


Lucky Ones

by lovelarry10



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aftercare, Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Babies, Baker Harry, Breathplay, Callie the Kitten, Car Sex, Comeplay, Daddy Kink, Edgeplay, Face-Fucking, Famous Louis, Fluff, Grinding, Happy Ending, Harry is 19, Jealous Louis, Kink Discovery, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Louis likes to spoil his boy, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Masturbation, Mile High Club, Non-Famous Harry, Oral Sex, Parents Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Possessive Louis, Rimming, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Tapes, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Student Harry, Surrogacy, Weddings, bookworm harry, louis is 26, sub space, travelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 16:33:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 188,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14241357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelarry10/pseuds/lovelarry10
Summary: Harry doesn’t believe love is on the cards for him. Louis just wants someone to love him for him and not what he can do for them. Together they learn what love and trust is all about while having a little (or rather, a lot) of fun along the way.





	1. First Time Ever I Saw Your Face

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably best read on AO3 due to the future images that will be embedded throughout. Chapters will be posted every other day until the fic is complete
> 
>  **lovelarry10:** [ @oneolddirection ](https://twitter.com/oneolddirection)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets a handsome stranger at work, and he finds himself wanting to know more about the mysterious man who keeps appearing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title: First Time Ever I Saw Your Face by Roberta Flack

_‘The first time ever I saw your face_ _  
_ _I thought the sun rose in your eyes’_

“Here’s your seventy pence change, Mrs Roberts. Here, let me get that for you,” Harry said, running around the counter to help his elderly customer with her purchases. He lifted down the paper bags from the counter and put them into her shopping trolley, making sure it was fastened shut before he waved her off, holding the door open for her as she slowly walked out.

Harry hurried back, wanting to get the queue down. He knew that it was morning rush time and this meant that students and families alike headed into the small bakery at this time of day, wanting a sugary pick-me-up or a coffee to get through to lunchtime, but it had been a while since it had been this busy. The next few customers passed quickly, only wanting a few items each and Harry worked seamlessly with his colleague Corina to get everyone served as quickly as possible.

As he thought he’d finally finished and had the chance to grab a quick break himself, the bell tinkled again as the door was pushed open, this time by someone Harry had never laid eyes on before. The bakery was in a popular section of the high street, so Harry tended to know the regulars. He’d worked at The Gingerbread House for two years now and enjoyed his chats with his older ladies that came in for tea and cake, and seeing the mums with cute babies and toddlers, often wangling a cuddle for himself, always unable to resist the lure of a newborn baby. He pushed his bandana back on his forehead, trying frantically to tame his curls. He knew he needed a haircut but between his studies and his job at the bakery,  Harry barely had a moment to spare to eat, let alone for luxuries like haircuts.

“Hi, what can I get you?” he said to the admittedly rather handsome man standing in front of him. He watched as the man slipped off his sunglasses, hooking them into the front of the black t-shirt he wearing. He glanced up at the menu board, clearly making his mind up about what he wanted. Harry’s eyes flicked down, raking quickly over the man’s body, well, what he could see of it behind the counter anyway.

“I’ll have a tea please, just a splash of milk. Which cake would you recommend?” he asked, locking eyes with Harry, a small smile on his lips. Harry appreciated the stubble that was covering the man’s jaw, just enough to make him look handsome, but not so much that he looked scruffy.

“Erm, well the chocolate eclairs are quite nice. I helped make those this morning,” he called over as he made a pot of tea for the man, gathering a cup and small jug of milk and placing it on a tray. The man nodded so Harry got one, sitting it on a small white plate. “Sorry, I’ve just assumed you’re eating in, did you want it to take away?” Harry blushed then, not used to make such silly errors. The man grinned, shaking his head.

“No, eating in is fine, I’ve got a bit of time before I have to get away,” he said, handing Harry over a five pound note. “Put the change in your charity box,” he said, nudging his head in the direction of the Marie Curie collection pot. Harry smiled, posting the pound coins into the yellow plastic pot, liking the sound of the clunk the coins made hitting the others. Every time it was filled, Harry and the other workers in the bakery nominated a new charity, and one was picked at random. This time, it was Harry’s choice that was picked and it always made him warm inside when someone made a donation.

The man picked up his tray, heading over to a small table for two against the wall, sitting down and making his tea, stirring it with the small silver teaspoon Harry had put next to the cup. Harry blushed as the man looked up, catching him looking at him and quickly bustled away, grabbing a cloth and his anti-bac spray, heading off to clean up some of the used tables. He spent a while piling up used plates and cups, carrying them back to the kitchen before returning to grab some more. As he finished up and pushed a chair under one of the small wooden tables, he heard a thud on the floor and a wail filled the room.

Harry moved quickly, scooping the little boy up off the floor and into his arms, comforting him from his sudden fall. The boy’s little arms wrapped around Harry’s neck as he got to his feet, heading to where Harry could see his mum breastfeeding her baby, looking worried. Harry sat on the chair opposite her, comforting the still sniffling boy, rubbing his back through his little Bob the Builder t-shirt, wiping his eyes on the corner of his apron.

“Oh Harry, thanks love. Alfie, I told you not to run. Are you alright?” The boy nodded, pouting now as he wriggled out of Harry’s lap and over to his mum. Harry hopped up, grabbing a small rainbow cookie from behind the counter before holding it in up question to Alfie’s mum, checking it was okay with her if he had one. She nodded with a smile, and he set it down on a napkin.

“I’m sure this magic cookie will make your bumped knees feel better, Alfie,” Harry said, ruffling the little boy’s hair as he walked away. He heard the bell tinkle as the door opened again, and he watched the retreating back of the man he’d served tea to earlier. Harry watched through the window as he walked away, hands shoved in his jacket pockets before he disappeared around the corner. Harry headed back to clear away his table, and was surprised to see everything stacked on the tray, his chair pushed in neatly, his used napkin even placed tidily inside his empty tea cup. Harry smiled. It wasn’t often customers helped him slightly by doing something as simple as leaving their table in a neat state, and while the man’s actions may have seemed small, they meant a lot to Harry, and he filed it away, wondering if he’d see the man again.

*****

“Niall, can you give me a lift to work, mate?” Harry called, knocking frantically at the wooden door separating him from his best friend’s dorm room. He paused, hearing no movement inside meaning Niall was probably out at a lecture, or at the Student Union. Harry sighed as he glanced at his watch, realising if he didn’t get a move on he’d be late, and that he’d have to jog most of the way as it was. He headed back into his room, grabbing his messenger bag and slinging over his body before beginning the ten minute jog to the bakery.

He had his earphones in and rounded the corner, now only a few minutes away. As he slowed down to approach the zebra crossing, he watched as a shiny Audi R8 Spyder whizzed past, gleaming in the early September sunshine. Harry could appreciate a nice car when he saw one, but at that moment, even an old banger would do him, any wheels were better than none. He knew getting a car while he was at Uni was a waste of money, but still, he hated having to walk everywhere. His eyes swung right again, checking before he crossed, watching as the Audi indicated and revved away.

He pushed the door to the bakery open, the sweet smell of vanilla and other baked goods filling his nose. He pulled his now sweaty t-shirt away from his torso, cringing as it pinged back, sticking to his skin. He slipped through the ‘Staff Only’ door, grabbing a fresh ‘Gingerbread House’ t-shirt from the pile in the staff room, pulling it over his head, discarding his own into his bag. He glanced over to the mirror mounted on the wall, and sighed, his curls out of control again. He grabbed one of his head scarves out of his bag, looping around several times, shoving a few stray hairs underneath the khaki green material. He splashed water on his face, trying to make the redness in his cheeks die down before tying his apron around his waist and heading out to work.

It was a relatively quiet shift thank goodness, and Harry was pleased to find himself out the back preparing some more cookies later that afternoon as they’d run out. They were always popular with the late rush of students needing a sugar hit, something to get them through their studies. Harry had just slid a tray full into the display cabinet at the counter when the door opened, and in stepped the man from yesterday. He grinned over to Harry, who smiled tightly and looked down, setting down his now empty tray behind him.

“Hi again,” the man spoke in his soft accent, waiting for Harry to potter over. “Do you work here all the time? I’ve only been here twice and you’ve been here both times.”

Harry shook his head. “No, I’m a student over at the uni, but I work here as much as I can to earn some money, you know? Plus, I love baking and stuff, so it doesn’t always feel like a job. Anyway, what can I get you today?” He asked, shuffling over to the till.

“Tea and another of your choices,” the man answered, indicating the cabinet with a nod of his head. “The eclair yesterday was delicious, so I trust your taste.” Harry didn’t know why, but he felt a quick blush go up his cheek then as he went over to prepare a pot of tea. He grabbed a danish from the cabinet and put it onto a plate next to the cup of tea and passing it carefully over to the man.

“A danish today. My boss, Arthur, makes them, they’re the best,” Harry said, tapping a few buttons on the till. “That’ll be £3.80 please.” The handsome man handed over a ten pound note, quickly depositing the change once again into the charity pot next to the till, catching Harry’s eye as he watched the motion.

“A great cause,” he said with a smile. “Helped my Nan a lot when my Grandad passed away.” He picked up the tray then, returning to the table where he’d sat yesterday. Harry watched as he prepared his tea, adding just a dash of milk before picking up his phone and tapping at it, a frown burrowed into his brow.

Harry served the next few customers, grinning as his best friend Niall bowled through the door then, gallantly bowing as he held it open for an elderly gentleman to go by. Harry filled a mug with coffee for his friend, and grabbed one of the freshly baked cookies. Niall took them with a grin and leaned against the wall by the counter, chatting with Harry. The man was seated just behind where Niall was stood, but Harry tried to ignore him and focus his attention on his friend.

“I had to jog to work today, Niall. Jog. In this heat. I was a sweaty mess when I got here, I probably still stink. Where were you?”

“Sorry H, was late with one of my papers so I had to dash across campus to get it in before the deadline. You know old Professor Latham is old-fashioned and prefers the old paper copy to the technological advances of email.” Niall rolled his eyes, stuffing the rest of the cookie into his mouth. He glanced around the bakery, noting the many empty seats. “Quiet afternoon?”

Harry nodded, launching into a conversation with Niall about the latest episode of Game of Thrones he’d watched last night. Niall had got him hooked on it a few weeks ago, and Harry had spent too many nights since staying awake just to watch one more episode. Niall headed off to the loo and Harry stopped his tidying up of the counter when he heard the scraping of a chair as the man he’d served before stood up.

Once again, he gathered everything into a neat pile on his tray, pushing the chair away neatly before he pocketed his phone. He made for the door before stopping, turning on his heel and heading back towards Harry, who just stared.

“You smell just like cookies,” the man said with a wink, leaving Harry stunned as he smiled and walked off, closing the door carefully behind him. Harry must’ve had a shocked expression on his face as he came around to Niall wafting his hand in his face, “yoo hoo, earth to Harry!” Harry shook his head, bringing himself back to earth as he grabbed the cloth, heading to clear the man’s table, unable to shake the thought of the man’s wink and smile from his mind.

*****

Over the next week, the man had come in three more times, each time hovering outside the door until he noticed Harry behind the counter before entering. Harry wasn’t sure he was meant to have noticed, but he had, and to his annoyance, he rather liked it. The man walked in, and splayed his hands on the counter, a curious smile on his face.

“Um, hey again!” he said. They’d become a little chattier each time they met at the counter now and Harry was a bit confused as to why the man seemed to have a bemused expression on his face.

“Do I have something on my face?” he asked, dreading the answer. He watched as the man reached a hand out, stroking something behind Harry’s left ear. He blushed as he realised what it was. “Oh gosh, I forgot that was there. Edie, one of my regulars always comes in with flowers on a Friday, and they were my favourites today, so she gave me one and tucked it behind my ear so I wouldn’t lose it.” He went to take it out, but the man’s small fingers encircled his wrist.

“Leave it. It suits you.” He smiled softly at Harry who just blushed at the compliment. “So, tea and a choice from you please love.”

“Harry.”

“Sorry?”

“My name. It’s Harry. I’ve been talking to you a week, so I think I can tell you my name by now,” he said as he prepared the tea, and this time took an apple strudel from the cabinet.

“Harry. I like it, pretty name for a pretty boy.” Harry’s eyes widened as he tapped into the till, praying his cheeks weren’t as red as they felt. “Well Harry, I’m Louis. Lovely to finally know your name.” He paid, again putting his change in the charity tin.

“Tea and a Harry special,” Harry said, handing over the tray with flourish, making Louis laugh. Harry couldn’t help but be mesmerised by the crinkles at the side of Louis’ eyes when he laughed, the endearing way he threw his head back, and Harry’s caught eyes grazed over the stubble littering his jaw and neck. “An apple strudel this time.”

“I don’t normally eat fruit in my cakes, but I’ll make an exception for you Harry.” Louis grinned and walked away, heading to what Harry had come to think of as his table. Louis’ table. Harry thought the delicate name suited the man, and it made their newfound friendship somewhat more real. He watched as the man ate the pastry delicately, pulling it apart with his slender fingers. Harry was startled from his reverie by his boss calling to him from the kitchen and hurried away. By the time he’d returned, Louis had gone but had left his napkin on the table with a drawn smiley face with crosses for eyes. Harry quickly pocketed it, and cleared up the table, the image of Louis’ smile lingering on in his mind.

*****

Harry was late for his next shift, and went in through the back door, pulling his apron on as he walked up behind the counter, relieving his tired looking colleague. He looked up and stopped in his tracks as there stood Louis, a small bunch of soft pink blooms in his hand, wrapped in lilac tissue around the stems. Louis stepped forward, the bunch of flowers extended as he handed them to Harry, who took them with shaking hands.

“What- I mean, why-” Harry stuttered over his words. No-one had ever bought him flowers before, and it made his tummy flutter at Louis’ kind gesture. He lifted them to his nose, sniffing the sweet scent, eyelids falling shut as he inhaled.

Louis just shrugged, shoving his now empty hands in his pockets. “Just remembered you saying they were your favourites the other day, and I walked past a shop selling them, so thought I’d buy you a little something for being so kind to me in here,” he said, a small smile lighting up his face.

“Well, they’re lovely. Thank you so much,” Harry said, reaching for one of the tall milkshake glasses behind the counter and popping them inside, filling it up with cold water. He set them at the back on the wooden counter there so they could be seen by everyone. “I’ll take them back to my dorm later, they’ll brighten up my room.” He started making Louis’ tea automatically, grabbed a square of chocolate brownie and placed it on the tray for him.

“Join me?” Louis called over his shoulder as he walked off. Harry bit his lip shaking his head softly. He knew his boss wouldn’t mind as it was quiet, but he felt he wasn’t ready for that just yet, that he didn’t know Louis well enough to sit together and make conversation. Not yet. He wanted to, he really did, but still, something was holding him back.

“Um, I shouldn’t, work to do, you know…” Harry tailed off, regret in his voice as he noticed the look of disappointment that flashed across Louis’ face at his words.

“Maybe next time,” Louis said hopefully as he sipped at his tea before taking a bite of the brownie. He groaned, and Harry gulped, trying to ignore the flip in his belly Louis’ noise had caused.

“Maybe…” he whispered to himself, grinning down as a small boy brushed past his leg as he chased after his mum, keen to enjoy a bit of time with her. Harry smiled at the family scene, heading back for the counter to serve the small line of people that quickly gathering as the lunchtime rush began once more. His eyes flitted over to Louis, who was now sat alone, but as they locked eyes across the room, Harry’s body filled with a warmth he hadn’t felt before and he couldn’t stop the smile that crossed his face, his dimple popping in his cheek. He laughed lightly, shaking his head as he busied himself with his cloth once more, wondering what it was about Louis that made him feel like he did… happy.

*****

Harry pushed open the door to his dorm room with the toe of his battered converse, carefully balancing the glass of flowers in one hand, his heavy book bag in the other. He knew he could have left his books at work and collected them tomorrow, but Harry was a bit precious over his tomes, preferring to keep them with him should the need to dive between their pages take over, as it often did.

He set the flowers down on his small windowsill, smiling at their pastel coloured petals, contrasting with the bright green of the stems. He stripped off his work shirt, grabbed a clean deep red one from his drawer and pulled it over his head. A loud thump came from the doorway and Niall threw the door open, closing it behind him and collapsing onto Harry’s bed, propping up his head on his hand.

“What’s up, Haz?” he said, noticing a bit of a spring in Harry’s step as he cleaned up around him, picking up a dirty glass from his desk and heading over to the small sink in the corner of the room, carefully placing it in. Niall flopped back, tilting his head backwards to look at the window. He suddenly sat up, staring and then turned to Harry, eyes wide like saucers. “Where did you get those, H? Is someone wooing you?” he teased, a playful tone to his voice.

He soon stopped though when he noticed a blush creep up Harry’s cheeks, watching as his eyes flitted up to the flowers and back down again to the dark grey carpet that had seen better days.

“Harold Styles, tell Uncle Niall, come on!” He reached for Harry’s wrist, pulling him back onto the bed, wrapping his arm around Harry’s broad shoulders. “Harry, who was it?”

“A customer,” Harry mumbled into his chest, unable to look up. Niall’s warmth against his back disappeared as he twisted Harry around until they were looking at each other. “Um, a guy called Louis has been coming in for a week or so, and he brought me these today. Said he noticed the other day they were my favourites…”

Niall raised his eyebrows at Harry’s confession. “You like this Louis?” he asked, curious to find out the answer. Harry hadn’t a boyfriend that Niall knew of in the two years they had been at University together, and Niall couldn’t quite figure out why. He knew his best friend was shy, didn’t exactly enjoy going out and getting pissed with him, but he was a very good looking lad, and could get any guy he wanted, if he wanted to. Niall had seen him kiss perhaps two men, but he’d never seen them again so assumed it hadn’t gone anywhere.

“He wouldn’t be interested in someone like me, Niall,” Harry said in his usual self-deprecating tone. “He’s a bit older than us, mid-twenties I’d say, and he’s gorgeous. Probably got a guy or girl of his own tucked away at home. He’s just being nice.” He shrugged, pulling out of Niall’s embrace.

“God Harry, you really don’t know what a catch you are, do you?” Niall moaned, rolling his eyes. “You don’t buy flowers for someone unless you’ve got your eye on them, I promise you. And why wouldn’t he be interested in you? You’re cute, and he’s got eyes…”

Harry laughed as Niall finished talking, praising him up as he usually did. “I dunno Niall, just a feeling. But yeah, I like him but I’m not naive, nothing will come of it.” He stood up then, taking a seat at his desk and pulling out the latest book he’d acquired from the special second hand bookstore in town.

Harry often spent his last few pounds each month on rare books from this bookshop, loving the feeling getting an old book like this gave him. He always thought about the people that had owned it before him, whether they’d devoured the story as he often did, the homes in which it had lived before. Harry was a romantic soul and he loved letting his imagination run wild, creating past lives for these books that now were in his possession.

“Get his number next time he’s in Haz, go for it,” Niall teased, laughing at the horror struck expression on Harry’s face. “What have you got to lose?”

“My dignity, my pride, my self respect…” Harry joked, pulling a face at Niall, making it clear embarrassing himself in front of Louis was the last thing he intended to do. “I’ll stick to our quick conversations over the counter and be happy with that.” Niall shook his head, feeling a bit exasperated at his friend’s unwillingness to let something good be said to him that didn't involve a compliment about his baked goods.

“Your loss Haz,” he said ruefully. “If you don’t take a chance, how are you gonna find love?”

“Maybe I’m not destined for love,” Harry uttered under his breath, picking up the one thing he knew could rely on, losing himself in the words and the world on the pages in front of him.


	2. Call Me Maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets to know the mysterious stranger a bit better, and Louis makes a gesture...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from 'Call Me Maybe' by Carly Rae Jepsen

_"Hey, I just met you and this is crazy_ _  
_ _But here's my number, so call me maybe"_

It had been two weeks since Harry had first met Louis, and he was beginning to like the expectation in his day over whether or not his new friend would pop in. Louis had been in practically every day, telling Harry that he swung by as he went either to or from work, and that it was convenient for him. Harry had slight doubts thanks to Niall’s insistent teasing, wondering if there was even the slightest possibility someone like Louis could be interested in him, before soon brushing it off again, realising that they were destined to be just friends. 

Harry had only just had to throw out the beautiful peonies Louis had bought him just over a week ago and the action of putting them in the bin had made him inexplicably sad. There was something kind about Louis’ gesture, and whether or not there was anything more behind them than just being a gift between friends, it had meant the world to Harry. He wasn’t often spoiled by others, so he knew it would be something he wouldn’t forget.

Harry had swapped shifts that morning agreeing with his colleague Corina, that he’d work the late shift for her rather than the early one. Harry himself was busy, but was a bit of a sucker for people’s sob stories so had of course changed shifts without question, not realising it might mean that he would miss Louis’ daily visit. When that dawned on him, he fell into a sulk before finally pulling himself up off his bed to begin the slow trudge over to the bakery. He walked in, head hung to floor, but snapped up when he heard a familiar laugh filling the room. It was Louis, sat at his table but on the phone this time. Somehow, Louis’ eyes were drawn to Harry’s arrival and he waved Harry over, pointing to the spare seat opposite him. 

Harry looked at his watch, realising he had a good ten minutes left before his shift started. He pulled off his bag and lowered himself into the seat, waiting patiently for Louis to end his call. Louis pushed his plate of cookies across the table at Harry, motioning for him to take one, and Harry did, breaking one in half before putting the other piece back onto the plate for Louis to finish. 

“Yep, okay Zee, I’ll see you tonight then? Bye love,” Louis said, swiping his phone to end the call before setting it on the table. Harry caught a glimpse of a handsome man on the display before the screen went black, and his heart fell to the floor. Of course Louis had a special someone at home. Why wouldn’t he? Someone like Louis was clearly a catch. He ate the cookie quietly, waiting for Louis to initiate conversation this time.

“Hey, Harry,” he said warmly, a big smile still across his features. “Thought you weren’t working today. I had to choose my own cake, far too stressful for me to make those decisions at this time of day,” he chuckled, picking up the half of the cookie Harry had put down earlier. He frowned as he noticed Harry’s closed-off demeanour, reaching a hand across the table and laying it on Harry’s. Harry frantically tried to ignore the spark that zipped up his spine as their skin made contact for the first real time, aside from when their fingers brushed as they had exchanged money before. “Everything okay?”

Harry bit his lip and nodded, gaze back on the shiny wooden table. “Yeah, all good thanks, Louis. Just busy with Uni stuff, you know. Got a paper due on Friday that I’m already stressing about and a study meet at the library on Wednesday evening. I don’t mind them, but it’s always a long day because I have to leave work and get straight there and my bag always weighs a ton. Anyway, enough of me moaning, how has your day been?”

“Good now you’re here,” Louis said cheekily with a wink, making Harry blush. “No I mean it Haz, missed your smile behind the counter today. You’ve got a certain something about you that makes people feel warm, it’s a special thing.” Harry knew his cheeks were flaming by now, and he tried to hold back the smile threatening to cross his cheeks at Louis’ compliment. Something about the way he said it made Harry wonder if Niall could be right after all, that there was something about Harry that Louis liked as more than just friends. But then again, he’d been on the phone to his handsome boyfriend so probably not.

“Sorry I interrupted your call,” Harry started, not wanting to seem like he was fishing for information, but, well, he was. “I’d have disappeared out the back if I’d have known you were on the phone with your boyfriend.”

Louis burst into laughter at Harry’s words, clapping a hand over his mouth at the loud outburst, causing a few other patrons to turn and look their way. “What, Zayn?! No, no no no, not my boyfriend, never, just… no. He’s my best mate, has been since we were nine. Nothing going on there other than a bromance, I assure you. Been on my own for a long while now actually.” Harry almost hated how much he loved the fact Louis was assuring him that not only was this Zayn person not his boyfriend, but that he was in fact single, too.

“Oh. Um, sorry to assume,” Harry rumbled lowly, pushing back the chair, wincing as the wooden scraped over the tiled floor. “Anyway, I’ll leave you to your tea and cookies. See you soon, Louis.”

“Hope so!” Louis called as Harry stepped through to the back, quickly resting against the wall and taking in a deep breath. Louis was clearly flirting now and quite honestly, Harry had no clue how to handle it.

*****

It was the end of Harry’s next shift, and he stood behind the counter, pulling at the strings of his apron, ready to take it off, knowing he had to head back to Uni for his next lecture. His bag was particularly heavy that day, and Harry was already dreading the walk. The lecture was in the smaller hall too, which meant it was the other side of campus, adding another ten minutes on to his journey. He groaned in realisation, and walked through to the back, grabbing his bags and heaving them up onto his shoulder. He headed for the door, almost bumping into a figure, stopping as hands grabbed at his shoulders. He looked up, and jolted as he looked into Louis’ blue, blue eyes.

“Hey! I was hoping I hadn’t missed you,” Louis spoke quickly, smiling at Harry who couldn’t help smiling back. “Oh, are you heading off?” His face fell as he realised Harry was set to go, clearly on his way somewhere.

“Yeah, gonna take a walk back to campus before my lecture,” Harry said, shifting the heavy bag on his shoulder. Louis leant over, taking the bag off him then, trying not to stumble under its weight. 

“Come and have a coffee with me first, we can go somewhere else if you want. Then I’ll give you a lift back to Uni.” Harry looked like he was about to protest so Louis jumped in, keen to get Harry to agree. “Please? It’s a long way to walk and this bag weighs a ton Harry, what have you got in here?”

Harry laughed as Louis tried to transfer the bag from one shoulder to the other, stumbling again. “Books, for my course and stuff. Erm, you sure it doesn’t take you out of your way?” he asked, not wanting to put Louis at any inconvenience, but the thought of not having to lug his bag across town was very appealing.

“Course not, I’m offering anyway, H. Come on, drinks on me?” Harry nodded shyly then, following Louis out of the door. He stopped just along the street, pulling a car key from his jacket. It was a small red Mercedes A-Class, and Louis opened the boot, carefully putting Harry’s heavy bag in before heading around to the driver’s side. “Not my usual car, took Mum’s for a service for her,” he explained as he slid in behind the wheel.

Harry couldn’t help his gaze dropping down to Louis’ thighs sat on the seat next to him, encased in tight denim once more. He tried to think if he’d seen Louis in anything but skinny jeans but came up blank. He watched as Louis’ legs worked the pedals as they drove away, his hand confidently moving from the steering wheel to the gearstick before he swung the car expertly into a small space, hopping out of the car and running round to Harry’s door, holding it open for him to get out. Harry blushed as he did, standing awkwardly at the edge of the pavement.

Louis locked the car and walked away, calling for Harry over his shoulder. Harry hurried to catch up, following Louis into the branch of Costa he’d stopped at. “What will it be love?” he asked, perusing the board above them himself. “Hey, I’ll have a white tea please with a brownie, and my friend here will have…” He trailed off, waiting for Harry to jump in.

“Erm, just a hot chocolate please,” Harry mumbled, stepping over to Louis and pulling out his wallet to get some change. Louis noticed and shook his head at Harry. 

“Make that two brownies please love, and yes to the cream and marshmallows,” he said to the young girl behind the counter, pre-empting her question. Harry started to protest but Louis handed over some money, once again sliding the change into the Costa Foundation charity pot beside the till. The drinks were soon prepared and Louis lifted the tray, Harry following him over to a cosy corner table for two, setting down Harry’s drink in front of him, putting a brownie onto a napkin for him, too.

“Thank you Lou,” Harry spoke softly, blushing as he realised he’d used a nickname for Louis. It clearly hadn’t passed Louis by, as his eyes flicked up to meet Harry’s, grinning at the new name. “You didn’t have to buy me a cake as well, just the drink would’ve been fine.” 

“Ah stop,” Louis said, waving Harry away. “You deserve a treat after all the amazing treats you’ve given me since I started coming to your bakery. Anyway, let’s talk. We’ve spoken a bit in your shop, but I’d like to get you know you better, if that’s okay?” Harry shrugged so Louis decided to continue. “Tell me more about you, love. What are you doing up at Manchester Uni?”

Harry sipped his hot chocolate carefully, licking the cream he could feel collecting on his upper lip before speaking. “Um, okay. I’m in my last year here now, turn twenty next year, in fact. I’m studying English Literature for the simple reason that I love books and I love reading. I guess you could say it’s one of my passions? Always have loved it, and this seemed perfect. What I’ll do with it after I don’t know, but I’m loving it at the moment.” Louis listened intently, putting together a picture of Harry in his mind as he spoke.

“And what about your family? Are they near here, do you see them much?” Harry shook his head then.

“Not enough, it costs a fortune to get there and back by train, so I tend to have to wait for the end of terms, which sucks. Can’t afford a car while I’m here either, hence the walking everywhere.” Louis frowned slightly at that, but sat silently, letting Harry continue. “But my mum, my step-dad, and sister are the best. I’m very lucky with my family, they’ve always been supportive of me. How about you, Lou? Any siblings or anything?”

Louis swallowed his mouthful of tea down. “Yeah, six .” he said, and chuckled as Harry’s mouth dropped open at that. “I’ve got five little sisters and a little brother. Lottie’s eighteen, Félicité’s sixteen, Phoebe and Daisy are twins, they’re twelve, and Ernie and Doris are my littlest siblings, they’re four now. Big family but I love it. I’ve loved growing up around lots of kids.” Harry smiled as he noticed the fond smile on Louis’ face as he spoke about his family. He pulled out his phone then, pulling up a few photos and showing them to Harry.

“Wow, beautiful kids,” Harry said as he flicked through the images, smiling at a photo of Louis sat with the youngest twins on his legs, bigger twins either side of his shoulders. He looked at home like that somehow, and it made Harry smile even broader. “So, you work, I assume?”

“You saying I’m too old to be a student, young Harold?” Louis teased, watching Harry fumble over how to answer. He reached a hand over, steadying Harry’s arm to calm him down. “I’m joking love, don’t worry! I’m twenty-six, so a bit older than you, but yeah, I work. Manage a company, nothing too exciting. So tell me. You got any plans for when you graduate? Planning on using that degree?”

Harry scrunched his face up, hating this question. His mum and step-dad asked him often what he planned to do once he left uni, and truthfully, Harry really didn’t know. He didn’t want to go into the publishing side of books, and had no interest in writing stories himself. That was something he’d always loved, but making a career out of it was another matter altogether. He decided to be honest with Louis though, knowing his new friend would never judge him.

“Probably not,” he shrugged. “I didn’t do this degree with a career in mind, I just wanted to study something I love. My real passion is baking. I love working at the bakery, baking cakes and biscuits, chatting with all the customers. But I can’t see it being something I can make a career of. I don’t have the money to buy my own shop, and I can’t just keep working part-time like I am now forever…” he trailed off, feeling a bit despondent now. 

“You never know what the future holds,” Louis said softly, his hand once again on Harry’s arm as he smiled over at him. They both chatted for a while longer until they had drained their drinks, and stood up together, pushing the chairs back under the table, Louis stacking up the tray with the used cups and plates as he always did.

“Why do you always do that Lou?” Harry questioned as they walked out together, Louis holding the door open for Harry to pass. “You always leave the table neat and tidy and I’ve always wondered why.”

Louis just shrugged as he held Harry’s car door open for him to slide in. He came in himself then and started the engine. “Don’t know, just think their job isn’t to clear up my mess, I’m a grown-up and if I can help out a bit by leaving things tidy, then why wouldn’t I?”

“Well, I wish more customers were like you, it’d make life a lot easier,” Harry mused, watching Louis again as he deftly moved the car in and out of traffic, following the signs to the University. “Oh you can just drop me at the campus entrance, I don’t mind walking to the hall-”

He stopped as Louis shook his head from the driver’s seat. “Nope, if I’m coming this way, might as well take you to the door. Which hall is it?” Harry directed him through the small roads littering the campus, and Louis pulled up just outside his hall, gathering a few glances from other passing students. “Here we are then, Harry. Thanks for coming for a drink with me today, I’ve really enjoyed getting to know you.”

Harry blushed under Louis’ gaze as he turned to face the man next to him. “Thank you for the drink Lou, and the chat too. I’d better get in, but I hope I’ll see you again soon?”

“Well, I’m sure I’ll be in for another Harry special tomorrow,” Louis grinned back, getting out of the car with Harry and lifting out his heavy bag before handing it over. He leaned in, making Harry’s heart race, and pressed a gentle kiss to Harry’s cheek. “Bye love, take care.” Louis hopped back into his car, and tooted the horn as he drove off, leaving a stunned Harry in his wake. 

Harry brought up a hand to touch his cheek where Louis’ lips had just been, marvelling over the fact Louis had just kissed him. He’d been kissed. Harry bit his lip, biting back a smile and turned on his heel, a warm feeling flooding his belly as he made his way into his lecture, unable to shake the feeling off for the rest of the evening.

*****

The next day, Harry kept glancing at the door, hoping Louis would turn up as he had said he would. He hadn’t been able to stop thinking about the hour or so he and Louis had spent together yesterday, how easily the conversation had flowed between them, and how at ease he felt in Louis’ company, despite the age and lifestyle differences. He’d finally started to believe that maybe there was some truth to what Niall had insinuated the other day, but the thought of even doing anything like _ that  _ with Louis made him more nervous than he wanted to admit.

There was no queue at the counter so Harry headed off to clean up a few tables that had been recently vacated. He’d just piled up a tray and was staggering towards the back kitchen when the bell over the door tinkled, and he craned his head around, grinning when he spotted Louis who waved at him.

Harry hurried to put the messy tray down, dashing back to the counter, eager to serve Louis. “Morning Lou,” he said, adjusting the bandana that had slipped down as he had cleared up. “Usual today?” Louis smiled and nodded, watching as Harry expertly prepared his tea, and selected a new treat from the counter. He plated it all before ringing it up at the till. “Had a good morning?” Harry asked as he sorted out Louis’ change, watching him as usual drop the coins into the charity pot.

“Yeah, not bad, been quite-” he stopped still as he held his tray and turned to his table, grinning at the little pale blue reserved card that was sat on the table alongside a small vase, a single pink peony inside. “What’s this?”

“Um, well, I wanted to make sure you got your usual table,” Harry mumbled, feeling a little stupid now, like it was a ridiculous thing to have done. “Sorry, I’ll just-”

Louis put his tray down, and turned to Harry, knocking his hip with a dark blue bag hanging from his elbow. “Don’t say sorry, that’s a lovely thing to do, Harry. Thank you so much, that means a lot. Actually, I’ve got something for you.” He wriggled the bag down his arm, holding it out to a clearly surprised Harry.

“God Lou, you didn’t need to get me anything-” he gasped as he peered into the bag, pulling out a silk blue and white headscarf, trailing the soft fabric through his fingers. “Oh my god Louis, wow - this is beautiful, thank you so much. But - why did you buy me it?” He looked up at Louis then, noticing the sparkle in his friend’s gorgeous blue eyes.

“Was out shopping and saw it and knew it would look gorgeous on you.” Harry blushed again as he carefully put it back in the bag, not wanting to get it dirty.

“Well, thank you so much Louis, I don’t get many presents so, wow. I’m a bit shocked.. In a good way though!” he was quick to add when he saw Louis’ bemused expression. “I’ll try it on later, but thank you again. I’ll leave you to your tea and croissant.” As Louis went to sit down, Harry gulped and moved, stepping into Louis’ personal space and wrapping his arms around him in a quick hug, letting himself rest into Louis’ embrace as he returned the hug. Louis pulled back slowly, holding Harry by the shoulders at arms length as they locked eyes for a few seconds. Harry broke the gaze first, eyes dropping to the floor, noticing the difference between his stained converse and Louis’ pristine Adidas trainers.

He walked away, smiling to himself as he started to serve another customer, the bag tucked behind the counter with him. Part of him wanted to hurry off and put it on now, but he also wanted to save it, savouring the warm feeling the present gave him. The fact that Louis had been out and about and had thought of him was something else, and Harry had never been bought a present for no reason before. He knew Niall would have a field day with it when he found out, but actually, Harry didn’t care. He was too happy right now, and nothing could take away his smile.

He watched as Louis stood up, leaving his table, heading in the direction of the toilets. Harry made a quick decision. He wasn’t usually so bold, but Louis had made a grand gesture, and Harry wanted to make one of his own. He grabbed a fresh napkin and scribbled his phone number on it, hurrying over to Louis’ table and setting it just under his cup, so Louis would see it when he collected the things on the tray as he always did. He bit his lip, hovering as tried to decide if he’s made the right choice when he heard the door to the toilet click open. He all but squeaked as he jumped and ran off, darting behind the counter and scrubbing at the already clean top there to distract himself.

He turned around, watching Louis slyly from where he stood, out of Louis’ line of sight. Louis lifted his cup to his lips, draining the last of the tea Harry had made before putting in on the tray. He looked down, and did a double-take as he saw the napkin, complete with Harry’s phone number, with ‘H x’ at the end so Louis knew who it was from. Louis bit his lip, and folded it carefully, placing it in his back pocket before standing up.

Harry had stepped up to serve another customer now but caught Louis’ eye as his friend walked out, winking with a wave as he left through the door. Butterflies rampaged through Harry’s tummy at that, and as he turned to pick up a fresh tray, the small gift bag nestled on the floor grabbed his attention again, and Harry already couldn’t wait to finish his shift and get home to try it on, and to perhaps show Louis somehow as well.

*****

Louis had text him while Harry was walking home, gift bag swinging happily from his fingers as he walked, the small weight of it a reminder to Harry of Louis. Their text exchange had started off simply enough, Louis querying that this was indeed Harry from the coffee shop, which Harry replied to saying ‘How many H’s in the bakery do you know, Lou?’, Louis replying with a few laughing emoji’s. Their texts continued throughout Harry’s walk home, and it pinged as he stopped outside his dorm room, reaching into the pocket of his jeans for his key. At the noise outside, Niall stuck his head out of his own room, greeting Harry then with a grin and barrelling into his room behind him.

“What’s that, H?” Niall questioned, reaching for the bag which Harry quickly whipped away. He knew he was going to tell Niall what it was, but he didn’t want his friends fingers all over it before he’d gotten the chance to try it on himself. Harry’s phone pinged on the bed where he’d left it, and Niall snatched it up. “Who is Louis- oh my god! Harry, is this Louis from the bakery? The one who bought you flowers?!" Harry felt his cheeks redden at Niall’s words. He’d expected this, but dealing with it was another matter.

“Yes, it’s Louis from the bakery. We went out for coffee the other day, so I decided to give him my number today.” Niall grinned at Harry’s awkwardness, but felt pleased Harry had decided to brave it. He knew it would have taken Harry a lot of courage to give Louis his number, and he was grateful that this Louis guy didn’t seem to be stringing him along, if the rate of pings on Harry’s phone was anything to go by.

“What’s in the bag?” Niall asked again, watching as Harry carefully reached into it, pulling out a silk scarf from it. It was soft, a gorgeous blue and white, and Niall had a feeling it was hugely expensive. He took it carefully from Harry, looking for a label but he didn’t spot one. Harry walked over to the mirror on his wall, removed the scarf he’d had on all day, and threw it over into his laundry hamper. Niall handed over the scarf and Harry wrapped it around his head, tucking a few curls in before admiring it from every angle. “Looking good, H,” Niall said with a smirk. “Louis get you this?”

“How did you know?” Harry said with a blush, adjusting a few loose curls that were falling over his forehead. “Said he spotted it and thought of me, does suit me, doesn’t it?” Niall nodded as his friend at back down at his desk, pulling out yet another huge book to read. 

“I’ll leave you to it then, H,” Niall said, getting up from the bed and heading for the door. “I’m out with a study group tonight so I’ll come over tomorrow, maybe we can go get lunch?”

Harry nodded from the desk, turning to give Niall a wave as he left, closing the door behind him with a click.

A few hours later, Harry had a crick in his neck from being bent over his desk reading for so long. He stood, stretching his neck side to side, then raising his arms up to the ceiling. He pulled his top off as he slid into bed between the soft sheets and as he was about to pull his scarf off his head, he realised he hadn’t sent Louis a photo of it yet. He flicked on his light and took a selfie, sent it to Louis before he could think twice, then snuggled between the covers again, eyes fluttering closed as sleep overcame him.

*****

Louis’ phone pinged next to him on his bedside table, and he reached across, picking it up and holding the dim screen up to his face. Sometimes, he loved the night mode of his phone, meaning he didn’t go to sleep with a headache, but other times it annoyed him as it skewed the colours of everything. He paused for a moment as the notification on his homepage told him he’d received an image from Harry.

He unlocked his phone with his thumb, and eyes widened as the image filled the screen. It was Harry in his new headscarf, but he was topless in bed. Louis could only see down to his mid-stomach, but that was enough to cause a twitch in his cock at the image in front of him. The headscarf looked lovely, just as he knew it would, but that wasn’t what was piquing his attention.

Harry was littered in tattoos. He had two large birds on his chest, facing each other, several letters and numbers over his shoulders and Louis could see the edges of a few more on his left bicep. He bit his lip, using the fingers of his right hand to zoom in on a few of them, mesmerised at the sight of them on Harry’s pale skin, dark and contrasting. He’d never have guessed from what he’d seen of Harry that he’d be the sort of man to be tattooed, but it appeared Harry was taking him by surprise. He zoomed out of the image again, and slid a hand beneath the waistband of his jeans, palming at the bulge that was starting to grow there. He was surprised at his bodies reaction to just a photo of Harry, one that wasn’t at all explicit, but it seemed to be enough to arouse him. Maybe it was the fact it was a topless shot, contrasting so vividly with the innocent image he’d had of Harry to date, but god, Harry was hot.

Louis pulled his hand out and undid the button of his jeans, wriggling them and his boxers down his thighs, letting his hardening cock spring free. He felt slightly guilty at what he was doing, but he couldn’t help it, his body was reacting to the image and who was he to deny himself a quick wank? He closed his eyes, his fingers grasping around his cock, stroking until he felt himself become fully hard, images of Harry flitting through his mind as his hand worked quickly.

He stroked fast, thumbing over the head and gasping as the pleasure ran down his spine, pre-come dribbling from the slit, easing the glide of his hands, movements becoming faster now. He couldn’t help but imagine what it would feel like to have Harry’s hand wrapped around him, stroking him, perhaps have his lips wrapped around his cock too, sucking softly until Louis spilled into his mouth. The thought made Louis groan lowly, tightening his grip as he reached the head, loosening as his hand slipped down, repeating the motion until he felt the first signs of orgasm rippling low in his belly.

Another image flooded his mind then, Harry writhing underneath him while Louis fucked into him, holding his wrists down, forcing Harry to take it while he panted, kissing Louis’ lips, their tongues tangling together. Louis’ eyes scrunched together as his climax neared and he moaned Harry’s name under his breath as he reached his climax, his back arching as he spilt hot come all over his stomach and hand, still pumping slowly until he started to come down from his high. He rested back into the pillows, the sound of his heavy breaths filling the room. 

He hoped by now Harry understood that Louis was interested in him, and the headscarf was the first step in showing Harry that he meant more to him that just a friend. Louis knew that Harry was gorgeous, but it was his kind heart, his shyness that made him all the more attractive to Louis, and he had a feeling there was something special about him that Louis wanted to explore further. He rolled over, grabbing tissues from the bedside table before cleaning himself up. He threw the tissues over into the bin in the corner of the room, and quickly tapped out a reply to Harry’s text.

He closed his eyes as tiredness filled his pores, exhausted after his orgasm a few minutes ago. His phone pinged in response and he felt around the sheet for it, pulling it up to his eyes, wincing at the brightness of the screen now, quickly flicking it back into night mode.

Louis smiled as he locked his phone again, letting it fall next to him on the mattress as he let sleep overtake him, thoughts and images of his gorgeous new friend running through his mind. Somehow, Louis knew it wouldn’t be the last time he’d be spoiling young Harry….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that! More Friday :)
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcome - we love to hear your thoughts!


	3. Lolita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis tries wooing Harry, and Harry decides to take a chance on Louis...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title: Lolita by Lana Del Rey

_Would you be mine?_  
_Would you be my baby tonight?_  
_Could be kissing my fruit punch lips in the bright sunshine_  
_'Cause I like you quite a lot, everything you got_  
_Don't you know it's you that I adore?_

Harry was rudely awoken the next week by a loud banging on his door. He groaned, rolling over to try and block out the sound by holding the pillow over his ears, but it didn’t make a difference. He cursed under his breath and tumbled out of bed, grabbing his boxers from the floor and hauled them up his thighs as he stumbled towards the door. He fiddled with the lock and finally it opened, a bright-eyed Niall on the other side, a wicked grin on his lips.

“Well, well, well, Mr. Styles,” he began as he walked in through the door, completely unphased by Harry’s near nakedness, a common sight to him now. He happily laid down on Harry’s bed, tucking himself under the covers causing Harry to roll his eyes and climb in next to him. “I found out a little something. Want to know what it is?”

Harry didn’t really want to play Niall’s games, but he was curious, he had to admit. “What is it Niall? You woke me up for this shit, really?” He turned over onto his side while Niall continued to chat away behind him, against the wall. Harry reached over, picking up his phone and smiling when he saw he already had a message from Louis, one that made him smile and seemed very much part of his morning routine since he more often than not woke up to something from his friend.

“So…. that headscarf Louis bought you? You know that cost a fucking fortune, right?” Harry scoffed as he rolled back over, throwing Niall a look.

“Oh don’t be a wanker, Niall. It was a gift, stop reading more into it than there actually is.” Niall pulled his phone out of his pocket, scrolling to find a photo and held it up for Harry to see. Harry crinkled his eyes as he looked at it, and yes, it did seem to be very similar to the one Louis had bought him. “You’ve found a picture of it. Well done, Niall, you’re so clever.”

“Ah, but Harry. That’s not all my dear. That scarf is Gucci. As in the designer Gucci? As in this Gucci scarf set Louis back like £300 at least?” He smirked as shock registered on Harry’s face as he took that in.

“What? Are you serious Niall, what the-” he snatched the phone then, looking at the website Niall had just pulled up, and it seemed his best friend was right. Shit. Louis had bought him something cost a couple of hundred quid and presented it to him like it had cost him £9.99 in Tesco. Harry was shocked as he tried to imagine why Louis had ever thought to buy Harry something so expensive, and how he could have afforded to drop that kind of money on one thing. “Shit.”

“You didn’t know, Haz?” Harry quickly shook his head as he reached for the scarf, holding it gently as he turned it over, unable to believe that he owned something that could pay his rent for a month. “Wow, you gonna ask him about it?” He felt a bit unsure now, worried that he’d upset his best friend. “I’m sorry, Haz, don’t let this affect your friendship with Louis, yeah? From what you’ve said, he seems like a great guy. Ask him about it, don’t push him away.”

Harry was still sat quietly, running things through in his mind. He hadn’t seen anything from Louis that put him off so far, but this sat uneasy in his mind. Why would Louis buy him such an expensive gift, and not tell Harry about it? Harry knew that he’d get too emotional if he confronted Louis about it, so thought it was perhaps best to leave it for now, to ask in a roundabout way why Louis gave him such an expensive present for no reason at all. 

“I won’t Ni, I’m just surprised that’s all. Don’t get why he’d do that without saying anything, just making out like it was nothing. He’s picking me up from campus after my late lecture, am I supposed to act normal, pretend I don’t know he spent like £300 on me?” Niall just shrugged, feeling a bit awkward now.

“I don’t know H, it’s up to you. But just don’t let it ruin things, yeah? He clearly likes you and no matter what you say, you like him too. Give him a chance, let him explain. Promise me, okay?” Harry nodded as Niall hugged him with one arm, then snuggled into Harry’s side, trying to fall asleep again. “Your bed is so much comfier H, gonna stay here if that’s okay…” Harry felt Niall’s body become lax behind him, his rhythmic breaths tickling the back of his neck. Harry wasn’t usually a tease but couldn’t resist sending Louis a quick text before trying to sleep again for another few hours. He held his breath, suddenly feeling guilty and hoping he hadn’t upset Louis. Luckily, his phone chimed just a minute later.

Harry smirked at the flirty tone of Louis’ texts, turning the phone off before he relaxed back into his mattress and rested his hand on top of Niall’s, which was by now on his tummy. Harry had always been comfortable around Niall and somehow, being held made him fall asleep even faster.

*

“Yeah, I’ll email them over later, no problem.” Harry nodded to the girl, Maddie, stood next to him. “I don’t think there was anything that-”

He cut off at the sound of a loud engine roaring into the car park, and frowned as he spotted the Audi R8 Spyder that he’d saw the other day on his walk to the bakery. He watched as it came in slowly, and pulled to a stop just across the road from where he and Maddie were standing. Harry frowned at it, watching with curiosity to see who would appear from inside. His jaw dropped as the driver’s door opened, and a familiar face stepped out, raising a hand at him in greeting.

“Um, I think he’s waving at you, Harry? Do you know him?!” Maddie said, excitement clear in her voice, and Harry swallowed as he nodded, still unable to drag his eyes from the sight of Louis coming out of the most gorgeous car he’d ever laid his eyes on. He noticed quite a few other students were staring at him, then at Louis.

“Yeah. That’s, er… my ride. I mean my friend, Louis. I’d better get over there,” Harry said quickly, picking his heavy bag up off the floor and heading across the road to Louis, a surprised expression still on his face. “So… not your mum’s car this time I assume, Lou?” He asked with a smirk on his lips as Louis took his bag, putting it in the small boot.

He held open the passenger door for Harry who slid into the black leather seat, eyes raking around the interior, completely blown away by what he saw. “Louis, this car is amazing. Is it yours? How on earth do you afford something like this?”

A blush covered Louis’ cheeks at Harry’s question, and as he started the car, the engine roared to life, drawing more stares from people heading into the building. Harry clicked his seatbelt into place, and jerked back into the seat as Louis pulled away quickly, the car moving seamlessly under his touch.

His eyes glanced across then and he winked at Harry before focusing his attention on the road, bypassing Harry’s questions. “How was your lecture, love?”

Harry just shrugged in his seat, reaching forwards to switch the radio on, surprised when a local pop station appeared. “Not bad, I guess. Got another paper to write by Monday which isn’t great, but it was interesting, even if I did disagree with a lot of what the professor was saying.” Harry launched into a quick narrative about the book then, but clapped a hand over his mouth when he realised he was waffling, sure that Louis didn’t want to hear any of that.

“Hey, no, I enjoyed listening to talk so passionately about that H, don’t feel you have to keep quiet about your coursework or books around me, okay?” Louis said, bringing a hand across to quickly pat at Harry’s thigh, forcing Harry’s gaze straight ahead, determined not to react to the friendly gesture. “Actually, I had a question for you” he said then as he swung into the car park near Harry’s dorm room. He cut off the engine and turned so they were facing each other.

“Yeah?” Harry asked then, heart starting to beat quickly now, which was crazy as Louis could be asking what his favourite brand of tea was for all he knew.

“I’d like to know if you’d want to go out to dinner with me sometime? I feel like we’re getting along great, and surely by now you must get that I’m interested in you Harry, as more than just a friend.” He watched a blush fill Harry’s cheeks, and he grinned as Harry chewed at his bottom lip. “Oh god, Harry, you really didn’t know did you? Wow…” he tailed off, tucking a finger under Harry’s chin to bring his face up, eventually catching Harry’s eyes. He was mesmerised at how green they were, and knew they were the sort of eyes he could easily lose himself in, given the chance.

“Harry, I think you’re beautiful, and such a kind person, and I’d be honoured to have the chance to take you out. I know I said that I picked you up today because it’s getting late and I didn’t want you walking home in the dark on your own, but well, that’s not entirely true.” Harry wriggled in his seat then, unused to someone being so honest, complimenting him in this way. “It’s true because I want you to be safe, always, but I also wanted a chance to have some more time with you. I enjoy chatting with you, getting to know you.”

“Oh, um, I like talking to you, too.” Harry said softly, keen to show Louis he could actually engage in adult conversation, even if he wasn’t doing a very good job of it in that moment.

“So, would you go to dinner with me? I’ll sort the reservation, and pick you up. I’d really like it if you would. Please?”

And who was Harry to refuse an offer like that? He nodded slowly, and watched as Louis got out of his car, running around to again hold his door open like a proper gentleman. Harry climbed out and took his bag from Louis, who by now had taken that from the boot, too. He stood awkwardly wondering what to do now, how to say bye to Louis after his confession.

“So I’ll text you the details, probably be Saturday night if you’re free?”

“I’m free Louis, you know I don’t go out unless it’s for Uni or work.” Louis nodded, recalling the conversation they’d had in the bakery a few days ago about Harry’s lack of social life, something that bothered both Louis and Niall terribly, but left Harry entirely unbothered.

“And I plan on changing that.” Louis stepped closer then, almost crowding into Harry’s personal space. “Can I kiss you, Harry?”

Harry just stared for a moment before nodding, then Louis’ lips were on his. Harry let his eyes fall shut as he lost himself in the simple kiss, the feeling of Louis’ soft lips on his almost overwhelming. Louis didn’t push it any further, allowed it to stay perfectly chaste, but that was more than enough for Harry to deal with just then.

As he felt Louis pull away, his eyes flickered open and he looked deep into Louis’ blue eyes, hands shaking slightly. Louis reached forward and took one of them, squeezing his fingers gently. “Goodnight, love” he said quietly, before carefully releasing Harry’s hand and walking back to his car. “Will be seeing you soon.” The car roared back into life, and Louis tooted as he drove off, making Harry jump, heart still pounding in his chest.

He clambered the stairs on shaky legs, up to the second floor where his dorm room was, and fumbled in his bag for his key before giving up and barging into Niall’s room, needing to lay down before his legs gave way. Niall just craned his head over his shoulder at the intrusion, and turned back to his laptop when he realised it was just Harry.

After a few moments of Harry not speaking, Niall saved his work and turned back around to his friend, pulling a funny expression at the dazed look on Harry’s face. “Everything okay, Haz?” he asked, standing up and peering down at Harry, thoroughly confused then. Harry shook his head, trying to get the words out.

“Louis.. Niall, he-”

“Did he hurt you Harry? Because if he hurt you I’m gonna have to break his kneecaps.”

Harry wanted to laugh but couldn’t bring himself to do more than shake his head again. “No. He kissed me. We kissed. And he asked to take me to dinner. I think you were right, Niall. Shit, what am I gonna do?”

Niall, calmer now at Harry’s confession that Louis hadn’t in fact behaved badly but had done quite the opposite in kissing him, laughed lightly. “Erm, you’re gonna go out to dinner Harry, and then probably kiss him again.” Harry flushed at the image, still blinking as he stared at Niall’s ceiling.

“Oh god… help me Niall, I don’t know if I can do this…”

*

Since Harry had agreed to a date, he’d felt a bit awkward around Louis, knowing that his intentions ran deeper than the friendship Harry had been very comfortable with to date. Did he like the idea of kissing Louis more? Yes, of course he did. He was human and he had eyes. Louis was gorgeous. But that was the problem, really. He was too good for Harry, and Harry was determined that he wasn’t going to end up with a broken heart. 

However, there was a small bit of him that wanted to take a chance on Louis, that wondered if maybe Louis wasn’t stringing him along and was genuinely pursuing something with Harry. He’d been nothing but a perfect gentleman so far, offering to pick Harry up from another two late lectures and dropping him outside the dorms again, only giving Harry a quick kiss before driving away back to his own home. He hadn’t pressured Harry into taking him upstairs or anything, so Harry was desperately trying to make himself feel relaxed.

Two hours later, nearly every item of clothing Harry owned was strewn across his bed, and he was stressing out. He was clad in his boxers, but he stormed out of his room, pounding at Niall’s door until he opened it, yanking him and dragging it him into his own room, ignoring the confused looks from the others who lived along his corridor.

“Niall, I have nothing to wear,” he said, sweeping an arm around, indicating the piles of useless clothes littered everywhere.

“I beg to differ,” Niall said with a serious expression, eyeing the many, many clothes. “Clearly you have a lot of things to wear Harry. You know you could turn up wearing a bin bag and Louis would still want to kiss you again, right?” Harry shook his head then, reaching for a few button down’s from the bed, holding them up to his face.

“Niall, help me. Which one? Pink? White? Mint green? I don’t know, this is too hard.” He stamped his foot like a child then, pouting in what he knew was a ridiculous manner, but quite frankly, he didn’t care. He had to impress Louis and the only way he could at the moment was by turning up and looking good for him.

“The white is nice H, makes your eyes pop,” Niall said, reaching for a dark blazer and matching trousers from one of the floor piles. “This suit looks good, clings nicely to your legs. No, don’t look at me like that, I’m trying to help. I’m not trying to get in your pants, I’m trying to help Louis get into yours. Put that belt on as well.” Harry snorted at that, and indicated the line of shoes against the wall.

Niall pondered for a moment, before picking up a pair of black leather boots. “These. The little heel makes you taller too, which is good.” Harry grabbed the things from Niall, and started pulling them on, aware time was running away with him. He smoothed down the shirt and tucked it in, before threading a belt through the loops on his trousers. He spent ten more minutes fiddling with hair, trying in vain to tame his wild curls before leaving it, knowing Louis loved them anyway, as he’d said more than once in text messages that made Harry blush deep red. The finishing touch was a splash of cologne on his cheeks and neck, and soon, Niall was pushing him out of the door, shoving his phone in his hand, wishing him a fun evening.

Harry nervously made his way downstairs, his phone vibrating. He paused, and realised the message was from Louis, telling him he was outside. He took a few deep breaths and climbed down the last flight, before pausing outside the door. He could see Louis’ Audi against the curb, indicator on, telling people he was pulled in. Harry stood up tall, and walked out just as Louis emerged from his car. He couldn’t help but notice how Louis’ jaw dropped as he clocked him, but he shook himself, leaning back in to grab something. 

He emerged again, clutching a new bunch of flowers, wrapped in a soft green tissue that weirdly matched Harry’s eyes. It was a beautiful bunch of white peonies, just like the first ever bunch of flowers Louis had got him a month or so ago now. 

Harry blushed as Louis stepped over, holding out the flowers which Harry took with a shy smile, holding them close to his chest. 

“Beautiful flowers for a beautiful boy,” Louis said softly, eyes taking in the redness of Harry’s cheeks, the slight tremble of his fingers that were wrapped around the stems of the flowers. “You look gorgeous, Harry.” He stepped forwards again then, pressing a quick kiss to Harry’s now flaming cheek before pulling away and opening the car door for him, watching as Harry got seated, reaching behind him to lay the flowers on the small back seat.

Louis drove carefully to the restaurant. It was a misty evening, low-lying cloud littering the small roads Louis seamlessly manoeuvered the car through, but soon enough, he had pulled up at a small, exclusive looking restaurant. They headed in together, Louis taking Harry’s hand as they walked across the car park. Harry enjoyed the way it felt to have Louis’ fingers laced with his own as they stopped by the hostess stand, waiting to be seated.

“Hi, I reserved a table for two, name of Tomlinson.” Louis spoke confidently, and Harry couldn’t help but notice how the eyes of the staff member flicked over to him, down to their joined hands before they landed back on Louis, nodding and leading the way. As they neared the table, Louis pulled out Harry’s chair, letting him take a seat before shuffling it in and taking a seat opposite him. Louis quickly ordered a bottle of wine Harry hadn’t heard the name of before, pouring them each a glass when it arrived.

Harry looked around him, noting the opulent setting, that most of the guests were much older than himself and Louis. He felt slightly awkward and out of place, but was determined not to let his insecurities ruin the evening. Conversation between the two came easily, laughter filling the air around their table. Harry watched Louis’ face intently, loving how his face lit up as he smiled, how his eyes crinkled with joy at Harry’s lame jokes.

“Thank you for this, Louis,” he said suddenly, and in a bold move so unlike him, he leant across the table, taking Louis’ hand in his own, letting it rest there on the white tablecloth. Louis squeezed back gently, a small smile on his lips.

“My pleasure, Harry. Thank you for taking a chance on me. You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do this, to take you out, spoil you…” Their moment was broken by the arrival of their meals and Harry reluctantly pulled his hand back then. He jumped slightly as he felt Louis’ foot hook around his ankle, resting there with ease, a comfortable connection between the two. The food was delicious, beyond anything Harry had ever eaten before. He couldn’t resist handing a fork over to Louis to taste, a smile on his face as he moaned at the taste of it, Harry trying desperately not to react to such a noise emanating from Louis. Louis fed Harry then, and Harry felt like he was in some sort romance novel, that these things simply didn’t happen to someone like him. 

When the meals were done and swiftly tidied away, Louis shuffled in his chair, reaching to the floor underneath it. Harry was puzzled, wondering what on earth he could be doing. His eyes widened almost comically when Louis passed him a parcel across the table, wrapped in black tissue paper.

“Louis, what-” he stuttered out, unable to believe Louis had bought him yet another gift, while Harry hadn’t even bought him a muffin at the bakery yet. He felt a bit bad, yet at the same time curious to see what it was this time. 

“Just open it love,” Louis said, indicating the wrapped gift. Harry picked it up, carefully peeling the tissue paper back, gasping as he realised what was inside. It was a rare first-edition of one of Harry’s all time favourite novels,  _ Pride and Prejudice _ . There was something about the romance story that resonated with him, and he’d loved it since he had first read it aged thirteen, his own copy battered and falling apart by now. But this? This was something else.

“Oh my god, Louis, is this- oh god it is, a first edition, how the hell did you find something like this? Thank you, oh my god, thank you so much-” he pushed back from the table then, rounding it and wrapping his arms tightly around Louis’ shoulders, still clutching the precious book in one hand. He pulled away, carefully opening the book, admiring the pages, marked by previous readers, but Harry didn’t care - this was the most amazing thing anyone had ever given him.

“I remembered you saying it was your favourite last week when we talked. I spotted this when I was in Bath on a business trip, that day I didn’t come into the bakery?” Harry nodded in recognition, remembering how he had missed seeing Louis’ smile that day. “I couldn’t resist, I knew you’d like it. I’m so happy you do.”

“Like it? Louis, I absolutely love it. This is the best thing anyone has ever gotten me. How can I ever repay you for something like this?” He questioned, feeling inadequate then, knowing he’d never be able to replicate Louis’ gesture.

“You don’t have to. Just be you Harry, that’s enough.” Louis took his hand again, blue eyes staring into Harry’s glassy green ones, everything around them melting away in the moment. Harry smiled softly over at Louis, stroking the back of his hand with his thumb, wishing he could stop time, that he could stay in this moment forever - it felt perfect.

Louis paid the bill discreetly, Harry not even able to see how much their evening had set Louis back. Louis helped him shrug his blazer back on, having removed it earlier when he’d felt a bit warm from the three glasses of wine he’d consumed. They walked over to Louis’ car together, and Louis took him by surprise before he opened the door, setting the book on the roof of the car before pushing Harry’s back against the car, planting his feet either side of Harry’s, lifting a hand up to his cheek and pulling him into a soft kiss.

Harry moaned into it, letting Louis take control, resting his hands on Louis’ slim hips. Louis’ tongue grazed his bottom lip, and Harry parted his lips, letting Louis deepen the kiss, his tongue slowly seeking out Harry’s. Harry felt worshipped, like he was all Louis needed just then, and he pulled Louis’ body closer, their torsos touching. Harry felt sure Louis must be able to feel his racing heartbeat. Louis kissed him softly a few more times before pulling back, not removing his hands from Harry’s face. His thumb traced over the line of Harry’s cheekbone, still gazing into his eyes.

“Wow,” Harry breathed out, slightly dizzy from what had just unexpectedly happened. “You’re an amazing kisser, Louis.” Louis smiled slightly at the compliment, finally dipping his hands, laying them on Harry’s chest now. He gazed at him for a few more moments before bending slightly to open the door for Harry to slide inside, passing him back the book before he closed the door. 

The drive back to Harry’s dorm room happened fairly silently, the radio playing quietly in the background as Louis drove, one hand on the wheel, the other in Harry’s on his thigh. Louis pulled into a space, and turned to face Harry, neither of them really wanting the night to end there.

“I had a wonderful time tonight, Harry. Thank you for agreeing to come out with me. You’re a lot of fun to be around.” He smiled over at Harry. Harry decided to be brave for once in his life, stepping out of the car, watching Louis follow.

“Come up with me?” he said, looking over at Louis, praying he wouldn’t refuse. Instead, Louis locked the car with a button on the fob, and took Harry’s hand, leading them across the road into the building. Harry didn’t drop his hand as they climbed the two flights of stairs to his room, pulling his key from his blazer pocket as they stopped outside his door.

“Um, I’m sorry if it’s a mess, it’s only a small room, I don’t-” Louis cut him off with a quick kiss, reaching behind Harry to press the handle down, letting the door swing open behind him. Harry stumbled in, eyes flitting around the room to make sure there was nothing embarrassing left lying around, and sighed quickly in relief when he realised there wasn’t. His bed was made, his desk was relatively clean, and his bookshelves were heaving as usual under the weight of all his precious books. 

Louis came further into the room then, gazing around, trying to see what made Harry, well, Harry. He ran his finger along the spines of the many books stood on the shelf and watched as Harry stood his new book at the end of the shelf, grinning at the action. He glanced down at the desk seeing a feedback form about an essay Harry had submitted, Louis glowing with what he could only describe as pride as he read the gushing comments on Harry’s work from his tutor.

“You’re a bit of a secret talent, I think, young Harold.” Louis teased, watching as Harry hurried to turn over the piece of paper. He didn’t accept compliments about his work well, and he certainly hadn’t intended for Louis to see that. “I’d love to read your work sometime.” Harry just shrugged, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

Louis joined him, resting a soft hand on Harry’s thigh, stroking softly back and forth, hearing Harry’s breath catch as he did so. He turned to face him, pulling into a deep kiss again. They sat for a few moments kissing, Harry gently pulling Louis down onto the bed, on top of him as their kissing continued. Harry’s hands slipped up under Louis’ blazer, resting on top of his shirt against the firm skin of his back, Louis’ own now around Harry’s waist. After a few minutes, Louis realised he was becoming aroused and reluctantly sat up, watching as a frown covered Harry’s face, puzzled as to why Louis would have put a stop to something so good. 

Louis coughed and stood up, discreetly trying to adjust himself within his trousers.

“As good as this is Harry, I don’t want to rush anything okay? If we get to that point, I want it to be special.”

“When.” Harry quickly corrected, Louis looking puzzled. “When we get to that point, Lou, not if. I want that with you.” Louis nodded as Harry stood, pulling Louis into another deep kiss. Harry groaned as Louis pulled them together, feeling Louis’ arousal nudge at his thigh despite his earlier protests. Harry understood that Louis wanted to wait to have sex, that tonight wasn’t the right time, but that didn’t mean Harry wanted to leave that unattended to.

Harry’s hands slid down to Louis’ belt buckle, working it open as Louis continued to kiss him. As he went for the button of Louis’ jeans, Louis’ fingers encircled his wrist, pulling back and looking at him carefully.

“Please let me? Let me make you feel good?” Harry asked, emboldened by his desires, his need to somehow give Louis something tonight. Louis bit his lip then nodded, releasing Harry’s wrists and kissing him again, flicking his tongue into his mouth. By now, Harry had opened his trousers and lowered the zipper, shoving the material down Louis’ thighs. His hand trailed up the soft skin and cupped Louis’ obvious bulge, squeezing softly, eliciting a groan from Louis that sent a twitch to Harry’s own cock.

Slowly, Harry lowered himself to his knees, hooking his fingers into the elastic waistband of Louis’ black boxers, and he looked up to him, waiting for permission to be granted. Louis’ pupils were blown by now and he just nodded, resting his hands lightly in Harry’s curls as Harry pulled them down, watching as Louis’ sizeable erection sprung free. Harry licked his lips, resting his hands on Louis’ strong, thick thighs, admiring the pale skin, the dark hair scattered across them, eyes eventually being drawn up to Louis’ cock. Harry couldn’t resist anymore and he leant in, kissing the tip.

Louis was in a trance by now, a bit unable to believe that the shy boy he befriended just over six weeks ago at the bakery was now on his knees for him, sucking his cock. Louis hadn’t wanted to sleep with Harry tonight, was saving that for a time when he could make it perfect for Harry, sure that this boy deserved only the best. But now? God, the feel of Harry’s warm mouth around his cock was heavenly, and he never wanted him to stop. Harry’s tongue was flicking around the head when he pulled off, hand wrapped around the base, covering what his mouth couldn’t reach.

Harry sucked gently as he bobbed his head, enjoying the slight pressure of Louis’ hands on the top of his hand, gently encouraging his movements, tugging slightly when Harry sucked hard, a zip of pleasure coursing through Louis’ veins at that. Harry pulled off again, licking up the pre-come that was falling down the side of Louis’ cock, tongue trailing down the vein there, glancing up at Louis and smirked at how quickly he was falling apart just at Harry’s mouth on him. 

Harry took him down again then, closing his eyes as he licked and sucked at Louis, wanting to get him to climax, wanting to feel and see Louis come undone because of him. Louis started to tug frantically at his hair then, but Harry’s lips continued to work up and down Louis’ shaft, hand working to finish him off. Louis came with a shout and Harry swallowed his release down quickly, keeping his mouth in place until Louis couldn’t take anymore. He started to carefully pull Harry off, watching as his cock emerged from between Harry’s red lips, groaning at the sight.

His head fell back against the wall with a low thud, and Harry stood, crowding against him, gently kissing his lips. Louis surprised him, deepening the kiss, turned on by the taste of his own come on Harry’s tongue, knowing how it had got there.

“You’re something else, Harry Styles,” he said with a deep voice as he tucked himself back into his underwear, pulling up his trousers and fastening his belt. Harry smiled, and kissed Louis softly again. Harry pulled away slightly and took Louis’ hand, leading him over to his hastily made bed, laying down before pulling Louis down next to him. Louis went to speak but Harry cut him off with a finger over his pink lips.

“I just want to kiss you, please stay for a bit?” Louis smiled behind Harry’s digit and nodded, letting his hand rest on Harry’s hip, sneaking up under the fabric of shirt. He shuffled forwards, pushing Harry’s back against the wall and their bodies together as they kissed again, slowly and tenderly at first. Louis’ cock still twitched with arousal, and he could feel Harry’s pressing against his thigh as well, both boys moving their hips slightly, trying to find some friction.

Louis deepened his kiss, and rolled slightly on top of Harry’s body, licking his tongue into his mouth and moaning at the way Harry’s body reacted to him. Harry’s fingers were dancing up and down his spine, desperate to touch and Louis already wanted more with this boy. The kissing lasted a while, eventually slowing down into tender, chaste kisses and as silence fell in the room, Louis pulled himself away, propping his head up on his palm, leaning on his elbow as he stared at Harry’s flushed cheeks with a soft smile.

“Best first date ever,” he muttered softly, pecking Harry’s swollen lips again as he drew himself up into a sitting position, Harry quickly following as he adjusted himself in his trousers. “I’m gonna go now, love, but this has been the most fun night I’ve had in a long time. Thank you for making it so special.”

“Thank you for taking me out, Lou, and for the book. Honestly, you don’t know how much it means to me. I hope we, um, we can do this again?” He blushed again at his forwardness, but felt delighted when Louis nodded, reaching for his hand as Louis opened the door, stepping into the corridor. Harry watched as a few of his corridor-mates, Daniel, Calum and, oh god, Niall, walked by, but Louis kissed him again anyway, not caring who saw.

“Without a doubt, love,” Louis said, pulling his keys from his pockets. “You stay here in the warm, but I’ll text you when I’m home okay?” Harry nodded and kissed Louis one more time before he walked off down the corridor, turning to wave before he passed through the door. Harry went back into his room, collapsing onto his bed, smiling to himself at the memory of the night, of what he did to Louis. He wasn’t usually like that. He’d only ever sucked off a few boys, but he hadn’t particularly enjoyed it. But with Louis, it felt different. He enjoyed the weight of Louis on his tongue, the feel of him in his mouth, how easily he’d made him fall apart.

There was a soft knock at his door then, and Harry knew who it was, so called him in.

“So, you had a good night?” Niall said with a smirk, noting Harry’s messy hair and red lips as he sat down on Harry’s desk chair. 

“We didn’t have sex Niall, shut up,” Harry said quickly, wanting to dismiss the idea out of Niall’s mind. “We had a wonderful meal, and he bought me a book, a rare one, just because he knew it was my favourite.” Harry pointed up at the shelf, at the gift he knew he’d be keeping forever.

“Well, I’m happy for you H, but you can’t tell me it stopped at just kissing, you look too fucked out for that,” Niall teased, Harry groaning on the bed and  rolling onto his side, wanting to shut his best friend up. “Seriously though, I’m happy it went well, you deserve someone to treat you right H. But I recognised him, don’t know why, do you?”

Harry shrugged. As far as he knew, Niall hadn’t seen Louis at the bakery before, but maybe he’d seen him driving around campus when he’d picked up Harry from lectures. “No idea Niall, maybe you’ve seen him on campus or something? Or the bakery?” Niall shook his head knowing that wasn’t why Louis looked oddly familiar.

“No, that’s not it. It’ll come to me, I’m sure. I’ll leave you to sleep H, you look knackered.” He leant over to pat Harry’s shoulder, closing the door quietly with a click as Harry stood up, stripping himself of his clothes, sliding into bed in just his boxers, grabbing his phone from the side. He grinned as he saw he already had a message from Louis. Harry hurried to tap out a reply, wanting to make Louis got it before he fell asleep, Harry’s own eyelids feeling heavy now, too.

Harry was just falling asleep when his phone pinged again, and he couldn’t resist reading it, his eyes straining at the bright screen in the darkness of his room.

Harry blinked, reading the message twice, letting it sink in. He didn’t know how to reply so he didn’t, instead closing his eyes, letting sleep wash over him, a happy and content feeling sending him into the deepest sleep he’d had in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always gratefully received! We hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> [Rebloggable tumblr fic post here](https://chloehl10.tumblr.com/post/173360292321/lucky-ones-by-lovelarry10-and-andthetreewashappy) if you enjoyed it and wish to share!


	4. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finds out the truth, and Louis is forced to confess all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title: Dreams by The Cranberries

_And now I tell you openly_  
_You have my heart so don't hurt me_  
_You're what I couldn't find_  
_A totally amazing mind_  
_So understanding and so kind_  
_You're everything to me_

November saw a change in the weather for the worse sadly, but for Louis and Harry things were only getting better. Louis came to see Harry most days when he worked in the bakery, and was more frequently picking him to and from lectures too, and Harry was quite enjoying the attention. He quite often garnered stares when he got in and out of Louis’ car on campus, and although he constantly told people who asked that Louis was just his ‘good friend’, he knew their friendship had gone beyond that. 

They’d been kissing a lot more too, the pair often making out in Louis’ car when he drove them around, particularly when they said goodnight outside Harry’s dorm building. Harry found himself often craving more from Louis, hands starting to roam over Louis’ chest as they kissed but Louis kept pulling back, letting it go no further than that, despite the fact he was clearly wanting more from Harry, too. Harry felt slightly frustrated, and was wanking to thoughts of Louis more often than was probably healthy but he couldn’t help it. Louis was gorgeous, he kissed like a dream, and those kisses did  _ things _ to him.

Just over a week and a half after their last date, Harry was snowed under with coursework. He had an exam in a week or so and a horrible paper due at the end of the week. He’d had no time to spend with Louis and had had to cancel a dinner date tonight to attend a study group at the library. He felt bad for doing it but Louis told him it was fine, that school work had to come first and wished him luck. Harry had stumbled from the bakery to the library, heavy rucksack hanging from his shoulder, surely the cause of the bad back Harry had had lately. He’d met the group of eight or nine other students, sitting down and discussing ideas with them. The peace and quiet of the library afforded them time to work and get on with things far better than their less-than-peaceful dorm rooms.

“Harry, have you got anything for the third question?” Aimee, one of the group asked across. Harry flicked through his bundle of papers, pulling one out and slid it across, Aimee smiling at him in gratitude. 

“Hope you can understand my scrawl,” he chuckled, still flicking through another book, trying to find something he could quote for this essay. The sound of the library door caught his attention then, but he carried on working, wanting to get it done and get home so he could call Louis. He’d missed seeing him today and enjoyed their late night chats. Harry had fallen asleep on the phone a few times which made him feel embarrassed but Louis had told him he liked it, that he whispered goodnight each time before he hung up.

Harry noticed everyone starting to look up, and he felt the presence of a person behind him. He dropped his pen on the wooden table, turning around and smiling as he saw the man stood there. 

“Lou, what are you doing here?” He stood up quickly, hugging him tightly, bodies pressed together. He noticed the stares of everyone around the table, and knew he was going to be asked questions he wasn’t sure how to answer. He looked back at Louis then, smiling as Louis handed over a steaming hot cup of tea, and something in a paper bag.

“Sustenance, my love,” Louis spoke softly, pressing a quick kiss to Harry’s cheek. “Got a chocolate muffin, thought the sugar hit would get you through til you’re done here.” Harry put the cup and bag on the table, and hugged him again, resting his head on Louis’ shoulder, despite the fact he had to stoop to do so. 

“Erm, Haz, who’s this?” Billy, another one of the group said, clearly nominating himself as group spokesperson. Harry bit his lip before he answered.

“This is Louis, he’s my, um-”

“I’m his boyfriend, nice to meet you all,” Louis cut in, taking Harry’s hand in his, lacing their fingers together and squeezing gently, transferring some comfort to Harry. Harry’s heart was racing now at the term Louis had used. He’d felt like Louis was his boyfriend for a while now, since they’d gone out to dinner and he’d sucked him off, but he hadn’t felt brave enough to have that conversation. Luckily though, Louis seemed happy to step in and take the lead, something Harry felt grateful for.

Harry turned to him, giving him a smile, a blush spreading across his cheeks. “Yeah, he’s my boyfriend,” he repeated shyly, dragging Louis away to the side, keen to find out what he was up to.

“You didn’t have to come down here Lou, I know it’s late and you’ve probably had a busy day…” He trailed off as Louis smiled and shook his head slightly at him.

“Never too busy to look after you love,” he said, stroking a hand up and down Harry’s arm. “How much longer are you here for? Want a lift home?”

“Um, about half an hour I think? You don’t have to hang around though, I don’t mind the walk-”

“Harry, stop. I offered, okay? It’s cold out, your bag probably weighs a ton as usual, and I’d like to make sure you’re home safe. It’s my job as your boyfriend, you know,” he said with a wink, chuckling at Harry’s grin at the use of the term boyfriend again. Harry bent over and quickly pressed a kiss to Louis’ soft lips.

“Thanks Lou, I’ll be out in about half hour then? Gonna wait in the car?” Louis nodded and sloped off, leaving Harry to his studies, and an inevitable barrage of questions about his hot older boyfriend, ones he was now more than happy to answer, proud to admit that the man was his, even if he still couldn’t work out exactly how he’d bagged someone as amazing as Louis.

Just over half an hour later, Harry was feeling exhausted and ready for bed. He sloped out of the library, glancing around to see if he could spot the Audi, but before he could move, he heard the roar of an engine, and before he knew it, Louis had parked at the kerb in front of him. Harry grinned and pulled the door open, throwing his rucksack onto the floor and climbing in, giving Louis a kiss before putting his belt on and letting Louis drive away.

They chatted easily on the way back to Harry’s dorm, Harry trying to explain what he was writing about, why he was finding this particular essay difficult. Louis had nothing helpful to offer except words of encouragement, trying to reassure Harry that he’d make a success of whatever he did, and that he’d proof-read it if Harry wanted him to. Harry hadn’t let him read any of his school work yet, but he thought that maybe that should change now Louis was officially his boyfriend.

They pulled up to Harry’s dorm, and he got out of the car, grabbing the bag with him, and leant back down into the car. “Come up, Lou?” he asked, and smiled as Louis nodded and climbed out behind him, taking Harry’s bag and his hand and walking them up the dorm. Harry let them both into his room, watching Louis make himself comfortable on his bed. There was a knock at Harry’s door, and he paused, knowing it was probably Niall, and wondered if he should answer it.

“You can let your friend in love,” Louis said softly. Harry took a breath and nodded, pulling the door open.

“Hello, lover. How are you this fine-” Niall stopped dead when he saw Louis reclining on Harry’s bed, hands behind his head. “Shit, sorry H, didn’t realise you had company.”

“S’ok Ni, um, I’d like you to meet my boyfriend Louis. Louis, this is my best mate and lover apparently, Niall.” Louis laughed at that and stood up, taking Niall’s hand and shaking it. 

“Nice to meet you, Niall. Harry talks about you a lot, nice to put a face to the name,” he said, Niall still raising his eyebrows at Harry from the boyfriend comment.

“Okay, well I’ll leave you to it, sorry to interrupt again. Have a good evening, catch you tomorrow, Haz?” Niall called as he headed for the door, waving at the pair before closing it behind him, Louis flopping back onto the bed again.

“Oh my god, I’m sorry about him,” Harry began, laughing under his breath. “He’s crazy but I love him to bits. He keeps me sane while I’m here you know.” Louis nodded again, patting the mattress in front of his body.

“I’m glad you have someone like that Haz, but don’t forget you have me, too, now you know,” he teased. “Now come and give me cuddles.” Harry leapt forward, kicking off his boots and laid down in front of Louis, resting his head on Louis’ bicep, curling into the smaller man’s body, letting himself relax and be hugged. They stayed there for a while, until Harry felt himself begin to drift off. He decided to be brave again and lifted his head slightly, glancing at Louis whose face was lit by the slither of moonlight shining in through the gap in the curtains. 

“Stay tonight, Lou? Just want you to hold me all night, please?” Louis bit his lip and suddenly stood up. Harry’s heart started to beat faster, thinking he’d made a horrible mistake. But instead, Louis stepped over to the door and turned the lock, a metallic clunk telling them both it was locked. He slipped off his blazer and hung it on the hook on the back of the door.

“Anything for you, love,” he said, softly, working at the buttons of his shirt. Harry bit his lip. They hadn’t taken their clothes off in front of each other before and he felt nervous. Louis shucked the shirt off his arms, and Harry gasped as his many tattoos were suddenly revealed. Harry knew he had a few small ones on his arms, but wasn’t prepared for the ones littering his upper arms and collarbones. Louis kept looking at him, so Harry decided to reciprocate, pulling his own jumper and t-shirt off over his head, leaving him topless. Louis slid out of his jeans then too, quickly followed by Harry, and then they were just in their underwear. They took a second to admire each other’s bodies before Louis stepped back over to the single bed, rolling against the wall, arm splayed out for Harry to come into.

“I didn’t know you were so inked,” Harry whispered into Louis’ ear as he rolled himself over into Louis’ waiting arms. He pressed a quick kiss to the ‘78’ tattoo on his chest, feeling Louis gasp as he did so, the contact of Louis’ warm skin almost too much for Harry straight away. He was encouraged and lifted Louis’ right arm over, pressing more kisses into the small, crazy looking tattoos there. Harry knew when he was more awake he was going to ask about their meaning but at that moment, he just wanted to kiss each one of them, run his tongue over them. So he did.

He started at the small ones littering his wrist and forearm, a skateboarder, noughts and crosses board, a paper plane, tea cup and more, before rising up to kiss the large stag head on his bicep, sucking lightly at the skin, Louis moaning at the touch. Then Harry started to feel brazen, and rolled every so slightly so his stomach was pressed against Louis’ slim hip, and he licked right across Louis’ ‘It Is What It Is’ tattoo over his collarbones. Louis openly groaned at that, throwing his head back, Harry relishing the taste of Louis’ skin on his tongue, feeling himself respond to it in his boxers.

He sucked a light love bite into the skin there, kissing the 78 tattoo again, before cheekily flicking his tongue over Louis’ nipple. He moved down the left arm then, licking the skull and crossbones tattoo, and finally the playing cards suits wrapped around his wrist. He gazed up at Louis’ eyes, noticing his red cheeks and swollen lip from where he’d been biting them, trying desperately to keep control. Harry pushed himself up then, kissing Louis’ lips softly at first, then deepening it with his tongue, sighing as Louis flicked at his tongue, sucking softly on his lips.

“Mmmm. Stop, love,” Louis said, shifting his body back slightly, making Harry groan in frustration. “I want you, I really do, but not now, we’re both tired. Sleep in my arms?” Harry nodded and flipped over, pressing his back to Louis, smiling as his arms wrapped around his waist, holding their bodies together tightly, Harry willing his erection to go down as sleep overtook them.

*****

The next morning, Harry woke up to a very warm body pressed against him, lined up from the top of his chest right down to their legs which were tangled together too. He could feel his body reacting to Louis’ being against him, and he bit his lip, wondering what he could do about it. He didn’t want to risk waking Louis up just yet, but couldn’t ignore the throb between his legs, begging for friction. He couldn’t help it as his hips shifted forwards slightly, moaning lowly as his hard cock rubbed against Louis’ butt, the first time he’d had any contact like that with Louis’ body. He brought a hand up, resting it on Louis’ hip to help him rock himself back and forth, allowing the friction to bring him to full hardness.

Louis started to stir at the motion, laying still for a moment to check he was right in thinking that Harry was blatantly grinding on him. He had a little issue of his own in his boxers, and while he knew he didn’t want to have sex with Harry just yet, not like this, he couldn’t ignore the desire bubbling in his stomach at Harry’s boldness, his obvious desire for Louis and his body, so unlike the Harry everyone saw. 

He pushed back as Harry rolled his hips against him, and felt Harry still as he realised Louis was awake. Louis decided to put Harry out of his misery and rolled over, sliding a thigh between Harry’s own, resting it against Harry’s erection, pressing forwards slightly as he moved in for a kiss. Harry closed his eyes and opened his mouth for Louis, the pair kissing and rocking against each other, enjoying the sensation of their morning grinding, both full of desire for each other. Louis took a breath and slid his hands around to Harry’s back, sliding them quickly inside Harry’s boxers, touching the soft skin of his ass before he could change his mind. Harry bucked forward at that, both men moaning with pleasure as their cocks brushed harder this time. Louis started to push the material down over Harry’s cheeks until they were down his thighs, and Harry quickly kicked them off, leaving himself bare under the covers, heart pounding at his sudden nudity. 

Harry decided to help Louis out of his boxers too and felt Louis lift his hip off the bed slightly to aid Harry in removing them, leaving both men naked together for the first time. Louis’ heart was racing too, he felt there was something special about this, the way they were giving themselves to each other like this for the first time, yet it was completely filthy too, both completely desperate to get off by now. Louis nudged forwards again, hands roaming over Harry’s ass, up his hips and waist as they continued to kiss, grinding their bare cocks against each other.

It was getting warm under the duvet, both men starting to sweat with their rough movements so Harry pushed the duvet down, using his feet to push it off the bed, leaving them bare and exposed to each other. Harry’s eyes darted down, taking in Louis’ nudity, and he couldn’t help grinding harder, turned on by Louis’ curvy form. At Harry’s obvious reaction to him, part of Louis wanted to take charge then, and he rolled Harry backwards slightly, positioning his body so he was slightly on top of Harry, grinding down hard, and gasped himself as Harry’s hand came around to grab his cheeks, pushing him down even harder, the friction almost unbearable. Their bodies bucked together, frantic in their movements, their kisses sloppy but passionate as they chased their release. 

Harry let go first, crying out as he spilt over Louis’ erection, grasping at Louis’ skin as he came down from his high. At the sight of Harry’s orgasm and pleasure, Louis followed with his own release, pushing his hips down into Harry’s, making sure his come coated Harry entirely, cock gliding over Harry’s now wet skin. Harry started to whimper as Louis didn’t slow down his movements, feeling slightly over sensitive now, so Louis pulled away, pressing a final kiss onto Harry’s lips. He sat up quickly, and shocked Harry by bending down and running his tongue through the pool of come on Harry’s belly, smirking as he brought it into his mouth and swallowed it down.

He collapsed onto the bed next to his boyfriend then, both breathing heavily. He turned his head to look at Harry, both men grinning at each now, Harry reaching for Louis’ hand. 

“Wow,” Louis breathed out through a chuckle. “That was good, love. Wouldn’t say no to waking up like that again.” Harry smirked over to him, trailing his fingers through the hair on Louis’ chest, enjoying the feel of it between his fingertips. 

“Me too Lou,” he said quietly, unembarrassed by their nudity as he laid a leg over Louis’, wanting to stay close. “I hate to say this but I have an early lecture so I gotta make a move soon. Wish I could stay in bed with you all day.” He pouted then, making Louis laugh, nudging him with his elbow.

“Better put some clothes on then Harold, that’s for my eyes only,” he said with a wink, rolling his eyes openly down Harry’s body in appreciation. Harry raised his eyebrows back, sitting up reluctantly, and leant down to kiss Louis before he stood up, stretching in the middle of the room, Louis admiring his toned back, the tattoos down the back of his upper arms. 

“Perv,” Harry teased as he felt Louis’ eyes on him, reaching for some boxers. Harry couldn’t help but feel it had been the perfect morning. Waking up to Louis in his arms had felt wonderful and hoped it could happen again soon. Louis might have only been in his life a few months but there was just something about him that made Harry want to keep him around sure there was much more fun to be had with Louis Tomlinson yet.

*****

The next few days passed by in a blur. Harry handed in his paper to his professor after having had Louis proof-read it for him at three in the morning. Harry had felt bad for waking his boyfriend up but Louis had been insistent, the pair FaceTiming as he read it. Louis helped point out the odd mistakes, but generally made Harry feel good about his work, before watching Harry fall asleep in front of him. He’d also been revising for the exam he had taken that morning and was pleased to be finally free of that pressure, at least for the next few weeks.

When he’d arrived at the bakery for work, he’d received a rather strange text from Niall, and it had bothered him for the next few hours, causing him to make mistakes in customer’s orders he usually wouldn’t. Niall had asked to see him before Harry went to Louis’ that evening, saying it was serious, and that he really needed see him. Harry had replied saying of course, but now he was panicking. Harry had hurried back to the dorms afterwards, knocking on Niall’s door before he even made it into his own room. His heart plummeted at Niall’s serious expression as he opened the door, walking away and sitting cross-legged on his bed, Harry sitting opposite him.

“Niall, are you in trouble? Do you need me to do something to help? Whatever it is, we can sort it together-” Harry began speaking quickly, wanting to reassure Niall everything was okay but stopped when he saw Niall shaking his head, resting a hand on Harry’s knee.

“Haz, no. I’m fine. It’s not that. But I do have something to tell you. And if I’m honest H, I don’t know how you’re gonna take it. But if I don’t tell you, I’m a shit friend, and I don’t want you to hear it from anyone but me.”

“Niall, I’m getting worried now. What is it? Tell me.”

Niall took in a deep breath. “Harry, I’ve figured out why I recognised Louis that day. You know I told you I thought he looked familiar?” Harry nodded, willing Niall to continue. “It took me a while, but I finally realised.” He pulled out his phone then, opening his Safari app before passing it over to Harry with a worried expression.

Harry glanced down at the screen, wondering why Niall had a picture of his boyfriend on his screen. “Erm, why do you have a picture of Lou?”

“Harry, it’s not mine. It’s on BBC Sports’ website. Louis is, erm, no easy way to say this, H. He’s the owner of West Manchester Football Club. He’s well known in the footie circuit, that’s how I knew him. He’s rich Harry, like seriously rich.” Harry didn’t move. He couldn’t believe what Niall was telling him. He stood quickly, pulling his bag off the floor and heading for the door. Niall made to follow him, but Harry spun round, holding up a hand to his friend.

“Just let me go Ni, I’ll come round later. I need to sort this out in my head,” he said softly, a broken expression on his face. He hurried into his room, pulling open his ancient computer and googling Louis, something he never thought he’d have to do. He spent the next hour raking through articles, some grainy paparazzi shots of Louis boarding what looked like a private jet of some description, on a yacht in the Mediterranean, and suited and booted at a club signing. It seemed like Niall was right, but that meant Louis had been making some serious omissions whenever they’d spoken about their lives.

Harry went back to Niall’s room, not bothering to knock as he barged in, sitting heavily down on the edge of the bed, Niall turning slowly around and eyeing his best friend.

“Shit, Niall. What the actual fuck is going on? Louis’ a fucking millionaire. He never said. I mean, I guess that explains the car, the scarf, the book and shit. But fuck, what do I say? Do I tell him I know? I mean, I don’t-” His head fell into his hands then, rubbing harshly at his face, wanting to cry but scream at the same time. Niall came over and sat next to Harry, rubbing his back.

“You didn’t know, H? He hasn’t, like, taken advantage of you or anything, right?”

“Did I know I was sucking a millionaire’s cock, Niall? No, I fucking didn’t. Isn’t that fucking obvious? Louis’ not like that anyway, wouldn’t take advantage. I honestly had no idea, just thought he had a well paid job or something. I have to talk to him about this, don’t I?”

Niall nodded reluctantly, hating seeing his friend like this. “I think so, H. You need answers. But don’t hate him just yet, give him a chance, let him explain yeah? Maybe there’s a decent reason he hasn’t told you. I mean, he hasn’t lied has he? He just didn’t tell you everything.” Harry laid down on Niall’s bed then, curling up on his side.

“Can I stay here tonight, Ni? Don’t wanna be on my own. Lou is picking me up for my lecture tomorrow, but I’m gonna talk to him after.” Niall pulled a woollen blanket up over Harry then, flicking off the main light, only the light from his laptop kept the room from being pitch black. As he started to let sleep come, Harry heard his phone pinging from where he’d left it on Niall’s desk so he wasn’t tempted to touch it but ignored it, knowing the messages were probably just from Louis, but he couldn’t face them right now. He tossed and turned until he felt Niall climb into bed behind him, and only when Niall’s arm wrapped over his waist did sleep finally come.

*****

Louis had picked Harry up that morning, and Harry tried to keep things as normal as possible, but felt like he’d failed. He’d been quite quiet, pretending he had a headache to pass off his strange mood. Louis had just been sympathetic, promising to return in a few hours to pick him up, and had pulled away, leaving a confused Harry on the pavement, wondering what the hell he was going to do.

Harry hadn’t done well through the lecture. He’d been in a daze, had taken notes that were completely indecipherable, and pretty much stayed in a fog until he got out of the building, the cold air of November hitting him harshly. He glanced around until he saw Louis’ Audi, and part of him wished he could slink back inside, that he didn’t have to confront Louis about this. He wanted answers, yes, but he always wanted to pretend he didn’t know, wanted to let him and Louis go back to the normal that they’d created between them. Everything had been too perfect, and now Harry was about to bring their house of cards tumbling down.

Reluctantly, he started to walk over to Louis’ car, and slid into the passenger seat, still quiet. Louis turned to look at Harry as he clipped his seat belt in, a concerned expression now crossing his face. Harry gulped, willing the tears he could feel prickling to stay back.

“Haz, babe, what’s wrong? Are you still feeling poorly? Maybe I should just take -”

“Louis, stop. Just stop. We need to talk.” The words tumbled from Harry’s mouth before he could stop them, and he watched as Louis’ mouth snapped shut, nodding quickly to signal that he was okay with that. Harry took his seatbelt off again and swivelled his body until they were looking at each other, and he took a deep, steadying breath. He hoped to God this wouldn’t be the last time he was in Louis’ car, the last time they’d be together but he needed the truth from Louis, and he couldn’t wait any more.

“Lou, I found out something last night. About you. And I need you to tell me the truth, because I can’t go on until I know. It’s been eating me up all day.”

Louis looked pale now, and was swallowing rapidly, his own heart pounding. “Whatever it is Harry, tell me. I’ll be honest, I promise.” Harry couldn’t help the slight scoff that escaped at that, and he didn’t miss the look of hurt that flashed across Louis’ face.

“Niall told me you’re the owner of a football club. That you’re, like, really rich or something. I googled you, Louis. How do you think I felt to find out who you really are, to see your photo on the BBC, on the Daily Mail? I don’t get why you just didn’t tell me. Am I a bad person, did you think you couldn’t trust me? I just, I don’t know what to think Lou, I don’t-”

“Fuck,” Louis said softly under his breath, running a shaky hand through his hair, the other reaching over to grab Harry’s. Harry almost pulled away but didn’t, letting Louis hold on to him. “Shit, Harry, I never meant for you to find out this way. I promise I was going to tell you. Look, I don’t want to do this in some shitty car park at your Uni, will you come home with me? Give me a chance to explain?” 

Harry gave the slightest of nods and refastened his seat belt, letting Louis drive him away to an unknown destination, scared of what answers he would find at the end of their journey.

Louis pulled up to a set of wrought iron gates, and opened the window to punch in a code on a small keypad. The gates clunked into life, and Harry’s jaw dropped as Louis drove slowly up a winding driveway, what could only be described as a mansion appearing before his eyes.

“Where the fuck are we, Lou? What is this?” he asked, confused. His head swung to look at Louis, holding his breath as he noticed the blush spread over Louis’ cheeks.

“Um, this is my home?” It came out as a question rather than a statement, but he was scared, scared this would be too much for his Harry, that this would scare him off before he’d even had a chance to explain. “I live here, Harry. I’ve wanted to bring you here so many times, but I knew I couldn’t until we’d talked. But you know now so come in, let’s go and have a cuppa and talk.” Louis pulled up outside a large wooden front door and got out the car, Harry trailing behind him, eyes flying everywhere as he tried to take in his opulent surroundings.

Louis unlocked the door and pushed it open, letting Harry step into the hallway first. He couldn’t quite believe what he was seeing - the large staircase, the glass chandelier hanging from the ceiling, the artwork hung from the walls. Harry felt like he was in a dream, that this couldn’t be happening to him. He hurried to kick off his shoes, not wanting to dirty the shiny tiled floor and followed Louis as he headed off down a small corridor. They walked into a sitting room, and Louis sunk down into one of the huge couches, curling his legs up underneath him.

Harry stood in the doorway for a moment, dazed, unable to believe that this was Louis’ home. Despite its size, it did feel homey, lived in. Harry’s eyes took in the multitude of pictures littering the surfaces, undoubtedly of Louis’ own family, lots of smiling children grinning out from the picture frames. Harry sloped over to Louis, and sat at the opposite end of the sofa, cross-legged himself. He bit his lip, waiting for Louis to start talking, to explain all of this.

Louis took a deep breath and released it slowly, his gaze not leaving Harry’s. Their eyes locked for a moment, and Louis knew he couldn’t lose this boy, he’d already fallen hard and fast for him, and he wasn’t ready to let him go just yet. He had to be honest, but he prayed whatever he said didn’t push Harry away, that by some grace of God he’d understand why Louis had kept this to himself for so long.

“Okay, just let me talk, Haz, yeah? He paused while Harry nodded, sitting back and grabbing a cushion that he clutched to his tummy, knuckles white with the tightness of his grasp.

“So. When I was a kid, my grandad died, I was about seven or so. I didn’t know him well, he was my real dad’s dad, but because he left when I was only a baby, I didn’t have anything to do with him. My mum didn’t know, but he left me something in his will. It turned out to be a footie team, but it was all held in trust until I was 18. No one knew anything about it until I turned 18, and I got a strange letter from this solicitor I’d never heard of. I took Mum with me to this meeting, and it all came out. Now, when Grandad invested in it and bought the team, it wasn’t the team everyone knows today. It was a small league team, they did fairly well but weren’t hugely famous or successful. Somehow though, the people who looked after it while I was growing up made some good choices, some sensible investments, and it went crazy.” He paused, making sure Harry was listening, and was relieved to see he was so he continued.

“At this meeting, they explained the team was now in the Premier League, that it had become a massive success, a business in its own right, and that I now had all sort of rights over it, including a bank account that had been accumulating since the team became more successful. Harry, when I found out exactly what had happened and how much I was suddenly worth, I felt sick. I hadn’t asked for this, I didn’t exactly want it but it was mine, and I had to deal with it.”

“I went away for a while, went to stay with my Nan and Grandad while I got my head around it and what the fuck I was going to do. I thought about selling the team, getting rid of it and going back to just being me, living my life. Then I had a chat with my Mum and she made me realise what good I could do with that kind of money. So I had a meeting with the board and told them I didn’t want much to do with the club, that I was happy for them to keep making decisions and leading things as they had been. It was that way for a while, until I actually grew up and realised that maybe I could do something good here, that I could be useful. I spent a year learning the ropes, and now I enjoy what I do, I enjoy learning about the business side of it, and watching the club get more successful. I’m lucky that I can work from home a lot, but I like putting in appearances at club events and signings too, it’s nice getting dressed up and representing my club sometimes.”

“I’ve tied a lot of my money up in investments, and my proudest achievement is Snowdrop Forest, a charity I set up that helps parents of seriously ill children, helps send them on trips and stuff, creating memories for them. That’s the sort of thing I live for Harry, not the champagne lifestyle you probably think I indulge in.” He stopped again then, watching as Harry scooted closer, and took Louis’ shaking hand in his, gently rubbing his thumb of Louis’ soft skin.

“Why didn’t you tell me, Lou? Did you think I’d judge you or something? Because I thought you knew me, thought you knew that I’m not like that…”

“Having money changes things, Harry, changes how people look at you, how they treat you. You liked me for me when we met. You clearly had no idea who I was and I liked that. I liked that you didn’t care I was rich, you just liked me for who I was, you kissed me, not Louis Tomlinson, owner of WMFC. You didn’t get into bed with me expecting anything, you just wanted me. Too many times I’ve had my heart broken because I thought someone liked me for who I was, but I was wrong, they just wanted me for what I could do for them. You can’t know how that feels, and the longer I held back from telling you, the harder it got.” He let out a shaky breath then, biting his lip, waiting for Harry to just get up and walk out, no more than he deserved.

“Lou, come here.” Harry shocked Louis then by pulling him into a hug, letting Louis cry onto his shoulder, rubbing a firm hand up his back. When he felt Louis start to calm, he pulled away but took his hands instead. “You know this changes nothing for me right? You’re still you, the Lou that I enjoy spending time with, the Lou that supports me through the late nights of studying, the Lou that picks me up so I don’t have to walk in the dark with a heavy bag. I don’t care if you’ve got a pound or a million pounds in the bank Lou, promise. I like you for who you are, not what you can buy me or what’s in your bank account.”

Louis chuckled lowly at that, unable to believe someone as pure and wonderful as Harry was saying these words to him. “You don’t know how much that means to me Harry, but I gotta be honest love, it’s more than a million pounds.”

“Okay, whatever, ten million then,” Harry laughed, enjoying the fact Louis was now smiling.

“Try five hundred million.”

Harry paused before throwing his head back and laughing. “Shit, don’t wind me up Louis, I thought you said five hundred million for a minute there!” He laughed aloud again but stopped abruptly when he noticed Louis’ serious face.

“I did. I’m worth five hundred million quid, Harry.” 

“Fuck.” Harry just sat there, jaw dropped, not moving. 

“Harry? You okay?” Louis waved a hand in front of Harry’s face then, bringing him back to reality with a jolt. “Love, you’re scaring me. Say something, please.”

“I’m scaring you?! Are you having a laugh? Louis, you just told me you’re worth five. Hundred. Million. Pounds. I’m just trying to get my head around it. This is crazy, I don’t know- I don’t know what to think. Or say. Other than that I don’t care, I still like you, I want you. Thank you for trusting me with this Lou, I mean it.”

Louis leant forward and hugged him again, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “So, you want a tour of this place then?”

Harry jumped up with a squeal, hauling Louis off the couch. “Thought you’d never ask!”

They spent the next hour exploring Louis’ home, Harry’s jaw dropping with every room that was revealed to him. Louis took him upstairs first, showing off his bedroom and Harry had shrieked and jumped straight onto Louis’ huge bed, smirking as he caught sight of the mirror lined up one wall. Louis laughed as the duvet poofed up around him, watching Harry roll around like a big kid before he leapt back off, dragging Louis around the other rooms by his hand.

Harry had been stunned into silence when Louis had taken him into the pool room, and part of Harry just wanted to strip all his clothes off there and then and dive in. Louis had promised him a swim later on, and Harry couldn’t wait, unable to believe Louis had been hiding this luxury from him for 2 months. 

“Lou, this is... wow. God this is just amazing!” he said, staring at the crystal blue water, the slight smell of chlorine filling the air as he gazed around. He took a seat on one of the sofas at the side of the room, pulling Louis down next to him. “I know I’m acting like a big kid right now, I’m really excited by all of this, but it doesn’t change how I feel about, Lou. I need you to know that, okay? I don’t like you any more or any less because of this. It’s just another part of you, yeah?”

Louis nodded, smiling at the amazing man sat next to him. He couldn’t believe he was lucky enough to meet someone as kind and accepting as Harry. He knew Harry had every right to have walked out, to have left him after he had found out the truth. But he didn’t. He had listened, and allowed Louis a chance to explain, before just accepting it as part of him. 

“There is one room I haven’t shown you yet…” Louis said with a wink, grabbing Harry by the hand again and taking him down a few corridors, eventually coming to a stop in front of another door. “Have a feeling you’re probably going to like this room best of all…” 

“Fuck me!” Harry shouted as he hurried into the kitchen, marvelling at the units, the huge island, the massive ovens that he was already excited to start using.  “Oh my god, Louis, this is amazing! Imagine the things I can cook in here!”

Louis watched as Harry pulled open cupboards and drawers, marvelling at the equipment scattered around, already planning the meals he could cook for Louis, the cakes and treats he could bake. As Harry went past, Louis grabbed his hand and crowded him against the edge of the counter, kissing him deeply as Harry’s hand came up around the back of his neck, quickly deepening the kiss, their tongues tangling together. Louis moved his hips forward slightly, hearing Harry groan at the pressure against his crotch.

Louis slid a hand down, rubbing roughly against Harry’s hardening cock as they continued to kiss. “Shit H, thank you for being okay with this. You don’t know what-” he was stopped by Harry’s lips on his again, tight fingers now pressing into his hips. Harry moaned as the top of the marble counter pressed into his lower back, and felt Louis’ fingers working at the zipper of his jeans. He allowed him to push them down, and panted heavily as he felt Louis’ hand slip inside his boxers, slowly bringing his cock out into the open air of the kitchen.

“Oh my god Lou, shit, you-” his words were swept away as Louis dropped to his knees and took Harry’s cock between his lips, sucking him down in one swoop. Harry’s fingers hurried to tangle in Louis’ soft curls, watching with bitten lips as Louis’ head bobbed against him, the warmth and pressure of Louis’ mouth almost too much already. “Fuck, so good Lou.”

Louis sucked lightly, his tongue tracing around the head as his free hand played with Harry’s balls, rolling them in his hand, enjoying the sounds coming from Harry as he pleasured him. Harry threw his head back as Louis sucked particularly hard, and Louis popped off for a moment, licking the underside of Harry’s now throbbing cock, a trail of pre-come leaking down, and Louis hurried to catch it on his tongue, gazing up at Harry as he swallowed it down. Harry moaned and guided Louis’ head back to his cock, enjoying the rhythm of Louis’ sucks, unable to stop his hips bucking as his orgasm neared.

“Lou, pull off, I’m gonna, god- I’m close, fuck-” Louis didn’t let go, instead pressed Harry’s cock further into his mouth as Harry start to come, swallowing down the warm fluid as Harry moaned lowly, fingers tightly clasping Louis’ hair, the slight burn turning Louis on even more. He came off and licked his lips, coming to his feet again and before he knew it, Harry was shoving Louis’ trousers down and had taken his hard cock in his hand.

Harry moved his hand quickly, Louis’ cock now slightly wet from the pre-come that had dribbled out thanks to the blow-job he’d given Harry, turning on Louis on more than he’d cared to admit. It had been the first time he’d had a chance to get his mouth on Harry, and already he wanted more. Harry kissed him deeply as he wanked him slowly, then quickly, thumbing over the head, enjoying the moans Louis let out as Harry grasped his hard cock in his hand. It only took a few more strokes before Louis was coming over Harry’s hand, almost shouting Harry’s name over and over, the noise echoing around the kitchen.

“Shit H, so good, you’re too good at that-” he leant in, kissing Harry's neck before sucking a love bite there, wincing as Harry carefully put his cock back into his underwear, Louis just kicking off his trousers and leaving them in a heap on the floor. “Hungry, love?” he asked, heading for a drawer stuffed full of takeaway menus. 

“Worked up an appetite, so yeah…” Harry said with a wink, hopping up next to Louis on the island as they chose which meal they wanted to share.

*****

Later that evening, Harry still hadn’t gone home and they were curled up together on the huge sofa under a soft cashmere blanket. The TV was playing softly but neither man was paying any attention to it, instead enjoying the cuddle and occasional kisses they were sharing. 

“Want to stay tonight?” Louis whispered into Harry’s ear, feeling Harry nod against his shoulder, cuddling in. Harry was nearly asleep by now so Louis scooted them around and picked Harry up bridal style, not even stumbling under Harry’s bigger form. He carried him up the stairs and laid him slowly on his bed, stripping off his clothes and tucking him under the huge duvet. He stood back for a second, taking off his own clothes and laying them on the armchair in the corner of the room before admiring the sight of Harry in his bed. He liked it, more than he cared to admit, and as he climbed into bed, he kissed Harry’s lips softly, and pulled his body closer, wrapping himself around Harry’s bare form.

As Louis fell asleep, he couldn’t help but think that things had gone too well. Harry had been upset and hurt, but had accepted Louis’ reasons for not telling easily, promising that his feelings hadn’t or wouldn’t change because of the truths he had told him. If he had heard those promises from anyone else, Louis wouldn’t believe them. But there was something so innocent and trusting about Harry and he had a good feeling that nothing was going to change between them, that Harry wouldn’t let Louis’ fortune alter their relationship. With a soft kiss to Harry’s head, Louis closed his eyes, content with his man in his arms and in his bed, right where he belonged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you as always for reading!


	5. Can't Keep It In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry sees a glimpse of Louis at work, and Louis makes a big gesture..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title: Can't Keep It In by Cat Stevens

_Oh, I can't keep it in_  
_I've gotta let it out_  
_I've got to show the world, world's got to see_  
_See all the love, love that's in me_

It had been a few weeks since Harry had found out the truth about Louis, and luckily enough, their relationship had gone from strength to strength. Since the first night they’d spent together in Louis’ house, Harry had found himself staying there more often than not. Louis continued to pick him up from lectures and the bakery as often as he could, and Harry was used to the attention he was getting from his fellow students now, often smirking at them as he climbed in the Audi, kissing Louis openly on the lips in front of everyone. 

Louis loved how Harry didn’t want to hide their relationship now he was more confident with him. They often walked around the shops together late in the evening, filling the shopping trolley with junk and treats, giggling and holding hands as they did so. They went to town together, Harry letting Louis buy him the odd thing here and there but on the whole, it was like nothing had changed. And that was all Louis had ever wanted.

Harry had another term paper due soon, one which was important, and he’d spent a few late nights at Louis’ kitchen island, books and papers spread everywhere while he studied, Louis trying to catch him before he fell asleep there, not wanting him to fall off onto the hard floor. He’d persuaded Harry to bed at gone 2am that morning, and had spent an extra hour reading over his paper for him, determined that Harry would ace it, as he had everything else he had done so far. Louis woke him that morning with breakfast in bed, toast, eggs and orange juice on a tray, and Harry had devoured it eagerly.

“Mmm, Lou, this is so good, just what I need before I go and give this damn paper in.” Harry swallowed the last couple of pieces of scrambled egg on his plate, and drank the last of the orange juice, leaning over to give Louis a kiss before he hopped out of bed, pulling his clothes on. “You okay to still give me a lift to campus, love?” he asked, watching Louis in amusement as he caught him staring as he got himself dressed.

“Course babe,” Louis called as Harry headed into the bathroom, trying to tame his curls but giving up and reaching for one of the scarves that had made their way over to Louis’ since he’d started staying over more often. He wandered downstairs, packing his bag with yet more books, and a freshly printed copy of the paper he’d spent days writing. He grinned as he looked down at the blue plastic folder Louis had put it in, feeling something fill his belly at the kindness of his boyfriend, and how caring and loving he continued to be towards him.

Louis later pulled up outside the campus, leaning over the centre console to kiss Harry softly before watching him climb out. He slid the window down as he watched Harry wrap the black woollen scarf Louis had got him the other day around his neck, trying to protect himself from the bitterly cold wind that had been present for the past few days. “Good luck babe, I’ll pick you  up later from the bakery, yeah?”

Harry nodded. “Thanks Lou, have a good day, see you later. I’ll text you if I have to work late or anything, if I do I’ll walk home or back to the dorm or whatever.”

“Nope,” Louis said, popping the ‘p’ of the word with a grin. “Whatever happens, just text me and I’ll be there. See ya, love,” he called as he pulled the window up and drove away, tooting the horn as Harry waved madly at the vehicle until it became just a speck in the distance. 

“Haz!” Harry spun around as  he heard Niall call, jogging over to his friend and giving him a big cuddle. “You been staying at Lou’s again?” he asked, missing his best friend since he hadn’t been around the dorms for a consecutive week now. “Having fun, are we?”

Harry just laughed at his blatant fishing, and walked alongside his friend towards the English building. “Yes, we are thanks, Niall, Lou’s a lot of fun to be around, and his bed is super comfy,” he couldn’t resist adding with a wink. He was a little frustrated at the fact they still hadn’t had sex yet, despite sharing a bed together most nights. Harry had tried to initiate it several times, but Louis had always rebuffed him. They had done a lot of sexual things, blowjobs, handjobs, Louis had even fingered Harry the other night while he sucked him off which was pretty mind-blowing, but still, Harry wanted Louis in every way, and he was hoping it would be sooner rather than later. It wasn’t even necessarily the sex he craved, it was the intimacy with Louis, connecting with him that way was what he truly wanted.

“Miss our chats, you know, H” Niall said as Harry stopped outside his classroom door. “Quiet without you around, barging in when you feel like it, and bringing me bakery treats.”

“I see how it is, you just miss the free cake,” Harry laughed. “No, seriously, I’ll stay back at the dorms tomorrow night yeah? We’ll have a movie night or something, just you and me. I miss you too, you know.” He hugged Niall quickly as they said goodbye, Harry hurrying into the classroom as he noticed nearly everyone else was seated, and slid his phone out of his pocket where it was vibrating.

Harry smiled to himself as he put the phone away as his professor started to talk, looking forward to cooking the recipe he’d found online and had given Louis the shopping list for. He’d had a lot of fun in that kitchen since he’d starting staying over, and Louis had told him last night he’d never been so well fed, eating absolutely everything Harry served him, regardless of whether or not he thought he’d like it. Harry shook his head quickly, trying to listen in to what the professor was saying. As much as he liked thinking about Louis, he knew he had to pay some attention and picked up his pen and notepad, ready to concentrate fully on the lesson.

*****

Two days later, Harry sprinted up the pavement, flying into Louis’ arms, laughing as Louis stumbled under his weight as he held him tightly, pressing a kiss to his eager lips. 

“God, I missed you,” Harry breathed into his neck, not loosening his grip on Louis’ slight frame at all.

“It’s been like 36 hours Haz, you can’t have missed me that much,” Louis joked, trying to pull back slightly. “You had a good night with Niall?” Louis had understood completely when Harry told him he’d wanted to stay in the dorms last night, wanting some time with the best friend he’d neglected as of late. He had however found his huge bed lonely without Harry’s warm, lanky body beside him, and he didn’t like the feeling of waking up alone, much preferring the feel of Harry’s breath on his neck, their limbs tangled together under the covers.

Louis took his hand as he started the walk down the street back to his car. He’d come to pick Harry up from the bakery, knowing that Harry was awaiting the result of the paper he’d handed in a few days ago. He knew how important the result was to his boyfriend as it carried a large percentage of his final year grade, and he had prepared a fun evening for them both at home, keen to distract Harry until the email came in with the result. 

They drove home together, Louis blasting some of Harry’s favourite songs through the car’s sound system making him smile and sing along. When they arrived back at Louis’, he prepared a feast of fajitas (one of the few things he could cook fairly well), and they watched  _ Love Actually _ , one of Harry’s favourite movies until his phone chimed with the sound indicating the arrival of a new email.

“Shit,” Harry said as he scrambled up out of Louis’ lap, grabbing for the phone on the coffee table in front of them. Louis sat up straighter too, ready to support Harry whatever the result. He watched as Harry opened the email with shaking fingers. “Oh my god Lou, I got 97%! Fuck!” He practically squealed and jumped back into Louis’ lap, wafting the bright phone screen in front of his face, and Louis honestly couldn’t see a thing but couldn’t remove the huge grin from his face.

He hugged Harry back tightly and kissed him hard, wanting to show him how pleased he was for him. “Harry, I am so fucking proud of you! You deserve that babe, you worked so hard. God, my boyfriend is so smart!” Harry laughed at that, embracing Louis, looping his arms around his neck. 

“Wow, shit! I can’t believe it, I mean I know I worked hard for it, but it’s such a relief to know that I’m still on track for a first at the end of all this. YES!” He punched the air then, and pushed Louis back onto the sofa, kissing him deeply, getting caught up in the passion of it. Louis suddenly pushed him off and darted out of the room, running back a few minutes with an expensive looking bottle of champagne. Harry didn’t know a lot about alcohol but he knew a bottle of Dom Perignon was expensive.

“Oh my god Lou, are you serious right now?! That must have cost you like a grand!”

“You’re worth every penny, baby,” he said with a chuckle, popping the cork with a cheer and pouring some into the two flutes he’d bought with him. Harry’s jaw dropped, but he quickly tried to collect himself, desperately trying to act cool with it despite the fact his heart was racing. Louis loved the fact that Harry wasn’t trying to refuse the expensive treat, instead he was embracing it, letting Louis spoil him. He passed one to Harry and then held one up, clearing his throat before beginning his toast. “To my wonderfully brilliant boyfriend Harry, congratulations on your hard-earned 97%, I am very proud of you, love.” He clinked their glasses together and they took a sip, Harry trying to hold back a smile.

“Thank you Lou,” Harry said softly as he swallowed his champagne down, savouring the taste. “Means a lot you’re treating me, that you’re proud of me. You’re the best boyfriend in the world.” 

*****

“Yeah, just leave it there, thank you,” Louis said to the delivery drivers, signing the last few pieces of paperwork. He knew that this gift was rather extravagant but he didn’t care. Harry deserved the world and more, and if by doing this Louis could make his life easier, then he didn’t care what anyone thought. He walked around, inspecting the paint work, making sure it was perfect before he put his final signature down, shaking the hands of the men in front of him, watching them leave down the driveway, the gates clunking into place behind them.

He knew his present was hidden, but he was still nervous of Harry’s reaction to it. He looked at his watch, seeing there was still a few hours left before Harry finished his shift at the bakery. He wasn’t actually due to work today, but when his boss has called him to cover a sick colleague, Harry as usual, couldn’t say no and had Louis drop him off just after nine. Louis was a bit frustrated as Harry was supposed to be here for this, but at least Louis could surprise him later.

A few hours later, he sat outside the bakery in his Audi, watching through the window as Harry served a few more customers, sending him a quick wave when he noticed him in the car. Harry slipped his apron off and headed out the back before coming out, bag back on his shoulder and he headed for Louis’ car, opening the door and getting into the passenger seat, pressing a quick kiss to Louis’ lips as he did so.

“Hey love, good shift?” Louis asked, as he put the car into first gear and pulled away.

“Yeah, busy,” Harry said, retying the bandana around his head, trying once again to tame his useless curls. He’d wanted to have a haircut but Louis had persuaded him not to, telling him he enjoyed running his fingers through them as they watched TV too much for him to get a cut. Harry had laughed at that but agreed, instead making sure he had a bandana or hairband on him at all times, trying to keep it out of his eyes. “You remember Mr. Jenkins?”

Louis nodded, watching the traffic light in front of him turn from red to amber then green, and pulled away, eyes fixed on the road.

“Well, he came in today, said his wife was in hospital. I gave him some stuff for free for her, but he looked so sad, Lou. He said he’d been married to her for like fifty-two years, that she was his world, and he couldn’t go on without her. Made me cry,” Harry sniffed then, feeling emotional at retelling the story to Louis, who grabbed his hand and squeezed lightly.

“He’s lucky to have found a love to last a lifetime Haz, bless him. Most people don’t find that. Would be happy if I could say in fifty years that we were still together, wouldn’t you? I think that’s a really special thing. Poor guy, I hope she’s okay, let me know when you see him again, won’t you?” Harry nodded slightly in his seat, a bit stunned by Louis’ words. Louis wanted to be with him in fifty years time? No one had ever expressed an interest in wanting to be with Harry long term like that and the thought sent a shiver down his spine. Louis went quiet as they got close to his house, and Harry sat back, relaxing in the leather seats.

“Um Haz, when we get out the car I want you to close your eyes, okay? I’ve, um… I’ve got a surprise for you.”

Harry cocked an eyebrow at that, unclipping his seat belt. “Lou, I told you, you don’t need to buy me stuff. It’s you I’m here for, not what you can buy me or whatever.”

“I know H, but you deserve it, and I like to spoil you,” he said, a small smile on his face at Harry’s red cheeks. “Come on then. Remember, close your eyes and I’ll guide you, babe.” Harry complied, standing outside the car with his eyes shut, feeling a bit of an idiot. Louis crowded up behind him, placing a hand over Harry’s eyes, and started to shuffle them forwards. Harry didn’t like the loss of his sight and felt a little out of sorts being led god knows where by Louis, but some part of him trusted Louis deeply. He relaxed slightly into his hold, wondering what on earth Louis could have come up with now. 

He felt Louis turn them a bit and heard the crunch of the gravel under their feet turn into solid concrete, meaning they were heading around the side of the house. They came to a stop and Louis rifled in his pocket for the keys, swallowing hard as the reality of the situation hit him. He really hoped Harry was going to react well.

“Hold your hands out, love,” Louis encouraged, keeping one hand over Harry’s eyes, feeling his eyelashes flutter under his fingers. Harry held out his hands, cupped together and Louis dropped the key into it. Harry felt around, a little puzzled as it wasn’t a traditional key, instead it was a black rectangular fob with a few buttons.

“Lou, I have no idea what this is, what’s going on?” Harry questioned. Louis took a deep breath, shuffled Harry over ever so slightly and removed his hand. Silence filled the air as Harry took in the car in front of him.

“Erm, Lou?” Harry said, as he looked again at the car, and then the fob in his hand. “What’s this?”

“It’s a car, Harry.” Louis said with a small smile on his lips. “It’s your car, I bought it for you. Do you like it?”

“Louis, what the fuck?” Harry said, turning around on his heel and staring at Louis. “You bought me a car? A Range Rover? Really?”

“Yeah Harry, I did. I’m so proud of you, love. I wanted to get you something to say well done and I thought a car would be good, help you get about, maybe help you get home more often?” He bit his lip as he noticed Harry still had a serious expression on his face and wasn’t looking as pleased as he had hoped he would be.

“Louis, fuck, this is too much, I can’t accept this,” he said with a sad expression, trying to pass the key fob back to Louis. “Scarves and books are one thing, but a car? Louis, this is so, so kind but I can’t let you buy me a car.”

Louis curled Harry’s fingers back around the fob, stepping closer then and pressing a quick kiss to Harry’s lips. “Harry, you can accept it, love. I don’t mean this to sound arrogant or whatever, but I can afford it, easily. I wanted to get you something that you’d love, but that would make things easier for you. I told you before Harry, you deserve everything good, and I have the means to treat you, to spoil you. You’re amazing and I just want to make you happy…” he trailed off, feeling for the first time like he’d perhaps done the wrong thing.

“Shit,” Harry breathed out, rubbing his hands over his face. “Louis, this is just so much babe, you get that, right? I mean, amazing yeah, but so, so much. I mean, it’s a fucking Range Rover, Lou…” Louis took the fob again then and opened the car, walking over to the drivers door and pulling it open.

“Your Range Rover, Haz…” Louis said, pushing Harry towards it. “Get in. If you still hate it when you’ve sat in it, then I’ll send it back. But give it a chance. You deserve this and so much more Harry, you deserve the world. I promise you.”

Harry couldn’t stop himself from climbing up and situating himself in the car, raising his hands up and setting them down on the leather wheel. Louis ran around the car and sat down on the passenger seat, watching Harry fiddle with the dials, adjust his seat position, and take in the interior of his new car. “Shit Louis, I can’t believe this, you’re amazing, you know that right?” He started the car with a press of a button, biting back a smile as the engine roared to life. “Fuck, can I drive it Lou?”

Louis chuckled then, nodding. “I’ve paid off the tax and insurance for a year, so yeah, you can drive it, babe.” They both pulled on their seat belts, and Harry put it into gear, carefully spinning it around in the driveway  and headed for the gate. He waited for Louis to hit the fob on his own key ring, making the gates swing open, and he roared out, heading up the private lane down to Louis’ house, enjoying the power, feet working easily on the pedals, hand on the gear stick. Louis quite liked the look of Harry driving a car - he’d always been the one to drive Harry around so far, but seeing Harry so in control was a bit of a turn on.

They drove for an hour, Harry heading for a motorway so he could open the taps on it, while Louis played with the radio, tuning in to Harry’s favourite channel, watching the pure joy in his face as he drove, singing along at the top of his lungs. Eventually, they wound up back at Louis’ house, and Harry drove slowly up the drive again, heading for the garage as Louis instructed. The door lifted open as they approached, and Harry parked carefully next to Louis’ Audi, leaving plenty of space so that he wouldn’t hit the other car as he got out. Harry climbed out and rounded the car, watching Louis climb down carefully, smirking at how his feet dangled before they hit the floor.

“So… you wanna keep it then, love?” Louis questioned, already knowing the answer. Harry nodded with a huge smile, grabbing Louis in a huge hug, bringing him into a sudden but deep kiss. Their tongues tangled, and Harry moved slowly backwards, pushing Louis’ back towards the car, dominating him somewhat with his towering stance, Louis letting him take the lead for a moment. Quickly though, Louis grabbed Harry by the hips and flipped them round, pushing Harry against the passenger door and bringing his hands down to fiddle with the zip of his jeans, pushing them down roughly despite the coldness of the garage.

“Fuck Lou, what’re you doing?” he said breathlessly, watching as Louis grabbed his boxers, forcing them down his thighs too, his rapidly hardening cock springing out into the air. Louis wrapped a hand around it as he kissed Harry, bringing him to full hardness, Harry moaning lowly at the sensation of Louis’ hand on him. Louis slowly sunk to his knees and licked at the tip, Harry breathing in harshly as Louis started to suck slowly, bobbing his head as he held Harry’s cock steady with his other hand. Harry closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the window as Louis’ tongue ran up and down his length before he swallowed him down again.

Louis popped off for a second, staring up at Harry with blown pupils. “Haz, look at me,” he muttered, watching as Harry raked his eyes down, seeing Louis push the heel of his hand against the bulge in his own jeans,  a shocked expression on his face as Louis sucked two of his fingers into his mouth before removing them and taking Harry’s cock back between his lips again. Harry frowned slightly, then bucked his hips as Louis’ now wet hand snuck around the back of his thighs, running over his cheeks, using one hand to part them and rubbing slowly around his entrance. Harry suddenly moved his hands down to grab at Louis’ hair, overwhelmed by the sensation.

Louis slowly pressed the fingertip of his pointer finger in carefully, feeling Harry clench around him, trying to get himself used to the sensation of Louis breaching him for the first time in a while. They’d played at this a few times in bed, and each time it happened, it left Harry wanting more. Soon, Louis’ finger was knuckle deep inside him and he began to move it slightly, Harry whimpering under the movement, wanting Louis to push in another finger, to stretch him and make him feel it. He rocked his hips slowly against Louis’ hand, still trying to focus on the sensation of Louis’ mouth on his cock, as well as the finger in his ass. 

Louis pressed a second finger up against Harry’s rim, waiting for Harry to give him the okay before he pressed it in alongside the first. 

“Please-” Harry mumbled, pushing back slightly to allow his legs to part, giving Louis more room to work, groaning as Louis pushed forward, crooking his fingers as they moved inside him. Louis popped off his cock again as he rocked his fingers back and forth inside Harry’s body, enjoying watching his boyfriend fall apart, leaning on the car to keep him upright. His knees were aching from being on the cold concrete floor but he didn’t want to get up until he had finished Harry off.

He quickly went back to sucking Harry’s cock, letting Harry control the motions of his head slightly with his hands, flicking his tongue around just how he knew Harry liked by now. Harry’s breaths were coming faster, indicating to Louis he was getting close so he sucked harder, moving his fingers in and out faster now, trying to brush against Harry’s prostate, wanting to give him the ultimate pleasure. Harry cried out as he came, spilling hot and heavy into Louis’ mouth, watching with open eyes as he swallowed everything down, feeling Harry’s muscles flutter around his fingers at the same time. He carefully removed his fingers, sliding them out of Harry’s body and he felt Harry’s legs give way under the pleasure of his orgasm, so he stood quickly, wrapping his strong arms around Harry’s waist, supporting his weight. 

Harry’s softening cock was still out in the cold garage, and he moaned as Louis hugged him close, the rough denim of his jeans rubbing against the sensitive skin, Louis hurrying to pull back and tucked Harry away. “Let’s get you in the warm,” he said quietly, leading Harry over to the doorway that led back into the house. They stumbled in, Harry still in a bit of a haze as Louis helped him lay down on the sofa, joining him as he rested his head on Harry’s chest, the thump of his heartbeat lulling him to a peaceful calm.

“Lou, I have no words,” Harry mumbled hoarsely, shuffling so he was looking right into Louis’ eyes. “A car and an orgasm. Could I get any more lucky today?” Louis smirked up at him. “You give amazing head though, you know that right? Don’t know what caused that but wow, it was amazing babe.” He pressed a gentle kiss to Louis’ lips then, wanting to tell him how grateful he was.

“Kinda turned on by how you looked behind the wheel,” Louis admitted, a blush covering his cheeks. “You look good in control of a car like that, that car was made for you babe.” Harry kissed his forehead then.

“Sorry I was a shit about it before, Lou. No one’s ever done anything like that for me, I was just shocked. It’s a lot to take in. I mean, I know you can afford it but still, it’s weird to accept that my boyfriend bought me a car. Most guys are happy when their other half buys them a six pack of beer.” Louis laughed at that, and Harry loved how his eyes were sparkling with happiness. “But seriously. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. I’m never gonna be able to thank you enough for this.”

“You don’t have to, love, it was my pleasure.”

“And mine,” Harry smirked, watching Louis cackle, throwing his head back with it before he leant back in to kiss Harry. “So… can I go take a photo and tell my Mum and Gem? They are not gonna believe this!”

*****

Louis and Harry had had an enjoyable evening after the escapades of the afternoon in Harry’s new car. Harry had insisted on spending the remainder of his free time filling the car’s glove box with his favourite CDs that he insisted he drove all the way back to his dorm to collect, annoyed Niall was out so he couldn’t show off his new toy. He’d also stopped at the shops to buy one of those annoying novelty air fresheners he knew Louis hated, but Louis couldn’t help the fond smile on his face when he saw how happy it made Harry. 

Louis had ordered them take away, not wanting Harry to have to cook and clear up, so they’d chilled with Chinese in front of the TV, watching something trashy while the hours ticked away, until they ended up curled up on the sofa, fire blazing to keep them warm. Eventually, Harry had pulled himself away for a shower, realising he had a shift in the morning and if he wanted to be able to wake up for his alarm, he needed to get to sleep. Louis had locked the doors and closed everything downstairs before heading up to bed, sitting on the edge of it and answering some emails while he waited for Harry, not wanting to get into bed and risk falling asleep without him.

He looked up as the door to the bedroom swung open, Harry emerging through it with a fluffy white towel slung low on his hips, rubbing at his wet curls with another, looking rather gorgeous, Louis had to admit. He smiled over at Louis on the edge of the bed, and Louis loved how deeply his dimple popped when he smiled at him like that.

“Lou it’s late, put the work away,” he teased, throwing the towel that had been drying his hair on the armchair in the corner of the room. “You know if you use your phone too much before bed you struggle to nod off.” Louis laughed and nodded, knowing Harry was completely right, and followed his advice, clicking the phone off and setting it on his bedside table beside his lamp. Louis pulled his top off and climbed over to sit against the headboard, eyes watching Harry as he moved around the room, laying out the clothes he wanted for the morning so he didn’t make too much noise. Louis just thought Harry was so kind and thoughtful, and still couldn’t quite believe how well things were going for the pair. 

Harry turned back to face Louis then, and smirked as he pulled at the knot of his towel, letting it fall to the floor in a heap, completely bare in front of Louis now. Louis bit his lip as he raked his eyes obviously up and down Harry’s body, head to toe, and back again. Harry may be shy in social situations but when he was alone with Louis, he lost a lot of his inhibitions, and Louis enjoyed the fact Harry didn’t seem to mind being naked around him one bit. In fact, it seemed quite the opposite, especially now. Harry reached a hand down, lazily wrapping his fingers around his half hard cock, and started stroking, watching how Louis’ gaze fixed there, following every motion.

Louis tried to ignore the twitch in his own shorts at what Harry was doing, but he knew that really, it was futile. Harry was in charge right now, and in a way, Louis loved it. “Harry-” he whined out. “What are you doing, love?”

Harry took a few steps closer to the bed before climbing on, remaining at the bottom half of the bed, on his knees now, still stroking. He was just out of reach of Louis and the tease was affecting them both. “Louis, I’ve waited long enough. I want you so bad, I need you Lou. I wanna feel you… feel you inside me, please-” 

Louis just sat there, gobsmacked at the fact Harry had laid himself on the line, risking rejection to say how much he wanted him. Louis had never felt so desired and he couldn’t wait to finally have sex with his perfect boyfriend. Harry mistook his hesitation though, and started blabbering.

“Oh shit, you don’t want me like that do you? Fuck Lou, I’m sorry, we don’t-” Louis reacted quickly and scooted down the bed, pulling Harry against him and wrapping him into a deep kiss, his tongue darting into Harry’s mouth, sending sparks of pleasure throughout their bodies. Harry moaned into the kiss, and pushed his hips forward, letting his erection rub against Louis’ through the material of his shorts, and groaned again as Louis’ hands came around to grab his cheeks, squeezing the soft flesh. He pulled away slightly, talking through his heavy breaths.

“Harry, course I want you like that, I’ve wanted to have sex with you for so long-” Harry whined again at those words, and started pushing Louis up the bed, still kissing and touching as much as they could. Harry soon hooked his fingers in the waistband of Louis’ shorts, pulling them down roughly before bending over to kiss the soft skin of Louis’ thighs, sucking a love bite to one, enjoying the fact Louis would feel it as he walked tomorrow, it being in the prime place to rub against the denim of his jeans.

Louis suddenly grabbed Harry’s hips, fingers squeezing the love handles he loved so much and pushed him over until his back hit the Egyptian cotton sheets, and sat back on his heels, admiring the look of Harry’s naked form beneath him. He looked so innocent, wide eyes and red cheeked, yet at the same time, his erection said otherwise, showed how clearly he wanted Louis to have his way with him. Louis had always known he would top when they finally had sex and now the moment was here, he wanted to make it as good for them both as he could.

“Fuck, sure you want this babe?” Louis said as he pushed his own boxers down, grasping his own cock in his hand and tugging at it, mesmerised by his boyfriend and how he was stroking himself again. Harry just nodded, unable to put into words what he wanted. He let his legs fall open, bringing them up to drape over Louis’ own thighs, exposing himself fully for Louis. They’d played around before, not going all the way but there was something about looking at Harry like this, knowing they were finally going to have sex that was driving Louis out of his mind with desire. 

He bent and kissed one of Harry’s toned calves before leaning over to the bedside drawer and rifling around until he found what he wanted. He closed it, and set the lube and condom down on the sheet. Harry glanced over and picked up the foil packet, holding it between his thumb and forefinger.

“Um, Lou,” he began, hoping Louis would agree to what he was about to suggest. “Is there a chance you’d be happy with not using one? Just really wanna feel you for our first time. I’m clean, got tested a while after we got together, wanted to make sure this could be a possibility for us…” Louis let out a sigh, trying to calm his pounding heart as he let it sink in that not only did Harry want to have sex with him, he wanted to have sex with him bare, he wanted Louis to come inside of him.

“Shit, yeah, course love,” Louis breathed out, reaching for the lube, keen to get things underway. “I’m clean too, got tested myself a few weeks back.” Harry grinned at that and threw the condom onto the floor, watching as Louis coated three of his fingers in the clear liquid. Louis moved his hands between Harry’s legs, and started circling around his entrance, letting Harry get used to the feel, although this was something they’d done before and he knew Harry very much enjoyed it. Slowly, he pushed forwards, letting his finger sink in to the third knuckle, and Harry let out a breathy moan, enjoying the sensation of being filled with Louis. Louis started to move his fingers, feeling the stretch of Harry’s muscles around him, and pushed a second in to join the first, Harry fluttering around his digits.

“Oh god Lou, so good-” Harry moaned out, wriggling as he carried on stroking his cock as Louis worked between his legs. Louis used his free hand to stroke his own cock then, wanting to make sure he stayed hard for Harry, but that he didn’t go too far, not wanting to finish too soon. Harry looked up at Louis then, and bit his lip with a slight smile, unable to believe that finally he was going to get to be with his man in every way, the way he’d been dreaming about for weeks now. “I need more, one more Lou, please,” he begged, squeaking as Louis pressed a third in, coaxing them in and out of Harry’s body, his eyes fixed on the point where their bodies were joined at the moment.

“So good. So good for me, baby-” Louis said, crooking his fingers slightly, trying to find Harry’s spot. He knew he had found it when Harry arched his back with a cry, and pushed his hips down on Louis’ hand, rocking desperately to find it again. He withdrew his fingers a few seconds later making Harry moan at the loss. “Wanna be in you H, need you,” he said, coating his own hard length in lube before lining himself up. He positioned the tip of his cock at Harry’s entrance, and looked deep into his green eyes as he nudged his hips forward slowly, his cock entering Harry’s body slowly but surely.

Harry thought he was going to come just from the first feeling of Louis inside him, and he quickly brought a hand down to hold the base of his cock, desperately trying to withhold his orgasm, not wanting this to be over too soon. “Oh fuck, Lou, yeah, so good, feel so good in me-” he said, now reaching for Louis’ shoulders as he bottomed out. Louis leant forwards, the motion driving his cock deeper into Harry  and he pulled the boy into a deep kiss, rocking his hips slowly as they sucked and nibbled at each other’s lips, moans lingering between them as Louis moved his cock. “Fuck me, Lou…”

Louis picked up the pace and force then. He felt a bit overwhelmed himself. He’d never had sex bare with anyone before, had never felt how amazing it felt to be inside a man without the barrier of latex separating them and he was so pleased his first time like this was with Harry. “You feel so tight babe, so good. Love this with you-” he panted out, sitting up again and grabbing Harry’s hips, letting himself pound harder, Harry throwing one arm across his eyes, just taking his cock and it was certainly a sight to behold. Harry’s body was flushed red with sweat and the exertion, his lips were red from being bitten and sucked by Louis, and his cock was hard and engorged, laying against his stomach, pre-come falling onto the skin there as Louis fucked him, cock bouncing with each thrust.

He felt his orgasm approach, Harry was moaning loudly with each thrust, clearly close himself. “Wanna come in you babe, can I?” Louis asked, wanting to make sure Harry was happy with it before he did so. Harry nodded, grasping for Louis’ hand which he took, still thrusting. Harry’s feet hooked around his back and drew Louis in deeper, and it took only a few more thrusts before Louis came hard, squeezing his eyes shut at the sensation. Harry shouted too then, digging his heels in to Louis’ lower back as he came himself, and Louis opened his eyes in time to see Harry spurt come up his own torso, staring at Louis as he released.

Louis stilled after he finished, not wanting to pull out of Harry straight away. He leant forward, pressing their sticky torso’s together and kissed Harry softly, trying to communicate something through that kiss, words he wasn’t sure he felt brave enough to say just yet. “You’re amazing,” he whispered, grazing a hand across Harry’s soft cheek, pressing their lips together once more. He moved his hips to pull out, and watched Harry wince as Louis’ cock left his body. Louis went to get up to clean them up, but Harry pulled him back down, Louis falling onto his chest and he smiled as Harry wrapped his strong arms around him. Louis reached down for the quilt, and covered them both.

“Thank you, Lou,” he said softly, kissing his head as they cuddled. “You are so beautiful, loved that so much.” They kissed again and snuggled closer, Louis tangling his legs with Harry’s under the sheets, not letting go throughout the night, more than content in each other’s arms. 

*****

The next morning Louis rolled, and frowned when his arm hit a bare, cold sheet. His eyes flew open as he looked around the bedroom for any sign of Harry, but smiled as he noticed a fold up piece of paper propped up on the now bare pillow, “Louis xxxxxx” on the front. Louis sat up, holding the quilt up to his chest and unfolded it carefully, reading the words with his tired eyes.

_ “My beautiful Lou,  _ __  
_ My dreams came true last night, I woke up with the biggest smile on my face (and a pain in my arse haha!).  _ __  
_ Had to get up early for work but you looked so beautiful, I couldn’t bring myself to wake you.  _ __  
_ Can’t wait to see you later, have a wonderful day. _ _  
_ __ Love H xxx ”

Louis grabbed for his phone, ready to send Harry a thank you text for the wonderful note but soon stopped himself, realising he had a much better idea. He glanced at the small brass clock on his bedside table, seeing the time was just after nine and Harry had let him lay in for three hours after he left for work. Louis got out of bed, pulling on one of Harry’s hoodies he found in his top drawer, sniffing the fabric with a slight smile. He loved how it drowned him, the sleeves hanging low past his fingers, and Louis realised then he was in deep with Harry. And for some strange reason… that thought didn’t scare him. Not one bit.

*****

“Oh, he’s a handsome one, isn’t he?” June, one of Harry’s older colleagues cooed over the photo Harry was proudly showing to off to her and Corina now that they had a quiet ten minutes in the bakery. It had been fairly busy that morning, but thankfully there was a lull, and the women had been quick to come over and ask Harry about the flashy new car he’d pulled up in that morning. He’d had to confess to them that it was a gift from Louis, telling them Louis was wealthy and that, quite frankly, he was smitten with him.

“He is, isn’t he?” Harry smiled smugly, Corina laughing at his expression. “He’s amazing, you know. Not just with the stuff he buys me, but just, as a person. His heart is so big and kind, and he makes me light up whenever he’s around. He gives the best hugs ever and treats me like a prince. I’ve never had someone make me feel this way.” He blushed at his sudden outpouring of emotion, and shoved his phone away, wiping at the counter with his cloth again. 

The bell of the door rang, and he looked up, gasping at the huge bouquet of flowers being pushed through the doorway. It dropped slightly, revealing Louis’ smiling face and Harry couldn’t help but run at Louis and throw himself in his arms, Louis hurrying to throw the bouquet onto a nearby table as a speedy Harry ran at him. Harry felt Louis’ strong arms catch him and clutch him close as he wrapped his legs around his small waist, burying his head into Louis’ neck, enjoying the scent and feel of him.

“Oh my god Lou, you are the best boyfriend ever!” he said, blushing as he felt like the eyes of everyone in the bakery were on him at their romantic display. He lowered his legs, letting Louis set him back on the floor and quickly put his hands on his cheeks, bringing him close for a kiss. When he released him, he turned back to the flowers and took in the amazing arrangement, stuffed full of colourful blooms that made Harry’s heart burst with emotion.

“Louis, what are these for? They are so beautiful, thank you.” Louis felt warm inside at the huge smile adorning Harry’s face at the small gift and stepped over, wrapping his arms around Harry from behind, stepping up to his tiptoes to rest his chin on Harry’s shoulder.

“For last night,” he whispered, kissing Harry’s ear lobe softly. “You were just amazing and I missed you this morning when I woke up. Don’t like waking up to an empty bed.” Harry put the flowers back down and spun around in Louis’ grip.

“Well, I’ll do my best to make sure you never have to wake up alone again, Lou,” he said with a smile, kissing him once more. “I gotta get back to work, babe, but I’ll be home later, yeah?” Louis nodded as Harry hugged him, suddenly grabbing his hand and marching him over to his colleagues. “Erm guys, this is my Lou,” he said with a small smile, hand wrapped around Louis’ smaller one.

The small group of people waved at Louis, and he laughed, waving back at them. “Right, I’ll leave you all to it,” he said, hugging Harry quickly before pulling away and heading for the door. “Got a surprise for you later, babe. NO!” he followed up quickly as Harry smirked and winked at him. “Not that sort of surprise, your filthy mind huh? What am I gonna do with you?” Harry laughed again and pecked Louis’ lips before he watched him pull open the door and stroll off down the street, hands in the pockets of his warm coat.

Harry picked up the flowers again, and headed behind the counter with them. “See? Like a prince…” he said as he walked out the back, flowers in his arms and his boy in his heart.

A few hours later, Harry walked towards his Range Rover and clicked the key fob, watching the indicators flash, telling him it was now open. He pulled open the door at the back and flung his backpack in before heading to the side door and setting the beautiful flowers on his back seat, eager to get them home and in a vase. He stopped for a moment when he realised that was the second time that day he’d referred to Louis’ house as home. He sort of liked that and got into the driver’s seat quickly, reaching to flick the stereo on. As he did, a small gold parcel on the passenger seat caught his eye. He frowned as he leant over and picked it up. There was a small star gift tag on the front, and he flipped it over.

_ H, _

_ Somewhere for my amazing, caring boy to contain all those wonderful thoughts. _

_ L xx _

Harry ripped off the wrapping paper and found a gorgeous tan leather journal inside, a small strip of leather holding it closed. He’d never really thought about keeping a journal or anything before, but now he couldn’t wait to start jotting in it, filling it with poems, thoughts and lyrics he loved. He was sure he would fill the pages with things that reminded him of Louis, and he couldn’t wait. He flicked on the indicator, checking his mirrors before pulling out into the road, ready to find out what surprise Louis had for him that night.

*****

“Fuck me, is this seriously happening right now?” Niall practically squeaked next to Harry as he grabbed his arm, stumbling alongside with him, eyes craning around as they walked through the infamous tunnel. “I. Can’t. Believe. This. Is. Happening.”

Harry laughed as he looked at his best friend. He’d never seen him so excited, and that was even including that time Nando’s agreed to his challenge of eating fifty chicken wings in fifteen minutes, saying his bill was on them if he did it. He did. 

His eyes were flying around, looking at the pictures on the walls of famous footballers past and present, imagining those that had walked this tunnel before him. Harry was having fun, but this was so much more Niall’s cup of tea than his, so he was thrilled he’d chosen to bring him along.

“Your boyfriend is literally the best human in the entire world. I might even say better than my Mum right now,” Niall continued gabbling as they emerged onto the pitch, watching some men running around, practicing their kicks at the net as spectators started to trickle in. Harry held up his and Niall’s passes at the guards that approached, and were let through. Harry spotted Louis stood in a huddle with a few men in tracksuits, and waited quietly while Niall continued to fangirl next to him.  Louis soon spotted them and jogged over. Harry couldn’t help but admire how fit his thighs looked in the tracksuit.

“Hey love, hey Niall,” Louis greeted, pecking Harry quickly and shaking Niall’s hand. “Having fun?” He grinned at Niall who was still in a daze, watching people he’d only seen on TV or from the cheap seats running just a few metres away from him. “After the match, I’ll get you down to the lockers and you can meet them, okay, mate?” Harry actually thought Niall was going to faint at that, and slung an arm around his waist to keep him upright.

“I love you, Louis,” Niall breathed out, making both Harry and Louis chuckle.

“Sorry mate, kinda taken,” Louis shrugged, winking at Harry. “I gotta get back to it, but you know where you’re going, babe?” Harry nodded at that. “Zayn and Liam will be up there in about half hour, be nice for you guys to meet at last!” Harry already felt nervous at the idea of meeting Louis’ best friends, and was pleased to have the support of Niall, although if he didn’t snap out of this stupor, he’d be next to useless. While he enjoyed watching football if it was on at the pub or whatever, he wasn’t a die hard fan like Niall and didn’t really know any of the men on the pitch. Louis hadn’t seemed offended at his lack of enthusiasm for the sport, but Harry was just thrilled to be invited into Louis’ world, to find out what he got up to when he wasn’t springing romantic gestures on Harry.

After another few minutes on the side of the pitch, he grabbed Niall and headed off up to the VIP box where he’d be watching the match from. Again, he flashed the passes Louis had given him, Niall promising to frame it afterwards and they were let in. Niall headed straight for the seats at the front of the box for a prime view, and Harry glanced around nervously, looking for any sign of Zayn and Liam. Two figures started making their way over, and Harry gulped. He was put at ease by the big grins on their faces as they came to a stop in front of Harry.

“You must be Harry,” the smaller, dark haired man said with a smile, holding out his hand. “Seen enough photos of you to last me a lifetime,” he joked, making Harry blush as they shook hands. “Sorry mate, I’m Zayn, this is my better half, Liam.” Harry smiled at both, and then reached to shake Liam’s hand too. So far, so good.

“Hey, nice to meet you both. I’m Harry and this is my best mate, Niall. Please excuse him, he’s far too excited about this, it’s like babysitting a child at the North Pole right now.” Everyone laughed as Niall just held up a hand by way of greeting, still staring at his idols who were warming up. The easy conversation started to flow as they took their seats, Liam heading off after a few minutes to grab them all beers and snacks. 

Harry had only ever been to a few football matches before with his step-dad, but this was something else. Niall remained zombified for most of the match, Harry occasionally checking on him to make sure he was breathing, but really his excitement was quite sweet. Harry decided he was going to talk to Louis about perhaps getting Niall a season pass or something, because his best friend deserved to always be this happy.

Before any of them knew it, the match ended and Louis texted Harry to say he was on his way up. He usually didn’t stay down by the pitch for the entire match but apparently some of the coaches wanted him to see a few things tonight. Harry, however, hadn’t minded being left alone with Liam and Zayn in the end. They were great guys and he could see why Louis had them as his best friends. They didn’t shove their relationship down anyone’s throat but Harry could see from the easy way they moved together how much they meant to each other. He hoped that other people thought that about him and Louis, too. 

Harry jumped as someone clapped a hand over his eyes from behind then he chuckled as he felt warm breath on his neck. He could smell Louis’ familiar cologne, mixed in with his manly sweaty smell since he’d been jogging up and down the pitch. Harry liked it, it reminded him of how Louis smelt after sex. He quickly coughed trying to adjust himself but Louis caught the motion, winking at his red-cheeked boyfriend.

“Had fun?” he asked, looping his arm around Harry’s waist, pulling him close as he headed over to Liam and Zayn, greeting them both with a hug. “So you approve of my boy then, lads?” They nodded, and Harry couldn’t resist ruffling Louis’ hair, cringing slightly as his hand came away all sweaty. 

“He’s great, can see why you’re taken with him, mate” Liam said. “Can’t say we really got to know Niall though, he’s sat there fixated the whole match, has barely moved.”

“Oh god, I am so sorry about him,” Harry hurried to say. “He’s just so excited, that’s why I didn’t tell him about this until this morning, he’d never have gone to Uni yesterday if he knew this was coming.”

“Speaking of young Niall, I promised him a trip to the locker rooms didn’t I?” Louis said, pecking Harry’s cheek and heading over, tapping Niall on the shoulder and speaking softly to him. Niall’s loud Irish voice boomed around the box then.

“YOU HAVE GOT TO BE SHITTING ME LOUIS!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Rebloggable tumblr fic post here](https://chloehl10.tumblr.com/post/173360292321/lucky-ones-by-lovelarry10-and-andthetreewashappy) if you wish to share it!
> 
> Thank you for comments and kudos as always.


	6. Tonight (I'm Fucking You)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry go clubbing, and things occur...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title: Tonight (I'm Fucking You) by Enrique Iglesias

_I know you want me_  
_I made it obvious that I want you too_  
_So put it on me_ _  
Let's remove the space between me and you..._

It was December now and the weather certainly felt like it. Harry had been up at six in the morning again for another early shift at the bakery, and now it was three in the afternoon, his bones were aching with tiredness and cold. Darkness was setting in, and all he wanted to do was get home and curl up with Louis on the sofa, with a cosy fire burning in the corner of the room while they watched some trashy telly. He was, however, currently stuck in awful traffic, but was making the most of the heated seats, hoping he wouldn’t doze off from being too comfortable in his car. His car. That still felt strange to say after a few weeks, but the novelty of climbing into it after a lecture still hadn’t worn off.

Eventually, the traffic started to clear, and he began the slow crawl home, swinging in to Tesco on the way to grab a few bits for dinner. He also picked up a magazine he knew Louis would want to read, and a new bottle of lube while he was at it, as he remembered from their nighttime adventures the previous night, they were almost out. The girl at the desk blushed as she scanned it through, and Harry couldn’t help the smirk that crossed his lips as he shoved it in his pocket.

He punched in the code to the box at the side of the driveway, and maneuvered the Range Rover easily up the drive, pulling it carefully into the garage next to Louis’ Audi, as he didn’t want to have to bother with deicing it whenever he next went out. He hopped out, grabbed the shopping and headed for the front door. Louis had given him a key to his house last week, and Harry loved using it. He loved glancing at the keyring that used to only house his dorm key, but now proudly had his car key and the key to Louis’ house on it too. There was something very special about Louis giving him that, and the little ‘Home Sweet Home’ keyring Louis had presented it on made Harry tear up. He treasured it now, and often found himself fiddling with it when he was missing Louis.

“Honey, I’m home!” he called out, hearing Louis’ laughter echo from the kitchen, where he found his boyfriend propped up at the island, Macbook open in front of him, papers strewn across the marble top. “Hey, thought you said it was a day off,” Harry said, walking over and kissing Louis quickly before emptying the shopping and putting it away. He had a quick look in the fridge while he was there, working out what to cook.

“You might only be a week away from finishing for Christmas, love, but some of us don’t stop you know,” he teased, knowing full well how hard Harry worked while he was at Uni, as well as juggling his bakery job. Harry pulled a few things out and set them down on the side, rolling the bottle of lube over to Louis with a smirk, giggling as it made contact with the Mac in front of Louis.

“Thought it might come in useful,” he shrugged when Louis just raised an eyebrow at him. Since they’d first had sex a few weeks ago, it had opened a floodgate as they hadn’t been able to keep their hands off each other. Louis particularly liked morning sex with Harry, slow and lazy between the sheets, while Harry apparently had a thing for hard and fast quickies, jumping on Louis at every opportunity, including over the bathroom counter the other evening. Louis couldn’t get enough of this side of Harry, the one he chose to only share with him, and he felt their relationship was going from strength to strength.

“So…” Louis started, closing the lid of his laptop as he watched Harry start to prepare some chicken breasts, creating some sort of goop to coat them which he knew would taste amazing once it was served up to him. “You finish term next week, right love?” Harry nodded as he seasoned everything and went to preheat one of the ovens, grabbing a peeler on the way back. “I think we should go out, celebrate with the other lads.”

“What were you thinking then, Mr Tomlinson?” Harry asked, now peeling potatoes by the sink. All Louis could think as he watched was how at home Harry looked and he loved it.

“Well, there’s a couple of clubs I can get us into, let our hair down a bit? Never been clubbing with you, babe,” he said, hopping down from his stool and collecting up his papers, wondering if Harry would let him help or if he’d be assigned duties like setting the table as he usually was.

“Sounds good, love. So you, me, Niall, Liam and Zayn, right?” Harry questioned, Louis nodding in response. “Maybe we could get a taxi so we can all drink?” Harry asked hopefully, as more often than not when he went out with Niall, he ended up the designated driver for the night, always wanting to keep his friend safe.

“Don’t be silly Haz, I’ll just call one of my drivers, they can take us home when we’re ready,” Louis said, heading off to his office to put his Mac away. Harry giggled as he remembered that of course Louis could organise something like that. He honestly did forget at times that his boyfriend was a multi-millionaire, but when he said things like that, or bought Harry outrageously expensive presents ‘just because’, Harry quite liked it. Not that he’d tell Louis that of course.

*****

A week later, Harry had finished his shift at the bakery and was in the bathroom standing under the spray of the shower, tingling with the anticipation of their night out. He’d been excited since Louis had set it up a few nights ago, making sure the driver collected Liam, Zayn and Niall before stopping off at Louis’. Harry hadn’t been out drinking in far too long, and there was a part of him that couldn’t wait to see what Louis was like drunk, and have a dance with him, too. The bathroom door clicked open then, and through the glass of the shower door, Harry watched Louis head for the sink, clearly going to shave.

“Don’t you dare!” Harry called then, sticking his head out of the door, unabashed at his nakedness. “I like the scruff, leave it, please?” He pouted, knowing Louis wouldn’t be able to refuse that, and luckily his boyfriend put down the razor and walked over to peck Harry before stepping back to the mirror to start fixing his hair. Harry finished up in the shower, stepping out and grabbing a towel from the wall radiator, wrapping it around himself. “Thank you gorgeous, think you’re all manly with your lovely beard,” Harry said gruffly, wishing he had enough time to do something with Louis before they went out.

Back in the bedroom, Harry was rifling through the shirts he now had hanging in Louis’ wardrobe. It seemed like most of his things had migrated their way over from his dorm room now, and he liked how they looked nestled amongst Louis’ things. Their size difference meant they couldn’t often share clothes outside the house, but Harry knew Louis liked nothing more than curling up in one of his big, cosy jumpers in the evenings, and Harry didn’t care how daft he looked walking around in Louis’ too-short joggers, far preferring the intimacy that shared clothes implied. He picked out a few things and pulled them on, twisting and turning in front of the huge mirror at the bedside, checking from every angle that he looked good.

Louis whistled lowly at him as he came in, admiring his boyfriend’s ass as he stuck it out, making sure these were the jeans that everyone told him made his butt and thighs look good. Harry caught sight of Louis in the reflection of the mirror, and smirked, eyes wandering all over his body. Louis looked hot, and there was still a part of Harry that couldn’t believe Louis wanted him, out of everyone in the world he could have, he’d chosen him to be with. Harry shivered slightly at the thought, and walked over to Louis, cupping his face and kissing him softly.

“Thank you for this Lou, I’m already excited and we haven’t even left the house yet,” Harry said through a grin, running a hand back through his curls. Louis had asked him not to wear a scarf tonight, wanting his curls to run free and Harry had happily obliged. “Ready love?” he asked, taking Louis’ hand as he nodded, and they flicked the lights off, heading down the stairs together to wait for the car to arrive with their friends, ready for their first proper night on the town together.

 

 

*****

Louis and Harry clambered out of their car behind Niall, Liam and Zayn with their hands entwined, Harry feeling excited to finally be out and about with his man. Despite the cold air, Louis was looking positively delicious in a semi-sheer black t-shirt and jeans, his tattoos dark and obvious against his tanned skin, and there was part of Harry that just wanted to climb back in the car and head home already. Louis took the group to the front of the queue, having a quick word with the bouncer who slipped the rope back, the group of men walking by. Harry couldn’t resist a smirk at the ladies hungrily eyeing Louis, knowing he was all his, for tonight and the foreseeable future, Harry hoped.

Louis was also noticing the eyes that flitted to Harry as they moved into the dark, pulsing club. The music was pounding already, so loud it was making Louis’ ears ring, but he loved how Harry’s eyes lit up, how his feet were already tapping on the floor to the rhythm. Harry always had some sort of music on in the house, and Louis often stood outside the room Harry was in, listening to his lovely voice as he sang away, unabashed as he didn’t know he was being listened to. Louis had a sound system that was linked around the house, and thanks to Harry, he’d found a whole host of artists he’d never listened to, often flicking on his boyfriend’s playlists when he wasn’t around to feel closer to him.

“Hey lads, what do you want for the first round?” Zayn shouted out, trying to be heard over the loud beat of the music. Everyone shouted their drink of choice at him, and he grabbed Niall’s arm, heading for the bar to place their order. Liam, Louis and Harry stood against the wall chatting, watching as Niall and Zayn struggled to get the attention of the rather handsome bartender. In the end, Zayn resorted to desperate measures, leaning over the bar and exposing his chest, catching the eye of the man and flirting with him to get their order, Niall looking shocked at his behaviour next to him. Liam just laughed it off, confident enough in his relationship with Zayn that it didn’t matter.

Niall clutched three beers as he came back, handing one to Louis and the other to Liam, Zayn soon rejoining the group with his and Harry’s fruity cocktails. Harry sipped his and Louis couldn’t help but smirk at how the colourful drink somehow suited him. The glass looked tiny in his huge hand and Louis leant up to quickly press a peck on his cheek, Harry looking down and smiling at him for the gesture. Louis loosely wrapped his fingers in Harry’s, dangling them at their sides while they all continued to chat.

“Wanna dance, babe?” Liam said to Zayn then, and they watched as they made their way to the dance floor, already filled with many bodies despite the relatively early hour. Harry recognised the song and was swaying his body to the beat next to Louis, bumping hips with him as he threw the rest of his drink back. He started singing along and ignored the roll of Niall’s eyes, the Irish man used to his friend’s drunken singing by now. A pretty blonde came over then, and stood by Harry, causing Louis to give her some side-eye. However, she kept smiling and winking at Niall, and soon enough, she leant forward and took his hand, taking him onto the floor as he hurriedly thrust his beer at Harry, not wanting to spill the drink over himself while he danced.

“Lou, I wanna dance with you,” Harry yelled into Louis’ ear as he pulled him close by the belt loops on his jeans, resting his hands on hips when their torso’s were pressed together. Louis wasn’t usually a dancer, but he somehow wanted this with Harry, to claim him on the dance floor with everyone, show the people who were constantly eyeing his boyfriend that he was taken and off limits. Louis lifted his half empty beer glass to his lips, and downed the rest of his pint. As he swallowed the last of it down, Harry pulled him into a kiss, flicking his tongue into his mouth, taking Louis by surprise. The kiss only lasted a few seconds before Harry pulled away with a smirk.

“Mmm, taste good Lou,” he said as he reached for Louis’ wrist, encircling it with his fingers and pulling his body onto the dance floor. The song changed to something with a faster beat that both Louis and Harry recognised and they moved their bodies together, Harry raising his arms over his head as he danced, exposing the laurel tattoos on his hips as his shirt slid up. Louis wrapped his arms around him, keeping them close as they moved to the beat, Harry bending down to kiss to Louis occasionally and Louis had to admit he was having fun.

As the song ended, Louis pulled him off the floor again, scooting into a recently vacated booth. He caught the eye of Liam and the pair joined them back in the booth, Zayn on the inside, Liam on the outside this time. Again, they talked for a while about how Harry’s final term before Christmas at Uni had gone and Harry couldn’t resist talking about his car a bit more too, excited to take Zayn and Liam for a ride. Niall suddenly appeared at the table then with a tray of drinks, handing everyone another of what they’d already had before.

“Thanks mate,” Harry said, sipping at his tangy cocktail again. “I’ll give you some money later to cover this.” Niall quickly shook his head before taking a big gulp of his beer, leaving a frothy line over his top lip.

“I got a tab open, love,” Louis said into Harry’s ear. “Anything any of us buy tonight is covered so go crazy.” Harry pecked Louis’ lips again then, downing the cocktail in one go.

“Well, if that’s the case, I won’t hold back,” he laughed, grabbing Louis’ pint and taking a few big gulps of it before swallowing with a wince. “God, don’t know how you lot can drink that stuff, it’s awful. Much prefer the fruity ones!” Everyone laughed at Harry’s unintentional joke and he blushed as he realised what he’d said, the small amount of alcohol he’d consumed already going to his head. “So, what is everyone doing for Christmas?”

He knew Niall was flying back to Ireland in a few days to spend the season with his family, but he wondered what Zayn and Liam were doing.

“Christmas with my family and Boxing Day with Zayn’s,” Liam explained as Zayn rested his head on Liam’s shoulder. “We take turns each year so no one can get pissed at us. What about you two? Are you heading home, H?”

Harry nodded with a sad pout on his lips. “Yeah, gonna stay here till late Christmas Eve for Lou’s birthday but then I’m gonna get back to Holmes Chapel, Mum really wants us all together for Christmas day. Lou’s at his family’s anyway, then we’re gonna meet back at home before term starts again.”

Zayn nudged Liam and Niall at Harry’s casual usage of the word home yet again. “Home, eh?” he said with a smile, and caught the small smile Harry and Louis gave each other. The track changed again to another familiar song and Niall and Zayn both cheered. “Dance with me, Horan!” Zayn called, shoving Liam out of his seat to join Niall, both lads shouting along to the track rather than singing, but they were clearly having a great time.

“My round,” Louis said then, hopping up and walking over to the bar. Harry watched him walk off, admiring his ass in his tight jeans, and couldn’t help but feel pride flash through his veins at how people watched Louis. He was the kind of man your eyes were naturally drawn to and his confident swagger just added to his attractiveness in Harry’s eyes.

“So, you’re gone for him, aren’t ya?” Liam asked, downing a bit more of his pint, Harry covertly trying to sip at Zayn’s cocktail he’d abandoned at the table. He tried to slide it back over into place but Liam passed it back again, letting Harry drink up. Harry swallowed and nodded, realising that actually, yes he was and he didn’t care who knew it.

“Yep,” he said with a smile, catching Louis’ eye at the bar, watching as he wiggled his fingers at him in a greeting, blowing him a kiss across the room which made Louis laugh. “Totally gone and I don’t give a fuck.” He was beginning to the feel the effects of the cocktails now, it was giving him a bit more confidence that he only usually reserved for home time with Louis, but he liked the buzz he was feeling too. Louis was making his way back then and after he set the tray down on the table he sat down on the stool at the end of the booth.

Harry got up and stumbled over, sitting himself down on Louis’ lap, smiling as he felt Louis’ arms loop around his waist, holding him in place. Harry liked the feel of Louis’ firm torso behind him and rested his hands on top of Louis’ where they stayed on his waist, turning his head back to kiss him lazily, not caring who was watching.

“I like drunk Harry,” Louis murmured into his ear, causing a tingle to zip down Harry’s spine. “Although I can’t deny I want to get you home already.” Harry pressed his butt back against Louis’ crotch at that, avoiding Liam’s knowing gaze that kept watching them, eyes flicking occasionally to watch Niall and Zayn who were dancing crazily now, surrounded by a small group of girls. Niall looked like he was in heaven and Zayn was having fun letting loose. Harry finished his third cocktail, letting Louis take a few sips of it and kissing him each time, enjoying the taste on his tongue as he slipped his into Louis’ mouth, feeling Louis moan into it.

“Right, one more round for me” he said, hopping up off Louis’ lap and walking over to the bar. Louis watched Harry’s retreating form with a bitten lip, wanting to join his boyfriend at the bar but also wanting to observe, to see how Harry was without him by his side. He chatted with Liam for a while as Harry tried to get the attention of one of the barmaids, failing miserably until a man next to him whistled, a young blonde hurrying over and serving them. Louis watched as Harry chatted to the man next to him, throwing his head back in laughter at something apparently funny.

Louis just raised his eyebrows, wondering what else Harry would do while he thought he wasn’t being watched. Liam had sloped off by now to join Zayn on the dance floor, and Niall had disappeared, probably to a dark corner with one of the girls he’d been dancing rather closely with. Harry spoke to the barmaid for a minute but soon turned back to the man next to him. Louis sipped the last of his beer as he continued to watch, eyes widening as he noticed the man lay a hand on Harry’s thigh, Harry glancing down at it before ignoring it, continuing their conversation.

Louis wasn’t bothered exactly but he couldn’t deny the flames of jealousy licking at his belly, a slight possessiveness filling at the thought of another guy putting his hands on his man. Eventually, Harry’s drinks were on a tray in front of him, and the man’s hand moved from Harry’s leg as he stood to his arm. Harry smiled at him before shaking his head politely and heading back to Louis. Louis stood up, taking the tray from Harry’s unsteady hands and put the drinks on the table, eyes flicking around to see where Liam and Zayn were.

Harry sat down on one of the benches but before he made himself comfortable, Louis leant over.

“Go to the bathroom and wait for me,” he whispered, eyes dark and steady as they locked on Harry’s. Harry’s face filled with confusion but as he saw the hungry expression on Louis’ face he swallowed and nodded, getting to his feet. He stepped towards Louis who quickly moved back, nodding his head in the direction of the bathrooms, sitting down, resting his hands on his spread thighs, looking quite powerfu. Harry felt a twitch in his trousers and pushed his way across the dance floor, ignoring the grabby hands that touched him as he walked through.

Louis left it a few moments before he stood up, nodding at Liam as he walked past, following Harry’s path across the dance floor. He came to the toilets and noticed a locked disabled cubicle at the end of the corridor and knocked on it, pretty sure that’s where Harry would have hidden himself away to wait. The door opened a crack, Harry’s eye filling the gap and Louis slipped in. He smirked as he saw Harry pushing the heel of his hand into his hard cock, his bulge now very prominent in his skinny jeans, pupils already blown at the thought of what they’d get up to.

“You like letting other men touch you?” Louis whispered lowly, crowding Harry against the wall, replacing Harry’s hand with his own, pressing down, enjoying the moans it drew out of Harry as he tried to shake his head. “I watched that man put his hands on you, Harry, and you didn’t stop him.” Louis had his lips resting by Harry’s now but instead of kissing him he lingered there, running the tip of his tongue along Harry’s bottom lip, teasing him enough to work him up more. Harry’s breaths were coming quick and fast, wanting more from Louis but he didn’t know how to ask.

“You know I need to make you realise you’re mine, don’t you?” Louis said, hands coming down to grip Harry’s ass, squeezing hard, claiming his territory.

“Mmmm,” Harry murmured, bringing his own hands down to work at the button and zip on his jeans before Louis batted them away, wanting to do that himself. Louis quickly popped them open, shoving his jeans and boxers down Harry’s thighs in one movement, biting his lip at how hard Harry was already, taking his cock in his hand and stroking slowly, working Harry up even more. He stood up on tiptoes slightly to kiss Harry deeply, their tongues working against each other’s, Harry trying to fight for some dominance but Louis never letting him take any control.

Just when Harry was finding it too much, Louis grabbed his hips and spun him round, pushing him against the wooden counter, bent over until his arms nearly reached the back of it, fingers scrabbling to hold onto something and failing.

“Want me to spank you for being bad, Harry? Do you want that baby?” Harry groaned as Louis pulled on his hair, forcing him to look back at him.

“Want it so bad, Lou. Please-“

“Tell me if you want me to stop, just say the word and I’ll stop-“

“Do it, Louis. Make me feel it-“

Harry jumped as a stinging slap fell to his ass cheek, crying out before Louis shoved a hand over his mouth, keeping him quiet. Another slap followed, and he shut his eyes, desperately trying not to come, not quite able to believe Louis was spanking him in a public bathroom and it was turning him on.

“Don’t like watching you with other men Harry,” Louis breathed out, quickly laying another slap to Harry’s cheek, enjoying how the skin turned pink under his actions and how Harry was arching his back further with each slap, pushing his bare cock into the edge of the counter, trying to get some friction in any way he could.

“Need to tell them you’re mine, don’t you?” he said, the sound of another slap filling the room and Harry couldn’t help the loud cry that erupted then.

“Fuck, Lou!” he called out, hanging his head down, breathing heavily. “No one else’s, promise- ARGH!” he cried as Louis slapped again quickly, one on each cheek. “Shit, want you, Lou, need you now-”

Louis shifted his jeans and boxers down then, rubbing his cock across Harry’s raw cheeks, pushing in and enjoying the sensation and how Harry groaned at it. “You want this, baby?” he asked, Harry frantically nodding. Louis bent to grab a packet of lube out of his jeans pocket, kissing Harry’s bare cheek before he came up. He quickly coated his fingers in it, and started to push one in, not warning Harry at all.

Harry let out a strangled noise at the feel, but just shuffled, trying to spread his legs more to give Louis more room. Louis slapped at his cheek with his free hand, trying to stop him moving, enjoying how tight Harry felt with his legs forced together.

“Good, baby?” he asked, working in a second, wanting to get inside Harry and needing to hurry. Harry was moaning loudly now, and Louis couldn’t be bothered to try and keep him quiet. He quite liked the idea of someone hearing them, hearing what he did to Harry, how well Harry took it from him, so he forced a third finger in. Harry was panting heavily, stroking at his cock, often stopping to grip the base as he felt his orgasm was just too close.

As he was getting into it, Louis suddenly withdrew his fingers, wiping them on Harry’s jeans before lining up his hard cock with Harry’s hole and pushed in roughly, shoving Harry’s hips against the counter. He bottomed out quickly, enjoying how Harry felt tight and warm around him, how he wriggled at the intrusion, not stretched as much as usual because of the speed of the whole thing, but he seriously liked it. Louis slid his hands up then, grabbing at Harry’s hips roughly, sure to leave bruises that would linger on that pale skin for the next few days.

He pulled out and thrust back in hard, Harry groaning out small sounds with each thrusts, keeping his body still, taking everything Louis gave him. Louis kept fucking into Harry hard, one hand on the bottom of his back, keeping him leant against the counter as he pounded into him, his other hand coming round to stroke at Harry’s cock. His cock was leaking pre-come as Louis thrust hard, Harry’s muscles fluttering around him as he closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of Louis’ cock move inside him, not bothering to even keep quiet at the pleasure he was feeling.

“God, take me so well Harry, feel so good-” he said, fingers gripping his hips tightly, his orgasm rapidly approaching now.

“Make me come, Lou,” Harry mumbled out, a bit incoherent now as he tried to keep himself upright, relying on the counter to support his weight as Louis just took him harder and harder from behind. Louis’ hand worked faster over his cock as he started to lose his rhythm with the rapidness of his thrusts, chasing the high they both felt coming.

Louis let go first, shooting hard into Harry as he continued to thrust, shouting out Harry’s name as he came deep in his boyfriend. The feel of Louis filling him up was all it took for Harry to finish as well, come shooting all over the counter, Louis continuing to stroke him through it until it started to feel a bit uncomfortable and oversensitive. Louis fell against Harry’s back, pressing a kiss into the hot, sweaty skin there, still inside his boyfriend as they both tried to slow their breathing.

After a few moments, he slowly pulled out gathering Harry’s boxers up and situating them back around his hips, realising Harry would soon be damp as he leaked Louis’ come. Louis loved that thought, that he’d claimed Harry so intimately, and that he’d have to suffer the feel of Louis for the remainder of the evening - their own dirty secret. They both tidied themselves up, Louis tucking his cock into his trousers before smirking at how fucked out Harry looked. His cheeks were bright red, his hair an utter mess thanks to how sweaty and vigorously Louis had pounded into him, and he was limping slightly as he walked over to the door.

He hurried over to Harry, pulling his boyfriend down into a deep kiss. Harry moaned into it trying to keep Louis close as he tried to pull away, keen to rejoin their friends in the club again, aware they’d been gone a while now. They stumbled out of the door, hands linked together and headed back for the booth, both Liam and Zayn bursting into laughter when they saw the pair of them.

“Good shag in the toilets?” Zayn teased, Harry blushing deeply as Louis clutched at his thigh, Harry still feeling turned on by the fact they’d had rough, dirty sex pretty much in public.

“Won’t be forgetting you’re mine, will you?” Louis whispered into Harry’s ear as he ran his fingers through his curls, soft but claiming all the same. Harry reached for the drink that had been sat on the table for him and downed it quickly, needing to try and cool down before he dragged Louis off again for a second round. Louis pushed his fingers into Harry’s flesh then, making him whimper slightly. “All mine right, babe?” Harry nodded, eyes dark as they locked with Louis’, full of want for his boyfriend again.

They sat for a while, making small talk with the other boys before Harry grabbed Louis by the hand, marching him onto the dance floor. The song was a sexy one, a pulsing beat that ran through Harry’s veins, made him want to lose control and go crazy. He pulled Louis close, kissing his boyfriend deeply as they danced, before suddenly spinning around. He grabbed Louis’ hands and set them on his hips, letting Louis pull his crotch flush with his backside, grinding to the dirty beat of the music.

Harry was being entirely filthy now, grinding down hard in Louis’ crotch, trying to encourage more from his cock as he danced, eyes closed and his head laid back on Louis’ shoulder. Louis pulled himself up, and started sucking a love bite into the pale flesh of Harry’s neck. He could feel the eyes of some of the other club goers watching them grind filthily, and he had a feeling another bulge was appearing obscenely in the front of Harry’s jeans. Usually, he’d dislike that but at that moment, he loved everyone seeing what he did to Harry, how much he turned him on. They remained like that for the rest of the song until Louis reluctantly peeled himself away, hot and sweaty and desperate for a drink.

As they stumbled back over to their booth, Harry leant over Louis’ back and whispered into his ear. “Louis, take me home.” A shiver ran up Louis’ spine at that and he nodded, turning to kiss him. He saw Zayn and cocked his head, beckoning him over. He had a quick chat with him letting him know him and Harry were getting home, causing a flirty wink from Zayn, knowing exactly what the pair would be getting up to when they got themselves alone. Louis finished off his pint and texted his driver, receiving a reply that he’d be out the front in 5 minutes. He held Harry’s hand tightly as he walked him out the front of the club, the chill of the night sending goosebumps across their bodies.

Louis spotted the car and held the door open, watching Harry clamber across the backseat and scooting in next to him. The car had just pulled away and already Harry was undoing his seatbelt, trying to climb into Louis’ lap. As much as Louis loved Harry spread over him, he knew it was dangerous and was trying to get Harry back into his seat, quickly clipping on his belt. Instead, Harry spun his body round and reached across, palming over Louis’ cock, biting his lip and looking at him with hungry eyes as his hand worked roughly over the denim. Louis still felt a bit sensitive from fucking Harry in the bathroom but his cock was already starting to respond to Harry’s touch and he groaned, throwing his head back against the headrest, losing himself in the pleasure.

Thankfully, the car pulled up at Louis’ driveway and waited for a second for the gates to open. It came to a stop outside the house and Louis muttered his thanks to the driver as he slid out, pulling Harry outside behind him who leant heavily against his body. He was quite drunk now, but clearly still wanted Louis again, unable to keep his hands off of him. Louis wrapped an arm around Harry’s waist and unlocked the front door, gasping as Harry pushed him back against it, his back colliding heavily with the dark wood. He moaned as Harry pushed his tongue between Louis’ lips and kissed him passionately, Louis quickly turning the key behind his back.

Harry pulled away and ripped off the scarf that had hung around his neck all night, his top quickly landing by it on the floor. Louis sighed at the sight of Harry’s torso, a few scratches from earlier littering his chest, the tattoos looking amazing on his body. Nothing turned Louis on when he was horny more than the sight of Harry’s tattoos. He went to step over to Harry but Harry quickly shook his head, smirking as he slid his hands down his stomach, one dipping inside the waistband to stroke his cock, teasing Louis. Louis’ eyes widened as he realised Harry was giving him a striptease of sorts and leant back against the door, taking in the sight before him.

Harry pushed the jeans back down his legs, kicking off his boots before shoving the trousers and boxers to the floor, leaving him fully naked in front of Louis, his hard cock protruding from his body, showing Louis how much he wanted him.

“Fuck,” Louis breathed out, unable to hold back now as he took a few large steps over to Harry, pulling his bare bodied boyfriend against him, rutting the denim of his jeans against Harry’s cock, causing a loud moan to slip between Harry’s lips. “You gonna take my cock again, baby?” he asked, Harry kissing him as he moaned his acceptance. Louis wondered if he wanted to go up to bed to be fucked, but it seemed Harry had other ideas. He started to step backwards, not letting Louis let go of him as they stopped in front of the stairs. Harry’s shaky fingers pushed Louis’ zipper down and he felt him reach inside, pulling his hard cock out, stroking it as they kissed, Louis soon at full hardness and ready to take Harry again.

His jaw dropped as he watched Harry turn around and bend over, leaning his hands down onto the fourth stair up, glancing back at him over his shoulder. He had red cheeks and blown pupils, and Louis thought he’d never looked more fuckable. He stroked his own cock a few times before pushing a finger into Harry, pleased at how easily he entered his boyfriend, still open and lubed up from earlier. He realised some of the lube was probably his come from their earlier sex and he pushed in harder at the thought, Harry rocking his hips back against Louis’ hand now.

“Lou, I’m ready, fuck me-” Harry groaned out, pushing his ass back again, wanting Louis’ cock now. Louis pushed in a second finger, not wanting to hurt Harry but only scissored his fingers a few times before pulling out and lining up with Harry. Harry shoved his hips backwards, pushing Louis’ cock deep inside him all of a sudden and both men cried out at the sensation. Harry soon began to rock his hips, whining at how stretched he felt, the slight burn making it all the better for him as his body just took Louis’ cock inside.

“You’re fucking mine, Harry-” Louis grunted out, slamming hard into Harry then, wanting to remind him again. “Mine. Mine. Mine.” He punctuated each word with a thrust, liking how Harry cried out “Yes!” at each thrust, letting Louis claim him.

“Yours, just yours, Louis-” Harry shouted then, hanging his head down again as Louis just pounded at him, taking everything he gave him and more over the stairs. Harry had always enjoyed sex before, but it was something else with Louis. He’d never had a desire to have public sex, to strip for someone or be fucked over the stairs before, but he did with Louis and he loved that his boyfriend was just as keen for it as he was. Louis reached a hand around then, wrapping his fingers around Harry’s rock hard dick, stroking hard and fast, wanting and needing to bring Harry to orgasm.

“Fuck, mine, all mine-” Louis shouted as he fucked Harry harder over the stairs, their calls echoing throughout the hallway, and Louis was glad they lived alone in that moment. “Shit- Harry!” He cried as he came deep again, filling Harry for the second time that night, thrusting through his orgasm. He tried to catch Harry’s release in his hand but Harry came so hard and fast he couldn’t contain it all, letting it drip helplessly onto the stairs, Harry still rocking his hips back as he let his orgasm wrack through his body.

“Lou, god, you fuck me so good,” he breathed out heavily, wincing as Louis slowly pulled out, the feel of Louis’ come sliding down his leg making him smirk again. He turned around, kissing Louis deeply and they pulled away slowly, staring into each other’s eyes. “Best night out ever,” he said, lacing his fingers with Louis and chuckling as he looked at his clothes littering the floor. He turned, tugging Louis up the stairs behind him. “Need a shower and I want you to join me.”

Louis could only nod, letting his sex mad boyfriend lead him up the stairs, keen to clean up and get to bed after the best and hottest night out he’d ever had in his life, more satisfied than he’d ever felt before.

*****

The next morning, Harry stirred from the deepest sleep he’d had in a while and a small smile crossed his lips as his memories started to come back to him. He knew he’d had an amazing night out with his fantastic boyfriend and if the pain in his backside was anything to go by, they’d had some mind-blowing sex as well. Harry kept his eyes closed as things flashed back through his mind - drinking, dancing, sex in the toilets… Harry’s eyes flew open as he relived that particular moment, remembering every second of how Louis had spanked him then fucked him, claiming him in his own way. Then there was the sex on the stairs when they got home. Harry had never been this horny in his life and he just couldn’t keep his hands off Louis.

Harry rolled over, disappointed not to find Louis’ body beside him, but he didn’t have to wait long until the bedroom door creaked open, Louis appearing in the gap with a tray held in his hands. He walked over to the bed, grinning at his sleepy boyfriend, trying not to chuckle at Harry’s bed hair, sticking up all over the place. Louis loved that he was the only one who had the privilege of seeing Harry look like this. He placed the tray down near the end of the bed and Harry pulled himself to a sitting position, wincing as he did so at the pain in his backside.

“Oh my god, are you alright? Did I hurt you?” Louis hurried out, worried he’d really hurt his boyfriend last night in some respect, either from their hard sex or the spanking. He flushed at the memory, but rubbed gently over the warm skin, trying to give Harry some comfort. “Was it the sex? Or, um, the other thing?”

“The other thing,” Harry said with a laugh. “You can say the word Lou, I think we’re past embarrassment, right?” Louis nodded and kissed Harry again.

“So, you’re okay with it right? What I did, I mean. I know we never really discussed it, but I was just so turned on in the moment, it felt right somehow, but if you didn't like it, we never ever have to do it again-” Harry cut off his rambling with a finger to his lips, smiling at Louis now, taking in his sleep addled features, crease marks from the pillow still on his cheeks. Harry thought he’d never looked more beautiful.

“Lou, if I wasn’t fine with it, I wouldn’t have let you do it, okay?” He said, pressing quick kisses to Louis’ slightly swollen lips. “I mean, I haven’t done it before but I liked it. A lot. It felt good, and what we did last night, the whole lot, was fucking hot. I would definitely not be opposed to a repeat sometime…” He winked at Louis and smirked as his boyfriend pushed his crotch up against Harry’s thigh, clearly turned on by the subject matter.

“Okay, good. But you’re sore today?” Harry just nodded with a bit of a shrug, and Louis threw back the covers, darting off to the bathroom, leaving a naked Harry exposed and confused on their bed. Louis ran back into the room a few seconds later, a white bottle in his hand. “Time for me to make amends,” he said, pushing Harry until he was on his tummy on their bed, straddling the backs of his thighs.

Harry shrieked as Louis allowed the cold lotion drop onto his cheeks, and he slowly and tenderly rubbed it into Harry’s sore skin before pressing a cheeky kiss to Harry’s butt, letting him sit up again. Harry glanced over to the bedside table, taking in the tray again that Louis had placed there a few minutes ago.

“What’s this?” he said with a grin, returning Louis’ peck to his lips quickly.

“Made you breakfast,” Louis said, pulling the tray closer as he slipped between the covers next to Harry. On the tray was Harry’s favourite, scrambled eggs on toast, with 2 glasses of juice, a bowl of cereal for Louis, some fresh fruit, and a red rose laid across the front. Louis picked up the flower, passing it to Harry with a kiss. “A rose for my rose,” he said, blushing at the soppiness of his words, but he couldn’t help it.

Harry took it and smelt it, the gorgeous scent filling his nose. He reached across, laying it on his bedside table and tucked into his breakfast, the pair chatting away as they ate. Harry cleared away when they were finished, leaving the tray on the floor outside their bedroom and quickly getting back between the warm sheets, diving next to Louis and curling his body around the other warm one next to him. He nestled his head on Louis’ bare chest, loving the feel of Louis’ arms around him.

Harry tilted his chin up and pressed a soft kiss to Louis’ lips, reaching up a hand to rest against his cheek as their lips moved together, Harry pushing a leg between his thighs, wanting to be close with his boyfriend. Harry loved lazy mornings in bed together like this and kissing Louis on cold winter mornings in their bed felt like the best thing in the world. He leant forward for another kiss and Louis reciprocated, but pulled back slightly before the next kiss made contact.

“Move in with me,” Louis breathed out, quickly following his words with a soft kiss and a stroke of Harry’s cheek. He watched as Harry’s green eyes locked with his as a smile erupted on his cheeks, dimple popping.

“What? Really Lou, you want me to live with you?” Harry propped himself up on his elbow then, leaning down and looking at Louis, craving an answer.

“Of course, baby,” Louis returned, grinning and pecking the lips that bent to meet his again. “I want nothing more than to wake up with you every morning, to kiss you and cuddle you, to fall asleep in your arms. It’s felt like your home for a long time babe, I just want to make it official. So, will you?”

Harry kissed him deeply in response, pushing his tongue slowly into Louis’ mouth, rocking his hips slowly against Louis, the thought of living with Louis, spending every moment together being quite a turn on. “I would love to babe, already think of this like home if I’m honest.” They quickly grinned at each other before Harry suddenly pushed his hips against Louis, causing a groan to come out of his boyfriend’s mouth. “Don’t forget the morning sex we’ll get to have every day…”

He started to kiss down Louis’ bare torso then, spending a minute flicking his nipples with tongue, Louis already writhing underneath him at the soft touches, running his fingers through Harry’s hair, tugging slightly to make him move. Louis tried to watch as Harry trailed down, pressing kisses to his hip bones, tummy and finally slid his fingertips into the waist of Louis’ underwear, pulling them down in one fell swoop.

Louis bit his lip as Harry licked his lips and suddenly his cock was enveloped in the warmth of Harry's mouth. He shut his eyes and tilted his head back as he lost himself in the ecstasy of Harry...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Rebloggable Tumblr fic post here if you wish to share! ](https://chloehl10.tumblr.com/post/173360292321/lucky-ones-by-lovelarry10-and-andthetreewashappy)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you liked it lol, sorry for the filth haha.


	7. Million Dollar Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry get away, and Louis opens up Harry's eyes to a whole new world...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title: Million Dollar Man by Lana Del Ray

_It isn’t that hard boy to like you or love you_  
_I’d follow you down down down You’re unbelievable_  
_If you’re going crazy just grab me and take me_  
_I’d follow you down, down, down, anywhere anywhere_

 

The next few weeks passed by relatively stress free since Harry had finished Uni for the term and Christmas was rapidly approaching. He was picking up some more shifts at the bakery, meaning quite a few early mornings but he needed the money and wasn’t afraid to work for it. It was easier now he had a car as he didn’t have to walk in the freezing cold morning temperatures, but getting out of Louis’ bed was still a struggle. They had talked about Harry moving in and had decided to do it after Christmas, since there was just too much going on before then to sort things out. Harry was going to pack up the rest of his things at his parents over Christmas and get them sent to Louis’ in January, making everything seem much more official, but honestly he couldn’t wait.

He’d just finished another shift at the bakery and was shoving a paper bag full of treats into his rucksack, some for Niall and some for Louis. He’d arranged to meet Niall for a pint at the pub that night, since he felt he hadn’t seen much of his best friend lately. Niall had been seeing one of the girls he’d met at the club and while Harry was happy for him, he did miss the chats they had when they lived in dorms. He waved bye to the ladies behind the counter and headed out to his car, flinging his bag onto the passenger seat and roaring out into the road, keen to not be late to pick up Niall.

Several hours later, Harry walked in the front door at Louis’, hanging up his big winter coat on the gorgeous stand by the front door, kicking off his boots as he trudged in. His hair was damp from the rain and he walked into the sitting room, grinning as he laid eyes on Louis, curled up in the corner of the sofa with his laptop, glasses perched on his nose. Harry knew he must have had a long day since he usually wore his contacts, only resorting to glasses when he was really tired. Harry loved them though, thought they made Louis look even hotter and he wished he wore them more often.

Louis looked up at Harry as he heard him coming over and he smiled, quickly closing the lid of his laptop, popping it under the sofa as Harry climbed into his lap. He didn’t mind that he was smaller than Harry and it was a bit awkward until they found their usual position, but there was something lovely about the way Harry needed this from Louis, the comfort and feeling of being held. Louis snuggled into Harry’s warm body, loving the feel of Harry’s cheek resting on his chest.

“Had a good time with Niall, love?” Louis asked, carding his fingers through Harry’s damp curls, separating them so they wouldn’t dry into a big knot. Harry nodded, closing his eyes against Louis. The fire was burning away and was filling the room with a warm glow and Harry didn’t ever want to move again. He felt Louis shift slightly before the weight of a blanket covered him up, keeping him toasty and warm.

“Yeah, was good to see him and have a chat. Told him I’m moving in here after Christmas, he was really happy for us,” Harry said, muffled slightly by Louis’ jumper up against his mouth. “Gonna miss him but he can come around for dinner and stuff, yeah?”

“Course, babe,” Louis said. “Your home, too, have who you like round.” Louis leant forward and kissed Harry softly, flicking the TV over to watch one of their favourite shows. “You wanna head to bed while I watch this, love? You seem really tired.”

“Nah, wanna stay here and cuddle you,  Lou,” Harry said in a low voice, telling Louis that he was just minutes from sleep. Louis’ eyes flicked back to the TV, snuggling back against the sofa, letting Harry relax fully on his body. He felt sleep overtake his tired boyfriend as he became lax against Louis, snoring softly and Louis realized he had own little corner of heaven there on the sofa.

 

 

*****

The next afternoon, Harry was feeling much more lively due to the fact he had a day off, and had a lovely lie in, followed by a lazy morning swim in Louis’ pool. The water was so warm and he’d stripped off, doing a hundred lengths before Louis joined him and the pair splashed around for a little while longer, having fun together. Harry had made them wraps for lunch and they’d chatted about their family Christmas traditions while they ate. They’d put a Christmas tree in Louis’ lounge the other evening and Harry couldn’t stop staring at it. It was huge and beautiful and Harry was like a child when they’d decorated it, covering it with lights and baubles, and now he was keen to put some presents underneath it too.

“Hey love,” Louis called, bringing Harry’s attention back to him. “I need to do some Christmas shopping.”

“Yeah me, too,” Harry said, thinking about the list he’d made the other day of what he had to sort before the big day arrived. He absolutely loved Christmas and spent weeks planning what to buy his nearest and dearest, always picking thoughtful gifts he knew they would love. His present for Louis was worrying him though, since he had to think of two lots of things for him, his birthday being Christmas Eve. He had a few ideas, but nothing felt right just yet.

“Let’s go then,” Louis said suddenly, Harry glancing up from the sink where he was washing up the last of the lunch things as Louis replied to some work emails.

“Um, what?” Harry called back, frowning at Louis and his crazy spontaneity. “Where were you thinking then? Pop into Manchester or something? Or maybe drive down to London?”

“Dubai.” Harry gripped the plate in his hands hard as he spun around, not wanting to drop it with his soapy hands. His eyes were wide and he carefully put the plate on the draining board. “You have a passport, don’t you babe?”

Harry just nodded, still a little dumbfounded. “Louis. Did you just say we could go Christmas shopping in Dubai?” Louis just peered up from his laptop and nodded, quickly going back to his typing. “Louis. Dubai?” Harry asked again.

“Yes Harry, Dubai. You’ve heard of it I assume? Go pack your bags.” Harry practically squeaked as he darted around the island, skidding to a halt in his socks in front of Louis, making him laugh.

“Louis, please don’t fucking wind me up, are you serious right now? We’re going to Dubai? When?” Harry was practically jumping up and down in excitement now, never having had something like this happen to him before.

“In the morning so you’ve got, oooh, about fifteen hours before we have to leave the house so go pack,” he said, slapping Harry’s bum as he got up from his stool, unplugging his laptop charger from the socket in the middle of the island.

“You’ve booked the tickets already?” Harry shrieked, following Louis into the sitting room like an excited puppy, grabbing Louis hand and kissing it eagerly before hugging him tightly.

“Nah, we’ll go on my plane,” he said with a shrug causing another squeal from Harry.

“YOU’VE GOT A PLANE? OH MY FUCKING GOD!”

*****

Harry was up before his alarm the next morning. He’d barely been able to sleep with his excitement. He’d nervously confided in Louis as they packed that he’d actually never been on a plane before, always holidaying in the UK or travelling via train to France for family holidays and he couldn’t wait to be on Louis’ jet with him. Louis had shown him a few pictures and Harry was staggered. He knew Louis was rich, was reminded daily of the fact, but when things like this happened, it felt like he was realising all over again he was dating a multi-millionaire.

Louis had lent him a suitcase and he’d stuffed it with summer stuff he’d driven back to his dorm room to get, pouncing on Niall as he’d arrived, shrieking about Dubai at him. It had taken Niall several minutes to calm Harry down enough to understand what he was going on about and he had been happy for his friend when he realised what was actually happening. He made Harry promise to buy him a fridge magnet, one of the things he’d collected since he was a kid and Harry had eagerly agreed before leaving him, heading home to pack.

He slipped out of bed, quickly getting dressed and shoving his hair back in a headscarf. He crept down the stairs with their cases before heading out and driving his car outside the front door so he could put the cases in. He checked the pocket of his bag making sure his and Louis’ passports were both there before he darted back up the stairs to wake Louis up. Louis, however, had beaten him to it and was already dressed, doing his hair in the bathroom. He smiled at Harry in the reflection of the mirror and flicked the light off as he stepped out of the room.

“Excited, love?” Louis asked, seeing Harry was already wide awake and that their cases weren’t at the top of the stairs where they’d left them that night.

“Fucking out of my mind, Lou. My first trip on a plane, and it’s my first holiday with my perfect boyfriend. Now, come on, are you ready?” He was practically buzzing now, eager to get to the airport despite the early hour. They didn’t have to worry about the usual waiting times because they were flying privately, but Harry was keen to have the full airport experience.

Louis laughed, taking Harry’s hand as he pulled him down the stairs, shoving his vans on his feet as they stood by the door. Louis set the alarm and slid into the passenger seat of Harry’s car, laughing at the Christmas playlist Harry had already put on to get himself in the mood. “You realise we’re heading to a country where it’s going to be practically tropical temperatures, yeah, love?”

“But it’s Christmas shopping, Lou! Christmas!” He turned onto the dark lane and put the full beam headlights on, singing along happily as Louis already started to doze in the passenger seat, happy that Harry was content, already looking forward to seeing how Harry would react to the rest of the holiday experience.

 

 

Just over an hour later they had arrived at the airport and Harry had hauled both suitcases out of the case before marching both of them into the terminal, Harry gazing around with wondrous eyes, taking in every inch of this, determined not to forget a single moment. He grabbed Louis in the middle of the concourse, kissing him roughly on the lips in front of everyone, not caring he was being stared at.

“You are amazing, you know that?” he said, hands still on Louis’ cheeks as they grinned at each other. “I hear there’s shopping in these airports? Let’s go, Lou!” He hauled his suitcase along behind him as he headed off towards the private area of the airport, the special check-in desk reserved for those taking private flights. Louis presented their flight information and passports before they passed quickly through security into the duty free area, Harry once again lighting up at the sight of the airport’s Christmas tree and the myriad of shops around.

They shopped for a while and as their flight approached, they took seats near the gate area. Louis had pointed out his plane a while ago and Harry’s jaw had dropped, unable to believe his boyfriend owned that plane, that he was flying with him on it to Dubai in a matter of hours. As Harry texted his mum, Louis produced a carrier bag from under his seat and sat it in Harry’s lap.

“You bought me duty free?! Oh my god Louis, I’ve always wanted to go and buy some duty free!” Harry laughed, pulling out a few items from the bag and grinning widely at them. Among the gifts was a new bottle of aftershave, since Louis had noticed Harry was running low the other morning, a giant M&M tube, a travel skincare set Louis knew he would appreciate and some new sunglasses he’d caught Harry trying on at the Sunglass Hut. He grinned as Harry put them on and held up the duty free bag, snapping a selfie and sending it off to Niall and his mum, making Louis all the more endeared.

Just over an hour later, they had boarded and Harry was wandering around the cabin in awe, stroking his hands over the leather seats, sliding the window blinds up and down and peering into the cockpit. Louis couldn’t resist plonking the captain’s hat on Harry’s head and sitting behind the controls, taking a few photos of his boyfriend with the biggest grin on his face, eyes sparkling with excitement. Soon enough, a stewardess came over, asking them to take their seats as they were taking off soon.

Harry sat down next to Louis and they buckled in, Harry clutching onto Louis’ hand tightly, feeling nervous now. He was staring out the window at his surroundings as the engines came to life, roaring loudly and soon they were hurtling down the runway, Harry’s knuckles white as they gripped at Louis’ slim fingers.

“Oh god Louis, we’re flying,” he breathed out as the plane left the ground, the green pastures of England spread out below them like a blanket. Louis loved how amazed Harry looked by everything and smiled with a fondness in his eyes at his lovely boyfriend. Once they were in the air completely and flying above the clouds, Harry and Louis were allowed to remove their seatbelts and Harry lifted his bag down from the overhead locker, pulling out a guidebook he’d purchased from a book shop the other day. The pages were littered with little post-its and Louis indulged him for a while, listening to Harry read out endless facts and pointing out a few places he wanted to visit. Louis had been to Dubai a few times now and had a few ideas himself about what to do over there.

The flight was just over 8 hours and a few hours in, Harry was bored. After he’d read his guidebook, had a few snacks from his bag and played on his iPad, he’d run out of things to do. He’d cuddled up against Louis’ side, trying to close his eyes for a while but struggled to, a little turbulence keeping him up and the roar of the engines weren’t quiet either. He was half laid across Louis by now, a leg thrown haphazardly over Louis’ own, knee resting near his crotch. He shifted slightly, and Louis pushed his knee down slightly, Harry raising an eyebrow from where he lay against Louis’ chest.

Louis’ hand stroked up and down Harry’s bare arm, the man in just a t-shirt now as the onboard heating was keeping the plane atmosphere toasty and warm. Harry felt like Louis thought he was asleep, so he stayed still, waiting to see what Louis did next. He continued to rock his hips up against Harry’s knee and soon Harry felt something hard start to dig in, Louis’ breaths becoming a little more uneven now as he worked Harry’s leg against himself. Harry tilted his chin up and pulled Louis’ head down into a kiss, surprising the older man, but he soon responded, parting his lips to let Harry slip his tongue inside, the pair groaning into the kiss as they moved together on the small seats.

Harry shuffled back, suddenly remembering that there were on a plane, not in the sanctuary of their bedroom. “Lou, we can’t, there’s people around…” Harry whispered, blushing slightly at how worked up they were from a bit of rubbing and kissing. Louis seemed to ignore that, and pulled Harry close again, kissing him deeply and pushing Harry’s hand below the waistband of his jeans, letting Harry’s fingers tease his cock. He reached across, pulling down a blanket from the headrest of one of the chairs in front of them, quickly draping it over his lap so it wasn’t too obvious what they were up to.

“Mmm,” Harry mumbled, getting turned on himself now by the feel of Louis’ hardening cock under his fingertips. He worked over it slowly and smirked as he felt some pre-come cover his fingers, showing him how badly Louis wanted him, regardless of where they were. “What do you want,  Lou?” Harry asked, eyes flying around the cabin again to see where the other staff were. It seemed they had all disappeared and Harry had never been more grateful for the privacy and discretion of Louis’ staff. He fiddled with the button and zip of Louis’ jeans, pushing them down slowly with one hand until they were under his butt, Louis raising his hips to help push them down a bit more.

By now, Harry was stroking himself too, and was keen to hear what Louis wanted from him.

“God, Harry, your mouth, want your mouth,” he mumbled out, breathing heavily as Harry continued to squeeze and stroke his cock, ready to let Harry do whatever he wanted, no matter where they were. Harry just nodded, kissing Louis deeply again as he climbed over and straddled Louis’ lap, one hand between his legs on Louis’ cock, and he brought the other up and slid it under Louis’ jumper, pinching his nipples lightly. Louis moaned and arched his back at the touch, grabbing Harry at the back of the neck and pushing him down slowly.

Harry realised what Louis was getting at and he slowly sunk to his knees, forgetting again they were in a public place as he pulled the blanket off, exposing Louis’ cock to the air. Harry licked his lips and settled into place, resting his forearms on Louis’ splayed thighs and bent down, taking Louis’ cock between his lips, running his tongue over the head. Louis clutched at his hair, encouraging him to take him deeper down, Harry breathing through his nose so he wouldn’t gag on Louis’ length.

Harry pulled off for a second, tilting his head to the side as he ran the tip of his tongue up the underside of Louis’ cock, slipping a hand between his own legs again to palm at his own hard cock, incredibly turned on from giving Louis head on his private jet a mile up in the sky, aware of people around them,  but just not caring.

“Shit, Harry, fuck, so good, take me so good,” Louis stuttered, pushing Harry’s face back towards his cock, groaning as he swallowed him down again, sucking hard so his cheekbones were prominent. Louis couldn’t resist slipping a hand down and cupping Harry’s cheek, feeling his own cock inside Harry’s mouth, the thought making his cock twitch again. Harry sucked harder and bobbed faster then, sensing Louis was getting close to his orgasm.

Harry reached up bringing both of Louis’ hands to the top of his head, letting him dictate the pace for a few moments and that was all in took to send Louis over the edge, spilling hard and fast into Harry’s mouth, watching his Adam’s apple bob quickly as he frantically swallowed it down, popping off and licking his lips with a smirk. His own hand was still pushing at his cock, turned on by Louis falling apart just from his mouth and Louis hoisted him back onto his lap, sliding a hand down his pants and rubbing his palm against Harry’s bare length, bringing him to orgasm, too.

Harry leant over and bit down on Louis’ neck as he climaxed, sucking deeply on the soft skin where his shoulder met his neck, and Louis knew it would leave a bruise that he couldn’t hide easily. “Enjoy marking me up, H?” he asked as Harry started to still his hips, coming down from his own high. He pulled his hand out and looked at the come covering his fingers and winked at Harry as he stuck the tip of his tongue out, tasting his warm come, Harry just staring at him with a fucked out expression on his face. “Taste good love,” he whispered.

Harry crawled off Louis’ lap then, collapsing back in his chair. “Shit, need to change my jeans now, Lou. Was only planning on getting you off,” he said, cringing as the wet fabric moved with every shift of his body. “So Lou…?”

“Yeah, love?” Louis glanced over to Harry then, noticing the little pink spots high on his cheeks.

“Can I tell people I’ve joined the mile high club now?” he said with a salacious wink, Louis throwing his head back in laughter.

“Well, if you think so,” he began. “But we always make properly sure you’re a fully fledged member on the flight home?” Harry just leant over and pressed their lips together again as a stewardess bustled by, tactfully avoiding their eyes as Harry stood up, wet patch prominent on the front of his jeans. He grabbed his bag and hurriedly grabbed out some fresh clothes, sloping off to the bathroom to get changed, leaving Louis alone to doze the rest of the way, already excited to land in Dubai.

*****

“Holy hell Lou, I have never seen anything like this!” Harry called over to Louis as he stepped out of the taxi, head tilted back to take in the entirety of the hotel they’d be staying at for the next few days, the Armani Hotel. It was a massive building and Harry couldn’t believe he was staying somewhere so luxurious, that his life now included holidays with his boyfriend in places like this. Louis set Harry’s suitcase on the pavement beside him and paid the taxi driver before taking Harry’s hand and walking them both into the building.

“Hello, Mr Tomlinson,” a petite woman smiled at him as they approached the desk together. “So nice to have you back here at the Armani Hotel. Let me get you and Mr…?”

“Styles, Harry Styles,” Harry said, grinning at the woman and squeezing Louis’ hand as his eyes raked around the entrance area, still in awe of everything he was seeing.

“Let me get you and Mr Styles checked in so you can go up to your suite.” She tapped at the computer screen for a few minutes, and Louis slid a black plastic credit card over the desk to her and was soon handed it back along with a silver plastic room key. He pocketed them both and thanked the woman, heading over to the bank of lifts with Harry and stepping inside one. He pushed his card into a slot and pressed a button, sending the lift hurtling up to one of the top floors. The doors flew open into one of the most amazing hotel rooms Harry had ever seen in his entire life.

He stumbled out of the lift, leaving Louis with both suitcases and a smile, seeing Harry’s face take it all in. Harry ran from room to room before darting over to the huge glass doors, throwing them open and stepping onto the balcony.

“Fucking hell!” he shouted out before rejoining Louis back in the room and hugging him tightly, pressing a rough kiss to his lips, enjoying the feel of Louis’ stubble on his chin as they kissed. “Louis, this is literally the best place I have ever been in in my life, thank you so much for this! I can’t believe I’m in Dubai!”

 

Louis watched on as Harry started snapping photos on his phone, sending them to his mum and his sister with a string of emojis that let on how excited he was with his surroundings. Louis started to unpack and hung up a few of Harry’s shirts in the wardrobe, set out their toiletries in the bathroom and stowed the suitcases away for the next few days, locking their passports and travel documents in the hotel safe. He turned around to see Harry laid out on top of the bed, starfishing across the middle, looking tired but utterly gorgeous.

Louis walked over, climbing up next to Harry and cuddling in to his side, letting Harry kiss him softly. “Lou, thank you again. I love this so much, you can’t know what you’ve done for me.” They kissed again, eyes closed and bodies pressed together. Harry ran his fingers through Louis’ hair, pushing the fringe out of his eyes as his own eyelids started to feel heavy. “Honestly, this is a dream come true, babe. Can’t wait for the next few days, really I can’t. But I was wondering Lou…?”

“What babe?” Louis asked, running his fingers up and down Harry’s bare side under the fabric of his t-shirt.

“Wanna test this bed out before we go to sleep?”

*****

The next day was spent with a lazy morning in bed, Louis ordering the pair breakfast in bed that they enjoyed before sharing a shower, Harry amazed at the rainfall like ceiling that sent water coursing down over both of them and Louis literally had to drag him out when his skin started to prune. Harry later asked Louis if they could visit a beach and Louis could never say no to Harry, so they got a taxi and headed out, spending a few hours in the sunshine until even they couldn’t cope with the heat, ducking into a restaurant for some dinner before heading back to the hotel and sharing a bottle of wine. It was the perfect lazy start to their holiday and Harry headed to bed excited for their shopping day, eager to get some Christmas gifts purchased for his loved ones.

He stretched in bed the next morning, throwing an arm around Louis’ waist as he snuggled in.

“I don’t wanna get up, Lou,” he mumbled against the warm skin of Louis’ neck, tickling his tummy softly, running his finger tips over his happy trail leading into the waistband of his boxers. Harry had slept naked again, claiming he was too hot to wear clothes despite the AC that Louis had pumping into the room and his cock was nestled against Louis’ backside as they hugged.

“Thought you wanted to shop til you drop,  love,” Louis said in a sleepy tone, voice low and gravelly, just how Harry liked it. He rolled over in Harry’s arms, kissing him softly. He loved being away from their home for a while, escaping reality and their day to day routine, especially that Harry wasn’t getting up stupidly early for his bakery shifts while they were away. They hugged for a little while longer before getting out of bed and getting dressed, heading down for some breakfast. Harry loved how Louis was dressed today, in a stripy top and shorts, his hair long and his scruff growing out a bit. Louis had gone to shave but Harry had begged him not to, so Louis hadn’t bothered.

A few hours later, they arrived at the shopping centre and Harry grabbed a little store directory straight away, telling Louis exactly where he wanted to make sure he visited. There was a lot of designer brands around and Harry was a little intimidated by the obviously wealthy people walking around, laden down with bags bearing famous names he’d only seen when he’d visited London before. Louis grabbed his hand and headed in when he saw Harry hesitate, proud to walk around with his gorgeous boyfriend. Harry had on a white patterned t-shirt today showing off his tattoos and light tan. He yanked him into the first shop he saw and started wandering around, having a think about what he wanted to buy his mum and dad, and his sisters too. He always tried to get them thoughtful things rather than expensive ‘just because I can afford it’ type of presents, and prided himself on always picking the right things. He’d been thinking about what to get Harry lately too, and while he had a few ideas, he was keen to see what Harry looked for for himself while they shopped.

Harry, on the other hand, was already feeling a little bit sick at this shopping trip. Everything he saw was at least in the high three figures when he worked out how much it was in pounds and he knew he wouldn’t be buying anything in here. He’d spotted a few nice things he could imagine his mum or Gemma loving but when he caught sight of the price tag, he’d bitten his bottom lip and quickly put them back, shuffling back to Louis who was happily strolling around, mentally cataloguing things he wanted to buy.

Harry spotted a gorgeous bag in Gemma’s favourite colour and hurried over. He felt the soft leather and the heavy weight of it, and Harry knew it was perfect for her, that it would suit her job and needs perfectly. He opened it up looking for a price tag, and felt his heart fall as he noticed it would set him back over 5 months part-time wages at work. He shook his head sadly and put it back on the shelf before he felt an arm loop around his waist.

“You okay, sweetheart?” Louis said, watching as Harry quickly arranged his features into a tight smile, nodding quickly. Louis knew what the problem was and was determined to fix it. He could only hope that Harry took it the right way, that he wouldn’t be upset and think Louis was patronising him or something. He cleared his throat nervously and slid his hand into his back pocket, pulling something out and pressing it into Harry’s hand. Harry looked down and when he realised what it was, his eyes widened and his jaw dropped slightly.

“Lou, I can’t-” he started to say before Louis cut him off, wrapping his fingers around the plastic card, shutting it in Harry’s hand.

“You can, love.” Louis said with a smile. “It might be too soon to say something like this Harry but I don’t care. What’s mine is yours, money isn’t a problem so spoil your family. I don’t care how much you spend, just want you to be happy, babe.” Harry felt a little choked up at Louis’ gesture, and somehow he knew Louis would be upset if he refused or tried to throw it back in his face. “I mean it, Harry. Buy whatever you want. Please?”

Harry just nodded, silently thanking Louis with his eyes as he knew he couldn’t hug and kiss him like he wanted to, thinking he’d save it for the hotel. “Thank you, Lou.  That means so much to me,” he said with a shaky voice, trying to hold back his tears. Louis reached into Harry’s pocket and grabbed his wallet, pulling the card out of Harry’s hand and leaving it in the wallet next to Harry’s own debit card, adding a certain finality to things. “And, um, it doesn’t feel too soon to me. Everything I have is yours, too. I don’t have much, I know, but it’s yours, and so am I.” He blushed at that and it took all Louis had not to jump him right there.

“You being mine is all I want love, you know I don’t care about anything else” Louis said softly, his own eyes glassy now at the emotion of their little exchange. He cleared his throat and stood up straighter, trying to collect himself quickly. “So, were you eyeing up that bag for Gemma?” Harry nodded, turning around to grab it again. “Then get it for her if you think she’ll like it.”

“But-”

“No buts,” Louis said firmly. “Harry, I meant it. Buy what you want, put my name on the gift tag too if it makes you feel better but just spoil them, yeah? Go crazy, love.” Louis shoved him in the direction of the tills then, and watched with pride in his eyes as Harry handed over the bag and paid for it with his new credit card, hurrying back to Louis with the plush black cardbag swinging from its corded handles from his elbow, a blush on his cheeks.

“Lou, I’ve never spent that much money on anything in my life before,” he breathed out, excitement clear in his eyes, which only made Louis more fond of his wonderful boyfriend. “Thank you, thank you, thank you, babe. You’re amazing, you don’t know how much this means to me.”

“Stop thanking me! You done in here? Yeah? Let’s find the next shop we wanna go in. And if you see something for yourself you want, just get it, okay? Don’t think too hard, just stick it on the card. I promise you, you could never spend too much, H.” They walked out of the shop together then, heading for another, Harry much more confident in his steps now he realised he could shop just as hard as these other people thanks to the wonderful man by his side, the man he intended to keep as his for as long as he could. It suddenly hit him that even if Louis lost everything he had tomorrow, he wouldn’t care. It was Louis he wanted to be with, no matter what, and that thought made him feel all warm inside despite the cold air of the air conditioned shopping centre around them.

A few hours later, Harry had splashed out on a few more items for his family, and was thrilled with the things he’d chosen. He knew that they’d probably be overwhelmed when they opened them and found out exactly what he’d bought and spent, but he was so happy at finally being able to treat his family. He’d gone a bit mad, just as Louis had wanted. They stopped at the food court, Harry sitting at the table while Louis went to grab them some lunch, both needing to rest their aching feet for a while. They sat together and chatted as Harry told him all about growing up with Gemma and how they were always close, even now that they lived apart. Harry told Louis he’d love for him to meet his family, and that made him glow inside as he realised he’d never been taken home to meet a boyfriend’s family before.

Louis cleared away their trays and stood up with Harry again, watching him collect together his bags. They’d agreed to have an hour apart as Louis had spotted a few things he wanted to get without Harry seeing, and Harry was happy to mooch around on his own for a while. After a while though, Harry was bored and missing Louis. His phone buzzed then, and he pulled it from his back pocket, grinning as he saw it was a text message from Niall.

 

Harry frowned and clicked on the link that Niall had included. It opened to an article about Louis, asking who the ‘mystery man’ seen with one of Britain’s most eligible bachelors was and Harry couldn’t help but chuckle at the photo someone must’ve taken at the food court, Harry staring with obvious heart eyes at his gorgeous boyfriend. He wasn’t named but the insinuated tone of the article was that he was Louis’ new partner.

 

Louis stood outside the shop they agreed was the meeting point, and his eyes flicked around, looking for any sign of his boyfriend. He jumped as a large hand covered his eyes, but relaxed when he could smell Harry's familiar scent, and spun round quickly to look at him. Harry had another few bags dangling from his hand and he quickly opened one, wanting to show Louis what he had chosen for Robin.

“Wow babe, that’s gorgeous. I’m sure he’ll love it,” Louis cooed, admiring the shiny Tag watch in its box before Harry stowed it away again.

“Lou, are you sure it’s not too much? Maybe I went a bit overboard-“

“La la la not listening!” Louis sang loudly, making Harry laugh. “That your phone pinging, love?”

Harry nodded and quickly replied to Niall’s message before opening the Daily Mail link and passing his phone to Louis. He watched as Louis read the badly written article, eyebrows raising as he caught sight of the picture of him and Harry at lunch. Harry’s heart fell then as he suddenly realised perhaps Louis didn’t want to be seen with him, that he was meant to be hidden away, not paraded through the papers.

“Sorry Lou, Niall sent me the link, I didn’t know there was anyone taking our picture. I know you’re upset but at least they don’t know who I am, you can put out a denial or something if you-“

“No Haz, that’s not what’s wrong. I just hate when they put me in the papers that’s all. I try and keep my private life private but some of the rags don’t care. But at least it’s a gorgeous picture of us. I’m proud to have a photo of us out there, as long as you don’t mind?” Harry smiled and shook his head, reassured that Louis wasn’t bothered at being pictured with him. “You know, I have a Twitter page, maybe I should start dropping hints about us now it’s out there, beat them at their own game?”

“Whatever you want Lou, I don’t care if you never talk about us just so long as you come home to me every night,” Harry said, coming to a stop outside a window of Tiffany’s. He knew his mum had always talked about their jewellery when he was younger, how she’d feel so special if she ever got to own something so beautiful. Harry realised then he knew what he wanted to get her for Christmas and he turned to Louis to see him already heading in.

“Come on slowcoach,” he called, stopping at a desk that had some beautiful pearl items inside. It happened to be his mums birthstone, and Harry’s eyes locked on the piece he knew would look stunning on his beautiful mum. The sales assistant came over and took it from the cabinet for Harry to look at and he nodded slightly, blushing as he noticed the price tag. He glanced at Louis and saw him raise an eyebrow, but he knew it was because he was hesitating, rather than Louis caring what it cost. He took a breath and handed the card from his wallet over to the assistant, watching her gift wrap it and place it one of the iconic Tiffany blue bags.

They headed outside to meet the car that Louis had called for them a while ago, and something was buzzing around Harry's veins. He hadn’t been able to touch Louis all day since they left the hotel that morning and he was desperate to get his hands on him, to kiss him and thank him for everything he’d done that day. He had also noticed that Louis had accumulated a couple of bags himself now that he wouldn’t let Harry near, and he had a feeling he might find a few new gifts under the tree when they arrived back home.

The journey to the hotel passed by quickly and Louis hurried to put his bags away in one of the wardrobes, making Harry promise that he wouldn’t look in them. He looked through Harry's purchases with him again and grinned at how happy his boyfriend looked at the things he’d bought. It was also the fact that Harry wasn’t thrilled with the things simply because they were expensive, it was more that he was pleased because he knew how much his family would love them, that he was pleased with the fact he’d chosen things they’d truly love.

While Harry made a quick phone call to his mum on the balcony, louis headed into the bathroom and ran a quick bath, keen to try out some of the luxurious products that had been left on the shelf for them when they’d arrived. He threw in far too much bubble bath, but the scent that filled the room was heavenly and his skin itched to dive into the foam coating the surface of the water. He stripped off, leaving his clothes in a heap on the floor and lowered himself into the water, closing his eyes as he felt himself relax.

A short while later, the bathroom door creaked open and Harry peeked in, smiling at Louis all snuggly in the bath. “Can I join you?” he asked quietly, smiling as Louis nodded. He took off his clothes, fully aware of Louis watching his every move. Louis slid back as Harry went to climb in, and opened his legs, wanting Harry to sit between them. He did so, and rested his back against Louis’ wet chest, closing his eyes and enjoying the feeling of finally being close to his boyfriend after an amazing day together.

“Love having you in my arms,” Louis muttered, clasping his hands on Harry’s tummy, keeping him close. They stayed like that for a while until Louis let go, wanting to wash Harry’s hair for him. Moments like these were Harry's favourite. He loved when Louis took care of him, washed him slowly and carefully, running his soft hands all over Harry’s skin. He couldn’t help it when his cock twitched as Louis washed him there, lingering for only a moment but enough to make Harry's body respond to his touch. He slid his own hands behind his back, dragging a fingertip down Louis’ length, feeling he was half hard too. Clearly the confines of the bath and their nudity was too much for either of them to bear.

“Lou-“ he breathed out, trying to tell Louis what he wanted as he wriggled his hips, tilting his head back against Louis’ firm shoulder. Louis got the hint as he dragged his fingers slowly down Harry’s torso, wrapping his fingers softly around his cock beneath the water. Something about doing this in the bath with Louis felt very arousing, and Harry was soon moaning and bucking up into the touch, feeling hot all over as Louis worked a firm grip over him, stroking up and down as he kissed and sucked at Harry’s neck. Harry groaned loudly at a particularly sharp bite at his neck, and the sound reverberated around the tiled room, making Louis push his own hips forward, rubbing his length against Harry’s ass.

“Want you to come for me baby,” Louis whispered into Harry’s ear, increasing the pace of his strokes. He knew Harry’s body well enough by now to tell that he was close, and he pulled Harry’s head around until they could lock their lips, Louis pushing his tongue into Harry’s mouth and curling them together as he stroked him. Harry bucked his hips up, crying out as he came hard into the water, Louis still relentlessly stroking at him as he pushed his own cock against Harry. Harry needed to touch so pushed a hand back and grasped Louis’ cock too, twisting his body so they were panting into each other’s mouths, not kissing but near enough for it to be a tease. Louis gripped Harry's wrist tightly as he felt his orgasm approach, and pulled him into a kiss as he finished too, the pulse of his orgasm making him groan and suck hard on Harry’s tongue.

They parted after a few minutes, both sensitive but sated, happy to have shared some intimacy after being forced not to lay a finger on each other for a whole day which was most unlike them. Harry relaxed back against Louis for a few more minutes, feeling Louis softly kiss his wet curls that were now plastered to his head before he sat up.

“Lou, we’d better jump in the shower love, this water isn’t very clean now,” he said with a chuckle as he pushed himself to his feet, Louis swatting at his ass as he stepped out, making him squeal out. He hurried over to the amazing shower again and stood under the spray, waiting for Louis to join him. They kissed lazily as they washed each other again, wrapping soft grey towels around their waists as they finished up and headed back to the main bedroom area. Harry slipped on some boxers and nibbled at the room service Louis had sent for, and joined his boyfriend on the balcony, wrapping his arms around his waist as he stepped up behind him, both admiring the amazing view.

“What a place, huh?” Louis remarked, feeling Harry nod against his shoulder where his chin was perched. “I’ve been here before a few times but this trip has been my favourite, Harry. I’ve a feeling all my old memories will fade away now I’m replacing them with wonderful new ones I’m making with you.” He tilted his head back, meeting Harry’s lips in a soft kiss. They both turned back to look out over Dubai, feeling at that moment like they both had the world at their feet.

*****

Harry woke up with Louis kissing him softly on the cheek, soft fingers running up and down his spine, and he felt it was the perfect way to be woken up. He opened one eye, smiling at his perfect boyfriend as he rolled onto his back, pulling Louis against his side. “Hey love,” he yawned, resting his hands on Louis’ firm back.

“Come on, sleepy head. If we don’t make a move, we’ll miss our reservation,” Louis said, reluctantly climbing off Harry and heading for the wardrobe. He tossed a few things onto the bed and began dressing in full view of Harry, which certainly woke him up a bit. Harry swung his legs out, feet hitting the plush carpet and he took out a new floral shirt Louis had bought him before they went away as he felt tonight was the perfect occasion, despite the fact he still didn’t know where they were going.

A little while later, after they’d kissed and cuddled in the hotel room a bit more, knowing they couldn’t tonight, Harry trailed out behind Louis, eyes flying around as he tried to work out where they were going. It was late evening and darkness was falling and Harry’s jaw dropped as they turned the corner and they approached a restaurant. Louis approached the maitre-d’, telling them he had a reservation for two under the name Tomlinson, and they were led away to a small terrace area out back. Waiters held out their chairs and they lowered themselves into them, sending secret smiles at each other across the table. Louis placed an order for their drinks and grazed Harry’s ankle quickly under the table, the one place they could touch unnoticed by the public.

“Lou, this is stunning, thank you,” Harry said, taking in the stunning view from his chair, quietly thanking the waiter as their drinks were placed in front of them alongside a menu. Harry smiled, sipping at his drink, wishing that it wasn’t the last night they had in this beautiful place. It had been the best holiday he’d ever had and he knew he would never forget a moment of it. They placed their food orders and Harry jumped as music started to play loudly across the band of water he could see from their view.

 

The Dubai fountain jumped into life next to them, the water seemingly dancing to the beat of the music, and Harry was completely mesmerised. He glanced over to Louis and saw a bit of a smug grin on his face and realised Louis knew this was happening, that this was part of his surprise for their final night. Harry spun his chair round against the small wooden fence and just stared, eyes glistening with the reflection of the water, wanting to video every second, but he knew he’d never be able to capture the magic of what he was seeing through a lens.  

The music got louder as the show continued, many other patrons stopping eating their meals to watch. Louis moved his chair closer to Harry’s then, and carefully brushed their fingers together, wishing more than anything he could show his boyfriend more affection, to show him how much this moment meant to him. He’d been to many exotic places around the world thanks to his money, but none of those trips had ever come close to the fun he’d had with Harry over these four days in Dubai. Every moment they’d spent together had been amazing and it had only succeeding in solidifying their relationship in Louis’ mind, the realisation he didn’t ever want to let Harry go, something that filled him with such joy and happiness.

Everyone began to applaud as the show ended, although it would begin again in another half an hour. Their meals were placed in front of them, and they tucked in eagerly, both hungry now due to the late hour and Harry couldn’t resist taking a few photos of Louis against the beautiful backdrop, hurrying over to stand behind him as he took a quick selfie, huge grins across both of their faces.

They stumbled back into the hotel room a few hours later, bellies full and bodies tired, still they pulled their clothes off, having slow, steady sex until they came together, crying out each other’s names. Harry fell asleep in Louis’ arms that night, head on his chest, words they couldn’t yet say burning in both of their hearts.

*****

The plane landed on the runway back in England the next afternoon with a bump, Harry gripping tightly onto Louis’ hand to calm himself. He loved being up in the air, watching the clouds pass under them but the take off and landing he wasn’t yet so fond of. They came to a stop near the terminal, and Louis reached over to unclip their seatbelts, watching the cabin crew start to move around, preparing for them to disembark. Harry felt relieved to be back on dry land, but he already missed the heat of the Dubai sun, the bleak English weather already bringing his happy mood down. He followed Louis down the steps of the private aircraft, carry-on in his hand and they walked across the tarmac hand-in-hand, Louis pleased to be able to be affectionate with him again in public after four days of not being able to act freely with each other.

By the time they got into the terminal and had collected their luggage, it was getting late and Harry was visibly tired. Louis grabbed the keys of the Range Rover from Harry’s bag and shoved him into the passenger seat, letting him doze off as he began the drive home from the airport. He knew Harry was expecting them to go straight home, but he had one last surprise for him as he headed in a new direction, slightly out of the way home. He pulled into the small car park around the back of a small building, with a non-descript front door, and gently shook Harry’s arm, waking him up.

“Harry love, wakey wakey,” he said, as Harry stretched out in the seat, his back cracking which made Louis wince slightly. “Um, I know I said we were going home babe but I have a bit of a surprise first.”

“Another one?” Harry said with a grin, feeling more awake all of a sudden. He turned to look out of the car window, frowning as he didn’t recognise his surroundings. “Where are we Lou, what are you up to?”

Louis chuckled at his confused expression. “Well, this is kind of inspired by the time we had sex in the club toilet and what happened then. It made me wonder if you liked spanking, what else you might be into…” He trailed off as he stepped out of the car, coming round to open Harry’s door, letting him slip out too and headed over to the shop.

Louis put his hand on the silver handle of the black door but Harry pulled his hand back, biting his lower lip looking a little apprehensive. “Lou, what is this place? Tell me please babe, I’m a bit confused.”

Louis nodded, not wanting to upset Harry. “It’s a sex shop, babe. I thought we might have a look around together, maybe get a few things to try out at home?” Harry’s eyes widened at his words and a blush spread high on his cheeks as he gripped Louis’ hand harder and nodded his head, letting Louis open the door this time and they stepped in together. They went through a small entranceway before turning and heading into the main body of the shop. Harry had never been in a shop like this before, and while he felt nervous, he was excited to come somewhere like this with Louis and pick a few things to play with. He was willing to explore a side of him he’d never considered before with Louis, and just the thought of it was stirring up something deep in his belly.

Harry dropped his hand as they walked in further and he headed off, walking slowly as he took in the rows of products all around him. Some of the things he recognised, had a good idea what they were for, but others looked a little scary, and he knew he wouldn’t even want to attempt to work out what they’d be used for. Louis hung back a bit. He wasn’t exactly experienced in this sort of thing himself, but he had tried a few things before and wanted Harry to take the lead, to let him tell Louis what he’d be comfortable with. He noticed him hovering around the dildo section, looking a little uncertain.

Louis stepped over, wrapping his arm around Harry’s back and getting on to his tiptoes to talk quietly into his ear. “Love, you can buy what you want, yeah? Doesn’t mean we have to try it straight away but it gives us options. Up to you entirely, if you aren’t comfortable with it, don’t get it.” Harry looked at Louis and quickly pecked his lips as he took down a slender pink dildo, blushing at his actions. Louis smiled at him and popped it in the basket he had in the crook of his elbow. “Looks good babe, good start.”

This seemed to give Harry a boost of confidence that this was okay, that he could freely admit his desires to Louis without judgement and he took off again, this time stopping in front of a range of buttplugs. This was something he never thought he’d consider, but he knew he loved Louis staying inside him after they’d finished having sex, he enjoyed feeling full and wondered if this could be fun. He picked a dark black plug, one that didn’t look too intimidating and he shivered as he imagined Louis plugging him up after sex, the thought turning him on more than he ever thought possible. He smirked as he dropped it into the basket, but he frowned as Louis fished it out, putting it back on the shelf.

He stood back for a second, looking at the range of things in front of him and reached forwards, picking up a far prettier plug, one Harry hadn’t even really given a second glance to. It was a deep pink colour, still around the same size as the plain looking one Harry had picked out, but this had a shiny pink jewel on the base, twinkling in the shop lights. Louis handed it over to Harry who turned it over in his hands. “This one is much more you, sweetheart,” Louis said, making Harry blush, watching as he nodded and dropped it into the basket instead of his more boring choice.

Louis took his hand then and drifted over to another section. Bondage. This was something Harry had definitely not thought about but he knew he was willing to explore it with Louis. Louis pulled down a set of handcuffs, leather lining the wrist pieces, meaning he wouldn’t hurt Harry if he used them on him. He looked to Harry, wanting to make sure he was okay with the idea of being tied up and the hunger in his eyes and way he was obscenely biting his lip told him it was more than okay. He eyed a few other things, length of soft silk rope and watched as Harry hooked a couple down, placing them into the basket, crowding into Louis’ personal space. He pushed their lips together quickly, and Louis felt his bulge press against his own then, stepping away before they got carried away.

“Anything else you wanna try love?” Louis asked, lacing their fingers together as they glanced around. There was some more things even he was unsure of, and honestly, he felt content with the things they’d chosen.

“I think that’s good for now,” Harry said, heading over to a display of lube. He was surprised by the myriad of flavours available, having a good look before selecting four new bottles and flinging them into the basket. He winked as he reached over again and picked up a cheesily packaged ‘Festive gingerbread’ flavoured lube, whispering “you might be lucky and get a Christmas treat,” into Louis’ ear, causing him to blush and twitch in his too-tight jeans.

“Already lucky,” Louis muttered as he headed for the tills, paying unashamed for their goods, watching as the sales assistant wrapped the things in black tissue paper, placing them in an expensive looking bag which he handed over to Harry. He swiped his credit card and took the receipt, thanking the staff as he and Harry made their way out, buzzing at the thought of their new purchases and Harry felt particularly naughty having never bought anything like this before in his life. He hadn’t even realised he was into the idea of bringing toys into the bedroom, thinking their sex life was pretty perfect, but he was open to giving it a try, knowing he trusted Louis implicitly with this.

They held hands again as they walked back to the car, the alleyway to the car park dark by now. Louis took the bag from Harry as he opened the back door, placing it on the floor of the Range Rover behind the driver’s seat. He shrieked as Harry grabbed his hips and lifted him into the car, setting him down onto the backseat before climbing in behind him and straddling his thighs, grabbing him a rough, hard kiss. Louis moaned as the interior lights dimmed, leaving them in darkness as they kissed, tongues curling around, their lips working against each other, Harry enjoying the burn of Louis’ stubble scratching on his chin. Harry’s hands were roaming now, and came to rest on Louis’ crotch, pressing down into Louis’ responding erection. Louis moaned loudly at the touch, and bucked his hips, desperately seeking more.

“Can’t believe you took me to a sex shop Lou,” Harry breathed out as he leaned in for more kisses, hands now opening Louis’ jeans, pulling down the zip as he forced a hand inside, wrapping his fingers around Louis’ now hardening cock. “Didn’t know I wanted all that till now, the thought of trying all that with you is really turning me on, babe.” He pushed his hips forward at that, proving to Louis he was indeed excited by the thought of everything they’d just bought together.

“Gonna take you to bed for a week Harry, make you scream as we try out every. Single. Thing.” Louis punctuated each word with a kiss, now pushing at Harry’s jeans, trying to get them off. Harry twisted and reached down into the bag, bringing up a bottle of lube and dropping it onto the seat next to Louis’ ass. Louis just groaned, realising what Harry wanted in his car and, well, who was he to deny Harry the chance to christen his backseat?

Harry stood awkwardly in the cramped space and pulled his jeans and boxers right off, sitting back in Louis’ lap bare from the waist down, entirely unashamed. Louis hurried to rip the cellophane off the bottle and quickly but carefully coated the fingers of his right hand. He pulled Harry closer as he trailed his hand behind Harry’s back, stroking over his entrance, making Harry shiver with want and need. Harry deepened their kiss as Louis sunk a finger inside him, enjoying how it made Harry moan lowly as he twisted it deeper. Louis bit lightly at Harry’s bottom lip as he pushed a second finger in, Harry feeling unbelievably tight and warm around his fingers. He worked them in and out slowly, stretching him out as he knew this position didn’t allow for Harry to spread himself out very much.

After a few more minutes of Louis teasing him with his fingers, Harry had had enough. His hands wrapped around Louis’ curls, and tugged lightly, making Louis pull off his lips slightly. “Fuck me Lou, please, now,” Harry begged, wriggling in his lap now. Louis lifted his hips slightly, pushing his jeans down to just under his ass, letting his cock spring free, tugging at it a few times before he coated it in lube. As Louis nodded, Harry lifted himself up as much as the space afforded and let Louis line himself up before slowly dropping down, letting gravity do the work as Louis soon bottomed out.

“God H, so tight, so good riding me in your car baby, keep moving love,” he encouraged as Harry started to move his hips in small movements, feeling Louis’ thick cock move around inside him as he did so, rubbing against his walls, stretching him out in a way that burned slightly but he loved it anyway. Louis’ fingers pressed in to his hips, helping lift him slightly as they panted into each other’s mouths, the windows of the car steaming up as they continued.

“Lou, touch me,” Harry said, the friction of his heavy cock against the front of Louis’ jumper too much to bear, he just wanted Louis’ touch. Louis slid a hand round, taking his cock in a firm grip and stroking in rhythm with Harry’s bounces, watching as pre-come bubbled from the slit, falling down the side of his cock. Louis used his finger to trail down, mopping it up and quickly licked it into his mouth, making Harry moan and throw his head back, bouncing faster on Louis’ cock, desperate to reach his high.

Their kisses were sloppy now, both too focused on the movements of their hips. Louis kept one hand on his cock, but started to move the other behind Harry, resting two of his fingertips against where they were joined, feeling how Harry was stretched around him. Harry stared deep into Louis’ eyes as he felt what Louis was doing, and Louis loved how his pupils were blown, completely overtaken with pleasure and focused on what he was doing. He bounced harder now, ramming Louis’ cock deep inside him, pushing into his prostate as he did so, making Harry cry out in pleasure.

“Oh god Lou, wanna come, can I come?” he mumbled out, forehead pressed to Louis’ now. They were both sweaty, the car smelt of sex but Harry thought he’d never been more turned on. Louis stroked more frantically at his cock then, the drag a little dry but it was almost enough to push Harry over the edge.

“Come baby, want you to come on my chest,” Louis said, pulling his top over his head quickly as Harry screwed his eyes up, finishing with a shout, hot come landing all over Louis’ torso. Harry had his hands gripping the headrest now as he rode out his orgasm, letting Louis plant his feet on the floor and fuck up hard into a few times, wanting to feel him come inside him, to finish this properly.

“Harry, fuck, Harry, god-” Louis choked out as he climaxed, bucking up into Harry a few times, feeling himself empty inside his boyfriend. He stopped his movements as he watched a flash of pain cross Harry’s face, and he let him sit back down, keeping them connected for a few more minutes. Harry pulled his head up from where it was resting on Louis’ shoulder and kissed him softly, the tenderness a complete contrast to what they had just done. Eventually, he lifted his hips, letting Louis slip his cock and tuck it back in his boxers. Harry grabbed for his jeans, not bothering with his underwear as he sat next to Louis, trying to pull them up his sweaty legs.

They both got out, Harry’s legs trembling underneath him, still a bit high from his orgasm. He sat in the passenger seat and grabbed Louis’ hand, squeezing tightly as he gave him a soft smile, eyes sparkling with something Louis wanted so desperately to label but couldn’t. “You’re amazing, Louis Tomlinson. Don’t know what I did to find you. I really care about you so much you know.”

“You don’t know the half of it, Harry. Let’s go home.” He leaned over to peck Harry’s lips one more time before he started the engine, beginning the short journey home, their home. Louis just smiled at the thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and for all the previous comments and kudos, we love reading your thoughts!
> 
> [ Rebloggable tumblr fic post is here](https://chloehl10.tumblr.com/post/173360292321/lucky-ones-by-lovelarry10-and-andthetreewashappy) if you wish to share it!


	8. Can't Help Falling in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas comes, and then so does a New Year's surprise...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title: Elvis Presley - Can't Help Falling in Love

_Some things are meant to be_  
_Take my hand,_  
_Take my whole life, too_ _  
For I can't help falling in love with you_

Louis sighed as he climbed out of his Audi, heading back into the house after a particularly difficult meeting. He hated having to make tough decisions at work, and despite the fact he felt he had the best advisors in the world working with him, the ultimate and final decision came down to him, and that felt like a lot of pressure sometimes. He’d text Harry in his break, who had sent him back a pouting selfie, curled up on the sofa watching some of the soaps he indulged in when Louis wasn’t about.

The house was silent and he frowned as he prowled around the lower floor of the house, wondering where Harry was. He checked the pool room but the water was still and calm, telling him Harry hadn’t been in there today which did come as a surprise. Louis came back to the hallway and kicked off his shoes, heading up the staircase. He checked the master bathroom first, thinking maybe Harry was indulging in a bath but he wasn’t there either. Louis pulled off his shirt as he walked down the corridor to their bedroom and nudged the door open with his toe. What he saw made him stop in his tracks, eye wide and jaw dropped.

Harry was laid out on their bed, completely naked. He was slowly stroking himself, cheeks slightly red telling Louis he was turned on, but something else caught Louis’ eye. Next to Harry’s spread legs was the pink dildo they’d bought at the sex shop. It had been a week since they’d visited the shop and purchased the toys together, but Harry had put them away in the wardrobe and not mentioned them since. Louis hadn’t wanted to push it so thought Harry would bring them up when he was ready, and he’d gotten off to the thought of him and Harry playing with the things a few times, fucking hard as the thoughts flooded his mind. But now, it seemed Harry was ready.

Louis stepped into the room and closed the door quietly behind him, despite the fact there was no one else in the house but them. He bit his lip and just stared at his boyfriend, and just how good he looked spread out on their bed, teasing himself. “Something you want to tell me love?” Louis teased, stepping close enough to wrap his fingers around Harry’s ankle, stroking the soft skin gently. Harry shuddered at the touch, and his eyes flicked over to the toy next to his thigh.

“Wanted to have some fun,” Harry whispered into the silence of the room, cheeks flaming at his admission. “If you want to, that is.” Louis hated the uncertainty in Harry’s eyes and quickly pulled off his own clothes, leaving them in a crumpled heap on the floor and joining his boyfriend on the bed, kissing him deeply. He threaded his fingers through Harry’s hair, and rested the other on his bare thigh, wanting to touch him all over.

“I always want to with you Harry,” Louis said between kisses, batting Harry’s hand away as he took hold of Harry’s cock himself, stroking slow yet firm, feeling how hard Harry already was. “Don’t be nervous baby, it’s gonna be good, and just say stop at any time okay? Don’t want you to do this if you hate it.” Harry just nodded, pushing his hips forwards against Louis’, trying to make contact with his cock too. Louis shuffled closer on the bed and took his hand away, letting Harry rut up against him, breathing heavily as they continued to kiss. Louis stretched over and grabbed the lube Harry had set on the bedside table, and coated his fingers before rolling them over onto their sides.

He propped Harry’s thigh onto his hip, letting their cocks still brush together while he reached over, and stroked over Harry’s entrance with his slick fingers, teasing him, feeling Harry trying to push back into the touch. He breached him slowly with one fingertip, and Harry just pushed his tongue deeper into Louis’ mouth, mind wild with thoughts of what they were about to do and all that he succeeded in doing was making his cock twitch, responding to Louis being pressed against him, inside him, everywhere around him. It was already too much.

“How do you want this love?” Louis asked softly as he worked a second finger in slowly. Harry stuttered, biting his lip, unsure how to answer. Louis quickly took the lead, wanting to make this as good for Harry as he could. “Want me to use it on you? Or do you wanna do it?”

“You,” was all Harry could manage to get out, and Louis nodded, telling Harry that was fine. In fact, he was hoping that was the answer he was going to get. He hadn’t done this much before, had tried it with an ex-boyfriend before but he didn’t have the trust with him like he and Harry had, so he knew already that this would be better. Harry seemed to trust him implicitly and that thought alone filled Louis with love and pride, blessed that this beautiful man chose him out of all the people in the world he could be with.

Louis was now up to three fingers inside Harry, and Harry’s face and chest were flushed due to how Louis was making him feel. He was wriggling and pushing back on Louis’ fingers, driving them deeper inside himself as they continued to kiss. Harry had been thinking about this for a few days now. He had been nervous about the idea of introducing toys into their sex life, but he couldn’t deny that since they’d bought the dildo and butt plug, he’d been keen to experiment. He knew if he didn’t like it, Louis wouldn’t care and things would go back to normal. But there was a part of him that thought it would be nice to do something with new with Louis, to let him take charge a little and open Harry’s eyes to a whole new world of sex. Harry knew Louis was a bit more experienced than he was, and while Harry didn’t like to think about that too much, he was glad for it in that moment because Louis seemed happy to take the lead.

The dildo Harry had chosen in the shop wasn’t too big, certainly not bigger than Louis’ cock when he was fully hard, but it still felt intimidating to Harry. He watched as Louis took his fingers out and sat up, reaching for the lube to slick up the pink, plastic toy. Louis looked over at him as Harry still lay there, stroking his cock lazily.

“You ready babe?” Louis said, shuffling their bodies around. “How do you wanna be, on your back, or hands and knees?” Harry paused for a moment, thinking it through. He stayed where he was.

“On my back Lou, wanna look at you, is that okay?” Louis just smiled and leaned over his body for a quick kiss, their erect cocks grazing together again. Louis put his hands on the inside of Harry’s knees, spreading his legs apart further, feet planted on the bed as he glanced down, seeing Harry at his most exposed. Harry blushed but didn’t bother to cover himself up, he knew Louis loved it and that he’d seen it all before. Louis picked up the dildo and rubbed it gently around Harry’s entrance, spreading the lube, seeing Harry flutter in anticipation.

Louis gently pushed it forwards, watching Harry’s eyes close as the dildo entered him, stretching him out around it. Louis kept pushing, stroking Harry’s cock with his free hand in a distraction from the slight burn. Louis couldn’t take his eyes off where the dildo was disappearing inside Harry’s body, and how Harry was reacting to it being inside him.

“Oh fuck Lou, feels good, you can move it,” he said quietly, eyes now hooked on Louis’, watching him now, the movement of his hand at the base of it, pushing it inside him. Louis began to thrust it slightly, pushing it in and out of Harry’s body with a rhythm, Harry moaning as it grazed his prostate with the deeper thrusts. “Shit, I like it Lou, like you fucking me with it,” Harry moaned, arching his back slightly, letting Louis push the toy deeper.

Louis pushed one of Harry’s thighs flat to the bed then and straddled it, rubbing his own bare cock on his soft skin, enjoying the drag of it as he moved his hips back and forth in time with the toy he was moving inside of Harry. “Look so good taking it babe, want me to do it harder?” Harry could just nod as Louis adjusted his grip on it, and started thrusting it hard into Harry, making him cry out.

“Stop Lou stop, please,” Harry begged, and Louis did so immediately, pulling it out slowly, watching as it emerged from between Harry’s cheeks. He frowned, wondering what Harry was up to but chuckled as he flipped himself over, getting on to his hands and knees, presenting himself to Louis. “ Do it again Lou, want it like this,” he growled lowly, reaching a hand between his legs to stroke at his cock as Louis pushed the toy back inside him hard and fast, not letting Harry prepare for the feeling at all. “Oh fuck! Louis, keep going-”

Louis listened and carried on, now stroking his own cock harder at the sight of Harry like this. Considering he was unsure about this just ten minutes ago, he was now fully into it, and rocking back into Louis’ movements, moaning and groaning as he was filled over and over and over. Harry turned around, trying to look at Louis over his shoulder. “Want you to come on my ass Lou, but don’t stop fucking me with that, yeah?” Louis just nodded, focusing his attention on hitting his own high now he knew what Harry wanted.

Louis grunted a few times with his rough strokes, trying to make sure he kept the toy moving inside Harry, and shut his eyes, feeling his orgasm come crashing over him, letting them fly open to watch himself coat Harry’s bare ass with his come, stilling the motions of the toy for a moment while he came down, not wanting to hurt Harry.

“Fuck, Harry, so good baby,” he panted out, as Harry started to rock his hips again, looking for something Louis wasn’t giving him. He slid his hand around his back, gripping Louis’ wrist to make him start to move the dildo again, and Louis moaned, starting to push it again. He decided to just go for it and pulled back, slamming it back inside Harry making his cry out loudly, and he repeated the motion a few times before Harry all but screamed as he came hard over the sheets beneath his hips, whimpering as he came down from his climax, body still twitching in shock at the intensity of it all.

Louis carefully pulled the dildo out and let Harry roll over, stroking down his thighs as he smiled at him, complete fond in his eyes but still feeling turned on at how wanton Harry had been. “Oh my god Harry, that was so good babe. You liked that then?” Louis asked with a smirk as Harry just nodded, red faced on the pillow. Louis snuggled down next to Harry, rolling the dildo down on the floor out of the way, knowing he’d want to use it again sometime soon with Harry, and perhaps a few more of the toys too if he was lucky.

Harry rolled over to kiss him, their lips moving together slowly as they laid on their come stained sheets, naked as the day they were born. “Thank you Lou, for taking care of me,” he said, lacing their fingers together on his bare stomach. “You made me feel okay about all that, was so good. Not as good as you inside me but I loved it, loved you being in control.”

Louis smiled and kissed him again. “I loved it too, you looked amazing. I’m so glad you wanted to try it, didn’t want to push you but I thought you’d probably enjoy it once we started. Was a nice early birthday present,” he said with a smirk. Harry pretended to look shocked, slapping a hand over his mouth, eyes wide.

“It’s your birthday? When? I couldn’t possibly know since you’ve only mentioned it, oh I don’t know, about a million times in the past few days?” Louis kicked his shin lightly at that before ticking Harry’s sides where he knew he was most sensitive. “Nah, just kidding babe. Your birthday is under control and that was definitely not part of your present. You’ll just have to wait and see.” Louis watched from the bed as Harry got up and strolled, butt naked, over to the bathroom and turned the shower on, the noise of falling water filling their room. “You joining me then Lou?”

Of course Louis pulled himself off the sticky sheets and wandered over to the bathroom, sliding open the glass door, releasing a puff of billowing steam as he stepped in, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist, kissing his shoulder under the spray. Louis usually dreaded his birthday as he often headed home, having no one special to spend it with sucked. But this year, he had a feeling it would be his best yet because he’d be waking up with Harry, and Harry had already promised him he’d make him feel like a Prince all day. Louis couldn’t wait.

******

Louis groaned as he woke up to a pleasurable feeling, something already bubbling away in his tummy, making him feel good. His eyes flickered open in the low morning light, and he locked eyes with Harry who was smiling broadly at him. He leant over, placing a soft hand on his cheek and kissed him tenderly, licking his tongue across Louis’ bottom lip.

“Good morning baby, happy birthday,” Harry said, pressing another kiss onto Louis’ mouth, enjoying the grin that erupted there. Louis glanced down as he felt Harry’s hand moving on him again, and smirked at the sight of Harry’s fingers wrapped around his hardening cock, clearly already tempted by what Harry had been doing to him while he slept. Louis let his legs fall open as Harry continued to stroke, bending over to lick across the tattoo on his collarbones, sucking at the soft skin there and leaving a few purple marks that Louis secretly enjoyed looking at in the mirror. Harry kept moving down, now teasing Louis’ nipples with his lips, making Louis arch up into the touch. He didn’t realise he had sensitive nipples until he was with Harry, and now he’d found it out, he didn’t ever want Harry to stop playing with them.

Slowly but surely, Harry’s mouth made its way downwards until his tongue was running up the underside of his cock, teasing around the head, not quite giving Louis what he desperately craved. Harry looked up at him and smiled before bending back down and finally wrapping his lips around Louis’ hard cock, beginning to bob slowly up and down, Louis groaning as he let his head fall back on the pillow, closing his eyes and enjoying the sensation of Harry’s soft, warm mouth around him.

It didn’t take long for Louis to hurtle towards his finish, Harry gave the best blowjobs in the world, and this birthday one was no exception. He did everything he knew Louis loved, sucking hard then gently, running his tongue softly over the slit, letting his fingers wrap around the base so Louis felt completely enveloped by Harry. As his orgasm approached, Harry slid his free hand around to cup Louis’ balls, rolling them in his fingers, and it was enough with Harry blowing him to make him come hard, shouting Harry’s name.

He popped off and licked his lips, kissing back up Louis’ body to press a quick kiss to his lips again before he hopped out of bed, throwing Louis his boxers from the floor where he’d chucked them earlier that morning. He hurried out of the room and Louis heard him head downstairs, so he chose to stay where he was, sure Harry would be back soon enough. He was right, and before he knew it, Harry was pushing open the door again with a tray in his arms. On there was a small breakfast he’d prepared Louis, along with a cupcake with a lit candle in and a small vase with a single pink rose inside. Louis’ eyes shone with delight as Harry placed the tray on his lap and kissed him as Louis noticed a small blue envelope propped up against the cup of tea Harry had made him.

“Happy birthday again love, 27 years young!” Harry teased Louis as he knew he hated the fact he was getting older, especially since Harry was technically still a teenager. Louis poked his tongue out as he picked up the envelope, carefully pulling the flap away from the body and sliding out a birthday card, proclaiming ‘To a Wonderful Boyfriend’ on the front. Louis grinned and opened it, eyes shining as he read the heartfelt message inside. He closed it as he finished, leaning over to prop it up on his bedside table, following that with a big sloppy kiss to Harry’s awaiting lips. They sat and ate breakfast together, talking about their plans for the day before Harry headed over to the wardrobe, rifling around for a minute before pulling out a couple of presents.

“I know you said not to get you anything Lou, but I couldn’t not get you anything for your birthday,”he said with a grin. “Now, I didn’t have a lot of money, and I wasn’t going to use my credit card, so these things are just a few small tokens of my love. Got a couple of other bits later, but I hope you like these.” He handed over a large parcel wrapped in sparkly purple paper, and another much smaller one. Louis pondered over which to open first before Harry made the decision for him, grabbing the big one and placing it in his hands.

Louis eagerly ripped off the paper, throwing it on the floor and turning it over in his hands. He smiled widely as he took in everything in front. Harry had bought him a multi-picture frame and had printed off photos of the two of them since they’d got together. Louis absolutely loved it, he stared closely at the beautiful photos, at their wide smiles, the way their arms were wrapped around each other and felt incredibly loved in that moment. There was photos from Dubai, after the first football match Harry had been to, a few silly selfie’s they’d taken in the house and more. It was perfect, and the most thoughtful gift Louis had received.

“Oh sweetheart I love it, thank you so much,” Louis said to Harry, who was blushing at Louis’ obvious love for his gift. He swallowed then handed over the other envelope that was laying on the bed. He held out a hand, resting it on Louis’ gently before he could tear it open.

“Um, I kinda wrote this one myself for you. It’s kinda soppy cos that’s just me, but I hope you like it.” Harry blushed again as Louis smiled softly at him, a heavy silence in the room now as Louis ran his finger under the seal, breaking it before sliding out another card. It was a photocard, and the picture was a gorgeous one of the two of them at the restaurant in Dubai, where they’d seen the fountain. They’d found an English couple who took a photo of them, and they’d boldly wrapped their arms around each other’s waists in time for the lady to snap a photo, winking at the pair as she handed Louis his phone back. They looked so happy, and to Louis, it was his favourite picture of them so far.

He opened the card, and took a breath before reading.

 _“I didn’t_ **_fall_ ** _in love with you._  
_I walked into love with you,_  
_with my eyes wide open,_  
_choosing to take_  
_Every step along the way._  
_I do believe in fate and destiny,_  
_But I also believe_  
_we are only fated_  
_to do the things_  
_that we’d choose anyway._  
_And I’d choose you,_  
_in a hundred lifetimes_  
_in a hundred worlds,_  
_in any version of reality_  
_I’d find you_ _  
_ and I’d choose you.

Louis didn’t even bother to try and wipe away the tears that were now streaming down his face as he finished the last words, moved beyond anything at what Harry had written. He placed the card down on the sheets next to him and climbed into Harry’s lap, wrapping his arms tightly around his neck, transferring all the words he couldn’t say into that hug, hoping Harry understood. The fact that Harry has used the words “in love” in the poem meant the world to him, and he just breathed heavily into Harry’s shoulder, completely overwhelmed.

Harry just sat there, holding Louis close, rubbing a gentle hand up and down his back before eventually pulling back and kissing him softly, not deeply but with such love neither wanted to part. After a while, Louis climbed out of Harry’s lap and wiped his eyes, sniffing loudly, making Harry chuckle.

“Harry, that is the most beautiful thing. You are so talented, I can’t tell you how much that means to me, that you wrote that for me, that you mean it…”

“I do. Every word. I promise.”

“I’ve only been 27 for a few hours but already this is the best birthday ever love, thank you so much for everything. Not just this, everything Harry. You don’t know how much you mean to me.”

“I think I have an idea,” Harry said, moving forward to kiss him again before picking up the frame and standing up. Louis followed, and the pair headed downstairs together, Harry setting the frame down on the sofa, looking around as he tried to decide where it would look best. Louis pointed at a bare space of wall near the window and Harry nodded, bearing it in mind for later on when he had some time to hang it for Louis. They mooched around the house for the rest of the morning, Harry blowing up a few balloons much to Louis’ amusement, and they spent a good fifteen minutes kicking them at each other. Eventually though, Harry decided it was time to start their special birthday lunch. He had wanted to make dinner, but Louis had put paid to that when he asked Harry if he minded if Liam and Zayn came around for a get-together, and Harry had of course been happy with that, asking if Niall could tag along too as he missed his friend. They’d gone shopping yesterday and stocked the fridge with plenty of food and drink, and they were both looking forward to a few hours with their friends before Harry headed home to Cheshire for Christmas Day later that evening. Louis pushed that thought to the back of his mind. He really didn’t want Harry to go but he understood why he had to.

Harry had told Louis he was to stay out of the kitchen while he made their meal, and Louis stuck on a boxset he’d been meaning to watch for a while, enjoying the delicious smells that wafted from the kitchen as Harry cooked and sung his little heart out. Soon enough, he heard pots and pans being slammed about as Harry served up, and watched as Harry ran out, sprinting up the stairs before coming down dressed in a smart black shirt and skinny jeans, looking very handsome. Louis felt somewhat underdressed in an old t-shirt of Harry’s and his jeans, but Harry took his hand anyway, leading him into the kitchen.

He’d set the table with a fresh navy tablecloth, and had a lovely candle burning in the middle of it despite the fact it was the middle of the day. There were two white plates in front of their seats piled high with the delicious chicken risotto Harry had made, along with a basket of homemade bread, and two small of glasses of wine, small since Harry had to drive out to collect something later on.

“This looks delicious Haz!” Louis said as he took a seat, Harry pushing in his chair behind him. “I thought I could smell bread this morning, my clever little baker.” Harry laughed at that and picked up a piece, buttering it before handing it over to Louis. They tucked into the meal, Harry clearing away once they had finished and bringing over two chocolate cupcakes. He lit the candle on one of them, singing a quick version of Happy Birthday to Louis before watching as he closed his eyes, blowing out the candle in a quick breath.

“What’d you wish for, Lou?” Harry said as he removed the wrapper from his own cake, licking the icing off his fingers as Louis watched.

“Can’t tell you that, won’t come true,” Louis mumbled through his first mouthful of cake, moaning as the taste exploded on his taste buds. He looked at Harry’s pouty face and made a zipping his lips gesture as he munched on the rest, watching as Harry did the same, obscenely sticking his tongue out before each bite, making Louis feel hot and bothered. He swallowed the last of the cake down and went to stand up and clear away the mess but Harry stopped him, grabbing the rubbish and putting it in the bin before topping up Louis’ wine glass and changing his own for a glass of water.

“That was an amazing birthday meal love,” Louis said, pecking Harry’s lips as he sat down again next to him this time. “I know you cook all the time but that was something else. Would love you to cook my parents something like that sometime.”

Harry’s eyes widened at that. “You want me to meet your parents?” he practically squeaked out, stunned by Louis’ oh-so-casual mention of possibly meeting his parents.

“Well yeah, I thought that was a given Haz,” he said with a slight frown. “I’ve only ever taken one guy home to meet Mum before and that was years ago. But this isn’t a fun little something for me, Harry. I’m serious about you, about us. I want you to meet my parents, my whole family actually, and I’d love to meet yours too, if you want that of course.”

“Course I want it Lou, never taken a boy home before,” Harry admitted, blushing at his honesty. “But Mum does want to meet you, been talking about you a lot to her. I think she gets you’re something special from how I speak about you. She says we make a cute couple whenever I send her pics of us.”

Louis leant over and grabbed Harry’s phone from where it sat at the back of the table, opening the camera app.

“Let’s send her a new one then love,” he said, scooting his chair over to Harry and holding the phone out at arm’s length, grinning as he pushed their cheeks together and snapped a photo.

He turned it around, checking the photo and smiling as he watched Harry attach it to a message he hurriedly sent to his mum with the caption “Just made birthday lunch for my lovely Lou, was delicious like him! Xx”. Louis quickly popped it on his own Instagram too, keen to show off his handsome boyfriend but he was sure Harry wouldn’t mind.

 

 

He insisted on helping Harry wash up, knowing it would take half the time if they worked together which luckily it did. Everything was clean and put away swiftly, and Harry ran the hoover around the other rooms while Louis tidied up a bit, knowing Liam and Zayn were due to arrive shortly. Harry walked back into the living room then, car keys in his hand as he hugged Louis from behind, kissing the side of his neck softly, smirking at the bruises littering his collarbones.

“Gonna go get Niall love, back soon. Anything you need while I’m out?”

“Nah, just you back safe and sound,” he said, Harry kissing his cheek as he pulled away, pulling on his coat as it was chilly and damp outside. He called bye to Louis as he headed out of the front door and walked around to the garage, hitting the button on his keyring that made the door open. He blasted the heating, keen to warm up and reversed carefully out, starting the drive to the dorms where he knew Niall was waiting. He knew Niall had to leave by six to catch the taxi for his plane back to Ireland for Christmas, and it meant a lot to Harry that he’d stayed back in Manchester to come to this get-together.

A short while later, he pulled up outside the dorm, texting Niall to let him know he was outside. The door banged open only a minute later as Niall ran down the steps and climbed into the car, heading for the bakery where they were going to collect the cake that Harry had baked for Louis as a surprise. Harry needed Niall’s help getting it home safely though, which is why it had had to wait until now.

“God I love this car H,” Niall said as he sank back into the heated leather seat. He cranked up the radio which was blasting Christmas tunes and they sang along together, harmonising all the way to the bakery where they pulled up on the kerb outside, Harry popping on the hazard lights since they’d only be a few minutes. He pulled out his keys and opened the front door, entering the alarm code before flicking on the lights and heading for the fridges out the back. Niall hung out in the front and gasped when Harry appeared with an amazing looking chocolate cake, covered in icing and all manner of sweet treats, wafers sticking out from the top.

“Shit Harry, that’s amazing!” Niall said, stepping over to admire it from a better angle. Harry set it down in the box he’d bought specially and grinned at Niall.

“Thanks mate, think he’ll like it?” Niall nodded and he watched as Harry carefully picked up the box. “Um, you wanna drive back? Think I’d better hold onto this, but for Christ sake Niall, go slow around the corner. I don’t want to present Louis with a box of chocolate goo for his birthday,” he joked. They went out, Niall resetting the alarm and locking the door as Harry held onto the box like it was a newborn baby. Niall took it from him as he got into the car and passed it back.

“Fuck, I’m driving the Range Rover. So bloody cool,” Niall said as he started the engine, indicating and checking the mirrors before he pulled out onto the road, heading back to Louis and Harry’s. He drove slowly and steadily much to Harry’s relief, and soon they arrived and spotted Zayn’s car out the front, telling them Louis’ other guests were here. Harry told Niall to head for the garage, and once they were parked, Niall helped him out with the box, following Harry into the house again. Harry could hear them chatting in the living room so he went into the kitchen and set the cake box down, knowing Louis wouldn’t be going in there for now.

He and Niall joined the other lads and they greeted each other with smiles and waves, Niall sinking into an armchair while Harry cosied up in Louis’ lap, enjoying the feel of Louis wrapping his arms around his middle, kissing his hand as he wriggled around to try and get comfortable.

“Louis, your house is amazing,” Niall said, staring around at the features of the room; the huge TV, burning fireplace and amazingly comfortable sofas.

“Harry’s home too,” Louis reminded him with a smile. “I’m sure he’ll give you a tour in a bit if you want.” Niall nodded and grinned while Harry just blushed at the reminder that this was his home as well as Louis’. They all talked for a while, listening to what Liam and Zayn had been up to in the weeks since they’d seen them, congratulating Liam on his promotion he’d declined to tell them about before Zayn let it slip, too proud of his boyfriend to not blurt it out. After a while, Harry stood up and took Niall on a tour of their house, showing him around the lower floor first, Niall gobsmacked at the size of the pool, telling Harry he had to invite him round to swim sometime. Harry just told him he was welcome whenever he wanted, that their door was always open to him. They headed upstairs, checking out the myriad of bedrooms and bathrooms, Niall smirking at the mirror alongside the bed.

“Bet you have fun with that,” he said with a jerk of his head, indicating the mirror.

“Fuck off Ni,” Harry laughed, blushing at the thought. “I’ve told you before, I’m not talking about my sex life with you, no matter how interested you are.” Niall stuck his middle finger up at that, and they left the bedroom, Harry kicking the wardrobe door shut before Niall could nosy in there and spot their bag of toys hidden away at the back. That was the last thing he needed.

They went back down and joined the other boys, who were by now in Louis’ games room, or ‘man-cave’ as Harry liked to jokingly refer to it. It was stuffed full of tech - X Boxes, PlayStations, sound systems, turntables and more, and Louis loved sitting in there, trying to persuade Harry to join him on Fifa or something other game, despite how useless at them he knew his boyfriend was. Liam and Louis were in the middle of a fierce battle on some shoot-em-up game, and Zayn was laid across the other sofa, tapping away at his phone. Harry and Niall hung back a bit, chatting for a while as they watched idly, not that interested in the action on the screen.

Harry loved how easy it was when they all spent time together. He might have only known Liam and Zayn for a few months, but they were great guys, very easy to get on with and he enjoyed seeing Louis happy with his friends too. Both he and Louis were quite solitary people, preferring to spend nights in together rather than going out, but it did them good sometimes to get the boys around and have some fun. Harry found he got on well with Zayn in particular, while Liam and Niall clicked, having similar senses of humour and interests, making time together all the more fun since everyone got on.

Harry checked his watch and thought he might as well do the cake, since he wanted Niall to have some before he had to head off. He left the room, Niall talking to Zayn by now and went into the kitchen, grabbing some candles he’d bought earlier in the week and stuck them in the top, lighting them with a match. By now, the cake was balanced on a white cake stand, and it looked amazing - Harry was proud of it, and he knew Louis would really love that he’d made it rather than buying one from the bakery as he had expected him to. He carefully walked through to the games room, and Liam caught his eye as he appeared in the doorway. He stood up and flicked the lights off, making everyone’s eyes swing towards the door as Harry walked in, bathing the room in candlelight. He began to sing Happy Birthday and the three others joined in, Louis sat there with a huge smile, beaming at Harry as he set the cake down on the small table in front of them. When they finished, Louis blew out the candles that littered the top and turned to his boyfriend.

“Oh my god Harry! Did you make this yourself? Was this where you and Niall disappeared to?”

“Yep, I made it this week at work, been storing it there and Niall helped me bring it home earlier,” he said with a grin, chuckling at Louis pressed a hard kiss onto his lips, clasping his hand too.

 

 

Zayn returned to the room holding a knife and small pile of plates, even though it seemed that only Liam had actually noticed he’s disappeared while Louis continued to kiss and cuddle Harry on the sofa. Harry took the knife with a smile and cut 4 small slices, handing everyone a piece on a plate and they sat quietly as they ate.

“God this is good Harry,” Zayn said, licking the icing off his lips, sending Harry a thumbs up across the room. Only the noise of the background music of the PlayStation filled the room as they ate, Harry and Louis pressed up against each other, thighs touching together, knocking elbows as they lifted their forks to their mouths.

The rest of the evening passed by pleasantly. Liam and Zayn gave Louis his present, a new pair of trainers and a tracksuit they knew he’d been considering getting, and Niall had given him a card. The bell rang just before 6, and Niall hugged everyone before he left for his taxi, intending to swing by his dorm room to pick up his suitcase before going to airport for his flight home. Liam and Zayn left an hour later, knowing that Louis and Harry would want some time alone before Harry left a bit later on, despite the fact that the nearer it got to his leaving time, the less he wanted to leave Louis behind, wishing they could stayed holed away at home for Christmas.

They cleared up the game room, Louis carrying the stack of plates and glasses they’d accumulated with Harry carrying the remainder of the cake. He’d already told Louis to take the rest of it to his parents house for his sisters, which he’d agreed to. As Harry set the cake down, Louis spun him around, pressing his back into the island.

“Thank you for everything today,” he said softly, his thumbs rubbing lightly over the laurel tattoos at Harry’s hips, feet either side of Harry’s own. “You’ve honestly made this the best birthday, I hope you know how much I appreciate everything Harry.” They kissed slowly for a minute before it quickly became heated, the pair wanting to be close before Harry had to leave. Louis shoved his hand up Harry’s top, pushing it up until Harry got the hint and pulled it off over his head. Louis reached behind him as Harry kissed and licked at his neck and brought his hand back round, smearing a line of icing down Harry’s chest before licking it off. As he did, Harry bit his lip and watched, pushing his tongue into Louis’ mouth as he finished.

“Fuck-” he said with a swallow, watching Louis collect more icing, rubbing it across his hip bones this time, smirking up at him. Harry rested his hands on top of Louis’ head as he watched him lick that off too, pulling at the button of his jeans with his sticky fingers, letting him push them down to his ankles before he stepped out of them, leaving him naked. Louis continued to lick at his skin and kept kissing his cock gently as he moved across Harry’s body, enjoying how he was hardening in front of him. Louis stood up then, quickly stripping off his own clothes before pulling their bodies close together, both groaning as they made contact with each other, wanting more.

They had their hands around each other’s cocks by now, stroking and kissing deeply as they wanked each other slowly, teasing, wanting to drag out the pleasure as long as possible. After a few minutes, Louis bent down and pulled out a small packet from the pocket of his jeans, Harry smirking as he realised what it was. He coated his fingers and spun Harry round, bending him over the island and pushing a finger between his cheeks, rubbing over his rim gently, making Harry push his hips back for more. Louis kept rubbing his own cock against Harry’s ass cheek as he pushed one finger in, enjoying the moan it drew out of Harry. He moved it around, stretching him out for his cock, the sound of their pants filling the room as they both knew what was coming. Louis quickly worked up to being 3 fingers deep in Harry, and he kissed up his spine as he moved them around, feeling how tight Harry was around him.

“Need you Lou, need you to fuck me, please Lou-” Harry moaned, still rocking his hips into Louis’ hand, trying to get him deeper where he wanted him. He whined as Louis withdrew his fingers, wiping them on his own thigh as he took his hard cock in the other, lining up with Harry’s hole. He pushed forward, and Harry gasped as the head slipped inside, stretching him further as it was wider than 3 of Louis’ fingers. Louis pushed in slowly, now gripping at Harry’s hips, leaning to kiss the back of Harry’s neck as he bottomed out, a hand now at the base of Harry’s spine keeping him bent over the counter.

“Fuck so good for me baby, take me so well, so tight,” Louis mumbled out, his words not entirely making sense as he was focusing so hard on not coming straight away, knowing this would be the last time he and Harry had sex for a while. “Mean so much to me love, always wanna be with you,” he moved his hands at that and reached for Harry’s, placing his on top and lacing their fingers as he continued to thrust into him.

Harry was moaning from the pleasure, his cock hanging heavy and unattended to between his legs as Louis pounded into him from behind, Harry rocking his hips and trying to match the rhythm, closing his eyes as he felt a familiar warmth washing over him. “God Lou, harder baby, please,” he begged in a low voice as Louis complied, pulling back until he almost slipped out of Harry before thrusting hard and fast forwards, ramming his cock deep inside, making Harry cry out. “Louis! Shit, so good-” he hung his head then as they moved together, Harry reaching a hand down to wrap around his own cock, stroking him quickly, wanting to finish as the feeling bubbled up inside him.

“In you or on you?” Louis asked, feeling he was close now too.

“In me-” Harry growled out as he came, arching his back as his orgasm hit, rippling through his body, watching as he spurted out against the side of the counter, not even bothering to try and catch his release. Louis started bucking into him then and gripped his hips, sure he was going to bruise the soft skin there as he came deep inside Harry, filling him up with a groan. He continued to thrust as he finished coming inside his boyfriend, pulling out and watching as the come started to trickle back out and down Harry’s leg, something he never thought he’d like but he did when it came to Harry. Harry spun around and pulled him close, their now softening cocks resting together as they hugged, kissing gently as Harry stroked Louis’ cheek.

“You know I don’t want to go, right?” Harry whispered, feeling tears starting to prick at his eyes at the thought of saying goodbye to Louis, even it was only for just over a week. “I wish we could spend Christmas together, but Mum really wants me and Gem there.”

“Harry love, it’s fine. I get it, Mum wants me home too. We’ve got lots more Christmases to spend together sweetheart, don’t worry.” He brought his thumb up to brush away a tear that was making its way down Harry’s cheek, pecking his lips quickly. He shivered as he realised they were both still naked, and the sweat on their bodies was cooling them down rapidly. “Let’s go have a shower babe, then we can do Christmas presents, yeah?” Harry nodded and pushed himself away from the counter, cringing at the come running down the side, thinking to himself that he must clean it up before he left. They held hands as they walked through the house up to the bathroom, and shared a shower, washing each other and kissing under the water, letting it warm them up.

They changed into comfy clothes, both in joggers, and Louis in one of Harry’s hoodies as they headed back into the sitting room, collapsing back onto the sofa next to each other, the room lit only by the clear fairy lights wrapped in the branches of the Christmas tree. Louis stood up first and grabbed a few boxes from under there, setting them down on the floor next to his feet before Harry followed.

Harry handed over a small box first, smiling as Louis shook it gently, trying to work out what it was. He ripped off the colourful Christmas paper and lifted off the lid. He grinned as he pulled out a beautiful metallic ornament, ‘Our First Christmas’ inscribed on the front. “Oh Harry, it’s beautiful love, thank you so much.” He stood up and walked over to the tree, hanging it on a branch, smiling as it nestled down, pride of place at the front. “Perfect. I love it. My turn now,” he said, reaching to the floor to pick up a present.

 

 

He handed Harry a large rectangular box and sat back, watching his face as he tore at the wrapping paper.

“Holy shit Lou, you didn’t-” he said as he threw the paper on the floor, looking aghast at what Louis had got. “Jesus. Thank you so fucking much babe, I love it!!” Harry opened up the box, revealing his new, sleek silver MacBook Pro.

“I know your old laptop is on its last legs, so at least this is a useful present,” Louis chuckled, watching Harry excitedly loading it up, marvelling over the weight of it, the look and feel of the new keyboard. “Hope it helps with your studies babe.”

“Lou it’s amazing, thank you so much,” he said, carefully putting on the table, kissing Louis to show his thanks. “Right, one more from me. Ah, I know we said one each but that last one was only little so it doesn’t count.” He laughed as he handed Louis a thin but large package, taking care with it. “Be careful Lou, it’s breakable.”

Louis nodded and set it on the sofa. He threw Harry a quick smile before he pulled off the paper, biting his lip as he looked at the picture that was unveiled.

 

 

“It’s um, one of those pictures of what the night sky looked like the first night you kissed me,” Harry said softly, blushing as he realised it was a really soppy and heartfelt gift. “I just wanted us to have some sort of reminder of it.”

“Harry, it’s amazing wow, I didn’t even know something like this existed. This is- god, I have no words Harry, thank you my love.” He set it back against the sofa cushion and pulled Harry into a cuddle then. They sat holding each other then for a few minutes, neither wanting to break the moment. Finally though, Louis did as he knew Harry had to make a move soon if he was going to get back to Cheshire before midnight.

“Okay, one last one for you babe,” he said, grabbing another parcel from the floor. Harry was pretty sure it was a book, and he slowly peeled off the paper. The anticipation of the present was always the best bit to Harry, and his heart at the possibilities of what it could be, knowing it would be perfect as Louis had chosen it for him. His jaw dropped as the paper fell away revealing two delicate but stunning looking books.

 

 

“I know you love poetry babe, and I did some research and found out these were pretty special. I read them too and I’ve marked out the poems that made me think of you. I hope you like them.”

Harry was speechless. He knew he’d told Louis about his love of poetry before in one of their early late night text chats, but the fact he’d remembered that Elizabeth Barrett Browning was his all time favourite made him feel full of love for Louis. He cracked open one of the books, reading the old fashioned text as he realised this wasn’t just any edition of the book. He flipped back to the beginning as it dawned on him this was a rare early print run copy.

“Louis… this isn’t just a normal copy of this, is it?” He said, eyes flicking up to Louis’ somewhat smug face. He shook his head as Harry ran his fingers over the cover, feeling the soft cotton of it. “Wow. I never dreamt I’d ever own anything like this. You- well you’re just my favourite human in the world, you know that right?” Louis nodded as Harry crawled over and sat in his lap. They kissed softly, fingers tracing up and down arms and shoulders and chests, not wanting it to go any further than how it was right now.

“Merry Christmas Harry,” Louis whispered into his ear, tucking a strand of curls behind it out of the way.

“Merry Christmas my lovely Lou,” Harry replied, leaning down and resting his head on Louis’ chest for a moment, aware that the clock was against them and shortly he had to make a move. Reluctantly, after a few more kisses and cuddles, he hauled himself up and collected the wrapping paper, taking it into the kitchen and chucking it in the bin. He smirked as he looked at the destroyed cake, knowing Louis would probably eat it anyway and went back to the sitting room, staring at his packed bag in the corner of the room, a horrible reminder he should probably think about making a move.

“I don’t wanna go,” he whined as he pulled on his boots in the hallway, Louis wrapping a scarf around his neck to help fend off the Christmas Eve chill.

“Next year we’ll stay here, yeah? Just the two of us,” Louis promised, going up into his tiptoes to kiss Harry softly. Harry wrapped his arms tightly around Louis then, as if to try and press his body into him so he could take him with him too. “You’ll be home before you know it babe, but I’m gonna miss you so, so much.”

Harry opened the door then and ran around to the garage, parking the car outside the front door. Together they loaded up Harry's bag and gift bags stuffed full of Christmas gifts, all labelled ‘love from Harry and Louis xx’, something Harry has been insistent upon as they’d spent a fun afternoon wrapping things together. Harry left the heaters on, warming the car as he stepped over to Louis for a final goodbye.

His breath hitched as he tried and failed to hold back his tears. He’d never usually been one for emotional goodbyes, always waving bye with a smile to his mum and Gemma everytime he left for Uni, but there was something about this that was upsetting him. He really, really didn’t want to leave Louis, wanted to wake up with him Christmas morning and he felt he was being robbed of a wonderful memory. He let the tears fall as he cried into Louis’ shoulder, both men holding on tightly as they shed tears, their hearts pounding at the awful thought of being parted.

“Have a lovely Christmas babe, enjoy yourself and say hi to your family for me,” Louis said as he pulled away, knowing if he didn’t try to seem like he was coping, Harry would never leave. “Please text me when you get there, I need to know you’re safe and sound love.”

Harry just nodded as he wiped away his tears with his coat sleeve. He suddenly pulled off his scarf and wrapped it around Louis’ neck, wanting him to have something to remind him of him, despite the fact he knew their home was crammed full of his clothes. He kissed Louis’ lips, deepening the kiss for a moment, savouring the taste that was so uniquely Louis.

“I’ll phone you later okay? Want to talk every night, and I’ll text you too. God, I didn’t know this would be so hard, are we being ridiculous?” He choked out between sobs, tears still falling. “I lo- I’m gonna miss you so much Louis.” He blushed at his slip, and hugged his boyfriend again. They kissed slowly before Louis walked him round to the drivers door, watching as he belted himself in.

He stepped around, kissing him again before backing up and closing the door, eyes shining with tears that were threatening to fall. “Have an amazing Christmas. Thank you again for everything today, you mean so much to me you know.” A tear fell then but Louis left it, unbothered at his show of emotion. Harry just nodded through his own tears and put the car into gear.

“Bye Lou, happy birthday again sweetheart and have a great Christmas,” he managed to sniff out. He waved once more and started rolling the car forwards, wanting nothing more than to hit the brakes and stop but if he did that, he knew he would never leave again. He tooted the horn loudly a few times as he drove off, calming him with some deep breaths, watching as Louis became a mere speck in his rear view mirror, already counting down the days until he was back in his arms where he belonged.

*****

Louis sighed, slumping back into his desk chair. The house was just too quiet without Harry around, and he missed him more than he wanted to let on. He’d had a great Christmas with his family. He’d given out presents they’d been delighted with, eaten an amazing dinner his mum had cooked and she’d even popped in his room when he was FaceTiming Harry that evening, and they’d chatted easily for a while, making Louis feel so happy. He’d hated saying goodbye to his sisters and parents yesterday but part of him was craving a bit of peace and his home comforts.

But still. He was used to seeing a trail of things around the house letting him know of Harry's presence, and while his wardrobe still housed Harry's clothes and his recipe books were still stood on the side in the kitchen, it wasn’t enough. He craved Harry’s presence, his touch, and he knew he wouldn’t feel right again until Harry was back home with him where he belonged. It might have only been 5 days but to Louis it might as well have been a lifetime. He glanced at the clock, seeing it was 4pm and already dark outside. He’d gone to his office a few hours ago, hoping to get some work done but nothing had been able to keep his attention.

His computer pinged with the arrival of a new email and he groaned, inputting the password to unlock it and read through, rolling his eyes at the lengthy essay that really could have been written in two or three sentences. He was tapping away at the keyboard, forming a reply when he stilled, sure he’d heard a noise in the house. He crept up to the door, and heard a knock, making him feel nervous. Harry wasn’t due back for a few days yet, and he’d been getting some rather odd messages on Twitter so he felt in edge.

He crept down the corridor and tiptoed down the stairs, frowning as he saw the kitchen light was now on, and he knew he’d turned it off after he made himself a cup of tea a while ago. Suddenly a figure appeared in the doorway and stared hurtling towards him. Louis gasped as he realised who it was and he threw his arms open, steadying himself as Harry leapt into them, both of them toppling gracelessly to the floor with a thud.

Harry kept kissing all over his face until Louis laughed so hard he couldn’t breathe, and they both pulled away, unable to take their eyes off each other.

“Oh my beautiful Louis, I’ve missed you so much,” Harry said as he started kissing him again on the floor, not caring about anything but getting his lips and hands back on his boyfriend. “Good surprise then babe?”

“Yeah but what are you doing here Haz?! Thought you were coming back after New Year, that’s what we said, right?” Harry nodded and slowly pulled louis up, climbing into his lap then as he looped his long arms around Louis’ shoulders as they sat on the floor.

“Missed you too much. Mum could see I was miserable without and told me to, in her words, go home to my boy. Sooooo here I am!” He said with a grin, kissing Louis again for good measure.

“Well I’m so fucking happy you’re here, been so lonely without you,” Louis confessed with a slight smile. “Our bed feels too empty without your long legs and I don’t sleep properly without a face full of your hair.” Harry burst out laughing at that and dangled his curls in Louis’ face, making him swat them away with his hands as they both laughed. “Let me up off the floor love,” he said with a groan as Harry climbed off, helping Louis to his feet afterwards. “Where’s your stuff babe, didn’t see it in the hall?”

“Left it in the car, was too keen to see you,” Harry said, threading his fingers through Louis’ belt loops, pulling him close. “Wanted to kiss you, touch you…” he trailed off, kissing Louis deeply again, pushing his tongue between Louis’ lips, feeling their heavy breaths mingle as they kissed, lips moving against each others. “Take me to bed, Lou?” he moaned as Louis nodded into the kiss, grabbing his hand and pulling him up the stairs behind him.

They arrived at their room and stood opposite each other, quickly shedding their clothes, hungry eyes on each other the whole time. Their bodies crashed together again once they were bare, and Harry walked them backwards towards the bed, falling onto it and pulling Louis down on top of him, letting them grind their crotches together with pure need and desire, wanting to be close and intimate again after only a few days apart. Louis was moving his hips frantically against Harry’s, and they were both kissing each other deeply whilst their hands roamed their bodies, finger tips touching and teasing.

“Shit Louis, need you, prep me babe but hurry up,” Harry said, now red-cheeked on the sheets, his hands gripping at Louis’ waist as he leant over to grab the lube from the bedside table. He quickly coated his fingers and didn’t hesitate, pushing one inside without waiting and it made Harry groan loudly, enjoying the sensation of finally being somewhat full. “Fuck, didn’t do this at all without you, never want anyone but you,” he breathed out, rocking his ass down onto Louis’ fingers, trying to speed things along. He whimpered as Louis pushed a second in, stretching him out but Harry loved the slight pain of it, how it was getting him ready for Louis’ cock. “Lou, I’m ready, come on…”

“Harry, need to prep you more babe-” Louis spoke before Harry cut him off with his lips, clenching his muscles around the two fingers still inside him. “Fuck, okay, okay-” Louis quickly slid his fingers out, watching as they came out of Harry’s body and lined up his cock quickly, mesmerised at the sight of the way Harry’s body took him in all in one go. It was times like this Louis really felt like they were made for each other - their bodies just fitted together perfectly, and there was no better feeling that being buried deep inside Harry.

“Shit, so tight baby, so good for me,” Louis murmured, stroking a hand down Harry’s thigh as he wrapped his legs around his waist, heels dropping on the small of Louis’ back as he started to move. “Want it hard baby?” Harry just nodded as Louis picked up the pace, pulling back before slamming his cock deep into Harry, their bodies moving up the bed with the force of it. Louis was a bit concerned he’d hurt Harry as he didn’t move, but he kissed him, and all he heard was “More” come from Harry’s lips, only encouraging him.

Louis fucked Harry hard and fast then, both driven to reaching their orgasms, the room filled with the sound of their groans, and the “ah ah ah”’s Harry was releasing with each thrust of Louis’ cock inside him. Before Louis knew it, he was coming hard, filling Harry up and while he wished it had lasted longer, the way his cock was gliding inside Harry’s body felt amazing, and he had missed it so much.

“Louis, touch me now, fuck-” Harry begged, throwing his head back as Louis took his cock in his hand and started stroking quickly, his own hips only pulsing gently now, his cock nestled inside Harry and teasing him. It didn’t take many strokes until Harry was coming with a cry, their bodies so close it covered both of their stomachs. “Louis-” Harry panted out, still riding out his high with Louis’ cock inside him, rocking gently against it as they kept their eyes on each others, and Louis could feel a shift between them. This was more than just a quick relationship, he realised that the minute Harry left and Louis was left with a Harry-sized hole in his heart, but now, now he was certain about a few things, things he so desperately wanted to share with Harry more than anything.

Slowly, he pulled out of Harry and flopped back on the bed next to him, both breathing hard as he reached for Harry’s hand, taking it in his own and resting it on his stomach.

“So happy you’re home love,” Louis said, tilting his head to the side to look at Harry’s profile, eyes shut as he faced the ceiling. Louis scooted across the bed, and Harry laid out his arm to pull Louis closer as he rested his head on the strong arm below him, letting his body roll against Harry’s. They laid in silence for a while, until Harry turned onto his side, wrapping both arms around Louis now.

“This is my home now,” he said softly, kissing Louis’ forehead. “I can’t wait to make it official and get all my stuff here. Love living with you, Lou.” Louis just smiled and snuggled in closer, thinking then that surely life couldn’t get any more perfect.

*****

“We’re going away for New Year,” Louis suddenly said over breakfast the next morning. “I’ve booked us some tickets and we’re leaving this afternoon.” Harry dropped his spoon into his cereal bowl splashing milk everywhere but Louis could see the way his eyes lit up.

“Oh my god! Seriously?!” he squeaked out, hopping out of his chair and landing heavily in Louis’ lap. Harry didn’t seem to care he was really far too big to be the one in Louis’ lap, and Louis loved how Harry seemed to seek comfort from him like that. “Where are we going?”

“Well, I’ve been thinking about what would be fun for both of us, and I decided on…” he trailed off, smirking at Harry who was wriggling around in his lap like he was ready to burst at the anticipation.

“WHERE?!” Harry shouted out, making Louis laugh out loud.

“I was thinking… Thailand?”

“Fuck yes!” Harry cried, crashing their lips together before he jumped up, squeezing Louis so hard around the waist he was worried he might actually crack a rib. “I’m going to pack, come on Lou, no time to waste!” Harry grabbed his hand and ran the pair of them upstairs, grabbing the suitcases from the wardrobe and throwing them on the bed the second they walked into the room. Harry starting pulling things out of his wardrobe and drawers, flinging them in the direction of the bed, and Louis couldn’t believe how happy this made him, just seeing Harry smile made it all worth it. “Louissssssss, come on, you need to pack, we’re going on holiday!” He grabbed his phone from his pocket then and started texting who Louis assumed was his mum, fingers flying over the screen. He suddenly stopped and walked over to Louis, standing in front of him and holding his hands.

“Thank you Lou, I know I’m like a big over-excited kid but really, thank you. You didn’t have to do this but I am so fucking glad you did! You really are the best boyfriend in the world, I’m so lucky.” He kissed him quickly before turning around, folding clothes into his case before starting to pack for Louis. He wasn’t sure that Harry realised all he wanted was to make him happy, and he’d spend forever and a day making sure that smile never, ever left Harry’s face again.

*****

It was lunchtime the next day when louis and Harry touched down in Thailand, the heat surprising both of them when they stepped out of the airport. Harry had made the most of his first First Class flight out there, and Louis had loved how excited he was by the whole thing, but also how polite he was to everyone around him, something that clearly endeared the stewardesses to him the entire flight. Louis couldn’t help but keep placing a possessive hand on Harry’s thigh whenever the stewardesses stopped to chat to Harry, and he openly kissed him when he felt eyes on them both, too. Still, Harry hadn’t complained.

They collected their suitcases, Harry panicking slightly as most of their fellow passengers disappeared with their own until his finally trundled around the carousel, rainbow luggage strap intact around it. They held hands as they walked out towards where the chaffeurs were waiting to collect their guests. Louis looked around, frowning when he couldn’t see his name on any of the boards being held by men in dark trousers and crisp, white shirts.

“Um, Lou?” Harry said, nudging Louis’ side with his elbow and pointing over to the end of the row. There stood a short, thin man, piece of white paper between his fingers, the name ‘ _Tomlinson-Styles_ ’ written on it. Louis raised his eyebrows slightly and noticed the blush creeping up Harry’s cheeks at the assumption by the company he’d booked with. He stood up straighter, grabbing his suitcase and turned to Harry.

“Tomlinson-Styles. I like it,” he said, walking off and leaving a dazed Harry in his wake. The chaffeur hurried over and took Louis’ bag, watching as Harry made his way over.

“You want me to get your husband’s bags for you?” the man said as he laid Louis’ in the boot of the car. Louis couldn’t help but grin at the assumption, and instead of correcting him, he smiled and winked at Harry.

“I’ve got it, thank you,” he said quietly, stepping to take Harry’s bag as he got into the backseat of the car, Louis quickly joining him and linking their hands between them. The ride to their accomodation took a while, but their air-conditioning helped make it a pain-free journey, and they both chatted easily, taking in the amazing sights around them. Louis had never visited Thailand either, so this was a first for both of them which Harry enjoyed. He’d bought another guidebook at the airport before they had boarded their flight, and was showing Louis a few of the thing he wanted to do while they were there. He knew it was useless protesting about the cost of things so he just picked what he really wanted to do, and Louis nodded away, keen to go along with anything, even though he already had a few surprises planned.

“Oh my god Louis, are we staying here?” Harry said, staring out of the window as the car drove through some wooden gates and came to a stop outside the most plush looking villa he had ever seen.

 

 

“We are babe,” Louis said, stepping out of the car and pulling Harry out behind him. They stared at the crystal blue waters of the swimming pool, the luxurious seats alongside it and the buildings they’d be occupying for the next week. Harry watched as a man came out and took their bags, hurrying into the main building, Louis and Harry lazily following them, fingers still entwined. Harry couldn’t believe he was staying somewhere like this, that Louis had organised this for them. He watched as they wandered through a beautiful living area, a kitchen where meals would be prepared for them, and finally into a bedroom, soft white bedding topped with colourful throw pillows, and already Harry couldn’t wait to roll around in it with Louis. Their suitcases were stood by the French doors leading out to the pool area, and Harry couldn’t help himself.

He dropped Louis’ hand, pulled his t-shirt over his head, shoved his shorts and underwear down his legs and threw the doors open, jumping completely naked into the pool before resurfacing with the biggest smile possible. Louis pulled his phone out and, making sure he couldn’t make out any private bits of Harry’s body, snapped a photo and send it to his Mum.

 **To Mum:** **  
** **Look at him, like a big kid. Want to spend my life keeping this smile on his face. Thailand is already magical thanks to him. Love you Mum. xx**

”Come in Louis, it’s amazing!” Harry called, now laying on his back and floating around the pool, not caring in the slightest he was on display entirely to Louis. Louis wasn’t usually one to throw caution to the wind but he did, Harry watching with a smile as Louis stripped his own clothes and jumped in, drenching Harry once more. He swam over to his boyfriend and they wrapped their arms around each other, warm bodies being jarred together with the motion of the waves they’d created. They kissed slowly, Louis swimming them over to the edge of the pool, pushing Harry against the wall slightly as he deepened the kiss.

“ _You’re_ amazing,” Louis mumbled onto Harry’s parted lips, flicking his tongue with his own when it slid into his own mouth. “They’re cooking us dinner here tonight, but thought we could go out tomorrow? Maybe explore a bit, find the beaches?” Harry giggled and slid his hands down to grip Louis’ ass as he nodded, already loving the sound of it. After a while, they pulled themselves out of the pool, hurrying back into their room to find two fluffy white towels waiting for them. They hopped into the shower before smelling a delicious scent wafting through from the kitchen. They dressed and sat down at the table together, Harry’s mouth-watering at the sight of the vegetable curry on plates in front of them.

The next morning, they woke up in a tangle of limbs, Louis’ back pressed to Harry’s chest, the opposite of how they’d fallen asleep the night before. They both pulled on shorts before wandering out to a small wooden table outside the French doors of their room, and ate the fresh fruit breakfast waiting for them, chatting as the sun warmed their skin. Louis revealed his plans for the day, a trip into the local town, giving Harry an opportunity for some souvenir shopping before they hit the beach later in the afternoon.

It was another long drive to a beach but it was totally worth it when they arrived. The stretches of pure white sand and blue water were a sight to behold, and even Louis was stunned by its beauty. He and Harry trekked down the small path to the beach together, laying out their beach towels in a fairly quiet area, stripping down to their swim shorts and covering each other in sunscreen. They left their rucksacks by their towel and headed down to the water, Harry marvelling at how he can see his feet in the clear water despite being waist high in it, staying close to Louis the entire time.

After a while of paddling in the water, they returned up the beach and stretched out on their beach towels, the sun quickly drying their sea-soaked skin, and Louis rolled over, pressing some kisses to Harry’s lips, not caring who saw them. He loved the anonymity of being on the beach like this, that he could act how he wanted with him and nobody really batted an eyelid. They were just anyone there and then, and he loved it. They got some lunch from a food cart, Harry making sure he selected something plain enough Louis would eat it, and they chatted in the shade as they ate, enjoying every moment they had. Harry sent his mum several picture messages of the view, still somehow unable to believe he was lucky enough to be in paradise with his gorgeous boyfriend. They stayed until the sun started to set, and they packed up reluctantly, neither wanting to leave their corner of happiness.

They decided to eat out that night, finding a small local restaurant that served them a plethora of amazing local cuisine, Harry keen to try everything. Louis was a bit more fussy and had to be persuaded by Harry into trying several of the foods on his plate. Harry had had to get creative, promising Louis all manner of sexual favours if he tried the food, but it paid off because Louis ending up eating almost everything on his plate, which Harry just saw as a win because he got Louis to eat food, and he got to do lots of sexy things to Louis later on in bed. Win win.

They both fell asleep on the long drive back to their villa, and spent the late hours of the day lounging on the sofa by the pool, listening to the sound of various animals in the plant life around, staring up at the inky black sky. Louis was between Harry’s spread thighs, his back against Harry’s bare chest as Harry ran his fingers over his collarbones and then up and down his arms. It was peaceful and calm, and Louis thought right then he could forget the world around him. Thailand was a stunning place, but he was buzzing inside with excitement with what he had planned for Harry the next day. He knew he’d love it as Harry had circled it in his guidebook that Louis had sneaked a peek at while Harry had been in the shower earlier that day.

Harry fell asleep on the sofa, and Louis carefully carried him back into their room bridal style, a strong arm under Harry’s knees and another around his back, enjoying the weight of his sleeping boyfriend in his arms. The thought of doing this one day with Harry after their wedding suddenly flitted through his mind, and Louis realised he wasn’t as scared of that as he once might have been. The thought of a forever with Harry was a comforting thought, and it continued to run through his mind as they fell asleep holding each other, completely and utterly content.

*****

“So are you going to tell me where we’re headed?” Harry questioned Louis once more, smiling at his boyfriend who was behind the wheel of the jeep he’d hired for the day, following a sat nav to an undisclosed location, intent on keeping it secret from Harry until they arrived. They’d been on the road about half an hour now, lunch in a bag in the boot, dressed for a day outdoors. Louis smiled as he noticed the sat nav was telling them there was only 2 miles until they reached their destination, and Harry’s eyes were raking the landscape, admiring the stunning beauty of their surroundings as they drove through a quiet, peaceful area.

Eventually, Louis slowed the vehicle and Harry gasped, sticking his head out of the window as he saw the approaching signs. “Fuck, no way Lou, no fucking way!” he shouted out, eyeing the sign with wide eyes. “The Elephant Nature Park?! This is amazing, how did you know I wanted to come here?” he questioned, turning round to hold Louis’ hand again. Louis moved the car forwards, heading for the car park before climbing out and following an excited Harry down the entrance path, paying both their entry fees as they passed the desk, Harry completely beside himself with excitement now.

They walked quickly in as Harry snapped so many photos of everything around him, pointing out the majestic animals to Louis as he walked around in complete awe, in his element. Harry was completely against using elephants for the purpose of entertainment, but here, they roamed free amongst the tourists, and he loved how they were nursing older and injured elephants back to health, looking after and caring for them rather than taking advantage of them. Louis had paid for him to have a special day’s experience, and he excitedly flicked through the brochure Louis handed him, exclaiming aloud when he found out exactly what he’d be partaking in.

The day passed far too fast for Harry’s liking, but he hadn’t stopped smiling the whole day. He’d fed the elephants, watched them bath and got squirted with water, and Louis had managed to capture the perfect photo of Harry’s reaction, promising to frame it and hang it in their house, Harry threatening to withhold sex forever if he did that. Luckily, Louis knew it was an empty threat because there was no way Harry could go without sex for a week, let alone their lifetime. He spent a short while saying goodbye to the elephants, stroking their wrinkled skin, letting Louis snap lots of pictures before asking an employee to please take a picture of them both with an elephant, their smiles saying everything in that one photograph.

Before Harry knew it, it was the afternoon of New Year’s Eve. He was swimming slowly around the pool, naked again, while Louis was lounging in his boxers on one of the sofas under a parasol, reading a book. It was completely peaceful, the only noise being the water as Harry pushed his body through it. Louis looked over the top of his book at Harry happily swimming around, looking entirely chilled out and he realised he’d be happy if he had to stay here forever with his boy. Louis watched as Harry hoisted himself out of the pool, muscles working his arms as he lifted himself out onto the side, walking towards Louis, unashamed by his nudity, wringing out his hair as he took a seat on a wooden chair, dripping water onto the tiles below.

Harry’s phone buzzed then and he grinned as he saw it was a message from Niall. They hadn’t spoken since Christmas Day when they’d had a quick chat in the evening, and Harry was missing his friend.

 **To Harry:** **  
** **Seems you and Lou have been papped again mate. Saw this photo on the Daily Mail, just wanted to give you a heads up. Won’t be long til they figure out who you are. Hope you’re having fun out there, looks amazing. Nialler**

“Lou look,” Harry said, handing his phone over to Louis who just frowned at it. He really thought they’d escaped the paparazzi out here since they weren’t exactly doing anything exciting, but apparently not. Interest in him had picked up in the press again since he’d been photographed with Harry a few times, people keen to find out who the young man he was hanging around with was, but Louis had so far refrained from passing comment. However, he knew it might be easier to just it out there once and for all, stop any rumours. He’d never been shy in letting people know he was gay, but this would be the first time he commented on his personal life and his relationships.

Harry came back to Louis’ sofa then, now dressed in a shirt and shorts, and Louis hurried to pull on a t-shirt, cringing as it stuck to his sweaty torso. He picked up his own phone then and asked Harry to take a selfie of the pair, both of them grinning into the lens despite the sunshine beaming down on them, Louis wrapping his arms tightly around Harry, their heads pressed together. After he’d edited it slightly to remove the background, he opened Twitter, realising he hadn’t bothered to connect with his 25 million followers in a while.

Louis hit send on the message before he could think about it, and handed it over to Harry, watching him smile as he realised what Louis had done.

“Good pic babe, we look happy,” he said, still grinning as he moved closer to Louis again, pecking his lips softly. “What time we heading out?”

“After dinner love, about 9 or so? No point in going til it starts getting dark,” Louis said, puzzling Harry further. This trip had been surprise after surprise, and Louis had promised that this would be the last one. After New Year, they were going to spend a few days together deciding what to do before they headed back to work and Uni, finally starting preparations for Harry’s move into their home, and Harry couldn’t wait.

They ate and headed out, darkness finally drawing in. Louis wanted them to walk as they weren’t heading too far from their villa, and they held hands as they strolled slowly in what Harry felt was an aimless direction, despite the fact that Louis was insistent he knew exactly where they were going. The crowds started to build as they neared, and Harry kept smiling at people who walked past him, somehow getting the feeling he was about to part of something very special even if he didn’t know what it was just yet.

He gasped as they rounded a corner and came to a square of sorts, a river lining one side of it. There were dozens and dozens of paper lanterns glowing around them, people milling around; couples, families and people seemingly happy to be alone as well. Harry dropped Louis ‘ hand and spun around, trying to take it all in.

“Louis, what, this is magical, what’s going on?” he said into Louis’ ear. There was music being played from somewhere, and that combined with the sound of chatter all around made it hard to hear each other.

“They do a special lantern release at midnight,” Louis explained, on his tiptoes so he could talk into Harry’s ear, hot breath tickling sending shivers down Harry’s spine. “The idea is we light the lantern together and make a wish for the coming year. The wish goes up to the skies as we release the lantern, and hopefully comes true. I’ve secured us a lantern, we just have to pick it up near midnight babe.”

Harry bit his lip as he looked at Louis with shining eyes, sparkling with the lights all around them, and Louis thought he’d never looked more beautiful. They wandered around for a while, chatting happily to some other tourists who asked them to take a photo of their family, and they reciprocated, snapping one of Harry and Louis with their arms wrapped around each other. Midnight approached quickly, and Louis and Harry headed off, getting their lantern and finding a quiet spot along the river.

As the countdown began, a magical hush settled over the crowd out of nowhere. Harry glanced around, seeing couples sat holding hands, tired children propped up on parents laps, a few people playing on their phones intent on capturing the moment with a photo. Harry wanted to look through his eyes, wanted to immerse himself in it so decided to just sit with Louis and enjoy the moment, just the two of them. They heard a quiet countdown come from a small group, and as midnight fell, people silently released the lanterns.

 

 

It was magical as they floated seamlessly up into the sky. Harry and Louis closed their eyes, silently making their wishes before they locked eyes, releasing their lantern together and watching as it floated upwards, like a feather on the breeze. It soon mingled in with all the others, and they couldn’t track it anymore. Still, they couldn’t tear their eyes away from the sight, and like the crowd, were watching with silent wonder. Harry managed to drag his eyes away and landed his gaze on Louis, looking stunning in the glow of the lanterns, eyes darting around the sky, taking in everything around him.

He shuffled around on the ground until they were facing each other and pressed their knees together, getting Louis’ attention. Louis smiled fondly at Harry then, taking his hands and stroking his thumbs over the tops of them, Harry’s breath becoming unsteady as he prepared himself. It had been a long time coming but he knew this was the moment. It was perfect.

“I love you, Louis. I’m completely and utterly in love with you, I love you so much.” His voice was soft and gentle but Louis heard every word crystal clear. His eyes sparkled with unshed tears as he rushed forwards and kissed Harry then, putting every ounce of love inside of him into it, showing Harry he felt the same.

“Oh Harry, I love you too, been wanting to tell you for so long,” he said, still holding Harry’s face, eyes locked on each others as they sat just centimetres away from each other. They got up onto their knees then and hugged each other tightly, bodies touching from knee to shoulder, Harry pulling back slightly to bring Louis into a tender kiss, tongues tangling softly, eyes shut as they lost themselves in it, in the emotion of the moment. As they parted, Harry pulled Louis down onto his lap, wrapping his arms around his waist as they watched the lanterns float up and away with their hopes and dreams inside.

“Gonna tell me what you wished for?” Harry whispered into Louis’ ear, sure he wouldn’t indulge him at all.

“Wished for you, for love,” he said quietly, his heart pounding in his chest at his honesty. He could’ve lied and made up something to Harry, or just refused to say anything but he felt he wanted to be honest, he wanted Harry to know how he was feeling.

“You’ve got it Lou, my love is yours for as long as you want it.”

“Forever.”

*****

Louis kissed across Harry’s bare back, stroking his hands over the slight pudge at Harry’s hips, feeling goosebumps follow his every move. They’d hurried home once the last of the lanterns drifted away, and they’d sat together outside, touching and kissing until they both realised they wanted more, wanted to reaffirm their newly acknowledged love for each other. Harry’s skin was soft and tanned from the tropical sun, and Louis wished he could kiss every inch of it. There was no-one around but them, and Louis realised there was no way he was taking this inside, not tonight.

He spun Harry around slowly, fingers working at the button of his denim shorts and pushing them down his legs, then running his fingers below the elastic waistband of his boxers, gently pushing them down too. Harry’s hand came forwards then, stripping Louis too until they were both naked, lit only by the moonlight as they kissed deeply, hands entwined, eyes closed and hearts full.

Louis moved backwards towards the sofa, and sat down slowly, pulling Harry into his lap, straddling him. He reached across for the bottle of lube he’d brought outside with him and slowly coated his fingers, reaching a hand behind Harry to open him up, careful and slow, neither of them in a rush for this to be over. Harry kissed over Louis’ neck and shoulders as Louis worked his fingers inside him, sucking softly and leaving a trail of love bites he knew wouldn’t fade for days, making Louis groan at the sensation. He crooked his fingers in Harry, feeling him arch his back, displaying his tattooed torso for him, the moonlight making his skin glow.

“Now, Lou, need to feel you,” Harry whispered, kissing Louis again, running his tongue along his bottom lip. Louis just nodded and removed his fingers, shuffling back slowly giving Harry room to get onto his knees. Something about this was so erotic, having sex outside on a sofa together, but it felt right, connecting with the world around them after the words they’d exchanged earlier that night. Harry felt the head of Louis’ cock rub at his entrance and he started to lower himself, breathing out as he started to stretch around Louis.

“I love you so much,” Louis panted as Harry bottomed out, fully seating in Louis’ lap now.

“I love you more,” Harry replied as he lifted up slightly before sinking back down, enveloping Louis’ cock in his tight, warm heat. Their hips moved together as Louis slowly fucked Harry, the drag of Harry’s walls on him almost unbearable. Louis shut his eyes and tried to stave off his impending orgasm, not wanting this to be over too soon. Harry’s hand grazed his cheek then, wanting Louis to open his eyes and he did, locking eyes with Harry as their bodies moved, Louis’ hands now on Harry’s hips as he thrust up into his boyfriend.

“Did you mean it Lou?” Harry said lowly as he bounced a little faster now, intent on reaching his climax with Louis, who he felt was now so hard within him. He was making small whimpers as Louis’ cock dove ever deeper, connecting them both so intimately, Harry almost never wanted to stop.

“Mean what?” Louis groaned back, kissing at Harry’s neck now, stilling his bounces for a minute.

“When you - oh god, Lou - you said, ah, forever,” Harry replied as Louis moved inside him ever so slightly, making his cock graze his prostate, and as Louis nodded, he pulled him into a passionate kiss, hands in Louis’ sweaty hair and lifted himself off before slamming back down, causing a shout of pleasure from both boys, Louis planting his feet on the tiles and fucking up hard into Harry until he felt Harry release, come landing on his stomach, Harry’s expression one of pure ecstasy as he continued to ride Louis’ cock to orgasm, sensually groaning as he felt Louis fill him up, thrusting until it hurt and he had to slow his movements. Harry sat back down, Louis’ cock still inside as he kissed him again, still overwhelmed from the whole evening.

“I really do love you, Lou,” he said, smiling softly, kissing Louis’ forehead before he gently lifted off. His thighs were burning as he stood onto his feet, wincing slightly as hot come started to run down the inside of his thigh. It might not be the nicest thing in the world, but Harry loved the feeling of it, the way it felt like Louis was claiming him from the inside. Louis stood too, reaching up to wrap his arms around Harry’s neck, holding him still.

“I love you, too. Can’t tell you what you’ve done for me Harry. You’ll never know how you’ve changed me, and changed my life. I’ve honestly never been happier, and I’d give away everything I own if I got to keep you forever.”

“Not planning on ever going anywhere without you, Lou,” Harry replied, thinking Louis in the moonlight was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen, wanting to capture that moment forever as he lost himself once more in Louis’ embrace, in his home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Harry’s Birthday poem to Louis is originally a quote from The Chaos of Stars by Kiersten White.


	9. No Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry go public, Louis makes a grand gesture, and Harry thanks him in the best way he knows how...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title: No Control by One Direction

_Powerless_  
_And I don't care it's obvious_  
_I just can't get enough of you_  
_The pedal's down, my eyes are closed  
No control_

Harry stepped out of the car and headed over to the dorms as he was meant to be meeting Niall for lunch. Louis had had some sort of meeting on Skype so Harry had made himself scarce, knowing it could go on a while and he didn’t fancy hanging around the house on his own. His tan from Thailand hadn’t started to fade yet, and even though it had been more than two weeks since they’d returned home, his heart was still full of the memories of their love declarations, words they hadn’t managed to stop saying to each other since.

Harry swiped his key card and let himself in, grabbing the post still nestled in his mailbox. He was technically still living there as he hadn’t properly moved in to Louis’ yet but he hadn’t stayed there for weeks, not that he missed the tiny single bed and paper-thin walls. He hurried up to their floor, banging on Niall’s door as he pushed the handle down and stepped through, waving at his friend who was stood at the small sink unit shaving.

Harry flopped down on the bed and flicked through his phone, replying to a few messages his mum and sister had sent him, promising them that they must come up to his new home soon. Harry had told Anne and Robin of his plans to move into Louis over Christmas. It hadn’t gone down too well initially, Anne worried that Harry was jumping in head-first and far too soon, but when she realised how set on it Harry was, she warmed up and listened for hours as Harry waxed lyrical about him, showing her hundreds of pictures, and telling her about what a wonderful person Louis was.

Niall washed his face and pulled on a plaid shirt, smiling at Harry.

“Come to slum it at the dorms have you H?” Niall teased, laughing as Harry stuck his tongue out him. He pointed at the small pile of envelopes next to Harry’s leg on the bed. “When are you gonna tell them you’ve moved out of dorms?” he asked as he pulled on his trainers, heading for the door. Harry stuck the envelopes into his jacket pocket and followed Niall down the hallway, waving at a few of his friends he hadn’t seen lately. They both climbed into Harry’s car and he drove them over to campus, pulling up outside one of the cafes where they were going to have lunch.

They sat down and Harry went to grab them some food, paying for both of them, brushing Niall away when he tried to offer to pay for his food.

“Ah, a kept man are you young Harold?” Niall said, munching on his ham and cheese baguette, emptying his bag of crisps beside it on the plate. “So how is Uni going? Managing to keep up with everything as well as jetsetting around the world and working at the bakery?”

“Yeah, it’s all good,” Harry said, spudding his salad with his fork, munching on the green leaves. Louis wasn’t very fond of salad, so it wasn’t something he ate very much these days, especially as he tended to all the cooking at home for the pair of them. “Got a few essays due in the next couple of weeks, so I’ve sorted my shifts out around that. Lou is busy with work at the mo, got an event actually next week, he’s asked me to go with him Niall.”

“Tell me it’s not the Fifa Football Awards,” Niall said with a deathly serious expression on his face, eyes wide as he stared Harry down.

“Erm, yeah I think that’s what he said,” Harry said with a shrug, picking up a bit of chicken and popping it between his lips. “He wants me to go with him, but I dunno Niall. It’s a work thing, maybe it’s not my place to be there?”

“Oh Harry, do fuck off,” Niall said suddenly, making Harry stop mid-fork and stare at his friend as he rolled his eyes. “Louis clearly thinks the sun shines of your arse and he wants you there, that’s why he asked you. I think he’d be hurt if you said no, mate.” Harry swallowed down now, realising maybe Niall was right.

“But… well, what am I gonna wear? I’m not sure my best Marks and Spencers suit is gonna cut it Niall.” Niall just rolled his eyes again and kept feeding himself as Harry finished his meal, pulling out his mail from earlier, keen to see what was in the envelopes.

He tore them open, pushing the ones aside with marketing gumpf from the various societies trying to attract more members, pocketed the one from the LGBT society he was co-manager of about their latest fundraiser in a few months, and frowned when he saw a brown envelope, stamped from the Student Finance Office.

He ripped it open and pulled out the piece of paper with the University letterhead on and read down, puzzled by what he saw. It was a letter thanking him for clearing his student fees in full for the past 3 years, and that he now owed the University a grand total of £0.

“Niall, on the way to class I need to swing into the finance office, think there’s been a fuck up again,” he said, folding it up and tucking it into his jacket pocket, clearing the table around them as Niall sat back, belly full. They stood up and walked out together, parting ways as Niall headed off for his building while Harry went around the back to the administration area, knocking on the door of the Finance Office, smiling at a lady who gestured towards an empty seat in front of her.

“Hello, how can I help you?” she said, bringing up a new screen on her computer.

“Oh hello, I’m Harry Styles, I’m studying English Literature, in my third year. But I think there’s been a mix-up, I received a letter to my dorm thanking me for paying off my fees, but I can assure you I haven’t done that,” he said with a laugh, the woman smiling back at him.

“Could be an admin error, let me look into that for you,” she said, tapping away at her keyboard and bringing up Harry’s record. She soon swung the monitor around and Harry leant forward, trying to make sense of the mess of figures on the screen in front of him. “Well, Mr Styles, it does seem that your letter was correct, your balance is showing as zero at the moment, it seems there was a payment, um, 3 days ago?”

Harry frowned again. “Well, can I ask who made the payment since it wasn’t me?”

“Certainly,” the lady said again, pulling up another screen. “It was…. Ah, a Louis Tomlinson. Made a cash payment of £18,750 completely settling the debt. Do you know this person, Mr Styles?”

Harry just fell back into the chair, gobsmacked. For some reason, it never occured to him that it would have been Louis who had paid off his debts, but his heart felt full at the thought. He grinned and bit his lip, nodding to the confused lady opposite. “Um, yeah I do. That’s my boyfriend, he… god, I didn’t know he’d do that. Wow.” He stood up, the chair scraping on the carpet, dragging slightly. “Thank you for your help, and sorry for the confusion,” he said, waving at her quickly as he walked out, all but running to his car.

He drove home, not caring he was missing a lecture, just wanting to get home to Louis and thank him. He couldn’t quite believe Louis had paid off his debts. He knew that to Louis that was pocket change really, not a sum he’d even blink about spending in one hit, but it was the fact he’d done it for Harry, to make his life easier that moved him so much. He frantically punched in the code at their gates and sped up the drive, tyres squeaking as he braked heavily in front of the front door. He yanked his keys out and ran around the car, throwing the front door open and charging down the hallway, throwing doors open in his quest to find Louis.

He was nowhere to be seen on the ground floor so Harry ran up the staircase, now being silent thanks to the thuds of his boots hitting the tiled floor, and he could see a light coming from Louis’ office. He stopped, took a breath and burst in the door, making Louis jump a mile. He was behind his huge desk, tapping away at his computer, and Harry just stared, wondering how he ever got so lucky as to bag this man for himself. He walked over quickly as Louis pushed his chair away from the desk, letting Harry fall into his lap, pulling him into a rough and deep kiss.

As Harry pulled away, Louis raised his eyebrows at him.” Not complaining, love, but what was that about?” Louis said, a puzzled look on his face as he wasn’t expecting Harry home for at least 2 hours. Harry just smirked and ground down on Louis, letting him feel his already apparent arousal through his jeans, and he grabbed Louis’ hand, pushing his hand down into his bulge, groaning throatily at the touch.

“You know what you did Louis,” he murmured lowly, Louis’s cock twitching at the rumble of Harry’s voice as he continued to force Louis’ hand on his cock, over the fabric of his jeans. “Anything you want to tell me, Lou?” Louis’ stomach flipped again at the looks Harry was giving him, and he raised his hips slightly, cock starting to pay attention to the very sexy and turned on man in his lap, ass moving around on his thighs in circles, trying to find some more friction.

“Why don’t you enlighten me baby?” Louis said into Harry’s ear as he pulled him forwards, the pair quickly diving back into a kiss, tongues circling each others, Harry sucking at Louis’ bottom lip and pulling it in his mouth, making Louis whimper.

“Does eighteen grand mean anything to you?” Harry said, continuing to tease Louis as he sat back slightly, beginning to unbutton his shirt, still sat in Louis’ lap. Louis continued to watch, cheeks red and eyes wide as Harry shrugged the shirt off, letting it fall to the floor, leaving him in just his jeans and boxers. He smirked as Louis nodded, reaching down to pull Louis’ black sweatshirt off over his head, bending his head to brush over Louis’ hard nipple. “You paid off my student fees, didn’t you Lou? Why’d you do that? Huh?”

He continued to lick across Louis’ chest, completely overtaken by desire now as their hips moved together, enjoying their hard cocks brushing together, feeling their hardness now through the rough denim encasing both of their lower halves. “Cos I love you. Wanna make you happy and never worry about stuff.” Louis pulled Harry back into a kiss then, grazing his fingers over the laurel tattoos on Harry’s hips as he worked the jeans open.

Suddenly Harry pulled himself off Louis’ lap and stood, pushing the rest of his clothes off and onto the floor, bare between Louis’ spread thighs. He perched his bare ass on the wooden top and parted his legs, giving Louis a prime view, fully on display now and not caring. “You bought me Lou. You own me now. Gonna show me how much I’m yours?”

Louis responded by rolling his chair forwards towards the desk and he opened his mouth, taking down Harry’s hard cock as far as he could, stopping just before he gagged on it. Harry brought his feet up and rested them on the edge of Louis’ chair, either side of his legs and groaned, gripping lightly at Louis’ hair  as he encouraged his head to bob faster. The feel of Louis’ tongue circling around his sensitive top was almost too much but he didn’t want him to ever stop. Louis enthusiastically kept licking up and down, driving Harry to the edge and back several times before he popped off, wiping his lips with the back of his arm. Harry stayed splayed on the desk, watching with dark hooded eyes as Louis shed the rest of his clothes and crowded up close to Harry, his erect cock now bobbing hungrily between his legs. Harry had never wanted anything more.

“Want me to show you that you’re fucking mine?” Louis muttered into Harry’s ear, hand around his cock now, stroking slowly so as not to push him over the edge. “Want me to fuck you hard and claim you baby? Want it rough and fast?” Harry whimpered out what Louis hoped was a yes, and pulled him off the desk, sliding open a drawer from which he pulled out a bottle of lube. Harry raised his eyebrows at him over shoulder and Louis just shrugged. “Never know when you’ll need lube,” he said as he clicked the bottle open, coating his fingers before ramming one harshly into Harry’s hole.

Louis grabbed Harry’s ankles as he pushed the chair away with his butt and rested them on the edge of the desk, Harry totally exposed again as Louis pumped one finger into him before adding a second. They both kissed and then looked down, Harry blown away at the sight of how Louis’ fingers looked as they disappeared inside his body.

“Love it when you fuck me with your fingers,” Harry groaned into the quiet of the room. “Love it even more when you fuck me with your big cock.” Louis slammed his fingers back in harshly then, making Harry cry out and scrunch his eyes up. Louis paused a second, wanting to make sure he wasn’t hurting Harry before he noticed a small nod and carried on pumping his fingers.

“Look so good taking my fingers Harry, think you can another love?” Harry nodded and Louis slid his ring finger in alongside the other two, marvelling at how he was stretching Harry out now. His fingers felt so deep inside Harry and he twisted his wrist, watching Harry’s body respond with an arch of his back and Louis had to hold his leg back with one hand as Harry instinctively tried to pull them closer together. “Uh uh, keep them open baby, let me watch what I’m doing to you.”

Louis kept up his movements for another few minutes before suddenly withdrawing his fingers and pulling Harry off the desk onto his feet. Harry stumbled slightly, out of it from Louis fucking him with his fingers and he was spun around and pushed over the desk roughly, cock rammed up against the wooden edge. Louis quickly coated his cock in lube and spread his legs slightly, rubbing the head over Harry’s entrance, teasing both of them with the promise of what was to come.

Without warning he pushed in, bottoming out in one hard thrust and Harry cried out, Louis watching as his hands scrabbled at the desk too, trying to grab onto something to hold him in place, eventually grabbing the edge opposite him, knuckles white with his tight grip. “Oh fuck- Louis!” He called as he felt himself stretch around Louis’ huge cock, letting it sit inside him for a minute, panting and already breathless from just one thrust. “Shit, so fucking big, filling me up so good Lou-“

“You like it, right babe? Like me filling you up and fucking you hard? Want more?” Harry nodded, sweaty curls bobbing around the back of his neck as he did so, so turned on by this kind of sex, something they hadn’t explored much before. Harry couldn’t deny the twinge in his belly at Louis talking so dirty to him, the way it made him feel was too good and he just wanted more. Louis pulled back and thrust his cock in hard again, their hips slapping together as he did so, and Harry honestly didn’t stand a chance.

He ducked his head, wanting to rest it on the table but Louis wasn’t about to allow that. He grabbed a fistful of Harry’s curls and tugged hard, enough to send a sharp pain fizzing across his scalp, making Harry scream as Louis started pounding his hips harder, still pulling at his hair. “Good boy, just want you to take me Harry, wanted me to make you mine? That’s what you’re getting baby,” He moaned out as he continued to thrust hard, Harry’s moans as he did so only further driving his desire to completely wreck Harry.

“Harder Lou, want it harder - fuck, want to feel you tomorrow- shit, ah!” He cried again as Louis yanked his hair once more, making his cock bounce against the desk. The pleasure pain was exactly what Harry liked, and he didn’t let go of the table, despite the urge of wanting to wank almost overwhelming him now. “I’m close Lou, want you to come in me, want your come-“

Louis nodded and flicked his hips again, lighter this time before surprising Harry with another deep thrust.

“Mine, aren’t you Harry? Who do you belong to love, tell me-“

“Yours - ah, fuck- yours Lou, only yours-“ Harry shouted out as Louis pounded hard and fast into his own orgasm, shouting himself as he shot off deep into Harry’s body, feeling the warmth of his come envelop his cock. He kept thrusting for a moment until he felt Harry start to buck his hips, the sign he now knew meant Harry was close to coming himself. He realised that if he came now, his come would be all over his desk and Louis made a snap decision.

He pulled out of Harry's body and turned him around before dropping to his knees and taking Harry’s dripping cock between his lips again, sucking and licking for all he was worth. Harry pulled lightly at Louis’ own hair then. “Can I come in your mouth Lou, please-“ he breathed out roughly, and when Louis nodded, Harry started to move his hips forwards and back in time with Louis’ own head movements.

It didn’t take long for Harry to spill into Louis’ mouth, Harry frowned as he didn’t see Louis swallow before he pulled off. He was shocked though when Louis grabbed his hips and sat him on his chair, clambering into his lap, their soft cocks laying together on Harry’s stomach now. He locked eyes on Harry then made an obvious swallow before licking his lips, eliciting a low rumbling moan from Harry, still in a bit of a sex haze from what they’d just done.

“Didn’t know you liked it rough and dirty,” Harry whispered out as Louis laid himself on Harry’s bare torso, both still breathing hard as they started to relax a bit, bodied completely spent and sweaty.

“Always open to trying things young Harry, he said with a smirk. “But in all seriousness love. You aren’t pissed off that I went and paid off your fees are you? I wasn’t thinking and just-“ Harry was quick to cut him off with a kiss before he grabbed his hand and kissed the back of it tenderly.

“Lou. Besides the car, it’s the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. I mean it. You’ve given me security and a future after Uni now, I never have to worry about having to pay that back. And you did it for me, for no reason at all. Thank you. I love you Louis, so much, you know that right?”

Louis nodded, smiling happily now at Harry’s acceptance of his gift. “It wasn’t for no reason Haz, the reason was that I love you and I’m gonna do whatever I can to look after you and take care of you. I mean it, Harry.” He kissed him again then softly, a contrast to the rough sex they’d just had over his desk. He shuffled, cringing as their sweaty, sticky skin moved together. “Get your ass off my chair,” he laughed then as Harry stood them both up, wrapping Louis’ legs around his waist as he carried them into the bathroom, only putting Louis’ feet back on the floor when the warm water was falling over them, washing them both clean.

*****

Harry curled back against the sofa, phone propped up on a cushion on his knees. His mum’s smiling face was there as they chatted about his week at Uni, how his boss at the bakery had left him in charge that week since he was away on holiday, and Harry was quite enjoying the responsibility of it all. It had taken Louis a few nights to persuade Harry that it was a great opportunity, that he’d be great at it and now he was glad he’d listened to his boyfriend.

“I’m proud of you though Harry, you’re juggling work and Uni so well love, and you know yourself your marks have been amazing. Clearly something’s working for you there sweetheart.” Even Harry couldn’t deny the pride is Anne’s eyes, even through the phone screen and he smiled back with a matching grin.

“Well you know how much this means to me Mum, you know I want to do well for me. But honestly, Lou is super helpful too, always supports me and makes sure I’ve eaten and he reads my stuff back for me before I send it in. I guess I feel at home here with him now. I know you think it’s too soon Mum, but really, I’ve never been so happy. I love him, you know? He just completes me in a way I didn’t know I needed.” He blinked back a few tears then as he heard the front door slam, telling him Louis was back from a visit to the club. Harry had felt a little under the weather that morning and had wanted to stay at home and Louis reluctantly left him snuggled up on the sofa.

Harry smiled over the top of the phone, watching as Louis walked into the room unwrapping Harry’s black scarf from around his neck. Louis blew him a kiss and hurried to sit next to Harry. He’d spoken to Anne a few times on FaceTime before with Harry since Christmas when Harry had told her about them moving in together, and luckily she’d been nothing but nice to him.

“Hi Anne,” He said with a smile as he snuggled up next to Harry, letting his sniffly boyfriend curl up against his chest, not caring who was watching. Harry needed comfort, and that’s what he was going to get. They chatted for a little while, Louis promising Anne he’d take care of Harry before he hung up the phone, sensing Harry was tired and needed some peace and quiet. He reached over to the coffee table and passed him a large hot paper cup, pulling off the lid carefully and handing it to Harry with a plastic spoon.

“Got you some soup on the way home, my love,” Louis said softly, kissing Harry’s cheek as he changed their position, letting Harry lay between his legs. Harry smiled up at him gratefully, sipping it slowly off the spoon, looking completely content. Harry finished it all up before curling down against Louis’ body again, and Louis thought he could almost pinpoint the moment Harry fell asleep against him, body loosening and his breaths in a steady pattern, punctuated by the odd sniff and cough.

 

A few  hours later, Harry began to stir and he stretched his aching muscles. He tilted his head and smiled up at Louis, who hadn’t moved since Harry fell asleep on him and kissed his cheek, not wanting to pass on any germs.

“Hey sorry, have I trapped you all afternoon?” Harry croaked out, his voice lower and more gravelly than usual, so he reached onto the floor for the bottle of water he’d put there earlier. He sipped it, letting the cool liquid run down his throat as Louis made sure the blanket still covered him.

“There are worse places to be trapped love, how are you feeling?” Louis asked with a concerned look, pressing the palm of his hand to Harry’s head, pleased he couldn’t seem to find a raging fever. “You look better now you’ve had a nap.”

“Yeah, that soup was lovely, think it made my tummy warm which is why I fell asleep,” Harry said with an embarrassed little smile. “Thank you for taking care of me Lou. Love you.” He pecked his lips quickly and made to sit up but Louis stopped him, sliding out from behind him and tucking Harry back in, passing him the TV remote as he got up.

“Nope, you stay put, my love. I’ll sort dinner tonight, I’m sure I can rustle something up. But I did get you a little something earlier to cheer you up, but you fell asleep before I could give it to you,” he chuckled, leaning the room for a minute before returning with a sleek black bag hung from his fingertips.

Harry bit his lip then as he realised Louis had bought him another present and smiled when Louis put it into his lap, sitting down by his feet and wrapping his hand around one. Harry rustled the tissue paper aside and pulled out a gorgeous new headscarf.

 

“Oh god Louis, is this Alexander McQueen?!” He said with a big smile, feeling the soft fabric run between his fingers. Louis nodded and watched the smile grow on Harry’s face as he touched the silky material, clearly wanting to put it on. “I’ll wear it after I’ve showered later, don’t want to ruin it with my dirty sick-Harry hair,” he said, looking at Louis with fond eyes. “Thank you baby, you didn’t have to but I’m glad you did. Love you,” He said, with a quick peck of their lips.

“Love you too,” Louis replied, squeezing Harry’s ankle through the blanket. “I know I don’t have to, by the way, but I always want to spoil you, you know that.” He stood up then and leant over, kissing Harry and not caring about getting sick himself. They shared a bed and a bathroom anyway, so what were a few more shared germs between them?

He walked through to the kitchen and raised his eyebrows as Harry came shuffling in, blanket wrapped around his shoulders as he settled himself on one of the stools around their kitchen island.

“So babe, you know you asked me to go with you to the Fifa thingy?” Harry realised earlier on that they hadn’t spoken about it much despite the event being only a week or so away now, and he wanted to finally answer Louis’ question over whether or not he’d be going with him.

“You mean the very prestigious FIFA Football awards love?” Louis laughed at that, sort of loving how his boyfriend really didn’t seem to care what he did for a living and didn’t fake an interest just to please him. “Niall would have a fit if he knew you’d just called them the ‘Fifa Thingy’”. He pulled out a few pans and began preparing a spaghetti Bolognese for them, one dish he was confident in making alone.

“Yeah that,” Harry started again, determined to get to his point. “Well I think I’d like to go with you. That is, if you still want me to?”

Louis grinned as he stirred the sauce around in the pan, lowering the heat to a simmer as Harry nodded at his motions. “Course I want you to come with me, babe, would be so proud to have you on my arm,” he said. “It means a lot you want to come with me cos I know it’s not your cup of tea really.”

“Just want you know I support everything you do Lou,” Harry got out before he sneezed into a tissue stuffed up his sleeve. “But um, well I don’t have anything nice to wear, and I don’t want to embarrass you by looking shitty-“

“Already taken care of,” Louis smiled over from the sink, watching Harry’s eyes widen at his words. “We’ve got an appointment at one of the tailors I use regularly. They’ve lined up some suits for you to try on and see what works for you. Think they said there’s some Gucci, and Armani and a few YSL pieces too.” Harry’s jaw dropped as Louis casually named brands he’d only seen in the papers or when he’d walked through Selfridges with his Mum on trips to London.

“Erm, okay wow. Thank you Louis, is it bad I’m really excited about it now?” Harry confessed, a blush high on his cheeks now. “But I do have one more question, babe.”

“Yes?” Louis asked, measuring out the spaghetti and sitting it next to the hob, ready to go on the heat when the sauce was ready.

“Will you teach me a bit about your job, and the people I’m gonna meet when were there? I don’t want to come across as some airhead who doesn’t know anything about the game or your colleagues,” Harry said, hating to ask but he knew that this event was important to Louis, and that meant it was important to him too.

“Of course, love,” Louis said, coming over to hug his boyfriend and passing him a fresh tissue as he threw the used one in the bin. The idea of touching someone’s used tissue would have repulsed him in the past, but it seemed with Harry, nothing was off limits. “We can sit and chat about it tomorrow. You’re not going to Uni like this, and I haven’t got any meetings so we can have a lazy day together. Sound good?” Harry nodded, resting his tired and heavy head on Louis’ shoulder, his eyelids fluttering shut at the warmth and comfort around him.

He felt Louis lift him then, and soon enough he was back on the sofa, blanket atop him and head resting on one of Louis’ comfy pillows, sound asleep again. A while later, Louis sat in the armchair, a bowl of spaghetti balanced on his leg which he ate quietly, letting Harry sleep it off. He’d never had the urge to take care of someone before like he had with Harry and while he knew he loved him, there was something more to this that Louis just loved, and honestly, he couldn’t wait for the future.

*****

A few days later, Louis had nursed Harry back to full health with the aid of paracetamol, lots of hot soup and rest. They hadn’t been intimate since the sex in Louis’ office a good few days ago now, and Harry had been trying to make something happen that morning but Louis had insisted they didn’t have time, hurrying Harry out of the door and into the passenger seat of his car, driving out to an exclusive looking shop which he parked outside of.

Harry’s excited eyes glanced out of the window and Louis loved the look of anticipation in his eyes. He’d got his hair swept back in the gorgeous headscarf he’d given him while he was poorly, and Harry had finally felt well enough to wear it, telling Louis again he loved it and how grateful he was. Louis hopped out of the Audi and headed around to join Harry who was waiting for him on the pavement, tapping away at his phone.

“Just telling Mum where we are, she can’t believe I’m going to get a designer suit made for me,” he laughed out, still a bit unable to believe it himself. “Well, not made for me exactly, but made to fit, you know what I mean. Thank you for this Lou. Is the shop shut though? It looks a bit dark inside.”

“Nah, they’ve closed early for me, wanted it to just be us in there. I’ve given them enough custom in the past that they were happy to do a private fitting for you.” Harry’s face lit up with a grin again as he took his hand, knocking on the front door and greeting a tall, slender man who answered with a confident handshake. Harry loved this side of Louis, the one who seemed all-powerful and confident without being cocky, and quite honestly, it turned him on. They stepped inside and followed the man down a long, dark corridor before walking into a large, open and airy space. There were suits dotted around on mannequins, some Harry couldn’t ever imagine wearing, and others he wished he was brave enough to, a few floral numbers caught his eye and he stared wistfully at them for a moment before Louis squeezed his hand, bringing him back to reality.

“So Mr Styles-” the man began until Harry cut him off.

“It’s Harry, please,” he said, shaking the man’s hand himself now. “Lovely to meet you by the way, thank you for having us here today.”

“It’s no problem at all, Mr Tomlinson is a great customer of ours and we were happy to help him out when he said he was after something bespoke for yourself. I’m Matteo, I am one of the master tailors here, and I’ll be happy to help you find something. Did you have any idea of what sort of thing you were looking for before we begin?”

Harry looked over to Louis who just shrugged, wanting Harry to know the ball was completely in his court and he had the final say in everything. “Well, I guess I think I suit wearing black, so perhaps that? I haven’t really thought much about it to be honest, was hoping you could help?”

Matteo nodded and headed over to a large silver rack, pulling off a few items and setting them down on some hooks set into the wall. Harry stood and looked at them, head tilted to the side as he took them in. There was a blue suit he immediately dismissed, knowing it was far more Louis’ thing than his but a few darker ones caught his eye. He also liked the black shirts being hung up rather than white, and wondered what Louis would be wearing so he could perhaps try to co-ordinate somewhat, make it obvious to everyone that they were there together, that Louis was his.

Louis stepped over and started touching the fabrics, and Harry quickly followed, keen to look interested and like he had a clue about what he was looking. As Louis turned to talk to Matteo, Harry took a glimpse at a small price tag sewn in the blazer of one of the suits and his eyes flew open as he took in the five figure sum there. He swallowed heavily and dropped the material, but Louis had caught what he’d done.

“Don’t even think about looking at that, you know it’s not a problem,” Louis said in a low voice, crowding into Harry’s space. Harry just blinked and nodded, letting Louis take his hand and move him back to the suits. “Now, this one is Gucci, and I really like it, and my other favourite is that YSL one over there, the one with the silk lapels. What were you thinking for a shirt?”

“Um, I kind of liked the black one over there, think it would go well with the suit and add a bit of an edge to it rather than a white one? What about you Lou? I don’t want to match you exactly, but it’d be nice to get something that makes us look like we’re a couple, if that’s okay.” Louis smiled as he realised he’d been thinking the same thing.

“Well, I was thinking I might go for something a bit different. Had my eye on a grey polo over there, and thought I might team it with a blazer like the one you like, and maybe some skinny jeans? Feel more comfortable in those than smart trousers to be honest.” He walked over and grabbed the grey polo off the rack and held it up to himself in front of the mirror. “Might do the buttons up to make it a bit smarter, but yeah, I like it. What do you think babe?

“You look great in anything love, but how can we co-ordinate something like that?”

“I have an idea,” Matteo piped up then. “You both go and try a few things on and let me make some sketches for you, and if you like it, it’ll all be ready by Sunday, and you can collect them then for the awards on Tuesday.” Louis nodded and grabbed a few items, heading over to the changing room area. It wasn’t like in a usual shop, it was an entire room complete with plush armchairs, numerous lights and mirrors so you could see your new outfit from all angles, and Harry nervously hung back, a little overwhelmed by the whole experience.

Louis noticed and strode over, grabbing the Gucci suit and the YSL items in one hand, and Harry in the other. “What are you waiting for?” he teased, smiling over to Matteo who was bent over his desk, pencil flying over his sketchbook now.

As they left, Harry’s attention was caught by a huge shoe display against another wall, and he stopped, admiring the selection available. He picked up a black leather Chelsea boot and turned it over in his hand, wishing he could own something like that.

“What size are you?” came a quiet voice as petite lady bustled over.

“Oh a twelve,  Harry said then, wondering why she asked as the lady disappeared. She returned moments later with a box in her hands.

“Try these with the outfit, I think they’ll look good,” she said as she also handed Louis another box. He cracked the lid and peered in, grinning at the footwear inside. “I chose these for you, Mr Tomlinson, but please tell me if they’re not okay. A nine, wasn’t it?” Louis blushed and nodded as Harry bit back a smirk, refusing to comment and wind Louis up further.  Harry took the box from Louis as he was still trying to balance Harry’s suits and they headed off together to the changing room, past another room full of people sewing and cutting out pieces of fabric, waving at Louis as they went by.

“Oh, excuse me?” Louis called over to the lady, who turned away and smiled at him, tilting her head in a questioning manner. “We’ll take a pair of those boots for Harry as well as everything else, and the brogues for me too. Thanks, love.”

She smiled and nodded and bustled away again as Louis and Harry reached the door of the changing room. Louis headed in first and Harry joined him, closing the door and twisting the lock, not wanting to be walked in on by anyone there. Louis hung the items up as Harry put the boxes on the floor, and suddenly Harry gasped as Louis forced his back against the opposite wall, feet planted either side of his own. Louis’ hands slid into the back of his jeans then and he pulled their crotches together, making Harry moan as he felt Louis’ semi brush against his own.

“Lou, we can’t - there’s people outside-“

“Better be quiet then hadn’t you love?” Louis said with a smirk as he pushed his hand further into Harry’s Jeans, brushing a dry finger over his hole making Harry buck his hips harshly into Louis’. Louis quickly pushed Harry’s trousers halfway down his thighs along with his boxers, taking his rapidly hardening cock in his hand and stroking, wanting to get fully hard as quickly as he could. Harry made to undo the buttons of his shirt but Louis grabbed his wrist, pulling it away. “No. Leave it on.”

He brought round two fingers and put them straight into Harry’s mouth, wanting him to suck them in lieu of having any lube with them. Harry did, enthusiastically, and when he felt they were wet enough, Louis withdrew them and ran one along by Harry’s entrance, feeling Harry’s breath hitch as he pressed lightly against his hole. He pushed one in slowly, watching Harry’s expression in the mirror as he moved it in and out, Harry moaning with the stretch, loving how tight it felt since he couldn’t move his legs much.

He soon worked up to two, and Harry was begging by now, needing to be fucked despite the public place. “Lou, need you, fuck me, come on-“ Louis withdrew his fingers and suddenly pushed Harry down to the floor, shoving his cock between his lips, making Harry choke ever so slightly as he wasn’t prepared.

“Get me wet babe, want to get inside you.” Harry licked and sucked quickly, making sure Louis’ cock was wet enough to enter him without too much pain, and Louis tugged his hair, telling him to get to his feet. He did, and turned around, hands resting on the pristine white wall, looking down at his heavy cock, needing to be touched but part of him wanted to wait until Louis told him he could touch.

Louis pressed the tip of his dick to Harry’s rim, rubbing it back and forth slightly, teasing Harry to the point where he was pushing back, trying to get Louis inside. He groaned loudly as the head slipped in and Louis quickly put a hand tightly over Harry’s mouth making Harry’s eyes widen.

“Quiet Harry, don’t want them to know I’m fucking you, do you?” Harry shook his head slightly but Louis didn’t remove the hand clamped across his mouth as he pulled his cock out almost completely before slowly pushing it back in, the drag burning for Harry without any real lube to aid the slide. He whimpered but Louis was relentless, now thrusting into Harry quite roughly, Harry just watching his own cock bob with every jerk of his body, desperate to touch himself now, wanting to reach orgasm.

Louis liked how in control of the situation he was. He had Harry at his mercy, pressed against the wall and with his cock up his ass, and best of all, Harry had to be quiet. And it seemed that he loved it. The thought drove Louis mad, making his cock twitch as he stayed buried deep inside Harry for a moment. “Want it hard, baby?” he asked, and Harry nodded, Louis quickly complying. He pounded up hard into Harry who was falling against the wall now, struggling to keep himself upright under the pleasure of Louis being inside him.

“God, gonna come Harry- gonna come inside you-“ he got out before he bit down hard on Harry’s shoulder as he came, come shooting up into Harry. He thrust slowly then, coming down from his high and then pulled out, grabbing Harry’s boxers by the waistband and yanking them up over his hips then. Harry flipped himself around and slammed his back against the wall, palming his enormous bulge, looking wild with a need to come.

“Lou, need to come, please make me come-“

“No baby. Can’t have you make a mess on the wall can we? I’ll make it up to you at home, I promise.” Harry almost cried at that, hard beyond belief in his boxers and he just wanted to come. Preferably in Louis’ mouth but on him somewhere would do too. Still, it seemed that Louis was serious as he’d now crossed the room and was stripping off and pulling on the items he’d chosen earlier. Harry was still feeling completely fucked out but could admire Louis’ figure in the tight jeans and t shirt, the grey and black tones suiting him perfectly.

Harry cringed when he moved, knowing the back of his boxers were drenched with Louis’ come now but he had to try on the suits. Louis watched with hungry eyes from across the room as Harry slipped into the YSL suit, a black button up underneath and the leather boots on his feet.

“God you’re gorgeous,” Louis said from the armchair he was now set in. Harry liked how he was sat, legs spread, hands perched on the arm rests. He just wanted to ride Louis right there. He did a little twirl and Louis laughed as he got to his feet and stood next to him, admiring their reflection in the mirror. “Think this is it, babe. We look good.  You like it?”

“Love it. Feels so good to be honest, never really understood the whole ‘you get what you pay for thing’ but now I do. Makes me feel good, to wear something so nice.”

“Not as good as I’m gonna make you feel when we get home…”

*****

“Get upstairs and get on the bed. Want you naked.” Louis turned and slowly closed the door behind him, spinning around to see Harry palming his cock through his jeans again. He’d been hard since they left the tailors and he’d been teasing himself the whole drive home, pulling Louis’ hand across the centre console of the car and pushing it against him, Louis quick to pull it away when Harry’s movements got too erratic, too close to making Harry come. “Want me to make it up to you or not?”

At that, Harry turned and hurried up the stairs, trying to undo the buttons of his shirt as he stumbled up the steps, unable to focus on anything except his cock and the thought of what Louis was going to do to him. He walked slowly into the bedroom and pulled the rest of his clothes off, leaning them in a heap on the floor and climbed onto the bed naked and laid back, waiting for Louis.

He went to touch his cock, needing some sort of relief from the almost throbbing pain but he didn’t, not wanting to upset Louis. He hadn’t told him he could touch so he decided not to. Some part of Harry registered that there was something a bit strange about not wanting to touch himself unless Louis told him he could but he brushed it off, the feeling the thought of Louis controlling him too good to care about.

Louis walked into the room then, topless by now. He took in the sight of his naked boyfriend and the hopeful bottle of lube he’d laid on the bed next to his thigh. Harry’s was huge against his stomach, leaking pre-come as he watched Louis stare at him. He stepped towards the bed and leant over Harry, kissing him softly. Harry winced at the hard press of rough denim on his already over-sensitive cock and he reached down to touch Louis and get his clothes off.

“No. This is about you baby. Want to make you come.” Harry just laid back as Louis kissed him, sucking on his tongue and licking at his lips, Harry almost out of his own head by now. “Want to try something new love. You want to try baby?” Harry just stared, wondering what Louis had planned so he just nodded, trusting Louis implicitly with whatever he wanted. “Hands and knees then.”

Harry quickly complied, expecting Louis to take him from behind as he often did, Harry liking the control it afforded Louis as he pounded into him from behind. What he didn’t expect however was Louis’ tongue, wet and warm on his hole. He shrieked and almost crawled up the bed trying to escape. It felt odd, honestly, something they really hadn’t done before. Harry had seen it before in porn, but it wasn’t something he or Louis had ever talked about trying.

Louis gripped at his hips then, pulling Harry back down the bed and bent his head again licking gently at his rim, feeling the muscles flutter around his tongue. Harry just closed his eyes, starting to feel good now as Louis’ tongue worked against him, feeling his tongue alternate with soft kisses, Louis’ hands now gripping his bare ass cheeks. Harry had honestly never felt more exposed, more filthy than he did right now but he loved it. His multi-millionaire boyfriend was eating him out like it was the best thing he’d ever done, and Harry couldn’t quite fathom how he got himself to this point.

“Oh Christ, Louis - fuck, your tongue- so good, ah!” Harry cried as Louis started to push his tongue in slightly. His hands were pulling his cheeks apart and Harry just lost it, dropping down onto his forearms, whole body shaking now at the feeling of Louis’ tongue in his most private place. He wondered why they hadn’t ever tried this before and he was overcome with the sudden urge to do this to Louis, to taste him in this way too.

“Taste so good H, so fucking good baby, like my tongue?” Harry didn’t respond, breathing heavily into the pillow now as Louis bent back down, licking and sucking again at Harry like his life depended on it. Harry felt like maybe his did. “Want you to come from my tongue baby, can you do that?”

Harry wriggled back, pushing his ass back against Louis’ face then, wanting more. Louis dove back in and licked again, this time slipping in a finger alongside his tongue, making Harry cry out. He stroked in and out a few times before replacing the finger with his tongue again, and that was it for Harry. He shouted and bucked his hips as he came on the sheets, Louis relentlessly licking at him as he came, loving how Harry was completely losing it thanks to him. Harry stopped moving and pushed Louis’ Hess back, slightly sensitive now.

Louis quickly got to his knees and opened his jeans enough to take his own hard cock out. Harry went to roll over but Louis stilled  him with his left hand, Harry now looking back at him over his shoulder. Louis jerked himself off hard and fast, mind filled with visuals of what he’d just done and he came quickly, spilling all over Harry’s bare ass, claiming him again.

“Fuck, god Harry, so fucking good, god I love you-“ Louis choked out as he wanked himself until it hurt, collapsing down onto the bed when he finished coming. His cock was still out of his jeans and he looked over to Harry, the pair smiling at each other, completely spent.

“So did I make it up to you? That okay babe?”

“Louis. Fuck. You ate me out. Oh my god. No one’s ever done that before. My god. That was- fuck. You’re amazing. Love you.” He rolled over, going to kiss Louis before he remembered where his mouth had just been. “Um, I’ll kiss you in a minute,” he laughed making Louis cackle. Fuck. Harry was completely gone for this man. And there was a part of him that felt warm, knowing that Louis felt exactly the same about him.

*****

“Holy shit Louis. I want to go home.” Harry started nervously fiddling with the grey fabric flower on his lapel, matching Louis’ grey polo perfectly. Louis had a black silk pocket square in his own blazer pocket, one that matched Harry’s silk lapels, and Harry loved the small touches like that which made their outfits two halves of one whole, telling the world they were there together.

Louis reached across, taking Harry’s finger away from the flower and laced their fingers together, squeezing gently in comfort. “I know it’s scary babe but I’m here, yeah? Want you with me, want to show you off and show the world I’m taken by you.” He leant across the seat then and kissed Harry’s lips softly, feeling him sigh into the kiss.

“Promise you won’t leave me Lou, I don’t want you to leave me alone. There’s so many people-“ he saw Louis nod and stopped talking, taking in a few deep breaths. Louis tapped the driver on the shoulder, telling him it was okay to move forward, to pull up besides the red carpet. As they got nearer, the roar of the fans and paparazzi got louder and Harry slid a finger under the collar of his shirt, pulling it away from his throat.

“Ready?” Harry just looked at Louis, eyes a little wild. “Hey. Look at me. I love you. I’m so proud of you and I want you with me. Okay? I won’t leave you. Ever. I promise.” He smiled and opened his door, a roar filling the car then. He raised a hand, waving at the people dotted around and hurried around the open Harry’s door. He held out a hand that he felt Harry take, fingers trembling as he stepped out, eyes looking everywhere. Louis closed the door behind him and took Harry’s hand, holding it tightly.

They walked forwards onto the carpet, and Harry shuffled along beside Louis, stopping in front of a bank of photographers, blinded by the numerous flashes, trying to put a smile on his face. He glanced over to Louis who was smiling that gorgeous smile, and Louis caught his eye then. The fans were screaming at him, paps were calling out asking who Harry was and Louis made a split decision.

He turned to Harry and went up slightly onto his tiptoes, and pressed their lips together. They closed their eyes for a short moment and when they pulled away, Louis could see Harry looked a little more relaxed. He smiled softly at him, holding hands again before he wrapped an arm around Harry’s waist, pulling them close together and smiling at the photographers, enjoying the screams from the crowd at their display of affection. They made their way down the carpet, Louis stopping to do a few quick interviews, each time introducing Harry as his ‘wonderful, supportive boyfriend’, making Harry blush.

 

They were soon inside the venue and Louis led them over to the table he knew they were sat at. Luckily it was mainly filled with his own team, people Harry had met before and felt somewhat comfortable with. Louis sat down next to Harry, kissing him quickly and checking he was okay before he got up and walked round the table, shaking the hands of the men and women sat there. They talked for a while and Louis made his way back to Harry, pleased to see him talking to one of the wives next to him. He laid a hand on Harry’s thigh as he sat down, causing Harry to smile over.

“Hi Madeline, I see you’ve met my Harry?” Louis questioned, loving the blush that spread across Harry’s whenever he referred to him as being Louis’. She nodded and they chatted for a moment until Louis spotted someone he was keen to introduce Harry to. “Sorry, do excuse us a minute,” he said quickly, pulling Harry to his feet and half-dragging him across the room.

“Lou, what-“ he cut off then as he stared at the man they were walking towards. Harry wasn’t a football fan but even he knew they face from a mile off. He gulped as Louis brought them to a stop, shaking the man’s hand in front of him.

“Robert, I’d like you to meet my boyfriend Harry. Harry, this is Robert, the man who spent three very long years teaching me everything he knows. He’s like a father to me, so it was important I got you two to meet.” Harry leant forwards and shook his hand with a grin.

“What do you do then Harry? Relax at home and let Louis look after you, I expect!” He guffawed with another elderly gentleman stood next to him while Harry just stood there, not liking the assumption he was nothing more than a kept man but he didn’t want to upset Louis by defending himself. He needn’t have worried however.  

“Actually, Harry is studying English Lit at Manchester Uni, he’s an excellent student and also helps run the LGBT society there in his own time. He works hard for what he has and I’m very proud of him.” He squeezed Harry’s hand then. Louis’ friend had the decency to look a little shame-faced then and Louis excused them both, taking Harry back to the table and helping him sit down.

“You didn’t have to do that Lou, it doesn’t really matter what he thinks. We know the truth.”

“I did, Harry. Don’t want people thinking you’re only with me for the money or whatever. We are so much more than that, and I want people to know how proud I am of you.” He leant over and kissed Harry again, in full view of his teammates who wolf-whistled at the pair.

“Get a room, Tommo!” One of them shouted loudly, making Harry bury his head into Louis’ shoulder.

“Don’t worry lads, we will later on,” he said with a wink, laughing at Harry’s embarrassed groan, thinking the night had only just begun.

*****

A few hours later, the awards were over and Harry and Louis were both slightly tipsy. They’d eaten plenty of food to mop up most of the alcohol, but they were still pleasantly buzzed, meaning hands were roaming freely in the backseat of their ride. Louis held back a moan as Harry tried to discreetly palm at Louis, failing miserably.

“So that wasn’t as bad as I thought,” Harry said, leaning back against his seat, holding Louis’ hand now. “Didn’t really like all the photographers and people shouting at us, but I bet they got some nice photos. Will have to look online tomorrow and see how they came out.”

“God you can tell you’re new to this,” Louis joked. “I always hate looking back at pictures of me. But you go ahead babe. You look so gorgeous tonight. Don’t think you know how proud I was to be with you, to finally tell the world you’re mine.” Harry blushed at that remark, smiling sweetly over at Louis. “You were so good all night baby, so nice to my friends, my colleagues. Looked so good on my arm.” Harry was starting to wonder why Louis was complimenting him so much but brushed it off, assuming Louis just wanted to make him feel good after their night.

They stumbled in together through the front door and neither bothered with anything except climbing the stairs. Harry used the loo while Louis waited in their bedroom, probably getting changed. Harry was surprised when he came out of the bathroom to find Louis still stood, fully dressed in the middle of the room. He stepped over and furrowed his eyebrows as Louis walked them over to the mirror, standing them both in front of it.

Louis walked around behind him then, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist and resting them just above the waistband of his slim leg trousers.

“So beautiful,” Louis said in a low voice, running his hands up Harry’s sides now as they stared at each other in the reflection of the mirror. “Want to show you how beautiful you are, baby,” Louis said as he reached up a hand, undoing the buttons of Harry’s shirt slowly until it fell open, exposing his tattooed torso. Louis pulled his blazer off slowly, throwing it to the floor like it hadn’t just cost him most people’s annual wage, and pressed his palms against Harry’s warm chest. “Fuck. So sexy and gorgeous. And all mine, aren’t you love?” Harry could only nod, swallowing heavily as Louis’ hands slid down to the waist of his trousers.

Harry watched their reflections intently as Louis popped the fastening open and pulled the zipper down slowly, pushing the trousers down until they pooled around Harry’s ankles. Louis bent down then, helping Harry step out of them and his socks before he stood back up, reaching a hand around which he cupped over Harry’s cock.

“Want to make you feel good tonight baby, want to show you how good you are for me. You want that, love?”

“Want you Lou,” Harry managed to utter, wetting his lips with his tongue as he noticed Louis following his every move in the glass. His breathing was shallow now, losing himself completely in whatever this was Louis was doing. Louis slipped a hand into his boxers and stroked his cock, the sight turning Harry on quickly. Louis then took Harry’s boxers off, staring at his naked body in the mirror.

“God Harry. You are so perfect. Want so much with you.” Louis started to push on Harry’s shoulders then, and Harry took the hint, sinking to his knees in front of Louis, knelt naked on the carpet in front of his fully clothed boyfriend. “Want you to see how good you look sucking my cock love, want that?” Harry just nodded, reaching for Louis’ jeans and pulling them down enough for Louis’ hard erection to spring free. Harry wet his lips again before taking Louis down quickly, gagging slightly as he hit the back of his throat.

Louis tilted their bodies slightly so Harry could see everything that was happening. He couldn’t seem to drag his eyes away, watching Louis’ cock disappear between his lips again and again, watching as Louis tangled his fingers in his dark curls, guiding Harry’s head.

“So good baby, take me down so well, love you sucking me off,” He continued praising Harry, clearly the theme of the night. Harry was getting into it now, hands gripping Louis’ thighs as he took Louis down further, tasting the pre-come that kept dripping into his mouth. Before he could come though, Louis guided him off and wiped Harry’s lips with his fingers before putting that into Harry’s mouth, letting him lick it clean. “So good for me Harry. Want you on the bed now baby.”

Harry stumbled to his feet and let Louis take him over to the bed, pushing him down gently onto his back. He kissed him deeply before pulling him up again, straddling Harry’s thighs for a minute. They kissed again, Louis moaning at the slight taste of himself on Harry’s tongue before he climbed off, twirling a finger round in a circle, telling Harry he should turn over.

“Good boy, look so good on your hands and knees for me. Now I want you to watch how well you take my cock. Want you to see what I see, how good you are at taking it.” Harry closed his eyes then, but Louis grabbed his chin, forcing to look at himself in the mirror, on his hands and knees, naked and with a clothed Louis arched over his back, rubbing his cock over his ass now. “Want to fuck you babe and I want you watch it okay?”

He reached over and picked up the lube, covering his fingers liberally before he pushed one inside, making his boyfriend moan beneath him. He stared at Harry in the mirror, mesmerised at the sight of himself controlling Harry like this, making him watch as he fucked him with him fingers, drawing little pants out of him with his thrusts.

“Lou-“ Harry moaned then, pushing his hips backwards into the touch. “So much, feel so good-“

“Baby you look so good, look how well you take me. My best boy-“ He leant over and kissed down Harry’s spine, licking the soft skin as he pushed in another finger, watching the slight flash of pain cross Harry’s face in the reflection. He fingered him for a few more minutes until Harry was begging for more. He pulled out and wiped his fingers down on the covers. He pulled one of Harry’s hands behind his back and drizzled lube onto it.

“Get me ready then baby,” Louis said, pushing his hard cock into Harry’s hand, biting his lip at the size of the hand now wrapped around him. He pushed the hand away after a minute and lined up with Harry. He noticed Harry’s head was hanging low again and he pulled his head up by hair hair, completely turned on by how that looked in the mirror. He kept his head there as he started to push his cock in, Harry’s pupils totally blown by now at the overwhelming sensation of everything.

“Take my big cock so well baby, so good for me, keep watching me fuck you-“ Louis started his hips then, enjoying the jolt of their bodies everytime Louis’ hips made contact with Harry’s ass. It seemed Harry couldn’t drag his eyes away either and they locked gazes in the reflection, Harry biting his lip as Louis thrust into him, nearly hitting his spot each time.

“Fuck, so big Lou, feels so good-“ Harry whined then as suddenly Louis pulled out, leaving him feeling too empty.

“Face the headboard, hands and knees,” Louis instructed, watching as Harry scrambled to comply. He sat there and Louis pointed at the mirror as he lined himself up again, pushing in suddenly in one slide into Harry’s body. Harry’s jaw dropped as Louis stayed on his knees. Harry could see Louis’ cock enter him from his angle, and he watched as he pulled it out and forced it back in again. **“** Look how good you look being fucked Harry, take my cock so well. Makes me feel so good, love.” He grabbed Harry’s hips then, making sure he was still watching in the mirror as Louis sped up his thrusts. Louis was watching Harry’s cock in the reflection, hanging heavy between his legs and he quickly reached a hand around, stroking slowly, teasing him.

Harry felt like he was getting close when Louis pulled out again and this time instructed Harry to lay on his back. He pushed Harry’s cheek, directing his gaze at the mirror as he pulled Harry’s legs up onto his shoulders, slipping inside Harry with ease this time. He was so open and wet for him, Louis didn’t ever want to leave his body. Harry was almost bent in half now, legs propped up on Louis’ shoulders as he bent down to kiss him.

“Love fucking you so much baby. You’re all mine aren’t you H? Whose are you?”

“Fuck- yours Lou, just yours-“ he managed to pant out as Louis fucked him hard, harder than he had in a long time and tears were forming in Harry’s eyes now, unable to cope with how Louis was now slamming into his prostate and the visual of the entire thing alongside the bed. Harry cried out as Louis slammed into him again and Harry just wanted Louis tease him in the mirror, almost pulling out all the way before slamming back in. Harry thought he’d never seen a hotter sight in all his life.

“Want you to watch as I come in you, watch how good you are, how good you are for me,” Louis said, thrusting so fast into Harry, he almost couldn’t breathe. “Fuck- love you, so perfect, all mine- god-“ Louis started to come, his eyes locked on their bodies in the mirror moving together in rhythm. He forced his eyes to stay open as he watched himself come deep into Harry, watching Harry’s reaction intently, spurred on by the look of utter ecstasy on his boyfriend’s face.

“Louis- oh my god, need to come, please-“ Harry was babbling now, trying to touch his cock but Louis wasn’t letting him. Instead, he made Harry watch as he pulled out of him and stood up, pulling Harry to his feet and moving them both over to the mirror again. He stood behind Harry, marvelling at the small trail of come down the back of Harry’s thigh before he pressed himself against Harry’s bare back, wrapping a hand around his huge cock.

“You were so good, so beautiful for me. Took me so well, beautiful boy. Love you so much, gonna make you come now, okay?” Harry just reached down and tried to move Louis’ wrist, dropping it when Louis harshly into his neck, leaving a bruise that would no doubt be there for days. “Hey, my Good boy remember?”

Harry watched in the reflection as Louis’ small hand worked over his big cock, stroking hard then slow, teasing a thumb over the head, sending a shiver down Harry’s spine.

“Come for me baby,” Louis whispered into Harry’s ear and he did. He shouted out as his orgasm hit, come hitting the glass and running down towards the floor, Louis unable to move his eyes from what he was doing. Harry leant his head back against Louis’ chest, completely spent and fucked out now. “So good. Baby you’re the best, you know that? The best. Nobody better than you for me, not ever.” Harry twisted around in his arms then, snuggling in close, craving more comfort. “Love you. So fucking much. I love you H.”

“Love you too,” Harry mumbled. Louis scooped him up into his strong arms then and laid him on the bed, kissing him softly.

“Night, my love. Sweet dreams. Love you.” Harry didn’t reply, already asleep, body exhausted from their sex. Louis grinned to himself as he relived it, unable to believe he’d been so kinky as to fuck his boyfriend in front of a mirror while they both watched. Still, it had been the sexiest thing Louis had ever seen and he knew he wouldn’t be averse to doing that again. He kissed Harry’s cheek once more before he curled into his side, flicking off the lights with a small remote on his table.

“Think I’m gonna keep you, Harry Styles,” he muttered as he fell asleep, a mouth full of curls, and his boy in his arms.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and for all the previous comments and kudos, we love reading your thoughts!
> 
> [ Rebloggable tumblr fic post is here](https://chloehl10.tumblr.com/post/173360292321/lucky-ones-by-lovelarry10-and-andthetreewashappy) if you wish to share it!


	10. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finally moves in with Louis and makes it official, they meet the families and Harry celebrates his birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title: Home by One Direction

_When you're lost,_  
_I'll find a way,_  
_I'll be your light_  
_You'll never feel like you're alone  
I'll make this feel like home_

A few weeks after Harry had attended his first public event with Louis, they both decided it was time for him to move in officially. Harry had sent a letter to the University informing them he would vacate his room as of 30th January, and he and Louis had spent a few trips back and forth between the dorms and their home taking Harry’s stuff there, Niall assisting with the packing at one end, and Liam and Zayn unloading at the other. Harry was also due to head back home to Holmes Chapel to take some stuff from his Mum’s the day before he left his dorm, and she and Robin were bringing the remainder of Harry’s things when they came down his joint 20th birthday/moving in party that Louis was throwing him the night before his birthday.

Louis had let Harry spend the afternoon walking around their home, placing his things around the house as he wanted, although he really didn’t have much. He added some of his family photographs to the mantlepiece next to Louis’, DVDs to the unit in the sitting room and a few knick knacks that were meaningful to him but other than that, there wasn’t a lot. He had a huge stack of books in the hallway, and Louis had promised to buy him some new shelving, so they decided to leave it there until they could sort it out. Harry had told Louis he wanted to spend his last night in the dorms with Niall, and Louis had completely understood, eager for a little bit of time to sort a few things out without Harry knowing anyway.

It was with a little sadness that Harry woke  up the next morning to a bare room. All the posters he’d bought throughout the three years at Uni had gone, leaving behind blu-tack stains on the wall, his shelves were empty and hangers hung in the wardrobe with nothing on them. He stripped his bed, shoving the bedlinen into his rucksack and did a quick room check, making sure nothing was left behind. He stood for a moment, staring out of the small window over the quad it overlooked, and he smiled. Who’d have thought just five months ago his life would be changing in such a huge way - that he’d have met the love of his life, and was moving in with him. Things were moving fast, yes, but it all felt right somehow, and Harry knew he wouldn’t want to change a thing.

Niall popped his sleepy head out of his door as Harry left his room and stepped into the corridor. He gave him a small smile, feeling like it was the end of an era for the pair of them. They’d lived next door to each since their first year at Uni, and now Harry was moving on. “You okay mate?” he said, noticing Harry’s melancholy expression.

“Yeah, just feels strange,” Harry said with a shrug, locking his door for the last time behind him, pocketing it before he returned it to the Student Offices on his way home. Home. He liked that. “I’m excited, I really am. I love living with Lou, more than anything, but it’s just, this is such a big move. I’m just nervous I think, I want this to go perfectly. I love him so much, and I don’t want him to regret anything.”

“He won’t Harry. He looks at you like you hung the stars, you know that. It’s quite sickening really, if I’m honest. But he wouldn’t have asked you to live with him if he wasn’t sure. He wants you around Harry, all the time, and that’s a lovely thing. Now, go home to your man and I’ll see you later for the party.” He held up a hand and waved before slipping back into his room, and undoubtedly back to sleep. Harry always admired Niall’s ability to sleep anywhere and at any time, and it was nice in some ways that certain things never changed. He went back down to his car, driving over to the Student Offices and handing in his keys, taking the cheque which was the deposit for his room that he needed to give to his Mum and Robin later on. He drove home, and realised that this was it, the first time he was walking into his house, the place he could now called home, the house he lived in with his boyfriend.

He parked his car in front of the house rather than the garage since he was picking Gemma up from the train station before the party started. She was determined to come to the party despite being away for work, and that meant a lot to Harry. He was desperate for her to meet his boyfriend, and the thought of them finally meeting each other’s families sent a little shiver down Harry’s spine. He pushed open the front door and laughed as he saw Louis stood in the hallway, a huge bunch of flowers in his arms.

“Oh Lou,” Harry said, leaning around the bunch to kiss him before he took them, marvelling once again at the beautiful arrangement Louis had chosen for him. “They’re so beautiful love, thank you.”

“Just wanted to get you a little something to say welcome home and thank you for moving in with me,” Louis said with a smile as Harry headed out to the kitchen to put them in a vase. He arranged them before walking them into the dining room and putting them in the middle of the table, brightening the room and making Harry smile. “Good choice, and everyone will see them later on when we show them around the house.” Harry nodded and stepped over, giving Louis a cuddle.

 

 

“Actually, I’ve got another few surprises for you,” Louis said with raised eyebrows, and Harry’s heart started pounding. It was always quite ominous when Louis said those words, and he stood there, trying to work out what Louis might have planned this time. “Come with me love.” He took Harry’s hand and walked them out of the room and into the hallway, heading for a doorway that had been locked shut as long as Harry had been visiting and staying over. He had never thought to ask Louis what the room was, thinking if he wanted to tell him he would and now he felt nervous.

He swallowed heavily before turning to Louis. “Um, is this when you’re gonna tell me this is your version of Christian Grey’s ‘Red Room’?” Louis burst out into laughter at that, bent over at his waist, hands on thighs as he tried to catch his breath. “Oh my god, I’m not right am I? I was just joking, shit-”

“No, fuck Harry, definitely not. Might like it rough every now and then but christ, a red room? Think I’ll stick to our bedroom love.” He pulled out a small silver key then, and Harry heard the clunk of the metal slide back and Louis stepped away again. “So. Not a red room. But it is something I’ve wanted to do for you, and I managed to get it finished in time for your moving in. I hope you like it. In you go, love.”

Harry gulped and stepped forwards, pushing down the large silver handle and slowly, the door swung open. Harry’s eyes flew open and he gasped, bringing a hand up to his mouth as he walked through, not sure he could take it all in. The room was an enormous library, bookshelves from floor to ceiling stacked with all manner of books, and to Harry, it was pure heaven. Louis had installed a huge cream sofa for him to lounge on, and there was a winding metal staircase in the corner of the room leading to a second floor and an amazing balcony area in front of the plate glass windows overlooking their garden. Harry stepped over to the one of the shelves, tearing up as he saw all his precious books neatly lined in alphabetical order, just how he liked them. He was strangely touched Louis had remembered small details like that, and he hastily wiped away a tear that had started to inch its way down his cheek.

“You like it?” Louis said softly, stepping up behind Harry and wrapping his arms around his waist. Harry just nodded and spun himself around, pressing their lips together in a tender and loving kiss, mixed in with his salty tears.

“I- I don’t know, god, don’t know what to say Louis. Did you do this for me?” He sniffed, looking up behind Louis at yet more books, the shelves rammed with new and old stories. There were breaks in the books too, and pictures were nestled in small frames in between, photos of him and Louis from their various trips, some of Harry’s family he’d sent to Louis in the months they’d been together, and Louis’ family too. There was a wooden H and L in the corner of another shelf, as well as a few more knick knacks dotted around, and honestly, it was just perfect. Louis had clearly spent a lot of time trying to make this perfect for Harry.

Harry took Louis’ hand then and walked them both over to the sofa. Louis sat in the corner and pulled Harry against him, kissing his cheek softly as they lay there together for a few minutes, legs tangled. The bright winter sunshine was making the room glow thanks to the floor to ceiling windows, and Harry knew he could die a happy man in that room. Louis leant forwards, grabbing an a4 white envelope from the footstool sat on the wooden floorboards, pressing it into Harry’s lap as he sat back again.

 

 

“This is your second surprise babe. I know you said not to make a huge fuss of your moving in, but, well, it’s me. I can’t help it. Anyway, I hope this is okay. Love you.” Harry turned around and pecked Louis’ lips then, sliding a finger under the seal, feeling a bit nervous now. There were butterflies fluttering around in his belly, and he reached in, carefully pulling out a thick cream piece of paper, the back to him so he couldn’t see what it was. He turned it over and started to read, eyes bugging as he took in the main words of the document.

**This certifies that Mr Louis William Tomlinson and Mr Harry Edward Styles are henceforth listed as joint owners of this property, as of 30th January 2018.**

“Holy hell Lou, shit- is this for real?” Harry turned in Louis’ lap, straddling his thighs.

“Yes babe. You’re now a joint owner of the house with me, and I’ve put your name on everything relating to the house. I want you to understand this is a permanent thing for me, that this is as much your house as it is mine. I don’t want you to feel like you’re my lodger or something - this is our home. It’ll always be your home.” Harry rushed forwards into a kiss then, the piece of paper fluttering to the floor as they kissed. He hadn’t needed any grand gestures at all, but the fact Louis had done this for him as a surprise meant the world.

Their kisses quickly deepened, Harry pushing his tongue into Louis’ mouth and playing with his tongue, now moving his hips into Louis’. Something about the permanence of him moving in with Louis was turning him on, and he wasn’t about to ignore Louis’ bulge he could feel pressing into his thigh as he sat atop him, kissing him, trying to show him then how much he loved him and how excited he was to finally be living here with him.

Harry slipped his hands down, pushing his own jeans down far enough that he could take his cock out and began to stroke it while they kissed, groaning as he thumbed over the head, teasing himself with his soft touches. Louis glanced now and felt his own cock twitch at the sight of what Harry was doing, and suddenly he was overcome with an urge to do the same. He pushed Harry up slightly so he could get his own jeans off, and started to wank himself, hands bumping against each other as they wriggled closer, panting heavily as they tried to keep kissing.

“Not getting rid of me now,” Harry teased, sucking lightly at Louis’ tongue, prompting a soft shake of the head from his boyfriend, gasping as their cocks brushed slightly, the tip of Harry’s sliding against Louis’ shaft.

“Wouldn’t want to - fuck Harry, touch me please-” Louis stuttered out, working his hand in a faster rhythm now as Harry started to jolt his hips forward, making them having more contact. Harry bit down on Louis’ bottom lip suddenly and batted Louis’ hand away, taking his cock in his free hand, wanking them both off. Louis dropped his gaze, fixated now on Harry’s hands and how he matched their rhythms, stroking up both cocks at the same time, still leaning forward to kiss Louis.

Louis brought up his hands and pinched Harry’s nipple then, the other one sat on Harry’s hip, thumb stroking over the laurel tattoos, probably his favourite tattoo on Harry. They’d both recently discussed the idea of getting tattoos together, something complementary, and in that moment, Louis wanted nothing more than to permanently mark Harry’s body with something just for him. He bucked his hips as suddenly Harry shifted, now taking both of their cocks in one big hand and pressing them together as he slid his hand up and down, working over them hard and fast.

“Oh fuck, Harry, so good baby, gonna make me come-” Louis mumbled, now completely lost in the feel of what Harry was doing. He always loved when Harry wanked him off, under the sheets early in the morning, in the car when they were heading somewhere, but this felt amazing. The feel of Harry’s cock against his own was amazing, and Harry’s firm grip just accelerated the feeling of needing to come.

“Want you to come Lou, love you so much-” Harry whispered, kissing Louis again, sloppy and lazy but it was so good. Harry twisted his wrist then and moved his thumb, dancing it over Louis’ slit, pushing the pre-come around and Louis was gone. He came with a cry, covering Harry’s hand and cock in his come. Harry continued to stroke over him, Louis whimpering a bit at how sensitive he felt but finally he felt Harry coming, watching as his come dribbled down Louis’ own cock too.

“Fuck, so hot,” Louis said then, Harry releasing their cocks and smirking at his come covered hand. He sat back slightly, still sitting on Louis’ thighs and their soft cocks resting on Louis’ jeans, spent but happy. “You have to do that again Harry. Amazing babe.” He leaned forwards to kiss Harry, watching as Harry stood up, careful of where he was putting himself and tucked himself back in, just wiping the come off into his own jeans. Louis made a disgusted face at that and Harry just laughed.

“What? What did I do?!” He joked as Louis pointed at the stain on his jeans. “Oh please. You’ve swallowed my come and eaten my ass and this freaks you out? I’m changing before the party anyway. So.. shower?” Louis nodded eagerly , hopping up from the sofa and chasing his crazy boyfriend up the stairs, laughing at his girly shrieks down the hallway. Life was pretty fucking perfect.

*****

“Harry, will you calm down?” Gemma said from her place in the passenger seat, watching Harry nibble at one of his finger nails with nerves. He stopped at the traffic light and rested his head quickly on the steering wheel, knowing really he was getting unnecessarily stressed but he couldn’t help it. He so badly wanted his family to love Louis like he did, and while he knew they would, the reality of this finally happening felt a bit too much.

“Sorry, just nervous,” Harry mumbled as he started driving again. He indicated and turned into the small lane down to Louis’ house, and realised he really hadn’t prepared his family properly at all for where he was living now. He’d only ever sent pictures of bits of it, mainly of him and Louis, and they certainly didn’t capture how huge and grandiose it really was. He slowed the car to a standstill at the gates, and they slowly clicked open. Louis had finally gotten around to putting one of the sensors in Harry’s car that opened them as he approached, which made life easier.

“Holy fucking shit Harry. You live here?” Gemma squeaked, craning her neck, trying desperately to see down the driveway. Harry bit his lip and nodded, moving the car slowly down the drive, unable to stop laughing as Gemma gasped when she finally saw the house in all its glory. “Christ. You landed on your feet here didn’t you baby bro?” She was teasing but Harry knew it was all good-natured as he hopped out of his car and walked round to meet his sister.

“Be nice Gemma. Please. He’s nervous too, so just, don’t be you. Be nice.” Gemma looked a little affronted at that and hit Harry on the arm before grinning and heading for the front door. Harry opened the door and stepped into the hallway, watching his sisters eyes widen at the huge hallway and corridors in front of them. “Come on, sounds like Lou’s in the kitchen.” They walked together and Harry had to keep stopping to take Gemma into various rooms, already excited for her to see his library. He cleared his throat as he approached the kitchen, trying to warn Louis, who luckily heard the noise and wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans as Gemma and Harry walked into the room.

“Louis, this is my sister Gemma, Gemma, this is my Lou,” he said nervously watching as Louis walked over, offering a hand to Gemma. She looked at it and stepped towards Louis, wrapping him in a hug, Harry sighing with relief.

“So lovely to meet you at last,” Gemma said as she pulled away, hands on Louis’ upper arms as she smiled at him. “Fucking amazing house though, I have to say. I’d do the whole protective ‘if you hurt him I’ll hurt you thing’ but you look as in love with him as he is with you, so I think you’ll be fine.”

Louis laughed at that, stepping over to kiss Harry. “We’ve got an hour until my parents and your parents arrive love, the caterers have dropped the food off, just got to sort the decorations out then we’re good to go. Gemma, would you like a tour of the place?”

Gemma grinned at him, linking arms with Louis and dragging him back towards the doorway. “Thought you’d never ask!”

*****

“No, Liam, I know you’re a bit simple love but that’s the right side. I said LEFT side up. LEFT Liam. Well done baby,” Zayn said as Liam stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend, putting the last of the birthday banners up in the sitting room that Louis had given them, suddenly realising he hadn’t put them up earlier on when he’d done the other things. Harry had asked him not to make too much of a fuss but Louis was Louis, and he wanted to make a fuss of the first birthday he’d spent with Harry as his boyfriend. He was turning twenty as well, which was a huge deal in Louis’ eyes.

Louis stuck his head in the doorway then, throwing them a thumbs up. “Lots just texted me and they’re coming up the drive. Fuck Zayn, tell me this is gonna go well?” He said, swallowing nervously as he heard Harry step up behind him, sticking a hand in the back pocket of his jeans as he stopped next to him. “Hey baby, you ready?” He pulled away and admired Harry’s outfit. “You look beautiful as always.” He pecked his lips just as the doorbell rang, and Harry’s phone vibrated too.

“I’ll get the door, you answer that,” Louis said, hurrying off to welcome his parents and sisters in. They’d all decided that just Lottie and Fizzy would be coming to this particular party. Louis didn’t want to overwhelm Harry with all his siblings in one hit, and the thought of chasing after toddlers didn’t exactly fill him with joy. Luckily, Jay had been on board, and the girls and Ernest were shipped off to Jay’s best friends for the evening.

Harry tapped out a quick text reply to his mum, who told him she was about three minutes away, and shoved his phone away, walking into the sitting room to join Zayn and Liam, who were by now lounging on the sofa, ankles tangled as they rested on the floor. He looked up as he heard footsteps at the door, and saw his boyfriend smiling at him, beckoning him over as they walked in.

“Mum, Mark, this is Harry. Harry, this is my mum Jay, and my step-dad Mark.” Harry shook Mark’s hand, worrying a little at the tight smile he was given, but it soon vanished when Jay scooped him up into a tight squeeze, pulling away to kiss him on the cheek. Harry blushed and felt Louis take his hand, a small bit of comfort Harry was pleased to get.

“So lovely to meet you at last sweetheart. I’ve been asking Louis to introduce me to the boy who has stolen his heart for ages now, so it’s great to be here with you both. Are you enjoying living here with Louis? You’re properly moved in now right?”

They chatted for a few more minutes until the doorbell went again, and Harry headed to open it this time. He burst into laughter at the sight of his shocked Mum and step-dad Robin, eyes wide as they took in the hallway behind their son.

“Erm, come in?” Harry said, nearly having to drag his mum over the threshold and into his home. He could hear Gemma talking to Zayn and Liam from the sitting room, and felt Louis come and step up next to him, arm around his waist. “ Mum, Robin, this is Louis.”

“I’m Anne love, so so wonderful to meet you! Oh, you’re so handsome, isn’t he handsome Robin?” Anne gabbled, clearly a bit overwhelmed, and Harry just looked at Louis, rolling his eyes. Robin nodded and chuckled, shaking Louis’ hand as his eyes roamed around. “Harry, your home is amazing. Wow. I can’t quite believe my baby is nearly twenty nd he’s moved into a house with his boyfriend! I’m so pleased for you both, I really am.” She wrapped both men into a hug then, and Louis laid his hand gently on top of Harry’s on Anne’s back.

“Come on, I want you guys to meet Louis’ family and friends too, and Niall’s here as well,” Harry said, taking his mums hand and walking her into the sitting room. He introduced everyone to each other, and both he and Louis stood back then, admiring as their families mixed together for the first time. It seemed easy and seamless, that they didn’t have to force the chatter that seemed to be happening so naturally, and they couldn’t resist sharing a quick kiss as they realised that hopefully this was the first of many times their families would be together and enjoying each others company.

*****

A few hours later and the party was in full swing. Everything was going brilliantly, and Harry felt incredibly lucky. They’d all eaten together, and Harry had proudly shown Anne and Robin around his house. Anne had burst into tears as Harry had shown her into his library, mainly because she was so happy Harry had found someone who knew him and loved him enough to do something like that for him, but also at the happiness and pride burning in his eyes as he talked about Louis, and how much he loved him.

Anne hadn’t been able to take her eyes off the pair of them all night, watching with curious eyes at how neither seemed to want to be away from the other for more than a few minutes, somehow always gravitating back together. They watched each other constantly, not in a possesive way but in a way that proudly displayed their love, Louis always trying to keep bodily contact with Harry, often just linking their fingers as they stood talking, Harry welcoming Louis into his personal space easily. They’d only been together a few months, but Anne couldn’t help but think they had an ease about them together that belied that short time period, instead acting like a couple who had been married years and knew each other inside out.

As the evening wore on, they all migrated to the sitting room, slumping into the sofas where they all chatted about anything and everything. Anne was sat with Jay, the pair had talked all night and found they had a lot in common, both absolutely over the moon their boys had found each other. Robin was talking to Mark, although that conversation was a little bit more like hard work, Mark seeming a little cold with everyone compared to Jay’s warmth and openness. Niall, Zayn and Liam were crammed together on a big armchair, making plans to go the next football match Louis’ team were playing together, Liam offering to come and pick Niall up which pleased the Irishman as it meant he didn’t have to worry about sorting trains and buses out.

Anne suddenly cleared her throat, getting the attention of the room. “Um, sorry everyone, it’s just Robin and I had a little moving in gift for Harry and Louis, and we’d love to give it you now,” she said with a smile, watching Robin leave the room and return with a flat, square parcel. Harry bit his lip as he took it, and felt Louis lead him over to the end of the largest sofa, sitting them both down on it.

“Wow, thank you Anne, Robin, you didn’t have to get us anything.” Louis smiled. “You open it love.”

“No, together Lou. I’ve got plenty to open tomorrow,” he said, gesturing at the small pile of gifts on the table ready for his birthday tomorrow. Everyone had made him promise to wait to open them, and he’d managed to restrain himself so far. Harry sat the present flat on his lap, and both he and Louis started to rip at the paper, pieces falling to the floor. It revealed a brown board that looked like the back of a frame, and Louis lifted it carefully, turning it over.

They both had huge grins on their faces as they took the image in front of them in.  It was a beautiful family tree, it looked handmade and it was perfect in so many ways. At the top of the tree were Harry and Louis’ names, and underneath, all the names of their family members, muddled in together. Harry let his fingers trail over the glass, loving their sight of their names together like that, and there was something about it that felt right, that made it seem like this wasn’t just a ‘young love’ type of romance. He shivered as the thought that Louis was it for him ran through his mind, never more sure of anything in his life.

He couldn’t stop himself leaning over and kissing Louis softly then, not caring the eyes of the room were on them. “Oh Mum, it’s perfect, thank you so much. Lou, can we hang it in here? I wanna be able to look at it all the time.” Louis nodded and rested his head on Harry’s shoulder, entirely content. He watched as Anne wiped away a stray tear, Jay reaching over to hold her hand then, a gesture that meant everything to Louis. He wondered then why he’d been so nervous about this party because really, it had been perfect. His best friends, his family, his boyfriend’s family were all there to celebrate and share in their love. What more could he ever ask for?

*****

It was nearly midnight before Harry and Louis finally said goodbye to both sets of parents at the front door. Zayn and Liam had left earlier, offering to take Niall home on the way as they all had work and Uni in the morning. Harry had thanked them for coming and for the birthday gifts, standing at the door and waving them off as they drove away in Liam’s car.

“Wish you didn’t have to leave,” Harry mumbled into his mum’s shoulder, hugging her closely. He missed her terribly all the time, and always found saying goodbye hard. She rubbed a soothing hand up and down his back, hating leaving her baby behind too, but there was something comforting about the fact she was leaving him with Louis, someone who clearly loved her son as much as she did that made it slightly easier.

“Happy birthday sweetheart, I can’t believe my little boy is twenty tomorrow. Have a lovely day, call me okay?” Harry nodded and hugged her again. She stepped away to embrace Louis, and Harry quickly hugged Robin and Gemma. They climbed into their car, and Harry and Louis stood together, arms around each other’s waists as they waved them off, Robin tooting the horn loudly as he drove away, headlights leading the way. Harry sniffed, determined not to cry but Louis knew he was finding it tough, so spun him around, kissing him and hugging him tightly.

“We’ll ask them to come back soon babe, yeah? Maybe we can have dinner together, and Gemma can finally use the pool. She’s been banging on about it since I showed her it, not subtle is she?” he said with a laugh, pleased that that had made Harry smile. “You off too, Mum?” She stepped over then and hugged Louis, nodding.

“Yeah, love. Got an hour’s drive home so we’d better make a move before we get too tired to drive. We had a great time, thank you for inviting us both of you. And Harry, it was lovely to meet you again love,” Jay said, kissing his cheek. “Happy birthday for tomorrow as well, I’m sure Louis will spoil you rotten.” Mark raised an eyebrow at that comment, smiling at the pair before heading off to the car.

“He always does,” Harry said with a huge grin. “Not that I need spoiling or anything, but he can’t seem to stop himself.”

“You deserve it all babe,” Louis said then, smiling fondly at Harry. “Okay mum, chat to you later in the week. Drive safe, and let me know when you’re home.” She nodded and blew both boys kisses from the window of the car, waving out of the window as Mark drove them both away. Harry and Louis closed and locked the door behind them, holding hands as they walked up to bed.

“Thank you for tonight Lou,” Harry said as he climbed between the sheets, bare body pressed against Louis’. He felt warm from the few drinks he’d had tonight, and being slightly drunk always made him want to be naked. Louis wasn’t complaining. “I loved having our whole family together, my Mum and your Mum got on well I think.”

“Yeah they did love, saw them exchanging numbers too. Glad you had fun. Love you, you know.” Louis leaned forward and pecked Harry’s lips, rolling over behind him afterwards. “Now go to sleep baby, it’s your birthday in the morning and I have plans.” Louis kissed the back of Harry’s neck as they both fell asleep together. Louis smiled to himself, knowing the surprises that awaited Harry tomorrow would have him grinning from ear to ear…

*****

“Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday dear Harry… happy birthday to you!” Louis sang softly into Harry’s ear, laughing as he started to stir from his sleep, rolling onto his back and looking up into Louis’ beautiful blue eyes. He leant down and kissed him softly, Louis then littering kisses all over his face. When he pulled away, Harry went to sit up, shuffling back against the headboard as Louis climbed into his lap, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him slowly and tenderly.

“Not a teenager anymore love,” he whispered quietly. “Twenty years old now, but never more beautiful. Love you so much Harry. Happy birthday, baby.” They kissed again as Harry mumbled a thank you into Louis’ lips, enjoying the feel of his boyfriend pressed against his torso, both boys entirely bare, just how they liked it. “Got a few pressies for you sweetheart, stay there.” Louis got off of Harry’s lap and hurried out of the room, grabbing a pair of boxers as he sped past his chest of drawers. When he came back, he had a couple of small parcels balanced on one forearm against his stomach, a card in his fingers and a small bunch of red roses in the other.

He leant over and presented Harry the roses with a kiss, and Harry grinned, setting them down on his bedside table.

“You and your flowers,” he said with a soft smile.

“Roses for true love,” Louis spoke quietly, sitting down next to Harry now on the sheets, letting Harry cover himself up a bit. “Right. Now, I hate to spoil the mood but I’m too excited to give you your stuff. First one babe.” He handed over a blue box with a green ribbon wrapped around the middle, a green bow placed on the top. Harry slowly unfurled the ribbon and lifted the lid off, sliding the tissue paper covering it to one side.

As it revealed his present, his eyes widened and he smirked over to Louis as he lifted out a purple butt plug, ever so slightly larger than the one they already had and were yet to try, which confused Harry somewhat. He lifted it out of the box, rolling it around in his hand.

“Um, don’t we already have one of these Lou?” he said with a questioning expression, nodding towards the cupboard that housed their small box of sex toys, clearly a collection Louis was planning on expanding. “Haven’t even tried the other one yet and you’ve got me a new one?”

“Well, this one’s a bit different love,” Louis said with a blush. “It’s a vibrating plug. I can control it from an app on my phone. And I wondered…” he trailed off, looking up at Harry who looked quite excited at the prospect.

“Wondered what Lou?”

“Let’s save that for a while. Let me give you your other presents first.” He then handed over a small pink wrapped up box, and Harry immediately suspected it was jewellery of some kind. He ripped the paper off and tilted the lid open, revealing a beautiful gold and ruby ring. Harry gasped as he lifted it off it’s velvet cushion and Louis took it, slipping it onto the third finger of Harry’s right hand.

 

 

“Is this-?” Harry stuttered out, heart pounding.

“Not yet.” Harry shivered at the fact Louis hadn’t said no, rather using not yet, meaning there was a distinct possibility it might happen sometime in the future. Harry quite liked that. “It’s more a promise. A promise that I’m here for you, that I love you. Always. A reminder of my love for you.” Harry leaned forward and kissed him, holding Louis’ hands between his own as they kissed. Harry pulled back and laughed as he nudged the butt plug with his knee, quickly popping back in the box for later on.

“Okay, one more thing,” Louis said, hopping up off the bed. “Stay there and don’t move okay?” Harry nodded as Louis grinned at him from the doorway. There was silence for a few moments and Harry just sat still, watching the doorway for Louis to appear. The door nudged open ever so slightly then, and Harry frowned before almost screaming as he caught sight of something on the floor.

“Louis! Oh my god!!” A tiny little kitten ran across the carpet then, and Harry stumbled out of bed, scooping it up in his arms and setting in on the bed, already completely and utterly in love. Louis came into the room then with a huge smile on his face at the sight of Harry, the kitten now jumping over Harry’s outstretched legs. Harry’s hands were stroking its soft fur, a look of pure joy on his face as he watched his new kitten.

“Is it mine Lou, really?!” He grinned up at Louis then, watching his boyfriend sit next to him on the bed, stroking the kitten now nestled calmly in Harry’s arms, purring away.

“She’s all yours baby, wanted you to have someone at home to play with and keep you company when I have to go to work. You thought of a name for her?”

Harry didn’t hesitate. “Callie. Always wanted a cat called Callie when I was growing up, and now I’ve got one. How did you know Lou? God, this is literally the best thing anyone got me, ever.” He wriggled his arms then, holding the cat up and rubbing his nose against her soft pink one, taking in her green eyes. “Hey! She’s got green eyes like me!”

“No! Really?!” Harry stuck his tongue out at Louis’ blatant sarcasm and lowered Callie down, letting her run over to Louis, little claws digging in slightly to his bare legs. “She is so lovely, I’m so pleased you love her Haz.”

“Almost as much as I love you,” he said softly, stroking the kitten’s soft ginger fur, running a hand gently over her tiny ears. “Thank you Lou.”

Louis lifted her off the bed then, putting her down onto the floor, watching as she scuttled out of the door and headed down the hallway. “Don’t worry, I’ve blocked off the stairs and closed the other doors so she can’t escape,” he said, pushing the door closed. “Her eyes are too young to see what we’re about to do anyway…”

 

 

Harry smirked at that and let Louis push him down onto his back, kissing him deeply, tongue licking along his lips, moaning at the pressure of Louis’ hips grinding down into his, stirring at his already hardening cock.

“Wanna ride you Lou,” Harry breathed out, hands sliding round to grab at Louis’ ass, drawing his body into his even more. Louis was hard by now, and Harry whined at the feel of Louis’ cock pushing into his, separated by the thin fabric of Louis’ boxers. He pushed Louis’ down so they were both naked, and their grinds got dirtier, Harry already feeling pre-come leaking from Louis’ cock, covering his own. Louis licked and kissed his way down Harry’s body, trying to ignore the throbbing of his own cock as he wanted to give Harry all the pleasure today, a special birthday treat.

He licked his lips before taking Harry’s hard cock in his mouth, feeling Harry already start to buck his hips up. Louis pushed his hips down, fingers pressing hard into the soft skin at his hips, almost wanting it to bruise to leave Harry a reminder for later on. He began to bob his head, tongue teasing over Harry’s slit and he licked and kissed his way around his cock, slender fingers wrapped around the wide base of Harry’s cock, stroking gently but firmly enough to give him pleasure. He rutted against the sheets, trying to get some friction for himself, but held back, not wanting to come before he had a chance to be inside Harry.

“Lou, gonna come-” Harry choked out, tugging harshly at Louis’ hair, pulling him off his cock. A small trail of spit connected Louis’ mouth with his cock, and Harry really wanted to take a picture, capturing his boyfriend looking completely debauched from sucking his cock. Louis leant over to the bedside table and grabbed the bottle of lube, quickly coating his fingers before he pushed one into Harry, all the way in making Harry writhe and gasp out loud, fingers gripping the sheet at the intrusion.

“Fuck- could’ve warned me Lou, shit, uh, oh god, feels good-” he kept rambling then, eyes shut and head thrown back as Louis worked to open him up, keen to get inside him now. He slid in a second finger and Harry cried out, enjoying the stretch and burn, a pleasure-pain that he was surprised he loved so much. Louis started to scissor his fingers slowly, now pressing kisses to Harry’s hips, his inner thighs, anywhere he could to tease him more, making him desperate for his cock.

“Want to ride me then, baby?” Louis questioned, smirking back at Harry as he nodded wildly, already trying to sit up with Louis’ fingers still buried deep inside of him. “Up you get then,” he said, smacking his ass as Harry wriggled around, sitting himself on Louis’ thighs, hard cock bobbing between his legs, teasing Louis with how hard and red he was, clearly desperate to come already.

Harry raised himself up onto his knees and hovered over Louis’ cock, rubbing lube over it for him, making Louis groan with pleasure. “Ready love,” Louis said as Harry lined up, sinking down slowly with his eyes closed. When he bottomed out, he opened them slowly, feeling Louis take his hands, letting him brace himself as he started to bounce in his lap, the drag of Louis’ cock inside him already so much.

“Lou, fuck- love your cock, love it so much-” Harry spoke in a low voice that went straight to Louis’ cock, twitching inside of him making Harry moan. “Feels so good baby, always want you inside me-” Louis just nodded and watched Harry take control, bouncing slowly before picking up his pace, slamming back down and surprising Louis.

“So, wanna talk about the plug baby,” Louis said, just laying back now, resting his hands on Harry’s hips, his hard cock bobbing tantalising with his bounces. Louis reached a finger out, wiping up a trail of pre-come and sucked it into his mouth, Harry’s eyes flying open at the sight of what he just did. “Had an idea, but want to make sure you’re okay with it.” Harry just nodded, unable to speak as he fucked himself on Louis’ cock, taking it so well now.

“Want you to wear it all day baby-” He groaned as Harry pushed down hard at that, and took a breath, determined to talk about this while he was deep inside his boyfriend. “But I have rules. Okay?” He paused, then continued as Harry wasn’t really responding by now. “You have to wear it all day, even when we go out. Love the idea of only me and you knowing you’re so fucking filthy. I’m gonna control it, gonna make you crazy baby. But-”

“Fuck, what Lou, want it so bad-” Harry moaned, moving faster now, chasing his imminent orgasm. Louis reached a hand down, stroking Harry’s cock in time with his bounces, now shuffling so his feet were planted on the bed, ready to fuck up into Harry to get his finish.

“You don’t get to come until I tell you. Not once. I own you today, baby.” That was enough to send Harry over the edge, and Louis just watched as Harry fucked himself hard as he came over Louis’ torso, crying out with the force of his orgasm. “You like that huh? That’s the only time you’re coming today til I tell you, understand? Now I wanna come inside you, so ride me.” Harry just nodded and started to move again, gazing down to look at the strings of white littering Louis’ body as he rode him, leaning down as Louis propped himself up, their lips meeting in sloppy kisses until Louis groaned, fucking up hard into Harry as he stilled, letting Louis control his orgasm.

Louis fumbled around on the bed, grabbing the plug from the box where Harry had left it. He coated it in lube behind Harry’s back, and rubbed the tip over Harry’s hole, Harry jerking at the touch of it against his sensitive place, Louis still locked inside him.

“Gonna put it in now baby, want to keep you filled up with me all day, want that?” Harry just groaned and nodded, wincing slightly as Louis pulled his cock out, but the emptiness was replaced with a different fullness as Louis pushed the silicone inside him, the glide aided by the lube and Louis’ come which was starting to drip out of him now. Louis pushed it in as far as it would go, Harry groaning again at the stretch.

Harry flopped down on the bed next to him, wincing as the plug moved around inside him. Louis got up, opening the door again to see Callie sat outside the door, and as he came back in, he parted Harry’s legs, looking down at the plug nestled between his cheeks, biting his lip. “Fuck, you look so hot H, such a dirty boy for me.” He winked at Harry before he walked to their wardrobes, pulling out some clothes before he lifted Callie back onto the bed, draping a sheet over Harry’s naked body.

“Wanna shower Lou, come with me?”

“Anything for my birthday boy,” Louis said, helping Harry up off the bed and walking him through to the bathroom, Harry unsteady on his feet as he could feel the plug move around inside him with every step. It felt odd but at the same time he loved it, loved knowing he had Louis’ come inside him, and that he was in control of him all day. It was new, but he trusted Louis and knew he’d have fun with this today. “In you get love,” Louis said, sliding the glass door open and watching Harry step beneath the spray, kissing him softly as he joined him, ready for a day of fun together, and Louis honestly couldn’t wait.

 

 

 

*****

After their shower, Harry had dressed and scooped his new little kitten up into his arms, taking her downstairs and showing her around. Louis just smiled fondly as he heard Harry chatting away to their new cat, listening as he explained who all of the people were in their picture frames, showing her into every room. Eventually, she wriggled out of Harry’s grip and started skidding around on the wooden floors, and Louis loved the sound her little claws made as she pottered around, following Harry as he caught up with Louis in the kitchen.

“What you doing?” Harry asked, hopping up onto a stool as he watched Louis slicing some cucumber and tomatoes.

“Making some lunch. Even I can manage a salad for your birthday Harold, don’t panic,” he said with a laugh, knowing that Harry really didn’t trust his kitchen prowess very much. “Did you find the bag of stuff for Callie in the under stairs cupboard?” Harry shook his head and hurried off to fetch it, bringing it back and emptying it on the kitchen table. He smiled at the plethora of little cat toys; dangly mice, a few balls with tinkly bells inside and a scratching post too. There was a soft, fluffy lilac bed, and numerous boxes of kitten food. Harry sat carefully and read the feeding instructions, not wanting to get it wrong, and pulled out the last item, a bright pink water and food bowl, setting them on the floor.

Callie came over at the disturbance, and Harry got onto the floor with her, resting on his knees as he opened a pouch of food, watching as Callie started nibbling at it with a look of pure fond in his eyes. “Lou, look how cute she is when she eats!” he cooed, beckoning Louis over. Louis snapped a photo of his boyfriend and their kitten on the floor and hurried to send it to Zayn, who’d helped him pick out the kitten the other day.

They shared a delicious lunch together Louis had prepared them, and washed up together, Harry insistent on helping now. He was still struggling a bit with the plug, it moved inside him with every step he took, and he loved the knowing looks Louis kept sending his way with every squeak or wince Harry made. They headed through to the sitting room, as Louis wanted to show Harry where he’d hung the family tree picture his mum had given them yesterday at the party. Harry smiled and touched the frame lightly, kissing Louis as he pulled him into a hug.

“Want you to suck me off baby,” Louis murmured into Harry’s ears as they stood together, Louis reaching a hand down to ever-so-slightly nudge the plug in Harry’s ass, making his tremble as shivers ran up his spine. He blindly nodded, sinking down to his knees in the middle of the living room and ending up on the plush carpet, working Louis’ joggers down over his deliciously thick thighs, kissing the skin there before he pulled his boxers down too.

Harry was impressed that Louis was already hard, and wondered what had turned him on this extent, although he wasn’t complaining. He licked his lips, looking up at Louis through his lashes and Louis just guided his head forwards, biting his lip hard as he watched Harry part his lips and take his cock inside his mouth. Louis groaned as the wet heat of Harry’s mouth enveloped his cock, and he couldn’t help but notice how Harry was gently pushing at the plug with his free hand.

“Baby, you know you can’t come, you better stop…” Louis said in a low tone, teasing but serious enough for Harry to want to comply, quickly bringing his arm back up to grip at Louis’ waist. He took his cock back in his mouth again then, bobbing his head slowly, giving himself time to run the tip of his tongue over the head of Louis’ cock, something he’d learnt drove Louis absolutely wild. Harry felt completely filthy at that point, on his knees in their house sucking his boyfriend off, plug in his ass, forbidden from coming, and he loved it. He moaned around Louis’ cock, which only made Louis buck his hips forward further, choking Harry on his dick momentarily.

Harry made to pull off, but Louis held him there gently, so Harry wrapped a hand around the rest of his length, trying to prevent Louis from doing that again.

“So good for me, look so good on your knees sucking my cock love,” Louis said, tilting his head back and closing his eyes then, trying to put off his orgasm for just a few more minutes. Harry’s eyes were watering now, but he carried on, determined to take whatever it was Louis wanted to give him. “Want you to swallow my come, can you do that Harry?” He looked down and saw a look of acknowledgement in Harry’s eyes. Harry bobbed faster, and when he sucked hard, making his cheekbones more prominent, Louis finished with a yell, spurting hot and heavy into Harry’s mouth, Louis’ hands now on his cheeks, feeling his hard cock move in Harry’s filthy mouth. Harry pulled off and swallowed obviously, Louis staring at the bob of his Adam’s apple, turned on at the thought of his come sliding down Harry’s fucked out throat.

He pulled Harry to his knees then, wiping a smear of come from his bottom lip with his index finger, pushing it between Harry’s lips again as he steading himself against Louis’ body.

“So good for me, aren’t you my birthday boy?” Louis said softly, wanting Harry to know he was good for him, that he had done the right thing. “Dinner soon though love, can’t wait to take you out and get you all dressed up smart for me. Gonna let me order your food tonight? Let me take care of you?” Harry swore he saw Louis wink then, and remembered the waiting app on his phone, something Louis hadn’t delved into yet, but Harry knew it was coming, just not when. And it was that loss of control that turned him on, made him clench his muscles hard around the plug, raising his eyebrows at Louis as he walked out of the room, feeling Louis’ eyes on his back the entire time, his small claim of power in the haze of his overall loss of control today.

*****

“Thank you, I’ll do that,” Louis said, pulling out Harry’s chair for him and let Harry lower himself into it, carefully not to jostle the plug too much. Louis had admired the sight of it as Harry had showered again and dressed himself before they headed out for his birthday meal. Louis had picked a restaurant much more upmarket than they usually chose to frequent, but he wanted to spoil Harry, and he wanted to have fun with the plug somewhere Harry really couldn’t afford to lose control, not even a tiny bit.

He sat down then opposite Harry, and smiled at him across the table, putting his hand back down on the table, wanting Harry to rest his hand in his, which he did. There was a small white candle between them, setting the mood, and Louis just stared at Harry, unable to believe how handsome his boyfriend was, sure the eyes of everyone in the room was on him. Louis, however, loved the thought that Harry was his, and his only. And he was going to prove it tonight. They talked easily across the table, Louis ordering them a very, very expensive bottle of wine but Harry didn’t bat an eyelid, completely used to Louis’ extravagance by now.

Harry took a menu from the waiter, but immediately closed it, letting it sit on the table unread, remembering that Louis wanted to order for him tonight. He enjoyed watching as Louis ordered silently, pointing at dishes within his own menu to the young waitress who took their order, making sure Harry didn’t have a clue what was come. Harry picked up the bowl of his wine glass and sipped at the rich red liquid, licking the taste of it from his lips, Louis watching the dart of his tongue with dark eyes.

Under the table, and out of sight of Harry, Louis reached down and pulled his phone out of his pocket, tapping on the app that controlled Harry’s plug and left it on his thigh. He hit a button and watched as Harry’s back straightened, eyes flying open at the gentle vibration inside him. Harry’s teeth clamped down on his lip then, almost drawing blood as he struggled to control himself, wiggling around in his seat, a flush set high on his cheeks.

Louis tapped the button on his phone again, stopping the vibrations as quickly as they’d started, and Harry slumped down, trying covertly to catch his breath. “Sit. Still.” Louis said in a deep voice across the table, Harry raising his head to meet his eyes, nodding slightly. Their starters came out then, Louis directing the waiter as to where to place each dish, and Harry eyed his hungrily.

“Looks good Lou, thank you,” Harry said, picking up his fork and tucking in to the delicacy on his plate. His tastebuds exploded as he ate each mouthful, moaning slightly at how delicious it was. Louis smiled at Harry’s obvious enjoyment of the food, and when they were both halfway done, he picked up both dishes and switched them, Harry grinning at the move, now eager to try something different. Harry loved how easy this was between them, how comfortable they were with each other, even in a place as stuffy and high-end as this.

“So, you had a good birthday so far?” Louis said, piling their plates together at the edge of their table, Harry smiling to himself as he remembered Louis doing exactly that when they were nothing but acquaintances, which felt like a lifetime ago now.

“The best,” Harry replied, nodding. “I mean, Callie is just beautiful Lou, I can’t wait to get home to her. You sure you don’t mind me having her bed in our - oh fuck-” Louis had hit the button for Harry’s plug again, taking him completely by surprise but this time, the vibrations were stronger and Harry was really fighting to keep himself in check. He leant forwards, trying to take the weight off his butt, but was scared he too obvious so tilted onto one cheek, trying to ignore the smirk on Louis’ face at his obvious discomfort.

“Such a good boy,” Louis whispered, taking Harry’s hand and squeezing softly. Harry squeezed back tightly, trying to ignore the feeling bubbling in his stomach, knowing if he came, it would be the end of their evening. Again, Louis hit the button and Harry breathed out deeply, relieved the sensations had stopped, although he couldn’t deny how good it made him feel when the plug moved near his prostate.

Their main courses arrived then, and Harry licked his lips at the salmon dish Louis had chosen him, and glanced across to Louis’ plate, mouth-watering at the medium cooked steak laid there. He was sure Louis would want to share again, and he slid his foot across under the table, wrapping his foot around Louis’ delicate ankle.

“Louis, thank you for this,” he said as he picked up his cutlery. Louis held up his glass then, as if to make a toast, and Harry hurriedly picked his own up.

“Happy birthday Harry, I love you so much. You make me happier more than I could ever say, and I will spend my life trying to make you feel as special as you make me feel. To us,” he said, clinking their glasses together softly. Harry’s eyes lit up with love at Louis’ words, and they sipped their wine, eyes on each other across the table. They ate their meal in relative silence, both comfortable with it as they switched meals again halfway. Harry had just swallowed his last mouthful when Louis went in for the kill.

He slid the button on his phone up to full power then, Harry standing up suddenly, making other diners turn to stare at them as his chair almost toppled over with his fast movement.

“Don’t-” Louis started to say, watching as Harry hurried off to the toilets. He stood up, putting his napkin down onto the table and chased after Harry, wanting to make sure Harry wasn’t going to let him down. He pushed open the dark wooden door and saw Harry stood in front of the mirror, hands palm down on the marble worktop in front of the sink, breathing heavily, wriggling around. “You okay?” Louis said, a little concerned now.

“So much Lou. It’s so much-” Harry said, looking at Louis in the mirror, eyes wide and glassy, and Louis couldn’t help but be turned on at how wrecked Harry looked. He stood close behind him, wrapping his arms around his middle. “Please Lou-”

Louis just shook his head, pressing his crotch against Harry’s ass, nudging the plug deeper inside, Harry whimpering louder now. “You promised me love. Said you wouldn’t come. If you don’t, I’ll make it so good for you when we get home.” He nibbled on Harry’s earlobe then, and slapped Harry’s ass as he pulled away, heading for the door again. “Get yourself together and come back to the table,” he said in a fairly stern voice, Harry just nodding, splashing cold water onto his face. Louis must have switched off the vibration then and Harry laughed in relief at the loss of sensation, feeling a little over-stimulated by now.

Dessert was eaten quickly, Louis feeding forkfuls of his cake across the table to Harry, who took it eagerly. Rather than the strong vibrations of before, Louis kept flicking the button on his app on and off, pulsing it inside Harry rather than a continuous sensation, and Harry didn’t know which was worse. He felt completely out of it by now, just going through the motions of eating his food, wishing in a way they could leave right now, let Louis take him home and have his way with him. It seemed Louis was planning on leaving it low because it didn’t stop, Louis taking his time with the last mouthfuls of cake.

After they had finished and Louis had taken of the bill without Harry seeing, Louis took Harry’s hand, leading him out the front, smiling at the sight of their car already waiting for them. Louis had asked his driver to take them and collect them tonight, wanting both men to be able to drink and enjoy themselves, and Louis opened the door, letting Harry slide across the backseat, gingerly so as not to disturb the still vibrating plug. Louis climbed in next to him, sliding a hand high up on Harry’s thigh, grazing his cock. Louis gasped at how hard Harry was, and he wondered how long he’d been like this. Louis brought his hand up, rubbing against Harry’s very prominent bulge now, Harry shuffling around in his seat, blatantly losing control.

“Louis, fuck - don’t, please, stop-” he was almost crying now, and Louis eased off slightly, although not all the way.

"You know your word love, say it if you want me to stop." Louis looked at Harry, who quickly shook his head. It was painful but he loved it, loved how out of control he felt, how much Louis was in charge yet he knew without a doubt Louis would stop if he worded out. The plug was still buried inside him and vibrating away, and Louis’ hand on his cock was just too much to bear. The car slowed at a traffic light but his a hole in the road, forcing Louis’ hand harder onto Harry’s cock and the plug deep inside him. It was too much.

“Ah! Louis!” Harry said, cheeks flushing as he came hard into his boxers, Louis’ eyes flying open as he felt the front of Harry’s trousers get wet with the amount of come he was releasing. Harry was panting, head hung low, clasping helplessly at his thighs for some sort of release, needing to stop this but at the same time, it was so fucking good. “Oh christ, shit- Louis, I’m so sorry-”

“Don’t.” Louis said, quickly removing his hand and sitting up straight in his chair, eyes fixed on the road ahead. Harry swallowed and nodded, sitting still and watching as Louis stopped the vibration of his plug again, sliding the phone into the inside pocket of his jacket as they ride home continued in silence.

Louis let them into the front door and turned slowly, locking it behind him. “Upstairs. Now.” he said, watching as Harry trudged off slowly, movements slow and hindered by the sore feeling in his ass and the wetness of his underwear. Louis smirked, trying to hold it all together, not wanting Harry to see how much this was affecting him too. He took a deep breath and went to the kitchen, grabbing two glasses of water before going upstairs and finding Harry sat on the edge of the bed. “Where’s-”

“In the spare room.” Harry hurried to answer, wanting to try and please Louis somehow. He just nodded and stared Harry down, wanting to force him to drop his gaze.

“Take your clothes off. But leave the plug.” Louis said, loosening his own tie and slipping it off, throwing it towards the chair in the corner of the room, where Harry sometimes liked to the curl up with a book. He watched with hooded eyes as Harry quickly stripped himself, and then Louis stood up, heading for Harry’s drawers and removed the new bandana he’d bought him the other day, setting it on his bedside table before he pulled Harry to his feet again, standing him between his parted thighs as Louis sat on the edge of the bed. “Harry, did I tell you that you could come in the car?”

Harry shook his head minutely. “No, Lou. But I’m sorry, it was-”

Louis pressed a finger to Harry’s lips, stopping him mid-sentence. “I don’t want excuses love. Now, you disobeyed me. So I’m gonna have to punish you okay?” Harry just gulped and nodded. “I want you to bend over my lap. Now.” Harry quickly complied, cheeks flushing as his rapidly hardening cock rested against Louis’ clothed thighs, ass exposed. He shivered as he felt Louis’ hand roam around the skin, and he gulped, wondering what Louis had planned. “Remember your word love, if you want me to stop, just say it, okay?” He looked over to Harry who nodded and settled down again.

“Fuck!” he hissed out as a stinging slap came down on his ass cheek, shooting up at the pain until Louis pushed him back down. Another two slaps followed, one to each cheek and Harry cried out at the burn, feeling his skin heat up all over as he struggled to come to terms with the pleasure/pain of the situation. “Shit, oh my god Louis-”

“Did I say you could talk?” Louis said, yanking Harry’s hair slightly, forcing him to look up at him. “I wanted to get to ten. Now you’ve just made it fifteen.” Harry just whimpered, hanging his head again as Louis released his hair, a soft hand tickling his skin before another slap was dealt. Harry shut his eyes, trying to escape for a moment, not knowing what Louis would do if he came again without permission. The slaps continued to ring around the room, stinging Harry’s ass and he clenched his eyes shut, willing the tears not to fall. “Fifteen.” Louis said, leaning over to kiss Harry’s red ass, then helping him get up, laying him gently on the bed. “Love, you okay?” Louis brushed the sweaty hair away from Harry’s red face, kissing his lips softly. “Harry, talk to me.”

“I - Louis, just-” Harry couldn’t make a coherent sentence, so turned on and out of his mind with what had just happened in their bedroom. He hadn’t realised this was a thing for him before, but now he didn’t want this to end. “Need you.”

Louis nodded and stood, quickly shedding his clothes onto the floor before climbing on top of Harry’s naked body, pressing their hard cocks together, Harry’s leaking now and almost painful looking. Louis knew he’d come a lot before in the car, but there was no doubt he was ready to come again, and fast. He leant over, grabbing the silk bandana from the bedside table, and Harry must have noticed because he lifted his arms up, resting them by the slats of their headboard. Louis felt dizzy at Harry’s compliance, rushing to tie it in a loose knot Harry could escape if he wanted to.

“If you want to stop, tell me,” Louis said, wanting Harry to know that although he was relinquishing his control right now, he had full power in other ways. Harry just blinked up at him. “Harry, do you understand? I need you to use your words love.”

“Lou, yes. Please-” he was gasping by now, body writhing, trying to get some friction on his cock. Louis slid a hand down and pulled at the plug gently, Harry groaning loudly when it finally left his body. Louis let it tumble to the floor, spreading Harry’s legs and glancing down to see how open he was. His jaw dropped at the sight, and he gulped, quickly grabbing the lube from the bedside table and coating his cock, knowing they didn’t need any prep tonight.

Louis sat on his knees between Harry’s legs and pushed forwards, shutting his eyes at how easily he slid into Harry’s waiting body, the boy beneath him whimpering again at something filling him up. “So fucking good baby, love you so much,” Louis muttered, running his hands up and down Harry’s trembling thighs, watching his fingers twitch with the need to touch. He started to thrust slowly, wanting to work Harry up to something more but he jolted when Harry’s heels dug into the base of his spine, pulling him in hard and deep.

“Want it hard. Make me feel it Lou, need it, need you-” Who was Louis to argue with that. He shuffled up towards Harry even more, pulling his cock out until just the tip remained inside Harry then he rammed forwards, making Harry slide up the bed with the force, drawing a scream out of his boyfriend. “Yes, fuck, oh god-”

Louis grabbed at Harry’s hips then, continuing to fuck into him in a relentless rhythm, Harry loud and wanton at every thrust inside him, crying now with how good it felt. He tugged helplessly on his restraint, desperately wanting to touch Louis but at the same time loving how he couldn’t. Louis’ hand moved across to take Harry’s cock, stroking  firmly as his hips continued to pound inside him.

Louis felt Harry’s body fluttering around him, and Harry’s pupils were completely blown now, lips red and swollen from their kisses and his bites, and his eyes were looking at Louis, desperately seeking something. It took Louis a second to realise what it was and when he did, he smirked, leaning over to kiss him before uttering the words he knew Harry needed to hear.

“Come for me baby.”

Harry screamed as he finally let go, body bucking wildly with the force of his orgasm, unable to hold back now as he continued to come all over his own chest and stomach, Louis still thrusting between his legs, watching Harry completely lose it. As Harry whimpered, he came himself, feeling Harry still pull him deeper inside, wanting Louis to fill him up again, moaning at the sensation. He didn’t stay inside Harry for long after, knowing he must be sore after wearing the plug all day and then being wrecked by Louis, so he pulled out carefully, immediately loosening the knot of the scarf holding Harry in place, and gathered him into his arms, wanting Harry to feel loved and cherished after what had just happened.

“You are so perfect, so amazing,” he muttered into Harry’s ear, running his fingers through his curls. “My beautiful, beautiful boy, so good for me. Love you so much, always will.” Harry was just nodding at the words, not able to say anything himself as he was still coming down from his high, still overwhelmed.

“Happy birthday, sweetheart. Wanna grow old with you and have amazing sex with you for the rest of our lives. Want that so much baby.”

“Me too,” Harry uttered out, voice gravelly and wobbly, his breaths finally starting to calm down. “Lou. Love you.” He tilted his chin up for a kiss and Louis pressed their lips together, thinking that an eternity of being able to call Harry Styles his would never be enough.

 

 


	11. Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finally gets his University results, and Louis treats him to a much-needed holiday to one of Harry's dream destinations. After, Louis attends an awards show and they celebrate in their own way....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title: Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now by Jefferson Starship

_We can build this dream together_  
_Standing strong forever_  
_Nothing's gonna stop us now._  
_And if this world runs out of lovers_  
_We'll still have each other._  
_Nothing's gonna stop us._

It had now been four months since Harry’s birthday, and things between Louis and Harry had only gotten better and better. Harry had recently sat his finals at University, and while it had been a very stressful few weeks, Louis had made sure to take care of Harry, keeping him fed and forcing him to sleep as much as possible, reading over Harry’s final dissertation submission, and dropping him off outside the University for his exams. Harry appreciated Louis’ support more than anything, and he was so relieved when it was all over, celebrating by getting absolutely hammered at home and having Louis fuck him into oblivion in their bedroom, needing the release from all the weeks of stress.

Callie had grown in the months since Harry had got her for his 20th birthday, and Harry loved coming home from the bakery to her, sitting with her on his lap while they watched TV, enjoying her presence whenever Louis was off at various business meetings. There was something about owning Callie together that made Harry think of him and Louis as a little family unit, and he loved that.

Now though, he was lounging in the pool, swimming lazily up and down, trying to ignore the feeling of doom hanging around over him. Today was d-day in his mind, and he’d been awake since 5am, unable to fall back asleep. He hadn’t wanted to wake Louis up so had snuck downstairs to the pool, and started to swim around. His boxers were sat on the floor, and he liked the feel of the warm water around him, trying to put the thoughts of his degree result out of his mind. He caught movement out of the corner of his eye and smiled up at a sleepy Louis, who came over and sat at the edge of the pool, dangling his bare feet in.

“Why didn’t you wake me?” he said in his low morning voice, still rubbing the  sleep out of his eyes. Harry swam over, resting his wet arms on Louis’ thighs, trying not to get his boxers wet. Louis bent down to kiss him softly, and stroked Harry’s forearms, feeling how warm his skin was from the heated pool.

“You looked peaceful, just needed to clear my head,” Harry said honestly, turning and pushing away, cutting through the water which had started to still now. Louis disappeared for a few minutes, coming back in his swim shorts, throwing Harry a pair of his own. They swam around for a little while, Louis trying to distract him with inane conversation about anything and everything, but he could tell Harry’s mind was elsewhere. Eventually, he pulled himself out onto the side, watching as Harry followed his movements, sitting next to him.

“What if I’ve failed Lou?” Harry said, biting his lip and staring down at their feet in the water. “I don’t know what I’m going to do if I’ve failed.”

“You won’t have failed love, no way,” Louis said, taking Harry’s hand and squeezing it tightly. “You worked so hard, and you know I’m proud of you whatever happens yeah? I’m not going anywhere, I promise. But I know you’ll have done great. Now let’s get some breakfast, love. What time is the email due?” They stood up together, Louis handing Harry a towel he’d grabbed from upstairs.

“Anytime after 9,” Harry answered, drying off his body and following Louis into the kitchen. 

 

A few hours later, Harry was madly refreshing his laptop and all but screamed when he saw the email finally sitting in his inbox from the University. Louis came running through, sitting next to Harry on the sofa as his fingers trembled, clicking on the link. Harry couldn’t get his fingers to work to enter his credentials to open the page, so Louis took over, entering the now familiar username and password into the computer, swallowing heavily, his own heart pounding too. It slowly loaded up, and as the result filled the screen, Harry burst into sobs, dropping his head into his hands, Louis quickly wrapping his arms around Harry into a tight hug.

“You fucking genius,” he said into Harry’s ear, grinning widely at the words on the screen.

 **Student Name: Harry Edward Styles** ****  
**Degree: English Literature** **  
** **Degree Classification: First Class**

“Oh my god Lou I did it, I got a first, fuck-” He grabbed his phone, quickly calling his Mum and crying more on the phone, relief flooding his body. After the call, Harry snuggled back against Louis on the sofa, wiping the tears from his eyes, calming himself down. “Lou, thank you, thank you for being here for this, love you so much.”

“Wouldn’t want to be anywhere else love, I promise. I’m so proud of you, I really am. I knew you’d do it, you need to believe in yourself more.” Harry bit his lip and nodded, still glancing occasionally at the words on his laptop screen, unable to believe it. “Listen, I’ve got a week off, and I know you’re owed some holiday from the bakery, let’s go away somewhere and celebrate.”

Harry’s eyes lit up. They hadn’t been anywhere since their trip to Thailand for New Year, and the idea of escaping somewhere with Louis on their own for a while sounded perfect. “Where?” Harry said excitedly, now sitting up straight, Louis pleased to see the thought had cheered Harry up hugely.

“You choose love, it’s your celebration.”

“Oh my god. Well, I’ve always wanted to go to New York. Every time I see it on the telly or in movies, I want to go so bad. Is that okay?” Louis nodded, reaching for Harry’s laptop and opening up a few websites, booking flights and hotels without hesitation, picking a place he’d stayed in before that he knew Harry would love. The flight was booked for tomorrow morning and Harry happily skipped up the stairs, wanting to pack already for their trip, buzzing from the feeling of getting a first in the degree he’d worked hard for over the past three years, and Louis now wanting to treat him to another amazing holiday to celebrate his success. Harry wasn’t sure how he’d ever got to be so lucky, but whatever he did to deserve Louis, he’d do it again million times over if it meant he got to make Louis his.

*****

 

Harry stirred on the huge bed, picking his head up from where he’d laid on the bed on his stomach, falling asleep almost as soon as they’d arrived at the New York Palace Hotel much to Louis’ amusement. The nearly 9 hour flight earlier in the day  combined with the fact he was woken up at 3.30am to get to the airport, and excitement of the past few days had finally proved too much for him, and now he was awake. He was regretting that he had wasted a few hours in the city he’d wanted to come to more than any other. He could hear Louis in the shower while he sorted out the mess on the bed, changing his clothes into something more appropriate for them to head out in. Louis came out of the bathroom, a towel slung low on his hips, and Harry grinned at him. Louis dropped his towel, quickly pulling on some boxers and then some clothes from the suitcase they’d left in the corner of the room.

“So, where first?” Louis asked, keen for Harry to dictate this whole trip. Harry pulled out the new guide book he’d bought at the airport and flicked through, landing on the page of the Empire State Building.

“Here please!” he said with a huge grin. It was already late afternoon, and his stomach rumbled with a sudden hunger. “But can we get some food first? Like, proper American diner food? I know I normally take the piss when you eat burgers and stuff, but I just wanna have a proper New York experience, you know?” Louis grinned and nodded before he sat Harry down on the edge of the mattress. He reached into his back pocket, pulling out his wallet.

He cleared his throat before he pulled out a black card, handing it over to Harry who took it with a confused expression. He glanced down at it, eyes widening when he saw what was printed on the piece of plastic.

**_Mr L W Tomlinson & Mr H E Styles_ **

“Lou, what the fuck?” Harry said, hand shaking now as he took it in.

“I’ve added you to all my accounts Harry. I told you a while ago what’s mine is yours, and I meant it. This is your card to our joint account, so you can use it however you want. Spend what you like, buy whatever you fancy. Please take it Harry.” Harry bit his lip and nodded, turning the card over in his hand and taking the pen Louis offered, signing the back with a slight smile. Louis passed him his wallet and Harry slipped the card inside, liking the look of it, and he caught sight of his own card then.

“I’m gonna close my own account and have all my money paid into ours,” he said, Louis smiling at that idea. “Don’t want to have anything separate anymore. Love you so much.” Louis leant forward and kissed him softly, pulling him to his feet.

“Right, let’s go explore this city,” Louis said, linking their hands together as they walked to the door, Louis holding it open for Harry to pass through, heading for the lifts.

 

They’d decided to walk everywhere, Harry wanting to explore the whole city around them and sitting in a taxi wouldn’t allow him to do that. Louis paid for the entry fees to the Empire State Building while Harry read some of the information boards there, handing him his tickets as they made their way to queue. They chatted easily and soon enough, stepped out onto the observation deck.

Harry felt like he was on top of the world as he looked around at the city, skyscrapers dotting the skyline, people and cars looking like minute dots on the pavements hundreds of metres below them. He pulled his phone out, snapping pictures of every angle he could, even taking photos of Louis who was laughing and trying to hide his face, running away from Harry at one point, making other people around them smile at their antics.

“Shit, this is amazing!” He said, pulling Louis close as he gazed out over New York City. “I can’t believe I’m here with you. This is like the best place in the world. Thank you so much Lou.” He kissed him, and pulled away when a young woman tapped him on the shoulder.

“Excuse me, sorry, but I just wondered if you’d like me to get a photo of the two of you?” she asked politely, gesturing to Harry’s phone. He grinned and nodded, wrapping his arm around Louis’ waist. She snapped a few photos, and Harry quickly leaned into to peck Louis’ lips, letting the girl capture that moment too.

“Thank you so much, really appreciate that,” he said as she handed the phone back before walking away. He opened his photos app and flicked quickly through the photos, grinning at the few she’d taken, tilting the phone so Louis could see too. He quickly opened Instagram, snapped a selfie of them and uploaded it. He’d been getting more and more likes since Louis had started tagging him in things, and he found it funny people really seemed to want to look at his pictures of them, his family and Callie too.

 

After a little while, they left and headed for a diner, getting Harry the traditional American dinner he had been desperate for. They soon headed back to the hotel, and even though it was early evening, they stripped off to their boxers and wandered around their spatial suite, taking a seat on the plush sofas overlooking the city. Harry has been shocked when they’d arrived because as usual, Louis had picked somewhere out of this world. It was a three storey suite, and Harry had to pinch himself to remind himself this really was his life now. They dragged themselves to bed a short while later and fell into a deep sleep, but not before Louis set an alarm, wanting both of them to get and out the next day, plans afoot in his mind.

*****

Louis ordered them room service the next morning, watching Harry eagerly devour his plate of eggs, toast, sausage and beans, washing it down with several cups of tea. Louis just nibbled at a piece of toast, never really being one for large breakfasts and talked Harry through the plans he’d made for the day. It was going to be a typically cheesy tourist day but he knew that’s exactly the sort of thing Harry would love - he’d never been shy to show his excitement and enthusiasm for things, and New York was proving to be no different.

They spent the morning heading out to see Staten Island and the Statue of Liberty, Harry mimicking the pose much to Louis’ delight, and they both took plenty of photos, enjoying every second of acting like tourists together. After that, they headed to the 9/11 memorial where the World Trade Centre once stood, and Harry was incredibly moved, both men standing quietly for a while, taking time to pause and reflect on what had happened there.

The afternoon was spent with a delightful walk through Central Park. Louis bought them both cups of coffee and they strolled hand in hand, chatting happily and snapping a few photos for young families they spotted struggling to fit themselves into a shot. Louis loved how confident Harry was when he approached the families and his interactions with children in particular really warmed his heart. It made something ring in Louis’ brain but he pushed it aside for a while.

The next day saw Louis wake Harry with kisses all over his face.

“Morning my love,” He said, kissing Harry despite their morning breath. “Listen, I know it’s early but I forgot something. We’ve got that event next week and you haven’t got an outfit. And no Harold, you can’t wear the one you wore to the FIFA Awards.” Harry pouted as Louis preempted his suggestion, not realising wearing an outfit more than once was just not the done thing.

“So you have to buy me something new?” Harry asked, running through in his mind what sort of thing he’d like to wear.

“No.” Louis said and Harry frowned. “You’re buying something. Remember?  The money is all yours now, too. I’ve got a few ideas in terms of shops but you make the final choice, yeah?” Harry smiled and nodded then, letting Louis peck his lips again. “Well you’d better get your ass out of bed then and into the shower, we have retail therapy to do.” Louis watched as Harry hopped out of their bed entirely naked and couldn’t resist swatting at his bum as he walked past him, Harry squealing and running off at the touch.

An hour later, the taxi pulled up outside Bloomingdale’s. Harry stepped out, gasping as he took in the infamous shop, excitedly handing Louis his phone so he could snap a photo of Harry to send to his mum and sister.

“Oh my god I’m like Rachel in Friends!” Harry said to Louis as they walked through the entrance, smiling at the sales assistants. He ran over and picked up a couple of the famous ‘Medium Brown Bag’ plastic tote bags. “I have to get Mum and Gemma one Lou, they’ll love them!”

“Whatever you want, babe. Come on, let’s get you to menswear and trying on some stuff, yeah?” Harry nodded and they rode the escalators, stopping as they reached the right department. He and Louis wandered around together, politely refusing the help of anyone who offered, preferring to take a look themselves. Harry picked out a couple of suits, trying them on in the changing rooms and while he looked handsome, Louis thought they just didn’t have that something that his outfit for the FIFA Awards had, so they left empty-handed, bar Harry’s gifts for his family.

They strolled around again and soon came to a still outside the huge Gucci store on Fifth Avenue. Louis tugged Harry by his hand into the shop and Harry felt a little out of his place in his shorts and Henley, Louis entirely unbothered by their appearance however. Harry spotted a beautiful black silk shirt littered with hearts and picked it up, biting his lip and turning to show Louis who just nodded. They collected a few more items between them and headed for the huge changing rooms. Louis was offered a glass of champagne as they went in and Harry looked fed up he hadn’t been offered one before Louis explained, through a blush, that Harry was underage to drink in America, making him feeling old in that moment. Harry just smirked, winking at Louis as he disappeared behind a door.

Harry came out in the shirt, a fitted black blazer and skinny jeans, and Louis shivered at the sight of him. It seemed like the clothes were made for him, and he nodded as Harry twirled in front of him. Louis noticed the young assistants watching his boyfriend with looks that suggested they thought they might stand a chance, so Louis couldn’t help himself. He pushed up from his seat and crowded Harry up against the mirror, kissing him harshly, claiming him.

“You look very fuckable in that,” he murmured, feeling Harry wriggle against him. “Might get you to try it on again later for me back at the hotel. You’re buying that whole outfit, by the way.” He suddenly pulled away and sat back in chair, crossing one ankle onto his knee and he felt rather smug. Harry tried on a few more outfits, and Louis told him to buy a couple of the shirts for other dinners, which Harry seemed to agree with. They switched places, and when Louis came out in a completely black number, Harry had to adjust himself in his trousers at the sight of Louis.

He cleared his throat. “Yep. That one.” Louis smirked and threw him a wink before disappearing again to pull on his shorts. They left a few items behind with the assistants but Harry had an armful of clothes as they headed over to the till to pay. Louis dumped his outfit down on top of Harry’s before disappearing, leaving Harry alone to pay. Harry tried to act cool, like dropping a five figure sum in Gucci was something he did everyday, but the tremble in his fingers as he handed over his credit card almost let him down. He signed the piece of paper, the lady thoroughly checking the signatures matching, eyeing Harry up and down before accepting the payment and handing over several large Gucci branded bags. Harry thanked her effusively, and hurried off to find Louis, trying to shove his wallet away as well as juggle their bags.

“Twenty grand, Louis! I just signed a receipt that let me spend twenty grand! Fuck!” Harry shoved one of the bags into Louis’ waiting hand and followed him out of the shop. “Lou, does it make me some sort of gold digger if I say I really liked spending that money and buying those things?! It made me feel good babe..”

“No Haz, not at all. I like that you’re comfortable spending money now, makes me feel good to know that. Love you. Don’t know about you but I’m knackered. Wanna grab some take out and head back to the hotel?” Harry nodded and they linked hands, Louis quickly getting them both an iconic yellow cab back, asking it to stop at a small Italian restaurant to grab some pizza and pasta before they arrived back.

They ate together, nestled on the roof terrace, the low afternoon sun beating down on them where they sat on the sofas. When they were done, Harry laid back, resting his head on the armrest and pulled Louis down on top of him. They laid there for a while and fell asleep, only waking up when the sun had set. Louis started to get a bit wriggly, moving so he could kiss Harry. The kisses were entirely chaste for a while, both men just wanting to be close for a while but all that changed when Louis suddenly stood up.

He stood in front of Harry and took all his clothes off, leaving him completely naked, skin glowing in the city lights and moonlight. Harry just sat there, not quite knowing what to do as Louis turned and headed for the hot tub over in the corner, switching it on until Harry could see the steam starting to rise from it. He stood up, and Louis walked over, taking Harry’s clothes off one piece at a time, slowly and teasing. When eventually they were both naked, he linked their fingers and walked them over, stepping into the hot water first, then he pulled Harry in. Louis spread his legs, letting Harry sit down between them, his cock pressed up against the small of Harry’s back. He looped his arms around Harry’s waist, tugging him impossibly closer and they sat there for a while, listening to the bubbles of the water, the noises of the city that never sleeps below them, yet entirely alone in their own world in that moment.

Harry blinked his eyes as Louis ran his wet fingers through Harry’s dampening curls, and he carefully turned himself, being careful with his long limbs that he didn’t hurt his boyfriend. Louis scooted forwards, making room for Harry to bring his calves behind his back, his bottom settled on Louis’ thighs. Harry closed his eyes softly, leaning in and kissing Louis’ waiting lips. It didn’t take long for the kisses to become dirtier, Louis running his tongue along the seam of Harry’s lips, pushing it forwards slowly, sucking and biting at Harry’s plump bottom lip. Harry moaned into the touch, letting his hands roam further south, resting on Louis’ warm hips below the water.

“Wanna fuck you in here,” Louis murmured into Harry’s ear, sending him wild with desire. “You want that, baby?” Harry nodded, dipping his head again to kiss Louis deeply, feeling Louis’ cock start to harden under his ass. He started to rock his hips back and forth, biting back a gasp when Louis’ hand wrapped around his cock, stroking him to full hardness then. Louis noticed him holding back and quickly pulled away from their kisses. “Don’t hold back, baby, wanna hear you, want you to scream my name so the city can hear you.”

Harry lost it then as Louis pushed a finger into him, aided by the water despite the lack of lube. He whined, bucking his hips and pressing down on Louis’ finger, loving the burn. There was something he loved about sex in hotels that made it feel so different to having sex with Louis at home, and this being partly in public, albeit many storeys up, made it feel filthy for Harry. He cried out as Louis pushed in another finger, soon joining it with a third. Harry was nearly crying now, desperate for more yet not wanting Louis to stop.

Eventually though, Louis couldn’t ignore the throbbing of his cock between his legs, desperately trying to stave off his orgasm every time Harry’s body pushed against it. He removed his fingers, grabbing Harry at his hips to position over his hard cock. Harry went to sink down but Louis stopped him with a slap to his thigh. “Let me. I’m in charge baby, don’t forget it.”

Harry threw his head back at that, and as Louis pushed him down onto his cock, he bit down on Harry’s neck, leaving a mark that would without a doubt bruise. He sucked harder as Harry started to bounce himself on Louis’ cock, the water splashing around them now at their motions, landing on the tiled floor surrounding the hot tub.

“Fuck me Lou, want it, want you—“ Harry cried out, slumping forwards now, resting his head on Louis’ shoulder, Louis dictating the rhythm of his thrusts into Harry’s pliant body. Louis didn’t hold back, ramming his cock deep inside Harry, forcing whimpers and whines from Harry as he just took everything Louis gave him, fingers digging into his ass cheeks as he helped guide him up and down his cock.

“Don’t come before me love, okay? Want to watch you come from my cock and me filling you up.” Harry almost cried at that and just started bouncing again, letting Louis now stroke his cock at the same time. To make it all the harder for Harry, Louis was flicking the tip of his tongue over his nipples, Harry now feeling like his body was on fire from the stimulation. Louis’ thrust became harder as he neared his finish, and rammed Harry down hard onto his cock as he spilled inside him, Harry groaning at the feel of Louis’ hot come inside him. The water was still choppy around them, and Louis stopped moving but left his cock inside Harry.

He stroked his hand faster, the other coming up to tangle in Harry’s wet curls, bringing their faces together in a sloppy kiss. “You can come now baby, want you to come for me,” Louis whispered into his ear, feeling Harry clench around him as he started to come into the water, shouting Louis’ name loudly just as he’d wanted. When he’d rode out his orgasm, Louis gently lifted him off and sat Harry back down between his legs, kissing the back of his neck before pulling his back against his chest once more.

“You’re amazing, Harry. Love you baby, so much. I hope you know special you are to me. I’ve never really done commitment, never wanted to, if I’m honest, but you changed that. You changed me.”

Harry didn’t need to say anything but he turned his head, pressing their lips together again, Louis’ stubble grazing over his sensitive chin. He buried himself closer to Louis’ body, and they sat submerged in the water, the night passing them by, only heading to bed as the sun began to rise on their last day in the city.

*****

Harry felt a little sad as he woke up next to Louis on what he knew was their last day but he smiled to himself, thinking about the amazing memories they had made together, including the amazing time they’d both had together in the hot tub last night. He picked up his phone, replying to a few text messages from his Mum and Niall, reading through some news websites while he waited for Louis to stir. After half an hour had passed and Louis was still asleep, Harry crept out of bed, heading for the roof terrace, pulling on a hoody and joggers as he did so. The sun was rising over the city, warming it up as everyone started getting ready for work. Harry sat on one of the lounge chairs, relaxing back and shutting his eyes until he felt a small body nestle between his legs, laying back against his chest.

“Morning beautiful,” Harry said, leaning down to peck the top of Louis’ head. “It’s still early enough to go to Coney Island, if you’re still up for it?” Louis just nodded, snuggling into Harry further and sliding his chilly hands up inside the hoody, resting them on Harry’s toned stomach. “Okay, well let’s go and have some breakfast, then we can head out. At least we’ve got the weather for it.” He stood up and picked Louis too, much to his indignation and carried him down the stairs. He picked up the phone and ordered some room service while they shared a quick shower, exchanging quick handjobs in there as they were keen not to waste their day. Harry pulled on a tank top and denim shorts, while Louis wore some cargo shorts and one of Harry’s t-shirts, and they sat together on the roof terrace again.

The drive out to Coney Island took just over an hour, and Harry’s face lit up when the taxi arrived, dropping them near a fun fair, plenty of children and families running around with big smiles on their faces, making the most of the spring sunshine.

“Wow, Lou, this is great!” Harry said, pulling him sunglasses down from his head, trying to ease his eyes from the brightness of the sun. “Can we go on the rides and the ferris wheel and stuff?” Louis took his hand and started walking towards the funfair which was already bustling with people.

“Course love, whatever you want.” They queued up for the first ride, a short rollercoaster which had Harry screaming and throwing his arms in the air, Louis gripping the bar in front of them, eyes squeezed shut much to Harry’s amusement. After that, Louis felt a little queasy so Harry brought them both an ice-cream and they wandered along the boardwalk together, conversation flowing easily between them as they strolled with linked hands. They sat on a bench, staring out at the sea for a while, letting the sun warm them, watching children, animals and parents run around in front of them, enjoying the moment.

Harry shuffled slightly, making it so he could rest his head on Louis’ shoulder, their fingers still linked where they rested on Louis’ thigh. He laughed as a little girl toddled across to them, chasing her ball that came to a rest at Harry’s feet, and he bent over, grabbing it and putting it in her little hands, smiling as she walked back over to her waiting father, who sent him a thumbs up. He felt Louis squeeze his fingers then, and he looked up quickly at him before fixing his gaze on the horizon once more.

“I hope one day we can bring our kids back here with us Lou,” he said softly, suddenly realising he’d made a declaration that Louis might not be ready for. He swallowed and waited nervously for Louis to respond.

“You think about that stuff?” Louis said in a quiet voice, still staring out at the ocean like Harry. He felt Harry shrug, and worried he’d upset him with his response. “I’d love that though. Can imagine you running along the sand with them, dipping their toes in the water. Think you’ll be an amazing dad one day.”

“With you?” Harry said, craning his head up to look at Louis, needing confirmation all of a sudden.

“With me.” Louis said, kissing Harry’s lips, bringing up a hand to rest on his cheek. He stroked his thumb along Harry’s cheekbones, and they both smiled a secret smile at each other, realising in that moment that were both looking at a long-term future with each other, and that they were on the same page with what they wanted together.

Harry hauled Louis to his feet a few minutes later, walking them both in the direction of the Ferris Wheel, which by now had a rather long queue. They stood together, Louis’ arms slung around Harry’s waist as they debated whether or not to queue right or wait for later. Louis was aware of their time constraints as he had a surprise planned for their last night, so he decided to push Harry towards the line, joining the back. It actually went down fairly quickly, and before they knew it, they were sat next to each other as they rode the wheel up to the sky.

They took a few photos of themselves at the top of the wheel, Louis pointing out a few things to Harry who listened eagerly, keeping their hands entwined the whole time. As they came to a stop on the way down, Louis turned to Harry and gave him a kiss, both boys grinning into it.

“I’ve had such a good time here with you, love.” Louis said, loving that he could be honest with Harry. “I really do love you, so much.” Harry rubbed their noses together then, making Louis giggle. “Oh, and I’ve got plans for us tonight, need to leave here at about half four if we want to make it on time.”

“Tell me please!” Harry begged, not caring he sounded a bit like a spoiled brat, but he should’ve known that his whining would have no effect on Louis. They stumbled off the wheel together and headed back for the beach, wanting to walk in the sand. Both men slipped off their trainers and socks, holding them in their hands as they walked. Louis swung around as someone tapped him on the shoulder, looking with a confused expression at the teenage boy stood in front of him.

“Excuse me, I’m really sorry to interrupt, but, are you Louis Tomlinson?” Louis nodded and the boy stuck out a trembling hand which Louis took straight away. It didn’t happen often, being recognised when he was out and about, particularly when he was on holiday but it was the first time it had happened with Harry.

“Yeah, I am mate, and you are?”

“I’m Connor wow, I can’t believe I’m meeting you, I follow your team and you online all the time. Crap, that makes me sound like a stalker, I’m really not, honestly-” Louis laughed and set a hand down on the boys shoulder trying to calm him down. Louis looked down and noticed he was wearing one of his team shirts, and pointed at the badge.

“You’ve got good taste Connor, want me to sign the shirt for you?” Connor’s jaw dropped as he fished a sharpie from his rucksack and proceeded to put his autograph on the back across the boy’s shoulders. Louis could feel him trembling, and really wanted to put him at ease. Connor pulled out his phone then, turning it around nervously in his hands, but before he could do anything with it, he started to speak.

“You’re a real inspiration to me Mr Tomlinson, I know how much charity work you do, and how hard you work. You’re, like, a really good role model to me. You gave me the confidence to come out at school and to my parents, cos you’ve never hidden who you are, and it made me not want to hide either.” Harry felt emotional hearing Connor’s declaration, and he stepped forwards, hugging the boys shoulders.

“That’s really brave. Want me to take a photo of you and Lou?” Harry offered, taking the phone from the boys hand.

“Wow you’re Harry,so nice to meet you too. I’ve seen you on Mr Tomlinson’s Instagram, you seem like a really nice couple.” He bit his lip as Louis threw an arm around his shoulder, pointing up at Connor as he grinned at the camera Harry was holding.

“Connor, please call me Louis,” Louis chuckled as Harry handed back the phone, letting Connor check the photo was okay. Harry thought the boy was honestly going to faint, and he thanked Louis profusely as he hurried off to his waiting parents, and Harry laughed as he heard the boy shout at his parents “You are NEVER going to believe this!”.

“That was really nice babe,” Harry said as they walked off together. “Not many people would’ve been that nice with him, he was a nice kid though.”

“Yeah he was. I like it when fans are polite like that, he didn’t force himself on us or anything, makes me want to go the extra mile, you know. And what he said about not hiding himself because of me… shit. That’s pretty amazing Haz, you know? To think I’ve helped one kid deal with his sexuality, I like that.” He turned and pecked Harry’s lips then, before he glanced at his watch. “Okay, we’ve got about half an hour left, what do you wanna do?”

Harry dragged them back to the rollercoaster they started at, and Louis groaned as Harry pushed him in, sitting at the front this time. They screamed their way around again, and when they finally got off, Louis had to sit down a few minutes, head pounding as he knelt on the concrete, trying to catch his breath. When he felt more human, they headed for a taxi, and Louis dozed off on the long drive back, Harry letting him rest against him as he listened to some music on his phone, watching New York city zoom by for probably the final time.

Three hours later, they were standing outside the Minskoff Theatre, Louis holding two tickets to The Lion King musical in his hands. Harry was wearing one of the new Gucci shirts he’d bought the other day since Louis had told him to dress up, and had a black jacket on over the top with a scarf loosely wound around his neck, the evenings much cooler than the sunnier daytime.

“Are you fucking serious?” Harry said, a look of shock on his face. “I have always, always, always wanted to go and see a Broadway show, but not just that, you’ve picked my favourite one? How did you know that Lou?”

“Might’ve called your mum the other night when you were in the shower,” he said with a smirk. Harry looked a little startled at that, not realising speaking to each other’s parents alone was a thing now.

“You spoke to my mum? Alone? Without me?” He said, cocking an eyebrow at Louis.

“Yeah,” Louis shrugged, taking Harry’s hand and leading them in to the theatre, Harry buzzing in anticipation of the show he’d been wanting to see since he was a small boy.

*****

“Louis, that was literally the best thing I ever seen in my life!” Harry said, practically skipping down the pavement now and Louis loved how happy and carefree he looked in that moment. He turned down another street, Harry following eagerly, not paying much attention to where they were going. He kept recounting his favourite moments from the show as Louis led them, striding confidently.

He came to a stop, and soon enough, Harry’s eyes widened as he realised where they were. The sky was glowing with the fluorescence of the screens around, the area was bustling despite it being a late hour, and Harry just stood on the spot, turning in circles trying to take it all in.

“Oh wow, Times Square! You didn’t tell me we were coming here Lou!” Harry said, pulling his phone out and taking a video of the view around him. He turned the camera on himself and Louis, smiling widely at it, trying to angle it to get a good background. They took a few, but an older gentleman wandered over, gesturing to Harry to give him his phone. Harry looked to Louis who just shrugged, and Harry passed it across. The man took a few steps back, making sure the background behind the men was perfect, and all of a sudden, Harry dipped Louis and kissed him in the middle of Times Square, the stares of New Yorkers locked on the romantic moment, one Louis was sure he’d never forget.

 

*****

The next week passed quickly, and soon it was the day of Louis’ awards event. He had received notification from the club that he had been nominated for an award, ‘Philanthropist of the Year’ due to the amount of charity work he did, and how much he put into young sportspeople and their development, not just within the football community. Harry had been more excited that Louis at the nomination, and had discussed several speech possibilities Louis could make if he won, which Louis quickly dismissed, telling Harry there was no way he’d win that category given who he was up against.

Harry had spent ages earlier ironing his new shirt to perfection, making sure there was no trace of Callie’s hair over either of their outfits, making sure to keep the kitten away from their bedroom where he had hung the items. He was rolling around on the floor with Callie when Louis walked in the room, smiling fondly at the pair. Callie pounced onto his chest, making Harry giggle and rub between her ears gently, her purrs rumbling against his chest.

“Come on you, we’ve gotta get ready. I know how long it takes you to do your hair for these things,” Louis said in a teasing tone, leaning over to pick the kitten up in his arms, letting her nestle down. She might have been Harry’s kitten technically, but Louis had grown very fond of her too, and often found himself talking away to her when Harry was at the bakery. This morning for example, he’d had a full on one-sided conversation with her about the speech he denied to Harry he’d written in case he won, and he practised it to her as she nibbled on a toy mouse he had bought her at the supermarket.

Harry came and pecked the kitten on the nose, laughing again as her paw came to tap his nose, and Louis carefully lowered her to the floor, and they went upstairs.

“Thanks for ironing my stuff love,” Louis said, pulling off his trousers and walking into the bathroom, starting the shower. “You showering too? I know you had one earlier but just wanted to check.”

“Nah,” Harry said, stepping into the bathroom as Louis slid his boxers off and stepped into the shower. They had an open door policy between them, and Harry stood shaving and fixing his hair while Louis showered. Louis joined Harry at the sink afterwards, naked and dripping onto the floor as he shaved. Harry usually preferred when Louis had a little scruff, but he wanted him clean shaven tonight, so of course Louis had complied. By now, Harry had tamed his wild curls with the use of some hair wax, and a lot of patience, and Louis admired him in the reflection, smiling as they locked eyes.

They walked together into the bedroom and started pulling on their outfits, Harry taking care with the small buttons on his shirt. They both pulled on their new boots and stood together in front of the mirror, hands linked and smiled at themselves.

“We scrub up quite well, don’t we love?” Louis said, eyes raking up and down Harry’s body. He glanced at his watch and sighed when he realised they didn’t have time to do anything other than head downstairs and wait for the limo Louis had ordered them as a surprise to take them to the hotel where the awards were being held. Louis knew to expect press outside again, and he had pre-warned Harry, who didn’t feel as scared about it as he had done for the FIFA Awards.

Louis’ phone buzzed, telling him their limo was outside, and he helped Harry shrug his blazer on, both of them kissing Callie’s nose goodbye, making sure her food and water tray were full up before they closed the door behind them, Harry’s jaw dropping when he noticed the vehicle in his driveway. They both slid into the backseat, and Harry immediately pressed up close to Louis despite the spacious seats around them.

“Kinda love it when you splash the cash like this,” Harry whispered with a smirk as the driver slid up the privacy window, leaving them alone, heading off down the driveway and onto the main road. He stroked a hand up Louis’ thigh, teasing the seam on the inside of his trousers, pressing harder as he grazed across Louis’ crotch, trying to ignore the way Louis’ breath hitched at the touch. Louis cleared his throat, and turned to face Harry.

“What are you doing, Harry?” he asked with a slight smirk, clamping his fingers on Harry’s slender wrist, around the tattoo there on his skin. He felt Harry pull back against his grip, and he moved Harry’s hand to cup his bulge, feeling Harry’s fingers flutter around it. “That what you want?”

Harry licked his lips and nodded slowly, reaching his fingers out to tug Louis’ zipper down.

“You best not get me messy love, don’t want to have a photo of my stained crotch in the papers tomorrow,” and Harry laughed at that, taking Louis’ cock out from his trousers, stroking it softly, making sure the window was still up and that they were still completely alone. Louis lifted a hand to Harry’s head and pushed slowly, telling Harry wordlessly what he wanted, and he complied, shifting backwards so he could bend over and take Louis’ cock between his lips.

Harry’s own heart was beating fast now, a bit unable to believe he was sucking Louis off in the back of the limo but he loved it, loved Louis controlling what he did. He wrapped his fingers around the base, making sure no come would be able to make contact with the fabric of Louis’ jeans and started to suckle lightly at the head, running his tongue up and over the slit, making Louis buck his hips up slightly, swallowing down a groan. Louis’ hand stayed on top of Harry’s head, just enough pressure to not let him pull off, forcing Harry to keep swallowing around it, breathing heavily through his nose.

Louis loved it when Harry was submissive like this, letting him guide his actions, let Harry take his cock without any words needed. He was completely aware Harry knew he could stop it at any point, that they had such a trust between them that this was fine but still, his semblance of control was enough for now.

Harry wriggled on the seat, the muscles in his back screaming now at the awkward position, and he tapped Louis’ thigh, an indication to both he needed to pull off. Louis immediately let go, but smirked again as Harry just dropped down between Louis’ spread legs onto the floor of the car, and took him down again quickly and easily.

“Fuck, Harry-” Louis choked as Harry began to bob faster, watching as he saw Harry’s hand rub against himself, the tenting in his own jeans obvious now, straining where his dick was desperate to escape. Louis brought his hand up to Harry’s face again, feeling his cock slide in and out, something he knew Harry loved for him to do, and he closed his eyes, the feel of Harry’s mouth around his cock consuming all of his senses. He felt a familiar bubbling low in his stomach then, and glanced out of the window, realising they were getting near to the venue. At that, he just began to lift his hips ever so slightly, not enough to hurt Harry but enough to control him again, hands back on Harry’s head to keep him in place.

“Need you to swallow it all babe, can’t have a mess,” he murmured as Harry sucked harder, cheekbones looking obscene by now. He came with a muffled shout, biting into his own arm as he flooded Harry’s mouth with his come, feeling Harry swallowing quickly, trying to keep it all inside his mouth, not wanting to make a mess of Louis, just as he requested. When he was sure Harry had caught it all, he pulled Harry up by his hair, shocked at how fucked out Harry looked.

His hair was a mess again, his lips were red and swollen and his cheeks were flaming. Louis couldn’t resist surging forward to kiss his lips though, groaning as he tasted himself, Harry gently tucking him back into his boxers, careful not to stain Louis’ clothes as he did so. Louis rubbed a gentle finger over Harry’s erection then, Harry whimpering at the touch. “I’ll take care of that later love, promise.”

Harry nodded and clambered back onto the seat next to Louis, still in a bit of a daze. Just a few minutes later, the limo came to a stop, and Louis gazed out of the window, noticing the press lined up along the barricades. There were a lot of screaming fans too, turning out for the famous sporting heroes that were attending the event, and Louis grabbed Harry’s face, locking their eyes.

“Ready?” he asked.

“Born ready,” Harry replied with a chuckle, taking in a deep breath as Louis pushed the door open, the limo being invaded with deafening screams. Louis took his hand the second he emerged from the limo and they made their way down the red carpet, never dropping hands for a moment, smiling broadly at the cameras. One paparazzi shouted at them to kiss, and Harry giggled, looking at the ground with red cheeks before Louis tucked his fingers under his chin, pressing their lips together. Screams flew up all around them and as they parted, Harry felt like Louis was staring into his soul. It was almost too perfect.

 

*****

Louis clutched Harry’s hand tightly on his leg, holding his breath. When he spoke about this earlier, he told his mum and Harry that he really wasn’t bothered whether or not he won, but in that moment, it was all he wanted, and he really didn’t know why.

“And the winner is…”

Louis could feel Harry’s gaze on him, and he felt a bead of sweat slip down his neck, resisting the urge to swipe it away, aware of the cameras on his face.

“Louis Tomlinson!”

He sat in a daze for a minute, feeling Harry tug his hands, and he stumbled to his feet, a huge grin now covering his face. He pulled Harry to his feet too and without thinking, crashed their lips together, feeling the love come through that kiss. He opened his eyes to greet Harry’s sparkling ones, and Harry shoved him gently in the direction of the stage, Louis feeling himself get clapped on the back by various colleagues and friends as he walked to the stage.

He accepted the award, hugging the lady who handed it over and stepped nervously over to the microphone, eyes flitting around the room, feeling a little nervous at the amount of eyes on him. Harry gave him a small wave then and winked, and Louis knew he just had to keep his gaze on Harry, that that would keep him calm and together.

“Wow, um, I really didn’t expect this,” he said softly, hands shaking around the award in his hands. “It’s really an honour for me to win something like this. I don’t do what I do with young sportspeople to get attention like this, I do it to help them. I was lucky enough to stumble into this, I’ve learnt on the job, so to speak, and my charity projects and sponsorships are my way of giving back a little bit.” He paused for some applause, noticing Harry’s smile before he carried on.

“I’ll wrap this up because I hate long, rambling speeches. So I’d like to thank my amazing club, both the players and the behind the scenes people you guys don’t get to hear much about. Without you lot, I wouldn’t be where I am, in the position to help out others. To my Mum Jay, my step-dad Mark and my siblings, thank you for always having supported me, even when I wanted to throw it all in and give up.” More applause followed, and Louis held up a hand, keen to get on with it and get off stage.

“Finally, thank you to my amazing boyfriend Harry, who came with me to this event tonight, even though it’s not really his idea of a hot date with me.” Laughter filled the room then, and he locked eyes with Harry across the room. “His never-ending and unwavering support makes me want to work harder and make him proud of everything I do, just as he makes me proud. I love you Harry, this one’s for you.” He held up the award then, the room bursting into loud applause as Louis stepped down the stairs, clutching the pillar shaped trophy to his chest as he made his way back to Harry.

He quickly sat in his seat, feeling Harry shuffle his over and they hugged tightly, not listening to the next presenter on stage, wrapped up in their own world by now. “Fuck Lou, you didn’t have to do that,” Harry whispered roughly into Louis’ ear as they hugged. Louis pulled back, pressing their lips together as he shook his head at Harry’s words.

“Yes, I did,” he said firmly. “And I meant it. It was for you. You make me want to be a better person, Harry.”

“You’re already the best person ever, Louis,” Harry said back. “Love you so much.”

“Love you, too,” Louis said, leaning forwards again until his breath tickled Harry’s ear. “Gonna show you just how much when I get you home. Gonna take you apart bit by bit.” Harry wriggled in his seat then, blushing and trying to desperately ignore the twitch of his cock in the confines of his trousers. “Half an hour love, then you’re mine.” There was an almost dangerous glint in Louis’ eyes at those words and Harry could do nothing but gaze back at his boyfriend, anticipation fizzing in his veins.

*****

Louis slammed the front door behind him and thundered up the stairs behind Harry, narrowly avoiding the blazer Harry threw off as he ran down the corridor. Harry’s laughter bounced off the walls as he tried to speed away, but soon enough, Louis caught up with him as he slipped into the bedroom, and he pushed Harry backwards against the wall, both of them landing with a thud, Harry’s breath hard and heavy already from his laughter and running away from his crazy boyfriend.

“You don’t get to fucking run from me,” Louis breathed out, fingers already working quickly at Harry’s trousers, desperate to get them off already. “You’re mine, I already warned you I’m gonna show you how much you’re mine, so Stop. Wriggling.” He shoved a thigh between Harry’s legs then, pressing hard onto his erection and Harry groaned, already half out of it from just this teasing.

Louis roughly shoved down Harry’s trousers down, slipping a hand into his thin cotton boxers and grabbed his cock, not all gently. He could feel he was already wet and ready for Louis, and Louis just stroked harder, working Harry up even more. “Want my cock, don’t you Harry? Been wanting it all night babe, but don’t worry, gonna give it to you.”

“Want it Lou, so much, want you,” Harry managed to moan out then, fumbling with the buttons of Louis’ shirt, desperate to touch skin. Louis had never quite been this rough and dirty with him, but god did he love it. He looked hotter than ever in his outfit, and his eyes were black with lust, making something fizz inside Harry, needing contact with the most intimate parts of Louis.

Louis suddenly dropped his knees, grabbing Harry’s hands and planting them on top of his head as he sucked his cock down, Harry’s legs buckling at the surprise feeling of Louis sucking him off. “Oh fuck- ah, oh god, ah!” Harry blurted out, banging his head on the wall, feeling Louis’ tongue tease around the head of his hard cock, alternating squeezes, soft then gentle, already driving Harry to the brink. Louis ran a hand up the inside of Harry’s thigh then, and rubbed a dry finger over Harry’s hole, making him squirm. “Lube, need lube-” Harry choked out, not wanting it to hurt too bad, or it would be over too soon.

Louis removed his finger but kept sucking at Harry, licking up the pre-come that bubbled from his slit, gazing up at Harry from the floor, and just when Harry thought he was going to lose it, Louis popped off, licking his lips and stumbled to his feet. Harry stayed against the wall as Louis headed over his drawer and pulled out their bottle of lube and grabbed Harry’s wrist, marching him over to the bed. He pushed him so Harry fell onto his back, heavy cock bobbing between his thighs, making Louis even harder.

“Hands and knees,” Louis said roughly, watching as Harry scrabbled into position, staring at Louis over his shoulder. Louis drizzled some lube over his fingers, then held the bottle over Harry’s ass, letting it dribble down between his cheeks making Harry groan with the sudden chill of it there. Louis mopped it up with his finger and suddenly breached Harry, pushing a finger deep inside him.

“Fuck- Lou, need it, want it hard, please-” he begged, pushing back against Louis’ hand, trying to get Louis in deeper. Louis withdrew his finger and slammed it back in, making Harry cry out again, never wanting this to stop. He crooked his finger slightly, hunting for Harry’s prostate, and he knew he’d hit the spot when Harry arched his back, sliding a hand around to grab at his cock, needing some sort of release now.

“No,” Louis said, batting away Harry’s hand, letting his cock hang free again. By now, Louis was rubbing himself against Harry’s leg, wanting to be inside Harry. “You’ll come on my cock Harry, and just my cock. Got it?” Harry just nodded and put his hand back on the bed, clenching the fabric of the sheets between his fingers, knuckles white with the tightness of his grip. Louis slid in another finger, mesmerised at the sight of them disappearing inside Harry’s body as he fucked them in and out, driving Harry wild. Harry wasn’t even trying to keep quiet by now, moaning, shouting and crying out with each thrust, begging Louis for more, for it harder, and Louis complied, wanting it to be so good for Harry.

When he couldn’t stand it anymore, Louis hurriedly withdrew his fingers, wiping them off on the sheets before grasping Harry’s hips tightly, rubbing the head of his cock over Harry’s entrance.

“Fuck me, Louis, want it-” Harry said, trying to get Louis’ cock in him, nudging backwards. Louis paused for a moment before pressing just the head in, Harry whimpering at that before Louis suddenly slammed the rest of him inside, shifting Harry forwards on the mattress, the bed creaking beneath them.

He repeated the hard motions, slamming against Harry’s ass as he pistoned his hips, the slapping of their skin filling the room, and Louis felt overwhelmed at how tight and ready Harry was for him. Harry’s groans filled the air, and Louis pulled Harry up slightly, pushing his chest down onto the mattress so his ass was in the air, giving Louis a perfect angle to fuck him hard.

“So good, so fucking tight for me, take my cock so well-” Louis chanted, knowing how Harry liked to be told he was doing good while he was being fucked.

“Uh, daddy-” Harry whimpered, and Louis saw Harry’s back tense as the word slipped out, stopping own thrusts, buried inside Harry now, their pants the only sound he could hear now.

Louis swallowed and started to move again. “Want Daddy to take care of you?” He said, leaning over Harry and licking up the side of his neck. Harry nodded, almost crying now with how good he felt and Louis let go, fucking into Harry with wild abandon, sure that Harry probably wouldn’t be able to walk tomorrow from this.

“Oh god, daddy, daddy, daddy-” Harry continued moaning with each thrust. Louis didn’t think this would ever be a thing for him, but christ, hearing Harry call him daddy with his cock up his ass was just too good.

“Taking Daddy’s cock so well baby” Louis licked his lips then and began pounding at Harry’s ass again, watching the flesh move around him and glanced over at the mirror then, grabbing Harry’s face with his free hand, forcing him to watch as Louis took him, claimed him, over and over and over.

“Fill me up, want it, please-” Harry begged, unable to drag his eyes away now, even as Louis let his grip on his face loosen. Louis went back up on his knees and withdrew before slamming back, Harry just able to see Louis’ hard cock disappear into him, and that was what it took to send him over the edge.

He closed his eyes, almost blacking out with the strength of his orgasm, a wave of pleasure washing him so hard he slumped down to the bed, Louis having to support his hips as he fucked in hard, chasing his own orgasm.

“Daddy’s gonna come in you now, want my come baby?”

“Want it, do it, do it please-” Harry cried out again as he felt Louis release deep inside him, now watching the whole thing in the mirror, the visual something he never wanted to forget. His own cock was hanging heavy towards the mattress now, and when Louis withdrew, he slumped down, falling into a pool of his own come, Louis splayed out across his back.

“Oh my fucking God” Louis breathed out, reaching across to take Harry’s hand. “That was- god, you’re amazing.”

Harry’s eyes were still closed and he slowly pulled himself up, sliding over to Louis and resting against his sweaty body. They laid in silence for a few minutes, trying to calm their racing heartbeats

“Was that okay?” Harry said softly, feeling a little unsure now his euphoria was wearing off.

“More than okay,” Louis said, leaning over to kiss Harry and reassure him. “That was the best sex I have ever had, Harry. You have no idea how fucking hot you are, do you?” He pushed his tongue into Harry’s mouth again, deepening the kiss, rolling over to face Harry now. “I love you Harry, you can’t ever leave me now, you know that right?”

Harry giggled and nodded. “Want to lock me up and keep me as your sex slave huh Lou?” he said with a big smile. “I mean, I wouldn’t complain.” Louis pecked his lips again, brushing his cheek with his finger.

“Well, that’d be good. But honestly? Just wouldn’t work without you now. You’re stuck with me babe.” Harry kissed him softly then, eyes fluttering shut as he snuggled close to Louis.

“Always,” Harry murmured as he finally slipped into sleep, safe and at home in his Louis’ arms.


	12. If You're Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to unravel for the happy couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title: Matchbox Twenty - If You're Gone

_If you're gone, maybe it's time to come home_  
_There's an awful lot of breathing room_  
_But I can hardly move  
If you're gone, baby you need to come home, come home._

“Oh god, feels so good Lou, don’t stop, love you, don’t ever stop-” Harry murmured, his hands being pressed into the mattress as Louis held on, moving slowly inside him, rocking his hips at a gentle pace, teasing Harry with his slow and deep thrusts, knowing he wanted it faster.

Louis leant forward again and pressed his tongue in, feeling out Harry’s, swallowing down his moans as his legs came up again, wrapping around Louis’ waist as they moved together. Harry’s eyes were still open as Louis rocked slightly deeper, shifting the angle of his hips slightly so he was just nudging Harry’s spot, driving him wild with desire.

“Love you baby-” Louis said softly, eyes looking deep into Harry’s, a slight layer of sweat covering both men’s naked bodies. “Wanna get on top for a bit?” Harry nodded, and Louis pulled out slowly, laying down on the bed, letting Harry climb on top of his hips. Harry hovered carefully and Louis gripped the base of his cock, letting Harry sink down at his own pace.

When Louis was fully inside him, Harry started to slowly move, and Louis sat up, shifting back against the headboard so they were chest to chest. Louis ran a hand up Harry’s back, tracing the bones of his spine as he rested his hand on the back of Harry’s head, pulling him close for another kiss. They kissed deeply for a while as Harry circled his hips around, their movements slow and determined. Louis rubbed his fingertips over Harry’s laurel tattoos, smirking at the dark purple love bite he’d left there while he’d opened Harry up with his fingers just a short while ago.

“Wanna finish like this baby, want that?” Louis asked, and Harry kissed him in confirmation, starting to bounce a little faster now as Louis pulled him into yet another passionate kiss. They’d woken up in each other’s arms that morning, and their lazy morning kissing quickly progressed to this, and they hadn’t wanted to separate at all, Louis being much slower and more gentle than usual, wanting Harry to feel loved. Harry rode Louis harder then for a few more minutes, whimpering each time Louis’ cock thrust up deep inside him, and Louis wrapping his fingers around Harry’s cock was what sent him over the edge.

Harry’s fingers gripped at Louis’ shoulders, and he pressed their lips together roughly as he came over Louis’ stomach, biting at his bottom lip when the feeling became too much. He panted heavily and let Louis lift him up and down for a minute, bringing himself to orgasm, coming deep inside Harry’s body with a shout of Harry’s name. As they both stilled, Harry dropped his head onto Louis’ shoulder, still seated on Louis’ cock as they tried to calm themselves down.

“Always feel so good Lou, love you so much,” Harry said in a low voice, carefully lifting himself off now. He stood up straight away and headed for the bathroom, hearing Louis trail after him. They shared a lovely warm shower, Louis taking his time to wash Harry’s hair and body, kissing and cuddling the whole time. Harry wasn’t sure what had come over them both, but he was enjoying the attention from Louis, the soft touches and gentle kisses that meant the world to him.

They shared a breakfast that Harry made them while Louis answered a few emails on his laptop at the island in the kitchen, and Harry threw open the patio doors into the garden, the fresh air blowing gently into the room as they ate, chatting about their plans for the day. Harry had a late shift at the bakery and Louis had a few Skype meetings to take part in, so it meant they wouldn’t have a lot of time together, making what they did this morning all the more precious in Harry’s eyes.

Harry washed up as Louis left to his office, realising that he’d got the time difference wrong and that the call he was expecting in an hour was actually taking place in about five minutes. Harry didn’t mind though, instead taking Callie into the sitting room in his arms. He sat down on the floor with her and watched as she played with her scratching post, laughing as her little claws got stuck on the tough ropes. He fed her a few treats, letting her jump over his legs a few times, trying to get a photo of her but she wouldn’t sit still long enough so Harry soon gave up. He flicked on a morning show on TV but it didn’t capture his interest, so he left the room, sticking his head through Louis’ office door.

“Just getting in the pool love, just in case you need me,” he said quietly, and Louis quickly covered the camera with his finger, nodding and blowing Harry a quick kiss before he turned back to the screen. Harry walked through, making sure the pool room door was closed as he didn’t want Callie to follow him in there, and he stripped off, diving in and enjoying the sensation of being submerged underwater. He set about starting his lengths, cutting through the water with his strong arms until he felt tired. Reluctantly, he pulled himself out and threw a towel around his waist, drying off a bit before he walked into the kitchen, grabbing a big glass of water and downing it quickly.

He headed upstairs, grabbing some clean boxers from his drawer and slipped them on over his hips, picking up one of Louis’ t-shirts from his drawer too, not caring it was a little too snug to truly be comfortable. He heard a faint buzzing, and peered inside the wardrobe, wondering if they’d accidentally left his plug on but frowned when he found it was switched off. He walked around the room for a bit, eyes finally settling on Louis’ phone which was vibrating on his bedside table.

Neither of them had pin codes on their phones, feeling they had nothing to hide, and were happy using each others phones for photos or whatever they wanted really. Harry picked it up, frowning slightly at the new notifications. He knew Louis answered messages through his Mac as well as his phone, but he opened it in case it was something important since it was Mark’s name on the notification.

Harry swiped to unlock it, and pulled up the message app. What he saw made his blood run cold, and he swallowed, sitting down quickly on the edge of the bed. He felt wrong somehow, that he shouldn’t be reading Louis’ messages despite the fact they both did it all the time, but he still couldn’t drag his eyes away. His hands trembled as he swiped up the screen, reading older messages and trying to make sense of what he was seeing. The phone suddenly started buzzing in his hand, a photo of Mark and Jay lighting up the screen and Harry dropped the phone quickly onto the mattress.

He let it ring out and then picked it up again, rereading the words. He felt nauseous, not quite able to believe the things that were being said about him, and honestly, he felt betrayed. Louis hadn’t stuck up for him at all, had let Mark accuse him of horrible things and hadn’t said a word. Harry was suddenly overcome with a feeling of panic and his breathing quickened, slumped over at the side of the bed, Louis’ phone in a vice like grip in his hand.

 

 

  


He couldn’t control his next movements as he stood to his feet and stormed out of the room, phone still clutched in his hand as he ran downstairs, flying into Louis’ office. Louis jumped as the door flew open, and he quickly closed down the screen, sensing something was wrong from Harry’s expression and demeanour.

Harry stalked over and slammed Louis’ phone down on the desk, not caring if it shattered the glass screen.

“Hey, love, what’s-” Louis started to before Harry scoffed and cut him off.

“You really believe this shit Louis?” he said, gesturing to the phone on the table.

“Babe, what are you talking about? I don’t understand, what’s going-” He reached for the phone then, flipping it over, eyes raking over the lit up screen. He bit his lip, noticing his message app was open and his eyes flew over them, gulping as he realised Harry had seen the lot. “Oh shit, Harry, I-”

“Oh spare me your bullshit, Louis. I’m not sure I give a damn what your stepfather thinks about me but you? You - I do care about. And you didn’t even stick up for me. Not one message Louis, nothing.”

“I didn’t say anything Harry because I didn’t believe it. Come on love, you know me-”

“Do I though Lou? Cos clearly I don’t because the Lou I know wouldn’t let his step father talk shit about me and not say anything back to defend me.” He physically slumped then, shoulders crowding in on himself, nervously playing with his fingers, all the fight going out of him. “You believe it, don’t you, just be honest, do you think he’s right?” His voice was small now, and it broke Louis’ heart to see him so broken and down.

Louis hesitated for a second, wanting to get his words out correctly but Harry took that the wrong way, straightening up again, hands clenched into fists at his sides.

“Oh my god you do, don’t you?” Tears were brimming in his eyes now and he willed them away, not wanting to seem weak, he needed to be strong. “Is that all I am to you? A bit of candy to parade around in front of the cameras when you need to look good?” He scoffed again, running a shaking hand through his hair, pushing his curls out of his eyes. “An easy fuck?”

Louis visibly blanched at that last comment, and stood up, pushing the chair back across the floor. “Okay now stop it, that’s enough Harry. You’re being ridiculous, you know none of that shit you’re saying is true”, he stepped forwards, trying to take Harry’s hands but Harry jumped back like he’d been scalded.

“Don’t fucking touch me Louis, don’t you dare.” Louis held his hands up then, trying to calm himself down, feeling anger low in his stomach he hadn’t felt in too long. He didn’t want to direct it at Harry, but his buttons were really being pushed and he needed to do something.

“This is bullshit, you know that. Come on Harry, you can’t truly believe I would think those things, do you? I mean, I think-”

“No, Louis, I don’t know what to believe-” Harry bit back a sob then, tears streaming down his face by now. Harry wiped them away roughly with the hem of his t-shirt, and he took a deep breath.

“Will you let me talk Harry..”

“There’s nothing you can say that I want to hear right now, nothing.” Harry sniffed then, thinking he probably looked a right mess but he couldn’t bring himself to care. All he did care about was the feel of his heart shattering into a million pieces inside his chest. He looked up, accidentally locking eyes with Louis, but Harry broke it quickly, dropping his gaze to the floor.

“Harry, you’re overreacting-“

“Fuck you, Louis.” He went to leave the room then, turning on his heel before he stopped, hearing Louis raise his voice now.

“Oh you know what? You are such a spoilt brat sometimes, Harry. Maybe Mark was right about you, maybe he saw something in you I was too blind to see-”

Harry just stood in the doorway, dazed and unable to believe this was really happening. Louis’ heart dropped as he looked into Harry’s eyes again, and for the first time in over half a year, he didn’t see love reflected back at him. Harry’s eyes were cold, and it petrified him.

“Fuck, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I didn’t-”

“Fuck. You.” Harry’s voice was so low that Louis almost missed those words, but what he couldn’t miss was the way the walls shook as Harry stormed out the room, slamming the door behind him. Louis quickly collected himself, tearing off down the corridor after Harry, who he found in their bedroom, throwing random clothes into a bag on the bed, sobbing as he did so.

“Stop, just stop it Harry, this is stupid, I didn’t-”

“I fucking asked you not to touch me Louis, at least respect me enough to listen to my wishes and let me leave. I don’t want to be here anymore.” Harry continued throwing things in, and shocked Louis as he suddenly turned, pulling off the t-shirt he was wearing. He balled it up, throwing it hard at Louis and tugged on one of his own, drenching the neck hole with his tears as he pulled it down and over his head.

“Please don’t leave, we can talk about this-”

“I don’t want to hear it. I’m done Louis, we’re done.” Harry picked up the sports bag and threw it over his shoulder, heading down the stairs at speed. Louis hung back, not wanting to make Harry trip or something in his haste to get away. A little bell tinkled in the distance as Harry got the bottom of the stairs, grabbing his jacket and keys from the table and he stopped, watching as Callie came running over, biting at Harry’s shoelace.

“Oh fuck,” he said, falling to his knees and scooping up the little kitten, holding her close as he sobbed into her fur. “I’m gonna miss you so much baby, I love you-”

Louis’ heart broke at that, and he knelt next to Harry, placing a hand on Harry’s thigh which he was pleased he didn’t shove away. Instead, Harry kissed her nose several times before turning and putting the kitten into Louis’ arms, tears still falling as he whispered “goodbye” to her, getting to his feet and picking up his bag once more.

“Harry, I’m begging you. Please. If you love me, you’ll stay. Please-”

“If you loved me, you’d have defended me.” Harry said with a cold shrug, opening the door. He turned, biting his lip as he stared at Louis and Callie. “Goodbye Louis.”

Louis broke as the door slammed behind Harry, Callie jumping out of his arms in surprise, and he crumpled, falling to the floor and sobbing his heart out. The noise of his cries echoed around the hallway as he wept into his hands, feeling lonelier than he ever had before, feeling like he’d the one thing in the world that truly meant everything to him. And Louis didn’t have a clue how to fix it, and if Harry even wanted to.

*

The thuds of Harry’s fists hammering on the door of Niall’s room echoed down the corridor, joined only by the noise of Harry’s loud sobs. The door opened, a confused Niall standing behind it.

“What the fuck-?” Harry just tumbled in, Niall barely catching him as he collapsed into his friends arms, unable to stop crying. He was a mess but he didn’t care, he just needed comfort. Niall quickly kicked the door shut and guided Harry over to the bed, pulling off his jacket as he laid him down, climbing behind him. They didn’t speak for a long time, Niall just holding Harry and hugging him, letting him know it was okay to cry whatever it was out, that he wasn’t going anywhere. Niall had a feeling this had to do with Louis but he stayed quiet, waiting for his friends sobs to subside.

It took nearly an hour for Harry to calm himself down enough to drink a glass of water that Niall offered him, batting away the offer of a bag of crisps, thinking he’d be sick if he tried to eat anything. He sat up, back pressed against the wall and legs drawn up, chin resting on his knees. Niall was worried. He’d never seen Harry look so broken, and he was at a bit of a loss as to how to deal with it.

“You wanna tell me what happened, H?” he said softly, trying to get a sense of what happened. He heard Harry’s phone pinging wildly from his jacket pocket but ignored it for now, knowing Harry would deal with that when he was ready.

Harry sniffed, not meeting Niall’s gaze at all. “Me and Louis broke up.” Niall swallowed down his shock, and tried to arrange his features in a non-shocked expression, failing miserably. “He doesn’t love me anymore, he thinks I’m an easy shag who’s after his money, that I never really loved him-” He started sobbing again at that, resting his forehead on his arms, weeping again. Niall sat down next to him, rubbing a soft hand up and down Harry’s back.

“Harry, come on love. There’s no way Louis said those things, and I know for a fact he doesn’t believe them. Not one bit. He loves you so much, he’s one of those who’d take a bullet for you if it meant you got to live, Harry.” Harry just shook his head, looking up and wiped away more tears, eyes sore and red-rimmed by now.

“You didn’t see it Niall. He didn’t defend me when Mark said I was only with him for his money, he told me I was a spoilt brat, that maybe Mark was right-” he choked back another sob, letting out a deep breath, his chest hurting from all the crying. Harry’s phone started ringing again, and Niall decided to grab it from the floor, grimacing as he saw a photo of Louis and Harry in New York lighting up the screen.

“Um, it’s Lou. Want me to answer it?”

“No. Don’t ever wanna speak to him again.” Harry said, a touch too dramatically for Niall’s liking but he set it down on the bed, just in case. “I can’t believe the best thing to happen to me is done Niall, I thought we were forever, I thought I’d found my person. Why does he think so little of me?”

“Harry, you need to calm down. You’re angry and you’re upset. You’re not thinking rationally, and I think when you do, you’ll realise you’re both being a bit stupid. No, not a bit stupid. Totally fucking ridiculous.”

Harry scoffed, clenching his teeth as his phone pinged several times, and Niall picked it up, showing Harry the string of text messages notifications. In a moment of anger, Harry grabbed his phone and threw it at the wall, listening to it land on the floor with a thud, Niall shocked at his actions.

“Just fuck off!” Harry screamed, burying his head in his arms again. Niall decided Harry needed some space, and he stood up, grabbing his keys and his phone. He was going to call Louis, find out what was really going on but he couldn’t do that around Harry.

“Harry, I’m nipping to the shop, gonna get us some stuff. You gonna be okay for a bit?”

Harry nodded, now curled up Niall’s duvet.

“Niall?” he asked in a small voice, sad eyes peeking over the top of the blanket. “Can I stay here tonight? I don’t have anywhere else to go-” he sobbed quietly then as Niall stepped over, clasping his shoulder.

“Of course mate, stay as long as you need. But we’re talking about this later, or tomorrow, or whenever but you’re not avoiding this. Whatever you say, you and Louis are meant to be, and I won’t let your pig-headedness ruin the best thing that ever happened to you. Now, take a nap and I’ll be back soon.” Before he left, he spun round and picked up Harry’s phone from the floor, cringing when he saw the glass screen all smashed and cracked. He pocketed it, thinking he was preventing Harry from doing anything stupid while he was gone.

Harry’s eyes were closed by now, his breaths a little ragged as his body gave in to the exhaustion that had quickly crept in, and Niall slipped out of the door, frantically dialling Louis’ number as he darted out of the dorm building.

“Louis, it’s Niall. What the fuck is going on?”

*

The next morning, Louis woke up and rolled over, ready to give Harry his usual morning cuddle. He frowned as he felt the cold sheet next to him and suddenly everything came flooding back. Harry wasn’t there. Harry had left him. He flipped off quickly, grabbing his phone from the bedside table, hoping to see a message or a missed call but there was nothing. He took a couple of deep breaths then, pinching the bridge of his nose as he tried to ward off his tears helplessly.

He sat up and sipped at the glass of warm water on his bedside table, cringing as he swallowed it down before grabbing two painkillers from his drawer, wanting to get rid of the incessant banging in his head from all the crying yesterday. Even his back aches from his sobs, and Louis felt miserable. He hurriedly dialled Harry’s number and sighed when it went straight to voicemail again. He was a bit calmer knowing that Harry was at Niall’s and not too far away, but at that moment he may as well have been on the moon.

He tapped out a quick text to Harry, begging him to call or text him, telling him he loved him and he wanted to make it work, no matter what, and the message showed as delivered. He swung his legs out of bed then and walked out of the room, stopping to scoop up Callie who had slept on the end of their bed. He set her down when they reached the kitchen and topped up her food bowl and put out some fresh water, realising with a sigh that these were things Harry usually took care of in the mornings while Louis made tea.

After a small breakfast, Louis picked up his phone and when his mum answered, Louis started to sob again.

“I’ve lost him Mum, I’ve fucked everything up and he’s gone, I ruined everything,” he sobbed when Jay asked what was wrong. He listened as she sent platitudes down the phone, trying to calm Louis down, telling him when Harry had had time to think on it, it would all be fine. Louis didn’t believe her after another four text messages went unanswered. He hung up and yanked on his Vans, and hopped into his car, driving somewhat frantically towards Niall’s dorm.

When he arrived however, he’d calmed down and was sat behind the wheel, wondering whether or not he should go in. He knew was drawing stares from the passing students, a complete mess with bedhead and a red face from all the crying he’d been doing that morning. In the end, he decided to be brave, that he needed to show Harry some sort of grand gesture and slipped in the building as a student left, hotfooting it up to Niall’s floor. He hovered outside the familiar door, wishing he could turn back the clock to a simpler time, when none of this was even a possibility but before he could bring himself to knock, the door opened

Niall’s shocked face quickly hurried out of the door, and Louis just caught a glimpse of Harry’s hoodie and boots on the floor. Niall pushes him away from his door before he began to speak, quickly wrapping his arms around Louis. He saw that the man looked as broken as Harry, and he wished he had a magic wand to make it all better.

“Lou, you being here really isn’t a good idea-“

“I need to see him Niall. I’m scared I’ve lost him, I need to him to know I didn’t mean it, I’d never think that, Jesus-“ he let out a shaky breath then, rubbing his hands over his weary face. “Please Niall.”

Niall just shook his head. “It won’t help, not now. Lou... he needs to calm down and he needs to think rationally which, right now, he isn’t. I heard him crying on the phone to Anne this morning, he was telling her he was scared he’d lost you. To me, that’s not something someone says if they don’t want to make it right. Just give me time, yeah? I’ll call you and let you know how he is. Just trust me.”

Louis nodded reluctantly, letting Niall hug him again before he sloped off, pressing a kiss with his fingertips into the wood of the door, hoping in some way Harry would know and would feel it, however crazy that sounded.

*

Harry stumbled into work, deleting yet more texts and voicemails from his phone, ignoring the shocked stares of his co-workers at his appearance. He shoved his phone in his pocket, tied his apron around his waist and stood behind the counter, scrubbing at the worktop.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” he said as he felt someone come up behind him, resting a hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off and sniffed, grabbing his cleaning caddy from under the desk and headed off, clearing a few tables. A few customers sent him sympathetic glances, unable to ignore his puffy face and red eyes and Harry quickly retreated to the back, choking back yet another sob.

“Harry,” Corina began gently, coming to sit next to Harry and wrapping an arm around his shoulder. “I know you don’t want to talk, but I think you need to go home love. You’re in no state to be here, don’t want crying over the cream buns and scaring the customers off.” He let out a giggle at that, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. “I’m here if you need someone to talk to, yeah?” He nodded gratefully and stood up, taking off his apron. He gave her another hug and flung his bag over his shoulder, beginning the walk back to Niall’s via the long route, keen to clear his head.

What he missed by just a few minutes was Louis stopping by the bakery, asking if anyone had seen him. Corina had pulled him to one side, explaining she’d sent Harry home and that he was a mess, making Louis even more frustrated. He kind of wished he’d just gone home now but when she reassured him Harry loved him and looked a mess without him, a flicker of hope burnt bright inside Louis. He thanked her and returned to his car, speeding home while calling Zayn, asking him to meet him there.

Just two hours later, and despite it being mid-afternoon, Louis was completely hammered. Zayn had tried and failed to prise the beers and glasses of wine and gin from Louis’ hands, watching helplessly as he drunk himself into a stupor. Zayn made sure to feed Callie before he flopped down on the sofa next to Louis, setting a pint of glass of water onto the coffee table in a small hope that Louis might actually try to drink some of it.

“Oi, stop, not a good idea-“ Zayn said, reaching for his phone that Louis had grabbed from his pocket, trying to dial Harry’s number, thinking he might pick up someone else’s call. Louis wrestled Zayn for it for a moment, but let go, Zayn quickly tucking it in the waistband of his jeans where he knew Louis wouldn’t chance grabbing it.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this but listen to Niall. He’s right. Harry needs space, and so do you. Couples fight, Louis. It’s normal. Sure, you said some things in the heat of the moment you probably shouldn’t have but we’ve all done it. He’ll forgive you. He loves you too much not to.”

Louis just shrugged and grabbed the nearest cushion, cuddling it to his waist. “I dunno, Z. I’ve never seen him like that, he looked at me with real contempt, like he hated me. I don’t ever want to see his eyes like that ever again.”

Zayn bit his lip before asking the next question, aware he could be opening a whole new can of worms Louis wasn’t yet ready to confront. “You confronted Mark about what he said yet?”

Louis frowned and shook his head. “If I talk to him now Zayn, I’ll say something I’ll regret, that I can’t back. I can’t do that to mum, but we’re gonna talk, trust me. I don’t know who the fuck he thinks he is, judging Harry when he doesn’t know him. It makes me so angry, this is all because of him, because he can’t keep his stupid crappy invalid opinions to himself.”

Zayn just kept silent, not wanting to add fuel to Louis’ fire. Things got quiet for a while, neither man talking, thoughts whirling around in Louis’ mind.

“I don’t wanna lose him Zayn. I’ve never been so scared in my life. He’s everything to me, I mean everything. None of this means anything if he’s not here to share it with me. I can’t lose him.”

“You won’t.” Zayn replied, squeezing Louis’ hand. “He loves you and you love him. You’ll find your way back to each other, I know you will.” Louis took that thought to heart, hoping more than anything that Zayn was right.

He woke up the next morning with a horrible crick in his neck, staring up at the living room ceiling from his position on the sofa. He’d spent a small fortune on these sofas, thinking money bought comfort but judging by the pain in his neck, that was a lie. He vowed to himself that if Harry - no, _when_ Harry came home, they’d go out and buy new ones together.

Louis glimpsed a note on the coffee table from Zayn, saying he’d fed Callie and left her some fresh water and to call if he needed anything more. Louis smiled to himself at his friends kindness, grateful in that moment for Zayn and Liam. He ate a bit of breakfast despite a distinct lack of appetite, and showered, feeling gross from his binge-drinking session yesterday, sure he must stink to high heaven. The water washed away a lot of his fear and anxiety, and helped steel him for what he knew he had to do.

An hour later, he was pulling up outside his parents place, leaving the car on the drive and stalking up to the front door, letting himself in with his key. Jay peered out of the kitchen, wondering which of her children were returning home, and she lit when she spotted her firstborn. She grabbed him into a tight hug, and it took everything Louis had inside not to break down and cry on her shoulder again. But he knew that wasn’t what he was there for.

“Mark around?” He asked Jay then, watching her frown as she realised what he was up to.

“Louis, I don’t think this is a good idea love-“

“I’m sorry Mum but I need to talk to him, now. Man to man.” Jay sighed before nodding, leaving Louis alone in the kitchen while she headed upstairs to Mark’s Home office. Soon enough, Louis heard heavy footsteps and the giggle of his younger siblings. Jay must’ve caught the child as the house went silent and Mark hovered in the doorway.

“Hey, nice to see you here Lou-“ he cut off as he noticed the stony expression on Louis’ face. “Look, Jay told me what happened-“

Louis headed for the back door and stepped into the garden, not wanting his little brother or sisters to hear what he was about to say.

“Don’t you fucking Lou me, you twat. This is completely and utterly your fault. I’ve put up with you for years for Mum’s sake, but I’m done with you, Mark.” Mark looked stunned at Louis’ revelation and spluttered out, Louis quickly cutting him off.  

“I’ve lost the one person in my life who has _ever_ loved me for who I am, the person who has the biggest heart and the person I love more than anything. He saw everything Mark, everything you said and he thought I believed you. You don’t even fucking know him, that’s what makes me so fucking angry. Maybe if you came over more, or didn’t sit on your shitty phone when you do deign to show up, you might have bothered to have a conversation with Harry and you’d have realised what a fucking amazing human being he is.” Louis was on a roll now and he wasn’t about to let up.

“I’m telling you now, Mark. If I lose him for good over this, I will never, ever speak to you again. I don’t even care what it’ll do to Mum because he’s my fucking life, do you get me? I will never forgive you for what you said about him, not ever, even if he takes me back. We’re done, Mark. I’m an adult, I don’t need a father figure in my life. I just need a man who loves me for who I am, and thanks to you I might have just lost him.” With that, he turned on his heel and stormed up the garden path, leaving a shell-shocked Mark stood there, trying to wrap his head around what had happened.

Louis called bye to Jay up the stairs, promising to call her later before he drove home. He hated coming home to an empty house, missing the sounds of Harry around like he usually was, the telly blaring or music playing somewhere.

“Thank god for you, my little love,” he said as Callie trotted over, wrapping her tail around Louis’ calf, nuzzling into him. He picked her up and walked through the sitting room, carefully sitting on the sofa and setting Callie on his lap. She circled a few times before she fell asleep, and Louis couldn’t resist snapping a photo and sending to Harry, complete with the caption ‘ _We miss you.’_

There was no response, just as Louis had expected if he was honest, but still, it hurt that Harry was still failing to even acknowledge his messages. He grabbed his phone again, hitting the button to redial Harry’s number. As usual, it rang out but Louis listened to Harry’s voicemail message, waiting for the beep. He quickly cleared his throat.

“Harry, it’s me. Again. I hate that you’re not answering my calls or my texts. Please talk to me. Just tell me you’re okay, give me something so I know you’re alright. I miss you so much it hurts baby. I can’t eat, I can’t sleep, I can’t be me without you, and I don’t wanna have to try Harry. Please just come home and talk to me? This whole thing has been a huge mistake, I didn’t mean a word of what I said and I regret every second of that day, I wish I could turn the clock back and tell you straight away it’s all bullshit. God Harry I love you so much, I hope you know that. You’re my everything. You’re it for me, I think you know that as well I do. I see my future when I look at you. I don’t need anything else Harry, I just need you. You’re enough, you’ll always be enough. I’d give up everything if you asked me to. I love you, I’m so, so sorry…” he trailed off then, sobbing down the line and he stabbed at the screen, trying to end the call.

He let the phone fall to the floor as he saw the call disconnect and he grabbed a pillow, sobbing into it so he wouldn’t wake Callie up. He fell asleep there, unwilling to go to his and Harry’s bed alone, knowing it didn’t feel right being in there without Harry’s familiar body next to him. Louis had never felt a loneliness like it, and just as he slipped into a light sleep, he sent up a small prayer to God to please bring his boy home. That’s all he ever wanted. He needed his missing piece back home where he belonged.


	13. Marry Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry put their misunderstanding in the past, and Louis has special plans of his own...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title: Marry Me by Train
> 
> Manips used do not belong to us, credit to the owner/creator.

_Promise me_  
_You'll always be_  
_Happy by my side_  
_I promise to_  
_Sing to you_  
_When all the music dies_

The next morning, Harry woke up just as Niall flung his arm out, elbowing him in the face. He was already missing sleeping in a huge bed, but was more than grateful to Niall for letting him stay, knowing he couldn’t bring himself to go home to Anne’s, that it would make everything seem too final and over between him and Louis. He hadn’t slept well again, thoughts and memories running through his mind of all the times he’d spent with Louis, and now he was feeling much calmer, things were becoming clearer to him. He’d had a heart to heart with Niall last night, Niall desperately trying to convince him that Louis was bereft without him, that he didn’t mean a thing he said and felt so guilty for what had happened.

He stayed in bed once Niall had woken up and got himself dressed for the job he’d gotten recently, an assistant in a record store, and Harry loved how excited his friend was to get to work and discuss music with like-minded customers. Niall had recently signed up to do a Master’s, and was staying on in the dorms, and Harry was pleased that his best friend would still be close, not sure what he’d do if he ever chose to move back home to Ireland. Niall left with a wave, promising to bring them both some pizza back after his shift, and soon, Harry was alone.

He picked up his phone then, flicking through Twitter and Instagram for a while, liking the photos of a few of his friends and some celebrities he followed when he noticed his voicemail icon. He sighed, knowing it would probably be Louis, but there was a part of him that was craving to hear his voice, wanting to know what he had to say.

He hit the button to dial the voicemail on his phone, and quickly skipped a few, hearing they were his sister and his mum, promising he’d come back to them later on when he felt a bit more ready to hear their words of support and love. His tummy fluttered as he heard Louis’ voice fill his ear, and for a second, it was like the past 48 hours had never happened.

He bit his lip as he listened to Louis, and his heart broke as he heard Louis’ sobs come down the line. All he wanted to do in that moment was hug Louis, hold him tight and tell him it was all going to be okay, whether it was or not. Tears were falling down his own face as he heard Louis sobbing out the words ‘ _I’d give up everything if you asked me to’,_ and Harry swiped the tears away with his fist, realising then what he wanted to do.

He stood up and grabbed the keys to his car, which were sat on Niall’s desk, and he quickly dressed himself, grabbing one of Niall’s clean t-shirts since his own was just beyond gross by now. He scooped his hair up in a bandana and legged it out of the room, jumping in his car and sped off home. The fact he’d immediately thought of it as returning home sent a warm shiver down his spine, and he swallowed heavily as he finally arrived outside the gates, letting them swing open before he drove down the driveway. He drove around the side of the house, parking the car out of sight and he switched the engine off, sitting back in his seat.

He felt nervous all of a sudden, hoping that Louis would give him a chance to speak, that he might take him back despite everything that they’d said to each other. He slowly got out of the car and headed for the front door, picking out his key from the bunch in his hand and he slid it into the lock, letting it swing open. He pushed the door shut behind him, and before he realised what he’d done, the door slammed, the loud bang reverberating through the house. He cringed, and his eyes caught sight of a movement at the top of the stairs. He stepped forwards, and locked eyes with Louis, both not moving but staring wide eyed at each other.

Louis descended the stairs then, and Harry just stood nervously twiddling his fingers, waiting for Louis to make the first move, unable to bring himself to do anything but breathe. Louis got closer, so close that Harry could see the red rims of his eyes where he’d been crying, much like Harry had, and all of a sudden, he felt himself be wrapped into a tight hug, Louis’ arms encircling his waist, head buried into his chest. Harry started crying tears of relief and flung his own arms around Louis’ shoulders, pulling them closer then, clinging on to the back of his t-shirt, scrunching the material with his fists. They stayed like that for a long while, just holding each other, drawing whatever they needed from the hug until eventually Louis started to squirm, pulling back slowly, gaze locked on Harry’s face.

“Baby, I am so, so sorry. You have to know, Harry, I didn’t mean it, not a word of it, and god, it’s killed me not being to tell you- tell you how sorry I am. I regret everything that happened that day, I didn’t mean to say those awful things, please, god, please forgive me-”

“Lou of course I forgive you. It’s been hell being away from you, not talking to you or seeing you, I’ve missed you so much. But you have to know how sorry I am as well love. I was awful too, I didn’t even give you a chance to explain, and that wasn’t fair. I’m just as much in the wrong, and I was so scared you wouldn’t want me back, that you wouldn’t love me anymore-”

Harry choked out a sob at that and Louis hurried to hug him again, soothing him with a hand on his back, whispering more apologies into his ear, and his own acceptance of Harry’s apology.

“In what universe do you think I wouldn’t want you? There’s nothing you could do to stop me loving you Harry, nothing. I meant everything I said in those texts and voicemails- you’re my one, you’re everything. I don’t work without you. Please, just don’t ever run away from me again, I felt completely broken when I watched you walk out the door and away from me-” Harry reached a hand forward and grazed Louis’ cheek, mopping up the tears falling, staring into his eyes.

Without really thinking, Harry moved forwards and brushed his lips gently over Louis’, the slight touch sending a tingle up his spine. He pulled away slightly, looking at Louis to check that was okay and when he saw the love in his own eyes returned back to him, he pressed forwards again, tenderly kissing him, lips just moving softly against each others. It wasn’t a deep kiss, but in some ways, it was better, more intimate.

“You’re the love of my life,” Harry whispered. “I don’t ever wanna lose you Lou.” He kissed him again, feeling Louis reach for his free hand, tangling their fingers together, tears still falling from their closed eyes as they were both overcome with emotion.

“I think I’ve always known that it’s you,” Louis started to say, sniffing as he rubbed his hand up and down Harry’s side, finally touching his soft skin under the hem of his top. “You make me happy in a way no-one ever has before Harry. You’re everything. I just, I don’t wanna live without you, Harry. Don’t make me do that, please.”

Harry nodded, Louis’ words taking root in his heart and making his love bloom and burn even brighter than he thought were possible. They kissed again, and this time Harry gently pushed his tongue forwards, moaning lowly as Louis’ made contact with his. They kissed like that for a few moments before Harry pulled away.

“Make love to me Louis,” he breathed out, hearing Louis’ breath hitch at his words. “I need you.”

“Not as much as I need you” Louis whispered back as he took Harry’s hand. “Never as much.”

 

*****

“So, has Louis spoken to Mark since everything kicked off?” Niall asked next to Harry, sipping on a beer in the backseat of their limo. Harry just shrugged and sank back his own alcopop, something Louis had been teasing him about since he opened it ten minutes ago.

“Dunno. He doesn’t really talk to me about him now, think he’s worried he’ll upset me if he does.” Harry gave Niall a half-smile, not wanting to relive the worst 2 days of his life again. He and Louis had cleared the air on the day he’d returned home, spending hours locked up in their house, making it up to each other with their words and their bodies, and after Harry could honestly say he’d never felt more loved. Things had been better than ever between them since, they’d talked very frankly about what had happened and how their words had made them feel, and promised to be completely open and honest with each other from then on.

Jay had come round a few days after she found out Louis and Harry had made up, and she’s spoken to them both, apologising for how Mark had behaved. Harry had hugged her, telling her it wasn’t her fault, and that she was welcome in their home at any time, and he grinned as Jay told him she’d made plans to meet Anne for lunch the following week. Harry adored the fact that their mums got on so well, and he couldn’t help but think it boded well for the future, a future he was now certain included Louis without a shadow of a doubt.

“But things are good with you two, yeah?” Harry grinned and nodded, winking at Louis where he was sat talking to Liam and Zayn. They’d had a great afternoon at the football together, Louis’ team winning 4-2 and were now heading off to one of Louis and Zayn’s favourite clubs to celebrate. They’d started drinking the minute they got to the limo, and already Harry was feeling a little buzzed, not used to drinking on an empty stomach. He’d indulged in a few glasses of wine the other night when Louis had taken him out for dinner, and they’d had the most passionate sex they’d had since their argument when they got home, Harry finally feeling like their argument was fully behind them.

They stepped out of the limo together, Louis and Harry linking hands, Liam, Zayn and Niall following behind them as they passed the waiting queue, Louis getting a nod from the burly looking bouncer as they walked past and into the building. The music was pounding already, bodies moving on the dancefloor as they pushed their way through, heading for the VIP balcony area Louis had called earlier to secure them. He clutched Harry’s hand as he headed up the black metal staircase, letting Harry scoot into the booth first, pressing up close against him. A tray of drinks was put on their table and they all dived in, toasting each other before throwing back the first shot.

“Hey, H, you wanna dance?” Niall hollered across the table, shouting at the top of his voice to be heard. Harry looked over the balcony, seeing the floor heaving with people and nodded, kissing Louis before he slid across his lap, following Niall down and onto the dancefloor. Louis watched with a smile as his boyfriend danced with his best friend, head thrown back, looking like he didn’t have a care in the world.

He turned back around as Liam placed a beer in front of him, thanking him with a nod of his head. They chatted about their lives, what they’d been up to as they hadn’t seen much of each other since Harry and Louis’ fight, the pair preferring to hole themselves up at home, spending time with each other than seeing anybody else, but their friends understood. Louis glanced back down to Harry again as he heard a loud whoop come up from the dancefloor, and caught Harry’s eye, laughing as his boyfriend blew him an over-exaggerated kiss, returning one much to Liam’s amusement.

“He’s still got you right where he wants you, doesn’t he?” Liam teased, and Louis just shrugged. He never thought he’d be happy to be under the thumb, happy to be a taken man but he was, nothing made him happier than to know he was Harry’s, and Harry was his.

“Yep, and does it look like I care Li?” Louis replied, chugging back half of his pint, leaving Harry and Niall to it once more. Times like these reminded Louis that Harry was still only 20, that he’d sort of skipped the student life somewhat and he loved watching him let his hair down. He shuddered at the thought that Harry was actually his, that he’d managed to make this gorgeous man his against the odds. “Actually lads, there’s something I need to talk to you about.” He shuffled closer to them then, not wanting to scream it out and be heard above the din, needing to keep this quiet.

“We’re listening,” Zayn said, smiling as Liam leant forward to kiss his cheek.

“Okay, well-” Louis cut off, quickly clearing his throat, heart pounding now. “I just wanted to tell you that- god, I feel nervous admitting this out loud, you’re the first people I’ve told..” he trailed off, leaving Zayn and Liam just staring at him.

“Spit it out,” Zayn said, rolling his eyes at Louis’ tendency to be a bit over-dramatic.

“I’m gonna propose to Harry. I’m going to ask him to marry me.” He watched for their reactions, hands clasped on the top of the table now. Grins filled Zayn’s and Liam’s faces then, and they both stood, pulling Louis onto his feet and into a hug, squished between them both.

“I am so fucking happy for you Lou,” Zayn said into Louis’ ear, slapping him on the back in a typical hug for the pair of them.  He stepped away, letting Liam hug him for a minute before they all sat back down.

“You got a ring?” Liam asked, watching Louis pull his phone out of his pocket, handing it over when he opened the photo app and had a picture on the screen. Liam took it and held it between him and Zayn, both admiring the stunning piece of jewellery filling the screen now. “Wow Louis, that’s amazing. Harry will love it.”

“You think so?” Louis said, in a sudden moment of self-doubt. “I bought the first one I saw, but it was perfect for him, I can see it on his finger now. I know it seems soon, that we haven’t even been together a year yet, but, well, that fight scared me lads. I was scared that I’d lost him, and I need to show him I’m not going anywhere ever again, that I love him so fucking much it scares me.”

“You know he’s gonna say yes, right Lou? I mean, there’s no doubt in my mind that he wants this just as much as you do,” Zayn said honestly, keen to make Louis realise he was doing the right thing.

“God, I hope so,” Louis said, closing the photo off, sliding the phone back in his pocket.

“You thought about how you’re gonna do it?” Liam asked, calling the waitress over to reorder them a tray of drinks.

“Not a clue,” Louis replied, shrugging his shoulders. “Haven’t got that far, all I know is that I wanna marry him, and I don’t want to wait that long.” He stood up then, leaning over the barrier as his eyes raked the floor, looking for Harry. “What the fuck-” he muttered as he spotted Harry, dancing up rather close with another man that most definitely wasn’t Niall. He kept watching for another minute, and flinched when he saw the stranger’s hand rest on Harry’s hip, pulling his body closer. Zayn saw the expression on Louis’ face and leant over too, frowning when he spotted Harry.

Louis was unable to drag his eyes away from what he was watching, and his heart almost stopped as he locked eyes with Harry, watching his boyfriend smirk as he wrapped his arms around the man’s shoulders, swinging his hips as they danced, letting the other guy dictate their pace with his hands on Harry’s hips. Louis bit his lip and pulled back, downing the rest of his drink before he headed for the stairs.

Zayn reached out an arm to grab him, but Louis shrugged it off, thundering down the stairs, footsteps clanging loudly as his shoes hit the metal steps. He fought his way through the crowd, batting away the hands that grabbed at him as he walked through, knowing exactly where he was headed. He looked up, seeing Liam and Zayn’s faces still peering down at him and he raised his eyebrows at them, turning back to the task in his hand. He spotted Harry near the side then, and sauntered over, confident in his steps, knowing there were more than a few pairs of eyes on him by now.

Louis felt Harry’s eyes on him as he danced by himself, close enough to keep an eye on Harry, but not so close as to stop whatever it was Harry thought he was doing. He moved closer slowly, eventually ending up behind the stranger, Harry’s eyes on him by now. Louis dropped his eyes to Harry’s hips, staring at where the stranger’s hands dared to touch his boy and dragged them back up, locking with Harry’s again.

The man must have sensed Harry looking at someone else as he swung around, giving Louis a filthy look of anger. “Do you mind, I’m trying to have some fun here,” the guy said in a gravelly voice, eyes flicking over Louis, head to toe.

“Oh, don’t let me interrupt,” Louis said. He didn’t move though, and kept moving to the beat, not caring whether or not his dancing was any good, but he knew he had Harry’s attention. Again, the other man turned around, dropping his hands from Harry’s hips then and looked straight at Louis, grabbing Harry’s hand before he started to speak. Louis just smirked, waiting for whatever was to come.

“Look man, I don’t know what your problem is, but fuck off yeah?” Louis sensed anger spark in the man’s eyes at that exchange, and Louis couldn’t help but smile.

“My problem, man-” Louis said, with a slight shove to the guy’s shoulders now. “Is that you’ve got your filthy hands all up on my boy.” The man turned around, looking Harry up and down, eyes settling on Harry’s smirk. “So I think it’s time you fucked off.”

“He lying?” the man said again, jerking a thumb in Louis’ direction. He still hadn’t dropped Harry’s hand and Louis had had enough. He stepped forwards, grabbing Harry by the belt loops of his jeans and pulled him close, watching Harry’s eyes fly open at being manhandled by Louis in public like this.

“I’m his,” Harry said with a shrug, feeling Louis’ hand encircle his wrist now. The guy just rolled his eyes and stared Harry down as he walked off, Louis throwing him a final middle finger as they were left alone. He turned his gaze back upon Harry and stood up on tiptoes, letting his mouth rest alongside Harry’s ear.

“What the fuck are you playing at?” he said, and Harry’s whole body shuddered at Louis’ tone. “You trying to make me jealous by letting another guy put his hands on you? You know how I feel about people touching things that belong to me, Harry.” Harry pushed his hips forward then, unbelievably turned on at how this had turned out, that his plan had worked. “You like making me jealous, baby?”

“Did it work then?” Harry said, pupils blown as he stared Louis down. Louis flickered his gaze up to the balcony now, watching as Zayn and Liam looked on, shocked expressions on their faces.

“You have no idea,” Louis murmured, gripping Harry’s wrist and pulling his hand forward, pushing it against his own bulge, showing Harry how it was affecting him. “We’re leaving. Now.” Harry almost tripped as Louis pulled him along the dance floor, head hung low with desire and slight embarrassment, but he loved how everyone was watching them, letting Louis move him, confident in his own strides.

Louis marched them out of the club and down the street, throwing open the door of their car and shoving Harry into the back seat, slapping his ass as he crawled in, making Harry yelp in surprise. Harry buckled up and reached across to touch Louis.

“Don’t.” Louis said, eyes burning now. “You touch me when I say you can touch me. Now sit still and don’t move. I’ll deal with you when we get home.” Harry just nodded, scooting back to his own seat and sat silently as they began the drive home, heart pounding in anticipation of exactly how Louis was planning on dealing with him. But really, Harry knew that he was going to take whatever it was Louis gave him, and he sat back, willing the miles to slip away.

*****

“So.” Louis said, standing up straight in their bedroom, Harry in front of him, toes turned in. “Had fun with that guy did you? You liked having his hands on your body while I watched?” Harry looked up then, just blinking at Louis across the room. “I think you need me to remind you of who you belong to, don’t you, Harry.”

Louis turned around and headed for the wardrobe, stilling as he heard Harry’s voice fill the room.

“Yes daddy.”

“Fuck,” he mumbled under his bed, grabbing a few things from the bag hidden at the back of their wardrobe and headed back over, laying them on the bed, Harry’s eyes following his every move. He watched as Harry visibly gulped, breaths shaky by now. “Strip.”

Harry fumbled to comply, quickly pulling off his jeans and underwear, his shirt following, left in a heap on the floor. He went to pull off his headscarf but stopped his motions as he saw Louis shake his head.

“Leave it. Now get over here and take my clothes off.” Harry’s shaking fingers worked at the button of Louis’ skinny jeans, pushing them down his thighs, fingertips grazing his bare skin, making Louis shiver. He stepped out of them and watched as Harry pulled his t-shirt up, the tension palpable between the two now. Harry slipped his fingers into Louis’ boxers and shoved those down too, both men bare as Harry stood up.

Harry could only watch as Louis crawled over to the bed, laying down and stroking his hard cock, making Harry want to join him but he knew he couldn’t do anything until Louis told him he could.

“You gonna be a good boy and do as I say, do what I want?” Louis asked, smirking as he watched Harry’s eyes follow every flick of his wrist. “You remember your word baby, if you want us to stop?”  Harry nodded. “Good boy. Want you to eat me out love, can you do that?” He tried to hold back the tremble in his voice, aware that Harry had never done that to him before, but Louis wanted it, and he had a feeling Harry did too.

Harry stepped over to the bed, and settled between Louis’ legs, running his hands gently up the skin there, leaning over to press a few kisses to Louis’ sensitive inner thighs. “Wanna taste you Lou,” Harry mumbled out from where his head was buried in Louis’ crotch, Louis’ hands gently touching his hair. Harry wriggled down onto his tummy and pushed Louis’ legs apart, exposing him.

“Get on with it then,” Louis said, moaning loudly as Harry dived forwards, licking a broad stripe over him, eagerly lapping at Louis’ most intimate place. Louis was overcome with pleasure, tightening his grip on Harry’s curls as he watched his head move around, wanting to scream with the pleasure Harry was giving him. “Fuck baby, so good, doing so well love-” Louis said, groaning out as Harry pushed his tongue forwards, trying to push inside Louis now.

“Mmm, taste so good Lou, love this,” Harry said, diving back in, pressing kisses to Louis’ rim, a little overwhelmed at finally being able to see Louis like this, at being able to give him such pleasure. He circled his tongue around, loving the feeling of Louis’ muscles fluttering and he quickly pushed forwards, making Louis shout out as Harry’s tongue sunk inside him for a moment and Louis hurriedly pulled him off.

“Gonna make me come if you do that again, and I don’t wanna come yet baby.” He pushed Harry onto his back on the bed, and quickly straddled his chest. His hand was wrapped around his cock now, watching as pre-come dribbled out, landing on Harry’s neck, and he smirked at the sight of it.

He leant forward, grabbing the bedhead with one hand and guided his cock forwards towards Harry’s lips with the other. Harry willingly opened his mouth, letting Louis push his cock in, sucking eagerly as it rested on his tongue. He lifted his head, letting himself bob up and down, eyes flicking up to meet Louis’, and his own cock twitched at how fucked out Louis looked. Harry loved how Louis was taking control of him, was making him make amends for his behaviour earlier on, and Harry was already ready for so much more.

He licked and sucked easily, running his tongue around the head, aware he was a mess by now, but it seemed like that only turned Louis on even more.

“Take my cock so well,” Louis moaned, rocking his hips slightly now, letting Harry suck harder and faster. Harry groaned around his cock, the vibrations driving Louis insane. Harry gagged slightly as Louis pushed his cock in deeper, but he swallowed around him, trying to take him as deep as he could manage. Eventually, Louis pulled his cock out, admiring how swollen and red Harry’s lips were, shuffling backwards, sitting on Harry’s erect cock himself, rocking gently back and forth, teasing Harry. He twisted himself around, grabbing the items he had laid on the bed earlier and turned back to Harry with a smirk.

“Okay with this?” he said, running the silk ropes through his fingers, watching as Harry lifted his arms up, resting them above his head by the headboard. “Fuck Harry, you really want this, don’t you?”

“So bad, want everything with you,” Harry uttered out, willing Louis to get on with it now. Louis shifted off Harry and knelt by his head, cock bobbing tantalisingly in front of his face as Louis knotted his wrists together, then linking the rope through the slats. Harry wriggled at the feel of the silk on his skin and he sighed, closing his eyes for a moment, letting the feeling wash over him. Harry heard the sound of the bedside drawer being slid open, and assumed Louis was grabbing the lube.

He groaned loudly as Louis pushed a slick finger inside him, not being exactly gentle as he wriggled it around, wanting to stretch him out quickly, make him ready for his cock.

“Give me another, need more Louis-” Louis swatted at Harry’s bare ass then from his position between Harry’s spread legs, and Harry squeaked, bucking up and away from the sting. “Please-” Louis pushed a second in along the first, loving how Harry’s breaths got harder as he was stretched further, both aware this was going to make Harry hurt tomorrow and neither actually minding. Harry pushed back on Louis’ fingers as he thrust them in and out with speed, crooking them as he tried to hit Harry’s spot, watching as pre-come bubbled from his slit, running down the side of his erection, sat angrily hard against his stomach.

Louis suddenly removed his fingers, and shuffled forwards. “You ready?” He said, watching as Harry nodded before he started to push in. Harry winced at the burn, not as well prepared for Louis’ cock as he usually was but he didn’t stop Louis, instead he opened his legs wider, trying to give him more room. Louis hitched up one of Harry’s calves onto his shoulder then, knowing that position just drove his cock deeper.

“Fuck, so big, fill me up so good Lou-” Harry panted out as Louis started to thrust into him, the tip of his cock dragging along his walls with each movement of Louis’ hips. He pulled his arms then, forgetting for a second he was restrained and he groaned as the silk pulled taut, not letting him move. Louis smirked as he watched Harry thrash around, moaning and biting his lip with frustration, and he kept pounding away between Harry’s thighs.

“Whose are you Harry? Who do you belong to?” Louis grunted out as he thrust hard, watching Harry try to keep a straight face at what was happening.

“You, all yours daddy-”

Louis leant over and kissed Harry passionately then, forcing his tongue into his mouth, feeling Harry bite at his lip in frustration. “Not gonna be bad again, are you, love? Not gonna let other men touch you when you know you’re mine. This body is just for me,” Louis said, running his hands across Harry’s torso, Harry crying out now when Louis’ fingertips ghosted past the tip of his cock. Louis gripped the base of Harry’s cock firmly as he thrust deep, hips pistoning his cock into Harry’s waiting body, and he shouted Harry’s name aloud as he came, his orgasm making him lose all sense of himself for a few seconds.

“Make me come Lou, need to come-”

Louis came back down then, and he panted heavily against Harry’s chest, his cock still buried inside him. “Nope,” he said with a sigh, feeling Harry whimper as Louis’ words sank in. “Bad boys don’t get to come.”

“No, please, I’ve been good, I ate you out, let you fuck me, took your cock so well-” Harry was begging now, tears of frustration spilling from his eyes as Harry tugged against the restraints. Louis slowly slid his cock from Harry’s body, and climbed off the bed, releasing the knots in the rope, Harry’s arms coming free. Harry struggled to sit up, wincing at the pain that flashed through his butt as he moved and grabbed Louis’ hand before he walked away.

“Lou, it hurts, please-” Louis shook his hand off and went to the bathroom, grabbing a washcloth and wiping himself down, knowing he needed a shower. He returned to see Harry practically sobbing, stood in their bedroom, hand palming at his cock. He walked over and stood in front of Harry, staring into his pleading eyes.

Wordlessly, he sank to his knees in front of Harry, and took his cock between his lips, unable to leave Harry in that state. Harry pretty much screamed when Louis sucked him down, and his hands scrabbled for purchase, ending up in Louis’ hair, guiding the bobs of his head. Louis pulled off slightly, looking up Harry from his position on the floor, circling the tip of his tongue around Harry’s head, mopping up the pre-come and swallowing it down. He opened his mouth again and took his cock in, sucking as he guided Harry’s hand to his cheek, letting him feel his cheekbones and the slide of his cock in Louis’ mouth.

“Come for me,” Louis whispered as he pulled off, quickly swallowing Harry back down, his hand wrapped around the base, stroking back and forth. He felt Harry start to tense, a sure sign that he was about to come, and he reached his hands around then, grabbing at his ass and pulled Harry in deeper, triggering Harry’s orgasm.

“Oh shit- fuck, Lou!” Harry cried as he came heavily, Louis swallowing quickly to try and catch it all. Harry thrust his cock a few more times until he pulled it out, not wanting to overwhelm Louis, and he quickly dragged his boyfriend to his feet. Harry pulled Louis close and pecked his lips, tasting himself when their lips met, sweaty bodies rubbing against each other. “You are so fucking amazing, you know that?”

“Not so bad yourself, Haz,” Louis said in a scratchy voice which only turned Harry on more, despite the fact he’d just come. “But don’t fucking do that again, yeah? You’re mine, and only mine.”

“I know. And I love being yours. I love you.” Harry pecked his lips again then, both heartbeats slowed down to a normal rhythm by now.

“I love you, too.”

Harry guided them both back to the bed, not caring they were sticky with sweat and needing showers. They crawled on together, reversing their dynamic of earlier by Harry laying on his back with Louis curled into his side, arm thrown across his chest. Harry smiled to himself then, loving how only he got to see the quiet, vulnerable side of Louis, the part of him that wanted to be loved and cared for. It was his, and his only, just like Louis. He fell asleep with that thought whirring around in his brain, mind full of Louis, Louis, Louis.

*****

The next few weeks passed by in a bit of a blur. Ever since the club, both men had been quite clingy with each other, choosing to spend their evenings at home alone, lounging in the garden on their furniture, spent early mornings in the pool or curled up in their bed, and Louis spending hours in the bakery while Harry worked, convinced he was going to get fat as Harry filled him up with lots of sweet treats. They’d gone to visit Harry’s parents for a few days, and Harry had enjoyed showing Louis around his hometown; where he’d gone to school, the house he’d grown up in and they even met a few of his childhood friends. Harry had proudly introduced Louis to everyone as his boyfriend, shoulders back and with a confident smile, and  Louis had loved that, especially as Harry had confided in him he’d struggled with coming out when he was in secondary school.

One sunny Tuesday morning, Harry woke up to the sun streaming in through the curtainless window. He frowned as the sunlight burnt at his sensitive retinas, sure he’d closed the curtains before he and Louis had gone to bed together the night before, and he rolled over, needing a cuddle. Louis wasn’t there and his side of the bed was cold, his phone gone from the bedside table too. Harry sat up, the sheets pooling around his waist and he smiled at the sight of Callie curled up in a ball at the end of Louis’ side of the bed.

“Where’s your daddy gone then, love?” Harry murmured, listening out into the silence of the house. He got himself to his feet, pulling on his boxers as he stood up and padded heavily out of the room, going downstairs, still hearing no hint that Louis was around. Harry arrived in the kitchen and made himself some toast and poured some orange juice, making sure he set out some fresh food and water for Callie who ate quietly while Harry sat at the island, eating his breakfast as he texted a few people, reading the news too.

He cleared up, washing up his plate and glass before heading through to the living room, where he stopped dead. There was a huge bunch of roses sat on the table, a small card propped up against the vase with a wrapped parcel next to it. He walked over with a huge grin and picked up the envelope, opening it and pulling out a piece of paper, laughing as he felt Callie’s tail wrap around his leg, trying to get his attention. He bent down to rub her head as he sat down, unfolding the piece of paper, starting to read.

 _My beautiful Harry,_  
_  
_ If you want to find me, you need to play along… follow the clues to each place, and at the end, you’ll find me waiting.

_Clue 1: First, go to the place where I first laid eyes on you, where I decided I had to make you mine._

_I love you, forever and always_

_Lou xxxxx_

Harry clutched the note to his chest before he stood up, making sure not to trip over Callie as he ran out of the room, darting upstairs to get dressed. He pulled on some shorts and one of Louis’ larger t-shirts, throwing his hair back in a bandana, excited to play Louis’ strange game. He had no idea what he was up to, but it was fun and he was already excited to see what his boyfriend had in store for him.

The drive to the bakery (a pretty easy clue if you asked Harry) was quite quick, and he managed to find a parking space just up the road. He pocketed his keys and strolled in, coming to a still as he stared at Louis’ old table, the one he still sat at when he came to work with him. Only this time, there was a huge bunch of peonies laid on it, wrapped in a delicate pink tissue paper, along with the old ‘Reserved’ sign Harry used to use for Louis before they were anything more than friends. He headed over and sat down, looking around as he saw Corina coming towards him with a cup of tea and a few treats on a plate, placing them in front of Harry with a smile.

“Hey love,” she said with a coy smile, and then Harry knew something was up. He didn’t know what Louis was planning, and he was desperate to find out. “Louis insisted I gave you a selection of your favourites, so enjoy. Oh, and there’s this…” she reached into the front pocket of her apron, pulling out another piece of paper and handed it over to Harry. He sipped at his tea as he read it, such love filling his heart.

_Well done baby, you figured it out._

_Enjoy the tea and treats, you deserve them, and you’ll need them to give you energy for today._

_When you’re done, head to the place where we had our first date, where I tried so hard to woo you, I so badly wanted to impress you. I must’ve done something right, because you’re still mine._

_Love you, see you soon I hope. L xxx_

Finishing up his tea, he had a quick conversation with Corina but she gave nothing away, shrugging her shoulders when Harry asked if she knew what Louis was up to. He retied his bandana before he headed out, knowing the next place on his list was the restaurant Louis had taken him to for their first date. It was only a short drive away across town, and as he drove there, he wondered what Louis was going to do since he knew the place only opened much later in the day for lunch.

He needn’t have worried though, as when he arrived, something was immediately obvious. Attached to the menu board outside the building was a heart shaped helium balloon floating on the breeze, attached by a shiny red ribbon. Harry felt his cheeks redden as he stepped out of his Range Rover and walked over, hands stuffed in his pockets. He untied the ribbon, making sure to hold it tightly so it didn’t float away as he slid open the attached envelope, the ribbon threaded through a hole in the corner keeping the two things together. It was another handwritten note from Louis.

_I’ll never forget our first date here, the butterflies I got before I kissed you properly for the first time. I still get those tingles though love, they’ll never go away._

_Next up.. A slightly less clean memory… our first intimate encounter. Time to get yourself back to the place you called home before I found a home in you._

_All my love as always darling xxx_

Harry felt tears prickle at the backs of his eyes as Louis’ soppy declaration, and he added the note to the collection in his pocket. He pulled out his phone, wondering if he should text Louis, but he decided against it, preferring the love letters and clues Louis was leaving him. He climbed back into his car, heading for the dorms. He didn’t have any key cards to get in so he hoped he wouldn’t have a problem getting in , but he figured Louis would’ve thought of that.

As he pulled out, he had a quick conversation with a few students he used to live with, filling them in on what he’d been up to since they sat their finals, pleased to hear a lot of them were staying on at the University like Niall to do their Masters. Harry had considered this too lately, and was talking it through with Louis, seeing what else he would do with his life if he didn’t. He felt privileged to be a position where he actually didn’t have to worry about it, but still, for his own sanity, he wanted to get things sorted in his own mind.

One of his friends let him into the building, and he ran up to his old room, trying to door and feeling a bit sad when it was sad, clearly locked by the current occupant. He could hear Niall blasting some music next door though so he tapped on the door and walked in. Niall was sat at his desk, typing at the his laptop, clearly waiting for Harry to arrive.

“Niall, what’s going on?” Harry said, jumping straight in with his question. The smirk Niall gave Harry told him he knew exactly what was going on but still Niall didn’t give anything away.

“You’ll find out later, “Niall said, shutting his computer as he turned to face Harry. “Where you been so far?”

“Um, the bakery, the restaurant he took me for our first date and now here,” he said with a grin. “I dunno what he’s planning but I’m kinda loving it really. Makes me feel all warm to know he planned this and set it up for me, wish he’d said good morning before he left though.”

“Aww, someone missing their morning cuddles?” Niall teased with a wink.

“Not just my cuddles…” Harry trailed off, laughing as Niall threw him a disgusted expression, trying not to imagine what Harry and Louis got up to in the mornings. “So, you got a letter for me as well?” he asked, expecting to follow the pattern of every other stop so far today. He glanced at his watch, surprised as he realised it was nearly midday already.

“Yep, hang on,” Niall said, bending down to grab something from under his bed. It was a wrapped parcel, and Harry tore into it eagerly, pulling out the football shirt inside. He held it up, smiling when he realised it was one of Louis’ team shirts. He unfolded it and grinned when he saw the name TOMLINSON on the back, and he hurried to pull it on over his head, Niall smirking at him as he did so.

“What?” he said, picking up a piece of paper that had fluttered to floor as he had put the top on.

“Nothing mate,” Niall said, watching Harry’s face as he read the words Louis had written for him.

_I’m sure you already have, but put the shirt on baby, wear it with pride._

_I hope you’re having fun following my clues, and that you know how much I love you. You’re halfway there but the fun isn’t over yet…_

_Next up is that lovely old bookstore I often find you in when we go shopping, nose buried in a book. You never look more beautiful than when you lose yourself in a book, I can read every emotion on your face._

_4 down, 4 to go… xxx_

Harry made Niall snap a quick photo of him in the football to send to Louis, back o the camera, thumbs pointing at the name across his shoulders. Niall handed the phone back as they sat chatting for a while, arranging to meet up later in the week for a drink. Niall soon sent him on his way, waving from the bed as Harry left, excited to go his favourite shop in town. While he enjoyed going to the high-end stores with Louis, nothing made him happier than this small, hidden away bookshop down a small alleyway.

He had a good relationship with the two people who owned it, often heading there to find a new classic to read, or just to purchase a more rare version of books he already had, something made easier now he could afford to buy the precious books thanks to Louis. He’d finally closed his own bank account the other day, and he loved the intimacy and permanence that their shared bank account gave them.

He ended parking in the multi-storey car park out of town, and strolled in, browsing through Louis’ Instagram as he did, loving the memories that the pictures evoked in his mind. He also smiled to himself as he realised in the past 6 months or so, Louis hadn’t posted a picture that didn’t include him in some way, and he was always surprised when his own follower count grew whenever he was tagged in one of Louis’ photos. He opened the door, hearing the old-fashioned little bell tinkle, making the man behind the desk look up.

“Harry!” he said with a big grin, waving at Harry.

“Hey Walter,” Harry said as he strolled up the desk. “How are you doing? That cold disappeared?”

“Yeah, nearly healed up thanks love. ‘S been taking good care of me, doctor gave me some more bloody pills but I didn’t take ‘em.” Harry rolled his eyes at that, hating how stubborn his friend was when it came to ‘new-fangled medicines’ as Walter liked to call them, always insisted a mug of honey and lemon could cure anything.

“What are we gonna do with you, hey?” Harry teased, wandering over to the shelf of classics he perused every time he managed to get into town and visit the shop. “Got anything new Walt?” he called, feeling the man come up beside him.

“Yeah, this,” Walter said, handing over a battered but expensive looking copy of Anna Karenina, something Harry had been desperate to add to his collection for a while now.

“This is something to do with Lou, isn’t it?” Harry said, taking the book from Walter’s hands. The older man just winked at him, and opened the front cover carefully, feeling like it might disintegrate into dust if he handed it too roughly. He blushed when he saw a new note pressed between the cover and first page, and he pulled it out, putting it on the shelf in front of him as he flicked through the book. He adored the many notes scribbled in the margin, underlined passages and sentences throughout, and was already excited to get it home and discover more for himself.

He walked over to the counter, setting down the hook before he opened the fifth note from Louis.

_I hope I got the right book, Walter pointed me in the right direction. Another one for your library, baby._

_You’re getting closer to me, and the anticipation will be killing me, I’m sure._

_But until then, you’re to go to the place where we first dabbled in a little public… fun. You may find a familiar face or two…_

Harry blushed as he knew straight away what Louis meant. It had to be the club where they had had sex in the bathroom, the first time they’d really explored that side of themselves, and it still made Harry to shiver to think about. Harry stayed at the bookshop for a while longer, buying a few more books before he left, promising to see Walter again soon, the man giving him a quick hug before he left, eyes a little glassy as he pulled away.

Harry arrived at the club half an hour later, and was waved in by a bouncer. It was a strange place to be in the early hours of the afternoon, and looked far less glamorous in the cold light of day. The walls were plain black, the floor a sticky mess but in the distance, Harry could see two figures sat on barstools he’d recognise anywhere.

He crept up, slapping them both on the shoulders, making them jump out of their skins. He laughed loudly as Zayn squealed and clutched Liam’s arm, Liam almost falling off his stool in shock. When he’d calmed down, Harry joined them and ordered himself a coke from the waiter. The three men sat for a while, and Harry failed once again to get any information from them.

“Need to come back here sometime,” harry mused, looking around. “I mean, I’m only 20, shouldn’t I be out clubbing instead of sitting watching Grand Designs with Lou every evening?”

Liam just shrugged. “Do you _want_ to go out clubbing Haz? Or are you happy being in?”

“I don’t really care as long as I’m with Lou. But yeah, I’m a bit of a homeboy.”

“Then do what makes you happy,” Zayn replied. “You suit each other Harry, I’ve never seen him more settled and content. He’s lucky to have found you. You’re the calm in the storm of his life, his anchor. I don’t think you realise how much he needs you.” Harry flushed at Zayn’s words, realising the same could be said for him.

“Z, don’t forget the…” Liam trailed off, nudging Zayn with his elbow. Zayn pulled an envelope out of the inside pocket of his jacket and Harry took it eagerly, keen to find out where he was going next. If he had worked it out correctly, he only had 2 more stops before he got to Louis, and he couldn’t wait to see what the culmination of all this planning was going to be.

_I’ll bring you back here sometime. I promise. Love seeing you have fun and letting your hair down, but I can’t deny I love our nights at home, just the two of us and Callie._

_Nearly there. I hope you’re still having fun. Two more stops sweetheart, then you’re mine._

_Your penultimate stop is the first place I called you my boyfriend. I loved your face when you realised what that meant, and I’ll never forget how proud I felt to call you mine._

_See you so soon xxxx_

Zayn and Liam hugged Harry as he headed off, both with huge grins that made Harry even more suspicious. He really didn’t have a clue what was going on. It wasn’t his birthday, their anniversary wasn’t for another month or so, and he’s graduated ages ago now, too long for there to be a celebration really. He hadn’t had to think about Louis’ latest clue too much, knowing it was directing him to the library at the University.

He parked his car in the car park, jogging over. He glanced at the time as he entered, noticing it was now late afternoon. He’d been on the go about 7 hours now and was keen to see Louis. He hated being apart from him for this long, preferring to accompany each other wherever they went, and although he knew Louis had promised he’d be there at the end of all this, Harry still wanted to hurry it along and find out what was being planned for him.

He passed quietly through the aisles, running his fingers along the spines of the books stood proudly on the shelves, just waiting for a chance to divulge the secrets between their pages to their next reader. Harry’s eyes raked around, wondering what he was looking for this time, and as he approached the table he’d sat at with his study group that night, his jaw dropped.

“Mum? Jay? What are you doing here?” He said in a hushed tone, hurrying over to hug both women. They were sat next to each other cradling coffee cups, and Harry was puzzled at the almost nostalgic expression on his mums face as he sat next to her. She took his hand, stroking it gently.

“Louis asked us to come,” is all she offered, sharing a secret smile with Jay. Harry knew they were both hiding something but he chatted them with, Jay telling him about something the twins had done at school, showing both Anne and Harry a few photos which made them laugh.

After a while, Anne pushed a third coffee cup towards Harry, who frowned when he went to pick it up and realised it was empty. “Erm, think you forgot the coffee Mum,” he said through a chuckle. Both women smiled back and he lifted off the lid, spotting the rolled up piece of paper inside. He lifted it out carefully, taking a breath before he began to read, aware that this was the last note he was getting in this game.

_You made it. I hope you’ve had fun, that you’ve enjoyed visiting some of the places that have seen the milestones of our amazing relationship._

_I hope I’ve made you see how important you are to me Harry, that our lives are intrinsically entwined, that you mean everything to me._

_I’m waiting for you. Come home baby. X_

Harry gulped, overcome with emotion by now. Anne must have sensed this as she pulled Harry into a hug, Jay snapping a quick photo of the moment without either of them realising, sending it on to Louis. Her heart was beating fast in her own chest by now. Louis had confided in her of his plans a few weeks ago, and she’d spent hours on the phone with him, helping him work through his plans while Harry worked at the bakery, blissfully unaware of the surprise Louis was about to spring on him.

He left them at the doors of the library, both of them making him promise to call them later on. He hugged both tightly, pressing kisses onto their cheeks before he walked away, and as he turned to wave a final time, he was moved to tears to see them stood there, arms around each other, sharing in some moment together he wasn’t privy to. Their smiles as they pulled back and looked at each other warmed Harry’s heart, and his breath hitched as he watched his mum wipe a tear away, turning back to the library with Jay.

As Harry got nearer to his and Louis’ home, the nerves started to set in. He had no idea what awaited him, but his gut told him it was big, that Louis wouldn’t have done all of this for nothing. He pulled into the driveway and parked the car out the front, noticing that nothing seemed different from the outside. He hopped out, heading to the front door which was unlocked, telling him Louis was definitely home. He stepped in and kicked off his trainers, listening out for any sign of his boyfriend.

He heard nothing so started to explore. He checked the kitchen and living room, finding no sign of Louis. He went upstairs then, noticing that the bed had been made and the bathroom was a little tidier than he’d left it that morning but still, there was no Louis. He frowned, wondering where he hadn’t checked.

He slowly descended the stairs again, realising he hadn’t checked his library, knowing Louis sometimes went in there to relax, enjoying being in Harry’s space. He walked down the corridor and stopped for a second when he put his hand on the door handle, pushing it down slowly.

He gasped as he walked through. Dusk was setting by now, and he could see the sky turning a soft pink in the distance through the windows, but that wasn’t what had captured his attention. Fairy lights were strewn around the room, across book shelves, through the winding banister of the staircase. He could see a silhouette at the top of the balcony and slowly walked towards the stairs, stepping up slowly, a lump in his throat now.

As he reached the top, Louis turned to face him and Harry slowed walked nearer, his hands shaking and heart pounding. Louis stepped out of the shadows and Harry bit his lip at the sight of him, looking more handsome than ever in a soft blue shirt, blazer and trousers, the biggest smile on his face.

“Hey beautiful,” he said, taking Harry’s hands as he came to a stop in front of him. “Glad you found your way back to me.” Louis didn’t stop staring at him, and Harry was desperate to know what was going on.

“Lou, what’s going on baby? Why did you-“

Harry fell silent as Louis stepped forward and took his hands, looking deep into his eyes. “Harry, I don’t know how I got so lucky to have met you and had you fall in love with me. One thing I do know is that I will spend the rest of my life loving you. I love you so much Harry, you’re my everything and I want to spend my life making you as happy as you make me. I don’t ever want to spend a day without you by my side.”

Harry’s hand flew up to his face in shock as Louis slowly sunk to one knee in front of him, pulling a black velvet box out of the pocket of his blazer.

“Oh my god-“ Harry whispered, hands shaking like mad now.

Louis exhaled a shaky breath himself then, a tear escaping as he said his next words. “Harry, will you please marry me? Will you be my husband?”

Harry sank to his knees in front of Louis, joining him at his level, gently pressing their foreheads together. His own tears were falling now, mixing with Louis’ own. “Yes, yes Lou, of course it’s yes. You’re the love of my life Lou, my best friend, my soulmate. I can’t wait to spend forever with you. I love you.” He leant forwards and for the first time kissed his fiancé, only pulling back when Louis did.

Louis took his shaking left hand in his own, then lifted the stunning ring from its box, sliding it onto the fourth finger of Harry’s left hand.  “You complete me Harry.”

“Forever,” Harry whispered back, their lips meeting again.

 

 


	14. Flesh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis celebrate their engagement with a party thrown by their mums, and have their own celebration when they get home...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title: Flesh by Simon Curtis

_Hold my hands above my head_ __  
_ And push my face into the bed _ __  
_ Cause I'm a screamer baby _ _  
_ _ Make me a mute_

The next day, Harry and Louis invited their mothers around for a special lunch, wanting to tell them both together about the news of their engagement. Louis had confessed to Harry that everyone who had been part of the day before knew of Louis’ intentions to propose to Harry, but Harry was far too excited to be able to tell people himself and show off his gorgeous engagement ring. He was picky about jewellery, but somehow Louis had got it perfectly right, picking a ring that suited him perfectly, and that would be an everlasting reminder of their love for each other. 

Their mums had openly cried when the boys broke the news, Jay grabbing her ‘new son-in-law’ (her words) for a huge hug as Anne took Louis in her arms, thanking him for making her son happier than she could have ever hoped for. Harry had cooked an amazing lunch, and they started discussing plans for the wedding, with both Louis and Harry saying that they didn’t want to wait too long to get married. Harry couldn’t wait to make Louis his forever, and he didn’t see the point in waiting for make their union official, knowing Louis was all he ever wanted.

Their mums told them a few weeks after getting engaged that they would be throwing them an engagement party, and it killed Harry inside that he wasn’t allowed to take part in the planning of that. Louis had given them free rein to do what they wanted though, along with a credit card so they were free to splash the cash as much as they wanted. As the day got nearer, Harry got a little more nervous but also excited to see what they had arranged, everything, even the venue, being a surprise until the day itself.

Although they hadn’t started to make any definite wedding plans, deciding to wait until after the party to do do, they both made a quick decision about their best man. Harry immediately decided that he wanted Niall, and Louis picked Zayn, having known him for longer than he’d known Liam. They both decided that they wanted to take their friends out separately to ask them if they would be their best men, and while both Louis and Harry were confident they wouldn’t be turned down, it was still important to them both that it went well.

Louis decided to take Zayn on a fun day out to ask him. Harry had just decided to hang out with Niall for the day, taking him to the cinema to see the latest Marvel movie together then hanging out for dinner after, but Louis wanted to do something crazy, something he knew Harry wouldn’t be too keen on doing. He’d spent hours on his laptop finding out what he could do, and laughed when he found the perfect thing. He quickly booked him and Zayn a slot together, and text his friend, saying he’d pick him up the next day for a day of fun. 

The next morning, Louis got dressed in joggers and a football shirt, having breakfast with Harry before he had to leave for the day. He was really excited, and it was more fun knowing Zayn had no idea what was to come.

“So you’ve told him nothing?” Harry said, washing up Callie’s food bowl, smiling at how she was go mad at her scratching post in the corner of the kitchen. They’d placed several of her favourite things around the house, hoping it would encourage her to stay around them a bit more, and it seemed to be working as more often than not, she ended up wherever he or Louis were. Louis grabbed her treat jar and shook a few out his hand, laughing as she ran over, eagerly lapping them up from the palm of his hand with her rough tongue.

“Nah, more fun this way,” Louis said with a devious smile. “I always try to make sure I pick things he hates. Once, for his birthday, I had one of those mobile petting zoos come to his house for a special visit.”

“But Zayn hates animals,” Harry said with a puzzled expression, putting the bowl away and wiping down the worktops. He glanced at the clock on the wall, pleased he still had a few hours before he had to go and meet Niall in town. 

“Exactly,” Louis laughed, cackles filling the room. “You looking forward to the film then, babe?”

Harry nodded. “Yeah, you know seriously Niall takes it all though. He’s probably got a notebook with him ready to take notes, god help me. But it’ll be good. I’m gonna ask him when we grab some dinner I think. Gonna miss you today though, love.” He walked up to Louis and wrapped his arms tightly around his waist, letting Louis rest his head on his chest. Louis soon tilted his head and they kissed gently, Louis’ hands coming to rest on Harry’s hips. Harry tried to deepen the kiss but Louis pulled back reluctantly. 

“Mmm, I so want to, baby, but I need to leave too soon to do any of that, save it for tonight yeah?” Harry pouted and Louis quickly kissed it away, yanking Harry forwards by the waistband of his shorts. Louis kissed him a few more times before he hopped off the stool, grabbing his phone from the worktop, shoving it in his pocket. “Better go, can’t be late. Have a good day babe, love you so much.”

Harry leant over and picked up Callie, resting her in his arms while Louis leant over and rubbed his nose against hers, laughing when she licked at him. “Love you too, Lou, so much. Can’t wait for you to come home to me. Text me today though, yeah?”

“Course, sweetheart. Have fun with Niall, see you tonight.” He blew Harry a kiss as he left, closing the door behind him and jumping behind the wheel of his Audi. He picked Zayn up and couldn’t stop laughing as they pulled up to the building where they’d be partaking in today’s activity.

“Oh fuck off, Louis,” Zayn said as he sat in the car, refusing to get out. “I thought the fucking zoo was bad enough but now you do this? I hate heights, you know I do, so you think indoor skydiving is a great idea?!”

“Yes. Yes I do. Come on, loser,” Louis said, running round to open the passenger door, hauling Zayn out. He linked arms with him, marching him over to the building and standing at the reception desk.

“God knows why Harry wants to marry you,” Zayn grumbled as Louis signed the waivers for them both, paying the fees and collecting the required paperwork for the pair. 

“Because I’m hot and great in bed,” Louis retorted with a deadpan expression. He dragged Zayn through to the area where they were to suit up, grabbing a jumpsuit for himself and climbing into it, heart pounding with nerves now. They were through to the briefing room where they were run through a safety talk, Zayn visibly paling at the sight of the video showing them exactly what they’d be doing. “I’ll go first,” Louis said as they followed the instructor through to the jumping area.

It was a large, tall tube like structure, and the whirr as the fans started made both Louis and Zayn jump. Louis grabbed his phone and took a quick selfie, sending it to Harry with a soppy message before he stepped up, Zayn now videoing the experience. Louis screamed as the fans started as he started to up, the instructor holding on to his hands as they hovered, heading for the ceiling.

When he came down, Louis had the biggest smile on his face, and it took him a few minutes of cajoling and coercing to get Zayn into the tube. Eventually, he did, and Zayn clung on to the instructor, shaking as the fans began. Louis gave him a thumbs up through the viewing window, pleased to see Zayn start to grin as he headed up, enjoying the sensation of floating and his body being supported. 

“Oh my fucking god, that was amazing Louis!” Zayn said as he stepped out on shaky legs. He was laughing, still in shock at the fact he’d done that himself. “I wanna do that again, can we go back in?” Louis looked to the instructor, a young man who’d been a bit stunned when Louis introduced himself earlier, shaking his hand and telling him he was a huge fan, and he just nodded. 

“You can go in together if you like,” the young man said, opening the door again. Louis and Zayn hurried in, smiling at the camera the instructor was holding as the fans began again, sending them soaring up to the top of the tube, laughing at how the skin of their faces were being stretched in the jets. They came down for a final time and stumbled out, laughing at the photos on the screens in front of them, Louis buying several of them to show Harry and Liam later on.

They thanked the staff, heading back to Louis’ car where they drove to a little Italian restaurant they’d been to a few times. They laughed at the pictures again, Zayn reluctantly admitting he’d had fun as the waitress bought over their beers. They chose to go and sit in the garden out the back, nursing their pint glasses, sunglasses blocking the rays from their eyes. Louis sent Harry a few texts while they waited for their pizzas, and then he cleared his throat, realising it was probably time to get the reason he’d brought Zayn out underway.

“So, I didn’t just bring out today to torture you,” Louis began, watching Zayn as he got the attention of the waitress who was now looking for them. “Thank you love,” Louis said as she put their food down, both men immediately switching half of their pizzas over so they could share, something they’d done since they were kids when Zayn used to come round for tea. They grinned at the way they just did it without thinking, and Zayn started eating, waiting for Louis to continue.

“Yeah, so there was a reason I brought you out today,” Louis said, quickly taking a mouthful and moaning at the taste. 

“Christ Lou, I really don’t want to hear your sex noises,” Zayn said with a scoff, Louis almost choking as he swallowed on his piece of pizza. “There are things that are only for Harry’s eyes and ears you know.”

“You wish you’d be so lucky,” Louis retorted back, the pair so easily falling back into their usual banter. “Anyway. Let me finish. So. You’ve been my friend for like, ever yeah?” Zayn nodded, sipping his beer. “Well, me and Harry want to get married sooner rather than later. We haven’t set a date yet but it won’t be far away. We both knew straight away there was something we had to do so…”

“So…?” Zayn prompted, eager to find out what Louis was going to say.

“Yeah, okay. I wanted to ask you if you’d be my best man? Like, stand up with me at the end of the aisle when I marry Harry? I want you there Z, no-one else I’d rather have by my side.”

Zayn stopped the movement of his hand, pizza slice halfway up to his mouth. He blinked and put it back onto his plate and stood up. Louis stood too, and Zayn suddenly walked around, pulling him into a fierce hug, grabbing the back of Louis’ t-shirt. 

“It’d be my pleasure Louis, thank you for asking me, I’d love to,” he said with a huge grin as he pulled back. Louis returned the grin, both men smiling at each other for a minute before sitting back down, starting to eat again. “So you thought of anything about the wedding at all?”

“Nah, just that we don’t to wait. We don’t see the need to, just want to be married really. Haven’t really thought through much else, although our mums have said they want to throw us an engagement party, they’re sending out proper invites and everything, so you and Li will get one soon. To be honest, I’m quite happy to let Haz take the lead with the wedding, I’m not bothered about most of it, as long as I get to marry him at the end of the day.”

Zayn gave him a coy smile then. “Never thought I’d see the day you settled down Tommo.” Louis threw him a frown then, wondering why he’d say that. “Not because you aren’t the type or anything, but I just never really thought you’d find anyone good enough, someone you didn’t think was with you for your money or whatever. But I knew Lou, when you met him and introduced him to us, that he was your one, he was the one you’d give it all up for if you had to.”

“How did you know that then, smart arse?” Louis joked, trying to make light of the situation even if he knew Zayn was completely right. 

“The way you looked at him,” Zayn shrugged. “And just how he was. He never let you just pay for stuff, or expected anything except your love.”

“But he did Zayn, and I loved that about him. At first, he found it hard, like anyone would but soon he realised I wanted to do that for him, I wanted him to share everything I had. Watching him buy his family stuff made me so happy Z, it was like it had opened up a whole new world for him, and he was the first person who ever truly let me do that for them. I think that’s when I knew he was my one, I just knew he’d be here with me with or without the money.”

“Soppy bastard,” Zayn said with a laugh, finishing off his beer, lightening the serious atmosphere again. “But seriously, you and him are made for each other, you know? And I’d love to be your best man. I assume Niall is gonna be Harry’s?”

“Yeah, he’s asking him today as well,” Louis replied, quickly paying the bill when the waitress cleared their plates. Zayn didn’t refuse, knowing Louis well enough by now not to. “I had fun today though mate, we should do this more often, take Li along next time though yeah?” Zayn nodded and the pair made their way back to the car park, climbing into Louis’ car and heading home. Zayn thanked Louis again as he dropped him off outside his home, laughing at the sight of a wet Liam washing their car, Zayn greeting him with a kiss.

The sight made Louis keen to get home to his own fiance so he sped off, soon enough arriving home. Harry’s car was already in the garage so Louis smiled as he headed into the house, looking for Harry. Callie greeted him as he walked in the door, meowing loudly so he picked her up, heading upstairs as he could hear the sound of the shower. He walked into their bedroom and quickly cleared up the pile of clothes Harry had left on the floor before stripping off his own and walking into the bathroom. 

He pulled open the glass door and stepped inside, Harry spinning around with a big smile, grabbing him in a hug.

“Hello, beautiful fiancé,” Harry said softly, the water tumbling over both of their bodies now. “Had a fun day?”

“Yep, scared the shit out of Zayn then had pizza and beer. I feel all manly now.” Harry threw his head back and laughed, the sound echoing off the tiled walls, filling Louis’ heart with nothing but love. They washed each other slowly, kissing and cuddling in between. Louis washed Harry’s hair, one of his favourite things to do, before they exited the shower, wrapping themselves in fluffy white towels. They went into the bedroom together and Harry picked up Callie, giving her a quick kiss before putting her on the floor outside their room and shutting the door.

“Well, now I know what you want,”Louis teased, watching Harry step slowly over to him. Harry ran his hands up Louis’ chest, fingers dancing across his chest hair as he pulled him into a kiss, their lips moving slowly together, Harry tasting a mix of beer and shower gel on Louis’ lips. 

“Mmm, taste manly too,” he joked, hands sliding down to fiddle with the knot of Louis’ towel, making it drop onto the floor at his feet. Louis’ hands returned the favour with Harry’s and before he knew it, they were both naked. Louis picked him up and carried him over to the bed, dropping him onto the mattress, making Harry groan at the cold sheets under his warm back. Louis leant over him then, kissing him deeply as Harry rummaged in the bedside table for the lube. Since they’d gotten engaged, their sex had been quite normal for them, and there was a part of Harry that was itching to dabble in the kinkier side of things again, although that wasn’t what he wanted tonight if he was being honest with himself.

“Loved talking about marrying you with Ni,” he murmured as Louis started stroking his cock slowly, marvelling at how quickly Harry was getting hard from his touch. “Love thinking about marrying you and being yours forever. Turns me on.”

“I can tell,” Louis replied with a smirk, sliding a lubed up finger down to rub against Harry’s entrance, watching how it made his fiancé writhe on the sheets. Louis loved the effect he had on Harry, how he could make him tremble and cry just from his fingers, and he hoped that would never change, no matter how long they were together. He slid two fingers in at once, making Harry gasp a bit but he knew he could take it, so he wiggled them around a bit, Harry closing his eyes as he let the burn subside slightly. “Feel so good baby, want my cock too?”

“Always want that,” Harry said, biting his bottom lip between his teeth as Louis crooked his fingers, knowing Harry’s body better than his own by now. They both knew what made the other tick after having sex for so long, and Harry loved that about them. “Now Lou, I’m ready, come on baby.”

Louis nodded and gently withdrew his fingers, lining up his cock with Harry’s hole, pushing forward slowly until Harry’s warm heat enveloped him entirely. He moved his hips slowly, letting his cock slide in and out of Harry’s body, whispering words of love to Harry who brought his legs up to wrap around Louis’ waist, keeping them close. “Can I plug you after baby? Just for tonight?” Harry nodded and pulled Louis down into another passionate kiss, the pair moving silently together for a few minutes. 

Harry soon released his legs and tapped at Louis’ side, their sign that he wanted to stop. Louis did immediately, knowing that sign was an absolute symbol of trust between them no matter what and he let Harry pull him up, sitting his with his back against the headboard. Louis realised what Harry wanted and he spread his legs slightly to allow Harry to kneel over them, guiding his hard cock back inside Harry’s body. When Harry bottomed out, he sat still for a while, arms looped around Louis’ neck as they kissed.

“Love being full of you,” Harry whispered between kisses. He started to move his hips slowly. “No better feeling in the world than this, so lucky.” Louis just nodded, letting Harry control the pace and the roughness, bringing his fingers up to tug at the curls at the nape of his neck slightly, making Harry moan into the kiss. Harry leant over slightly, Louis moving with him so he didn’t come out of Harry’s body and watched as Harry took his plug out of the drawer, laying it on the bed next to Louis’ bare thigh.

Harry started to ride him a little faster now, bringing them both to a fast and hard climax. Harry finished first, coming all over Louis’ chest despite the fact they’d just showered and soon enough, Louis joined him, panting into a kiss as he moaned Harry’s name, Harry completely spent and leaning against Louis now. They breathed heavily against each other for a few minutes until Harry started to feel sore, lifting up slightly. He felt Louis already pressing the plug into him, keen to not let any of his release escape his body and Harry carefully laid down, curling onto his side, his back glistening with sweat as it faced Louis. Louis gently ran his fingertips down the beautiful pale skin of his skin, admiring how the light caught on the jewel at the end of the plug, nestled between his cheeks.

“So fucking beautiful, and all mine,” Louis whispered, feeling Harry’s body slip into sleep next to him. Louis lifted the sheet at the bottom of their bed over his body, knowing Harry hated not to be covered with something while he slept, even in the hottest of summers. He got up and strolled into the bathroom, washing his chest with a flannel and returning to bed with his boy, as usual, completely and utterly content with his life.

*****

Just a week later, the day of the engagement party arrived. Louis and Harry still had no clue where they were going or what was happening, only that a car would be coming to pick them up later that day, and that the dress code was casual, something that pleased Louis. He didn’t mind dressing up for the public events he went to, and of course he’d don a suit for his wedding, but he generally preferred to be comfortable, and his mum knew enough to make sure that was the case for today. 

They had some lunch at home, playing with Callie in the garden for a while, the sunshine blazing down on them. They had some lovely garden furniture scattered around on the wooden decking and the grass, but Harry still preferred to lie on the soft grass, Callie using his tummy as a mini trampoline, enjoying the warm rays of the sun on her golden fur. He kept slipping her treats when Louis wasn’t looking, his eyes full of laughter masked by his Ray-Bans he’d bought the other day in town. His phone buzzed and he slipped it out of his pocket, smiling at his Mum’s name on the screen. 

He showed Harry the text once he’d sent it, and laughed at Harry’s guilty expression as he caught mid-treat with Callie. He laughed as Harry blushed, rubbing his cat-spit stained fingers on the grass, crawling over to Louis and pecking his knee where he sat on a chair. “You ready to go love?” he asked, Harry nodding in confirmation. “Better get this little one inside then, leave her some food and stuff since I don’t think we’ll be home too early.”

Harry scooped her up and they all went inside, Louis making sure all the doors and windows were locked, pulling down the blinds slightly so Callie couldn’t lie too much in the full sun and overheat. Louis grabbed his denim jacket from the coat rack before they left when the driver called, sure it would be chillier later when they returned home, probably in the small hours of the morning. 

He and Harry chatted and held hands as they were driven to the venue, gasping at the huge house they pulled up to. The driver let them out and they walked up to the door, Louis quickly texting his mum to say they had arrived. A few minutes later, they heard the crunch of footsteps on the gravel driveway and Anne and Jay came rushing forwards, wrapping their son’s in big hugs before switching, hugging the other. Anne took Louis’ hand, and Jay took Harry’s as they walked them around the side of the building, both men grinning widely as their eyes caught sight of the amazing party in front of them, sprawling out across the expanse of lush green grass behind the house. There was a large gazebo area with loads of picnic tables scattered around, a long line of tables stacked high with food, gifts, drinks and music was playing in the background.

“Oh my god Mum, this is amazing!” Harry shouted, running to hug Anne, Louis watching on fondly with Jay at his excitement. Louis took his hand after a few minutes and hand in hand, he and Harry strolled over to the party, everyone starting to clap at the happy couple as they approached, clearly the last to arrive, albeit intentionally. They grinned as they looked around at all the familiar faces there to celebrate their love; Niall, Zayn and Liam, Gemma, all of Louis’ sisters and his little brother Ernest, some of Harry’s friends from University and the bakery, a few footballers from Louis’ club and a couple of his closest friends there too. Everyone was dressed in summery colours, the whole party a bright pop of colour on a sunny summer’s day and Harry thought it couldn’t have been more perfect.

They started to mingle around, greeting everyone and thanking them for coming, sticking together initially. They noticed all the small details their mums had put together as they drifted around, such as the many polaroid style photos of them both littered on the tables, pinned to the poles of the gazebo, their grins lighting up each of the photos. Louis let Harry go after a short while, stopping in front of a particularly beautiful photo of them Jay had taken the night they told them officially that they were engaged to be married. Harry was perched on Louis’ lap, his hand on his cheek and they were smiling at each other, not posing at all, just naturally wrapped up in each other’s orbit. It was perfect, and he suddenly felt a bit overwhelmed by how perfect his life was.

Harry shouted his name and Louis collected himself, hurrying over. “Hey Gemma,” he said, seeing his sister-in-law stood with Harry. “Actually, while I’ve got you here, I wanted to introduce you to my sisters and brother.” Gemma nodded and followed Louis across the lawn to where the Tomlinson girls and boy were stood. “Girls, listen up! This is Harry’s sister Gemma.” The beautiful people in front of them waved and Louis began the introductions. “This is my oldest sister Lottie, that’s Felicite although we call her Fiz, the first twins Phoebe and Daisy, and then my little tykes Doris and Ernest.” 

“Wow, um, don’t think I’ll remember all that but it’s great to meet you guys,” Gemma said with a small smile, waving shyly at the group. Lottie grabbed her arm then. 

“Oh my god, I love your bag! Is that Balenciaga?!” Gemma chuckled and nodded, explaining Harry and Louis had got it for her Christmas. Harry felt content it was going well so left her to it, keen to let their families mingle and bond more without them hovering around.

“So Mark’s not here, how do you feel about that, babe?” Harry said when they had a minute to themselves, wrapping his hands loosely around Louis’ waist. Louis just shrugged, unbothered if he was honest. 

“I’ve still not spoken to him since that time I went to Mum’s, and I’m not bothered if I don’t again,” he answered shortly. “Babe, no offence but I don’t want to talk about him and spoil my mood. Thank you for asking though. Love you loads. Drink?”

Harry pecked his lip, reassuring Louis that all was fine and they headed off, Louis making them some drinks and joining Liam, Zayn and Niall in their conversation. They chatted for a while about Niall’s upcoming Master’s course, the Irishman moaning about the amount of reading he had to do before his course started in a few weeks. Harry told them about picking up more shifts at the bakery, taking on many more managerial tasks and he could sense Louis glowing with pride as he spoke. 

A few hours later, everyone had tucked in to the buffet style spread their mums had laid on, paying some rather nice caterers to cater to everyone’s tastes. They were all lounging around on the picnic tables, some of Harry’s uni friends sitting on the grass trying to top up their tans in the late afternoon sunshine. The music lowered and a hush fell over the congregation, Zayn and Niall stepping up on a little makeshift platform just outside the gazebo.

“Attention please!” Niall boomed in his loud voice, getting everyone’s attention. “Now, me and Zayn just wanted to say something to our boys to celebrate tonight, and Jay and Anne were kind enough to let us idiots speak, so let’s hope we don’t let them down.” Everyone laughed gently, and Harry reached over, taking Louis’ hand in his, lacing their fingers together. “Both Zayn and I have had the pleasure of knowing Harry and Louis both separately and together as a couple. And both of us agreed we’ve never seen them happier than when they’re with each other. For two people who seem so different on paper, they complete each other in so many ways.”

Zayn picked up the speech then. “Louis was always reluctant to let anyone in. Harry changed that. He’s made him a happier person, and I’m grateful he’s made my best friend smile every single day. You two have the kind of love people spend their lives searching for, and everybody here is so, so happy for you guys. To Louis and Harry, may you both live a long and happy life together, full of love and plenty of sex!” He held up his glass to toast them, and Harry’s eyes flew open at Zayn’s rude ending to his speech, Anne and Jay luckily chuckling into their glasses, Louis smirking at Zayn, tipping his glass at him. 

“To Louis and Harry!” the gathered crowd toasted. Both men stood up quickly, hands linked.

“Thanks so much for that Zayn, we  _ really  _ appreciate that,” Harry said through slightly gritted teeth. “But seriously, thank you to everyone for coming here to celebrate our engagement today. It means so much to both of us you’re all here, we hope you’ve enjoyed yourselves because we have.”

“And a massive thank you to our wonderful Mums, Anne and Jay for this amazing party. You two are fantastic and we couldn’t have asked for more. We love you both so much, and appreciate your hard work in putting all this together. Thanks to Zayn and Niall for their speeches and agreeing to be our best men when we get married. So yeah, thanks everyone!” Everyone clapped as they kissed quickly in front of the waiting crowd, Harry blushing at their PDA.

The evening started to draw in, and the temperature dropped quite quickly. People started to leave, handing Louis and Harry cards, hugs and kisses before they left, promising to make plans to see them before the wedding, or if not, at the event itself. The family were left til last, and Louis was thrilled to see his sisters all cuddled together with Gemma, chatting easily about some TV show or something they’d all watched, Doris and Ernest starting to doze off on a beanbag under the gazebo, a blanket covering their little bodies. He watched as Harry went over to them, kissing their little heads and hugging them both. He shivered at the sight, his mind flooded for a moment with thoughts of Harry doing that with their own children in a few years time, and his heart suddenly felt very full. 

Jay walked over and hugged Louis gently, watching him look at Harry with the smaller children. “You want that love?” she said softly, looking inquiringly at her son.

“Yeah, with him I do,“ Louis nodded, smiling to his mum. “Think he’ll be an amazing dad one day. Never thought I’d love someone as much as I love him, Mum. Forever doesn’t scare me when it comes to him.”

“As a Mum, there’s nothing that makes me happier than hearing you say that my love. I’m glad you found Harry, and you have each other. You’re perfect for each other, you know.” She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. “Get your boy home. Call me tomorrow?” Louis nodded and said a quick goodbye, walking over to Harry who was talking to Anne. Both men hugged her and went off together, their car waiting for them by now.

Harry struggled to control himself in the back seat once the journey got underway. Louis could see he was already starting to tent in his jeans, and he knew it wasn’t because he’d had too much to drink. Harry had only had a few glasses of champagne at the start of the evening and had stuck to fruit juice ever since, pleasing Louis since he knew he wouldn’t feel like he’d be taking advantage of his fiancé tonight. Harry’s cheeks were flushed and he was fidgety, which told Louis he was in the mood for more than just sex. He hadn’t seen him like this in a while, but it made Louis excited, keen to get him home and into their bedroom.

They stumbled in through the front door together, Harry’s hand stuck in the back pocket of Louis’ shorts, keeping their bodies close. “What do you need baby?” Louis mumbled as Harry clung to him, trying to turn around in his arms. Harry just whined, nuzzling into Louis’ neck, breathing in his smell, licking over the skin. “Talk to me sweetheart, what you need?”

“You. Need you to take care of me, make me feel good,” Harry mumbled, already a little out of it. Louis understood what it was Harry was asking for, and took him by the hand, marching the pair of them upstairs. They stood now in the bedroom, Harry’s eyes glassy, pupils blown, and Louis loved it when he went like this, all submissive and wanting to let Louis to take control. Louis peeled off his hoodie and t-shirt, leaving him topless, his toes turned in, nervously fiddling with his belt. 

“It’s okay love, I’ve got you,” Louis reassured him as he pushed Harry’s away to his sides, unfastening the belt and pulling it through the loops, Harry watching his every move. Louis pushed his jeans down, kicking them away with his own foot when they fell to the floor, then pulling off Harry’s socks, leaving him in only his underwear. Louis started to strip himself out of his own clothes, but paused, looking up at Harry again, his hungry eyes on him. “I’m gonna take care of you, baby,” he said slowly, stepping out of his shorts, throwing them to the side of the room. “You remember your word if you wanna stop, love?”

Harry stood dazed for a moment, then nodded. 

“I need more than that love, what’s your word?” Harry licked his lips and mumbled “Kiwi,” his voice low and gravelly. Louis leaned forward and pecked him quickly as he undid the buttons of his shirt. “Good boy.” Harry preened at that, and Louis was down to his boxers by now, too. He walked towards Harry, kissing him and pushing in his tongue as a hand drifted down, cupping Harry’s hardening cock. “All ready for me huh, love?” He questioned, Harry nodding in his haze. He slowly stepped them both towards the bed, letting Harry lay down on it before he stood again, walking over to the wardrobe. 

He returned to Harry and sat across his thighs, something clutched in his hand, a smirk on his face. “Thought we could have some fun with this tonight,” he said quietly, holding up Harry’s pink dildo. Harry just nodded as Louis climbed off for a second, getting their lube from the bedside drawer, resituating himself on Harry’s legs after he’d thrown it on the bed with the dildo. He bent down, kissing his fiancé, letting their tongues tangle for a few minutes, Harry bringing his arms up to rest on Louis’ back as they kissed, turning both men on more. 

Louis started pulling Harry’s boxers off, watching with dark eyes as his hard cock sprang free, hitting his belly as Louis yanked off his boxers, quickly following with his own. He shifted a hand down to grasp Harry’s cock, stroking firmly until Harry began to whimper, pre-come already spilling onto Louis’ hand. Louis decided not to push Harry already, so he grabbed the lube and slicked up the fingers of his right hand. He rubbed two of them up and down Harry, watching him buck his hips at the touch, subconsciously spreading his legs for Louis. 

“Want my fingers, love?” He questioned, smiling at Harry's quick nod, the way his hand grabbed for his wrist. Louis stilled, staring at Harry with dark eyes. “Hey. I’m in charge, not you. I decide when I touch you, and if you can touch me. Understand?” Harry’s lip was already swollen and red from being bitten and Louis drew it out with a fingertip, forcing Harry to nod in reply to his question. “Such a good boy you are for me, gonna give you what you want now, baby.”

He pressed forwards, sliding a finger into Harry, readying him for the dildo that was sat on the mattress just waiting to be used. As Louis opened him up, his mind drifted to the idea of taking Harry back to the sex shop they’d been to previously, keen to buy some more toys with Harry since they’d become such a big part of their sex life. His cock twitched at the thought of buying Harry more things, bigger dildos, blindfolds… anything that could enhance the already amazing sex they had with each other. He was two fingers deep by now and he knew that was enough to prepare Harry for his favourite dildo. 

He slicked it up with lube before running up and down Harry’s hard cock, watching how it responded to the cool touch. 

“Please-“ Harry begged, desperate for something inside him now. Louis responded by pushing the rounded tip of the toy into Harry’s body, watching how he opened up around it, accepting what Louis was giving him without question. Louis groaned at the sight and pushed the toy deeper, making Harry arch his back, trying to drive the toy further into himself. “So good Lou-“

“Mmm, glad it makes you feel good, love when we play like this, don’t you baby?” Louis murmured as he started to slide the dildo in and out of Harry’s waiting hole. He made a quick decision as his thrusts with it got slightly rougher, bending his head before suddenly sitting back up again, staring at Harry. “Don’t come, babe, not til I say okay? You understand?”

“Yes, daddy.” Louis licked his lips at those words and bent down again, taking the wet tip of Harry's cock between his lips, loving the taste of him already. His right hand worked hard at keeping the dildo inside Harry, thrusting it in a rhythm that kept him wanting more yet on the precipice of wanting to come. Louis sucked harder, hollowing his cheekbones as he ran his tongue up and down Harry's cock within his mouth. 

He could feel Harry hardening and his breaths starting to hitch as he sucked more, pushing the toy deep into Harry, grazing his spot with it, making Harry cry out. Louis popped off, muttering “don’t you come,” under his breath, quickly taking Harry back down. He sucked again for a few minutes before clamping his hands hard on Harry's hips, sucking hard one more time before pulling off and licking his lips, knowing Harry's eyes were on him. 

“As much as I love your cock, baby, wanna do something with you now, get on the floor, love.” He quickly withdrew the dildo, flinging it across the bed as he helped Harry stand up before pushing him onto his knees on the floor, standing up in front of Harry now. His hard cock bobbed in front of Harry's face, and Louis admired how he controlled himself, sitting on his hands until Louis told him he could touch. 

“Can I fuck your face baby? Want to fuck your pretty face with my cock.” He looked down at Harry then, watching him eagerly nodding his head, still somewhat out of it. He grabbed a scarf from the bedside table and quickly tied Harry's hair up, not wanting anything to obstruct the view of what he was about to do. “Such a good boy for me. Open your mouth, love.”

Harry obeyed and Louis stepped forward, guiding his cock into Harry's awaiting mouth. “You can touch me, love,” He said softly, feeling Harry's hand fly up to rest on his thighs as he started to take him down. Louis let Harry control the bobs of his head at first, licking and sucking eagerly, popping off to run the tip of his tongue down his full length and back again, letting Louis push himself back in. Louis loved how Harry looked sucking his cock, lips wide and red around his shaft, eyes gazing up at him from where he knelt on the floor, at Louis’ mercy. 

The thought of that drove Louis wild and he took Harry's face in his hands, feeling Harry breathe in as he knew what was happening. Louis’ hands cradled Harry's face as he started to move his hips forwards, Harry entirely still by now. Louis groaned as his cock bumped the back of Harry's throat but he didn’t stop, Harry coughing slightly for a minute. Louis’ hips moved faster now, enjoying how Harry was just taking him down, letting him fuck his face as he needed. 

“So good for me baby, sucking daddy’s cock so well, love your mouth-“ Louis mumbled, wishing he’d tried this before. Harry just stayed there, and Louis was starting to lose it now. He fucked in harder, making Harry start to gag, tears filling his eyes as Louis pushed his cock further down his throat. Harry looked a bit desperate now, red cheeked, tears streaming down his cheeks, wide eyed and Louis didn’t hold back. 

He was overcome and decided to try something, knowing Harry would stop him if it wasn’t okay. He kept his hips moving hard and fast, Harry still spluttering around his cock as he moved a hand off his cheek, trailing over to pinch the end of Harry’s nose. He pushed his cock in deep then, filling Harry completely, groaning as he swallowed around him, trying to get air in. Harry sucked harder and gagged, and Louis could feel his resistance so he gently released his nose, pulling his cock out slowly, watching Harry catch his breath. 

“Shit, you okay, baby?” Louis checked, wanting to make sure Harry was okay. 

“Fuck. I loved that,” Harry said, his voice completely fucked by now. He still coughed slightly but he smiled up at Louis from the floor, their eyes meeting.

“Get on the bed. Wanna fuck you so hard,” Louis growled at him, slapping Harry’s ass as he got up and headed to the bed again. As Harry was about to climb on, Louis grabbed his hips and pushed down between his shoulder blades, bending him at the hips. “Want you like this. Stay there and don’t move,” he ordered, Harry stilling and dropping his head. Louis hurriedly slicked up his cock and lined up with Harry, knowing he was ready for him from the dildo earlier. 

He thrust forward hard, bottoming out in one slide, Harry crying out as his hand flew to his cock. He worked over it for a few seconds before Louis came to his senses and realised what he was doing. He grabbed Harry’s wrist, pinning his hand to the mattress as he pounded his cock into Harry from behind, the sound of their skin slapping filling the room. 

“I want you to come untouched, when I tell you and just from my cock inside you,” Louis ordered, and he swatted Harry's ass again with a particularly rough thrust of his cock. “I didn’t hear you agree, not til I say, okay?”

“Fuck, yes, okay-“

“Yes what?” Louis said, tightening his grip on Harry's hand. 

“Yes daddy-“ Harry choked out, scrunching up his eyes with how much pleasure Louis was giving him. His cock was bobbing against the sheets with every thrust, and it was taking every ounce of control he had not to come hard. He wanted to please Louis so badly though that he just focused on not coming, Louis’ cock driving inside him making him feel so good. 

“So good for me baby, love you so much, love fucking you,” Louis said, arching back slightly so he could watch his cock disappear into Harry's body. He moaned at the sight, teasing himself with some slow strokes for a minute, Harry pushing his hips back, desperate for more. 

“Need you, want more-“ He panted out, reaching a hand back to have contact with Louis. He held Harry's hand on his back as he started to fuck hard into him again, feeling the tell-tale signs of his orgasm starting to bubble inside him, more than turned on by now. He needed to come and he wanted to make a mess of Harry, to make him feel this for days. 

As the feelings got stronger, he leant over, pulling Harry's body up slightly and he sucked a deep bruise into the back of Harry’s shoulder blade, wanting to mark him and remind him of this night for the next week or so. He was about to come so he tugged on Harry’s hair slightly, catching sight of their bodies moving together in the reflection of the mirror. 

“Come for me, now,” he uttered lowly, and Harry practically screamed as he finally let go, come coating the sheets under his body, his cock gliding against them as his orgasm wracked his body. Louis was watching his face in the mirror and that was enough to make him come, pushing his cock as far into Harry as he could get, feeling his cock pulse, come endlessly  pumping into Harry's body, making him cry out Harry’s name as he filled him. 

Harry was flat on his stomach now, arms shaking so hard he simply couldn’t support his own weight. Louis stayed inside for a few minutes, pulling out with a wince, cock sensitive by now. He helped Harry onto the bed and away from the patch of come, and he frowned as he didn’t hear any noises come from Harry. 

“Baby, you alright?” Louis whispered, leaning over and kissing Harry softly, feeling his lips gently reciprocate the tender kiss despite their rough sex just minutes ago. “Don’t worry love, I’m here. Just gonna clean you up then I’m gonna look after you. Gonna hold you all night.” He jumped up and darted to the bathroom, dampening a flannel with warm water and filling a glass that sat by the sink. He took both back out to Harry, cleaning him off before helping him sit up enough to sip some water. 

Harry’s eyes sought out Louis’, the beautiful green irises almost completely black by now, making Louis’ heart pound faster in his chest. Harry listened as Louis coaxed him into drinking some more of the water, eventually pulling him into his arms on the bed, Harry’s head cradled on Louis’ chest. After a few moment, Louis loosened the knot of the scarf, slipping it off Harry's head, letting his curls run free. He ran his fingers gently through them, Harry nearly purring at the touch now. 

“You back with me, love?” He asked softly, feeling relieved when Harry nodded. “Good, I missed you, sweetheart. Love you, you were so good for me, so amazing.”

“Love you, Lou,” Harry managed to get out then, Louis pleased to hear his lovely voice again. “Loved that.”

“Me too, love. Now sleep okay, it’s late and you’re gonna be sore tomorrow, I reckon. Can spend the day together, can stay in bed if you want.” Harry just nodded, eyes already tightly shut as his body started to reveal its exhaustion from the emotional day and amazing sex they’d just had. Louis bent down to kiss him gently and pulled the sheet over their sweaty bodies, resigning himself to showering in the morning. 

Louis couldn’t sleep straight away, body too high on adrenaline from what they’d done to relax enough. Instead, he let his mind drift to happy memories of him and Harry, finally falling asleep with a small smile on his face, and his precious boy in his arms. 


	15. Craving You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis' wedding planning is in full swing, Louis takes Harry along to one of his football matches where Harry comes up with a few fun ideas of his own. Finally, they celebrate their anniversary by fulfilling one of Harry's special requests...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title: Craving You by Thomas Rhett ft. Maren Morris

_ I'm always craving _ __  
_ That feeling when we kiss _ __  
_ The way your body moves _ __  
_ No matter how much I get _ _  
_ _ I'm always craving you_

A few weeks after their engagement party, the wedding planning was in full swing. Harry been keen to set a date so they’d traipsed around venues together, deciding on a quaint little church. Louis had worried that it was too small, but Harry had confided that although they had the money to throw a big, lavish wedding, that wasn’t he wanted. He was keen for their wedding to be a small, intimate affair with just their closest friends and family. Louis loved the idea and agreed, letting Harry pick the church that made him happiest. They found a gorgeous one just a few miles from their home, and had booked their wedding date.

Louis was a little concerned about it being so close to Christmas, but Harry was desperate to be married before the end of the year, so they’d agreed and paid the deposit for the church and vicar. The man they’d met was lovely, completely open-minded about the fact that they were in a same-sex relationship, and was keen to marry them after seeing how deeply they loved each other. They shook the vicar’s hand and left, hands laced together as they walked through the churchyard, lit by the early Autumn sunshine.

“It’s perfect love, you did good,” Louis said, tugging Harry closer to his body as they walked, coming to a stop at a bench, pulling Harry down next to him, loving how Harry nestled into his side as he put his head on Louis’ shoulder. “I know this sounds daft but it all feels real now. We’re really getting married, you’re going to be my husband. I can’t wait Harry.”

Harry lifted his head and smiled at Louis. “You sure you like the church? I mean, you know I do but I only want to do it if you’re happy too, Lou.” 

“I am baby, don’t worry. I think it’ll look beautiful in December too, especially if we’re lucky enough to get a bit of a snow. Love you, you know.” He pecked Harry’s lips softly as they sat together, the sun warming their backs. “Have you had a think about what the Vicar said about vows? Do you want traditional ones, or maybe write something ourselves?”

“Um, I wanna think about that if that’s okay. Don’t want to make a rash decision and get it wrong. You got a preference?” Harry gazed up at Louis then, squinting in the sunshine which made Louis grin even harder at him. He loved when Harry’s eyes crinkled and he scrunched his nose up like that. 

“Anything you want baby, you know that. Ready to go home now?” Harry nodded and Louis stood up, pulling Harry with him to his feet. They walked slowly back to Harry’s car, chatting along the way until they got in, Harry dozing off on the drive home since he’d had an early shift at the bakery that morning. Louis stopped the car outside the house and gently shook Harry’s arm, trying to wake him up. “Harry love, we’re home, up you get.” Harry stirred and stretched, making his top ride up, exposing a thin slither of skin between the bottom of his t-shirt and jeans, Louis shivering at the sight. He never could get enough of his fiancé so he leant over, running a finger over the line of exposed stomach.

Harry smiled up at that and winked before climbing out of the car, heading indoors to the warm. He curled up on the sofa, smiling as Callie hopped up, walking around in a circle on Harry’s lap until she settled herself across his thighs, dropping into another sleep. Louis brought them through cups of tea and sat next to Harry, stroking their cat’s soft head as he started speaking. He got up for a second and returned with something for Harry.

Harry’s eyes lit up as he realised what it was. “Wedding magazines!” he said eagerly, making grabby hands at Louis, who happily handed them over. “I must show you all the stuff I marked in the other magazines, there are some amazing ideas, I can’t wait to get things sorted,” he said with a smile as he started flicking through the glossy pages, oohing and aahing over handsome suits, amazing looking cakes and beautiful floral displays. “Ooh look at these flowers Lou, they’re gorgeous!”

Louis bent over to see and smiled at what he saw. “Yeah, they’re beautiful. Not as beautiful as you though.” Harry scoffed, rolling his eyes.

“Look, you already got me to agree to marry you, no need for the corny lines Tomlinson.” He smirked up at Louis then who suddenly swallowed and sat up straighter.

“Speaking of Tomlinson… um, I was wondering about what we’d do with our names after we’re married. I was thinking we could hyphenate them, be Tomlinson-Styles-”

“Nope.” Harry said, popping his ‘p’. Louis looked a little confused at this, and hurried to pacify Harry.

“Oh okay, sorry I just thought - never mind, you can keep Styles.”

Harry shifted so he could see Louis then, and smiled over at him. “Lou, I’m taking Tomlinson. Always intended to take your name when I became your husband. I got the paperwork for legally changing my name the other day, it’s upstairs all ready.” Louis couldn’t stop the blush spreading across his cheeks. “And before you say it, yes I’m sure love.” Louis leant over and kissed Harry softly. 

“I love that, love that you want my name, babe.” Callie suddenly stirred and hopped off Harry’s lap, letting Louis come over and straddle his thighs, bending down to bring their lips together. “Want anything else of mine while you’re here?” He smirked and pushed his hips down, drawing a groan out of Harry.

“Maybe…” Harry tailed off, pushing his hand down inside the front of Louis’ jeans, the sound of Louis’ moans filling the room as Harry proved to Louis exactly which bits of him he wanted.

*****

Louis had a football match at the home ground the next week, and Harry had agreed to tag along. He’s brought a stack of magazines for the drive, flicking through and chatting away to Louis as he drove them there. Harry kept trying to point out various pictures he liked before he remembered Louis couldn’t take his eyes off the road, so spent ages folding down corners of pages to share with his fiancé later on. They arrived at the club parking to a swarm of paparazzi, Louis driving slowly through to avoid running anyone over, but Harry seemed uncomfortable, shifting in the passenger seat, keeping his gaze down.

“You okay, love?” Louis questioned, relieved to be past the scrum and in the sanctity of the car park behind the barriers.

“Yeah, just hate that bit,” Harry said. “I don’t mind it at events when they’re behind barriers, but when they surround the car like that, it’s a little scary. Just not used to it I guess.” Louis took his hand as they both exited the car, strolling towards the entrance. Louis grabbed Harry a pass from his office as they walked by, granting Harry access to any area he wanted for the afternoon and Harry flung it around his neck, Louis smiling as he saw his engagement ring twinkle in the light.

“Louis! Got a few things to run through if - oh, hi Harry, nice to see you again,” Will, one of Louis’ close advisors said as he stepped over to both men. Harry shook his hand and stuck his hand in Louis’ back pocket. “Sorry, but can I steal your man for a minute? Got some pre-match stuff to sort out…” he tailed off, standing there a little awkwardly. 

“Sure, I can head up to the lounge babe, Maggie texted earlier and said she’d meet me there, wants to hear about our wedding plans.” Louis nodded and kissed Harry quickly, walking off down the corridor back towards his office, Will next to him. Harry smirked, loving how powerful and in charge Louis looked strutting around the corridors like he owned the place. Which, actually, come to think of it, he did. Harry walked around, familiar with the layout of the place now as he headed in the direction of the lounge.

He walked in to find a few of his new friends already there, and he grabbed a drink of pineapple juice from the bar before he joined them, the ladies shuffling along to make room for him on the sofas. 

“Hello ladies,” he said with a grin, sipping on his drink. They chatted easily for a little while, Harry showing off images on his phone of things he’d planned already for the wedding, showing off the church, the floral arrangements he’d been considering as well as ideas for the cake.

“Are you baking the cake then Harry?” Melanie asked from next to Harry.

“Nah, too much stress for me. But Corina and Mandy at the bakery are doing for it us, they said it’s their wedding present to us,” he said with a smile, excited at the thought his cake was being baked by people who he knew and loved, rather than a stranger who didn’t know him well enough to make it perfect. “I can’t decide which one I like though, what do you guys think?” 

He flicked through a few images, showing them off. 

“Well, what does Louis think?” Shelley spoke up, another of the footballer’s wives who had just joined them. 

“He’s not bothered, he’s happy for me to get whatever makes me happy,” he said with a shrug, the ladies all cooing at his easy statement making him blush. “Oh stop it, you know what he’s like.” A roar rang up then and they watched as the team jogged onto the pitch, Louis stalking on behind them. He turned and raised a hand above his eyes, raking the stands for Harry. Harry noticed and stood against the windows, waving down to Louis who finally noticed him. Louis blew a kiss and a few screams sounded in the stadium as Harry laughed and blew one back.

The match got underway and by half time, Louis’ team were winning 2-0. Harry had screamed and cheered with the other ladies as his team had scored the goals, Louis high-fiving the other members of his team on the sidelines. At half time, Harry left the lounge and headed down pitch side, knowing Louis preferred to stay out there and soak up the atmosphere rather than retiring indoors, leaving the captain to deliver the team talk.

“Hey babe,” he said, coming up behind Louis and getting his attention. Louis lit up at the sight of Harry, and he walked over, kissing and hugging him. Louis smelt sweaty but Harry loved it, it reminded him of after they’d had sex, and he coughed slightly, discreetly readjusting his jeans so he didn’t embarrass himself, the eyes of the stadium on them both. “Doing well, you happy with the match so far?”

“Yeah, want to adjust some of the defence positions a bit for the second half, but I don’t see why we can’t win this, we’ve got the advantage already.” His hands rested on Harry’s hip as they spoke. “I know footie isn’t your thing, so I appreciate you coming along with me babe.”

“Anytime love, you know I love seeing you in action, all in charge and sexy.” Louis threw his head back in laughter at that. “Seriously though, I love watching you do what you do, and you know I get into it once the game starts. I think I’ve got it all down now, I actually understand half of the strategy stuff you leave around the house too,” he said, looking proud at that. 

“But do you get the offside rule yet?”

“Oh fuck off,” he said, sticking his tongue out. Louis had patiently spent an hour a few weeks trying to explain it to Harry, even using the salt and pepper pots to try and demonstrate but no matter how hard he tried, Harry just hadn’t got it. 

“Sorry love, you know I love to tease you. You been having a good time up there?”

Harry smiled and nodded. “Yeah, been talking the girls through some of the wedding stuff, they like our ideas. Don’t forget we’ve got that appointment at the florists on Wednesday, I heard you say something about a meeting to Will?”

“Ah yeah, I’ll reschedule then.” Harry went to shake his head, about to protest but Louis stopped him with a kiss. “You know the wedding stuff comes first for me, babe. I can move the meeting to the late afternoon, don’t worry. I know you’re choosing the flowers you want but I want to be there with you.”

Someone called Louis then, and he looked regretfully at Harry. “I’d better go babe, sorry. See you afterwards though, yeah? Get back upstairs and relax for a bit.” He pulled Harry into a hug and kiss, not caring they weren’t in private and slapped his bum as Harry turned to walk away, causing his fiancé to blush. Harry headed in towards the building, and was stopped by a young girl who was staring at him.

“You okay, love?” he asked, looking around for her parents. The girl nodded.

“Um, are you Harry?” Harry glanced around again before nodding. “Wow, you and Louis are great together, you’re such a cute couple. I follow you both online and stuff, it’s really nice to meet you. Can I have a picture?” A teenage boy came around the corner then, looking exasperated.

“Oh christ Cassie, there you are, where - oh my god, Harry Styles.” Harry was still a little stunned that people knew his name. Harry chatted with them for a few minutes, the pair divulging they were fans who had won a competition to come backstage at the match through their local school. Harry asked a passing security guard to take their photo, flinging his arms around both of their shoulders, grinning widely at the camera. 

“Lovely to meet you both, thank you,” Harry said with a wave as he walked off. It was weird going through that without Louis, as he was usually the one who attracted the attention, but there was a small part of him that quite liked it. He hurried back upstairs and sat with his friends as he watched the rest of the match. He screamed at the top of his lungs with the others as they watched WMFC score goal after goal, the final score being 5-2 to Louis’ team. He watched Louis jog around the pitch, high-fiving his team, shaking hands with the others and Harry smirked, pleased it was him who got to take Louis home at the end of the night.

He slid his phone out of this pocket and composed a quick text, sending it off and he watched as Louis pulled his phone out on the pitch, smiling down as he saw the message. Louis’ eyes flicked up to the stands and they met for a moment before Harry turned away, swaying his hips as he walked over to his friends.

Harry got distracted by more wedding talk, and it took another 20 minutes for him to leave the lounge, grabbing his jacket as he left, holding it over his forearm as he headed in the direction of Louis’ office. The door was shut when he arrived, and he pressed his ear up against it, making sure there was no-one else in there. When he was certain, he pulled the handle and stepped inside, closing it and standing with his back up against it. Louis’ eyes flew up and he smirked at the sight of his fiancé, foot back against the door, smiling over at him.

“Hello you,” Harry rumbled in his deep voice, staring at Louis still sat in his desk chair. He wandered over and sat in Louis’ lap, letting his long legs fall either side of Louis’. “So, your team won.” He pecked Louis’ lips then, pulling away before Louis could turn it into something more.

“Yep.” 

“You know what that means?” 

“Er, that we go through to the next round?”

“Well, yes. But also… you get a reward for being such a good manager.” He pushed his hips down then, making Louis groan at the friction against his crotch. Harry reached up and looped his arms around Louis’ neck, dipping his head to kiss him. He ran his tongue along Louis’ bottom lip before he sucked it between his own gently, Louis’ hands resting on his hips, pushing just slightly under his waistband now. Louis pushed his hips up to meet Harry’s, both becoming flustered at the touch, needing more.

Harry suddenly climbed off and Louis frowned, trying to pull him back onto his lap but Harry shook his head as he sank slowly to his knees. He grabbed Louis’ football shorts at the waistband and tugged at them, Louis lifting himself up slightly so Harry could get them far down enough for his cock to spring free. Harry looked up, licking his lips from between Louis’ legs where he sat on the floor, and wrapped a big hand around it, stroking softly. 

“Fuck, you’re so dirty Harry, wanting to get me off in my office,” Louis murmured as Harry licked around the tip, trying to drag this out as long as possible. He was palming himself over the top of his skinny jeans too, and Louis loved how much sucking his cock turned Harry on. He watched as Harry parted his lips, taking more of Louis’ cock between them, sucking harder then softer, tongue moving over the top, just how Louis loved. “Jesus, you’re too good at this-” 

Harry just hummed around his cock, hand still wrapped around the base as he stroked what his mouth couldn’t take. The room was filled with the sound of Louis’ pants, his fingers gripping the arms of his chair so hard, trying to stop himself from coming too soon. Harry was just getting into it, bobbing his head in an almost frantic pace when a sound made them both jump, and Louis’ door flew open. Harry scooted backwards under the desk and pulled Louis with him, Louis’ cock still between his lips.

Louis cleared his throat and straightened up, trying to keep a neutral expression as Harry sucked hard at him, still curled up under the desk. “Will, what can I do for you mate?” he said, aware his voice wasn’t as steady as he would have liked. Harry slid a hand up then, cupping his balls, and it took all of Louis’ self-control not to moan as Harry squeezed gently.

“I just wanted to run a few things past you,” he said, taking a seat. “We wondered if you liked this formation for the next match, we were thinking of perhaps benching Willoughby as he was slow today, and putting Carter on instead? Give us a bit of a strong defence?” Louis hummed in agreement as Harry teased the head of Louis’ leaking cock, lapping up the pre-come that was leaking from it now, Harry’s hot breath driving Louis wild.

“Yeah, um sounds good- Christ!” he shouted out as Harry sucked him down, and Louis felt his cock hit the back of Harry’s throat. “Sorry, um, muscle spasm, my back-” he said weakly, arching slightly in his chair, but Harry just pulled him ever closer. “Look, do you mind if we do this later, I’m- fuck, a little distracted, sorry.”

Will stood to his feet and nodded, making his way to the door. “Sure Louis, no problem. Let me know if you need one of the physios to take a look at your back.”

“Thanks mate, shut the door behind you, would you?” Louis sighed as it clicked shut, and he shoved the chair backwards, gazing at Harry under the desk, his face an absolute mess from sucking Louis’ cock for so long. “You’re not done. Get here.” 

Harry nodded and crawled over, taking Louis back down. “Didn’t think to lock the fucking door huh? Wanted people to see what you do to me? How well you suck my cock?” Harry bobbed faster now, Louis’ hands resting on the crown of his head, gently guiding his movements. “Oh fuck, Harry-” He moaned as he came heavily down Harry’s throat, feeling him swallow every drop, eventually having to pull off as Harry kept sucking and licking. 

“Taste good Lou, love you.” Harry said, his voice all raspy and low. He licked his lips, wiping away a few drops of come from beside his red lips. 

“You need me to…?” Louis said, bringing a hand to Harry’s crotch, eyes flying open as he felt a wet patch on the front of Harry’s jean. “Fuck. You came?”

Harry blushed and nodded. “Yeah, the whole getting you off with someone in the room thing got me hard and I couldn’t help myself,” he said as Louis rubbed his hand over his jeans, loving that that had made Harry come. “Sorry we nearly got caught though.”

“I’m not,” Louis said. “That’s the hottest thing this office has ever seen. You’re too good to me, you really are. I’ll make it up to you at home, promise.” He pulled his shorts up then, tucking his sensitive cock back into his boxers. “Just got a few things to do here then we’ll go home, yeah? Want to meet me back at the car?” Harry shook his head and sat down on one of the sofas at the other side of Louis’ office.

“Nah, I’ll stay here if that’s alright with you, missed you this afternoon.”

Louis stood up, kissing Harry before going back to his desk. “I missed you, too. It’s always okay for you to stay in here, you know that. Love you being around here with me while I work.” Louis sat back down, tapping at his computer as Harry watched from over the top of his phone, smiling fondly at the little frown on Louis’ face, already eager to get his boy back home with him where he belonged.

*****

Harry glanced at his watch, sighing. Louis was running late to their appointment at the florists despite promising him he wouldn’t be. He hadn’t been able to move his appointment to later in the day since two of the people attending couldn’t do that, so he’d been forced to make it an early one instead. Harry knew he couldn’t keep the florist waiting much longer, so headed in alone. 

“Hi, I’m so sorry I’m late, I was hoping my fiancé would make it but-”

“I’m here, I’m here, sorry baby,” Louis said, panting as he leaned to kiss Harry, leaning against his body as he tried to catch his breath. “Sorry again. I’m Louis, this is my fiancé Harry, nice to meet you,” he said, shaking the smiling florist’s hand.

“That’s okay, not to worry, you’re here now,” she said with a smile. “I’m Ava, now Harry, you’ve sent me a few ideas you liked the look of so I’ve worked with those, but put my own twist on them, is that okay?” Both men nodded, hands tightly entwined as they followed her to her workstation towards the back of the shop. There was lots of little bunches dotted around, and already Harry was in love.

“Okay, so you’ve asked for table pieces, flowers for the top of the aisle and pews, and your lapels too.” Harry nodded again, paying close attention. “Right, so I’ve put together three different arrangements for you, I went with the colours you showed me Harry, but I’ve thrown a few others in there too. I’m of course happy for you to whatever you want to these, please don’t be afraid to tell me what you want, it’s important we get this right for you.”

“Thank you,” Harry said with a grin. He leaned over the table and looked carefully at the arrangements. “Well, I love the white peonies for our lapels, they’re kind of special to us, and I think I’d like them on our suits. That okay with you love?” he said, turning to Louis who just smiled and nodded.

“You know I’m happy with whatever you want love,” he said in a soft voice, touching the base of Harry’s spine gently. They admired a few of the other pieces Ava had put together, Harry asking about the various flower meanings, switching out a few flowers, adding a few here and there until he was entirely happy. 

“So, these for the tables, I think, and these ones for the aisle.” Louis nodded next to him, now standing behind a seated Harry, resting his chin on Harry’s shoulder. “Then these ones for the sides of the pews, I think they’ll look really lovely, especially in the winter, don’t you Lou?” 

“I do love, you have great taste.”

Ava smiled at the pair. “You make a lovely couple, I have to say. When is your wedding?”

“Friday December 28th,” Harry said with a grin. “Not soon enough if you ask me.”

“That’s fine, I’ll book you in and get that sorted. Do you want to pay a deposit now or-”

“No, I’ll just pay for the entire cost now if that’s alright,” Louis said, handing over his credit card. Harry grinned and watched as Ava processed the transaction, handing them a receipt and a list of what they had ordered. They thanked her, Harry hugging her quickly before they left, heading home.

They arrived back to find Callie running between their legs, curling her long tail around their legs. 

“I want a swim babe, you coming?” Harry called over his shoulder, heading to the pool room. Louis nodded and followed, making sure Callie didn’t follow them in, knowing she didn’t really like the water. She’d got caught in a downpour the other day and had mewed incessantly at the window, whining at how wet she was until Harry got a towel and dried off her wet fur.

“I’ll just go and get our-” he cut off then as Harry just pulled off all his clothes and jumped into the water, the spray catching Louis and dampening all his clothes. “Trunks.” He said with an eye roll. “You and your bloody love of nudity Styles, honestly.”

“You love it,” Harry smirked, bobbing up and down in the water now. He watched with dark eyes as Louis stripped himself, getting into the water with much more grace that Harry had. Harry loved the feel of the water around his body and swum over to Louis, wrapping his legs around his fiancé’s waist, their cocks brushing gently against each other in the water. Louis easily supported him thanks to the buoyancy of the water, and Harry dipped his head, pressing their lips together in a warm, wet kiss.

“I can’t wait to marry you,” he said, pulling away softly. “Thank you for letting me plan everything, too. It means a lot you’re letting me make the decisions.” He kissed him again then, their tongues lightly moving against each other’s. Harry was rutting lightly against him now, and the water moves gently around them, lapping against and around their bare bodies. “Love you so much, Louis, you’ll never know how much.”

“Think I have an idea, love,” Louis muttered as Harry kissed him again, the pair wrapped up in each other in their own world, right where they wanted to be.

*****

“Happy anniversary, my love,” Louis said, coming back into the bedroom with a huge bunch of flowers for Harry. Harry blushed at the sight of them, taking them from Louis and kissing him deeply. “A whole year together. Best year of my life, you know.” Harry nodded, smelling the sweet scent of the roses.

“I thought we said we weren’t getting each other anything,” Harry said, setting the flowers down on his bedside table. 

“The flowers? They don’t count. I love buying you flowers, you know that,” Louis said, snuggling down in bed with Harry again. Both had freed up their schedules for the day, wanting to spend the whole day together, and neither was in a rush to get out of bed. “I’ve fed Callie so we can stay in here for a while,” Louis said, sneaking a leg between Harry’s, tangled under the covers. He pressed forwards, their lips meeting in the middle. “Love you, Harry.”

“I love you, too,” Harry said, losing himself in the kiss slightly. He leant into Louis’ touch, loving how he was running his fingers through Harry’s loose curls, gently pushing them back away from his face. Harry slid a hand down and rubbed against Louis’ bulge, feeling how it hardened under his touch. Louis murmured and jutted his hips forwards, forcing Harry to push back against Louis.

Harry slid a hand in Louis’ waistband then, pushing them down his thighs, taking his cock in his hand, stroking firmly. They’d only had sex last night before they fell asleep, but as usual, Harry couldn’t get enough of Louis and his body. Louis slid his own hands under the waistband of Harry’s underwear then, gripping his cheeks, pulling their crotches together. 

“Get them off,” Harry murmured, still stroking Louis’ cock in a steady rhythm. Louis complied, pulling Harry’s boxers completely off, leaving them both naked. Harry scooted forwards and took both of their cocks in his one hand, not breaking the kiss as he started to stroke them together, Louis groaning at how their cocks felt brushing together as Harry wanked them both. 

“Love you baby, wanna make you come,” Harry breathed out, pushing his tongue back into Louis’ mouth. He tightened his grip slightly, grinding his hips forwards into it as Louis panted into the kiss, completely turned on by now. “Never get tired of this, never wanna stop making you feel good-”

“Fuck, Harry-” Louis moaned, gripping Harry’s bicep hard now, feeling his impending orgasm approach. “Love you, shit- fuck, Harry!” He let out a shuddery breath as he came hard, coating Harry’s fist and his own stomach in white streaks, bucking his hips forwards, feeling Harry reach his own orgasm just seconds later. 

“God, Louis-” Harry moaned, coming hard himself, scrunching up his eyes at the immense pleasure. He still had both cocks in his hand, and was reluctant to let go, even when he felt a little over-sensitive himself. He did though, and smirked as he looked down at his warm and sticky hand. He climbed out of bed and walked to the bathroom, washing his hand and taking a flannel out to Louis, letting him clean himself up before getting back into bed.

“Love when you do that,” Louis said, kissing Harry and resting his head on his chest. “Any ideas what you want to do today love?” Harry shrugged, but Louis could tell by his expression that there was something he wasn’t saying. “Spit it out, come on.”

“Well, it’s, uh, god I don’t know how to say it Lou,” Harry said, his cheeks flushing now. He bit his lip, and Louis carefully pulled it out, running a finger down Harry’s red cheek. “Erm…”

“Haz, you know there’s nothing you can’t say to me or ask me for, right?” Louis said, keen to make Harry feel comfortable with whatever it was he was going to say. 

“Shit, right. I know, it’s just, well, it’s different.” Louis raised his eyebrows, deciding to stay silent until Harry opened up. “Iwantustomakeasextape” he hurried out in a rush, and Louis frowned, not having quite caught that.

“Slow down, and say it again,” he instructed, grasping Harry’s hand.

“I want us to make a sex tape,” Harry said, eyes firmly down facing the mattress. “Just for us, not like, not to even watch back necessarily, but I just like the idea. Oh forget it, it’s stupid, don’t worry-”

Louis cut him off with a kiss, surprising Harry. “Fuck Harry, that sounds so fucking hot baby. Love the idea of being filmed fucking you, making you moan and scream my name. Wanna do it tonight?”

Harry kissed Louis hard at that, loving how Louis always managed to make him feel at ease. “Yeah, you sure? I mean, I don’t want it to be crazy sex or anything, just how we are normally are really. Just the idea of being filmed turns me on, we can delete it after if you want.” 

“Baby, I really do want, I promise. Don’t ever feel embarrassed asking me for this stuff yeah, you know I wanna do everything with you. Let’s go out and get a decent camera today, if we’re gonna do it, let’s do it right,” he smirked. “But let’s not be hasty and think about deleting it just yet, might be hot to watch it at some point, me wrecking you…” Harry blushed heavily at that thought and snuggled back against Louis, letting his head rest on his chest, his mind racing with thoughts of what was going to happen later on. 

*****

“Oh for fuck’s sake, why won’t this thing stand up?” Louis cursed from the sofa where he sat trying to assemble the tripod he and Harry had purchased earlier in the electrical store, where Louis had dropped a significant amount of money on a new camera for the pair as a joint anniversary present. Harry had been surprised at how into the whole sex tape idea Louis seemed to be, and he left the store with a red face when the very nice sales lady asked them if they were planning on doing something fun with their new camera. Louis had just laughed and said yes as Harry’s cheeks burned.

“Here, pass it to me,” Harry said, infinitely more patient with these things than Louis was. He pulled the instruction booklet onto his lap and read through, turning a few bolts and fastening a few things before it slid easily into place, and he turned a small handle on the side fixing it in position. “Easy peasy, Lou, don’t know what your problem is.” He turned and blinked quickly as the flash of their new camera blinded him, Louis laughing behind it.

“Well, I figured the camera out smart arse. We make a good team, see?” Harry nodded and kissed Louis, looking at the bottom of the camera to see how to attach it to the tripod. A while later, it was all ready for them, and Harry had spent a while in their bedroom making sure he had the camera in a good position, keen that it should capture everything. He felt nervous as he took a few test photos, making sure the whole bed could be seen, realising he would actually be having sex on camera later on. He shuddered at the thought, and checked the display, pleased with how it turned out.

A few hours later, they’d eaten an anniversary dinner cooked by Harry (although Louis had tried to persuade him into at least ordering takeout) and shared a couple of glasses of wine, so they were suitably relaxed. Harry was curled up against Louis’ side, the pair watching a documentary on the television that neither of them were paying a lot of attention to. Callie was snoozing on her little cat bed Harry had purchased her a few weeks ago since she’d outgrown her kitten one, and her little paws were moving as if she were running in her dreams. 

Harry tilted his face up, looking at Louis’ side profile as he watched the television. He started pressing kisses along Louis’ strong jaw, and soon enough, Louis got the hint, bending to connect their lips at last. They were fairly chaste at first, light pecks of their lips but soon Louis adjusted his body, pushing Harry into the kiss more, eventually ending up on top of his fiancé on the sofa, grinding his hips into Harry’s, feeling his arousal grow as they deepened their kiss. 

“Wanna take this upstairs, baby?” Louis whispered into Harry’s ears, groaning as Harry nodded before sucking a deep love bite into his neck. Louis wriggled around at the sensation, knowing it would be a deep purple bruise as Harry was sucking at his skin hard, but he loved when his boy marked him up, claiming him the only way he knew how, until he got the wedding ring on his finger anyway.

Louis reluctantly pulled away, dragging Harry to his feet and pulled him close, kissing for a few more moments before slipping from the room quietly so they didn’t wake their sleeping pet. Their hands were tangled as they climbed the stairs, Louis stepping over to the camera before checking with Harry it was okay. 

“Ready, love?” Louis said softly, watching as Harry nodded, standing a little nervously to the side of the bed. Louis hit the button, and Harry spotted the red light on the camera, indicating it was recording. Louis swayed his hips as he walked towards Harry, setting a hand on his boyfriend's slim waist, pulling his head down into a kiss with the other. It took a little while until Harry completely relaxed, eventually letting Louis help him shed his clothes, leaving him bare while Louis was still clothed.

“Louis,” Harry whined, making grabby hands at Louis’ jeans, trying to tell him he wanted them off. Louis walked them towards the bed, pushing Harry when they got near enough, letting him land on his back. Harry propped himself up on his elbows, and watched as Louis stripped himself slowly but surely, turning Harry on with each inch of skin being bared to him. When he was finally naked, Louis crawled up the bed, letting their cocks brush together as they kissed again, Harry moaning loudly.

“That’s it baby, let the camera hear how good I make you feel,” Louis muttered, more into the idea of this sex tape than he initially thought he would be. “Want you to open yourself up for me baby, want to see how good you look.” Harry blushed but nodded, knowing how sometimes Louis just loved to watch him, and Harry enjoyed doing it for him too. Louis fumbled for the lube in the bedside table and soon handed it over, slapping Harry’s thigh to get him up.

They shuffled around until Harry was straddling Louis’ legs, facing his feet as Louis ran his hands up and down his sides, loving the softness of Harry’s skin. He watched as Harry lubed up a few fingers on his right hand, and using a hand on Louis’ legs to balance himself, he slowly slid one inside himself, giving Louis a prime view from where he was laid, head on a few pillows so he could see.

“Fuck-” Harry cursed as he crooked it slightly, unable to get the angle Louis usually achieved perfectly but he felt good, knowing Louis was watching his every move, enjoying how his cock was twitching underneath him. Harry’s eyes flicked over to the camera, aware that he probably looked completely filthy by now, but he didn’t care. Louis wrapped a hand around his cock, stroking as Harry continued to finger himself, now sliding in a second finger.

“Look so fucking good baby, can’t wait to be inside you,” Louis said in a low voice from behind him, and Harry gasped as Louis ran the finger of his free hand around where his fingers were working inside of him, sending a shiver up his spine. “Opening yourself up so good for me, love being watched don’t you, baby?”

Harry just nodded, focusing entirely on the feeling now, and watching Louis wanking his cock as he rocked back and forth on his own fingers. Once he felt ready, he slowly pulled them, hearing Louis groan as he did so, smirking. He got back onto his knees and turned around, resting back on top of Louis, their hard cocks grinding together as Harry pushed his hips down against Louis, pressing him into the mattress.

“Wanna be on my back, Lou,” Harry breathed out, panting into their sort-of kiss, lips grazing rather than kissing, their tongues lazily licking against each others. Louis nodded and grasped Harry by the hips, flipping them both over. He glanced over his shoulder at the camera then, turning back to wink at Harry. 

“Want to see how good I look pounding into you, how good you take my big cock?” Louis said, Harry just whimpering at the thought. Louis quickly coated his cock and knelt between Harry’s spread legs, running a finger over his slick rim, watching how Harry’s muscles fluttered around, waiting for him. He lined up and pressed in in one stroke, making Harry gasp and buck up at the sudden and hard intrusion.

“Fuck, daddy!” he cried as Louis’ cock drove deeper into him with each thrust of Louis’ hips, the slap of their bodies colliding together filling the room together with Harry’s moans. “Shit, feels so good, fuck me hard, want it-” He couldn’t help notice the red light out of the corner of his eye, and lifted his legs, wrapping them around Louis’ waist, not caring how he looked now, just wanting and needing to be fucked.

“Gonna give it to you, baby,” Louis muttered into Harry’s ear as he hovered over him, drawing his hips back slowly before slamming back into him, sending Harry’s body up the bed, Harry scrabbling his fingers across the sheets to steady himself. 

“Oh my god-” Harry blurted out as Louis began a relentless rhythm, gripping onto Harry’s hips as he slammed his cock back into Harry’s body over and over and over, Harry feeling like he would be split in half if Louis didn’t relent. “Daddy, fuck, feels so good, love your cock-”

He cried out then as Louis suddenly pulled his cock all the way out, slapping at Harry’s thigh. “Turn over,” he instructed and Harry hurried to comply, getting onto his hands and knees, his shaky arms already struggling to hold him upright, but he focused, not wanting to disappoint Louis. He moaned as Louis rubbed the wet tip of his cock over his hole, needing him inside so he pushed backwards, biting his lip as the head slipped in, letting Louis control the rest of the slide. Louis bottomed out and swatted at Harry’s bare ass again, loving how pink his cheek got from the contact, and he looked down to see his cock sliding in and out of Harry’s body. He noticed Harry bring a hand round to stroke at his own cock, and Louis let him, knowing how overwhelmed Harry got if he couldn’t touch. 

Louis bent over again, licking a trail with the tip of his tongue down Harry’s sweaty spine, loving how Harry arched his back into it. He stilled his own hips for a moment, letting Harry rock back onto his cock, impaling himself over and over, hair flying over his face with his movements. Louis grabbed a fistful and pulled Harry’s head back, making him groan.

“Fuck yourself on my cock,” he said, and Harry did, unable to stop even if he wanted to. “Don’t want to come inside you today baby, want to surprise you.” Harry looked back over his shoulder, and Louis loved how fucked out he looked already. “Want you to come on my cock first, can you do that, Harry?”

“Yeah..” Harry said, focussing on the movement of his hips again, pushing his ass back into Louis again and again.

“Yeah, what?” Louis said, pulling Harry’s hair harder now. 

“Sorry, yeah daddy,” Harry moaned, letting Louis start fucking into him harder again, long deep strokes that had Harry hurtling towards his orgasm as his cock touched his prostate the deeper Louis got. “Gonna come daddy-” Louis pulled Harry up slightly now, sitting Harry on his thighs, Harry bouncing away, stroking his cock as he started to come, come spurting over his stomach and legs. Harry soon became boneless, letting Louis support his weight as he came down from his orgasm, feeling a bit out of it at the force of his orgasm.

Louis pulled out, and pushed Harry back onto the mattress. Well aware of the camera’s position, he shuffled them around so they were diagonal across the bed, giving a clear view to what he was about to do. He got up slightly, sitting back down on Harry’s chest, legs either side of his torso, Harry quickly putting his hands on Louis’ strong thighs. Louis took his cock in hand, and Harry licked his lips, hoping he’d be able to taste it.

“Uh uh,” Louis said, wanking himself rapidly now, teasing Harry with how close it was to his lips, Harry watching the pre-come constantly dripping down the shaft. “Gonna - fuck, oh god, Harry-” Louis cried as he started come, aiming as best he could at Harry’s face, loving how he covered his beautiful eyes, cheeks and lips in his release, breathing heavily before he stopped stroking.

He stayed where he was on Harry’s chest, watching with hungry eyes as Harry licked his lips, taking the come in and swallowing it down. 

“Holy fucking shit,” Louis said, thinking Harry had never looked more beautiful. He leant over and grabbed his phone, snapping a photo of Harry laying there completely debauched, come covering his face.

“Better hope you’re never fucking hacked, love,” Harry murmured, making them both laugh. “There are things my friends and family never need to see, and my face covered in your come is one of them.” 

“Christ, you have no idea how fucking hot you look,” Louis said then, carefully getting off Harry’s body, bending over to press a quick kiss to the tip of Harry’s cock, Harry practically squealing with sensitivity. He walked over to the camera, unbothered by his naked body and flicked the button, the red light going off, and he let out a sigh.

He went over the bathroom and grabbed a flannel, returning to wipe Harry down, cleaning his face first, before wiping over his tummy and cock, collapsing into bed in Harry’s arms. “Happy anniversary baby,” he whispered into the now dark bedroom. 

“First of many,” Harry replied. “Can’t wait to spend my life with you Lou, really can’t. You’ve made all my dreams come true babe. Love you so, so much, Louis.”

“I love you too, Harry. I know you say all the time how I’ve changed your life but really, you’ve changed mine. You’ve given me the home I’ve always wanted, you make me feel safe in your love. Gonna marry you soon, you know,” he turned, waiting for Harry’s reply and smiled softly when he realised Harry was already asleep, exhausted from the day. He pressed a kiss to his cheek and pulled up the blankets, making sure they wouldn’t get cold since neither man was wearing anything at all.

“Goodnight sweetheart, sweet dreams,” he said, nestling up to Harry’s body, smiling at how Harry threw an arm over him, even in his sleep. Life was pretty perfect, he thought as he let sleep wash over him.


	16. Unbreak My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis breaks everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title: Unbreak My Heart by Toni Braxton

_Un-break my heart_  
_Say you'll love me again_  
_Undo this hurt you caused_  
_When you walked out the door_ _  
And walked out of my life_

“Ooh you being allowed out to play, Tommo?” Louis’ football mates jeered at him as he sat down at the table with them in the local pub. “Not got Harry to keep you on your leash?”

“Oh fuck off,” he retorted with a middle finger. “We aren’t joined at the hip you know, we can go out without each other… we just choose not to.” Everyone burst into raucous laughter at that, slapping the table and gathering attention from the other pub goers. “Anyway, you bunch of bastards, drinks are on me? Same again?”

The men sat around the table nodded and Louis stood up, heading to the bar. It was late afternoon, and he was missing Harry. He might have finished Uni but Harry was as busy as ever at the bakery. He was pretty much acting as manager now, and Louis was so proud of how well he was coping, especially since he was still only 20. Harry loved a bit of pressure, but due to staff sickness, he’d been forced into work early on his day off, and had text Louis later on that he’d be home late, telling him to go out with his friends without him. Louis had reluctantly agreed, but now he was out, he was pleased he chose not to sit home and mope.

Louis jerked his head at Tom, one of his friends and called him over, asking him to grab the other tray. They headed back to the table and sat down, passing around the pint glasses. The atmosphere was jovial, everyone enjoying being out and about and while Louis missed Harry, he was trying to enjoy himself anyway. He was aware of a few camera phones pointing in their direction, as they often did when any members of the team were out together, but he tried to ignore them, determined to have a good time.

Three hours later, the group were thoroughly pissed. Louis had drunk more alcohol in these few hours than he thought he had in the entire time he and Harry had been together, and he felt suitably out of it, although he still had a clear enough head to text his fiancé, warning him he was in a bit of a state before he got home. Harry texted back saying he’d pick him up when he was ready, and Louis felt all warm and fluffy at the thought of how Harry always took care of him, no matter what.

Louis glanced at his watch, realising it was probably time to head off, and stumbled over to the bar, ready to clear the extortionate tab he and his mates had run up. He tripped on the leg of a bar stool as he walked away, and fell into the arms of a stranger, who stood him upright, arms still clutching at his biceps as he steadied himself, gazing up to thank the man.

“Christ, thanks man, had too much - fuck, Aiden?”

“Louis? Oh my god, it’s been too long love, how are you?” Louis still felt out of it as he stared back into the eyes of his old friend, someone he hadn’t had any contact with for years now.

“Yeah, quite long. Um, I’m good, you?” Aiden nodded eagerly, arms still clutching onto Louis’, making Louis feel a little odd. The only man he liked touching him now was Harry, and this man in front of him certainly wasn’t the man he was marrying in just six weeks time.

“Yeah, all the better for seeing you again,” he said with a smirk. “So. I see in the papers you’ve got yourself a new boytoy?”

“Fuck off Aiden, he’s not my boytoy. We’re getting married in six weeks, he’s perfect,” Louis gushed, aware that alcohol made him super soppy about the boy at home waiting for him. “Never been happier actually. Missed your chance, I’m afraid.” Aiden actually had the gall to pout at that, and stepped forwards into Louis’ space some more. Louis craned his head as he heard his mates calling for him, but for some reason, his feet felt stuck to the floor.

“My loss, his gain right?” Aiden said, and at that, Louis just shrugged, smiling slightly to himself at the thought that he was off the market forever, that he’d found his one in Harry. Aiden nudged him with his shoulder, bringing Louis back to earth for a minute. “So, is Harry here with you?”

“Nah, he’s been working hard and he’s having a night at home. I’m here with the lads from work, want to join us?” Louis nodded his head in their direction, the men waving at him, a few that had been around for a few years recognising Aiden from when he and Louis used to hook up. Louis couldn’t ever say it had been anything serious between them, just two friends enjoying each other’s company and having sex whenever they met up. It was certainly nothing on the level of what he had with Harry, and he grabbed Aiden’s arm, dragging him over to the table to join his friends.

Conversation between the group flowed easily, Aiden joining in with whatever topic was being discussed at the time. Louis laughed at Aiden’s jokes, sometimes resting his head on Aiden’s shoulder before he caught himself, remembering now how funny he had been, but then that only led him to thoughts of his own funny boy probably in their bed waiting for him, his jokes lame but still, they meant the world to Louis. He stood up, going to get a final round for the table, and Aiden joined him at the bar, pressed close to his side. Louis cautiously stepped away, not wanting to lead Aiden on at all.

“I missed you, you know. When you decided it was over, I mean. I thought we had something good, Lou.” Aiden glanced over him then with an expression Louis couldn’t quite put his finger on, but he wanted to shut this down. He shook his head, opening his lips to speak but suddenly Aiden stumbled forwards, making as if he was going to kiss Louis. Louis reacted as quickly as he could in his fog, and pushed Aiden away.

“Look, enough Aiden, stop it. I’m with Harry now, and he’s all I want so just leave it, yeah?”

Aiden moved forwards again, murmuring under his breath. “Oh come on baby, I know you’ve missed me, we were so good-” he surged towards Louis, shutting his eyes but Louis was more forceful, shoving him at the shoulders and stepping right away.

“Get lost, Aiden.” Louis quickly drew his phone out of his pocket and tapped out a text to Harry, asking him to come and get him, more than ready to get home now.

Half an hour later, Harry drew up, texting Louis to let him know he was outside, not wanting to leave the car on the kerb at this time of night, despite the good neighbourhood. Louis waved bye to everyone in the pub, still nursing half-full pint glasses as he stumbled out of the door and over to Harry’s Range Rover. He opened the door and climbed in, planting a soppy kiss on Harry’s cheek much to his amusement. He didn’t get to see drunk Louis enough, and he was quite fond of him.

“Hey stranger, missed you,” Harry said softly from the driver’s seat, making sure Louis was strapped in securely before he indicated and pulled out into the road, heading them both home. Louis chattered away for a while before he suddenly fell silent, and as Harry pulled into the driveway, he smiled fondly at his sound-asleep fiancé, curled up, head against the back of the chair. He got out and scooped Louis up in his arms, carefully jostling him against his chest as he opened the door and carried him up the stairs to bed. He loved when Louis was all small and vulnerable like this, a complete opposite to how powerful and strong he seemed in their everyday life, and he loved that he was the only one who got this soft side of Louis.

He stripped him off, laying him under the covers in his boxers, and brushed his own teeth, climbing into bed beside Louis, curling up against his warm body. He kissed his cheek, whispering good night and love you into Louis’ ear, his body entirely exhausted from his hugely busy day at work. Louis’ snores filled the room, as they often did if he ever had a drink, and Harry fell asleep despite the noise, just happy to have his man back at home where they both belonged.

*****

Despite his busy day, Harry woke early the next morning, groaning at he saw 8.12am on the bedside clock. Louis’ side of the bed was empty, and Harry frowned at the cold sheets next to him. He picked up his phone and saw a text message from Louis, telling him he’d had to go into work to sort out a few things, but that he’d be back as soon as he could. Harry smiled at that, and tapped out a quick reply, along with a sleepy looking selfie to show Louis what he was missing. He chuckled at the sad emojis that were sent back to him and reluctantly swung his legs out of bed, padding downstairs, the house a little too quiet for his liking.

He smiled at the curled up cat in her bed waiting for him in the kitchen. She meowed as he got nearer and he scooped her up, cuddling her for a few minutes as he stared out of the windows into their huge garden. He popped her back on the floor, filling up her food and water bowls before flicking on the kettle and waiting patiently for it to boil, desperate for a cup of tea now.

The house was still silent an hour later as Harry watched some trashy breakfast TV, pleased he didn’t have to go to work at all today since he’d pretty much worked a double shift yesterday. Callie was curled up at the other end of the sofa, and Harry had a soft cashmere blanket draped over his legs, too lazy to get up and start a fire, even if the November chill was making him quite chilly.

After an hour or so, Harry was bored out of his brains. He reached for his iPad, which was sat on the side. He checked their emails, deleting the few junk ones they’d received, filing another one thanking them for paying their gas and electricity bill in the disgustingly organised folder Louis had created in their mailbox, and flicked open the Safari browser. He never usually bothered with the gossip rags, but for some reason, he decided to open a new tab and head for one of the online newspapers, keen to amuse himself for a while as Louis slept off his inevitable hangover.

He moseyed through a few articles, chuckling to himself at another awful one about one of the Kardashians, and then was absolutely hooked on another featuring images of the cast of the Avengers movie filming the next movie, quickly sharing the link to Niall, knowing his friend was the only one who would understand his excitement, Louis completely unbothered by the Marvel Universe, something Harry was determined to change once they were married.

He scrolled down the sidebar a little more, and stopped as he noticed a headline that caught his eye. He stopped scrolling and reread it, the words making him feel sick, throwing a hand up to his mouth in utter disbelief as he squinted his eyes to look at the tiny image.

**TOMMO THE CHEAT?! WMFC owner and manager Louis Tomlinson spotted getting up close and personal with a man who’s NOT his soon-to-be husband Harry Styles!**

With shaking fingers, Harry clicked on the thumbnail, heart pounding in his chest as the article loaded, seeming to take forever although in reality it was really only about seven seconds. Harry scrolled down the screen, feeling his stomach lurch at the grainy images nestled throughout the article. Although they were taken on a crappy camera phone and were poorly lit, Harry could clearly make out Louis, in the outfit he was wearing last night pressed up close to a man Harry had never seen before in his life.

Harry read the articles, tears now freely falling down his cheeks as it detailed how Louis was spotted out and about last night in Manchester with a group of friends, and that after many pints, he was draping himself all over this stranger, photos accompanying the article. Harry felt sick as he looked closer at the photos, seeing the man’s hand on Louis’ arms, clearly animatedly chatting to each other as Louis stood propped up against the bar. There was a few photos of the man at the table with Louis and his friends, Louis resting his head on the stranger’s shoulder in several, laughing widely, a smile Harry thought only he could draw out of his fiancé.  The final photo though was the last straw and Harry let out a sob as it filled the screen. It was Louis, seconds from kissing the man opposite him who clearly leaning in for more than just a peck on the cheek. Callie jumped off the sofa at Harry’s loud sob, and he couldn’t drag his eyes away from the screen, unable to quite believe what his eyes and brain were telling him - that Louis had cheated on him with this stranger.

He jumped up off the sofa then, panic flooding his body as he thought about what to do. He ran upstairs and threw on some shorts and one of Louis’ t-shirts, thundering back down the stairs and grabbing his car keys from the table by the front door. He wiped roughly at his face, swiping away the tears that were already falling and he climbed in, starting the engine. There was something deep down inside of him that knew driving in this state wasn’t a good idea, but he was beyond the point of reason already, zooming off up the driveway, headed to Louis’ work.

He arrived in just under half an hour, and broke sharply when he arrived at the parking lot, swinging his Range Rover haphazardly into the space next to Louis’ own Audi. He got out and walked briskly towards the building, breathing heavily, full of anger now. He stormed through, ignoring the polite greetings from Louis’ staff, marching in the direction of Louis’ office.

“Morning Harry, I don’t think-” Harry ignored Mel, one of Louis’ secretaries as he stormed past her, pushing Louis’ office door open with such force, it banged off the wall behind it, silencing Louis who was surrounded at his desk by several men in suits. They all turned to see who had made such an entrance, and something flickered across Louis’ face, something Harry couldn’t read. Harry stood still, adrenaline pumping through his veins, fists clenched at his sides as he stared Louis down.

“Um, can we take a quick  break guys? Thanks very much,” Louis said, smiling at them all as they stood from their chairs and headed out, closing the door quietly behind them. “So, care to tell me what that grand entrance was all about?” he said with a cocked eyebrow, not closing the gap between himself and Harry. Harry just scoffed and stepped over to Louis’ computer, typing in the all-too familiar gossip rag website, and clicked on the article, Louis hurrying round to join him.

Harry watched Louis intently as he took in the sight of the screen in front of him, his jaw dropping as he clicked through the pictures, reading the awful words in front of him.

“Got an explanation for me then?” Harry said in a cold voice, the tone sending a shiver down Louis’ spine. He felt a little lost for words, but knew he had to say something, had to placate Harry before this got out of hand.

“This really isn’t what it looks like, baby, I promise-”

“Don’t baby me, Louis. What the hell did you do? Why would you do this to me, I never gave you any reason to do this to me, I don’t understand, was I not good enough-”

“Harry, you are good enough, you’re everything to me, you know that. This is just a big misunderstanding. I’m really sorry but I need to finish this meeting. Can we please, please talk about this at home? I want to sit down and explain everything but I promise you, you have nothing to worry about. I love you, I hope you know that.” He moved forwards to touch Harry, and flinched when Harry moved away from his touch.

“Fine. You’ve got an hour, Louis. If this, if our relationship means anything to you, you’ll be there to talk to me. See you at home.” Without another glance at Louis, Harry left the office, a slightly stunned Louis left alone in the room, trying to work out what the hell he was going to do. Only when he’d left did Louis realise Harry hadn’t told him he loved him back, and that left a horrible taste in Louis’ mouth.

*****

“Shit, shit, shit, MOVE!” Louis shouted in frustration at the traffic ahead of him, thumping his hands down on the steering wheel. The meeting had gone on longer than planned, and if he didn't get a move on, he wasn’t going to make it home in time for Harry’s one hour stipulation, and he didn't want to think about what might happened if he did. He ran his hand nervously through his hair as he glanced down at the time on the dials in front of him, swallowing as the minutes ticked by, his miles not matching the time slipping away from him.

The traffic didn't thin, and it was another half an hour before Louis came to a stop outside their house. His heart was pounding in his chest as he slipped the key from the ignition, and he walked as quickly as he could to the front door, fumbling with his front door key in his desperation to get inside. He dropped the key, cursing as he bent to pick it up and finally got it in, the lock clicking quietly as he turned the handle. The door swung open and all was quiet, but Louis was hoping Harry was just sat quietly somewhere, waiting for him.

“Harry! Love, are you here?” he called out, but there was no reply. He explored the downstairs first, greeting Callie with a scratch to the top of her head where she was perched on the sofa, but there was no sign of Harry. The iPad was balanced on the corner of the coffee table and Louis straightened it up, realising that was probably where Harry had probably first seen that awful article. He pushed it to the back of his mind as he jogged up the stairs, listening out for any sign of Harry, which never came.

With a heavy heart, Louis padded through the bedroom, and what he saw there made his heart drop even further. In the middle of the bed there was a note, and on top of it, Harry’s engagement ring. He picked up the ring and held it tightly in his palm, hoping to God this didn't mean what he thought it did. With shaking hands, he unfolded the piece of paper and read what Harry had scrawled inside.

_Louis_

Obviously our relationship isn’t as important to you as your precious job, or the guy you were fucking yesterday.  
  
_I’m done, I was so fucking stupid to think I would ever be enough for you.  You’ve made an idiot of me and I can’t do this anymore._  
_  
_ _Harry._

He hurried over to the wardrobes, panicking now, and when he threw the doors open, seeing only empty hangers instead of Harry’s colourful clothes, he choked back a sob. He noticed one of Harry’s headscarves laying in a pool of silk on the bottom of the wardrobe and picked it up, holding it close to his face, inhaling the familiar scent. It wasn’t long before it was sodden with his tears, and Louis tucked it carefully back on Harry’s shelf, shutting the door behind him.

He slid his phone out of his pocket, feeling sad when he saw there was no messages or anything from Harry, and without thinking, he hit Harry’s contact information, dialling him. Part of him knew he wouldn’t pick up, that this was in vain, and he almost dropped the phone when the call connected.

“Louis, I’m not picking up to talk to you. I just want to tell you to please-”

“No, no, don’t hang up, please,” Louis begged, crying now at the sound of his beautiful boy’s voice. “Harry, you have to know, this is not what it looks like. Aiden’s an old friend, he means nothing to me, I saw him by complete accident-”

“How stupid do you think I am, Louis? You expect me to believe that after seeing those pictures? You were all over him-”

“As a friend, Harry, and I was drunk! I swear to you, nothing happened. You’re all I want, I love you more than I’ve ever loved-”

“Save it, I don’t want to hear it. I just picked up to say don’t bother coming after me. I don’t want to see you and I don’t want to hear from you. Please leave me alone.”

“But Harry, I-” He bit back a sob as the line went silent and he pulled the phone away from his ear, seeing Harry had already hung up. Louis fell to his knees, the reality that Harry had actually left him finally sinking in, and he could do nothing except weep, for everything that he’d lost, his heart, and Harry’s, completely and utterly broken. The only bit of Harry he had left was the band of metal still clutched in his palm, a stark reminder to Louis that he’d promised him forever, and in a heartbeat, forever was gone.

*****

He was laid on their bed an hour or so later, blinking up at the white ceiling, completely numb. His eyes felt raw from crying and he sniffed, rolling over to grab Harry’s pillow, holding it close to his body. He could feel Callie asleep on his feet at the end of the bed,  and he closed his eyes, wishing more than anything he could turn the clock back and make Harry listen, make him realise it was nothing but a stupid mistake, a misunderstanding that never should have happened, let alone be plastered all over the press.

He picked up his phone, sighing when he saw there was no messages from Harry, and ignoring the notifications from his email account, pushing that to the back of his mind for now. He sat up, rustling about in the sheets when he stilled, sure he heard a noise from downstairs. The front door closed and Louis crept over to the door, disturbing Callie and watching as she ran out of the room. He could hear Harry’s voice in the hallway as she galloped down the stairs at him, and his heart filled with hope, dashing down after her.

“Harry, oh my god, thank god you’re here, I-”

“I didn't think you’d be here,” Harry said in a cold voice, not looking at Louis, keeping his attention on his cat. “I’m just here to get Callie, then I’m leaving.”

Louis panicked at the finality in Harry’s tone, the way he was avoiding locking eyes with him at all. Harry stood up then and brushed past Louis where he was stood at the bottom of the stairs, heading for one of the utility cupboards in the kitchen where Callie’s things were kept. He returned minutes later with her carrier, gently picking her up and putting her inside, closing the grate behind her softly, ensuring her tail was tucked in alongside her body.

“Harry, listen, you need to listen to me, okay? He’s the past, he’s nothing to me, you’re everything. This really is NOT what it looks like, those fucking pictures make it look a hundred times worse-” Harry crumpled at the sadness on Louis’ face, and in a moment of weakness, he let Louis step closer and envelop him in a cuddle, feeling Louis’ own erratic heartbeat in his chest. His breathing slowed for a minute, letting Louis’ words sink in.

All of a sudden, he pulled away. He pushed Louis away from him, breaking their contact as his eyes filled again.

“What- wait a minute, what the fuck do you mean he’s the past Louis? You know him? Fuck - how long has this, oh my god-” Harry started to shake now, frantically clawing at his hair, letting Louis’ betrayal sink deeper into his veins. “How long have you been fucking him behind my back Louis? What happened before I got there, huh? You had your fun with him, then decided to come to me anyway?”

“Fuck, stop, Harry-” Louis made to grab Harry’s wrist but Harry all but hissed at him, making Louis flinch. They’d argued before but nothing like this, and he didn’t know what to do. “Babe, he’s nothing, I told you. He’s, well, not my ex, we just used to fool around but that’s all he ever was. He modelled a bit while I was learning the ropes at the club, we fooled around for a while, but he’s nothing compared to you, this really was nothing, I promise-”

“A fucking model? Holy shit, Louis. How the fuck am I ever going to compare to that? I’m just a fucking student, I can’t give you anything. I was so fucking stupid to think you ever meant forever with me, this was all just a huge mistake, I don’t- I can’t do this - DON’T fucking touch me Louis-” he said as Louis went to comfort him again.

“Harry, don’t do this - baby, don’t walk away, please-” Louis was crying now too, and that broke Harry even more. “Harry, stop-” He tried grabbing the cat carrier from where it sat on the floor but the cold stare that Harry gave him stopped him in his tracks. He’d never seen his green eyes without their usual sparkle, and he knew then that something had snapped inside Harry..

“I thought we were meant to be Lou,” Harry said in a painfully scratchy voice, raw from all the crying. “You sure made a fool out of me.” He turned then and Louis couldn’t move, watching his life walk out of the door and away from him.

He gathered himself, hurrying behind Harry, watching him open the door, putting Callie on the floor of the backseat and Louis went to stand by the driver’s door, not knowing what he could say to stop Harry but knowing he had to try.

“Please, Harry, I love you, I promise you - this is ridiculous, just listen-”

“I trusted you Louis. With everything. With my happiness. You’ve just broken it, you’ve broken me. I hope he’s worth it.” He got in and locked the door behind him, revving the engine before speeding off. Louis collapsed to his knees on the driveway, not caring about the pain of the gravel digging in to his knees, sobbing as his other half drove away, unable to see the tears streaming down Harry’s own face, both of their hearts completely and utterly broken.

*****

Anne jumped as the front door banged open later that morning, and she hurried to her feet, running into the hallway, jaw dropping as she saw her son collapse on the floor, weeping into his hands.

“Oh Harry, sweetheart,” she said, kneeling next to him, feeling him curl his body against hers, seeking comfort from the one person he knew he could always rely on, no matter what. “What’s happened love, talk to me.”

“He cheated on me, Mum,” Harry sobbed, his body shaking with his cries, his mums face falling at his words. “It’s over Mum, I hate him, I hate him so much.” Anne shushed him, rubbing her hand through his hair as she tried to calm him, eventually getting him to his feet and onto the sofa. He fell into a sudden sleep, emotionally exhausted and Anne covered him in a blanket, hating his red-tear stained cheeks as she got his bags in, locking his car and sitting in the armchair, waiting for him to wake up.

Only half an hour later, he stirred, still looking entirely heartbroken. He pulled out his phone and hit a few buttons, wordlessly handing it to his mum. He watched her shocked expression as she took in the article and the photos, anger flooding her features as she read the words. When she was done, she clicked it off, ignoring the red notification lighting up against Harry’s message app, knowing they were probably from Louis trying to make excuses for himself.

“Oh love, I’m so sorry, I don’t know how he could do this to you,” she said, taking his hand and squeezing it gently. “What the hell did he think he was playing at? You knew he was going out, right?”

Harry sniffed, wiping his eyes again, tears prickling as he recounted the evening to his mum. “Yeah, I was meant to go but I got stuck at work. He was with his footie mates, but he didn’t tell me he was meeting his twatty ex there. First thing I knew about it was seeing that article this morning. It made me wanna throw up, Mum. How can he do this to me? I’ve done nothing but be faithful and love him, I just don’t understand-” He sobbed again and Anne pulled him against her chest, letting him sob his heart out.

His phone rang shrilly then and Harry pulled away, picking it up from where Anne had set it on the table. The screen was lit up with a smiling selfie of him and Louis that Harry had taken a few weeks ago, and that broke his heart just a little bit more. They’d been so happy, or so he thought. He was such a fool. He rejected the call, quickly holding down the power button on the side, making sure it was switched off before he threw it back at the table.

“I never want to speak to him again,” he whispered, pulling a cushion against his tummy, holding it tightly, trying to push down the knot he felt growing there, sickness bubbling around. “Never again.”

*****

Louis had stumbled back inside and was sat at the bottom of the stairs, hand still shaking despite the fact nearly two hours had passed since Harry had packed his bags and left. It still felt surreal, and as he’d reread the article just a few minutes ago, anger and panic flooded his body, wanting to kill whoever had taken those stupid photos and then sent to the press, not knowing the heartbreak they would cause.

He ran upstairs and pulled on some clothes, throwing on Harry’s Uni hoodie that was still thrown on their bed as he hurried back out to his car, wheels spinning as he drove off, determined to find Harry and make him listen, wanting him to realise that he hadn’t, and would never, cheat on him. Harry was everything to him, and it broke his heart to think that Harry could ever believe he’d do that to him, he thought he was sure and certain of their love.

He soon came to a stop outside Niall’s dorm, sure that’s where his boy would have run to. He threw the car door open, not caring if he hit anything in his haste to get indoors. He slipped behind an exiting student and ran up the stairs, his feet pounding as loudly as his heart inside his ribcage. He banged with a fist on Niall’s door until it was flung open, a tired and confused looking Niall on the other side.

“Louis, what the fuck?” he said, stepping aside as Louis burst into the room, heart falling as he realised Harry wasn’t there.

“Where is he?” Louis said, frantic by now, grasping at his hair, tears of frustration seeping out as he sunk down onto Niall’s bed, head in his hands.

“I assume you mean Harry? He’s not here Lou… what’s happened, why are you crying?” Niall looked thoroughly confused by now, and watched as Louis grabbed his laptop, bringing up the hideous article. He gestured to it with his hand and watched Niall stand and read, a look of disbelief filling his face, swiftly followed by one of anger.

“Well, that looks fucking bad mate, not gonna lie. What the fuck were you thinking, who is this guy?” Niall folded his arms then, looking down at Louis in an intimidating way. Louis gulped and took a deep breath, determined to get Niall on his side. He needed someone to believe him.

“Just an old friend. I haven’t seen him for years Niall, I promise. He was just someone I fooled around with years ago, and I bumped into him at the pub. I was pissed, yeah, but not pissed enough to ever contemplate cheating on Harry with. I love Harry, Niall, you know that. I fucking worship the ground he walks on, I would never do anything to jeopardise what we have.” He wiped away tears then, and struggled to continue. “Aiden came onto me, we chatted then he tried to kiss me. I pushed him off, and I left. The pictures make it look so much worse than it was.” He looked back up at Niall then, seeing he still looked angry.

“Why did you let him get so close Louis? I just don’t get what you were-”

“Niall, seriously mate, we weren’t. These pics are taken at a shit angle. It was NOTHING like it looks, I swear. Please, you have to believe me. Look, I saw how it broke my Mum when my real dad cheated on her. She felt worthless and it took so long for Mark to make her realise she was worthy of his love. I could never do that to anyone, let alone Harry. He’s the love of my life, you know that.” Niall sighed and rubbed his face before nodding, sinking down next to Louis, glancing over to him.

“What do I do, Niall? I can’t lose him. He’s my life. He’s ignoring all my calls, I can’t get ahold of him. I’m scared I’ve lost him.” Louis sobbed then, and Niall put a comforting arm around his shoulders.

“Let me call him Lou, he might pick up to me.” He picked up his own phone and clicked through to Harry’s contact, frowning as it went straight to voicemail. “He must have it off, sorry. I’ll text him so when he turns it on, he knows to call.” Louis just nodded, watching as Niall tapped out a text, the whoosh of it filling the room. “I’ll help you Lou, just give it time, okay?” Louis nodded miserably, feeling entirely bereft and broken as he let the silence fill the void in his heart.

*****

Anne set down a cup of tea in front of a now calm Harry, texting Gemma to let her know what had happened. She sat down in the armchair opposite Harry and frowned as she watched him pick up the mug, noticing something missing.

“Harry, where’s your engagement ring?” she questioned, watching Harry blink the tears away.

“Took it off,” he shrugged. “I gave it back to him. It doesn’t mean anything now anyway.” Anne looked sad at her son’s words, noting the black phone still on the table.

“You not going to turn it on, love?” She asked. Harry just shook his head, sipping at his hot tea. They sat in silence for a while, Anne eventually flicking on the TV to keep her attention. A little while later, she heard a car pull up outside and her flicked over to Harry as she recognised it as Louis’ Audi. She watched through the window as two figures remained in the car, worrying about Harry would react if Louis attempted to enter the house, sure her son didn’t want to set eyes on his fiancé, or ex-fiancé, just yet.

She gulped as she watched Niall step out of the car and up the driveway. The bell rang and she sighed, getting to her feet to answer it. Harry looked out the window and rolled his eyes, burying himself down into the sofa cushions further. He heard a hushed conversation in the hallway, relieved to hear Niall’s dulcet tones rather than Louis’ but still, he didn’t move. He only turned his head as he heard footsteps coming into the lounge, the sofa dipping by his feet.

“You okay, Haz?” Niall said, hating his upset his friend looked. “I know what’s happened. Lou brought me here. He came over when you disappeared, thought you’d have come to  mine. You need to hear him out Haz, please.”

Harry couldn’t bring himself to look at his friend, unable to believe Niall was already on Louis’ side. “Fuck off, Niall. I don’t want to see him again, and right now, I don’t want to talk about it. I thought you were my friend Niall, but you can’t be if you believe his lies.”

Niall wrinkled his forehead at that, shifting around so he could see Harry’s face, making Harry look at him. “Harry. I’ve seen the article, but he explained everything to me, and for what it’s worth I believe him. He’s as broken as you are, and it’s eating him up that you think he’d cheat on you. Hear him out, please?”

“No.” Harry just shook his head. “I don’t want to see him, what don’t you understand?” Niall was a bit shocked at the cold tone in Harry’s voice. “Actually, I’d like you to leave. I don’t want to see you right now either.” Niall just shook his head slowly, getting to his feet.

“You’re making a big mistake, Harry. You are Louis are made for each other, you know that as well as I do. Don’t ruin the best thing to happen to you.”

“He did, Niall. Not me. He did when he kissed some other guy and broke my heart. I’m never, ever going to forgive him for this. Just get out.”

*****

Niall closed the door behind him and sloped over to Louis’ car, hating how his friend’s head dipped as he got near, clearly understanding it wasn’t good news. He slid into the car, slamming the door behind him, turning to face Louis who was looking visibly upset again.

“I’m sorry, mate. He doesn’t want to see you. He’s turned his phone off. Anne said he’s in a right mess, told her it’s over between the pair of you, that you’re sleeping with someone behind his back. He kicked me out as well, thinks I’m on your side.” Niall sat back against the chair then, sighing deeply.

“Fuck-“ Louis sobbed into his hands again. “He’s just there Niall, like, right through that door, but he might as well be on the fucking moon, I can’t get near him. I just wanna hold him, tell him he’s got it wrong-“ It broke Niall’s heart to see how much this was affecting Louis, and in that moment, he felt angry at Harry for shutting down, for not even trying to listen to Louis’ side of it.

He started the engine, driving them away, knowing the close proximity to an impossibly far away Harry was hurting Louis even more. He drove him back to his house but Louis darted in, asking Niall to keep the engine running. Ten minutes later, Niall was watching a show on Netflix on his phone when Louis came out.

“I can’t stay here, surrounded by his stuff, memories. I need to get out, I’m gonna go and stay at Mum’s or something. Drive yourself home then I’ll go from there. And Niall…”

Niall turned to him then, surprised as Louis took his hand. “Thank you. For believing me.”

“I know how much you love him. I can see it in everything you do, Louis. Nothing else would convince me more. Deep down, he knows it too. He’s just hurting. He’ll find his way back to you. You just need to wait for him.”

“I’ll wait forever if I have to, Niall. I’m nothing without him.” Niall gently patted his hand and drove away, watching tears fill his friends eyes as he left their home behind, hoping one day they’d return, their pain just a distant memory.

*****

A few days later, and Louis was still at his mums house. He’d enjoyed the escape, spending a lot of time with his siblings, using them to distract him from the fact Harry hadn’t contacted him at all, that even Anne had stopped answering his calls. Niall has continued to try and get Harry to see sense to no avail as well, and Louis was scared it really was too late, that he’d lost Harry for good.

He’d taken Doris and Ernie to school that morning, smiling as they ran into their classroom, little backpacks strapped on their backs, waving eagerly at their big brother. He’d returned home to find his Mum working her way through a pile of ironing.

She’d been a bit off with him since he’d arrived, telling him he was stupid for even engaging Aiden in conversation, knowing how easily things could be misconstrued, especially when you’re in the public eye like Louis is. Louis had been really hurt by her reaction, and although she believed that he hadn’t cheated, he just needed her support and was very disappointed he didn’t get it unconditionally.

He headed out into the garden, wrapped up in Harry's thick uni hoodie again as he lit up a cigarette. He knew how much Harry would hate him smoking again, but at the moment, he needed anything that would help relieve his stress. He blew smoke rings into the air, fingers freezing as they held the burning stick in the cold November air. He heard the back door click closed behind him, and he stayed where he was, staring up at the cloudless sky as he felt someone stop next to him. He glanced across, sighing as he realised it was Mark, finally back from his business trip.

“Well, you got what you wanted didn’t you?” Louis spat out, anger flooding his veins. He hadn’t seen Mark since he’d had a go at him over what he’d said about Harry the last time they’d argued, and he wasn’t exactly the person Louis wanted to see right now. He took a deep drag from his cigarette, releasing the smoke slowly. Mark stayed silent next to him for a few moments.

“Louis, I never wanted you to be unhappy,” he started speaking, softly since the garden was otherwise silent. “I can see how much you love Harry, you worship the ground he walks on. And-“ he swallowed before he said his next words. “I can see how much he loves and adores you too, how devoted he is to you in spite of your money, not because of it.”

Louis sniffed, willing the tears to stay down. He swallowed the lump in his throat down, taking another drag of the cigarette before Mark took it from him, throwing it onto the ground and stubbing it out with the toe of his shoe.

“Look, what do you want, Mark? If you’re gonna tell me what a fuck up I’ve been then please don’t. Plenty of other people have got there first, and honestly, I don’t think I can hear it one more time-“ he choked back a sob then, angry at himself for reacting emotionally.

“Louis. I’m not here to tell you that. I believe that what happened was entirely innocent. There’s no way you’d cheat on Harry, you love him too much. I see why Harrys upset and angry, of course I do. But Louis, you’re my son. I know you and I know you would never do this.”

Louis crumpled at Mark’s words, the first person to believe him without question and he allowed Mark to wrap his arms around him, finally seeking the comfort he so desperately needed in the last person he ever thought he’d get it from. Mark supported his weight as Louis sobbed into his shoulder, his body jolting with the effort of his crying, Mark just soothingly rubbing his back.

“I’ve lost him, Mark. I’ve lost my Harry. What the fuck am I meant to do now?” His sobs were the only sound that could be heard in the garden, and Jay watched on from her upstairs window as her husband comforted her broken son, wishing there was something she could to ease his pain.

*****

Another two days followed and Harry was still a complete mess. Anne had had to phone his boss at the bakery and explain the situation, apologising for the fact she didn’t know when Harry would be back, but luckily, they were understanding since he’d worked so much overtime lately. She and robin were beginning to get concerned about Harry now though.

He hadn’t a full meal since he’d arrived at Anne’s nearly a week ago, and he still refused point blank to turn his phone on, insisting upon no contact with Louis. He hadn’t got out of bed or showered in three days, and she sighed, taking the tray of untouched dinner out of Harry's room and back down to the kitchen, Robin watching as she scraped yet another meal into the bin.

“Still not eating?” He asked, Anne shaking her head in reply. “You know we have to do something now love, don’t you? I think it’s time we called Louis, got his side of things.”

Anne sighed and sat down next to her husband, taking his hand. “I know. I just, I don’t want Harry to think we’re going behind his back or something. But I know how much he loves Louis, he was totally gone for that boy, and I could see Louis felt the same. Part of me, now I’ve calmed down, is wondering whether we were too hasty in thinking bad of him. All he’s done is take care of our boy, Robin.” They sat in silence for a few minutes before she picked up her phone, Robin walking over to close the kitchen door.

“Louis? It’s Anne. No, everything’s okay, Harry’s here, he’s.. well I’d be lying if I said he was fine but he’s here and we’re taking care of him.”

They spoke for a few more minutes before she cleared her throat, determined to finally confront Louis. “Now Louis, I want the truth. You owe me that. Tell me what happened, from the beginning.” She put the phone onto speakerphone and let Louis speak, holding Robin’s hand as they both listened to Louis recount the whole night, hearing him desperately trying to hold back his sobs as he described how Harry reacted to the awful photos.

“Oh love. It’s just a big mess isn’t it? Listen, we’ll talk to Harry. I believe you,

Louis, we both do. I trust you, and I trust you with my son’s heart. Just give us some time, okay? He’s really broken by all this.” She let louis speak again for a moment.

“Right, well take care darling. Give our love to your Mum and Mark. I’ll be in touch Louis and if you need me, I’m at the end of the phone. Bye love.” She hung up and sighed, Robin standing up and coming behind her to cuddle her.

“He’ll see sense,” Robin said softly, holding his wife tightly. “His heart is broken love, but we need to tell him he needs to hear Louis out. Once he hears that, I have a feeling it’ll work itself out.”

“I hope so,” Anne said quietly. “I’ve never met two people more right for each other than Louis and our boy. He completes Harry in a way I didn’t realise Harry needed. Please let them make it, Robin.” They just held each other tightly, praying Harry would work through his grief.

*****

The next morning, Anne jumped as Harry came up behind her as she buttered him some toast, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder.

“You’re up!” she exclaimed with a smile, handing the plate of toast as he pulled away. He sloped over to the table and sat down, nibbling lightly at the crusts and he smiled as she set a mug of tea in front of him. “I’m glad you’ve got out of bed at last love, Robin and I were so worried about you.”

“Where is he?” Harry asked, looking around for any sign of his step father.

“Gone to work, love. Just me and you. I think we need to chat, don’t you?” Harry sighed but nodded, knowing this had been building for days now. “You need to talk to Louis, love. Even if it’s just to clear the air and admit it’s over if that’s what you want. But this is cruel on both of you. You can’t ignore him forever. I’ve spoken to him, so has Robin, and we both want you to hear him out.”

Harry rested his head in his hands, nodding softly. “Honestly, I really don’t see the point Mum, but I will for you. Not for him. He doesn’t deserve anything from me.” Anne bit her tongue, not wanting to say anything that would change Harry’s mind now he’d finally admitted he would talk to Louis. She knew that if Louis had a chance to talk to Harry and make him see, they’d be okay. She could only hope.

*****

Later that afternoon, Harry pulled up the collar of his coat and shuffled towards the coffee shop where his Mum and Louis had agreed to have their meeting at. He still hadn’t switched his phone on, and he was sort of glad that the first contact he would have with Louis would be face to face, rather than some text message.

He stopped in the middle of the street as he spotted Louis just ahead of him, back against the brick wall of the coffee shop, taking a drag of his cigarette. Louis had given up smoking not long after they got together since he knew how much Harry hated it, so he knew Louis must be struggling if he’d turned back to the cigarettes again. Louis looked in his direction and quickly exhaled the smoke, stubbing out the cigarette on the pavement with his toe, picking up the butt and depositing in a nearby bin, Harry half-smiling at the typically thoughtful gesture.

He rearranged his features as Louis got closer, passing by Louis into the shop. He took a seat as Louis ordered them their usual, soon returning with a cup of steaming liquid, Harry nodding in thanks. His heart was pounding but he was determined Louis wouldn’t know how nervous he was about this, how much it broke his heart to set eyes on the man he still loved despite everything.

“Thank you for agreeing to meet me,” Louis said in a quiet voice, sipping carefully at his tea, lifting off the lid to let it cool. “ I’ve missed you a lot, hated not talking to you. I haven’t even been home to be honest, didn’t want to be there without you-”

“So. You going to explain then? Tell me it was nothing again?” Harry spat out, hating his harsh tone but unable to stop himself. “Sorry, that was out of line. Mum and Robin talked to me, told me they believe what you said. That it was nothing. But Lou, I don’t know if I can believe that, it looked so bad, it hurt me so bad…” He tailed off then, inhaling slowly, trying to steady himself.

Louis couldn’t stop himself from sliding a hand across the table, resting it gently on top of Harry’s. He loved how electricity zipped up his spine at the mere touch of Harry’s skin against his own. “Love, I promise, it was nothing. I know I was pissed, but I would never, ever do anything that jeopardised us, I swear. You’re my world, I wouldn’t want to live without you.” He swallowed heavily then, and Harry knew something was coming.

“I have something to show you. Don’t be angry. But hopefully you’ll see that this wasn’t on me, and that I did nothing wrong, that you’re the only one for me.” He fiddled with his phone and slid it across the table, Harry taking in the text messages in front of him.

 

He read it several times over, feeling entirely thankful that Aiden had clearly text Louis first, admitting he was in the wrong. Louis’ angry reply pleased him as well, making Harry feel that it really was all a complete mistake, that it wasn’t what Louis had wanted at all. Harry wordlessly passed the phone back to Louis, and burst into tears, lowering his face into his hands, embarrassed at his emotional outburst.

Louis didn’t hesitate to jump out of his seat and run around to Harry, wrapping his arms around him, holding him as he wept. “Oh love, it’s okay, don’t cry.” He let him cry it out until Harry pulled away, handing him a napkin to dry his eyes on.

“Lou, I’m sorry I didn't give you a chance to explain. That wasn’t fair and you deserved me to give you a chance to be heard. But you have to see that you were wrong too, Louis. You never should have put yourself in that situation with Aiden in the first place. Saying you were drunk isn’t an excuse to behave however you like. You didn't consider me or my feelings when you were flirting and all over Aiden with everyone watching you. I’m angry at myself for ever believing you’d cheat on me, but you put me in a position to think that, Lou.”

Louis sighed, his gaze dropping to the floor. “I will never be able to apologise enough for what I did, Harry, I promise you that. I felt sick when I saw those pictures, how I came across. That isn’t me, and I hated looking at them, even for a second. But more than anything, I hate that I hurt you and made you think I would ever be anything but faithful to you baby. I am so sorry and I promise I will spend forever trying to make it up to you Harry, I love you more than anything, I swear-”

Harry felt a lump coming up his throat then, watching as Louis’ cheeks reddened with emotion, tears threatening to spill over. “I know you love me, Louis. I never doubted that. But just please don’t ever give me a reason to feel like that again.”

“Why did you?” Harry frowned at him then, puzzled by the question. “Why did you feel like that straight away, like I would cheat on you despite everything I’ve ever said to you?” he clarified, nervous to hear Harry’s answer.

Harry sighed before answering, wanting to get his words straight in his mind. “I guess I’ve always been scared I’m not good enough for you, Lou. I’m just a student, I don’t have anything special to offer you, but you kept offering me the world. I felt, I don’t know, inadequate I guess?”

“Harry.” Harry brought his eyes up to meet Louis’ then as Louis took both of his hands in his own, clutching tightly. “I’ve never wanted anything from you except for your love, that’s all I have ever wanted baby. That’s all I need. You’ve always been enough for me, and you always will be. Please, you have to believe that Harry. I love you so much, more than I have ever loved anyone or anything in my life. You know you’re it for me, Harry.” Harry nodded, tears filling his eyes again.

Louis stood them both up then, clearing the table before he took Harry’s hand, walking them both down the street and in the direction of the nearest park. It looked beautiful in the late Autumn sunshine, and the pair kicked up leaves as they walked in silence, hands still linked. Louis knew there was something he wanted to say, and that he had to even if it upset Harry. Their tentative peace made him nervous but he started to speak anyway.

“Harry. You need to stop running away from me when things get hard love.” Harry turned to look at him, slowing down their pace. Louis flicked his eyes over before fixing them on the ground again. “We need to talk more, you need to hear me out before you just run away. We need to listen to each other, to respect what each other has to say. All you do is run, and it breaks my heart each time Harry, I can’t keep doing this.”

Harry nodded, squeezing Louis’ hand tightly. “I just get scared Lou-”

“Harry, I get scared too. I do. But I’ve never been more scared than when I thought I’d lost you. Honestly, the thought of losing all my money, my home, it doesn’t scare me. But losing you? That would break me, I don’t think I’d want to go on to be honest. As long as I’ve got you Harry, I have everything.”

Harry let Louis pull him into a hug then, relaxing into the embrace he’d been needing for days. Louis pulled away and stared deep into his eyes. “I need to know you’re going to stop running, Harry. You don’t need to be scared with me.”

The world turned around them for a few minutes as they took each other in, a quiet sort of calm washing over them both, families, couples and children walking around them as they stood in the middle of the path, wrapped up warm against the cold.

“I want to be the one you run to Harry, not the one you run from.”

Harry bit back a sob then and decided there was only one thing he could do. He stepped forwards, cradling Louis’ cheeks in his hands as he finally pressed their lips together, tears falling as they kissed softly. They ignored everything around them as they lost themselves in the kiss, feeling like they’d finally pushed every bad thought away, that they were back to them again.

“Take me home please, Lou.”

Louis’ face fell slightly, hurrying to nod. “Erm sure H, I’ll drop you off and call you later-” Harry rested a finger against Louis’ lips, stopping him from talking.

“No Louis, I wanna go home. Our home. With you.” Louis couldn’t stop the tear that fell down his cheek as he nodded, taking Harry’s hand as he walked them back to his car, unable to put his relief into words that he’d got his boy back, and he was taking him back home where he belonged, right at Louis’ side.

*****

Harry had been unable to keep his hands off Louis the whole car ride home, to the point where Louis had had to remind Harry that he needed to focus on the road if he wanted to get them home safely. Harry’s hand had rested on Louis’ inner thigh the whole ride home, nearing his crotch as they got closer to home, and he ensured they were touching the whole time, his heart pounding as Louis finally pulled up outside their house. He leapt out of the car almost as soon as Louis had put it in park and ran around, yanking Louis out of the driver’s seat.

He pressed him up against the side of the car, kissing him deeply and pushing their bodies together, not caring how they looked or how desperate he seemed. He’d missed Louis so much, and he wanted to show him how much, and wanted to prove to Louis that he was his, and that Louis belonged to him and no-one else.

Louis kept kissing Harry as they stumbled in through the front door, slamming it shut as they shed their coats onto the floor, hands still grabbing at various body parts, unable to stop and calm themselves down. Harry forced them both backwards, Louis grunting as his back slammed against the wall, Harry’s leg between his thighs, pinning him in place as they kissed, tongues tangling, breaths heavy.

“I want to fuck you, Lou,” Harry moaned, pushing his hard cock against Louis’ through the denim of their jeans. “I need to fuck you, make you mine.”

Louis pulled away from the kiss for a second, swallowing heavily. “I’ve never done that before,” he admitted, and he watched Harry’s eyes widen as their crotches continued to grind together. “But I want to with you.” Harry practically growled at that, and Louis went to push himself off the wall, Harry stopping him with another kiss.

“Want it here.” Louis let Harry work at his jeans and boxers, stripping Louis of them, leaving him half naked against the wall, Harry’s hand stroking at his hard cock, excited yet nervous for what was to come. Harry fell to his knees then, swallowing Louis’ cock down in one swift motion making Louis moan and throw his head back in pleasure. Harry lifted a hand up and pushed two fingers into Louis’ mouth, forcing him to suck them and cover them with spit, and Louis did so desperately, knowing what Harry was planning to do with those fingers.

After a few minutes, Harry brought his hand back down and forced Louis’ legs apart, feeling him tremble with anticipation. Harry rubbed one slick finger over Louis’ rim, smirking at how his breath hitched at the touch, unused to anything there. “Do it,” Louis breathed out, needing Harry now. Harry just sucked hard at the head of Louis’ cock as he pushed one finger in, enjoying how tight Louis felt, loving how he now knew no-one else had ever given Louis this kind of pleasure before.

Soon enough, he was two fingers deep and still sucking Louis’ cock, licking around the head as he knew Louis loved, ignoring the throb of his own cock still encased in his jeans, desperate to be free and inside Louis. Harry was scissoring his own fingers, wanting to open Louis up, knowing this was going to really hurt unless he did. Louis was rocking back and forth against Harry’s hands, his moans echoing throughout the hallway, sending Harry wild with desire.

Harry withdrew his fingers and his mouth, clambering to his feet and Louis watched with hungry eyes as Harry shoved his own jeans and underwear down far enough for his cock to pop free. Louis loved the fact that he was virtually naked and Harry wasn’t, feeling dirty and just wanting Harry to take him, to make him his in every way.

Harry stepped over and gripped under Louis’ thick thighs, grabbing at the skin there, digging in with his fingertips as he hoisted him up, Louis’ back dragging against the wall, Louis enjoying being manhandled. Louis quickly wrapped his legs around Harry’s slim waist, grasping at his shoulders, leaving indents with his nails as Harry pushed forwards towards him, their hips and cocks meeting. Louis was entirely pushed against the wall now, at Harry’s mercy and he groaned as Harry kissed him, biting at his lips, sucking his tongue, the pair of them desperate for more.

Harry kept hold of Louis under his bare ass with one strong arm and hand as he reached a hand down between them, taking hold of his cock and lining up with Louis’ prepped hole. “Ready?” He murmured, staring at Louis, who tightened his legs around Harry’s waist. Louis nodded and Harry pushed up, biting his own bottom lip hard as his cock sunk into Louis’ body, feeling Louis struggle with the penetration. “So good, all mine-” Harry said, sinking in deeper, pinning Louis harder to the wall.

“Fuck, oh god Harry, so big-” Louis choked out, eyes scrunched up, legs dangling uselessly at Harry’s sides as he just took Harry’s cock, letting it impale him, breathing heavily as Harry bottomed out, letting Louis’ body rest on his cock for a few moments. Harry kissed him filthily then, cock submerged deep inside Louis as he pushed his tongue between his lips, swallowing down the noises Louis was making.

Slowly, Harry began to move, the drag of Louis’ tight body around his cock driving him insane, needing to pound into Louis, taking it easy for a moment, enjoying the feeling of claiming Louis in this way.

“Fuck me-” Louis muttered. “I want you to, please-” Harry just nodded and pushed Louis harder against the wall, starting to rock his hips at a harder pace, all the more determined to wreck his fiancé then. Harry withdrew his cock nearly all the way before slamming it back hard into Louis, making him scream Harry’s name as his body stretched around Harry’s length, unable to do anything except take what Harry was giving to him.

Harry lost it then, starting to thrust roughly into Louis, enjoying the feeling of control he’d been craving, showing Louis who he belonged to. His cock slid in and out of Louis’ body, both of them panting and licking into each other’s mouths as Harry fucked him hard, relentlessly pounding between his legs as he felt his orgasm approach.

“Only mine Louis, only ever mine-” Harry said with a particularly rough thrust, Louis stroking his own cock wildly now, giving up everything he had to reach his orgasm. “Mine, tell me who you belong to-”

“You, Harry, only you-” Louis said, screaming as he started to come, painting their bodies with his hot come, clenching down hard around Harry’s cock as the pleasure flooded his body. He dropped his head onto Harry’s shoulder as Harry continued to fuck him through it, overwhelmed at the feel of orgasming for the first time with a cock inside of him, understanding why Harry craved it so badly. “Fill me up Harry, need it-”

“Oh fuck, Louis, Mine-” Harry said, fucking up hard until he came hard, filling Louis’ body with his come, not stopping as it pumped into him, slamming Louis back into the wall with each rough thrust, one hand flat on the wall encasing Louis’ body. He stilled as he came down from his orgasm, his cock still buried deep inside Louis. After he caught his breath a bit, he went to pull out but Louis shook his head, clawing at Harry’s shoulders, keeping them pressed together.

“Stay in me, just for a minute, I like it-” Louis mumbled, allowing Harry’s strong arms to support his entire weight, feeling like he’d collapse if Harry let go. Harry nodded and pulled Louis’ lips into a soft kiss, bringing up a hand to run through his hair.

“Love you, Louis. So much, that’s why it hurt so fucking bad. Don’t ever want to feel like that again. I need you. More than anything.”

Louis nodded, kissing Harry again. “Love you too baby, so much”


	17. First Day of My Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big day finally arrives... followed by an epic honeymoon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title: Bright Eyes - First Day of My Life

_Yours was the first face that I saw_  
_I think I was blind before I met you_  
_I don't know where I am, I don't know where I've been_  
_But I know where I want to go_

The next morning, Harry woke up with a hot and sweaty Louis curled around him, an arm thrown over his waist deep under the soft covers. Harry smiled to himself, happy to finally wake up with Louis again after a long week apart and he felt back at home again. He reached forwards to gently grab his phone, lighting up the display with the touch of a finger to see the time. He groaned lowly when he saw it was only 6.30am and he cuddled back in, keen to get back to sleep.

An hour later, sleep hadn’t come and Harry was frustrated. He tried to slide out of bed without waking Louis but instead a hand gripped his wrist as he tried to remove Louis’ tight grip from his torso.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Louis rumbled in his morning voice, slightly lower than it usually was. “Not letting you go ever, ever again.” Harry laughed and let Louis pull him close, just pleased to feel Louis’ touch again after what had felt like forever.

“Just need the loo baby, can’t very well take you with me can I?” Louis looked over to Harry from under his lashes and shrugged.

“Wouldn’t be the first time, and it’s not like either of us has anything to hide,” he said in a soft voice, leaning forward to capture Harry's lips in a soft kiss. “Just want to spend all my time with you now. Being without you hurt too much. Hated it. Couldn’t even be in this house without you.”

“I know,” Harry said softly, pushing the duvet away and climbing out of the bed. “But you won’t have to be, not ever again love. I promise. But Lou, if you don’t let me get to the bathroom right now, chances are we might be dabbling in something I don’t think either of us are particularly into…” he tailed off, shrieking as Louis swatted his bare bum before he could step away, his laughter echoing from where he laid on the bed.

An hour later they were both awake and in bed again, eating the toast Harry had made them both. They’d had another long chat about the night before, Harry struggling to hold back his laughter when Louis went to get up and stilling very suddenly at the pain in his backside. Louis had thrown him a filthy look and waddled his way out of the room, returning with a couple of cups of tea balanced in his hands.

“I’m gonna go see Niall today,” Harry said, blowing on the hot liquid gently to cool it down. “I owe him a huge apology. I was horrible to him, Lou. I basically accused him of not being my friend because he believed you, and I kicked him out. I felt bad then but I feel worse now knowing he was right. I need to clear the air.” Louis nodded and bent to kiss Harry’s warm lips.

“I understand love. I think that’s a good idea. You two are too close to not talk it out. Want to go alone, I take it?” Harry nodded. “I’ll go back and get my stuff from mums then while you’re gone. Back here for lunch?”

“Definitely. I’ll pick something up on the way home.

*****

Later that day, Harry pulled his car up in the car park of Niall’s dorm. He took a deep breath before he got out, feeling nervous about speaking to his friend, only hoping he’d be forgiven. He waited for someone to leave before heading inside, not really wanting Niall to know he was there until he arrived on his doorstep, so Harry knew Niall would have to hear him out.

He rapped on the wood lightly, sighing with relief as he heard someone move about inside. The lock turned and the door was dragged open, Niall’s eyes widening as he saw Harry's figure standing there.

“Hey. Um, I wondered if you wanted to go grab a coffee or something?” Harry said, nervously twiddling his newly replaced engagement ring around on his finger, glancing up to see Niall nod.

“Lemme just get dressed, you got your car?” Harry nodded. “Meet you down there.”

Half an hour later, Harry was pulling into the the car park of an out of town branch of Costa, deciding early on in the journey he didn’t want to do this at the bakery where he could embarrass himself if Niall refused his apology and left him a sobbing mess. Harry took care of the order and the payment, and brought their tray back to the table where Niall was sat, putting his coffee in front of him.

“So you’ve sorted things out with Lou then?” Niall asked, breaking the awkward silence at last. Harry frowned but nodded, wondering how Niall knew already. “You’ve got your ring back on, where it belongs,” he said with a soft smile.

“Yeah. Yeah, we’re all good now. I heard him out yesterday, like I should’ve done in the first place. I was wrong and I know that now but I just freaked out. I wish I could rewind time and change everything about that day.”

“You shouldn’t,” Niall spoke again, surprising Harry. “This has proved to you both that you’re meant to be, that you don’t want to be without each other. I think it’s also taught you that you need to talk more, and you have to trust Lou implicitly, Harry. You’re marrying the man, you have to know how much he loves you. You know now, right?” Harry just nodded dumbly, having known it all along really.

“But Ni, I have something to say to you. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry for how I spoke to you when you turned up at Mum’s. I was so rude to you and there’s no excuse for that. I didn’t hear you out and I all but kicked you out and I won’t forgive myself for treating my best friend like that. I get that you might not want to be my best man after this, and I’m so sorry-“

Niall cut him off then with a hand on top of Harry's own on top of the table, ignoring the glances from other seated customers. “Harry, it’s all good mate. Truly. I get it. I understood then why you reacted like you did and I understand now. You weren’t yourself and I was never planning on holding it against you.”

Harry let out a breath he didn’t even realise he’d been holding, blinking back the tears threatening to fall. “Shit, thank god, I was so scared Niall, please say you still want to be my best man, I don’t want-“

“Never a question Haz. You think I spent four hours on my speech just to drop it because you acted like a dick for five minutes? Nah. You’re not getting out of it that easily.” Niall laughed wickedly making Harry’s widen, realising what Niall was implying. “Yes I’ve done a speech, no you can’t see it, and yes, it’s properly embarrassing,” Niall said through his laughter.

Harry soon joined in, just pleased to already be back at their easy friendship. Niall had been his rock for so long he couldn’t imagine getting married without him by his side. Niall was the first person at University Harry came out to, and he’d never forget Niall’s reaction, and he knew there and then he’d made a friend for life. Nearly four years later, Harry was getting ready to marry the love of his life and he still had Niall’s unconditional support and love. It meant the world to him.

“Love you Nialler,” he said softly, smiling at his friend as he watched his drain the rest of his coffee. “Thanks for always putting up with my weird ass. Means a lot you know.”

“Ah shut it you soppy git. As I said, I forgave you the minute I left to be honest. Will take more than that to get rid of me. So you’re stuck with me as your bestie,” he stuck his tongue out at Harry then, making Harry grin so widely his dimple popped. “But seriously. I’m glad you and Lou are back on track. I’ve never known a more perfect couple than you two. I only hope to find a love like it myself someday.”

Harry stood and walked around the table, leaning behind over Niall and hugged him tightly. “Thank you so much,” he whispered fiercely. “You deserve love and so much more. Come on, fancy a movie? Think the pictures is replaying Age of Ultron if you wanna catch that?”

Niall practically zoomed out of the shop, frantically googling start times as Harry did a Louis, stacking up the coffee cups and their rubbish neatly before leaving with a kind smile to the waitress who thanked him with a slight nod of her head, chasing after his crazy best friend.

*****

It was only a week until the wedding now, and plans were in full swing. Harry had been up at the crack of dawn each day, going through his planners and lists to make sure everything was on track, and Louis loved to watch him work at the kitchen island, all sleep rumpled and sexy in his boxers, or one of Louis’ hoodies, which was of course far too tight on Harry’s tall frame. Louis was quite relaxed about the whole thing, only caring that they ended up married, anything else was just a bonus.

However, Louis had been holding something back from Harry he found out last night, and although it had only been 12 hours or so, the guilt was eating him up and he knew he had to talk to his fiancé about it. He climbed out of bed, pulling on a pair of Harry’s too-big joggers before heading downstairs, scooping up a mewling Callie in his arms as he walked them both through to the kitchen. He stopped in the doorway and leant against the frame, staring at Harry who was frantically tapping away at his laptop, pen dangled between his lips. Louis silently crept over and kissed his cheek, making Harry jump and the pen clatter to the table.

“Christ Lou, you scared me! Morning though babe, morning baby girl,” he said, kissing Louis then Callie. He hit send on whatever it was he was emailing and gently closed the lid of the computer and spinning on his stool, bringing Louis closer to stand between his legs. He looped his long arms around Louis’ tiny waist and kissed his lips slowly and tenderly. “This time next week, I’ll be Mr Tomlinson and you’ll be my husband,” he said with a smile.

Louis pulled him into a deeper kiss at that, and Callie jumped onto the island, unwilling to be squished between their bodies. Louis hummed as he pulled away, a slight grin on his face. “Can’t wait. Can’t wait for you to change your name on everything too, so I can see Harry Tomlinson everywhere and know you’re my husband. Love you baby.” Harry grinned and quickly pecked Louis again before standing up and heading for the kettle, knowing Louis needed his morning tea.

They chatted easily as Harry prepared that as well as breakfast for the pair, and they headed over and sat together at their table, ankles tangled together under it. Louis finished off his cereal and nervously cleared his throat, knowing it was now or never.

“What is it?” Harry said before he took another bite of toast, raising an eyebrow at Louis. Louis frowned in response. “I can read you like a book,” he said with a shrug. “Been together over a year now Lou, come on, spit it out.”

Louis let out a sigh and nodded. “Okay. God, no secrets between us, huh?” Harry smiled and shook his heads, his curls bouncing around on top of his head. “Right. Well, Mark and Mum have invited us round for dinner. No, that’s a lie. Mark asked us. He text me last night. I didn’t say yes because I know how you feel about him, and I didn’t want you to think I’d just forgiven him, and gone behind your back-“

“Lou-“ Harry said quickly, placing a hand on top of Louis’. “It’s okay love. I spoke to Jay the other day, she said she was pleased you and Mark seemed okay after you went back home for a bit. I mean, I’m nervous to see him after what he said but he’s your stepdad, and I know you want him at the wedding, as you should.”

Louis smiled at him and squeezed his hand gently in response. “That’s just it, love. I only plan on getting married once, and I want my whole family there to see us vow to be together forever. I just don’t want you to hate him, or me, for forcing you to do this. It’s important to me but if you don’t want to, I completely understand and I will support you in that.”

Harry sighed, running a hand through his curls as he looked at Louis’ nervous expression. “As long as you’re with me, and don’t leave my side, I’ll see him Lou. But only because it means so much to you. When are we going?”

“Erm, tonight?” Louis said as Harry squeaked in surprise at the answer. “Sorry!” He jumped up and cleared up the table, eager to make it up to Harry somehow. Harry hadn’t moved so he quickly returned to sit on his lap, kissing both cheeks and then his nose. “You’re the best, you know that? Thank you H. I love you, so so much.”

“I know,” Harry said with a grin as he kissed Louis again, Callie’s loud meow echoing through the room from where she still sat on the island making both Louis and Harry burst into laughter.

*****

“Oh thank you love, that’s looks lovely,” Jay said as she accepted the bottle of wine Louis and Harry had brought to dinner with them, setting it on the side and hugging both men tightly. “Dinner is in about an hour, go and sit down and rest for a while.”

“Smells delicious Jay, I can’t wait,” Harry said with a grin as Louis took his hand and walked them both into the sitting room where Louis’ siblings awaited them. As soon as they sat down, Doris climbed onto Harry’s lap and started playing with his hair, something she had recently found she loved to do.

“Hey sweetheart,” Harry said to the little girl, smiling as she pressed a kiss to his smooth cheek. Ernest had pulled Louis onto the floor already and was whizzing some toy trucks around, bashing them into each other with great abandon, laughing away at the noise of it. They sat for a while entertaining the children until Harry felt a set of eyes on him and he looked up, giving Mark a small smile as he stood watching them.

“Harry, come and help me set the table?” He asked, and Harry glanced to Louis, checking he was okay with that. Louis nodded slightly at him and Harry bent down to kiss his forehead as he went out of the room, following Mark into the spacious dining room. He went over to the cabinet and pulled open the drawer, taking out the tablecloth and stack of mats. He began setting them down but Mark laid a hand on top, stopping him in his tracks.

Harry’s heart was beating now, sure that Mark was going to talk to him, and he wished Louis would just walk in and hold him and make it all okay.

“Harry, I have something to say to you, and I’d be really grateful if you’d listen to me before you say anything. I need to say this, okay?” Harry nodded and folded his arms, before dropping them when he realised it seemed a bit defensive. He instead sat on the edge of the table and rested them in his lap.

“Harry, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry for what happened between you and Louis last year before I realised how serious you were. I was completely unfair and out of order in how I judged you and assumed you were just with Louis for his money. I didn’t know you well enough, you on your own or as part of a couple, to judge you on that. When I found out you left Louis because of it, I felt really bad and I understood why Louis wouldn’t talk to me for so long. Now you’re getting married and I’m so happy for you both, truly I am. I can see how happy you make him and how much you love him. I can only hope you’ll forgive me now that you’re going to be family too. I know you’ll never be able to forget what I said but I hope you can find it within yourself to forgive me.”

Harry sat quietly for a moment, staring at Mark and seeing the sincerity in his face. He didn’t bear a grudge, not really because Mark was Louis’ family, and he was just protecting him the only way he knew how. He understood perhaps some might have seen him as a gold digger but now, he felt Mark truly saw how much he cared for Louis, and that he just loved the person he was.

Slowly, he stood and walked around the table. Louis appeared silently in the doorway, just out of sight of Mark and Harry and stood watching silently. He’d heard the tail end of Mark’s apology and was nervous of how Harry would react. He knew Harry was a kind, forgiving person but what Mark did nearly ruined what Louis and Harry had, and that wasn’t to be taken lightly.

Harry surprised both Tomlinson men by stepping forward again and wrapping his arms around Mark. Mark was quick to reciprocate the hug, patting Harry lightly on the back between the shoulder blades before Harry broke the hug. Harry left his hands on Mark’s shoulders and started to speak.

“I do forgive you Mark. Believe it or not, I understand why you said what you did to Louis. You’re his step dad and you were just trying to protect him. I hope now though you realise I love Lou so much, with everything I am. He’s my everything, and I just wouldn’t want to live a day without him by my side.” Mark nodded seriously, keen to express to Harry he understood.

“Thank you Harry, I don’t deserve it but I appreciate your forgiveness so much. I’m really looking forward to your wedding, I know how much Louis wants to be your husband.” Louis walked quietly away as he heard that, not wanting either man to know he’d overheard. He couldn’t stop the small smile crossing his face as he braced himself to grab the three year old boy running full pelt at his legs, wondering how long it’d be before this could be a part of his and Harry’s life together too.

*****

Their wedding day had finally arrived. Louis had left a tearful Harry last night, kissing him deeply before he climbed into the car, his suit and other items stowed away on the back seat, ready for the following day. Harry had sat crying on the sofa, Callie in his lap until his mum and Gemma had arrived, concerned at his emotional state until they realised he was just a bit overwhelmed by everything. They’d spent a lazy evening on the sofa together, ordering in pizza and watching movies while Harry discusses every element of the wedding with them, talking them through all his decisions and how excited he was to finally marry Louis at long last.

Harry had woken early and had sat at the table in the kitchen overlooking the garden which was covered in a light-dusting of snow, just adding to the magic in Harry's eyes. Even Callie wasn’t awake yet, and Harry remained a little time to himself, gathering his thoughts. He was nervous, yes, but also excited. He wished he could’ve woken up with Louis but understood Louis’ need for tradition, and to not see his husband to be until he was heading up the aisle towards him. He was brought out of his stupor by a hand of his shoulder, and he turned to see Anne smiling down at him.

“Okay love?” She questioned, taking his hand in hers as she sat down. “I can’t believe my baby boy is getting married today. You’re gonna be so happy sweetheart, Louis is perfect for you. He really is.”

Anne’s words made Harry emotional, and he nodded, trying to hold back the tears from falling. “I know. He really is, I’m so lucky. Wish it was 2 o’clock already, want to marry him Mum. I’ve been waiting so long for this.”

“Don’t wish your life away sweetheart, you two have all the time in the world to be together. We’re going to have fun getting you ready, then we can make our way to the church. Niall’s coming here later this morning, isn’t he?” Harry nodded again, bending down to pick up the cat who was now rubbing against his leg to get his attention and hopefully, some breakfast.

Four hours later, and the preparations were in full swing. Gemma had got dressed into her dark purple gown, and Harry had sat on the bed while his friend from University came over to do hair and make-up for everyone. The doorbell had rung a while ago, and Niall walked through the door, a huge grin on his face as he strutted up the stairs, showing off his smart suit Louis and Harry had bought him that matched the wedding party.

They’d chatted easily together, sipping glasses of champagne as the preparations continued, and soon enough, it was time for Harry to get himself into the designer suit he’d chosen. He and Louis had chosen similar colours with matching ties and pale pink peonies on the lapels, but had slightly different styles that suited them as individuals. Harry frowned when the gate buzzer rang again, not expecting anyone else other than their driver but he wasn’t due for over an hour yet.

He dashed down the stairs, buzzing them in then throwing open the wooden door and took a parcel from the delivery man stood on the doorstep. It was a deep blue gift box with a white ribbon around it, and he took it upstairs with him, sitting himself on his and Louis’ bed as he read the attached gift tag.

_For my husband-to-be_

_A few fond memories of our lives before today. I can’t wait to fill the rest of the pages with many, many more wonderful memories._

_I love you_

_Lou xx_

Anne wandered over and sat next to Harry as he pulled at one end of the silky ribbon until it unravelled, letting it pool on the floor in a small pile. He lifted off the lid and then removed the large black book inside. Anne removed the bottom of the box onto the bed behind them and Harry cracked open the cover, eyes filling with tears as he took in the photo of him and Louis adorning the first page, a selfie they’d taken in bed on their first night that Harry had officially moved in. They both looked so happy and Harry was transported back to that moment.

He continued to turn the pages, and felt so emotional as he looked at the memory book Louis had put together. There was all manner of things scattered across the pages; cinema tickets, photos, plane ticket stubs, the tickets for the Broadway musical they’d seen, entrance tickets for the rides on Coney Island, a picture of a sleeping Callie on her first night at home, and much more. Louis had annotated the entire thing with heartfelt messages, memories and anecdotes, and Harry felt so touched he’d spent the time to create such a precious gift for him. He turned the page again, coming to a blank page, across which Louis had written the words

_‘A future full of love, laughter, and so much more awaits us. Today I marry the man I love, and my life truly begins.’_

There was a picture underneath, of Louis and Harry proudly showing their engagement rings, the photo they’d sent to their families shortly after they officially told everyone. Harry was sobbing by now, and Anne pulled him over, hugging him tightly as he closed the book and set it down, wrapping his arms around her.

“You’re going to be so happy, my darling,” she whispered. “That man loves you to the moon and back. You’re never going to want for anything, least of all his love and adoration.” She smiled to herself at the thought that while she was giving her son away today, there could never be a better man she was entrusting her son’s life and happiness to. Louis was all she wanted for Harry and more, and she was excited to see what their life together would bring.

*****

“How much longer Zayn? This is killing me,” Louis said, nervously adjusting the collar of his crisp white shirt, sending small smiles to the already seated members of the congregation.

Zayn glanced at his watch and reset his sleeve, patting Louis on the shoulder. “About 10 minutes mate. But chill out yeah? Liam’s said he’s already here with Anne, and he’s spoken to Gemma so he’s not jilting you.” Louis raised his eyebrows at that comment, shaking his head slightly.

He and Harry had decided that Harry would be the one to walk up the aisle on Anne’s arm, and Louis would be waiting for him at the altar. Now however, Louis was regretting that decision as he was just waiting around, and he wanted things to get moving.

A few minutes later, the vicar appeared through a small side door and the organist began to play a gentle tune. Ernest and Doris walked up the aisle, hand in hand and everyone snapped photos, cooing at their cuteness as they headed for their big brother, hugging his legs before heading to stand with Jay and Mark. Louis threw his parents a nervous smile, and Mark winked back at him, Louis nodding his head back. He was pleased the air had been cleared now and he and Harry could head into their marriage with a clean slate in all respects.

Gemma walked down the aisle next, Harry's maid of honour and looked beautiful in her flowing floor length gown. She was holding a pale pink bunch of peonies, and gave Louis a quick kiss on the cheek and a hug before standing opposite Zayn on the other side of the altar. Louis faces Gemma for a moment as the music changed, and a silence fell over the entire church.

He bit his lip until Zayn nudged his arm, keen to get his friend to watch his soon to be husband make his way up the aisle. Louis took a breath before turning his body, and his jaw dropped at the sight. Harry looked stunning in his fitted tux, hair styled perfectly off his face, arms linked with Anne who perfectly complemented Harry's outfit. Harry locked eyes with Louis and couldn’t wipe the grin off his face as they stepped together towards Louis and Zayn, and Louis could see the tears already glistening in Harry's eyes.

They came to a stop in front of Louis, and Anne hugged her son tightly, whispering something in his ear that made him nod as they clutched hands, Anne wiping away a few tears as she went to stand with Gemma.

“You’re so beautiful,” Louis whispered as he took Harry's trembling hands in his own. Harry quickly licked his lips and squeezed Louis’ hands back, heart pounding now as he realised this was truly happening.

The vicar began to speak, doing the usual pre-marriage reading and speeches while Louis and Harry just stood, staring into each other’s eyes, half-listening to the words. They somehow stumbled through the hymns, never letting go of each other’s hands, and soon it came to the vital part.

“Harry and Louis have chosen to write their own vows to each other, and I understand Louis would like to go first.” Louis nodded and reached for a small piece of paper in his jacket pocket, clearing his throat before he started speaking.

“Harry - my love, my best friend, my soul mate. I vow to fiercely love you in all your forms, now and forever. I promise to never forget that this a once in a lifetime love. And to always know in the deepest part of my soul that no matter what challenges might carry us apart, we will always find our way back to each other. This is my vow to you, and I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you.” He released a shaky breath, looking at Harry brush a tear, sending him a shaky smile. “Love you,” He said, quietly enough that no-one but them could hear.

“Love you too, Lou,” Harry replied, voice shaky by now. He gripped Louis’ hand tightly and began to speak. “Louis, You have made me feel more loved than I ever thought possible. Today, I give you all that I am, and all that I have. Just as I give you my hand to hold today, I give you my heart, my faith, my life. I choose you today. And I would choose you again tomorrow. I would go on choosing you the day after, and every day for the rest of our lives. You are my once-in-a-lifetime. I love you, now and always.” Harry heard a sob as he finished speaking and turned around to see his mum wrapped in Gemma’s arms, crying into her shoulder. Gemma just nodded to Harry to continue which they did.

“And now for the exchange of the rings. Louis, repeat after me.” Louis reached to take the platinum band from Zayn, sliding it onto Harry’s ring finger as he repeated the words the vicar said. He kissed it gently when he finished and smiled at the sight of his ring on Harry’s hand at last.

Gemma stepped forwards, passing Harry a slightly thicker platinum band which he pushed onto Louis’ shaking finger as he too repeated the words that United them.

“It is my utter pleasure and delight to declare that these men are now married in the eyes of the church and the law. Congratulations, you may now kiss your husband.”

Louis and Harry smiled widely at each other before they finally stepped together. Louis cradled his hands on Harry’s cheeks and pulled them together, finally pressing their lips together, their first kiss as a married couple. A cheer rang up through the church as they kissed and they pulled away, foreheads pressed together.

“Love you, husband,” Harry said through his big smile, unable to believe Louis was finally his husband. He reached down and touched his wedding band.

“Love you, Harry Tomlinson,” Louis said, kissing him again. They held hands and turned, walking up the aisle together as everyone in the pews smiled and clapped at them. Harry thought in that minute his life was perfect, and he wouldn’t change a single thing.

*****

“Thank you for coming, enjoy the evening,” Louis said as he and Harry finally walked off, having finished greeting their guests. They made their way back to the top table and sat down together, chatting easily together.

“Lou, I haven’t had a chance to thank you for the amazing gift you sent me earlier. That book was probably the best thing anyone has ever given me. I loved the whole thing, it must’ve taken you ages to make so thank you. It was the perfect thing to get before I married you.” He leant forward to kiss his husband before they parted, sitting back to watch the crowd of guests eating, drinking and beginning to make their way to the dance floor as a DJ played music in the background.

An hour later it was time for the speeches. Zayn was up first and clinked a fork against his wine glass, getting the attention of the room before he stood with a microphone in his hand.

“Good evening everyone. I’m Zayn, Louis’ best man tonight, thank you for giving me a few minutes of your time. I’ll keep this short as I’m not a fan of public speaking.” Everyone chuckled at that, and Louis felt Harry take his hand, both excited to hear the speeches they knew their best men had been working on for weeks now.

“I’ve known Louis for a long time. He’s been my best mate since we were nine and he’s always been the kinda guy you can always rely on. He’s always been happy but I have to say, I’ve never seen him happier than when he’s around Harry. The pair of them just seem to be made for each other, and it makes me glad Louis has found someone who loves him like he deserves to be loved. Harry makes me him smile like no one else can and I know these two will have a long and happy marriage. Congratulations guys, I’m so happy for you.”

Zayn raised his glass then, and quickly sat down, letting Niall stand to speak. He cleared his throat and picked up the microphone from the desk.

“Hello everyone, I’m Niall, Harry’s best man. I’m honoured that Harry entrusted me with this job, and to stand up beside him as he married the love of his life was a truly wonderful thing. As Zayn said about Lou, Harry’s never been happier since he met Louis. He’s giving Harry a home where once he felt a bit alone, and he’s supported Harry in everything he’s done. Louis is everything I could wish for in a husband for Harry and I look forward to seeing the love between these two grow in the future. Everyone is so happy for you guys, there was never a more suited pair than you two. If everyone could raise their glasses please… to Louis and Harry Tomlinson!”

The gathered crowd echoed the toast, and Harry blushed as Louis kissed him, not caring about the hundreds of eyes on them now. Louis gripped his hand under the table, the twinkle of the platinum bands wrapped around their ring fingers making him smile. He locked eyes with his new husband for a minute, raising his eyebrows when he heard them being called to the dance floor for their first dance as husbands. Harry hated to admit he’d been practising for this with Niall in his dorm room after his shifts at the bakery, but he didn’t want him clumsy feet to let him down, and now he stood, arms around his Louis waiting for the track to play.

“Our song,” he whispered into Louis’ ear as the music filled the room and they began to sway. There were flashes from cameras, whispered comments and more as they moved around but they didn’t care. They were in their own bubble, wrapped in each other and it was all they needed. Louis tilted his chin to kiss Harry then, keeping it chaste since the eyes of their relatives were on them, but it was everything to Louis. Finally, he’d made Harry his.

After a few more dances with their mothers, switching parents halfway through, and then mingling amongst the dancing guests, accepting congratulations, the evening began to wind down. They stood, posing before they cut the cake, grinning at the multitude of cameras pointing at them, Louis’ small hand resting on top of Harry’s, both men making sure their wedding bands could easily be seen for the photo.

“Could we have your attention for a minute please?” Louis said loudly enough that everyone could hear, pausing in their actions to hear him out. “Firstly, my husband and I would like to thank everyone for coming today to celebrate our wedding, we appreciate every single one of you and hope you’ve enjoyed yourselves as much as we have.” Harry nodded at that, linking their hands together between them once more. He picked up the speech.

“Secondly, thank you for all your generous donations to the charities we chose to support today. It means a lot and I know they will do great things with the money we’ve raised. Finally, I’d like to thank my husband Lou for making my dreams come true today. I love you so much and I’m so happy we’re finally married.” Applause rang out as Harry turned to kiss his husband, cheeks blushing at his sentimental words.

Within an hour, the guests had all gone and Harry and Louis were left alone in the big space, music still playing softly in the background. Harry glanced around, unable to believe it was all finally over after months of preparation, and he and Louis could now begin their lives together. “Wanna leave and go to bed?” He said quietly into Louis’ ear, feeling him take his hand at the words.

“Yep. But I have no intention of sleeping…” Louis said with a wink, leading an excited Harry out of the venue and over to their car which would take them to the extremely extravagant hotel they’d booked for the night. Liam had ensured their bags and suitcases for the honeymoon were there and waiting, as well as the overnight bag they needed.

Louis opened the door with a keycard and stepped in, holding it open for Harry to walk past. Harry pecked him as he did, and his eyes widened at the spatial hotel room, huge bed and luxurious living area. He was of course used to staying in amazing places with Louis but there was something special about this, given it was their first night together as a married couple. Rose petals were scattered on the duvet and a bottle of champagne was chilling in a bucket on the bedside table. Unlit candles stood around on flat surfaces and Harry hurried to light them, wanting to set an atmosphere.

Louis crowded up close behind him then, kissing at Harry’s neck, making him shiver in anticipation. Harry spun around in his hold and looped his arms around Louis’ neck, kissing him deeply for the first proper time that night. He liked kissing his husband without the eyes of their family on them and he was determined to make the most of tonight, no matter how tired they’d be the next day as they headed off on their honeymoon.

“Let’s get you out of these clothes,” Louis whispered seductively, slowly pulling the knot of Harry’s tie undone, then removing it from his collar, kissing him all the while. He made quick work of stripping the rest of his clothes off, throwing the suit into the corner of the room, not caring it was worth thousands of pounds in that moment. “What do you want love?” he said softly, feeling Harry shiver at his words.

“Want my husband to make love to me,” Harry whispered back, moving his hips forward until his hard cock brushed against the bulge in Louis’ trousers, turning him on even more.

“Gonna make love to you with you in just your wedding ring,” Louis mumbled back, lips sucking a bruise into the side of his new husband’s neck, hands roaming across his stomach, lightly grazing over the hairs nestled there. Harry nodded, making to undo Louis’ own trousers then, keen to get him naked too. He didn’t mind being the only one in the nude right now, but he was desperate to feel Louis’ body against his own.

When Louis had finally removed his suit and Harry had helped him out of his boxers, Louis pushed him backwards onto the bed and crawled over him, leaning down to kiss him deeply, their tongues mingling together, craving attention. Louis’ hand slowly moved down Harry’s body, the feel of the cool metal of his wedding band making Harry’s cock jump as he felt it against his length. Louis worked over his cock for a few minutes, not breaking the kiss for a minute.

“Lou, need you inside me, please-“ Harry begged, writhing at the attention Louis was paying him, but needing more straight away. Louis hopped up off the bed quickly and walked over to his overnight bag, removing a new bottle of lube he’d stored there earlier that morning. “Lou, come on, want you to make love to me-“

“Okay baby, I’m here,” Louis said softly, coating the fingers of his right hand before he started rubbing them against Harry’s entrance. Harry groaned and pushed down, determined to get some part of Louis inside him one way or another. He groaned loudly as Louis finally pushed one finger deep inside and crooked it slightly, brushing over Harry’s prostate. Harry practically screamed at that, already on edge, and Louis loved the noises he was drawing out of his husband, not really caring about who could hear them right now.

“Sound so good when I’ve got my fingers inside you baby,” Louis said, whispering quietly into Harry’s ear, the sound of Harry’s pants and breaths filling the room around them both. He soon worked himself up to three fingers and Harry’s eyes were already full of tears, needing more but at the same time, loving every motion Louis made, wriggling around on his fingers, listening to the words of love and adoration Louis hadn’t stopped muttering. He whimpered as Louis finally withdrew his fingers, leaving him feeling too empty.

Louis shuffled up slightly, kneeling between Harry’s parted legs and looked down at his cock, rubbing over Harry’s rim, waiting to be guided inside. Louis dragged his eyes upwards and locked them with Harry’s shining green ones, seeing nothing but complete love being returned to him. “Love you so much my gorgeous Harry, all mine now,” he said, reaching forwards to take Harry’s hand in his as he gently nudged his hips forwards, the tip of his cock finally breaching his husband.

“Oh Lou - ah, love you, love you so much-” Harry mumbled, eyes closed as he let Louis start to rock between his legs, his cock moving beautifully inside his body until he bottomed out, staying still as Louis kissed him through the stretch. “Move, fuck, move baby, please-“

Louis complied quickly with Harry’s directions and drew himself slightly higher onto his knees so he had a better angle to thrust into Harry with. The only sound in the room was Harry’s deep breaths and his “ah” sounds that came with every thrust Louis made into him. Louis didn’t drop Harry’s hand at all, instead bringing his free hand up to cradle his husband’s face, kissing him softly as he moved inside him, desperately trying to show how much he loved him after such an emotional day. They both needed this as much as the other did, and Louis wished it never had to end.

“Love you so much, can’t believe we’re married, fucking finally-“ Louis mumbled against Harry’s red and swollen lips, dipping his tongue between them again to tease him. He continued with their messy kisses, turning them into hot grazes of their lips, tongues seeking out each other’s as their bodies moved together. “Gonna spend my whole life with you, never gonna let you go Harry, not ever.”

Harry nodded with a smile into the kiss, shuffling his body around underneath Louis’, trying to change the angle and get Louis in a bit deeper. Louis realised and grabbed Harry’s left leg, hitching his calf up into his shoulder, one of Harry’s favourite positions. It also meant Louis had to sit up slightly and had a nice clear view of his husband’s naked body, something he’d never turn down the chance to ogle at.

“Lou, need you to make me come, please make me come-“ Harry begged, letting his other leg open, allowing Louis to push right up against him. Louis finally dropped Harry’s hand and dropped it down, twisting his nipple, which made Harry arch his back and moan with pleasure. Louis pinched and twisted, kicked and sucked until Harry was almost crying with the sensation, begging Louis for more.

“Love you, Harry Tomlinson,” Louis uttered as he punched a final few thrusts into Harry, loving how Harry held his breath slightly just before he came, fingers clutching madly at the twisted sheets beneath them. Harry finally came with a scream of Louis’ name, shooting strings of come over his own torso and Louis’ hand, which had reached down to tug him to orgasm a few moments ago. As Harry shut his eyes and breathed heavily, Louis bought the hand up to his mouth and licked off the remnants of Harry’s release, determined to finish himself now.

“Fill me up Lou,“ Harry whispered into Louis’ ear in a filthy tone, and that was all it took. Louis thrust in two, three more times, sending Harry’s body flying up the bed with the force and came deep inside him, flooding Harry’s body with his release. He whispered Harry’s name over and over and over until he stopped the movement of his hips, eventually opening his eyes and locking them with Harry’s, grabbing his left hand and kissing his shiny platinum wedding band.

He pulled out slowly and rolled over next to Harry, lacing their fingers together as they calmed themselves down, chests heaving with the exertion of their breaths. Their bodies were sweaty and hot, Harry’s was sticky with come but neither cared - they were exactly where they wanted to be, and they were together.

“Best day of my life,” Harry said with a big grin, shifting onto his side so he could look at Louis, who turned his head to meet their eyes again. “I know I’m only twenty but I’m so happy to be settled and married Lou. I’ve always wanted marriage, kids, a home with someone and this is just the start for us, I know it. Can’t wait for everything with you.”

“Me too, love. Feel so lucky I met you and that you fell in love with me. I’ve never doubted for a second you were the one for me, baby.” His phone buzzed on the side then and he picked it up, flicking through the photos Liam and Niall were starting to send him. “Oh wow, love this one Haz, look.” He tilted his phone so they could both see, and then made a decision. “Gonna post it. Want the world to know I made you mine today.” Harry blushed at the words but watched with butterflies fluttering in his tummy as Louis posted it to Twitter.

“We’d better sleep Lou,” Harry said, masking a yawn with the back of his hand. “Flight is at ten so we need to leave here by six to make it to the airport. At least the cases are packed, huh?” His eyes flitted down to meet Louis’ and he smiled fondly when he noticed Louis was asleep. Harry bent down and pulled the wrinkled sheet up over their naked bodies, and kissed Louis’ lips softly. “Thank you for changing my life, Louis,” he whispered into the blackness, falling asleep cuddled up next to his new husband, excited for tomorrow and the first day of their forever.

*****

“Okay wow.” Harry said, bringing his sunglasses down from on top of his head as they emerged from the hire car Louis had procured them at the airport. They’d stopped at the end of a small dust road leading to the amazing villa they’d be staying in for the two week duration of their honeymoon. They’d made the long flight to Fiji the day after the wedding, and being nearly a 24 hour flight, they were exhausted. Louis wanted nothing more than to head to bed with Harry, but Harry was keen to acclimatise himself to the time difference, and explore the area for a while. They’d compromised as Harry had driven them to their bungalow from the airport by agreeing to have a nap for a few hours before heading off to find some early dinner. Harry hadn’t expected the amazing place Louis had booked for them though. It was a beautiful bungalow on stilts over the water, and it was very plush and opulent, somewhere Harry could only have dreamed of ever seeing, let alone staying in, before he met and married Louis.

Married Louis. The realisation suddenly hit Harry and made him shiver, grinning down at the shiny band adorning his wedding finger, as the thought he was Louis’ and Louis was his filled his head once more. He turned and grabbed Louis’ hand, marching them both into the bungalow, eyes bugging out as he took in the interior. There was no other word for it than stunning. Harry’s eyes flew around the room, trying to take everything in. He hurried over to the clear glass panel running down the centre of the living room area, giving them a perfect view into the underwater world below them.

“Lou…” he breathed out, a little speechless. “This is… just, wow. I mean, god. This is all for us?” His eyes flitted over to Louis who just nodded, a small smile on his lips at Harry’s reaction. He’d been with Harry over a year now, and yet he still seemed to be stunned whenever Louis booked somewhere expensive and a little over-the-top for them whenever they went away. He loved that about his husband.

“Hey, it’s our honeymoon, if I can’t spoil you then, when can I?” Louis teased, picking up their suitcase and heading over to the bedroom area. He pushed the white door aside and stepped in, grinning at the huge bed he and Harry would be sharing for the next two weeks. There was a clever looking towel swan in the middle of the bed, with a congratulations card in the middle, along with a box of expensive chocolates and a bottle of champagne, left there by the company Louis had booked the honeymoon with. He picked them up and set them on the side, stripping off down to his boxers, calling Harry as he did so. They soon fell asleep on top of the covers, sprawled out but legs and hands still entwined, and honestly, there was nowhere in the world Louis would ever want to be.

*****

New Year came and went with a bang while they were away, and Harry was having the time of his life. He and Louis had sat on the veranda of their bungalow and watched the local firework display together, holding hands and sharing kisses as the sky lit up above them, the pops and bangs a soundtrack to their loving and tender kisses. They’d spend the next day shopping in the local markets for gifts for their families, buying a variety of items, with Harry picking a few new knick-knacks for their home while he was at it, as he often did on their trips together.

Louis had booked a surprise for the following morning, and with only a few days in Fiji left, it was something he’d always wanted to do, so he was glad he’d snuck off while Harry had took a nap and booked it over the phone. He pulled their little car into a parking space by the sandy area, and left a sleepy looking Harry sat a plastic picnic table while he checked them in, unable to resist snapping a picture of his gorgeous husband for Instagram while he was at it.

“Snorkelling, Lou? Really?” Harry had said as he pulled on his wetsuit, laughing as Louis struggled to pull it up over his backside. He headed over, yanking at the back of it while Louis pulled at the front, until the stretchy fabric finally slid into place, Louis pulling up the zip and pecking Harry on the lips in his way of thanks. They strolled over to the boat hand in hand, Louis helping Harry in on the slippery steps up before clambering in himself, the pair heading out to the ocean together, led by their trusty instructor.

They had an amazing day out on the water, enjoying the beautiful sights of the tropical fish weaving their way around each other, dancing around Louis and Harry’s bare legs making them both laugh and shiver. Harry was a natural considering he’d never snorkelled before, and Louis loved the quiet moments between them when he and Harry laced their hands as they swam together, sharing private looks below the surface of the water, feeling like the only two people in the whole world.

Harry insisted on driving them home that night, and they walked in to their bungalow, chatting away about the sights they’d seen, Louis clutching the memory card from the camera they’d borrowed, taking as many underwater photos as they could throughout their dives. They shared a shower soon after they got back, both wanting to wash the sea off their skin, and sloped through to the kitchen, ready to eat the takeaway they’d picked up on the drive home. They ate outside together, watching the beautiful sunset as they ate, and Harry leant over, resting his head on Louis’ shoulder, smiling as Louis took his hand, fingers toying with his wedding ring as they sat together. Louis soon stood up and pulled Harry to his feet, leading them both back inside quietly, stopping when he reached their bedroom. He moved into Harry’s space and kissed his husband, going up on tiptoe to press their lips together, swallowing the small moan that escaped Harry’s lips as Louis deepened the kiss.

Their tongues tangled as Harry’s fingers clutched at the hem of Louis’ tank top, shoving it up his chest and over his head, his own soon joining Louis’ in a heap on the floor as they kissed enthusiastically, both beginning to tent in their shorts, craving something more from each other. Their shorts and boxers were shed as well, and Louis led Harry backwards to the bed, guiding him down as his knees collided with the mattress, his eyes roving over Harry’s bare body as he spread himself out on the mattress.

“God, look at you,” Louis rumbled, unable to drag his eyes away from Harry’s tattoo laden torso. They’d recently talked about the idea of getting tattoos together, something to commemorate their relationship and marriage, and in this moment, Louis wanted nothing more than to see Harry’s body permanently marked for him. He crawled over the bed and lowered his body enough that his hard cock grazed against Harry, pressing light kisses to his neck and collarbones, loving how Harry reacted vocally and physically to his touch. Louis reached a hand down, wrapping his fingers lightly around Harry’s hard length, stroking up and down, pushing Harry’s hips back down with his own as he bucked up into Louis’ touch.

“Uh uh, be good,” Louis murmured into Harry’s ear, leaning in to suck a love bite into the side of Harry’s neck. He licked over the raw skin as he pulled away, admiring the bruise before shifting to the other side of his neck, sucking hard again as he continued to wank Harry off between their bodies, his own dick throbbing in need now.

“Oh, uh, daddy-” Harry moaned under his breath, and Louis pulled off Harry’s neck at the words, eyes darkening as he realised what Harry wanted tonight.

“Want Daddy to take care of you, love?” he whispered quietly, Harry just nodding at him, eyes locked on each other’s in the dim light of the room. “Remember your word?”

“Kiwi,” Harry mumbled, knowing Louis wouldn’t start anything until he’d heard it from his own lips, always careful to look after him and make sure he was okay. Louis shuffled back onto his knees at that, and ran his hands up Harry’s thighs making him shiver in anticipation.

“Well done love,” Louis said as he dipped his head, kissing inside Harry’s knees before he stood up, heading for his bag, slipping something from it just outside of Harry’s line of sight. He set it on the bed behind him and sat on Harry’s thighs, running his hands over Harry’s bare torso. “So. If we’re gonna have some fun baby, I have an idea. But only if you’re okay with it, you know that. Up for it?” He looked at Harry who was wide-eyed and red cheeked, propped up on the pillows. Harry nodded again, waiting for Louis to divulge more. “I want you to come for me. Not once, not twice. Three. Times. I know you can baby.”

Harry wriggled uncertainly, sucking in his bottom lip as he thought it over, distracted by Louis roaming hands.

“Hey, look at me,” Louis instructed in a calm voice, resting his hands on Harry’s slim hips, squeezing at the slight pudge there, something he absolutely adored on his husband. “You’re Daddy’s good boy, right? I know you can do this for me.” He prised Harry’s legs further apart and grabbed the bottle of lube he’d put behind him, quickly coating his fingers and letting some of it drizzle down between Harry’s cheeks. Harry flinched slightly at the cold fluid but didn’t take his eyes off Louis, watching every moment he made, holding his breath slightly as Louis’ hand drifted ever closer to his body.

“Gonna finger you ‘til you come,” Louis said as he rubbed his slick fingers over Harry’s hole, spreading the lube and getting Harry ready. Harry pushed his hips down, chasing Louis’ touch and gasped as Louis finally pushed inside his body. It was just one finger, by no means a stretch for Harry but still, he felt tight around Louis’ digit and Louis watched in fascination at how Harry’s body swallowed him up until he reached his knuckle. He left it there for a moment, watching the rise and fall of Harry’s chest as he breathed, licking his lips as he stared at Louis.

“More.” At that, Louis crooked his finger as he slid it out before plunging it back in again, a little more force behind it this time. He pumped it in and out a few times, watching Harry’s eyes all the time as he adjusted then slid in a second alongside it, making Harry whine with pleasure as his body allowed room for them. Louis started scissoring them slowly, teasingly, making Harry want more, and then dragging them out until just his fingertips were left inside, making Harry frantically buck his hips, desperate for something more.

At that, Louis decided a third would suffice, and without warning, pushed his ring finger in, the cool band of his wedding ring now resting against Harry’s stretched rim, and Louis could only watch as Harry bit down hard on his lip, cock leaking where it laid against his stomach, desperately craving attention. Louis moved his fingers, brushing against the soft spot inside Harry that drove him crazy. Louis was relentless, using his free hand to push Harry’s hips into the mattress as he tried to escape Louis’ deft fingers, but there was no way out. Louis’ own cock was hard and eager, but he was keen to make Harry come first on his fingers, and it wasn’t long until Harry was spilling over himself with a loud shout, back arching as he beared down on Louis’ fingers, still working inside his body.

“Fuck, Lou, shit-” he moaned, trying to grab for Louis’ wrist to remove his fingers. “Louis, too much, please babe-” At that, Louis knew he’d had enough and slowly slid his fingers out, watching them emerge from his husband’s body. Harry was still breathing heavily, and Louis leant over, their hard cocks making contact again as he kissed Harry deeply, sharing shaky breaths and touches.

“Okay?” Louis asked, reaching over to grab a bottle of water from his bedside table. He opened it and made sure Harry had a few gulps before taking some himself and setting it back down. He swiped the loose curls that had fallen over Harry’s forehead away, and kissed him again before returning to the bottom of the bed, and grinning wickedly at Harry.

“What is it Lou, what-” he stopped, jaw dropping as he looked at the item in Louis’ hand. He hadn’t realised Louis had packed any of their sex toys for the honeymoon, but it appeared Harry’s favourite dildo had made it halfway around the world with them. He blushed but nodded, keen to show Louis he was up for it. Louis lubed up the toy and ran it up Harry’s inner thigh, kissing his way behind it, teasing Harry mercilessly.

“Hands and knees. Now.” Harry flipped himself over quickly, not caring how ungraceful he looked as he tumbled over the sheets, arching his back, pushing his ass into the air, prime for Louis to do whatever he wanted. Harry absolutely loved losing control, and having Louis take the reigns with him in bed, taking exactly what he needed and more. Harry hung his head, waiting with bated breath for something, shivering as he felt Louis kiss over his cheeks, pressing soft kisses on them, alternating with soft bites. Harry pushed back slightly, and Louis swatted his backside, making Harry hiss with the sudden sting and surprise of the contact.

“Lou, more, need more-” Harry begged, unashamed of how desperate he was for Louis to do something, anything to him now.

“Be patient. Thought you’re my good boy. If you want Daddy’s cock, you have to be good, Harry,” he said, still teasing Harry with the dildo, rubbing it ever closer to where Harry wanted it most. Without warning, he suddenly sunk it deep into Harry, making him cry out, relishing the feeling of being full. Louis reached down to wank his own cock as he watched the dildo slide in and out of Harry, mesmerised by the sight of it, sure he’d never get enough of making Harry scream and writhe around like this. “That’s better. So good for me, love,” he encouraged, picking up a rhythm now, watching Harry’s fists scrabble for purchase on the sheets beneath their sweating bodies.

“Lou…” Harry groaned as Louis pushed the dildo in deeper, removing his free hand from his cock now and reaching round to put pressure on Harry’s stomach, doubling his feeling as the dildo hit his prostate. “Oh fuck - shit, gonna make me come Lou, oh christ-” Harry rocked his hips back against the dildo deep inside him, moving back and forth as Louis still the movement of the toy, letting Harry fuck himself on it as he needed, still stroking himself at a rapid pace as he watched on.

“So close, gonna-” Harry released a low, guttural groan then as he came for a second time, his release much less than before but still, the waves rushed through him, Harry scrunching his eyes shut as it racked his body. His elbows finally gave out and he slumped down onto the mattress, Louis quickly pulling out the toy and straddling his backside, wanking himself off muttering under his breath until Harry felt his hot come streak over his back, painting him in Louis.

“Shit, you are so fucking hot,” Louis said, crawling onto the bed beside Harry, feeling totally spent himself by now. He admired the lines of come across his husband’s back, running his fingers through it, smearing it over his skin before bringing it to Harry’s mouth, letting him lick them clean again. He smirked, and then stroked over Harry’s warm and red cheek, sitting up again. “You got one more in you then babe?”

“I don’t know,” Harry murmured, eyes still shut, chest heaving with his breaths. “Feel so sensitive, Daddy.” Louis nodded, reaching down to stroke his cock again, knowing he wanted to pull just one more orgasm out of Harry before the night was over. Louis tilted his head again and pulled Harry into a kiss, flicking his tongue into his mouth, letting Harry moan as he rolled over, grinding his own body against Louis’ leg.

“Gonna fuck you, love,” Louis said in a low voice, pushing Harry backwards again until he was on his back, Louis just looking down at him with hungry eyes. “You’re not gonna come til I say, want to take you apart, make you scream my name, yeah?”

“Yeah, want that so bad, please-”

“Please what?” Louis said, cocking an eyebrow.

“Please… Daddy,” Harry whispered back, letting his legs fall open on the mattress again. Louis moved until he was between Harry’s parted thighs, and glanced down at his still slick hole, ready for Louis to take. Harry whimpered as Louis rubbed the head of his cock against Harry, pushing forward just enough for Harry’s body to suck the head of it inside, leaving himself there, soaking up the feeling of finally being back inside Harry, where he felt he belonged. Harry wriggled, telling Louis without words that he wanted more and Louis bent over, pressing their bare chests together as they kissed lazily, hips now rolling into Harry.

“Love being married to you, mine forever aren’t you?” Louis murmured as he kissed Harry, who looked completely fucked out now, pupils blown, cheeks red and hair a mess on the pillows. “All mine, you belong to me-” With those words, he thrust hard into Harry’s body, making him cry out loud, fingers flying to Louis’ hand, holding on tight.

“More, need more-” Harry gasped, his other hand now wrapped around his cock, stroking himself in a rhythm that matched Louis’ as he pounded into his body. He felt his eyes roll back in his head as Louis’ cock pushed into his prostate, and Louis suddenly grabbed his leg, hitching it up onto his shoulder, angling his cock deeper into Harry’s body. The stretch of Harry’s muscles in his thigh was a burn, but he ignored it, instead focusing on the feeling of Louis inside him, and the hand around his own hard dick.

Louis continued slamming himself into Harry’s body, sliding him up the bed with the force behind each one, knowing Harry was losing it, slowly but surely. His noises had turned silent, his breaths were shallow and shaky and his hand was stuttering on his cock, so Louis pushed it away, replacing it with his own. He was sweating himself by now, feeling a bubbling sensation low in his abdomen as he neared his own peak. He kissed Harry again, wanting the closeness and intimacy despite the fact they were playing.

“Daddy, please, want you-” Harry said, voice raspy and deeper than Louis had ever heard it, and he knew what Harry needed. He thrust deep again a few times, hand still flying over Harry’s cock and came with a shout, feeling his release pumping into Harry, the man wriggling as he felt Louis’ come fill him, sending him over the edge too. His mouth dropped open in a silent scream, and he arched his back, covering Louis’ hand with the trickle of his final orgasm, body still shaking, skin covered in a light sheen of sweat.

Harry’s eyes fell shut again as Louis slid his cock from his body, and Louis looked down in concern, Harry still not moving or speaking. Louis reached for a tissue from the bedside and cleaned up his hand and Harry’s stomach, rubbing a soft hand across Harry’s hot cheek. He sat his up slightly against the pillows and took the cap off their water bottle, encouraging Harry to drink, watching his Adam’s apple move up and down as he swallowed the cool liquid.

“So good for me, love you so much Harry, so lucky to have you sweetheart,” Louis whispered, stroking Harry’s hair back from his face. Harry started to blink, eyes focusing slowly on Louis’ face as he came round, licking his dry lips and reaching for Louis’ hand.

“Lou, love you,” he said softly, eyes wide as they locked with Louis’ own. Louis kissed him gently on the lips and pulled the sheet up over their bodies, pulling Harry over into his side, letting Harry rest his head on his chest, the calm filling the room as they both came down from their highs, hands entangled on Louis’ stomach.

“Love you so much,” Louis said, letting his eyes shut, body exhausted now. Both men soon slipped into a deep sleep, not rising until morning, sated and spent.

*****

The next evening, the final one of their honeymoon, they ate dinner at a fancy restaurant, eating until their bellies were full and their hearts were happy. They laughed, shared jokes and recounted their wedding day, unable to believe they’d been married for almost 2 weeks already, 2 weeks of utter bliss Harry was keen to say. Louis smiled fondly over the table at him when he uttered that, sliding his credit card over to the waiter to pay for the bill.

When they left, he turned to Harry and took his hand, leading him to the left towards the beach instead of where they had parked their car earlier that evening. “Let’s go for a walk love,” he said, smiling at his handsome husband. Harry had on a pale pink linen shirt, teamed with his dark denim shorts and he looked beautiful, Louis well aware of the eyes of the other tourists and locals on him. His sunglasses were pushed back atop his head, holding his curls back and the setting sun was casting a glow over Harry.

They walked hand in hand over to the beach, taking off their shoes as they did, deciding to walk in the soft white sand. They were silent for a while, letting the scenery wash over them, and enjoying the time with just the two of them, the beach utterly deserted except for themselves. Harry pulled at Louis’ arm suddenly, and span him around until they were facing each other.

“I just wanted to say thank you for everything, Lou. For loving me, for marrying me, for making me so happy like, all of the time.” Harry felt a blush creep across his cheeks, but he didn’t break his gaze with Louis. “I’ve had the time of my life here, spending time alone with you is all I want. I love you Lou, and I can’t wait for our forever.” He reached up, resting his hands on Louis’ cheeks and kissed him gently, feeling Louis respond to him, his arms wrapping around Harry’s waist, gripping at the shirt against Harry’s back.

“I love you too, so much Harry. You’re everything I ever wanted,” Louis said as he broke the kiss. “We have so much to look forward to, baby.”

They continued walking quietly for a while, Harry snapping as many photos as he could, savouring their final moments in what felt like paradise. They arrived back outside the restaurant and Harry smiled as he allowed a passing waiter to take a few photos of the pair of them, grinning at the camera screen as he flicked back through them. He quickly cropped one, deciding to make his first post online since he’d married Louis, and typed in an emotional comment as Louis drove them back home for their last night in their bungalow together. It had been the best honeymoon ever, and Harry knew he’d found his happiness and home in the man sat next to him, and in that moment, Harry didn’t think it was possible to feel happier than he did right now.

  



	18. Layla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry decide it's time for their family to grow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title: Layla by Derek and the Dominoes

_I fell in love with you,_ _  
_ _Turned my whole world upside down_

“Happy Valentine’s Day, love,” Louis said, clinking his wine glass against Harry’s across the table. They were at a restaurant together, Louis wanting to give Harry a night off from cooking and they were enjoying the relaxing yet romantic atmosphere. “I can’t believe it’s our fourth Valentine’s Day together. Times flies when you’re having fun, huh?”

Harry smiled over the rim of his glass, inhaling the scent of the rich liquid. Since he’d been married to Louis and they’d gone out to more and more restaurants around the world, he’d become a bit of a wine connoisseur and liked to think he knew a thing or two now. Louis, on the other hand, didn’t really care as long as it had an alcohol content. He sipped his wine and stared at his husband, the wine making him feel slightly merry and more in love, if that was possible.

“I’m having the most fun,” he said with a cheeky grin, nibbling on a piece of bread from the basket in the middle of the table, despite having just polished off an entire steak on his own. He knew Louis had chosen this place as it was one of their favourites, and they were always guaranteed a bit of privacy which was nice. Since Louis’ team had won the Premier League last year, his fame had gone astronomic, and Harry had struggled for a little while with the amount of press and public attention the couple had got. Louis had ended up releasing a statement asking that they not follow his husband around, and that Louis would be pleased to grant interviews when he was at work events.

That had seemed to calm things down, and while they were still papped when they went out and about, even on holiday, the peak had been and gone, and things felt somewhat back to normal. Harry found that being more active on social media and sharing snippets of his life and work made the attention on him less frantic, but still, he loved the sound of the gates outside his and Louis’ home clunking shut as he drove in, sealing them off from the world into their own little bubble - his favourite place in the world.

Louis picked up the bottle of wine from the edge of the table and poured another few inches into his own glass, then refilling Harry’s. Harry frowned. “Last one, Lou. I’ve got work tomorrow, don’t wanna burn the bread or I’ll get sacked.”

“Can’t sack yourself, love,” Louis said with a chuckle, raising an eyebrow at Harry who was still chomping on the crust of a piece of bread. Wine always gave him the munchies, and Louis was ridiculously endeared. Louis had bought the empty bakery just over 18 months ago now, and Harry had managed to make a huge success of it. He’d planned meticulously, made lists and sourced the best equipment he could afford, Louis of course refusing to buy anything but the best, insisting it was their money now, not just his, and Harry had taken a course in business management at the local University, wanting to be able to run his business from every aspect. ‘ _The Rolling Scones_ ’ had been a runaway success from day one, and Harry now had a small but loyal staff who he trusted to keep things ticking over, although he was still very much hands-on, not liking to stay away too long, even when Louis whisked him off halfway around the world on another holiday.

“If I do a shitty job, I can,” Harry said with a pout, rubbing the toe of his shoe up and down the side of Louis’ calf, a sure sign that he was feeling horny. Louis cleared his throat and shuffled around in his chair, mind already racing with ideas about what he wanted to do to his husband when they got home. They might have been married over two years now, together for three, but their desire for each other hadn’t waned at all. Louis still enjoyed nothing more than waking up to Harry, having slow morning sex, or taking him over their kitchen counter when the need came. The level of trust in each other meant that they’d had such fun spicing up their love life, and Louis honestly couldn’t ask for more.

“Want any desert?” Louis asked, flicking through the menu, not seeing anything he fancied on there.

“Yep,” Harry said with a smirk, winking at Louis a little clumsily.

“What do you want then?” Louis asked, indulging his husband for a moment, cock already thickening up under the table.

“You,” Harry said, running the tip of his tongue over his bottom lip. His foot was tangled around Louis’ ankle now, and Louis hurried to signal the waiter, getting their bill and sliding his credit card into the sleek leather billhold. He helped Harry shrug on his blazer and clasped his hand tightly as he led him out of the building and over to their car, sliding in the backseat next to him, biting back a moan as Harry began to palm him over his trousers, not caring their driver might see his actions.

Just over half an hour, they were dropped at the front door, Harry clinging on to Louis as he struggled to push the metal key into the lock of their front door, distracted by the kisses Harry was pressing into the soft skin of his neck, exactly where he knew Louis liked it. Finally, the key found its place and the door flew open. Harry wasted no time, standing in front of Louis and tapping his thighs, telling him he wanted him to jump up. Louis grinned and did so, wrapping his legs around his husband’s slim waist, finally pressing their lips together as Harry headed towards the stairs.

“Don’t you dare drop me,” Louis mumbled into Harry’s kiss, arms wrapped tightly around neck, heart pounding in his chest.

“Never dropped you Lou, never going to. Trust me?” Harry asked as he started ascending the steps, taking slow but steady steps as if he was well aware of his precious cargo.

“More than anything,” Louis replied, moaning when Harry stopped outside their room, kissing him and pushing his back against the wall, their crotches pressing together, teasing both of them as they kissed deeply, Louis’ hands now wrapped in Harry’s hair, twisting his head into prime position. “Bed, now-” Louis managed to gasp out, Harry quickly pulling him back close to his body, carrying Louis over to their bed, all but throwing Louis onto the covers. “Take them off.”

Harry hurried to comply, fingers fumbling with the buckle of his belt while Louis shucked his own clothes off, throwing them to the side of the room, not caring they’d be a rumpled and creased mess in the morning. Louis watched as Harry’s clothes joined his own on the floor, and grinned up as Harry crawled on top of him on the bed, cock hanging heavy between his legs, tempting Louis. Harry bent down and pressed his lips urgently against Louis’, tongues twisting and exploring as Harry moaned, forcing their hips together, grinding down hard into Louis’ obvious erection, one he’d been harbouring most of the night.

“What do you want, love?” Louis breathed out, hands now grabbing on to the flesh of Harry’s bare ass, squeezing firmly, knowing how Harry secretly loved being manhandled. “Tell me, whatever you want, it’s yours.”

“Wanna suck you but-” Harry groaned as Louis bucked his hips up, causing their cocks to rub together, Harry reaching down a hand to wrap around the base of his own, already too close to orgasm for his own liking. “Mmm, close Lou, don’t tease… wanna blow you but want your mouth on me, need it-” Louis nodded, tweaking one of Harry’s nipples with his deft fingers, Harry now panting into his mouth as his hips rolled against Louis’ own.

“We can do that, but god, touch me Haz,” Louis murmured, desperate to feel Harry’s hands on him. They’d had rough sex earlier that morning in bed before Harry had had to go off to work, but Louis knew he’d be up for whatever tonight as well. He slid a hand down, dipping his finger between Harry’s cheeks, grazing the tip of his finger against Harry’s rim, making him gasp as he pushed gently against it. “So desperate for it, aren’t you baby?” Harry just nodded, head hung low so his curls hung in Louis’ face, but he didn’t care.

Harry pushed his hips back, chasing the feeling, and he whimpered as Louis finally breached him, teasing with just the tip of his finger, loving how responsive Harry always was for him. He was tight, but Louis could tell he’d been inside Harry that day, the resistance was less than usual. “Lou,” Harry practically growled, rocking against Louis’ finger. “Wanna blow you, please, wanna taste you-”

Louis held his finger still as Harry moved on it, staring deep into his eyes from where he lay on his back. “Patience, be a good boy for me,” Louis purred, sliding his finger back out. He pushed Harry backwards onto the mattress and kissed down his torso, kissing and licking at his sensitive nipples, loving how Harry’s hands grasped at his hair, pushing him down to where he really wanted him. Just as Harry was getting into it, body writhing on the sheets, Louis sat back up on his knees and wriggled round, laying down with his head by Harry’s feet.

“Oh god…” Harry mumbled, knowing exactly what was coming. Louis curled back slightly and propped himself up on his elbow before he leant down, sneaking his tongue out to brush against the tip of Harry’s leaking cock, lapping up the pre-come spilling from it. He pulled off and glanced up at Harry, loving how wrecked his husband looked already. “Christ Lou, love when we do this..”

“What are you waiting for then baby? Suck me…” Harry looked up with Louis, pupils blown and a blush high on his cheeks as he nodded, rolling onto his side so he was facing Louis’ naked body. His eyes raked down, hand coming to rest on Louis’ hip, holding him in place as Harry finally lowered his head, pressing a kiss to the soft skin of his shaft, making Louis take in a deep breath. Harry pulled up again and looked into Louis’ eyes.

“Together?” Harry asked and Louis nodded, ducking his head down. He opened his mouth and took the tip of Harry’s cock between them as Harry did the same to him. Harry’s hips shifted slightly so Louis brought up his free hand, gripping at his husband’s waist, ensuring he had control of Harry’s movements. Harry chose that moment to take Louis down further, making Louis scrunch his eyes up, overwhelmed by how well Harry sucked cock. It was something they both enjoyed regularly, but 69ing was something they saved for special times, and Louis was glad as it made it all the more pleasurable when it did happen.

“Oh god, you suck me so good baby-” Louis said, running his tongue up Harry’s cock, mouthing at his balls before returning up to the head, circling his tongue around it, feeling Harry moaning around his own cock now. “Can I come in your mouth love?” Harry nodded around Louis’ cock, moving his mouth further down, his hand now wrapped around the base, stroking Louis, bringing him ever-closer to orgasm.

Louis decided to go for it and opened his mouth, taking Harry down all the way, breathing in deeply through his nose. He knew Harry loved when he deep-throated him, and Louis swallowed around him, trying to force back his gag reflex, determined to do this.

“Fuck- shit, oh god Lou-” Harry craned his neck so he could watch Louis take his cock all the way down, their eyes meeting, tears pooling in Louis’ as the stretch around his lips became too much. He pulled back, gasping and licking his lips. Harry was so turned on and he turned back to Louis’ cock, sucking him hard and fast, determined to push Louis over the edge. He slid his hand around Louis’ back, resting it on his cheek, feeling Louis tense up under the touch. Harry and Louis didn’t often vary their sex, Louis preferring to fuck Harry while Harry loved to be fucked, but that didn’t mean Louis didn’t enjoy Harry teasing him, and Harry knew how he liked that best.

He brought his hand up to his mouth and sucked two fingers in, coating them in saliva before returning them back to Louis’ ass, rubbing teasingly around his entrance, making Louis whine and press back. Harry opened his lips and let Louis push his cock between them, teasing with his tongue and his finger, driving Louis crazy. Harry pushed the first finger inside Louis, making his husband buck up, forcing his cock down Harry’s throat. He breathed hard around it, swallowing as he knew how much Louis loved to feel the head of his cock dip into Harry’s throat. Louis moaned loudly as Harry crooked his finger, stimulating Louis’ prostate while his mouth worked on him as well, and it quickly became too much.

Louis pulled back as Harry pushed a second finger inside, and Louis laid there taking it for a minute until he wanted more. He pulled Harry’s fingers out of him, and quickly coated his cock in lube, splaying Harry’s thighs so he could sit down between them. He lined up and quickly pressed forwards, bottoming out in one stroke as both men groaned, Louis bending down to kiss Harry through the burn and stretch. When he thought he was ready, Louis flicked his hips and Harry nodded, eager for more. Louis upped the pace straight away, thrusting hard and fast into Harry, who had thrown his head back, taking everything Louis had to offer him.

“Feel so good, love being inside you, my favourite place in the world,” Louis mumbled into Harry’s ear as he broke the kiss, licking down the vein at the side of his neck. He started sucking at the soft skin, knowing Harry loved it when he marked him up, and eventually kissed the dark red bruise, smirking as he admired it and how it stood out from Harry’s ivory skin.

“Lou, wanna come, please make me come baby-” Harry pleaded, cock throbbing between his legs, neglected and desperate for something. Louis just nodded, feeling the start of his own orgasm buzzing low in his belly now, and he took Harry’s hand, letting him wrap his fingers around himself, letting his own hand lay on top, guiding Harry’s as he stroked himself, moaning and whining as he got closer to the edge. Louis grabbed one of Harry’s legs and propped it up on his shoulder, one of Harry’s favourite sex positions as it afforded Louis a deep angle, and it hit his spot too.

“Louis, oh my god, Louis!” Harry cried as he came hard, Louis not loosening his grip on Harry’s hand at all, still guiding him up and down his hard length as the come spilled over their hands and Harry’s stomach. Louis scrunched his eyes and pounded into Harry a few times, Harry crying out as the sensation became almost too much, and finally, he released into Harry’s body, the strength of his aorgasm almost making him blackout for a second.

When he came to, he carefully pulled his soft cock out of Harry, wincing at the feel of the cold air hitting him, still covered in a sheen of sweat.

“Fucking amazing, still can’t get enough of you,” Louis uttered, now curled up against Harry’s chest. “Love you Harry, so much. I really do, love the fact you’re my husband, love everything about you.” He could feel Harry smile at his words and tilted his face up for a kiss, which Harry happily provided.

“Love you too hubby,” Harry teased, trailing his fingertips up and down Louis spine. He reached down and grabbed the duvet, pulling it over their rapidly cooling bodies, deciding to shower in the morning. “Thank you for dinner and for a great orgasm.” Louis laughed out loud at that and tucked in further to Harry’s side, his leg now laid across Harry’s. “Sweet dreams, beautiful.”

“You too, sunshine,” Louis said, and they both closed their eyes, content as always just to be wrapped in each others arms.

*****

Louis slid out of the car, grabbing the bouquet of flowers from the passenger seat, locking it behind him. He strolled down the street, sunglasses covering his eyes from the surprising sunshine. Harry had been working non-stop for the past few days, taking on an event that he’d told Louis could mean a lot of good future business, but it had been worrying him so much he’d spent much of the last week at the bakery, or buried in his notebooks, planning out exactly what was happening.

He came to a stop across the street, smiling at the sight of Harry’s bakery. The name was emblazoned across the windows, and it looked inviting. Louis could smell the scent of fresh bread and cakes from where he stood, and already he was salivating, despite the fact he had Harry’s treats brought home to him most night. Harry often took the leftovers to the homeless shelter in the city, but he always made sure to save Louis a little something, ignoring Louis’ protests about his belly, kissing it instead, telling him he loved it, that it was just for him.

He crossed carefully, watching out for cars, smiling at an old lady who nodded at him, grinning when she was the bouquet in his hand. She dropped a magazine from her shopping trolley and Louis bent over, handing it back to her with a polite smile.

“Lucky lady getting some pretty flowers,” she said, tucking the magazine away.

“Lucky husband, actually,” Louis said, always proud to talk about Harry, even in such a vague manner. The lady blinked at him.

“I’m sorry dear, I shouldn’t assume. Lucky man indeed. Have a good day, dear.” She smiled and patted his arm as she walked off, slowly and almost painfully, and Louis watched her go with sad eyes until he snapped out of his stupor, heading for the bakery and finally opening the door. What he saw sort of took his breath away.

Harry was stood in the middle of the bakery, apron wrapped around his waist, name badge on his shirt, but with the tiniest baby nestled in his arms. He was looking down at it with the softest expression on his face, big hands gently cupping the babies head, supporting his back. Louis hung back, not wanting Harry to know he was there and watching him, but unable to drag his eyes away all the same.

Harry had always been amazing with children. Louis had watched too many interactions at the bakery not to know that, how Harry always took care to talk to them, to ask them about what sort of new cakes and things they’d like to see. His own siblings had taken to Harry so easily, especially Ernest and Doris, who thought Harry was the best person in the entire world, loving climbing on his back as he crawled around on the floor, making him read them story after story at bedtime, and tightly holding his hand whenever they treated them to a trip to the zoo or the local park.

But this? This was something different for Louis. He’d never seen Harry with a baby before, and the sight made something in tummy swoop. The baby started whimpering and Harry carefully shushed him, leaning to pick up a dummy from the table, carefully giving it to the newborn. He took a seat as the lady next to him, presumably the baby’s mother, handed him a bottle and Louis watched as Harry fed him, seemingly at ease despite the fact Louis knew he hadn’t done anything like this before.

Harry glanced up then, checking to see he wasn’t ignoring any customers, and his eyes lit up as they fell on Louis, who raised a meek hand, hurrying over. He quickly kissed Harry’s lips as he stared down at the baby, taking the free seat next to his husband. He placed the flowers on the table, winking at Harry, letting him know they were for him.

“Imogen, this is the one I don’t stop talking about,” Harry said with a blush, smiling up at Louis who in turn smiled at the woman watching Harry and her son. “Imogen, this is my husband Louis. Louis, this is Imogen, I’m sure I’ve told you about her, how she’s been coming in every week after her classes?” Louis’ eyes widened in recognition, nodding as he remembered Harry telling him about the lady with the ever-growing bump, and how excited Harry was to finally see the baby he’d watched grow over the past few months when she came to visit.

“Ah! It’s nice to put a face to the name, Harry’s told me about you,” Louis said, reaching a finger across, stroking the baby’s tiny hand as he fed, before pulling it away, worried he’d overstepped. “Oh, sorry, I didn’t mean-”

“It’s okay, you’re fine,” the kind voice spoke back. “This is my son Jack, he was born last week. I promised Harry I’d bring him in for a cuddle, so here we are.” She pulled on the little sock that was hanging off the tiny foot, and carefully took the baby Harry was now offering, watching as the lady expertly burped her son. “Would you like a cuddle?”

“Oh, um, okay,” Louis said nervously, shrugging off his coat. He didn’t know why he suddenly felt unsure, he’d practically helped raised his siblings from birth; feeding, changing, bathing them since he was just 9 years old. This should be nothing, yet somehow, it felt poignant. Harry watched as Louis accepted the wrapped up bundle into the crook of his left arm, gently letting Jack rest against his chest. He snuffled and a little hand moved around, and Louis risked a glance at his husband. Harry had tears in his eyes as he watched on, trying to wipe them away without being noticed, but he shrugged when he realised Louis had caught him.

“He’s so tiny, congratulations,” Louis said softly as Harry stood up, hurrying behind the counter to no doubt prepare the tea Louis always ordered and paid, despite Harry’s protestations that as his husband, he had privileges, one of which definitely included free tea. Harry came back and sat the cup down, steam swirling up from it, and Harry crouched down, resting a gentle hand on Louis’ thigh as he ran a finger down the sleeping baby’s cheek.

“Amazing, isn’t it Lou? How tiny they are, I mean,” Harry said, eyes still wide with wonder. Louis turned his head, gazing at Harry’s expression of awe and just nodded. Reluctantly, Louis handed the baby back to his mum when she told him she’d better get home, or their routine would be all out. Louis swallowed down his tea, paying one of Harry’s staff for the drink, knowing Harry would never take his money and picked up the bouquet, heading for the small staff room out the back.

“For you, my love,” Louis said, brandishing the flowers in Harry’s face like they were something far more important than a bunch of flowers. Harry took them with a smile, kissing Louis softly, the pair moving their lips against each other for a few minutes, entirely chaste but intimate at the same time.

“Lou, um, can we talk at home, later?” Harry asked as they pulled away, biting his lip nervously. Louis pulled it out from between his teeth, knowing Harry would get a sore lip if he carried on, a bad habit he couldn’t seem to break.

“Something wrong, love?” Louis said, feeling slightly concerned. His worry diminished slightly when Harry shook his head and scooped Louis up into a tight hug.

“Nah, nothing’s wrong. Just wanna talk to you, that okay?” Louis smiled and nodded, kissing Harry again as he checked the time on the vintage clock Harry had hung on the wall.

“Course babe, whatever you want. I’ll make dinner, you home for 6?” Harry nodded and the pair chatted as they made their way to the front of the shop, Harry hugging and kissing his husband before he finally left, driving home with the thought of what Harry could want to discuss running through his mind.

*****

Louis poured the bowl of dry pasta into the pot of boiling water as he heard the front door close, telling him his husband was finally home. He heard the thud of Harry’s boots hit the hallway floor and soon enough, a tired but happy looking Harry emerged in the doorway. Louis held his arms open and Harry shuffled across the floor in his pink socks, leaning heavily against Louis as he wrapped his arms around him, losing himself in the hug.

“Missed you,” Harry mumbled into Louis’ neck, pulling back to give him a quick kiss. “Smells good, pasta and meatballs?”

“Yup,” Louis said proudly. After they’d got married, Louis had told Harry he wanted to learn how to cook, and when Harry finally got his bakery up and running, Louis made it his mission to be able to cook at least a basic selection of meals, wanting Harry to come home to a home-cooked meal every night rather than takeaway or having to prepare anything himself. It meant a lot to Harry that Louis went to the trouble of learning his favourite dishes, and hurried upstairs to change out of his bakery uniform, wanting to get comfy.

They ate dinner, chatting about their day, Louis telling Harry about the Skype call he’d had with a footballer keen to transfer to his team. Harry loved how passionately Louis spoke when he talked about his club, and despite the fact Harry still wasn’t a huge football fan, he loved accompanying Louis to games, watching how excitable Louis got on the sidelines, and the same thing radiated from him when he spoke now, even when it was just the two of them.

Louis put their dirty dishes in the dishwasher and poured them both a glass of wine, handing one to Harry as they held hands, heading through to the library to sit. Louis knew how much Harry still adored spending time in his space, and they’d recently bought the biggest, squishiest sofa they could find, often wanting nothing more than to sink into it together, throwing one of their blankets Anne loved to make them over their legs.

“So love, you wanted to talk?” Louis prodded as Harry nestled against one end of the sofa, feet now resting in Louis’ lap. Louis brought a hand down to rest on top of them, stroking the skin softly, feeling Harry’s tickly feet twitch at the touch. Harry looked a little nervous and unsure, so Louis put down his wineglass and took Harry’s free hand in his, trying to reassure him. “You know you can say anything to me, yeah? Don’t think there’s anything you could say that would make me stop loving you.” Harry smiled slightly at that, clearing his throat and twisting slightly so he was facing Louis head on. He dragged his legs back, curling them under himself, leaning his upper body towards Louis now.

“Um, okay,” Harry said, releasing a deep breath. “And this isn’t a whim by the way. This is something I’ve been thinking about for a while, please don’t think I’m just saying this for no reason-”

“Harry.” Louis stopped him with the press of a finger on his lips. “Spit it out, come on.”

Harry nodded, cheeks a little pink now. “Okay. Um, well. I think… no. I know. Jeez. Right.” Harry cleared his throat again, and locked his gaze on Louis. “I want us to have a baby, Lou.”

Louis blinked but didn’t dip his gaze. “Okay.”

“I really do want this, Louis. I know I’m young but there’s - wait. What?”

“I said okay,” Louis said with a smile, feeling Harry scrabble to get closer, a huge grin splitting his face now. “I want that too, I really do. I’d love to raise a family with you Harry.”

“Oh my god Lou, seriously? You want us to have a baby? Like, I saw you earlier with Jack, and god, I just couldn’t stop imagining you with our own baby.  I just think you’ll be an amazing dad, and I want this so much, I really do.” He leant forward and grabbed Louis in a tight hug, the cotton of his t-shirt wrapped harshly in Harry’s fist as he was overcome with emotion.

“You thought about this a lot, then?” Louis asked gently as he pulled away, pecking Harry’s red lips.

“Yeah,” Harry said with a shrug, wiping a stray tear from under his eyelashes. “I’ve always wanted to have kids, and when I met you and realised you were my forever, I kind of hoped we’d be able to make it a reality. I can think of nothing I want more than to have a baby with you, a baby Tomlinson.” Harry clambered over into Louis’ lap then, straddling him and rested their chests together as they kissed softly. They talked for the rest of the evening about it, how much they’d always wanted children, the things they imagined doing with them, how proud they’d be to show them off. As they stripped off and got into bed though, Louis decided he needed to be honest with Harry.

“Love?” Harry turned onto his side and gazed up at Louis, nothing but love in his eyes.

“Yeah?” Harry said sleepily, nuzzling ever closer to Louis’ warm body.

“Um, the baby thing…” Harry propped himself up on his elbows, realising Louis was a bit serious now. He nodded, showing Louis he had his full attention. “I want it to be our baby, biologically. I mean, I know it can’t be both of ours, but I would like to try a surrogate ideally, have one of us donate sperm so it’s biologically our baby, at least for our first one.”

Harry smiled, caressing the skin of Louis’ tummy softly. “I’d like that too. And I like how you said first, meaning we’ll have more than one. I love you Lou. But, how do we decide who is going to father them?”

“I’ve thought about this, actually. I’ve done a bit of research too. We can both donate sperm and they can create embryos with both of them, separately of course. Then they just implant one without us knowing whose baby it is. I mean, it’ll probably be obvious when they grow up, but to me, as long as it’s one of ours, I don’t mind. Then maybe we can try for another, and the other one of us can father that baby. What do you think?”

“I think I love it. That sounds perfect, Lou. I love the thought of raising a mini-you, they’re gonna be so cute.” Harry kissed his husband softly then, and wrapped him up in a tight cuddle. “Wow. I can’t believe we’re discussing babies, that we both want this. Just feels right though, you know? Seeing you with Jack… god. I thought my heart was gonna explode. I don’t know how I’ll cope seeing you with our own child. Fuck, I love you-” He cut himself off, pressing his lips to Louis’ again.

Eventually, Louis pulled away and rolled Harry onto his back again, resting his head on Harry’s solid chest. “I’ll look into a few clinics that I know can help us find a surrogate, get the ball rolling a bit.” He felt Harry nod, and let his eyes fall closed, wrapped up in Harry’s arms and the promise of an exciting future.

*****

A few weeks later, Louis and Harry were strolling hand in hand through the park in town. They’d headed out together a few hours ago and had decided to stop for some lunch, and then Harry had convinced Louis to take a walk with him, a pensive look on his face making Louis feel a little nervous. They’d been stopped by a few football fans, asking for pictures with Louis, and then some with Harry too, and they’d happily obliged, before pulling on their beanies, trying to melt into the background a bit so they could walk undisturbed.

Louis squeezed Harry’s hand where it sat so neatly grasping his own, and the touch made Harry look over, smiling fondly at his husband. They hadn’t spoken about babies since Harry’s original confession, but Louis had been working hard in the background, researching clinics, companies that rendered the services of surrogates, and he felt a bit boggled by it all. He really wanted to sit down with Harry and talk it all through, particularly the idea of how to choose a surrogate. All Louis knew was that it had to be someone based in the UK so he could feel as close to the pregnancy as he could.

“Everything okay, sweetheart?” He asked and Harry nodded, biting his lip and looking down to the ground, which told Louis that he had something to say but didn’t know how to go about it. Louis took charge and walked them over to a nearby wooden bench, pulling Harry down next to him and twisting his body so he was facing his husband. Like this, Harry looked very young, and Louis just wanted to protect him, wrap him up in his arms and fight off all the evils in the world from ever hurting his boy. “Come on, spill.”

Harry sighed, knowing it was pointless trying to deny anything - his husband knew him better than anyone, almost better than Harry knew himself at times. He reached for Louis’ left hand, playing absent-mindedly with the platinum band around his ring finger, the one Harry had put there a few years ago, and that he knew would never leave. He cleared his throat, and let his gaze meet Louis’.

“Okay. So I’ve been thinking about the whole surrogate thing…”

“You don’t want to do it?” Louis’ face visibly fell so Harry was quick to reassure him.

“No, no! I do, I want a baby more than anything Lou, you know that. But um, yeah, I’ve had some thoughts. I know you’ve been looking at some agencies and stuff, I’ve seen the tabs open on the Mac a few times when I’ve borrowed it in your office, sorry…” Louis shrugged, knowing he had no secrets to hide. Harry knew all his passwords and log ons to everything, they were a very open couple. “So. I know you want to like, hire someone. But what if we don’t. What if we ask someone we know to carry our baby?”

Louis frowned. He honestly hadn’t considered that possibility, and he was curious to see where Harry was going to go with this line of thought, so he kept quiet, waiting for him to continue.

“I went to Uni with this girl called Emma. She’s gay, and has always said she doesn’t want children. But I think she might be up for carrying our baby for us. I mean, I don’t know if she’d let us use her eggs or if we’d have to get a donor but I like the idea of it being someone we know, and I trust her, Lou. We could see her, see our baby grow and stuff. What do you reckon?”

Louis pondered it over for a few minutes, turning his head to look at a dad with his two sons, running around on the grass, kicking a Peppa Pig football around between them. The sound of the children’s laughter filled the air and Louis couldn’t hold back a smile, envisioning himself and Harry with their own little one in the not-too-distant future doing the same thing.

“I like that. It’d be nice to be more involved in the pregnancy and stuff. But, I think we should ask her before we get too excited, she might hate the idea.”

“I can text her and ask her to meet us. We’ve stayed in touch, she’s popped in the bakery a few times too. She’s honestly lovely, Lou. I think you’d like her, you know I wouldn’t ask someone that you wouldn’t like.”

“I know, love,” Louis said reassuringly, patting Harry’s jean-clad thigh. “Set up a meeting, ask her round our place or something. I know if it were being asked that, I’d want to see where my baby would be living and stuff.” Harry just nodded and leant forwards to kiss Louis, but was stopped by something bumping into his ankle.

“Sorry, please could I have my frisbee back?” A little voice said, and both Harry and Louis turned to grin at the little boy in front of them, rosy cheeked with a little bobble hat on his head. Harry nodded and reached under the bench between his legs, pulling out the frisbee and handed it over to the boy.

“Here ya go,” he said softly, eyes sparkling. The little boy grinned his thanks and ran back to his dad, screaming he’d got the frisbee back before lobbing it clumsily into the air again, making both Louis and Harry laugh, clutching at each other’s hands. “Soon be us, Lou?” Louis bit back his tears and just nodded, thinking that looked like everything he’d ever wanted.

*****

“Flipping hell Hazza, landed on your feet, didn’t you?” Emma said, eyes roaming around the place as Harry took her coat, hanging it on the rack  by the front door. A small meow filled the hallway and Harry bent over, picking up Callie in his arms, who immediately nuzzled against Harry’s chest. “Oh good God, just when I thought you couldn’t get any cuter, you’ve got a bloody cat. If I wanted to use my ovaries, they’d be exploding right about now.” Harry burst out into laughter as Emma reached forward, rubbing a hand over Callie’s soft head.

“Yeah, she’s my baby girl, Lou bought her for my birthday a few years ago now, I love having her mooch about the house, especially when Lou’s away for work. Anyway, come in, I think he’s probably in his office cos it’s quiet… LOU!” He hollered up the stairs, and soon enough, footsteps came down the stairs as Harry led Emma down the corridor to their kitchen, flicking on the kettle. She settled on one of their barstools at the island as Louis walked in, wrapping his arm around Harry’s waist and kissing his cheek before turning to Emma.

“Hey, I’m Louis, Harry’s hubby,” he said with a smile, shaking her hand. “Nice to meet you at last, I’ve heard a lot about you from H.” He smiled at Harry as he handed him a tea, and they took their cups through to the sitting room, getting comfortable on their squashy sofas. Harry curled his legs up underneath him, and Louis rested his feet in Harry’s lap, much like they always did, and Emma smiled fondly at the pair and how comfortable they were with each other.

“So, married life treating you well?” Emma sipped on her tea, glancing around the room, looking at the many photos of Harry, Louis and their families adorning every available surface. Clearly, they were family men and she liked that about them. Harry nodded and slipped a hand to rest on Louis’ slender ankle.

“Yeah, never been happier,” Harry said, reaching over Louis’ legs to put his nearly empty mug down on the table. He glanced at Louis who nodded, and they sat up, now facing Emma. “Actually, there was something we wanted to ask you…” Harry began nervously, eyes flicking up to Louis’ and then over to Emma. She had a bemused look on her face, and he wondered if on some level she knew what he wanted to ask.

“I think I have an idea where you’re going with this H,” she said through a small smile. “You haven’t exactly been subtle the past few times we’ve met up for a coffee with your questions and comments.” Harry blushed at that, and Louis squeezed the flesh of his thigh, telling him it was okay to carry on. “But go on, ask me.”

“So we’ve discussed the fact that we would like to have a baby, start a family together,” Harry began, smiling as Louis took his hand. “But obviously, we haven’t got the right biology to do it on our own. We’ve talked a lot about what we want to do, and we’ve made a decision that we know is right for us, it’s just, well, we have to sort everything else out now. So we were wondering…” He stopped, his heart pounding at what he was about to do. If Emma said no, then it would change everything and put their plans back a long time. And if he was honest, Harry wanted a baby, and he wanted one now.

“You want me to carry your baby, right?” Emma blurted out, unable to hold back. She’d met with Harry a few times recently, and all he’d done was talk babies, how they were looking into surrogacy, and he wasn’t exactly subtle when he brought up a conversation they’d had a few years back about how she’d never wanted children of her own. She’d put two and two together, and had hit the nail on the head, judging by the shocked expressions on Louis and Harry’s faces.

“Um, shit. Yes. I mean, if you want to. Christ, I can’t believe you just came out with it like that Em…” Harry said through a nervous giggle, already anticipating her answer. “Yeah, we want you to be our surrogate. We’d pay you, obviously, cover your expenses and stuff, and we’d be there for whatever you need, I hope you know that. It’s up to you if you want it to be, like, your baby biologically, or whether you want us to look into an egg donor or whatever. But we’d like to use our sperm, so it’s biologically mine or Lou’s baby. Lou’s found a clinic that will create the embryo for us and do the implantation, all we need is the oven, so to speak.” She laughed at that and got up, sitting herself down next to Harry as she took his hand.

“I’ve been thinking a lot about this once I realised what you wanted from me, H. All I wanted was to meet your husband and make sure he was as good a person as you are. You’re lucky he is.” Harry grinned at that, and turned to peck Louis’ lips. “So, what I’m saying is... yes, I’ll do it. It’d be my honour to give you guys a baby, I know how much you want it Haz, and I assume you feel the same, Louis?”

“I do, but not just because Harry wants it,” Louis was quick to say. “I want to raise a family with him because I think he’ll be a wonderful dad to our babies. I’m ready for this next step in my life, and there’s no-one I’d rather take it with than Harry.” Emma nodded seriously at that.

“I want to think for a bit about whether or not I want to use my eggs though, is that okay? It’s a big thing, and I don’t want to make the wrong decision.” Harry and Louis both hurried to tell her that it was fine, to take as long as she needed. They talked easily for another few hours until she told them she had to leave as she had work the next morning. Both men hugged and thanked her profusely, still a bit in shock that she’d agreed, and Harry gave her a lift home, leaving Louis alone with Callie now curled in his lap to ponder over their momentous afternoon. Something about that discussion with Emma had made it all the more real, and now he just couldn’t wait.

*****

Just over a month later, and everything was falling into place. Emma had called them both a week later, telling them she’d be happy to use her eggs for the embryo. She’d explained that if anyone had to raise her child, she’d want it to be Louis and Harry, which had of course made Harry cry like a baby himself. Louis had got the ball rolling then and had made an appointment at the clinic for the three of them. They’d since spent hours in there,  talking through the many procedures with the doctors, and then an embarrassing time for Louis and Harry as they made their donations. They were originally led into separate rooms with their donation pots, but Harry ended up sneaking into Louis’, moaning he couldn’t get off to the typical male ‘reading material’ in there. Louis had laughed and they’d helped each other out, flushing when they handed over their pots, sure the nurses knew exactly what they’d been up to.

The doctor had explained they’d create several embryos using the eggs they’d harvested from Emma, and would use both sperm to make them. The implantation would use an embryo from each man, but neither would know which one would take, and the only way to find out would be a DNA test when the child was born. Louis and Harry agreed they didn’t want that, that they wanted to wait until their child was older so they could tell. But honestly, Louis wasn’t bothered. If he was only destined to be the father to Harry’s babies, that was fine by him.

So, they were all sat nervously in the bathroom at Louis and Harry’s house a few weeks later. Emma had had the embryos implanted, and Harry had held her hand the whole way through. Louis chose to sit that one out, but didn’t miss out fully, as Harry had graphically explained every step of the procedure to Louis that night when they went to bed, leaving Louis feeling a little queasy. The pregnancy test was sat on the side, capped and face down, waiting for someone to be brave enough to turn it over when Harry’s alarm went off.

Emma was sat between them on the floor, clutching each of their hands. She knew that if it wasn’t positive, that didn’t mean she wasn’t pregnant, that they couldn’t try again. Louis was happy to pay for as many procedures as Emma was happy to undertake, but still, she desperately didn’t want to let either man down. They didn’t talk, instead, letting the gravity of the moment wash over them, let it sink in that in the next few minutes, their lives could change forever.

A shrill alarm rang out from Harry’s phone on the floor in front of them, and he picked it up with shaking hands, swiping to turn it off. He exhaled loudly, and looked over at his husband and Emma, seeing the tension in their faces too.

“Who wants to do it?” he said quietly, and Louis hurriedly shook his head. Emma didn’t move so Harry realised it was all on him. He got to his feet and smoothed out his t-shirt, sitting on the edge of the toilet seat lid as he picked up the test, keeping the window hidden. His heart was beating like a drum now, and he wished he could hold Louis’ hand, but he was too busy clutching Emma’s, fiddling nervously with her rings. Both were looking at Harry with wide eyes, and he felt the pressure, even if there was absolutely nothing he could to change the result of what was in front of it.

“Fuck-” he whispered as his hands started to shake. He took another deep breath, and looked down at the piece of plastic on his leg, the one thing that could change everything in a split second. He turned it over, and stared at the window of it, eyes unblinking. He crumpled into tears, and chucked the stick back onto the side, burying his face in his hands. Nobody moved for a few seconds until Louis stumbled to his feet, crouching in front of Harry. Harry just leant over and sobbed onto Louis’ shoulder, Louis running a comforting hand up and down Harry’s back.

“We can try again love, don’t worry, this doesn’t mean-”

“It’s positive.”

“We can try again, you know this babe, I know-”

“Louis, it’s positive. We’re having a baby.” Harry lifted his head and tears tumbled down his cheeks, out of control, much like Harry’s mind at that moment. “You’re gonna be a daddy, Lou.”

“Oh my god. Oh my god Harry, shit, we’re having a baby?! Oh god! Emma! You fucking did it you amazing woman! Christ, Harry we’re having a baby!” He grabbed Harry’s cheeks and kissed him hard on the lips, before turning and doing the same to a shocked Emma. He pulled her to her feet and picked up the test, cradling it like it was the most precious thing in the world.

“I’ve got a baby inside me. Okay, wow. I don’t feel any different, but at the same time, I do, you know what I mean?” Both of them nodded, although they didn’t, not really. “Shit, this is happening.” Harry stepped forwards, and placed a gentle hand on her tummy, looking at her with complete awe in his eyes.

“Thank you, Emma, thank you so much. You will never know what you’ve done for us. This is like a dream come true for me, I can’t tell you how much this means. Lou, our baby is in there…” he said, grabbing Louis’ hand and laying it on Emma’s still flat belly. Louis wiped away a tear that was streaking down his face then. They both wrapped their arms around Emma then, Louis’ hand on top of Harry’s at the base of her spine. They just stood, holding each other for what seemed like an eternity, each feeling happier than they ever thought possible.

*****

Louis slammed the front door behind him as Harry walked through their living room, flopping down on his back onto one of the big sofas. He shuffled slightly, pulling the square piece of paper out of his jacket pocket, staring at it with wide eyes. Louis smiled to himself as he walked through to the kitchen, turning on the kettle as he prepared two cups of tea. They’d dropped Emma at her parents house, knowing she was going to tell them that she was pregnant, and she’d asked if they minded if she did it alone. Of course, both of them understood and retreated home, still in a happy daze.

He went quietly back to Harry, setting both of their cups on the table and sat between Harry’s legs, resting his back against Harry’s broad, firm chest. Harry held the picture so they could both stare at it, and they did so, with fond and awe in their eyes. It was a grainy black and white image, probably a bit nonsensical to anyone who didn’t know, but to them, it was everything. Harry ran his finger over the blob that was their baby, and tightened his grip on Louis’ waist with his free arm.

“I still, god, I can’t believe it Lou, this is our son or daughter. We’re gonna be holding them in about 7 months time. This is, just, it’s everything, like all my dreams coming true right here. I honestly don’t care if it’s yours or mine, that’s my baby right there.” Louis twisted his head so he could kiss Harry’s lips gently, and then rested his hand on Harry’s at his waist.

“I know baby, it feels more real now we’ve seen them and heard their heartbeat. I can’t believe I cried, but I think it was the best thing I’ve ever heard. Love you Harry, so much. I can’t wait to see you with our baby.”

“Me too, I can’t wait to hold them. This is real, isn’t it Lou? We’re gonna be dads, we’re gonna have a family.” Louis suddenly wriggled in Harry’s hold, turning until he was on his knees between Harry’s parted thighs, and kissed him hard. Harry moaned into the kiss, and dropped the photo, letting it flutter down onto the floor as his hands came to find their natural position on Louis’ hips, and he kissed back, putting all the passion and love inside of him into that kiss.

“Fuck, I love you, love that you’re making my dreams come true,” Harry panted out between kisses, feeling Louis start to roll his hips against Harry’s own, the pressure against his own cock driving him mad already. “Lou… I need…”

“What do you need baby? Tell me, I’ll give you whatever you want,” Louis mumbled against Harry’s own lips, slick with spit and already red from their kisses. He rolled his hips downwards again, his own arousal quite prominent behind the zipper of his jeans now. Harry pushed his hands down and clutched at Louis’ cheeks, squeezing the skin ans his tongue flitted into Louis’ waiting mouth.

“Need you inside me, please Lou…” Harry said, bringing his fingers round to undo the clasp of his husband’s jeans, pushing them down over his thighs. Louis just nodded, standing up on the floor now, pushing his jeans all the way off and darting out of the room, returning a minute later with a bottle of lube in his hand. Harry was naked by now, laying back on the sofa and wanking himself slowly, and Louis stood in the doorway, watching with hungry eyes. He never tired of a sight like this, and wanted Harry badly, his own cock twitching with interest at how hard Harry already was.

He stalked over to the sofa and knelt again between Harry’s legs, batting his hand away and replacing it with his own, the bottle of lube on the cushion next to Harry’s torso. Harry tugged at the hem of Louis’ jumper and he quickly pulled it off, leaning down to kiss Harry as he continued to stroke him, fumbling with the lube in his other hand. He coated his fingers, and made quick work of opening Harry up. He didn’t know what it was about the thought of Harry becoming a father that was turning him on so much, but all he wanted was to take Harry here and now, make him his again.

“Lou, need it, now please-” Harry whined, bearing down on Louis’ three fingers, becoming slightly desperate by now. Louis licked and bit at one of Harry’s sensitive nipples before he let his fingers slip from Harry’s body, wiping them down on Harry’s t-shirt which was on the floor in a heap next to them. He lubed up his hard cock, breath stuttering as he closed his eyes, willing the feeling of his impending orgasm to fade slightly. He lined up and pushed forwards slowly, Harry gasping as Louis’ length finally sunk into him until he bottomed out. When he did, Harry parted his lips, letting Louis find his tongue with his own, and they kissed, hands linked, Louis laying on top of Harry, not moving.

“Better make the most of sex on the sofa while we can,” Louis murmured, making Harry chuckle. “When we’ve got little ones running around, we’ll have to resort to me fucking you quietly in bed, in the middle of the night, no more taking you over the kitchen counter or on the floor.” Harry groaned at that, visuals flooding his head of the many places they’d had sex over the years, particularly since they’d be married.

“Don’t care, gonna have it all… gorgeous kids, fucking amazing husband with a big cock who I love, best marriage ever - oh, god, right there Lou, harder - please, harder-” Harry was begging now but he didn’t care. All he knew was that Louis’ cock inside him felt so good and he wanted more - he wanted to come from it. Louis shifted slightly, angling Harry’s leg up towards his chest so he could get a deeper angle, and it made both of them groan as he pushed his cock in further, hips slamming against Harry’s ass, the wet sound of skin slapping filling the room.

“You’re fucking everything Harry-” Louis rumbled lowly as he started to pound harder and faster between Harry’s thighs, trying to ignore the tingling spreading over him, telling him his orgasm was too near. “Love you, gonna make you so happy, make you a dad- fuck, oh god-” Louis shouted Harry’s name as he started to spill inside him, his come filling Harry up until it became too much, seeping out around Louis’ length still buried deep. Harry brought his ankles up to rest on the base of Louis’ spine, keeping him inside, enjoying the sensation of being filled.

“Make me come,” he whispered into Louis’ ear, and all he could do was nod, reaching a hand back between them, taking Harry’s hard length in his hand, stroking hard and fast, knowing by Harry’s laboured breaths that he was close, that he needed to finish too. Louis murmured a few filthy words in Harry’s ear to finish him off and Harry came with a cry, Louis’ name on his lips, his muscles still clenching around Louis, who was still buried deep inside his body.

“Fucking christ-” Louis said as he pulled out slowly a few minutes later, grabbing Harry’s t-shirt from the floor and shoving it under his hips so he wouldn’t get their sofa any messier than it was. Harry sat up, pulling the t-shirt with him, and they kissed lazily, both still butt naked, red-cheeked and sweaty.

“You’re gonna be the hottest dad in the playground, you know,” Louis said with a cheeky smile, making Harry blush. He hauled Harry to his feet, ignoring the now cold mugs of tea on the table and dragged him upstairs, first into the shower and then into their bed, a sheet covering them due to the warm day.

“Love you Lou, really do,” Harry said quietly, holding Louis’ hand on top of the sheet as they laid on their backs, staring at the dark ceiling. “I can’t wait to find out if we’re having a boy or a girl. Shit - you do wanna find out, don’t you?”

“Yeah, yeah I think I do,” Louis agreed, already envisioning Harry spending hours decorating the room next to theirs they’d already pegged as the nursery. “Would be nice to have things ready for when we bring them home. Plus, we can think of names and stuff.” He felt Harry squeeze his hands at that, and they fell asleep like that, hands entwined and big smiles on their faces.

*****

Harry mooched through the hallway the next morning, trying to ignore the annoyingly insistent buzzing of the doorbell, knowing who was behind it.

“Fucking hell, you do know it’s quite a walk from our room to the door, right?” he said grumpily as he swung the door open, three too-cheery faces greeting him as he turned around, heading for the kitchen now knowing his guests would want food and drink.

“Why are you two still in - actually, I’m not gonna ask,” Niall said with a grimace, Liam and Zayn cackling behind him at Niall’s realisation of what he had asked. He helped Harry prepare the breakfast, smiling at Louis as he came in with Harry’s t-shirt on, running his hands up and down his husband’s sides as he stood at the oven, cooking a batch of bacon sandwiches.

Liam and Zayn wandered off while they cooked and Niall buttered bread, talking about the trip they were taking today, to an away match for Louis’ team. Louis had to travel with his team, but Harry, Liam, Zayn and Niall were going together in Harry’s car, and they were looking forward to some time together, as it had been rare lately as they were all so busy with their jobs.

“Um, guys?” came a confused tone from the doorway, and Liam and Zayn stood there, Zayn with a little piece of paper in his hands. Harry ignored them, intent on not making the bacon too crispy as Louis didn’t like it that way, but he stilled as he heard Louis clearing his throat, then he took his hand, pulling him around slightly.

“Something you wanna tell us?” Zayn asked, wafting the paper around. Harry gulped and snuck a look at Louis, who was smirking as he shrugged his shoulders.

“Gimme, gimme, I wanna see,” Niall teased eagerly, and took the paper from Zayn’s hand, pulling a perplexed face as he looked at it. “Is this another one of your art things I don’t understand Harry? And why’s it got Emma’s name at the top? I don’t get it.”

Liam raised his eyebrows, clearly understanding what it was but he waited, seeing Louis step closer to Harry, wrapping his arm around his waist.

“We have some news,” he began, voice a little shaky as this was the first time they were saying it out loud. Their families were coming for lunch this weekend where they planned to break the news, but there was no getting out of this one now. “Harry and I… well, we’re having a baby. Emma’s our surrogate, she’s due in May with our little one.”

Zayn and Liam cheered, pulling Harry and Louis into enthusiastic hugs while Niall twisted the picture in his hand around, trying to make head or tail of it until Harry laughed, putting him out of his misery and pointing out the blob he needed to look at.

“That’s my son or daughter,” he said softly, grinning widely as Niall hugged him too, emotional all of a sudden. “Sorry we didn’t tell you guys, we were gonna wait til we’d gone past the 12 week mark, but god, we’re so fucking excited. We’re gonna be dads, we’re gonna be a family.” That was all they could talk about on the journey to the match, and Louis’ team winning 4-1 was the icing on the cake for Harry, who jogged down to pitch side at the end and gave Louis a passionate winning kiss in front of the entire stadium, not caring who was watching.

*****

The next time they saw their baby was for their 20 week scan. Harry had barely gotten any sleep the night before, excitement and anticipation buzzing through his veins. He didn’t think he’d been this excited for anything before, except perhaps for marrying Louis, and he just couldn’t wait. Even Christmas had paled in comparison on an excitement scale, because Harry spent the whole day telling anyone who would listen that next Christmas, he’d be a father and him and Louis would be helping their son or daughter unwrap their Christmas presents. No-one had had the heart to tell him to be quiet, and had all indulged him, Louis in particular.

January had passed by slowly, especially since Emma had called them with the date of her scan, and Harry had written it on every calendar and diary he and Louis owned. He’d taken Emma maternity clothes shopping the week before, utterly fascinated by her growing bump, unable to keep his hands off it. He met up with her once a week to take a bump photo that he was proudly displaying in his baby book he’d ordered off the internet, and spent hours each week filling in. Louis found it very endearing, and loved when Harry let him read his thoughts, his little comments and stared at the pictures of Emma’s ever-growing belly.

Harry hopped out of the Range Rover and ran up Emma’s driveway since they were picking her up for the scan, intent on taking her out for a lunch afterwards. He rang the bell and greeted her with a hug as she opened the door, dropping to his knees to kiss and greet the bump too as he always did, making Louis smile from his position in the car. Harry helped her into the back seat, and watched as she fastened her seatbelt around her belly before he got in himself.

“Excited much, H?” she teased, watching Harry jiggle his leg in the front seat, a nervous tick he’d had throughout university when she’d watched him in the exam halls. He turned and threw her a sheepish smile, nodding slightly.

“He barely slept last night,” Louis chimed in, indicating as he headed off towards the private hospital where they were having their scan. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen him this excited. He’s just buzzing all the time, it’s quite lovely, actually.”

“And I am right here, actually,” he said to Louis, grabbing his hand across the centre console. “But yeah, I am so excited. Wanna find out if it’s a boy or a girl, I just wanna know so I can get decorating and stuff. And no Lou, I still wanna do it myself, want my baby boy or girl to know how much effort their daddy put into the room.” Louis nodded and swung the car into a parking space before heading round to help Emma down. He placed a hand on her belly in greeting, loving the firm, rounded surface beneath his hand.

“You been good?” he asked quietly, arching an eyebrow at her. He knew she’d been struggling with a bad back already, and had had some bouts of sickness she’d tried to keep from Harry, not wanting him to worry too much as he was prone to doing. She nodded and smiled, placing a hand on her back now as they started to walk. Harry linked arms with her after he’d stuck the parking ticket in the windscreen of the car, and talking inanely about a few baby products he’d been looking at lately.

Even though she still had no interest in raising the baby other than to pay visits as ‘Auntie Emma’, she indulged Harry by sitting looking at things with him, giving her opinion when she knew he needed it. They checked in and sat down, Louis and Harry on either side of Emma, nervously pulling her to her feet when they were called just five minutes later.

“Hello, I’m Dr Hudson,” the lady smiled at them, shaking their hands before they sat down, Emma between them again. She ran through a couple of typical questions with Emma, and Harry frowned when he learnt about her sore back, but perked up when the doctor said her blood pressure and things were fine. “Okay, if you hop up on the bed Emma, we can take a look at baby.”

“I don’t hop anywhere anymore,” Emma said ruefully, indicating her swollen belly with one hand as Harry helped her up on the bed. She pulled up her top, baring her belly that now had a few stretch marks streaking across the pale skin, and Harry put his hand on it again, watching avidly as the doctor flicked a few buttons, bringing the screen to life. He only removed his hand when the doctor hovered over Emma’s belly with a bottle of blue jelly, squirting a blob onto the skin and moved it around with the transducer wand.

“Christ, that’s cold,” Emma said, wriggling around under the feel of it. The doctor smiled but kept the screen tilted to her, clicking and tapping at the keyboard

“I’m just taking a few measurements, everything seems fine and on course with the dates you’ve been given. Bear with me…” Louis looked over at his husband and smiled, heart beating wildly now. He honestly hadn’t felt too anxious about this until now, but all he could think about was the fact that within a few minutes, he’d know if their baby was a boy or a girl.

“So, what are you thinking, boy or girl?” Emma asked the pair while they waited for the doctor to finish her work.

“I think a girl, don’t know why, just a feeling,” Harry said, grinning at Louis, who leant forwards to peck his lips softly.

“Boy, would love a little guy to join the team,” he said with a shy smile, but at Emma’s expression, he carried on. “If it’s a girl, she can join too, of course. Will be teaching them footie no matter what.”

“Right, I’m done, if you want to have a look?” the doctor said, bringing attention back on her as she flipped the screen around. They all gasped and gaped at the screen, shocked because the image on the screen was a fully formed baby compared to the blob they’d seen weeks ago now.

“Oh my god,” Harry breathed out, unable to drag his eyes away from the screen in front of him. “Lou, that’s - that’s our baby, wow…” He glanced over to Louis, shocked to see his husband with tears streaming down his face. He dropped Emma’s hand and scooted over, kneeling in front of Louis, who buried his face into Harry’s shoulder, sobbing on it. Nobody in the room spoke for a minute, and Emma kindly handed over a tissue, feeling a little overwhelmed herself at how emotional Louis had got.

“Sorry,” he said with a sniff, wiping the last of his tears away. “It’s all just hit me that this is real, that’s my baby. God, what an idiot.”

“Not at all, it’s very common to find this part hard emotionally,” the doctor said kindly. She pointed out several of the baby’s features and limbs, Louis and Harry clutching hands as they took in the sight of their child’s arms, legs and even their nose when the baby turned its head. “So, I have had a good look and I was able to see baby’s sex, was that something you want to know today?” They all looked at each other and nodded, but suddenly Harry held up a hand.

“No, stop! Can you tell Emma? I want her to tell us. She’s doing this amazing thing for us, I want her to know first. That okay Lou?” Louis nodded next to him and the doctor scribbled something on a scrap of paper, handing it to Emma whose eyes widened when she read the word on the paper. The doctor helped her clean off her belly, then printed out a series of photos while Harry helped her down from the bed. She stood in front of them, and took a hand of each of them. Slowly, she placed their hands on her belly, and stood looking at them, unshed tears brimming in her eyes.

“Say hello to your daughter,” she said softly, and watched their faces turn into ones of pure joy. Harry dropped to his knees and rested his forehead on her belly, his other hand still grasping at Louis’.

“Hey baby girl. I’m your daddy, I can’t wait to meet you.” Suddenly feeling embarrassed, he got to his feet and snuggled into Louis’ embrace. “A baby girl Lou, we’re having a girl. She’s already my little princess and she isn’t even here yet.” He turned to face Emma and hugged her too. “Thank you so much Emma, you’re giving me a daughter, I can’t believe this.”

“We’ve got a daughter, Haz. Wow. I wanna tell our mums, let’s go see them after lunch?” Louis swallowed down his tears again, having had enough of crying for one day. He took Harry’s hand as the three of them left the room, Harry clutching the bundle of photos they’d requested. Emma turned down taking one, stating she didn’t want to get too emotionally invested, and they both understood. She was doing an amazing thing, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t hard on her.

Louis stared at the photos all the way to lunch, and then back at home, Harry behind the wheel this time. He’d always dreamt of this - meeting a man, falling in love, getting married and starting a family. It was Harry who had made it all a reality, and he knew he was going to spend the rest of his life making Harry and their daughter as happy as they both made him. Harry loved him in spite of his money, loved him for the person he was, and right then, Louis knew he had everything he’d ever wanted. He was the luckiest man in the world.

*****

A few months later, Louis arrived home from a match, one Harry had chosen to stay home from. He closed the door and smelt a strong smell of paint seeping down the stairs, meaning Harry was once again busy in the nursery. They’d taken an order of furniture the other day, and the boxes were lined up in the hallway, and in Louis’ office, ready to be built when Harry had painted the walls.

Louis went up the stairs, shrugging off his hoodie as he went, heading for the nursery. Sometimes, when it was quiet, he enjoyed sitting in there on the rocking chair they’d bought - an extravagant purchase but one Louis was insistent upon, and he lost himself in his thoughts. He dreamt of the late nights he’d spend in that chair, his baby girl in the crook of his arm while he fed her, Harry singing softly to her as she woke up. It all felt amazing, and Louis couldn’t wait for it to be a reality.

He pushed the door open slowly, and his jaw dropped. Harry was stood in the middle of the room in only his boxers, dark blue paint splattered all over his body, hair in a bun, the rest of it held back with a  ratty old headscarf. He had a roller in his right hand, and the walls were a gorgeous deep blue. Louis had been worried when Harry had chosen the paint, but he’d promised to trust Harry, and now he’d seen it, he was in love. Zayn was going to be adding some sort of mural onto one of the walls later as a gift for the family, but until then, the walls were staying blue, and a few photo frames were nestled against one drywall, ready to be hung.

“Oh love, it looks amazing already… you look amazing,” Louis said as Harry turned around to face him. He had the biggest grin on his face, and already Louis couldn’t wait to bring home their daughter and settle her in to her new room. “You’ve done a great job, it’s gonna be amazing, I know it.” Harry leant over to kiss Louis, careful to avoid getting paint on his clothes.

“Need a shower in a minute babe, gonna join me?” Harry asked with a cocked eyebrow. Louis nodded, and Harry set the roller down carefully in the tray. “I think that’s it for the paint. I’ve coated everything twice, so maybe we can make a start on the furniture tomorrow? I know we’ve still got like ten weeks left but I just want to make it ready for her, Lou. I won’t feel content until I know she’s got a room to come home to.”

“You do know she’s sleeping in our room in the bassinet for at least the first month, love?” Louis said with a bemused smile on his face. “We’ve even got it set up in our room, you chose well H.” Harry grinned with pride at the image of his baby girl’s bassinet, all ready for her to sleep in for her first night home. He couldn’t wait, and hoped the next ten weeks absolutely flew by. He was meeting Emma for lunch again tomorrow to see how things were going, and although he was in constant contact with her via text and phone, there was nothing like seeing her and the bump. He’d felt his first kick the other day, and that made him even more desperate to be around her more, to feel her movements.

Harry stripped off his paint-stained clothing and stepped into the shower, Louis following him in. They kissed under the spray for a while until Harry dropped to his knees, giving Louis an insane amount of pleasure before the water ran cold, and they had to get out, swaddling themselves in warm fluffy towels before climbing into bed together, chatting into the small hours about their daughter, how excited they were, and the rest of the things Harry needed to get for the nursery.

They woke the next morning, kissing until they were both hard, Louis fucking Harry slowly from behind, whispering loving words into his ear as he held his hip, meshing their bodies together. It didn’t take long for them to reach their highs, Louis murmuring Harry’s name into the soft skin of his name as he came hard into his husband’s body, and they lay there together for what felt like forever, Louis holding Harry as he cried softly, overcome with emotion.

Later that day, they were sat on the wooden floor together, cardboard strewn everywhere as they sat building their daughter’s furniture. A few cross words had been exchanged when Louis had decided he didn’t need to follow the instructions, and Harry was absolutely insistent that he did, but they soon got over it, wanting to remember these precious moments.

“Okay, pass me that alan key Lou?” Harry said softly, taking the small metal item in his hand and fastening the screw of the crib into place. Harry had spent hours in baby shops and online searching for the perfect crib, and he hadn’t even shown Louis until it had arrived, wanting it to be a surprise for him too. Louis watched as Harry screwed it down, and together, they lifted it up onto its four legs.

“Wow Harry, it looks beautiful, you made a great choice,” Louis said, admiring their work. It was a beautiful white wooden crib, the front side lower than the back, and it looked perfectly fit for their princess. “I can’t believe in a few weeks we’re gonna have a baby to put it in here.” His eyes went misty at the thought, and Harry scooped him up into a big hug, closing his eyes as his mind flooded with thoughts too.

Their arms remained around each other’s waists as they looked around the room at what they’d accomplished. The crib sat in the middle, but at the edges sat a white changing table, a chest of drawers and a small wardrobe that Harry had already started to fill with outfits that he’d lovingly washed and ironed for his baby girl. Louis had come home one day after a meeting to find Harry cross-legged on their bed, surrounded by tiny pink vets and baby-gro’s and his heart felt full. Harry had looked so happy, and the clothes had looked so tiny in his big hands.

“I just need to get the curtains hung up and the rug down,” Harry continued, thinking about what was left to do. “I’ve got those family collages to put on the wall by the window as well, and the bedding is being delivered in a few days. I got a few sets because, well, she’s a baby and she’ll probably make a mess on it somehow…”

“Hey, I’ve already told you, buy what you want Haz,  you know that. If you want ten different sets of crib bedding, then get it. I don’t wanna waste stuff, but god, if our baby girl needs it, then she’ll get it. You’ve done an amazing job so far, I’m so proud of you love.” He twisted his neck slightly so he could kiss Harry, and after a few lazy minutes of kissing, decided to clear up. Together, they picked up the heavy crib and manoevuered it until it was against the right wall, laying the small mattress inside it, along with a few stuffed toys Harry had chosen.

Louis picked up the packaging, tools and spare screws that were laying around and popped them into a drawer to keep them safe for now, and Harry rolled out the pink rug he’d bought the other day. Louis had laughed when he’d arrived home with it, struggling to get it out of his Range Rover by himself, but it looked perfect and covered the majority of the dark floorboards in the nursery perfectly.  

“I’ll order a takeaway love, I’m too tired to cook so you must be too,” Louis called out to Harry, who he could hear banging about somewhere in the house. Louis jumped as Callie’s tail wrapped around his leg, telling him Harry must have been downstairs to let her out of the kitchen where they’d left her while they built furniture. He bent down to pick her up, letting her nestle against him as he gave her a quick tour.

“This is for the baby, she’s gonna be here soon and you’re gonna love her,” Louis said. “She’s gonna be really little though, so you need to be good with her. Harry’s done such a good job, hasn’t he? He’s going to be an amazing dad, he’s just one of those people who was born to be a father, to raise lots of children just like him. I can’t wait to see him with our little girl, it’s gonna be the best thing I’ve ever seen.”

“Oh Lou…” Harry said, emotional as he walked back into the room, having heard what Louis had been saying to Callie. He stood behind Louis and wrapped his arms around him. “Love you. You’re going to be an amazing dad too, you know. You certainly know what you’re doing more than me, you practically raised those sisters and brother of yours. You know, we have so much to look forward to, Lou. These three years together of just us have been amazing, but I can’t wait to add to our family. This feels right, you know?” Louis just nodded and snuggled into Harry’s embrace, Callie snoozing in his arms by now.

“You’re just… you’re perfect, Harry. This room, our home, our marriage… it’s all perfect and now we’re adding a little girl to all this. I just feel overwhelmed sometimes. It’s everything I’ve ever wanted. Love you so much babe.” He gently turned in Harry’s arms and kissed him, still feeling a tingle where their lips met, all these years later.

*****

“God, I haven’t felt this relaxed in months Harry, thank you so much,” Emma said in a soft, sleepy voice from the passenger seat of Louis’ car. Harry had refrained from taking his car out with him today since Emma found getting in and out of it far too hard now due to the size of her bump. She was now 36 weeks pregnant, and getting a little fed up. She was on maternity leave, and Harry had started to take more time off work to spend with her, taking care of her and her needs, making sure she had everything she needed at this time.

He’d treated her to a day at a posh spa, no expense spared, and had stayed by her side all day. She’d had a special pregnancy massage that paid special attention to her swollen ankles and her painful lower back, had a manicure and pedicure while Harry sat and texted Louis, sending him a few pics of him and Emma, and finally, he’d taken her for a haircut at her favourite salon, making sure the staff treated her like royalty. She’d felt a bit embarrassed, but he’d ensured her nothing was too much trouble, that she deserved all of it and more.

“Well, I’m glad Em,” he said, smiling over to her as he pulled in at the traffic light. “I can’t believe you’ve only got a few weeks to go. Everything’s ready at home for her now, I can’t wait for you to see it.” He grinned as the image of his daughter’s finished nursery filled his mind, and he pulled away, following the queue of traffic, headed home where he was cooking for him, Louis and Emma tonight. A short while later, they arrived home and Harry hurried around the car to help Emma up, popping his hand on her bump as she stood up, laughing when the baby kicked against it.

“Hey, she knows her daddy is here!” he said, Emma loving the huge smile that crossed his face when he felt the movement. She waddled in behind Harry, taking it slow as she got out of breath quite a lot lately, and he settled her down on the sofa while he headed off to make her a drink, and start on dinner. When he came back in, Louis had appeared and was chatting to her, one of his smaller hands on her tummy, waiting to feel some sign of movement himself. He gasped as he felt it too, and Harry wished he could capture that moment forever, the look of pure wonder and awe in his husband’s eyes something he never wanted to forget.

“Hey babe,” Harry said as he placed Emma’s cup of the table, not wanting to move Louis from his moment with his daughter. “Good day?”

“Yeah, actually,” Louis said with a grin. “Signed a new player so that’s always good. Told the board about the time off I want as well, so Robert’s going to run things for me while I’m at home with you and the baby. Did you two enjoy yourselves?” He smiled when he looked back to Emma and saw that she’d drifted off to sleep, head slumped against the back of the cushion. Together, he and Harry laid her flat on the sofa, placing a pillow under her bump to support the weight and draped a blanket over her before leaving her to sleep, shutting the door behind them as they left.

“Bless her, she must be so knackered carrying around all that extra weight. I mean, I know it’s good cos our little girl is growing in there, but she’s getting nothing out of this like we are. She’s doing amazing, she really is. She loved today as well, was nice to see her so relaxed. So funny the amount of people who kept calling us a couple and me her husband, I wish you could’ve seen this guys face when she said ‘Yes Harry, is your husband excited about your baby I’m growing for you?’!” Louis laughed at that, knowing Emma could be just as sassy as him at times. “Poor guy didn’t know where to look, he couldn’t stop apologising.”

“Oh dear,” Louis chuckled, sitting on a stool as Harry carried on with the dinner, knowing Emma would wake up hungry soon. “I was chatting to Mum earlier. She said now we’re at 36 weeks, we need to think about packing the hospital bag because the baby could come anytime from now. She emailed us a list of things to make sure we have, so I’ll print it off and we can pack one soon. I mean, I know Emma’s got her own stuff, but we need to cover everything for the baby, right?”

“Yep,” Harry nodded as he tossed the diced onions into the pan, the room filling with the delicious aroma in seconds. He and Louis chatted as Harry continued to make the dinner, pasta and meatballs, a dish he knew Emma had been craving madly lately, and while he served up, Louis went to wake up the sleeping woman, helping her to her feet and to the table, where she slumped down in the chair. They ate together, talking about plans for the next few weeks, Emma telling the boys she had everything ready for the hospital herself, that she was feeling quite nervous now as her due date approached.

Louis offered to load the dishwasher while Harry took Emma upstairs, keen to finally show her the finished nursery. He supported her arm as she went up the stairs, and opened the door, loving her expression as she saw the room Harry had lovingly put together. She wandered around, barefoot and rubbing a hand on her tummy. She opened the wardrobe and drawers, feeling the tiny outfits Harry had lovingly put in them, smiling as she saw the cot, complete with gorgeous pink sheets and blankets, the many pictures on the walls, and the curtains Harry had struggled for days to put up.

 

“Oh H, it’s so perfect. She’s such a lucky girl to have an amazing room like this, you’ve done a fantastic job. I can’t wait to come round and see her in it when she’s finally here.” She wrapped her fingers around the wooden side of the crib, and breathed lowly, scrunching her eyes up as a pain flashed across her belly. Harry felt his stomach drop and he hurried over, pressing a hand to her belly and another around her shoulders.

“LOUIS!” he shouted, and heard Louis come bounding up the stairs as Emma continued to breathe, bent over slightly by now. Louis careered into the room, and came to a stop in front of Emma, on his knees, trying to soothe her.

“Braxton Hicks?” he asked softly, and she nodded, still breathing through the pain. Louis nodded knowingly, and Harry was freaking out, panicking about what was wrong. Louis noticed this, and looked up at his husband. “Practise contractions Haz, very common when you’re this pregnant. Mum used to get them all the time with the twins, they don’t last long but they’re painful.” Harry nodded, he’d read all about them of course, and helped Louis lead Emma over to the rocking chair, setting her down gently before he ran to get her a drink of water which she took gratefully.

“Sorry H, didn’t mean to scare you,” she said once the pain had subsided. “I’ve been having them every now and then lately, been waking up in the middle of the night with them, but they disappear just as quickly. Nothing to worry about.” Harry scoffed at that.

“Nothing to worry about? I thought you were about to pop my baby out in her nursery Em!” Both Emma and Louis laughed at this, and soon enough, Harry joined in too now he knew everything was okay. To keep her calm and sat down for a bit, Harry continued bringing things over to show Emma: the state of the art monitors he and Louis had chosen, complete with video screens so they could watch her sleep, some of the sweet clothes Harry had chosen, and Louis even went to fetch the car seat they’d chosen.

Louis had insisted on spending a fortune on a posh pram, and Harry had really gone to town with the pink theme, making sure the car seat and seat part of everything matched, and Louis had loved watching him master it, keen to make sure he knew how to use everything before their daughter was here to make use of it. He and Harry had even had a race to see how quickly they could set it up and collapse it again, ready to put in the boot, and Louis had been sure he was going to win given his experience with pushchairs and his siblings. But embarrassingly, Harry had trounced him, and Louis had had the hump for ages afterwards, claiming Harry must have been practising while he was at work. Harry did make it up to him with a commiseratory blow job in the shower that night though so Louis wasn’t too upset really.

After another hour, and when they were sure Emma was fully okay, Harry and Louis helped her downstairs, ready to take her home. They both went with her, Harry sitting in the backseat so Emma had a bit more room in the passenger seat next to Louis. They swung into her driveway, and Harry helped her out, even making her a tea before he left. Her new girlfriend was there too, and Harry thought it was nice to finally meet her, and she explained she was fully supportive of the situation, and would of course contact the pair of them when they needed to know something.

They left her to it, and Harry drove back, Louis lacing his fingers with Harry’s on his thigh as they sat in silence.

“You know, in just a few weeks, our baby girl will be in the back seat with us,” Louis said in a quiet voice, looking wistfully out of the window as the world passed them by. “I never thought I’d be this lucky. Not ever.” Harry squeezed his hand at that, feeling slightly emotional after tonight himself.

“We’re both the lucky ones Lou, we really are. I love you, Louis.” He turned his head quickly and smiled at his husband, sharing a small moment, knowing everything they ever wanted was just around the corner at last.

*****

Harry cracked one eye open, disturbed from his sleep by an annoying buzzing sound in the background of the room. Louis wasn’t stirring at all, and Harry was sure his husband could sleep through an air raid, which didn’t bode well for the fact they were having a baby in the house soon enough. He sat up, rubbing at his bleary eyes, trying to adjust to the darkness.

He noticed his phone glowing on the bedside and realised that must be where the irritating noise was coming from. He squinted at it, the brightness of the screen harsh on his eyes, but when he saw the name and photo on the screen, he hurried to answer it.

“Emma? Are you okay?”

There was silence at the other end of the line, and Harry wondered if he’d been called by mistake. He waited a few more seconds, repeating her name until a low moan came through the handset.

“Oh god.. Harry, I think… fuck this fucking hurts - I think it’s happening, the baby’s coming-” Harry sat still for a moment in complete shock before he came to his senses as she moaned down the phone again.

“Shit, okay love, we’ll be there soon, okay? Is Hayley with you?”

“Yes, she’s - fuck, oh my god, my water’s broke, Harry please come, I’m scared-”

“I’m coming love, I’m hanging up okay and I’ll be there soon, don’t move!” He hung up and switched the light on, flooding the room with a soft yellow glow. “Louis. Louis! For fuck’s sake Lou, wake up!” Harry said as he clambered out of bed, shoving Louis’ shoulder as he did so. “LOUIS! Emma is having our daughter so get the fuck out of bed!”

Louis sat up suddenly at that, watching as Harry started pulling his clothes on, and stumbled out of bed himself. He hurried round and pressed a firm kiss to Harry’s lips, a grin lighting up his face. He didn’t say anything as they dressed, pulling on jeans and hoodies, Harry tying a scarf into his hair and running out of the room to grab the baby bag from the nursery while Louis headed downstairs to fix the car seat into the car. Harry locked the front door behind him, and just before he climbed in, Louis crowded him against the car, looking up at him in the glow of the moonlight.

“Let’s go and become dads,” he said with a smile, kissing Harry softly, feeling Harry tremble at his words. He opened the door for Harry to get inside and they sped off into the night, excitement and nerves buzzing in the car, all of their dreams about to come true.

*****

“I can’t go any faster, I’m sorry,” Emma cried, stopping as another contraction hit as they walked up the corridor.

“Oh fuck this,” Harry said suddenly, thrusting the baby bag at Louis, then he bent down, scooping Emma up in his arms and marching off down the corridor. Louis raised an eyebrow at Hayley, Emma’s girlfriend at his husband’s show of strength and followed, holding a door open for Harry to go sideways through.

“My, um, well, Emma’s having my baby, we need to check her in,” Harry barked at the lady behind the desk who nodded and called for a wheelchair, which Harry gratefully lowered her into. Louis and Hayley stayed behind to fill in the forms and sign the paperwork while Harry accompanied Emma, helping settle her in the room. He got her changed into a hospital gown, both of them well past embarrassment or shame at this time, Harry was just excited to meet his baby.

A midwife hurried in and strapped some things to Emma’s bulging stomach which she explained would monitor the contractions and the baby’s heartbeat so they could check for any signs of foetal distress. Harry and Louis introduced themselves, telling her that they would be staying for the birth which was fine by everyone, and soon, things calmed down between contractions. Emma had been given some pain relief but was insistent she didn’t want an epidural. Once everything was okay, Louis headed off to phone their mums, knowing they’d both want to know their first grandchild was on her way.

*****

A few hours later, and Emma was well into her labour. It was only 5am, but Harry felt like it was the middle of the day. He’d spent the last two hours walking up and down the corridors with Emma, supporting her as she breathed through the pain, helping her balance on the birthing ball and generally being her person while she worked on bringing his daughter into the world.

“This is so fucking painful H, you blokes have no idea-” she said through gritted teeth, squeezing his hands tightly as another contraction took hold. Harry could see the pain on her face but was in awe of how she was handling it so far.

“You ready for another exam after this one Emma?” said the midwife as she came to check on them. Emma nodded, still staring at the floor, clutching Harry’s hands for support as she rolled her hips on the ball, determined to ease the pain as naturally as she could. Louis just sat admiring his husband, knowing this was Harry’s way of being as involved as he could and it made him emotional to see what an amazing man his husband was.

He stood to help Harry get Emma back onto the bed for her exam, and averted his eyes as the midwife performed the task.

“9cm Emma, this is progressing really quickly so it won’t be long until you’re going to want to push,” she explained, and Harry’s started racing at the realisation the baby was almost here. Emma just nodded and smiled at Harry, who was perched next to her on the bed, holding her hand. They chatted as the next few contractions continued, Harry keeping an eye on the baby’s heart rate just in case.

“Oh god - I need to push,” Emma growled out as the next hard contraction hit, and Louis ran out of the room to fetch a midwife, sure that it was time, he’d seen his mum go through this several times. Hayley was at Emma’s other side now, clutching her other hand but said she’s be stepping out to leave Louis and Harry there for their daughter’s arrival, which Emma seemed happy with.

Everything happened quickly after that. Louis and Harry washed their arms and hands, making sure they were clean and stood at the head of the bed as a few more members of staff came into the room, crowding around.

“Okay Emma, you’re fully dilated. When the next contraction comes, I want to push down in your bottom, push hard, and when I say, you need to stop, okay?” Emma nodded, and Harry adjusted the fabric headband holding her hair back from her head. Her gown was lifted up to her stomach then, baring the belly that had been their daughter’s home for 9 long months, and Harry leant over and kissed her forehead.

“Thank you so much for this, you have no idea what this means to me, to us,” he said. Emma squeezed her eyes shut as the contraction came, and Harry and Louis encouraged her as she pushed, the midwife telling her things were going well.

The pushing carried on for a good twenty minutes before things started to happen.

“Dad, can you hold Emma’s leg up please?” the midwife said as she warned Emma the head was coming down, almost crowning now. Harry checked it was okay with Emma who at this point didn’t care, and lifted her leg for Harry to support. “Okay, I need you to push until I say stop Emma, the baby’s about to crown, and I don’t want you to tear. When I say, I want you to pant for me, short, shallow breaths as I help the head out.”

Emma screamed aloud as the baby started to crown, and Louis felt his hand be squeezed like it was in a vice.

“Oh shit - Lou, you need to see this,” Harry said, peering down as his daughter started being born.

“Just fucking look Louis, that’s your daughter-” Emma said through gritted teeth as she carried on pushing, Louis leaning down to see his daughter emerge.

“Oh my god, wow-” Louis said, tears filling his eyes.

“Stop pushing, careful Emma,” the midwife warned as she helped the head out more. “Next push is the shoulders okay? Ready… and push!” Emma bore down, screaming again as she pushed, the shoulders easing out of her much to Harry’s amazement. “One more push and she’s here Emma, you can do it.”

“Oh god, Emma, go on love, you’re amazing-” Harry encouraged, and Emma gave one big push which was enough to birth the baby girl who emerged, a head of dark hair and screaming. Harry was openly crying now as he put Emma’s leg back on the bed and hugged her quickly, leaning across to kiss Louis. “She’s here, we’re dads Lou, is she okay?”

“She’s fine, let’s cut her cord and clean her up then you can have a cuddle. Who’s cutting the cord?” Harry pointed at Louis who looked stunning but covered it quickly, nodding as he took the odd looking scissors. He pressed hard on the spongy umbilical cord linking his daughter to Emma, and she was still crying as a midwife whisked her away. Louis rounded the bed, scooping Harry up into the title of cuddles, kissing his cheek as he whispered quietly in his ear.

“Want you to have the first cuddle baby, hold our daughter and show her how much her daddy loves her.” Harry nodded through his tears as Louis guided him to a seat, having seen the baby be wrapped up ready to be given to the pair of them.

“Em, are you sure you don’t want to hold her?” Harry asked, and Emma shook her head again. She’d already told Louis and Harry weeks ago that she didn’t want to cuddle and bond with the baby and they understood, knowing they’d be taking a separate room after the birth so she could be left alone in peace.

“6lbs 3oz, a good weight!” the midwife said, hurrying over with a bundle of white blankets. “Now, which daddy is first?” Harry smiled and raised his hand, taking a deep breath as the midwife stood in front of him. She carefully lowered the bundle into his arms, and Harry felt a tear drip down his cheek as he cuddled his daughter for the first time. He couldn’t tear his eyes off the little pink face, eyes closed, pink lips pouting as she wriggled around, trying to get comfortable.

“Oh Lou, this is our baby girl, I love her so much already,” Harry said, and he felt Louis wipe a tear away from his cheek. Louis crouched by his side, and ran a gentle finger down her cheek, smiling softly at his daughter and husband, his whole world. He turned to Emma, who was being cleaned up and ready to deliver the placenta.

“Emma, you okay?” She nodded, and smiled tearfully over to the pair. “She’s beautiful, so so beautiful. Thank you for everything, you’re an amazing person for giving us this gift.” He hugged her and sat next to Harry on a chair another of the nurses had brought over. Harry stood and smiled down at Louis, holding out their daughter for him to take.

“First cuddle with Papa,” Harry said with a beaming smile on his face. He snapped a few photos as Louis cuddled his daughter, crying as he held the bundle, totally overwhelmed that she was finally here. “Love you Lou, so much. You look amazing with our little girl.” Louis smiled up at Harry, who was still taking photos, until he stopped to turn to Emma. They talked quietly while Louis took the opportunity to whisper a few things to his new daughter.

“I love you already sweetheart, so much. You’ve got two daddies who love you so much, and will protect you and look after you forever, as best we can. You’ve completed us and I cannot wait to get you home my love.” He kissed her soft forehead then, and kept his gaze on her. Life had never felt more perfect.

*****

“Oh Harry, she’s so adorable, I love her so much,” Louis said, watching Harry carefully dressing his daughter on the bed. They’d hired a separate room down the corridor from Emma and were now awaiting the arrival of their families. Harry had insisted on putting her in something nice to meet them, and considering he said he didn’t know what he was doing with babies, he’d done pretty well with his first nappy change, and Louis admired how easily he was moving her limbs into her new clothes.

Harry lovingly placed a white headband on her head and lifted her up into the crook of his arm, cuddling her against his body while Louis helped tidy away. To his surprise, Harry passed the baby over to Louis and offered to get their families, and Louis settled on the bed, watching the door. Soon, it creaked open and Harry walked in with the biggest smile on his face followed by Jay and Mark, Lottie and Félicité, Anne, Gemma and Robin who were clutching flowers, balloons, gift bags and more.

“Oh my gosh! Congratulations you two! My granddaughter is so beautiful!” Anne squealed as she hurried to the bed, peering into the bundle of blankets before Jay did the same thing next to her, both women holding hands. Harry sat next to Louis, placing a gentle hand on his daughter’s head, accepting the love and messages of congratulations from everyone.

“Want a cuddle, Nanny?” Louis offered to Anne, who looked at Jay.

“Go ahead Anne, but I’m next!” Jay said with a big smile, and watched as Anne cradled their granddaughter for the first time. Louis sat back and kissed Harry, whispering love you’s in his ear. Together they opened a few cards and thanked people for the lovely gifts and flowers, watching as their little girl was passed from person to person with such love and care.

Eventually, she made her way back to Harry, who started to give her a bottle, knowing it was already that time again. Louis stood up to talk to his sisters and Anne sat down next to her son, stroking the little foot that was sticking out of the blanket as she sucked hungrily at her bottle.

“Look at you with your own little girl,” she said, tears in her eyes. “My baby boy is all grown up, a dad yourself now. She’s wonderful Harry, whether she’s yours biologically or not, she already looks so much like you, both of you in fact. You look so at home with her sweetheart.” She laid her hand on Harry’s now, which was supporting the baby and they smiled at each other.

“I am, Mum. I feel like I was born to do this, to be a dad, raise a family with Lou. I’ve got everything I want right here - a great family, an amazing husband and now my precious little girl. Actually, speaking of…” he tailed off and called Louis back, knowing it was time to finally announce her name. Louis got their attention but turned to Harry when silence fell in the room.

“You do it, love,” he encouraged, holding Harry’s free hand now, sat with his husband and daughter.

“Everyone, we would love you to meet our baby girl, Layla Marie Tomlinson.” Everyone gasped and then cheered quietly, taking in the name and hugging Louis and Harry again. Gemma stole Layla away from her daddy, and rocked her gently, watching with mesmerised eyes as her niece’s eyes fluttered shut and she fell asleep again.

“You did good, baby bro,” she said with a smile, nudging Harry with her elbow. “She’s bloody gorgeous and I love her to bits already.” Harry just grinned and hugged his sister from behind, looking down at his daughter over Gemma’s shoulder.

“She is gorgeous, isn’t she? I’m so lucky, Gem.”

 

*****

Harry unlocked the door to their home while Louis carefully lifted the car seat out of the back of Harry’s Range Rover, not wanting to jostle Layla awake as she’d finally drifted off on the car ride home. The hospital had been happy that she was okay to go home, and Emma’s parents had turned up to take her home just before Louis and Harry had left with their daughter. It had been an emotional moment, the pair wanting to see the baby and of course, Harry was keen to let them, but it had been hard watching them walk away. Emma had been wonderful, coming to see Layla when Louis was feeding her but she still didn’t touch her, claiming it would be easier if she just left them to it for a few days, but promised to visit later in the week.

Harry loved the sight of his husband with the baby carrier, and hurried back outside to bring their bags inside, leaving the flowers and balloons for the morning. Louis set the carrier on the floor and carefully unclipped the harness, lifting Layla out and nestling her against him, stroking her tiny back softly as he walked through to the living room.

Callie emerged from upstairs and Harry picked her up, wanting to introduce her to the baby. He kept a tight grip on her and he sat down next to Louis, letting her sniff the new arrival.

“Callie, this is our baby girl Layla, you’ve gotta be nice to her cos Papa and I love her so much, she’s very special to us.” Callie let out a low meow then and Harry put her on the floor, watching as she wandered off. “Oh, well, she’s not interested then,” Harry laughed, taking Layla as Louis passed her across.

“God, I’m tired,” Louis said with a yawn, stretching out his back. “We’re not gonna sleep much tonight baby, maybe we should go upstairs and get ready for bed?” Harry nodded and Louis grabbed the bag, heading upstairs while Harry followed behind. Layla started to cry as Louis began to change her babygro into a clean one to sleep in, and Harry ran back downstairs to get a bottle ready. Louis was well into a nappy change by the time he got back, and Harry loved how expertly Louis did it, well versed in nappies thanks to his multitude of siblings. Harry pulled off his clothes and slid into bed in his boxers, waiting for his baby girl.

“All clean and fresh for Daddy,” Louis said with a smile, handing her back to Harry for a feed. Harry pulled her close to his chest, shaking the bottle gently before beginning to feed her, watching Louis strip to his boxers, climbing in next to him. Louis grabbed his phone and snapped a quick selfie of the three of them, sending it off to Anne and Jay, who were already texting and asking for more pictures. It was a perfect picture, lit by the bedside lamps, Harry and Louis looking tired but so happy, their sleeping daughter between them as she fed.

When she was done, Harry sat her on his thigh, supporting under her chin as he rubbed her back, waiting for her wind to come up. When it did, he wiped her mouth with his muslin cloths Anne had gotten them and passed her back to Louis. Both kissed her tiny lips softly.

“She’s got your lips, love,” Louis murmured, looking intently at his daughter’s features, wondering which of them might be her biological dad. “I think she’s yours Haz, I really do. Just something about her looks like you already.”

“Do you mind if she is?” Harry said nervously, worried Louis might be upset.

“How could I ever mind that? She’s both of ours, she’s our daughter, but if she’s a part of you, then there’s a reason to love her even more. Doesn’t make her any less mine, baby, you know that. I love her, and I always will, just like I love you.” Harry smiled at that and pecked Louis’ lips, leaving them touching for just a few seconds more.

“Love you too, Lou. I can’t believe this is real, like 24 hours ago, we were asleep here in bed, just us. Now we’re home and we’re a family, Lou. We’ve got a daughter, and she’s real, and she’s here. I’m honestly just so happy.”

“Me too, sweetheart.” Louis tilted Layla towards Harry then, letting him kiss her goodnight before he stood, walking her over to the bassinet next to the bed on Harry’s side, Harry insistent he’d be fine getting up with her. He laid her down carefully, covering her over with the soft new sheets inside, marvelling at his sleeping daughter. “Love you Layla, sweetest dreams baby girl.” He kissed his fingers and pressed them to her cheek before climbing into bed with Harry again and snuggling up against his back.

“Goodnight, love. Gonna keep her to ourselves for a few days before  we tell the world, yeah? Want us to live in a little bubble on our own for a bit, I don’t wanna share her just yet.” Harry didn’t reply so Louis sat up slightly, smiling when he realised Harry was already fast asleep. He kissed his cheek and laid back down, throwing an arm over Harry’s waist. “Goodnight Harry. You’re already an amazing daddy, Layla and I are so lucky to have you.” He pressed a final kiss to the back of Harry’s neck, and let exhaustion finally overtake him.

 


	19. Best Thing That Ever Happened To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few years later, Louis, Harry and Layla are a happy family unit. But something's been bugging Louis and he finally tells Harry what's on his mind...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title: Gladys Knight and the Pips - Best Thing That Ever Happened To Me

_I guess you could say that I've been lucky  
_ _Well, I guess you could say that it's all because of you_

“Daddy, please can I have this one?” Layla asked politely, holding out the most garish pink glittery lunch bag Harry had ever seen. It was perfect. He grinned and nodded to his little girl, taking it in his hands and putting it into the cart along with the other school things she’d chosen. Louis smiled softly over at the pair, still a bit overwhelmed he was lucky enough to have such a wonderful husband and daughter, even if the years were whizzing by far too quickly for his liking. He stepped over to Harry, placing his hand over his on the handle of the cart and squeezed gently as Layla skipped ahead of them, heading in the direction of the pencil cases.

“She’s a real girly girl, isn’t she?” Louis mused, looking down at the plethora of pink items in the  full cart, from the lunch bag to her rucksack, and even the new coat she’d chosen especially for school. Both Louis and Harry were determined that she not grow up to be spoilt despite the wealth, and they’d done pretty well to date but if you couldn’t spoil your daughter when she was getting ready to start school, when could you?

They continued wandering around the shop, Layla picking out pretty much whatever she wanted, her dads indulging her, Louis only putting his foot down when she tried to add a pink scooter to it - “so I can scoot to school, Papa!”, Louis laughing as he told her it was a little bit too far to scoot everyday, that they’d be driving her in. She’d pouted for a moment, looking so much like Harry it was quite spooky, but soon snapped out of it, helping her dads to put the items at the till, Louis helping her with his credit card pin as they’d been teaching her numbers, trying to give her a head start before she started school.

After the excitement of the day, Layla had gone to bed quite easily, only asking Harry for two stories as opposed to her usual three, and she’d fallen asleep just before the end of ‘Giraffes Can’t Dance’, a personal favourite of both Layla and Harry. He’d tucked her under her lilac duvet and kissed her forehead softly, padding quietly down the stairs to where his husband was sat on the sofa, his Mac on his lap, answering a few emails.

Since they’d welcomed Layla to their family over four years ago now, Louis had chosen to do as much work at home as he could. He had told Harry he wanted to be there to see his daughter grow up, that they were both lucky enough to be in a position to be at home with her and they’d both enjoyed every second of their little family. Harry had gone back to work part-time at the bakery he and Louis had bought a couple of years ago, The Rolling Scones _,_ and the opening of that was one of the proudest moments of his life, only falling behind marrying Louis and the birth of his daughter.

He curled up on the end of the sofa, Louis putting his computer down as Harry laid his feet in Louis’ lap, smiling when Louis started tracing around the bones of his ankle with a fingertip. They didn't talk for a while, but this was honestly one of Harry’s favourite things about them as a couple, their ability to just sit in silence, enjoying each other’s company. His eyes flickered around the room, taking in the multitude of photographs that documented their lives together, everything from their early days in Thailand and New York, their wedding, Emma’s pregnancy and finally, Layla. She dominated most of the frames, and a family photoshoot they’d had done when she turned 2 was proudly mounted on one wall, one of Harry’s favourite things in their house.

“I’m gonna miss her so much, Lou,” he said softly, ripping his eyes away from the photos and locking gazes with his husband. Louis frowned slightly, pushing Harry’s feet off his lap, spinning around and crossing his legs so they were facing each other. Harry reached forwards and took Louis’ hands in his, rubbing his thumbs along the veins snaking over his hands. “When she starts school, I mean. I’m so used to having her around, playing with her, teaching her how to read, it’s going to be lonely without her.”

Louis hated how sad Harry seemed at the thought of not having his daughter around, and it brought a thought he’d been having for a little to the forefront of his mind once more. He hadn’t discussed it with Harry yet, but the thought hadn’t gone away. “I know love, I’m going to miss her too. Going to be strange to just be us for six hours of every day isn’t it?” Harry nodded, subtly trying to wipe away the few tears that were threatening to fall. Louis surged forwards, wrapping his arms around Harry for a moment before he pulled away, clearing his throat. Now was definitely the time.

“So, I’ve been thinking lately…” he began, eyes flicking up to meet Harry’s.

“Dangerous,” Harry joked back, his dimple popping as he grinned over to his husband.

“Shut it Styles-”

“It’s Tomlinson, thank you very much,” Harry retorted, rolling his eyes. “It’s been years Louis, is it that hard to get my name right?”

“Sorry baby, know how proud you are to have my name.. Ouch!” He flinched backwards, rubbing the arm were Harry had just flicked him, the Tomlinson joke a long-running one between them, and one Louis liked to use to wind Harry up. “Right, serious talk time.” Harry nodded and put his hands back in his lap, looking at Louis now. “So, our little girl is growing up. You’ve been an amazing Daddy, Harry. I’m in awe when I see you with our daughter, I just, god, I can’t believe I’ve been so lucky. And I was wondering, well…”

“Wondering what, babe?” Harry said, eager to hear what Louis was going to ask him.

Louis released a big breath, fixing his eyes on Harry’s, knowing this was a big moment. “I want us to have another baby, Harry. I think the time is right, Layla is old enough to-”

He was cut off as Harry moved towards him, pressing their lips together, his hands cupping Louis’ cheeks. They kissed for a second until Harry slowly pulled them apart, pressing their foreheads together. “Yes, oh my god Louis, yes. I would love that, to have another baby with you. God I love you so much, I love our little family more than anything. We’re gonna have another baby, Lou.”

“I know,” Louis breathed out, heart hammering in his chest at how excited Harry was about the idea, of expanding their family. “We’re going to be daddies to two babies, love. Just when I think you’ve made all my dreams come true Harry you swoop in and fulfill another one.” He kissed Harry softly then, both needing contact, to ground themselves. He shuffled closer to Harry as they pulled away, pushing Harry’s legs apart so he could settle between them, Harry’s arms coming around his waist easily, tucking up the hem of his t-shirt, stroking at Louis’ tummy.

“You want to use a surrogate again, like we did with Layla?” Harry pondered quietly, Louis now stroking the soft skin of Harry’s forearms, over the tattoos he’d proudly gotten over the last few years, all to do with Louis and Layla. Louis nodded in his hold, looking down, wondering where Harry would be able to add a new tattoo for the new baby.

“Yeah, I was thinking of asking Emma again, maybe? That way, our kids would be biologically related, you know? And we trust her, she was amazing first time around, she’s the only one I want if I’m honest.” Harry kissed the top of Louis’ head before he spoke again.

“Yeah, me too. We’ll have to set up something with her soon, ask her round for dinner or something, see what she thinks about it. Soon though, yeah? I don’t want to hang around Louis, I want this so much.”

“Me too sweetheart,” Louis muttered, craning his head back so he could kiss Harry. Their lips met for a few seconds, chaste until Louis threw all caution to the wind, parting his lips to let Harry tease with his tongue. Carefully, Louis turned him around until he was straddling his husband’s thighs, grinding their hips together as they kissed, Harry’s hands roaming up and down Louis’ back before slipping down into the waistband of his shorts, cupping his ass and squeezing gently. “Fucking hell, Haz, didn't think talking about this would make you horny…”

“Talking about anything with you gets me horny,” Harry confessed, bucking his hips up to meet Louis’ as he started to push Louis’ shorts down, taking his boxers with it. Louis abruptly stood up then,  Harry gazing up at him from where he was laid on the sofa, eyes watching hungrily as Louis pulled off all his clothes, standing there naked, one of Harry’s favourite sights in the world. “Fuck, you’re so gorgeous. Get here.” he said, patting his lap again.

Louis complied, reaching down the back of the sofa cushion and retrieving the bottle of lube they kept stowed away there for emergencies. He looked down at Harry’s own shorts and then back up to his face, Harry getting the hint and tilting his hips up so he could push his shorts off, Louis biting his lips when he saw his husband had no underwear on as usual. Louis clambered off Harry’s thighs, pushing them apart as he knelt between them, quickly coating a few fingers of his right hand with the clear liquid.

“Want you to ride me, baby,” Louis uttered as he stroked the first finger around Harry’s entrance, pressing a kiss to Harry’s bare knee against his side. “Want that baby,” he continued as he pushed the first finger forwards, breaching Harry’s body. “Love how beautiful you look when you ride me sweetheart, do you want that babe?”

“Mm want it so bad,” Harry said as his eyes clenched shut at the intrusion, humming as Louis started to push his finger deeper, withdrawing it then thrusting it back in again, opening his husband up skilfully, knowing each other’s bodies inside out by now. “More, want more Lou-”

Louis wriggled backwards and bent down between Harry’s legs, sucking a love bite into the soft skin of his inner thigh, where the _Louis_ tattoo in his own handwriting was hidden away, just for them. Harry moaned as Louis pushed a second finger in alongside the first, scissoring them to open him up more, desperate to be inside him now. “So good for me Harry, love you so much, look so beautiful like this,” he muttered as he introduced a third finger, driving Harry crazy with want.

“Please-” Harry begged, pushing back down on Louis’ fingers. He stifled back a groan when Louis twisted his fingers just so, fingertips brushing against his prostate. “Louis, need you, please, love you, want you-” he was mumbling incoherently now and Louis took pity on him, slowly withdrawing his fingers, bending down to kiss Harry’s hips before he tapped them, Harry sitting up and letting Louis lie down.

Harry sat down on Louis’ thighs for a moment, leaning over so their chests were pushed against each others as he kissed his husband deeply, trying somehow to show Louis how much he loved him, wanted this. He put his hands gently on Louis’ chest, grazing his hard nipples as he sat up, shifting forwards until he was hovering above Louis’ cock. He reached behind him and took Louis length in his hand, lining himself up.

He stared deep into Louis’ eyes as he started to sink slowly down, moaning as Louis split him open until he was fully seated, Louis buried deep inside him. “God I love you so much,” Harry whispered, reaching forward to grab Louis’ left hand, bringing it up to his mouth and kissing his wedding band, neither of them ever removing them, loving the outward show of their love and commitment to each other when they wore them proudly.

Louis dropped his hand as he reached across, setting his hands down on Harry’s hips, watching as Harry’s bare body started to bounce slowly on top of his own, and Louis thought he’d never looked more beautiful. Harry had grown into his own body, confident now with how he looked, happy to wear his long curly locks down around his shoulders, nails painted bright colours to match his daughter’s. It actually turned Louis on how much Harry embraced that side of himself, and he could honestly say he fell more in love every day he got to wake up to his man.

“You know much I love you, right?” Louis couldn’t help but say then, feeling so full of love as Harry worked himself up and down,  needing Harry to know. “You’re just so beautiful, I’m so lucky-” Harry smiled softly, and Louis reached out, thumb running gently over the dimple in his cheek, the one that so beautifully matched their daughter’s own. “Gonna love you forever, Harry.”

“Love you too, want you always, want our family to get bigger, to raise babies with you Lou,” Harry said, letting his head fall back, damp curls sticking to his forehead and the side of his neck now. “Hands, Lou-”

Louis knew, after all these years, what that meant, and laid his hands, palms up, next to his head, smiling as Harry leant himself back down, lacing their fingers together, holding on as he started to move faster, Louis moaning under his breath as he felt the movement of Harry’s body around his hard cock. Harry’s thrusts were getting harder now, chasing his orgasm and Louis knew he wasn’t far off himself either. Harry dragged his tongue across Louis lips and they kissed, each chasing their own release but totally lost in each other.

“God, Harry, love you, love you, love-” Louis murmured into Harry’s ear as he finally came, Harry’s body clenching around him as he finished himself, painting their bodies with his own release. He kept moving for a few minutes until they were both too sensitive, and they lazily kissed for a few minutes, until Harry was too exhausted to move anymore, collapsing down onto Louis’ body, their chests both heaving with their heavy breaths.

“Love you Louis, can’t wait to see you with our new baby in your arms, want it so much,” Harry whispered into the silence, tracing his finger up and down Louis’ bare chest. “Thank you, for giving me everything, our family.”

“Thank you for loving me, and letting me love you,” Louis whispered back, cuddling his husband tightly to him, already excited for what the next few weeks and months had to bring.

*****

“God, she’s so beautiful, Harry. I cannot believe she’s going to school next week. Where the hell have the last four years gone?” Emma mused as she sat down at the kitchen island, watching Harry expertly chopping peppers and onions for the dinner he was making. Now that Layla had finally been picked up by Jay, the reality of what he and Louis were about to ask her to do was setting in, and he felt a bit nervous. She gabbled for a while longer until Louis rejoined them, setting the table for three, shuffling Layla’s booster seat out of the chair and onto the floor next to Callie’s bed. Despite Layla’s many months of pleading, Louis and Harry had refused to let her sleep upstairs with their daughter but it hadn’t stopped Layla and Callie forming a close bond, often curling up on the sofa together, Callie purring as Layla tickled between her ears.

Dinner was soon on the table, and they tucked in, chatting about what they’d been up to with Layla, Harry happily showing off photos to Emma, who looked on eagerly. She had a good relationship with Layla, popping over to visit once every few months but not being too intrusive, keen to let Harry and Louis get on with raising their own family. As much as she loved Layla, she didn't feel the deep attachment to her that Harry and Louis so clearly had.

Cutlery clinked against plates as they all finished eating, Louis and Emma praising Harry for yet another gorgeous dinner. Louis looked over to Harry as he cleared up, putting the plates by the sink and he headed back over, sitting next to Harry and taking his hand in his own, putting them on the table. Harry’s palms were sweaty, a tell tale sign to Louis he was nervous but Louis knew Harry had this, that it was important for him to ask Emma.

“Um, so we had something we wanted to ask you,” Harry began, voice betraying him with a slight wobble. He looked at Louis who just nodded, prompting him to carry on. “We were wondering how you would feel about carrying another baby for us?” Emma clasped her hands in front of her, and Harry thought his heart might stop with the anticipation of waiting for her answer.

“I would absolutely love to help you both have another baby,” she said, a huge smile sweeping across her face.

“Oh my god, really?” Harry blurted out, eyes flying over to Louis, his heart banging in his chest.

“Yes, really,” she laughed, nodding at she reached over, taking Harry’s hand. “You two are amazing parents to Layla, I’ve seen how much closer she’s brought you two, and how much you love her. She’s the sweetest little girl, and I’d love to help you give her a sibling, and you two another child.”

Harry was crying by now, sobbing softly into Louis’ shoulder. While they hadn’t really anticipated Emma saying anything but yes, the reality of it was overwhelming for Harry, the fact he was going to have another child with Louis suddenly a serious reality.

“Thank you love, this means the world to us,” Louis smiled over to her. “We can use the same clinic as before, I can get in contact and sort all that out like we did with Layla. But, um..”

“Don’t be shy Louis, you can say anything to me, you know that,” Emma gently encouraged.

“Well, Layla is quite obviously Harry’s daughter. I mean, she’s our daughter, of course she is, but biologically, she’s all Harry. We went into the whole thing with her not knowing who her dad would be, and that was okay. But now we know, Harry and I wanted me to be the biological dad to this baby. The new baby and Layla will be half-siblings, but Harry was really keen for me to be the donor this time round. Is that okay with you?”

Emma nodded, understanding exactly where they were coming from. “Of course it is, I get it. Whatever you want to do is fine with me, you know that.” They smiled at each other and Harry sniffed, wiping his last few tears away on the hem of his t-shirt.

“Thank you, Em,” Harry said, standing up, rounding the table to pull her to her feet, hugging her close to him. “We wouldn’t wanna do this with anyone else, you know.”

“Me neither”, she said, catching Louis’ eye over Harry’s shoulder, pleased she could bring such happiness to two people who deserved everything good the world had to give.

*****

_6 months later_

Layla was sat patiently on Louis and Harry’s bed while Harry hung up some shirts he’d ironed for Louis for work, listening to his daughter chat away about her exciting day at school. He loved how well she had settled into her reception class, making lots of friends and excelling academically. The hard work Harry and Louis had put in before she started school was paying off, and teachers were impressed with her positive attitude and willingness to listen and learn. At her first parent’s evening just a few weeks ago, Harry thought he might burst with pride at how gushing Layla’s teacher was about her.

“Daddy,” she said suddenly, looking at Harry with a serious face. “Why has Auntie Emma got a baby in her tummy?” Harry paused and turned around, realising it was time to tell Layla about her sibling.

“Louis!” he called out, listening out as the familiar sounds of Louis scooting his chair back from his desk came down the corridor, and the door to their bedroom opened, Louis’ head poking around.

“Yes my love?” Louis asked, bouncing down on the bed next to Layla, tickling her, her giggles making Harry smile widely at the pair. Layla settled on Louis’ chest for a second, then turned back to Harry, clearly awaiting an answer.

“Layla wants to know why there’s a baby in Auntie Emma’s tummy,” Harry said slowly, eyebrows raised at his husband who nodded in understanding. Both of them knew this had been coming, but now it was here, they were a little nervous, hoping Layla would take the news well. Harry walked over and sat down on the bed, Louis sitting himself and Layla up, leaving her in his lap.

“Okay, well, you know how Auntie Emma helped us to have you , sweetheart? She grew you for us in her tummy and then when you were born, you came home with me and Papa to live with us?” Layla nodded. They’d always been honest with Layla about the fact she was Harry and Louis’ daughter, but that they had had some help to have her thanks to Emma. She’d accepted it, so they hoped she could understand this too.

“Well, Papa and I asked Emma if she would help us to have another baby. She said yes, and the baby inside Emma’s tummy now is our baby, mine and Papa’s baby. Your little brother or sister.” Layla sat quietly for a minute, clearly contemplating the news her daddy had just given her. Her little brow furrowed, and Harry prepared himself for the inevitable questions his daughter would have.

“So Emma is growing you a new baby? And the baby will come home with us and live with you and me and Papa?”

“That’s right, love,” Louis said, peering down at his daughter. “In fact…” he trailed off, looking over to Harry to get the okay for what he was about to say next, knowing Harry would understand straight away. “Daddy and I are going with Emma tomorrow to see the baby inside her tummy. Would you like to come with us?”

Layla nodded eagerly, hugging Louis and then jumping up into Harry’s lap, hugging him too. “I’m gonna be a big sister?”

“Yes you are,” Harry said with a chuckle. “The best big sister in the whole wide world!”

 

*****

They all piled into the small ultrasound room, Emma sitting down on the edge of the bed, waiting for the technician to come in with them.

“You excited to see your baby brother or sister?” she asked Layla who was sat in Harry’s lap, nodding with a big smile. Layla hadn’t stopped talking about the new baby since Harry and Louis had told her yesterday, and she’d practically skipped out of school in her excitement to get to the appointment. When Emma had arrived at their house, she’d kissed and touched Emma’s bump, introducing it to herself, Louis and Harry watching fondly from the doorway, hearts melting as they realised what an amazing daughter they had.

“Super excited,” she said, bouncing on Harry’s thigh. “I don’t mind if it’s a boy or a girl, because even it’s a boy it’s not going to be mean like the boys at school because it’s Daddy and Papa’s baby and my brother!” Harry looked over to Louis and grinned, butterflies flapping wildly in his tummy, knowing today was the day they were finding out if they were getting a second daughter or a son. Neither cared either way, but they were all desperate to know.

The technician came in and asked the usual few questions, and prompted Emma to lie down on the bed, pulling up her t-shirt over her belly. Louis reached forwards and pressed a hand to the bump, Emma tilting her head so she could see him, resting her hand on top of his. Louis had been even more in awe of Emma’s belly this time around, knowing it was his baby growing inside her, and she was more than happy for him to be tactile with the bump as much as he needed.

The technician squirted the gel over and moved the ultrasound wand over Emma’s tummy, the screen titled to herself initially while she did her measurements and made sure everything was okay. Eventually though, the screen was turned to face them, and their faces lit up at the little fully formed baby on the screen in front of them. Layla leant forwards, trying to work out what was what.

The technician let her come round pointing out the baby’s limbs, head and heart to a fascinated Layla, even letting her move the wand so she could see the baby from different angles. She was entirely mesmerised, and Louis grabbed Harry’s hand, touched by how open Layla was being to the whole thing.

“So Emma, Louis and Harry, were you looking to find out the sex today?” the technician asked politely, looking at all three adults, Layla still stood next to her.

“Yes, please,” Harry said, squeezing Louis’ hand then, feeling ridiculously nervous, Emma reached out for Harry’s other hand then, and the technician moved the wand, double checking.

She nodded to herself and leant down to whisper something in Layla’s ear, the little girl’s face lighting up with the secret.

“I’m getting a little brother!” she said excitedly, jumping up and down on the spot, clapping her little hands together. “It’s a boy, Daddy! A boy, Papa!”

Louis had burst into tears at this point, and Harry scooped him up into his arms, holding him tightly, feeling his own tears burning at the back of his eyes as the news they were getting a son sank in, filling his heart with such love.

“Oh my god, Emma, thank you , thank you so much,” he muttered, gripping her hand again, watching as she wiped her own tears away from her face as the technician wiped her belly clean. “A son, Lou, we’re getting a son. A baby boy.”

Layla ran around the table then, throwing herself into Louis’ arms, wanting to comfort her daddy, a bit puzzled as to why he was crying about the news the baby was a boy. “Papa, are you not happy it’s a boy?” she asked, confused.

“Oh love, I really am, these are happy tears. I’m so happy you’re getting a little brother, that we’re all having a new baby.” Louis kissed her and hugged her tightly, smiling at Harry who was hugging Emma by now. The technician called Layla and handed her a little picture which she stared at for a few minutes, awe in her eyes.

“Can I keep it?” she asked softly, and all of their hearts melted at her innocence.

“It’s yours,” Harry said quietly. “Your first picture of your brother, sweetheart. Love you Layla, you’re our big girl now.”

“And big sister,” she said proudly, clutching her ultrasound picture to her chest.

Louis watched his daughter with such love in his eyes and pride in his heart. Could life really get any more perfect?

 

  


*****

“God Lou, she is going to be so excited about this,” Harry said as they packed their suitcases as quietly as they could. Layla had gone to bed normally about an hour ago, but she was quite prone to waking up whenever she heard unusual noises. Harry had worried about how she would sleep through once their son had arrived and was crying through the night, but Louis assured him she would get used to it, and that since the baby would be in their room, hopefully she’d learn to sleep through it.

“I know babe,” he said, folding some of Harry’s shirts as his husband worked on Layla’s case, piling it full of little skirts, pairs of shorts and pretty floral tops. Neither of them had ever pushed Layla into dressing in typical girlie clothes but she naturally gravitated towards anything pretty, much like her dad. That being said, she loved nothing more than donning the West Manchester FC kit when she and Harry supported Louis and his team at their games, ‘DADDY’ across the back of her shoulders, Harry in a matching one with ‘TOMLINSON’ on his.

“Have you printed out everything? The boarding passes and stuff? I’ve got the passports in my drawer,” he said, nodding towards his bedside table. “I called Emma earlier and she’s got the phone numbers for ours mums in case something happens, and I told her she has to call us if she needs us, that I’ll be on the first flight home.”

“We,” Louis said, Harry looking up in confusion. “We’ll be on the flight, love. But she’s only 31 weeks. Layla arrived pretty much on time and there’s no reason to think this baby won’t either. I know you’re nervous about being halfway around the world from her, but she’ll be fine, yeah?” Harry nodded and rounded the bed, kissing Louis quickly. Louis hoisted their packed suitcase onto the floor and laid down on the side of the bed that wasn’t laden with piles of clothes and shoes.

“Harold, does our four year old daughter really need all those shoes for ten days in Florida?” He held up two pairs of flip flops, three pairs of glittery sandals and her pink Vans and lilac converse with a cocked eyebrow, laughing at Harry’s embarrassment. “She’s four. This is a holiday love, she’ll spend most of it in her trainers because we’ll be walking around so much, or in the pool.”

“Alright,” Harry said with a grin, throwing on three pairs of shoes into her suitcase. He laid her little toiletries bag on top and finally dragged the zip around the case, sighing happily as he finally closed it, tying on the little luggage label onto the handle. “We’d better sleep, got an early start in the morning.”

Louis nodded and stood up, pulling his clothes off as Harry wandered into the bathroom, brushing his teeth and scooping his hair back into a bun before he got into bed with Louis, wrapping their bodies around each other. Hey kissed lazily for a moment until they both realised they were too tired for anything but hugs that night, and fell asleep, Louis checking the alarm on his phone was set, eager for the morning to arrive.

*****

“Where are we going Daddy?” Layla muttered sleepily as Harry pulled her pyjama top on, slipping her arms into a long sleeved green t shirt, fastening one of her favourite blue cardigans over the top. Her jeans followed next, and he grabbed a pair of white socks from her drawer, sliding them onto her feet and carried her downstairs. It was only 5am and Layla was difficult enough to wake up at a normal time, just like her Papa.

Harry set her down at the table, making her some toast while Louis brought the suitcases down, slipping them outside and into the boot of their car out of sight. They wanted to keep the surprise for as long as they could, and he stuck his head in, putting a thumbs up at Harry to let him know the coast was clear. Harry sat with Layla and they ate quietly, butterflies buzzing in his tummy in excitement. He glanced over at the fridge, smiling at the sight of their son’s ultrasound proudly pinned to it with Lyla’s ‘I Love My Dad’s’ fridge magnet. Harry couldn’t help but think about how the next time they’d all go on holiday together, there would be four of them; him, Louis and their two children. He might still only be 26, but being married to Louis and being settled down with his husband and children was all he ever wanted.

The car journey to the airport took a few hours, but as they approached, Layla realised they were. She gasped and eagerly bounced around in her car seat, watching out of the windows as the planes took off over their heads, filling with excitement at the possibility she might go on aeroplane. She’d been on one plenty of times before, when they’d gone to the holiday villa that Louis and Harry owned on the island of Majorca, set high in the hills. They’d spend whole summers there, their families flying over to join them, taking care of Layla when she was a baby so Louis could take Harry out and spoil him.

But this would be the first time the little girl had gone to America, and Harry couldn’t wait to show her all the leaflets and research he’d collected, to show her the fun things they’d be doing over the next days. It was Easter, so it was bound to be busy but he didn't care.

“Daddy, are we going to our other house?” Layla asked excitedly as Louis parked up, waiting as her dads always taught her to until one of them came and unbuckled her. Harry lifted her down to the ground and helped her denim jacket on as Louis grabbed the suitcases, wheeling Layla’s sparkly pink one over to her so she could take it into the airport herself.

“Nope, little love,” Harry replied, kissing Louis as he helped Harry into his hoodie, wriggling his arms into his own backpack for the flight. They stood together in front of Layla, Harry nodding so Louis could tell her.

“We’re going to Florida, darling, to Disney World so you can meet the Princesses, and do lots of swimming and have fun with us before your brother arrives soon.” Layla stood still for a minute then started screaming, running around the pair of them before diving into both of their arms. “I think she’s pleased, love,” Louis chuckled, grinning over at Harry who had tears in his eyes.  “Come on Tomlinson’s, it’s time to go on holiday!”

*****

 

  


“Yes, table for three please, name of Tomlinson.” Louis said confidently to the gentleman on the desk. He looked down at Layla who was dressed as Cinderella, and smiled softly at her. The server indicated the family should follow him, but Layla tugged at Louis’ arm, making him stop for a second and look at her in concern. “Is everything okay, love?” He said, Harry coming back too when he realised his family wasn’t following him.

“Um, I just… I feel a bit weird Daddy… I mean, the princesses are in there.” She looked wide-eyed at her dads for a second and then down at her dress. “What if they don’t like my dress?” She bit her lip, much like Harry did when he was worried, so he bent to crouch in front of her, giving her a soft smile and taking her little hand in his.

“Darling, they will think you look amazing, because you do. Your dress is so pretty, just like Cinderella’s, and your hair and lip gloss are perfect too. Papa and I just want you to enjoy every second of this, and we’ll be with you the whole time, okay?” Layla nodded and let Harry stand up, slipping her other hand into Louis’ and following the server again.

Her eyes were as wide as saucers as they entered the large dining room, many circular tables littered around. Louis smiled as his eyes flickered around and he noticed lots of other girls dressed in their own Elsa, Cinderella or Rapunzel dresses like Layla, and lots of tired looking parents too. He helped Layla into her seat, and watched Harry sit next to her, tapping away at his iPhone now. He sent Harry a puzzled glance, wanting to make sure everything was okay.

“Fine love, don’t panic. Emma just letting me know she’s awake cos your son is booting her stomach around,” he laughed, and Louis just winked at him. He loved the fact that his son was active like him, a true Tomlinson and he already couldn’t wait to meet him. Harry smiled as he was handed a menu, and Layla politely thanked the young lady, taking it even though she’d need her parents help reading it.

Food was brought out along with drinks before anything else happened. Layla was quite fidgety, often getting up on her knees to crane her neck around, looking for any sign of the Princesses she was so waiting for. Cinderella was her absolutely favourite, closely followed by Rapunzel so she was on the lookout.

All of a sudden she gasped loudly and slid down in her seat as some soft music began to play into the room. Harry turned around and smiled at Louis as both of them realised what was happening - the Princesses were making their entrance. They seemed to glide around the room, eyes of overwhelmed little girls and boys staring at them, and they started to mingle amongst the guests.

“Well hello sweetheart, it looks like you’ve got my dress on!” came a kind voice over Layla’s shoulder, and Harry could see her hands were shaking in her lap. He picked her up and sat her in his lap so she could see. Layla smiled shyly at the woman and nodded before burying her head in Harry’s neck again. The lady dressed as Cinderella, complete with blonde bun, blue dress and tiara, took her seat and reached for Layla’s hand, which she gave willingly.

“Your hair looks beautiful, which one of your daddies is the clever one?” she asked, and Layla brought her head up, grinning up at Harry.

“Daddy is good with my hair, Papa can only do ponytails and even then Daddy tells him off.” Louis blushed at that but the other three laughed, so he wasn’t really too upset. “I love your Princess crown, it sparkles in the light.” Cinderella nodded and reached up to her tiara, pulling it away from her head.

“Would you like to try it on and see how you look?” Layla grinned widely and nodded, sliding down from Harry’s leg and standing in front of Cinderella, letting her adjust the tiara until it sat atop her head. Harry was feeling emotional as he snapped a few pictures, firstly of Layla, and then of his daughter and the Princess, feeling like he truly was making all of her dreams come true. Cinderella stayed and chatted for a few minutes until she had to leave, but Layla was placated as Jasmine wandered over, looking beautiful in her own outfit.

Each of the women playing a Princess had time for the little girl, and Louis and Harry took as many photos and videos as they could, knowing their friends and families would be so keen to see all of these precious moments. It was something both of them knew they wouldn’t forget, and they were so pleased they had the means to do this for their daughter. They also knew what was coming up at the end, and they encouraged Layla to stay put when she asked for the toilet, hearing the loud horn sound through the room.

“Attention! Our Princesses have some special announcements to make!” Everyone turned to face the stage at one side of the room, and the Princesses started to read out names of children in the room, inviting them to the stage to collect a crown or sword, whichever they liked, as a gift, and a certificate with certified them as true Disney Prince or Princess.

“Layla Tomlinson!” Layla looked shocked as she heard her name and Louis and Harry encouraged her towards the stage, the little girl looking shyly back at her smiling parents every few seconds as she ascended the steps towards Cinderella. The lady bent down, fixing Layla’s new tiara onto her head and presented her with her certificate, and Harry couldn’t stop the tears from falling as he watched his daughter embrace the lady on stage, turning around and giving Louis and Harry the brightest smile he thought he’d ever seen.

Nothing could have made that moment more perfect and they stood up as the final certificate was handed out, the little girls and boys smiling out as photos were taken, and eventually, Layla headed back to them, looking a little dazed. Harry picked her up while Louis grabbed her certificate, and she wrapped her arms so tightly around his neck, he almost couldn’t breathe for a second.

“Now you’re a real life Princess as well as mine and Papa’s princess,” he whispered into her ear, making her smile.

“And my brother’s Princess too,” she grinned, and Harry nodded.

“Love you, Princess,” said Louis, as he grabbed his daughter from Harry, setting her on his hip as Harry collected their things from around the table. They had a spare change of clothes for Layla in Harry’s rucksack but something told Louis he was going to struggle to take her out of her dress all day now, especially since she had her crown now. “Who’s ready to go and explore Magic Kingdom?”

“The Tomlinson’s are ready!” Layla shouted, drawing a few smiles from nearby tables. She got down to the floor and headed for the door, stopping and turning around as she realised her parents were still stood at the table, holding hands and having a quick kiss before they headed out after her. “Papa, put Daddy down and let’s go do some rides!” Both laughed as their cheeks reddened, their daughter not holding back as usual as she showed off the Tomlinson sass she’d most certainly got from her Papa.

“Lead the way, Princess,” Louis said, tugging Harry along with his hand as they followed Layla out into the park, ready to make more dreams come true.

*****

They had so much fun for the next few days they were in Florida. Louis had bought them passes to every single park and attraction that Florida had to offer, and they didn't have much spare time as they spent every moment driving towards them, determined to make the most of every moment. They’d had an amazing helicopter ride over the state, flying over the parks, seeing everything from high up and Layla was in awe of the whole thing, little headset on her head as she chatted excitedly to her dads and the pilot. They’d visited every Disney park, including the water ones where Louis had caught the sun a bit too much and had spent the following day in rather a lot of pain. Harry had mocked him for that but both had enjoyed the time he’d spent massaging after sun into Louis’ sore skin, both trying not to get carried away with their daughter sleeping in the next room.

They’d seen a few shows while they were out there too, as well as riding around on the Orlando Eye, bringing back memories of when Harry had treated Louis to a weekend away in London for a wedding anniversary, hiring a pod on the London Eye and indulging in a bit of kissing and champagne as the wheel trundled around, the London skylight lit up at night perfectly in the background. For the last day, they’d taken their daughter to Animal Kingdom, where they’d allowed her to drag them to see the amazing Lion King show twice, completely amazed by everything about it. It had been the perfect end to an amazing holiday, but they were all keen to get home.

Emma had been in frequent contact, telling them about the baby moving all the time, and how she had been getting Braxton Hicks for a few days prior to them coming home. Harry had been all ready to jump on the next flight home but Louis and Emma both persuaded him otherwise, saying Emma would of course tell him the second they needed to return. Things had calmed down though, and on their last night away, she’d sent the most amazing video of her belly moving as the baby boy inside twisted and turned, a little foot even pushing the skin up at one point much to Louis’ amazement.

“That’s my boy, Harry,” he’d whispered reverently, in awe of the fact his child was growing inside Emma, ready to meet them in just a few short weeks. “Our boy babe, our little Tomlinson.” Harry had kissed him softly, but they’d laughed when Layla had seen the clip and been grossed out by her ‘alien brother’.

The flight home hadn’t been much fun. Layla had been sad to leave Florida, wishing she could move in the Disney castle with them all, and since it was a night flight, she was already tired and grumpy. Louis was tired too, and Harry was forced to try and jolly everyone along, relieved when two hours into the flight, Layla fell asleep on Louis’ chest. Harry had draped a blanket over the pair and plugged his headphones in to watch a film in peace, the pair sleeping until they came in to Heathrow to land.

*****

Louis sighed as Harry stood up yet again, fetching another pile of baby clothes from the carrier bag in the corner and emptying it onto the coffee table in front of them. Harry started picking up each item in turn, folding it, shaking it out, refolding it and setting it down before choosing another and repeating the action until they were all folded and piled up. He then put them back into the bag and settled down next to Louis, still fidgeting slightly against his husband.

He was playing with his rings, his hair, anything he could get his hands on, and Louis knew sooner or later he’d break, that he’d tell him what the matter was. Louis tried to concentrate on the movie in front of him, but it was proving impossible with the way Harry was behaving at the moment. He had finally had enough when Harry got up again, grabbing the new blanket’s they’d ordered from Selfridges the other day, folding and unfolding them several times. Louis leaned forwards and grabbed the remote, pausing the film.

“Hey, I was watching that!” Harry exclaimed as he looked at Louis, a grumpy look on his face swiftly followed by a look even Louis struggled to decipher.

“Oh come off it,” Louis said, rolling his eyes. “You’ve done nothing but fiddle and fidget since I put it on nearly an hour ago. Are you going to tell me what’s going on Harold, or are we just going to ignore the gigantic elephant in the room?”

Harry kept folding so Louis grabbed the blanket, dumping it in a heap on the coffee table, ignoring Harry’s squawks of protest.

“Talk to me, Haz. I’m actually worried babe. You know you can tell me anything, right? I won’t think it’s silly or whatever.”

“I know Lou, you’re the one person I talk to about everything, you know that.” Louis smiled and nodded, pulling Harry down on the sofa next to him. “It’s just, well, it’s me being daft, I know. But… I just can’t stop my mind whirling around at the moment. Emma’s 36 weeks, and it’s hitting home, I suppose. I just feel on edge, like…” he sighed, and Louis grabbed his hand again, hoping Harry would keep talking.

“Like what, sweetheart?”

“Well. I feel on edge, Lou. I know the baby could come anytime now and it’d be fine, I know that. But that means we’ll be dads to two kids, Lou. Two. That’s...god, that’s a lot. Two babies.” Louis could see Harry getting a bit panicky again, ripping his hand back from Louis’ hold and fiddling with his wedding band, spinning it round and round his finger.

“Hey, come on babe. I know we’re gonna have two kids, and there is no-one in the world I would rather do this with, yeah? You and me, we did pretty good with the first kid, she’s turned out pretty fucking amazing. We’ve got this, love. We’re not newbies anymore, could probably change nappies with our eyes shut. There is nothing to be scared of love, we have each other, I promise.” Harry nodded but didn't stop fiddling, and Louis knew there was still something Harry wasn’t saying.

“What can I do? What can I do to help, Haz? Tell me baby, I’ll do anything.”

Harry flicked his eyes up and mumbled something so deeply, Louis didn't quite catch it. Louis shuffled over and asked Harry to repeat it, noting how his husband’s cheeks were now bright red, and he kept licking his lips.

“Wanna fuck you, Lou. Need to be inside you, to feel you…” he kept his head hung low, so Louis tucked two fingers under his chin and forced Harry to meet his gaze. Harry didn't ask for this very often, much preferred to be the bottom, especially since they’d got married and got so comfortable with their wants and needs in the bedroom, keen to explore all avenues of their sex life, kinky or otherwise. But Louis knew it took Harry courage to ask Louis to let him fuck him, and it was something he never declined the chance to experience.

“Fuck, if you need that baby, I’ll give it to you,” Louis breathed out, heart starting to beat faster as the previous times he’d bottomed flooded through his mind. He stood up and hauled Harry to his feet, dragging him by the hand towards the stairs and their bedroom.

They ran up the stairs together quietly, not wanting to wake Layla up and Harry turned and locked the door behind them as they got in. He grunted as Louis pushed his back against the door, dragging his hands up and around his neck as he pulled him down into a passionate kiss, wasting no time in letting his tongue dive into his husband’s mouth, drawing the filthiest groan from Harry.

Harry’s fingers worked at the buttons of Louis’ shirt, forcing it open and off his shoulders as they kissed, only parting when Louis yanked Harry’s top over his head too, leaving their torsos bare as they kissed, Louis’ fingers darting all over Harry’s nipples, riling him up a bit more. Louis bit down on Harry’s bottom lip, making Harry moan again and that was enough for Harry to want to take charge a bit more.

He started walking Louis backwards across the room, the pair falling onto the bed when Louis’ knees hit the mattress, Harry falling ungracefully onto his husband. He rolled off long enough to let Louis wriggle up the bed and rest his head on a pillow before laying on him again, pushing their hips together. He was surprised to find Louis already hard in his jeans, and smirked down at his husband.

“Like the thought of being fucked tonight, do you?” Louis just nodded and pushed his hips up again, Harry driving his down at the same time, giving them both a delicious amount of friction where they needed it the most. They continued to tease for a bit until Harry wanted more, and stood up, yanking off Louis’ jeands and boxers, throwing them to the floor, leaving his husband bare in front of him. He admired the body laid out on their bed, the body that had been his and only his for years now, and licked his lips. “You are so fucking gorgeous baby.”

He stood and watched Louis prop himself himself up on his elbows as Harry shed the rest of his clothes, Louis groaning when he realised Harry wasn’t wearing any underwear under his joggers. His own cock was already hard between his legs, ready for Louis’ attention and he wanked himself for a minute, knowing Louis’ eyes were following his every move.

“Get up here, want to touch you,” Louis murmured, and Harry complied, grabbing the bottle of lube from the bedside, chucking it onto the mattress and finally resting down in Louis’ arms, letting himself be kissed softly. They shuffled together, their hard cocks rubbing against each others as their bodies moved in harmony, knowing exactly what the other needed after all the time they’d spent together now. Harry had worried that after years of intimacy that things might wane between them but it honestly seemed to be the opposite. They still loved sex with each other more than anything, craved it even, and it showed no signs of ever slowing down.

“Gonna open you up, get you ready for me,” Harry mumbled into Louis’ ear and clicked open the lube, coating the fingers of his right hand. He set the bottle down on the table behind Louis and slid his fingers down, running between Louis’ cheeks, hearing his husband’s breath hitch as his fingers disappeared somewhere they didn't often go. Harry sighed as he worked his fingers inside Louis’ tight heat, enjoying the stretch around them, scissoring them gently as he knew Louis needed more time to be open than Harry did, far more used to bottoming himself.

“Fuck, feels nice, like feeling you inside me,” Louis mumbled as Harry slid a third finger in, making Louis whimper at the force of the stretch. Harry tilted his head, kissing him through it, knowing the distraction would make it easier for Louis for the next few minutes. He took his cock in his other hand, stroking it gently too, squeezing at the tip, just as he knew his husband liked. “I’m ready baby, please-” Harry nodded and let his fingers slide out, watching as they did so, always amazed at the sight of Louis being ready to take his cock.

Louis settled down on his back, looking up at Harry. Harry nodded slightly, telling Louis that position was okay. He wanted to see him, to hold his husband’s hands as he fucked him, fucked whatever this was flip-flopping about inside of him out, until he felt like himself again. He occasionally got these mad moments of wanting to get out of his head, everything sometimes became too much and that was when he needed Louis more than ever, usually to fuck him. Louis was all too happy to oblige, the shift in their dynamic a welcome one occasionally.

Harry held his breath as he pushed forwards, sliding in until he bottomed out. He watched Louis’ face contort with the pain of Harry’s big cock penetrating his body, and while he didn't like it was pain, he liked the fact he was making Louis feel like that, that it was him inside Louis making him feel that way. He glanced down to see them joined so intimately and then leaned down, pressing their bare chests together as he started to kiss his husband, rocking his hips gently at first to let Louis get used to the sensation for a few moments.

“Fuck, you’re so big love, fuck me so good-” Louis panted out, finally opening his eyes and looking into Harry’s own, a bit shocked by his already blown out pupils, the layer of sweat on his forehead, his red cheeks. Harry reached down for Louis’ hand and laced his fingers with it, resting it on the bed as he started to thrust harder, Louis grunting with each slam of Harry’s hips against his ass. He had a feeling Harry was going to be a bit rough with him, and if that was what he needed, that was what Louis was going to give him.

“Love you Lou, fuck, feel so good, love being inside you …” Harry kissed Louis again, sucking his tongue into his mouth as their bodies moved together on the bed. Harry’s lips felt sore, and his chin burned from Louis’ beard rubbing against his face, but it was the kind of pain that Harry enjoyed, that they’d explored plenty between themselves through the years of their marriage.

“Haz, stop, please stop-” Louis said and Harry did immediately, withdrawing his cock, not caring about his own pleasure if someone was wrong with Louis. He skipped a breath as Louis planted his hands onto Harry’s bare chest and shoved him off, landing back down on the mattress. Louis smirked down as he moved to straddle Harry, thighs either side of Harry’s own and Harry let out a long, deep moan as he realised what Louis was going to do. Louis hurried to slap his hand over Harry’s mouth to keep him quiet, not wanting to wake Layla just yet.

“Baby, need to stay quiet okay, or I can’t ride you. Want that? Me riding your cock til you come?” Harry just nodded and propped himself up on his elbows so he could see Louis take his cock in hand, hovering over it, rubbing Harry’s tip against his rim for a second before slowly sinking down, back arched and eyes shut as Harry filled him up. He sank all the way down until he was seated on Harry and pressed his palms against Harry’s stomach, beginning to move up and down slowly, the drag just amazing by now. “Fuck, feels good, love riding you, feeling you deep Haz …” Louis bit his lip and threw his head back as his bounces became faster.

Harry was letting loose all sorts of noises by now, mesmerised by the sight of his husband fucking himself wantonly like this, giving Harry the escape he so desperately needed. Louis’ body looked amazing like his, his dark chest hair matted to his skin with sweat, hips wide as his legs were splayed over Harry’s body, strong legs working hard to move himself up and down on Harry’s cock. Harry thought he might die a happy man if this was the last thing in the world he got to see. He also couldn’t take his eyes off the wedding band glinting on Louis’ finger, his little reminder of their promise of forever.

“Fill me up Harry, want your come, want it inside me,” Louis whispered filthily as he locked eyes with Harry, their hands grabbing at each other now, looking for their own release. Harry nodded and shifted slightly, planting his feet on the bed so he could start fucking up into Louis as well, the sensation almost too much when Louis moved down and Harry met his hips with his own thrust, both groaning and panting heavily with the exertion of their movements. They continued at a rough, harsh pace for a few minutes until Louis reached down, stroking his own cock as he held himself still, allowing Harry to pound up into him and within a few strokes, he came heavily over Harry’s torso, striping his chest with his hot come, head dangling down as he looked at what he’d done to Harry.

Harry decided enough was enough and gently flipped them, not coming out of Louis’ body at all as he let Louis lay on the mattress again. He grabbed Louis’ slim ankles, pressing a kiss to the small triangle tattoo on one of them and rested them on his shoulders, affording him a much deeper angle that had Louis crying out, trying to muffle his noises in the pillow. Harry slammed his cock repeatedly into Louis’ body, knowing his husband would be sensitive by not but selfishly, he was chasing what he needed, and that was to come inside Louis.

“Love you, fuck - so much, Louis - Lou!” he shouted as he started to come, trying to keep his rhythm as his body started coming into Louis’, the warmth surrounding his cock as Louis’ body struggled to take everything Harry was giving him. He was shaking with the strength of his orgasm, eyes screwed shut at the overwhelming feeling and when the initial orgasm started to wane, he collapsed down onto Louis, still buried deep inside him. Louis’ hands came straight up to wrap around him and they stroked up and down his spine for a minute, until he started to wriggle slightly, uncomfortable now they’d finished having sex.

Reluctantly, Harry moved his hips so he could slide out of Louis’ body, and they both winced at the loss of connection between them. A few minutes later, Harry stumbled to his feet and went to the bathroom, grabbing a couple of warm, wet flannels and chucking one to Louis as they cleaned themselves up as best they could, throwing them back in the direction of the room before Harry slumped back down next to Louis, resting his head on the chest that always felt like home to him.

“Thank you love,” Harry said softly, kissing around near Louis’ nipple. “I needed that. I don’t know why, I just …” He tailed off, shrugging lightly.

“You don’t ever need to explain yourself to me,” Louis said quietly, running his fingers through Harry’s long locks. “If you need something, then I’m gonna do my best to give it to you. I don’t need to always know why my love. I love you and I’m here for you. Whether it’s when you need sex, or cuddles, or just to talk to me about us or our kids, I’m here. You don’t have to be afraid with me, Haz. Love you.”

“Love you too,” Harry said with a small smile on his face. He glanced up at his husband and they kissed softly before their eyes drifted shut, Louis reaching down to tug the blanket over their naked bodies, knowing they should wake up and get some clothes on before Layla burst in on them in the morning.

They’d only been asleep for what felt like 5 minutes when an insistent buzzing woke Louis up. He frowned, looking towards the door for any sign of Layla and when he saw none, he realised it was Harry’s phone, glowing on the bedside table. He picked it up groggily and gazed blearily at the display, surprised to see Emma’s photo on the display, saying she was calling.

He fumbled with the buttons and finally managed to answer it, bringing it up to his ear.

“Hello, Emma? Everything okay love?”

“No Louis it’s not - aargghhhhhh! Fuck, I forgot how much this hurts, owwwwwwww. Louis I’m at the hospital, your son is on his way, you need to get here, hurry-”

“Holy fuck-” Louis mumbled as he sat up, letting Harry fall to the bed as he jumped up, darting around the room and grabbing some clothes for the pair of them. “Listen love, we’re coming. Gonna drop Layla off at Mum’s and we’ll be there. Try and hold off, okay? Love you Em, we’ll be there soon.” He ended the call and grabbed the bag of baby stuff from the bottom of the wardrobe where Harry had thankfully left it a week ago, deciding to pack since they had everything. “Harry, Emma’s in labour babe. We need to get to the hospital, come on.”

“Shit,” Harry said, sitting up and rubbing at his tired eyes. “But she’s only 36 weeks, it’s too early, boo.”

“Baby doesn’t know that. She’s having our son, Haz. Come on, we’ve gotta get Layla to my mum’s, I’ve just text her. Get your arse out of bed, I wanna see my son be born!” Louis was absolutely buzzing with adrenaline now and as he slid his joggers up, he went to Layla’s room and started to rouse the little girl, hating the fact he had to wake her.

“Papa? Is Daddy okay? Why is it so dark?” she frowned, and her dark hair looking beautiful spread around her head like a halo.

“Hey gorgeous, everything’s okay,” Louis said as he bustled around, grabbing a warm jumper from her wardrobe and helping his daughter into it, then shoved her feet into her pink, fluffy slippers. “Auntie Emma is having a baby right now so Daddy and I need to get to the hospital. You’re going to Grandma Jay’s like we talked about, okay?”

Layla nodded with wide eyes, understanding exactly what this meant. “So I’m gonna have a brother soon? And Grandma Jay will bring me to the hospital to see him soon?”

“I’ll call you when he’s been born, and yes, you’ll come and meet your brother,” Louis said with a big smile as Layla hopped out of bed, cheering as she ran to find Harry who was thankfully dressed by now. He’d pulled his hair back into a bun and looked handsome in his casual wear, baby bag slung across his body. Louis had already left the new car seat in Harry’s car the other day and the family hurried downstairs, Louis lifting Layla into her seat as Harry took a seat behind the wheel, figuring he was in a better headspace to drive at the moment.

As they headed up the driveway, their headlights leading the way, Harry reached across and took Louis’ hand in his and squeezed gently, the pair smiling at each other for a brief second. “Let’s go get our boy, babe.”

*****

Harry couldn’t drag his eyes away from the sight of Louis cradling their son in his arms. He was the most beautiful baby Harry had ever seen, joint first with Layla of course, but his little features already looked so much like Louis, it was uncanny. He had thin lips, unlike his sister who had been born with Harry’s full pout, and a dusting of light brown hair was over his tiny head.

 

Louis was openly crying as he held his tiny son to his chest. The baby was tiny, much smaller than Layla, since he was 5 weeks early, weighing just 5lbs 3oz. Louis had almost been afraid to hold him, worried that he would break him but Harry had insisted on him having the first cuddle, Harry choosing to cut the cord this time around. Emma had been amazing throughout the delivery, both men at her side once more, and they’d watched every moment of the birth, their son coming into the world with the most piercing cry they’d ever heard.

There hadn’t been a dry eye in the room when the baby had been wrapped in a blanket and handed to Louis, Harry’s own included. It filled his heart with such love to watch Louis with their son, and he knew in that moment, their family was complete. He had everything he ever wanted - the best husband, and the most beautiful son and daughter anyone could ask for. Louis lifted his head, beckoning Harry over with his eyes. Harry smiled and stepped over, taking a seat on the edge of the bed before shuffling back next to his husband. Their son was sound asleep, and Louis carefully turned, passing the baby to Harry. He bent down, kissing the baby’s forehead softly as he rested the tiny body against his own, Louis now resting his head on Harry’s shoulder.

“Think our family is complete now, Haz?” Louis asked, echoing Harry’s earlier thoughts. “I mean, I love having babies with you but I can’t help but feel that this is it, this little man has completed us. I feel complete. God, he’s so, so beautiful Harry.”

“He is, how could he not be with you as his daddy?” Harry said softly, turning his head to meet Louis’ lips for a minute. “And yeah, I feel the same babe. He’s completed us, for sure. We got our babies, a son and a daughter. We made this little family, Lou.” Louis’ phoned buzzed then, telling him his mum, Anne and Layla were on the way up. It was now mid-afternoon the next day, and Emma was resting in her own room, keen not to see the baby and bond as she had done when Layla was born, and both men were being respectful of that.

They heard Layla before they saw her, Anne’s voice gently reminding her that her new baby brother was probably sleeping and she had to be quiet. Louis stepped over to the door, opening it and picking up a very nervous looking little girl, turning so she could see her daddy with her brother. He glanced down at her glittery t-shirt, his mum winking at him as he read the words ‘Best Big Sister’ emblazoned on her chest in lilac glitter.

“Is that my baby brother?” she asked softly, and Louis nodded, sitting her down on the bed next to Harry. Both mums were stood in the doorway, arms around each other as they took in the sight of their children with their own babies now, the perfect family of four on the bed together. Layla was touching her brother’s cheek softly, gazing in awe at the tiny person in Harry’s arms, who was starting to stir now.

Louis got up and quickly prepared a bottle, passing it to Harry who fed their son with practised ease, Louis not able to stop admiring what a natural father his husband was. Layla chatted away, asking lots of questions, watching curiously as Harry then changed the baby’s nappy, slipping him into a blue and navy striped babygro before handing him over to Jay for the first cuddle. Both women cried as they hugged their second grandchild, their first grandson and Harry couldn’t stop snapping pictures.

“Does this gorgeous little boy have a name yet?” Anne asked, not shifting her eyes away from the little boy cradled in her arms, Jay close next to her on the sofa. When silence came, she looked up and saw Harry whispering in Layla’s ear, the little girl’s eyes widening as she heard what her daddy had said to her.

“He’s called Asher, um-” she looked to Harry and Louis as she forgot the rest, Louis leaning forward to whisper this time. The little girl nodded and stood up. “Asher Ryan Tomlinson. My baby brother is called Asher and I love him.” Harry cried again at that, and hurried over to steal his son away. Anne insisted on taking a family photo against the wall, Louis and Harry stood next to each other, Asher cradled in Harry’s arms, and Layla on Louis’ hip, proudly resting her hand on Harry’s head. It was the perfect family photo and as Louis looked at it, himself, his husband and his two children, he felt like the luckiest man alive.

*****

Later that day, they were allowed to bring Asher home, much to Louis and Harry’s delight. He had fed well, and the midwives were happy that everything was okay with him, and Harry and Louis knew what they were doing. They’d carefully strapped the baby into his car seat, and Louis had proudly carried it out of the ward, thanking everyone, making sure to stop in and say goodbye to Emma before they left, making her promise to pop around in a few days to see the family again.

Layla had taken them all by surprise when she’d run into the room and clambered carefully onto the bed, hugging and kissing Emma gently. Harry stepped over to pull her away but Layla batted him off, taking Emma’s bigger hand in her own. Harry couldn’t help but see a similarity between the pair of them then, hints of her biological mother starting to peek through amongst his own strong genes. “Thank you for my baby brother, I love him so much,” the little girl had whispered, making Emma cry. They’d hugged again, and eventually, Harry had dragged her away, knowing Emma needed to rest.

The drive home was a slow one, Louis insistent on taking care because of his precious cargo on board, and as they pulled into their driveway, he turned to Harry and smiled. “Our first time coming home as a family of four,” he remarked, grinning to himself as he slipped the key from the ignition. “Feels so good, bringing my husband and children home. This is what I was meant to do Haz, take care of my beautiful family, spend my life loving you all.”

They kissed quickly, and this time, Louis took Layla out of the car, setting her down on the gravel as Harry battled with the seatbelts, finally slipping the car seat free and carrying it through the now open front door, setting it down on the floor. He unclipped Asher and picked him up, holding him to his chest as he made his way through to the sitting room, laughing when he saw Layla sat there, little legs sticking out, pillow on them, ready and waiting.

“You said I could hold my brother when we got home and now we’re home I want to hold him,” she said, sounding so much like Louis in that moment, it kind of took Harry’s breath away. He nodded and Louis sat next to her as Harry gentled jostled the baby, cradling one hand under his head and the other under his padded bottom as he lowered him into his daughter’s waiting lap, Louis carefully positioning her arms to support his little body.

When Harry was confident Asher was safe, he stood up and surveyed the scene in front of him. Layla was looking at her baby brother with such love, and when she bent down to kiss his forehead, much like Harry had done at the hospital, he felt such a rush of something, he shivered. This was everything he had ever wanted and more. When he was younger, he’d dreamt of finding Mr Right, and someday getting married and starting a family. He’d thought it might happen later for him, that it would take him a long time to find the one he could give his heart to.

He hadn’t counted on meeting Louis. Louis, who had so easily swept him off his feet, and stolen his heart so quickly. Louis, who had given his love so freely and had treated Harry like he was the key to his eternal happiness from day one. Louis, who had made every dream he had ever had come true and more, when he’d proposed, and then married him, promising to love and care for Harry for the rest of their days together. Then they’d become a family, welcoming their daughter, and now, a son. Louis was the centre of Harry’s world, the reason all of this came to be, and he honestly couldn’t believe this was his life, that he got to have this, to call these people his own.

“How did I get so lucky?” he pondered aloud, watching as Louis and Layla’s came up to meet his for a second. “I got the best husband, the best daughter and now the best son in the whole entire world. I love you guys so much, you know.”

“We love you too,” Louis said, helping Layla as Asher’s beanie started to slide off. She grinned up at Louis with her green eyes, and Harry snapped a quick photo, almost dreading how many pictures he was going to be taking over the next few days, weeks and months of his family.

“But Daddy,” Layla said, bringing the attention of her dads back onto her, her eyes still down on her little brother. “We’ve got you. Me, Asher and Papa got you, Daddy. And you know what?”

“What, my love?” Harry asked softly.

“That makes us the lucky ones.”

 

*****

**FIN.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it, folks!
> 
> I hope you've loved this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm so sad to leave our little Tomlinson family behind but I hope you will continue to enjoy this story over and over again.
> 
> Please [reblog the Tumblr post here](https://chloehl10.tumblr.com/post/173360292321/lucky-ones-by-lovelarry10-and-andthetreewashappy) so lots of other people can enjoy it too.
> 
> Thank you for all the reads, kudos and comments, it means the world to me.
> 
> Chloe.

**Author's Note:**

> Wedding vows do not belong to me. Credits to owners!


End file.
